


Обломала

by alikssepia, LynxCancer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Pain Train, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 146,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer
Summary: Прошло девять месяцев с гибели "Старкиллера", и главным стал Кайло Рен. Свет всё ещё манит его время от времени, но цена, которую он уплатил, продолжала гнать во тьму. А потом, когда Сноук посмел встать у него на пути, попытался отнять у него Рей... в тот день родилась новая сила. Тёмная и глубокая. Бездна, имя которой — влюблённый Кайло Рен.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thwarted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831736) by [Perry_Downing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perry_Downing/pseuds/Perry_Downing). 



Он стоит над мёртвым телом Сноука и поддевает его носком сапога.

— Не стоило тебе вставать между нами.

***

Он берет бритву и медленно ведет по руке, не в силах оторвать зачарованного взгляда от текущей крови: идеальной формы красные жемчужины сливаются, распадаются и скользят вниз по его бледной коже. Свежий натиск боли и контроля. Он сам так решил. Это его выбор. Теперь он сам причиняет себе боль. Шум в голове утихает; боль стирает лицо Хана Соло, стоящее перед глазами. Страдание позволяет раскрыться и ощутить _её_ — такую безупречную, такую чистую. Он — белый лист, а _она_ пишет по нему яркие, прекрасные картины.

 _Она_ так и не желает иметь с ним ничего общего. Это бесит, но не обескураживает его. Однажды она увидит, однажды поймёт.

Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает её; припоминает всё до последней чёрточки. Туго стянутые волосы. Он-то знает, что её гриве положено быть буйной и свободной, как она сама. Он вспоминает её глаза, упоительную смесь зелёного и карего с прожилками золота. Как свет, которым сверкает поток воды. Такие живые. Её кожа... будет такой мягкой под его пальцами. Как бы ему хотелось снять перчатки и дотронуться до неё хоть раз... хоть раз.

Иногда, когда он нежен, когда он гладит их Нить, Рей говорит с ним. Разговор всегда кончается ничем, они всегда спорят. Она вечно стыдит его. Но блаженная возможность ощутить её стоит того.

Он вытер кровь; укус бритвы снял напряжение и придал смелости. Он тихо, почти что мягко шепчет ей.

— Рей...

И чувствует всколыхнувшийся интерес.

— Рей... Впусти меня.

Он ощущает её... она даёт ему ощутить себя.

— Рей... Прошу, ну пожалуйста. Не гони меня.

— Чего тебе надо? — рычат с того конца Нити.

— Просто поговорить.

— Поговорить. Я слышала о резне на Ленне. Я не хочу говорить с тобой.

— Без этого было не обойтись. — Его голос отрывист.

— Опять заладил. Не бывает так, чтобы нельзя было обойтись без хладнокровных убийств.

— Понятно. Значит, на "Старкиллере" были одни злодеи?

— Я не собираюсь спорить с тобой об этике, — презрительно говорит она.

— Они были пособниками Сопротивления. Я же сказал, не обойтись.

— Я ухожу.

— Но ты же только что меня впустила. Прошу, побудь ещё немного. — Он не готов вновь оказаться вдали от неё. И не бывает готов никогда.

Она ахает.

— Твоя рука, что... Я думала, ты прекратил.

— Не беспокойся. — У него нет желания обсуждать это.

— Но... ты обещал.

— Вовсе нет. Я сказал, что подумаю. Тебе-то что? Ты ясно дала понять, что желаешь мне смерти. Что такое чуточка крови, когда ты охотно выпустила бы её всю?

На это ей ответить нечего.

Наконец она говорит:

— Ты же знаешь, что будет дальше. Один из нас разозлится и уйдёт, и я снова закроюсь от тебя.

— Совсем не обязательно, — нежно уговаривает он.

— О нет, обязательно. Ты сбрендил, если думаешь иначе.

— А может, у меня просто более широкий взгляд на вещи.

— Мы оба знаем, как узко ты мыслишь.

Ему приходит в голову, что с этим, возможно, придётся согласиться. Теперь, после гибели Сноука, у него лишь одна цель. Лишь одна цель у него с тех пор, как он впервые услышал слово: "Девушка".

— Скажи, где ты, — просит он.

— Нет. Даже не начинай. Я ухожу. Это была ошибка. Это всегда ошибка.

— Я склонен считать это судьбой, но можешь называть её, как пожелаешь, — говорит он почти игриво.

— Ты... да я сейчас... Прощай.

— Ну ещё чуток, разлука была долгой.

— Нет, я не... я не понимаю, почему ты говоришь так, словно между нами что-то есть. Словно мы... это не важно, я ухожу.

И он чувствует, как она отгородилась.

Он тяжело вздыхает. Вечно всё идёт не так, как представлялось. Он разочарованно прикрывает глаза. Затем открывает их и берётся за бритву.

***

Он вчитывается в последние отчёты в надежде найти хоть что-то упущенное. Звёзды полосами уплывают назад. Он убил — и возвысился до Верховного Лидера, но по-прежнему командует на "Добивающем". Ему нравится, что он свободен перемещаться и может искать её. Он знает, что она где-то там. Он пытался завлечь её, но понимает, что без толку. И теперь... теперь ему просто надо разыскать и увезти её. Этот выбор сделала она, она заставила его.

Он слышит, как кто-то прочищает горло у входа в его кабинет. Должно быть, Хакс. Когда он раздосадован и раздражён, это всегда Хакс. Он не поднимает головы, просто говорит:

— Что там, генерал?

— Свежее донесение, которое может... заинтересовать вас. Ваш... особый проект.

Тогда он вскидывает голову. Изменённый модулятором голос спрашивает:

— Да?

— "Сектор 5" полагает, что они кое-что нашли. Отдалённая планета, считавшаяся необитаемой. Однако она соответствует данному вами описанию. Океан, давние признаки цивилизации, ничего современного. Называется Ач-То.

Он поднимает руку и с помощью Силы притягивает к себе датапад. Ленивая демонстрация могущества, теперь он часто к ней прибегает. Хакс не уходит. Рен удивлён.

— Что-то ещё?

— Я слышал, вы собираетесь возглавить операцию. Полагаете, это разумно?

— Таково моё намерение, да. Как вам известно, эта... задача для меня очень важна. Никому другому я не позволю ею заниматься.

— У вас теперь есть новые обязанности... Верховный лидер.

Он ловит, что у Хакса едва поворачивается язык называть его так. Ему это, пожалуй, по душе; ему нравится, как корёжит Хакса. Он знает: генерал всегда думал, что сам выиграет их маленькое состязание в силе духа. Но нет, прошло девять месяцев с гибели "Старкиллера", и главным стал Кайло Рен. Свет всё еще манит его время от времени, но цена, которую он уплатил, продолжала гнать во тьму. А потом, когда Сноук посмел встать у него на пути, попытался отнять у него Рей... в тот день родилась новая сила. Тёмная и глубокая. Бездна, имя которой — влюблённый Кайло Рен. Поначалу он не понимал, что это за странное чувство, которое _она_ поселила в нём. Но теперь он не спутает его ни с чем.

— Мне известно о моих... обязанностях. И это — наиглавнейший шаг, который может предпринять Первый Порядок.

Хакс глядит недоверчиво и говорит:

— Всё это — ради девушки?

Рен резко поворачивает голову к Хаксу и пристально смотрит. Поднимает руку и легонько сжимает — не настолько, чтобы перекрыть Хаксу воздух, но достаточно, чтобы напомнить ему. Напомнить, что жить и служить — одно и то же. Не сметь сомневаться в нём, не сметь играть с ним в превосходство. Рен победил, и Хакс должен об этом помнить.

— Приношу извинения, Верховный лидер.

— Неужели.

***

Три дня до Ач-То. Он стоит на мостике, глубоко погружённый в раздумья. Руки в перчатках крепко сцеплены за спиной, взгляд устремлён в синь гиперпространства. Он вспоминает, как вышло так, что он теперь на мостике корабля, безраздельно принадлежащего ему. Они все теперь принадлежат ему. Нехорошо так сильно радоваться досаде Хакса, но он рад. Он всегда сюда стремился; он знал, что нужен Сноуку не надолго. Просто не ожидал, что всё произойдёт так быстро.

Рей изменила всё. Всё. Она проникла в его жизнь и сбила её ход, будто перенаправила реку. Кто-то подумает: убийство Сноука — поступок предателя. И напрасно. У него всегда были свои собственные принципы, свои взгляды на добро и зло. Сноук просто переместился в другую графу.

Он вспоминает, как начал понимать, что Сноук стал... проблемой.

После "Старкиллера" и совершенно унизительного поражения — его вызвали. Он стоял на коленях перед учителем и с трудом пытался скрыть боль в боку, жжение от раны на лице и сердце.

— Кайло Рен, — произнёс Сноук после очень долгого молчания.

Кайло крепился и гнал воспоминания о предыдущих... взысканиях.

— Я так подвёл тебя, мой ученик, — с грустью в голосе сказал Сноук.

Кайло насторожился, не зная, что подумать и сказать. Он ждал расправы, а не почти отеческого тона.

— Я допустил явную оплошность в твоём обучении, раз ты явился ко мне побеждённый, c зияющей раной, с кричащим росчерком позора на лице, — иронично добавил Сноук.

Вот теперь — теперь стало понятно. Сноук часто насмехался над ним. А он повторял себе, что это ничего не значит, хотя на самом деле значило.

— Нет, учитель, нет! Это я прови... — вырвалось у него.

— Тихо, мальчик.

И тогда его обуял страх. Тогда он понял, как рассержен Сноук.

— Ты откроешь рот, когда я скажу, и ни секундой ранее. — От Сноука волнами исходила ярость.

Кайло понял, что с его губ не сорвётся ни звука, что бы с ним ни сотворили. Пока не повелит Сноук.

— Ты позволил этой девчонке, этой недостойной мусорщице с Джакку превзойти себя? И что мне теперь с тобой делать, м-м? Ты потерпел сокрушительную неудачу. И всё же, и всё же тебе удалось избавить галактику от последнего Соло. Понимаешь, какая задачка?

Кайло только отрывисто кивнул.

— Сейчас бы мы чествовали тебя, Кайло Рен, за впечатляющую победу, которую ты одержал над своим злосчастным происхождением. Но отчего-то, вместо того, чтобы привести девчонку ко мне, как я приказал, ты позволил доходяге чуть не в половину тебя младше одолеть тебя. Ну дела.

Кайло просто стоял на коленях, повесив голову. Он заглушил всё, что имя Соло всколыхнуло в нём; нельзя было терять сосредоточенность. Во плоти учитель наводил ещё больший ужас; он чувствовал мощь Сноука, находясь с ним рядом. Он бы предпочёл огромную голограмму.

Затем Сноук придвинулся близко-близко. Высокая фигура нависла над Кайло. Он протянул длинную костлявую руку, пальцем приподнял лицо Кайло и, не давая отвести глаза, вперился в него взглядом насекомого. Он почувствовал, как щупальца Сноука принялись искать. Обычно тот находил только то, что Кайло позволял ему найти, — он давно научился защищать свои слабые места. Но в тот день... В тот день он был измучен и рассеян, зарождающаяся Нить уже вилась в его теле и разуме, душе и сердце. В сердце... Он и представить себе не мог, что его ждёт.

И он дрогнул. И почувствовал, как мимолётные образы и ощущения его боя с Рей извлекаются из его головы. Он почувствовал, как Сноук задержался на той минуте в заснеженном лесу, когда их мечи скрестились. Заворожённый её лицом, Кайло предлагал учить её, открыть ей неведомое. Что угодно, лишь бы склонить её, удержать её. Он почувствовал, как Сноук вытянул одну особенно изобличительную мысль: "Прекрасна..."

И тогда Сноук поднял голову, словно хищник, учуявший в воздухе запах жертвы.

— Ты пощадил её! Я сказал привести её ко мне, а вместо этого ты позволил ей улизнуть! Она нужна мне здесь или должна была сгинуть, — прогремел Сноук. — Что скажешь, ученик? Ну! — и каждый слог был окутан угрозой.

— В ней присутствует Сила, и я надеялся, что она будет нам полезна. Казалось неправильным просто сразить её. Я знаю, что не должен был позволить ей взять верх, но, обученная как следует, она может стать грозной силой!

— Понимаю... Пока мой "Старкиллер" распадался на части, ты позволил себе оплошать, потому что думал, что она может оказаться полезной... — Голос Сноука был полон презрения.

— Я... я хочу обучить её, показать ей лучший путь.

— Обучить её. — Сноук переместился к массивному трону в центре зала и долго взирал на Кайло. — Я думаю, Кайло Рен, что твои чувства гораздо низменней.

— Нет! Я думал только о Первом Порядке, — поспешил он ответить.

— Ты понимаешь, что я знаю: это попросту не так, — усмехнулся Сноук.

— Признаю, она... соблазнительна, но я бы никогда не поставил это вперёд ваших интересов. Клянусь вам, она очень сильна.

— Это уже не важно, ты же не сумел добыть её, — только и сказал Сноук.

И отпустил его после этого.

Он удалился, лихорадочно соображая. Он выдал гораздо больше, чем собирался, гораздо больше, чем даже сам подозревал о себе. Образ её нежного лица, силком выставленный напоказ... сделал с ним что-то.

Пока он шагал в свои покои на корабле Сноука, он впервые по-настоящему почувствовал шёпот Нити. Он почувствовал _её_ ; почувствовал, что _она_ думает о нём. _Ей_ интересно, остался ли он жив. И тогда он понял, что это, и ужаснулся.

Он возвращается в настоящее и продолжает стоять, глядя, как галактика проносится за стеклом. Пора созывать рыцарей. За последние месяцы он повидался с каждым из них, но интуиция подсказывает ему, что их надо собрать поближе. Слишком долго они были порознь, а вопрос со Скайуокером так и не решён. Он надеется, что, найдя Рей, найдёт и джедая, но не стоит рассеивать внимание. А вот его рыцари... они могут сгодиться, чтобы разобраться с этой незначительной подробностью.

Сразу после убийства Сноука он быстро предпринял меры, чтобы укрепить своё положение, обеспечить себе лидерство в Первом Порядке. Он навестил все линейные крейсеры типа «Возрождённый», удостоверился, что его увидели и что никто не сомневается в его власти, а заодно по очереди испытал каждого из своих рыцарей.

Сейчас они назначены на боевые крейсеры по всей галактике. Хотя в подобной расстановке есть свои... сложности, ему нравится мысль, что его самые преданные сподвижники тенью стоят за его генералами. Рыцари всегда преследовали слегка иные цели, нежели Первый Порядок. Важно было сохранить паритет. Разумеется, от такой мины в рядах армии Хакс рассвирепел. Он понимает, что это мелко — упиваться мучениями высокомерного рыжего генерала, но у него так мало развлечений. Скоро, думает он. Скоро он насладится ею, и в несерьёзных забавах нужда отпадёт.

Он уверен: Ач-То — конечная цель. Вот где она обучается. Он знает, что это планета-океан со множеством островов. Он видел вспышки, промельки синевы и зелени. Были и другие планеты, но эту он улавливал чаще прочих. О, любовь моя... я иду за тобой.

***

Он снова в своей каюте на "Добивающем". Он знает: надо лечь спать, но кроме того он знает, что успокоиться будет непросто. Он перевозбуждён; слишком предвкушает то, что — он уверен — вот-вот случится.

Он найдёт её на Ач-То, найдёт её и привезёт сюда, в её новый дом. Она, конечно, будет сопротивляться, но он к этому готов. Он покажет ей, очень нежно, что ей нечего его бояться. Она научится не отвергать его. Он помнит свои ощущения от её первых робких, трепетных прикосновений через Нить. Это было почти что чувственно. Он уловил, как она смущена постоянным гулом, идущим от него через нарождающуюся Нить. На пятый день после "Старкиллера" он первый потянулся к ней. Он помнит.

— Рей? — позвал он сквозь громадное пространство между ними.

— Что? Кто это?

— Думаю, ты догадываешься, — сказал он мягко.

— Как тебе удалось? Вон из моей головы!

Её охватила паника, и она отчаянно пыталась скрыть это. Но тогда Нить только-только возникла, и Рей ещё не могла утаить от него своих чувств, не то что теперь. Она быстро научилась. Жаль.

— Это не мне удалось, это нам удалось. Обоим.

— Я ничего такого не делала. Ты лжёшь. — В её голосе послышался страх.

— Я никогда тебе не лгал. И никогда не стану. — Он был так заботлив, так бережен. Он и не догадывался, что в нём столько нежности. Теперь он знает, как много всего она будит в нём, и это под силу ей одной.

— Что... что это такое?

— Полагаю, мы создали нить Силы.

— Я... я не хочу.

— Но она уже есть. Мы связаны, Рей.

Он почувствовал её ужас. Его это кольнуло.

— Прошу, уберись из моей головы, пожалуйста. Мне такого не надо.

Он медлил. Хотел побольше о ней узнать, желал погрузиться в её разум и выведать всё. Думал утешить её. Его... очарованность быстро превращалась в нечто большее уже тогда.

— Это же не обязательно что-то плохое. Ты могла бы многому у меня научиться.

— Мне и так хватило.

— Да, ты много выведала, когда побывала у меня в голове. Хочешь узнать больше? Больше об этой мощи, которая вихрится у тебя внутри? Представь, как ты обуздаешь её, подчинишь своей воле. Ты способна на удивительное, Рей.

Он почувствовал её любопытство. К Силе... К себе. И это чувство — ощущение, что он ей интересен, что ей хочется, несмотря ни на что, узнать побольше — поддерживало его эти долгие девять месяцев преследования и постоянных разочарований.

Потом он почувствовал, как она пытается толкнуть его, почти как в тот раз, когда она дала ему отпор на "Старкиллере". Он быстро отступил, чтобы она не успела сообразить, как запираться от него. Он понимал, что это лишь вопрос времени, и не собирался помогать ей в этом.

Сейчас-то он знает, что именно она разожгла в нём, но вначале просто хотел завладеть ею. Понятия не имел, что стал бы с ней делать. Не то что теперь.

Потому что теперь... теперь он точно знает, чего хочет.


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот проверяет, готов ли сюрприз для Галактической подружки, и вспоминает, как был недоволен Галактический Горлум.

— Бен!

Эхо кошмара звенит в голове — он резко садится, пытается вздохнуть и выпутаться из простыней. Чувствует на щеках постыдные слёзы и зло вытирает их. Кошмары становятся всё хуже, и он готов поверить, что их насылает _она_. С неё станется.

Он бросает взгляд на часы. Ещё рано, но времени до конца цикла остаётся мало — нет смысла пытаться вновь уснуть. Он распадается по швам, перестаёт видеть главное. Да, вот именно. Он знает, что сходит с ума от этой погони, но ему плевать. Ещё два дня до Ач-то. До Рей.

Он отправляется в душ и ступает под струю истязающе холодной воды, надеясь, что встряска прочистит его сознание.

***

Он шагает по палубам, лихорадочно перебирая в голове свои надежды и мечты. Его разум в ловушке, Кайло не может вырваться из странного состояния: он живет прошлым и будущим. А настоящее — это просто ожидание, и ему трудно сосредоточиться на чём-либо, кроме неё.

Он решает заглянуть в её покои. Он проводит здесь много времени: проверяет, мечтает, _томится_. Иногда ему хочется всё переделать и просто расширить собственные покои — чтобы избежать недопонимания. Но он сознаёт, что Рей требует искусного обхождения. И всё же... это соблазнительная мысль, и он обкатывает её в голове. И думает о том времени, когда она всегда будет рядом, когда она даст ему всё, чего он хочет. Потому что ему нужно — _всё_.

Он снимает перчатку и отмыкает дверь ладонью. Он будет многое ей позволять, но у него всегда будет доступ в её покои. После того как он заполучит её, он не позволит не замечать себя.

В нос тут же ударяет насыщенный запах зелени. Он распорядился наполнить её комнаты растениями с буйной листвой и дивными цветами. Тонко пахнущие орхидеи и изящные папоротники украшают почти все поверхности. Он хорошо знает свою мусорщицу. Он стягивает другую перчатку с пальцев и нежно ведёт ими по листьям и лепесткам, прохаживаясь по её покоям. Здесь он чувствует себя совсем близко к ней; так просто узреть в растениях её живое, открытое лицо. Он представляет себе её восторг, когда она увидит, что он для неё устроил. Его Рей никогда не будет страдать от неприветливой обстановки.

Он вспоминает первые дни, когда она ещё не знала, как запираться от него. Он был в своих покоях, лечился по предписаниям медицинских дроидов. Нить быстро укреплялась, он чувствовал _её_ присутствие постоянно, как солнце на лице. До него долетали обрывки эмоций. Она чего-то боялась, но, бывало, вспыхивала тёплым, полным надежды чувством. Ему было ужасно любопытно, кто порождает в ней это тепло. Желание обладать ею росло так быстро, что ему уже приходилось бороться с яростной ревностью, сила которой тревожила его самого. Он ловил её беспокойство за штурмовика-перебежчика — совсем иное чувство, чем та внезапная нежность. Судя по всему, ФН-2187 остался жив. Всё на "Старкиллере" пошло не так.

Он решил не закрываться от неё и позволил своим эмоциям свободно перетекать. Он рисковал, но ему хотелось, чтобы она... узнала его получше. Лёжа на постели, он тихонько, неуверенно потянулся к ней через Нить.

— Рей...

— Оставь меня в покое, — пришёл немедленный ответ.

— Я знаю, ты тоже меня чувствуешь.

Какой он был наивный, думая, что сможет достучаться.

— Но не хочу.

— И все же чувствуешь.

Она молчала очень долго, а потом сказала:

— Да.

— Враждовать не обязательно.

— Да ладно? Так ты собрался уйти из Первого Порядка? Воскресить Хана Соло?

Какая же она была злючка.

— Не надо о нём.

Ещё недели не прошло, и он пока не до конца... свыкся с Ханом Соло.

— Грызёшь себя за то, что убил собственного отца?

— Рей, прошу... всё сложно.

Он даже себе не мог тогда всего объяснить.

— Зачем тебе знать, что я думаю?

— Потому что... потому что... разве ты не ощутила? На "Старкиллере"?

Он не мог вообразить, чтобы это чувство возникло у него одного. Он и сейчас не может.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — с вызовом заявила она.

— По-моему, имеешь, — возразил он тихо.

— Не надо мне рассказывать про мои чувства. Просто уйди или веди себя тихо. Хватит со мной разговаривать!

— Позволь мне учить тебя. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто покажет тебе, как управлять Силой.

— Сама разберусь. Или Сопротивление поможет.

Он снова уловил то сильное тёплое чувство.

— Сопротивление. Ты готова вверить свою судьбу кучке радикалов?

Было мучительно, что она успела так сильно подпасть под их влияние. До сих пор мучительно.

— Уж лучше радикалы, чем убийцы.

Он пропустил её пренебрежительный тон мимо ушей.

— Ты ничего им не должна. Ты можешь уйти в любую минуту.

— Я и тебе не должна. Задолжала, разве что, меч промеж рёбер, — почти прорычала она.

— Всё ещё хочешь убить меня?

— Да. Нет. Не знаю, — сказала она растерянно.

— Прошу, подумай о том, чтобы стать моей ученицей.

— Нет! Я никогда тебя и близко к себе не подпущу. 

Ох, как было больно.

— Рей...

— Прекрати, пожалуйста. Просто... прошу тебя, оставь меня в покое. Пожалуйста? — взмолилась она.

Она так кротко об этом просила, что он был тронут.

— Хорошо, Рей... Я уйду.

Он ретировался и долго смотрел в потолок. Тогда он начал понимать, в какую переделку попал. Расставаться с ней было больно.

Потом он помрачнел. Кто внушал ей эти тёплые, нежные чувства? Он начал осознавать, почему его это так беспокоило, и от нахлынувшего бессилия перехватило дыхание.

Что бы она подумала, если б узнала, что это благодаря ей он полностью открылся Тёмной стороне? Что его желание заполучить её в союзницы придало ему целеустремлённости, которой ему всегда не хватало? Что Нить между ними позволила ему сосредоточить свою мощь так, как он и не мечтал? Его потребность в ней почти затмила тягу к Свету. Он бы сделал всё, что угодно, стал всем, чем угодно, лишь бы она была рядом. Он проходит по её покоям, чтобы удостовериться, что всё в полном порядке. Он вспоминает свою первую тренировку после появления Нити.

Меддроиды предписали пониженную нагрузку, чтобы не разошлись швы. Но он их не слушал. Он отправился в зал и стал отрабатывать бой с тренировочным дроидом. И тут он это заметил. Он не старался сознательно сосредотачивать мощь. Достаточно было подумать — и всё получалось. Сила текла в нём так свободно, что он едва не испугался. Было так, словно ручей стал рекой. Теперь же... теперь Сила в нём была подобна океану. С её помощью он совершал то, о чём раньше только читал, о чём думал как о мифах и детских сказках. Но нет, всё это было возможно.

Он уверен: это Нить позволила ему раскрыться. Свет Рей уравновешивает его Тьму, и он больше не борется, не сражается сам с собой. Он с Силой на одной волне и способен применять её с ужасающей действенностью.

Он вспоминает, как скрыл возникшую... чуткость от Сноука. Прошла неделя после первой с момента гибели "Старкиллера" аудиенции, и его вызвали снова. Он был преисполнен уверенности, быстро поправлялся, а расцветающая мощь придала ему чувство защищённости, которого он не испытывал... никогда. Но он понимал: Сноук не должен знать. Поэтому он опустился на колени перед учителем и терпеливо ждал.

— Я решил: настало время завершить твоё обучение. Начнём со знакомства с силовой молнией и воздействием на расстоянии, — без долгих вступлений начал Сноук.

— Спасибо, учитель, я очень признателен. — Он держался покорно, стараясь припомнить, как вёл себя обычно.

— Но сперва, я полагаю, уместно будет объяснить на деле.

— Учитель?

В тот миг он понял, что наказание, которого он ждал, близко.

— Да, ты выполнил моё задание и отнял жизнь у своего отца, но ты ты проявил недостаточную рассудительность в отношении девушки. — В голосе Сноука звучала скорбь. 

— Конечно, я заслуживаю всё, что вы сочтёте уместным. — Он понимал, что заслуживает кару, что он оплошал. Но даже тогда он сознавал, что со Сноуком ему не по пути. Интересно, смог бы он одолеть Сноука в тот день? Стоило ли пытаться? Он пытался привыкнуть к боли, научился по-своему противостоять ей, и всё же ожидание того, что ему предстояло, наполняло его ужасом.

— Встань, _ученик_. — Сноук произнёс последнее слово так, словно находил ученика никуда не годным.

Он с достоинством поднялся и стал ждать того, чему — как он без конца повторял себе — положено было случиться. Он подвёл наставника. Это правильно и уместно. Однако в тот день что-то впервые шепнуло ему: "Борись".

Затем Сноук подошёл к нему. Он встал перед Кайло и с жестокой гримасой чуть повернул голову.

— Ты понимаешь: тебе причитается за оплошность.

— Да, учитель.

Он ощутил первый удар силовой молнии как бегущий по нему живой ток. Она смешала все его чувства, выбила дух. Все нервы горели, он затрясся. Он испытал агонию во всей полноте. Но не закричал: не желал доставлять удовольствия Сноуку.

Голубые разряды энергии объяли его, и каждая клетка тела заплясала от боли. Казалось, Сила начинает рвать его и мельчайшие частицы разлетаются в разные стороны. Молния прочертила путь по свежим ранам — благо они не раскрылись. Он упал на колени, не в силах удержаться на ногах. Он тяжело дышал и думал лишь о том, чтобы не откусить себе язык.

— Я знаю, ты хочешь показать мне, какой ты сильный, но сегодня ты будешь кричать, Кайло Рен, — пообещал Сноук.

Он хотел защититься, хотел взмахом руки отбросить Сноука на другой конец зала. Но сдержался и заставил себя стерпеть. Сноук был беспощаден, его ужасное лицо исказила гримаса наслаждения. Он ударил сильнее, и Кайло в корчах повалился на пол, так и не издав ни звука. Что-то в нём переменилось. Он не желал покоряться Сноуку, как всегда делал прежде.

— Не испытывай меня, Кайло Рен, — прошипел Сноук.

Молнии прекратились, и боль стала иной. Если раньше она шла извне, то сейчас жгла изнутри. Кровь Кайло словно обратилась в кислоту, и Сила стала обдирать нервные окончания. Сноук никогда такого с ним не делал, только объяснял на словах. И тогда Кайло закричал.

— Больше не смей бросать мне вызов, ученик.

Острой агонии, казалось, не будет конца. Он думал, Сноук его убьёт. Всякая мысль о сопротивлении и защите вылетела из головы, а от него самого осталась примитивная тварь, охваченная болью. Затем всё прекратилось, Сноук тихо фыркнул и сказал:

— Твоё самообладание достойно похвалы, но помни: если я что-то сказал, ты это сделаешь.

И Сноук ушёл, а он остался лежать на полу, тяжело дыша и подрагивая от отголосков пытки. Когда боль утихла, он услышал через Нить _её_. Её голос наполнил его прояснившийся разум.

— Ты цел? Что с тобой?

Она говорила встревоженно. Её беспокойство так много значило для него.

— Да, да. Всё хорошо.

— Но... Я почувствовала... Ты кричал.

До него дошло, что он выплеснул свои страдания через Нить. Надо быть осмотрительнее. И тут он оцепенел, испугавшись, что физические ощущения тоже могли ей передаться. О нитях Силы известно было мало; он не знал, что могло произойти.

— Что ты почувствовала? — спросил он в отчаянном страхе, что она пострадала.

— Н-ничего. Я просто услышала, как ты кричал.

Он напугал её своим напором.

— Хорошо... хорошо. — Его захлестнуло облегчение.

— Но... что стряслось? — настороженно спросила она.

— Я... вызвал неудовольствие Сноука и понёс наказание. — Он был слаб и выжат. Не мог ясно мыслить. Иначе никогда бы в этом не признался.

— Наказание? За что?

— За "Старкиллер".

За то, что сохранил тебе жизнь, чуть не сказал он.

— Но... Ты же не виноват... — Его Рей пришла в замешательство. Мир для неё делился на чёрное и белое. Добро, зло, справедливо, несправедливо. Он улыбается, вспоминая её участие.

— Это не важно.

Он нашёл в себе силы подняться и выйти из зала аудиенций. Он понимал, что должен поспать, что должен устраниться от Нити, но её присутствие утешало его.

Она долго молчала. Наконец сказала:

— Но с тобой всё будет... в порядке?

Это обнадёжило его; он воспрянул оттого, что она желает ему благополучия.

Стоя посреди её покоев, всё ещё в бахроме воспоминаний, он горько смеётся. К нему это не имело отношения; просто она добра по природе. Ему было так больно, он был в таком состоянии, что раскрылся. Он вспоминает, как оступился и выдал себя.

— Рей... пожалуйста, эта Нить между нами, она что-то значит. Приди ко мне, прошу, приди ко мне.

— Что? Нет, нет!

— Но... разве ты не понимаешь, что происходит?

— Мне всё равно — ты монстр!

Его потрясла перемена в её тоне, но он был не готов ответить ей тем же.

— Я знаю, ты чувствуешь то же самое! — бросил он в ответ.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты. Уходи, — резко сказала она.

— Рей, Рей, прошу, не отрицай то, что происходит.

— Я даже не знаю, что происходит. Оставь меня в покое.

— Но ты же потянулась ко мне... — взмолился он.

— Лишь потому, что мою голову наполнили твои крики, они мешали мне думать, — отбрыкнулась она.

— Прости за это, но ты же видишь: между нами связь. Ты не можешь её отрицать.

— Могу и буду. Я придумаю, как не пускать тебя в свои мысли, как я это сделала на "Старкиллере"!

И в тот миг он потерял её, потерял возможность касаться её без разрешения. Он почувствовал: она вспомнила, как вытолкнула его из своего разума тогда, в допросной. Почувствовал: сцепки лопнули у неё в голове, и внезапно Нить умолкла.

Затем он идёт в её спальню. Он проводит рукой по покрывалу, ощущает его мягкость и шелковистость. Комната светлая и просторная, и близко не похожая на остальные сумрачные помещения "Добивающего". Он устроил всё настолько удобно, насколько мог. Он видит её здесь: она спит. Он представляет, как присоединится к ней, притянет её к себе. Он почти ощущает её тяжесть в своих объятиях — её нежное тело прижимается к нему — и вздыхает. Она недолго будет спать одна, едва он заполучит её.


	3. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бесконечные страдания начинаются! Галактический идиот высаживается на Ач-То, весь истосковавшийся по Галактической подружке. Ждёт ли его.... погодите... облом?

Он распахивает глаза. Сегодня... Сегодня они прибывают на Ач-То. Он вскакивает с кровати, едва сдерживая волнение, и быстро собирается. Ему не терпится начать приготовления. Он одевается и обдумывает заход на цель. Прежде она ускользала от него, но только не сейчас. Он уверен, что на этот раз всё получится. Она будет у него в руках.

За сборами он вспоминает всё, что привело к нынешнему положению дел. Сноук вызвал его вскоре после... наказания. Он собирался учить его вызывать молнии Силы, как и обещал. 

Сноук возвышался над ним, костлявая фигура утопала в длинных тёмных одеждах. 

— Ученик, вытяни руку и попробуй собрать свои ненависть и гнев, почувствуй, как они сливаются у тебя в ладони. Вначале это не похоже на молнию, только лёгкое покалывание. Прежде чем ты сможешь вызвать молнию, ты увидишь искры — это первый шаг. Сосредоточься, ощути ярость и придай ей форму. 

Кайло обратился к Силе и стал думать, что бы он сделал с тем, кто вызывает у Рей эти невыносимые вспышки симпатии. Голубоватая энергия тут же запрыгала между пальцами. Сноук поднял брови.

— Отлично, мой ученик. Похоже, мне следовало отправить тебя убить Хана Соло много лет назад. 

Кайло рассвирепел. Он знал, что теперь обладает гораздо большей силой, как знал и то, что её источник не имеет ничего общего с... с тем, что он сделал. Но он промолчал.

— Почувствуй ярость, дай ей разгореться. Вспомни, как тебя предали, как тебе лгали, — говорил Сноук.

Кайло ощутил укол злости, как и всегда при мысли о родных. Он чувствовал — почти с наслаждением, — как Сила течет сквозь него, наполняет мощью всё тело. Он представлял, что он сделает с любым, кто посмеет тронуть Рей. Молния сорвалась с пальцев и прожгла пол. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Опьяняющий прилив чистого могущества.

— Хорошо, хорошо! Почувствуй ненависть, почувствуй мощь тёмной стороны! — Сноук был искренне доволен. 

Кайло встревожился, что раскрыл карты, выдал, насколько всё изменилось в нём. Внимание рассеялось, и молния погасла.

— Ты впечатлил меня, Кайло Рен. Ты силён, это правда, но прежде тебе не хватало собранности. Видимо, мои уроки наконец-то принесли плоды.

Кайло знал, что ему следует выказать подобающее почтение, хотя это становилось всё трудней. 

Теперь он понимает, что его растущая мощь уже тогда вызывала у Сноука подозрения.

Звонок комма вырывает его из задумчивости: "Верховный лидер, мы достигли Ач-То. Корабль остановился за обратной стороной луны, как вы приказывали".

Он улыбается. Ей не стоит знать о его приходе.

***

Он в своём шаттле, приближается к Ач-То в сопровождении двух десантных транспортов, заполненных штурмовиками, и едва сдерживает возбуждение. Она ждёт его, они скоро встретятся. Он не видел её много месяцев. Пока шаттл спускается на планету, он вновь погружается в воспоминания.

В следующий раз Сноук вызвал его через месяц после "Старкиллера". Тренировки шли успешно, и Кайло ждал просто очередного занятия.

— Ты полностью выздоровел, ученик. Да и... моя наука идёт тебе впрок. Пора тебе возглавить миссию.

Кайло удивился. Обычно после неудач Сноук медленно возвращал ему своё доверие.

— Да, учитель.

— Ходят слухи о новой базе Сопротивления в системе Рав-уль. Наши войска не успели захватить их на Ди'Куаре, — сказал Сноук.

— Я вылетаю немедленно. 

Он преисполнился надежды. Рей!

— Если найдёшь её, приведи ко мне или убей. Не позволяй ей снова сбежать от тебя. — Сноук не потрудился уточнить, кого имеет в виду, и Кайло не заметил, что таким образом его проверяют.

Он быстро собрался и в тот же день покинул корабль Сноука. Когда он возвратился на "Добивающий", подготовка уже шла полным ходом.

Он помнит, как ждал, сидя в шаттле, — точь-в-точь, как сейчас. Помнит разочарование, которое оставили предыдущие попытки изловить Рей, и уверен что нынешняя будет успешной. После стольких неудач он чувствует, что этот раз будет особенным. Он _знает_ , что она на Ач-То.

Судя по звуку, шаттл начинает посадку. Кайло вспоминает, как первый раз после "Старкиллера" упустил её.

Они прибыли на Рав-уль и нашли Сопротивление в полной боеготовности. Кайло высадился в самую гущу сражения. Он шел сквозь битву и пытался нащупать в Силе Рей. Он ломился в Нить, пока не почувствовал, что _она_ совсем рядом. Вдруг канал открылся, и голову заполнил её голос.

— Ты!

— Ты где? — заревел он через Нить.

— Как ты нашёл нас?

— Не важно. Я пришёл за тобой, ты где? — требовательно вопросил он снова.

— Я не пойду с тобой.

— У нас перевес в численности. Сдавайся, и я сохраню жизнь твоим друзьям.

— Я никогда не сдамся тебе! — Она запнулась, и на миг он увидел её рядом с "Тысячелетним соколом". Она эвакуировалась. Кайло осмотрелся и бросился к ангару. Он пересёк поле боя, на бегу отражая лазерные выстрелы с обеих сторон. Он не позволит ей снова сбежать от него!

Потом он увидел её — мельком. Она обернулась: должно быть, почувствовала его, и оба застыли, точно пронзённые. Она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых ничего нельзя было прочесть. Потом он опомнился и побежал к ней. Она моргнула и вскарабкалась на рампу. Кайло оставалось только беспомощно смотреть, как "Сокол" взлетает, унося от него его... Он никак не мог признаться себе в этом.

Он всё ещё убеждал себя, что это его долг, что это всё ради Первого Порядка. О, как он лгал себе в те первые недели! Больше он не обманывает себя глупыми сказками. Он знает, что испытывает к ней, что испытывал, вероятно, с самой первой секунды.

Потом его инстинкты возобладали; он призвал Силу и потянул. "Сокол" дрогнул, и Кайло сам поразился тому, что смог сдвинуть корабль. Он сосредоточился и стал тянуть на себя, принуждая машину приземлиться. У него почти получилось, но потом "Сокол" вырвался. Кайло остался стоять и смотреть, как он исчезает в небесах.

Но теперь он бы с лёгкостью удержал "Сокол"; пределы его могущества пока неведомы даже ему самому.

Пора. Шаттл садится — могучая чёрная птица, рядом с которой всё кажется маленьким. Кайло всегда любил свой шаттл и не видел причин менять его после того, как Сноука не стало.

Сноук. Что за глупец — глупец и слепец. Столько силы, и всё, на что он её тратил, — это завоевания. Кайло намного... целеустремлённее.

Он сходит по посадочной рампе. Штурмовики уже наводнили остров. Посреди безбрежной морской стихии он думает, что она, должно быть, подолгу смотрела на этот океан. Что волны говорили с ней. Что она пряталась здесь всё это время. Пока штурмовики заняты поисками, Кайло Рен входит в разрушенный храм. Замысловатая резьба на камнях стёрлась от времени. Стены украшены историями о древних воинах Силы. Не потому ли Люк Скайуокер выбрал это место? Не это ли тот самый первый Храм джедаев, что так интересовал его? Кайло фыркает. Слабый, заблудший лжец. Кайло и сам не верит, что слушался его столько лет. Сила есть нечто несравненно большее, чем всё, что джедаи способны вообразить.

Он находит жилище, и незримое присутствие Рей ошеломляет его. Вот её комната. Он невольно вздыхает. Повсюду следы её пребывания, её привычки к собирательству. Он улыбается. Его прелестная мусорщица! Он замечает коллекции камушков необычной формы и плохо сохранившихся предметов древности. Но её одежды здесь нет, и он замирает.

Её вещей нет. Она должна быть здесь, просто обязана. Он подобрался так близко! Он не хочет думать о том, что она успела сбежать. Он не уверен, что сможет остаться в здравом уме, если она вновь обвела его вокруг пальца. Она, что, не понимает, что делает с ним?

На столике у кровати лежит полоска кожи — одна из тех, которыми она завязывает волосы. Он медленно снимает перчатку и пропускает ленточку между пальцами, наслаждается мягкостью кожи, знанием, что _она_ касалась её. Затем прячет в складках одежд. Он прибавит это к своей коллекции.

Он вспоминает, как прочесывал пустую базу на Рав-уле в поисках малейших следов Рей. Он нашёл место, где она жила, так же, как и сейчас. У него было мало времени, чтобы что-то унести. Он подобрал длинный шарф, хранивший её запах. Пока он не выветрился, Кайло часто гладил этот шарф пальцами и воображал, как он касался её кожи. Он думает о своём новом приобретении, представляет, как снимет кожаный лоскуток с её волос и запустит пальцы в мягкие каштановые волны. Он скован неотвязной болезненной жаждой чувствовать её, прикасаться к ней. 

Оно всегда с ним — отчаянное желание потянуться к ней, подёргать за Нить, требуя внимания. Но он устал; это всегда заканчивается одинаково — опустошённостью и унынием. Она знает, чего он хочет, и все же неизменно отвергает его. 

Он вспоминает, как впервые искренне пытался пробиться сквозь её защиту. Это было вечером после Рав-уля. Живой комок нервной энергии, он мерил шагами свои покои в ярости оттого, что она вновь ускользнула. Он решил тогда, что она покорится ему. Если придётся взломать её заслон и вырвать её координаты силой — так тому и быть.

— Рей! — бушевал он.

Он собирал все свои силы и яростно бился в стену, которую она возвела. Вновь и вновь он бросался на Нить, прерывался отдохнуть, затем пробовал снова. Вновь и вновь пытался — ответом была тишина. Казалось, он почти различает в ней презрение к себе. Но она не смягчилась, не снизошла даже до того, чтобы посмеяться над ним. Её молчание... Оно до сих пор ранит больнее, чем её гнев или насмешки.

Он проводит голой рукой по её кровати. Кончики пальцев чувствуют шероховатость ткани. Ложе, которое ждет её, намного мягче, постель так хороша. Он представляет себе её, спящую, окружённую уютом, который он подарит ей. Она будет проводить каждую ночь в его объятиях, в тепле и довольстве. Мечтает ли она о нем так, как он мечтает о ней?

***

— Сэр? — осторожно спрашивает штурмовик.

— Да?

— Руины пусты, — трепеща, рапортует глянцевая белая фигура.

Нет! Она должна быть здесь. Должна. Он закрывает глаза под своей устрашающей маской. 

— Вы уверены? — Его голос холоден.

— Да, Верховный Лидер, здесь е... здесь никого нет.

Он чувствует, как в нем клубится ярость. Она была здесь, недавно, он чувствует. И снова оставила его ни с чем. Она всегда находит способ улизнуть. Сила оживает, пульсирует, вскипает в его крови. Тёмная, пьянящая, такая могучая! Она вихрится вокруг, и трава вянет от его злобы. Он разворачивается и направляется к руинам храма, гнев растет с каждым шагом. Она принадлежит ему — и отвергает его, отвергает правду о том, кто она есть, кто есть они оба!

Он протягивает руку вперед и с воплем раненого зверя рвёт здание на части. Исполинская сила течёт сквозь него, из него, от него. Земля дрожит под его ногами.

Она была здесь! Прямо здесь! Он был почти у цели! Он размётывает камни в разные стороны — клубящийся ураган разрушения. 

Штурмовики отбегают назад, в ужасе от проявления его необузданных переживаний. 

— Нет! — кричит он. — Нет! 

Грохот камней и его вопли сливаются в бешеную какофонию разочарования и животного желания. Он должен найти её! Она будет с ним! Его больше не волнует, что она там _думает_ о собственных желаниях! Она ещё поймет... Он заставит её понять... О Рей...

Он устало переводит дыхание. Храм превратился в пыль — достойный памятник его поражению. Она рассеивается в воздухе, исчезает бесследно, как его Рей. Словно ветром её сдуло. Он падает на колени и бьёт кулаками землю.


	4. Глава 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот старается смириться с новой неудачей, и Галактическая подружка сжаливается над ним. Галактический идиот делает ещё одну попытку и вспоминает, как последний раз виделся с Галактической подружкой. Ах да, ещё мы встречаемся с парочкой Галактических миньонов.

В гневе он удаляется на "Добивающий". Он шагает по холодным коридорам, отчаянно стараясь изыскать хоть какое-то подобие спокойствия. Он был совершенно уверен, что к этой минуте она будет рядом с ним. Он теряет самообладание. Страстное желание обладать ею пульсирует в жилах. Он обдумывает возможность удалиться к себе и найти успокоение, которое всегда приносит кинжал, но потом отбрасывает эту идею. Она этого не любит.

Он оказывается перед входом в личный тренировочный зал. Быть может, физические упражнения утешат его истерзанное сердце и измученный разум? Он заходит, срывает с головы шлем и раздевается до пояса.

Он притягивает к себе шесть тренировочных дроидов и запускает их программы. Он принимается крутиться и одновременно отражать мечом и с помощью Силы десятки энерго-разрядов. Теперь это очень легко; он почти не вспотел. Он воет с тоски и накидывается на дроидов. Один за другим они обращаются в горстки разбитого, оплавленного металла. Он продолжает с рёвом наносить удары по дымящимся обломкам. И вот уже он полосует мечом настил под дроидами, оставляя на полу ярко-оранжевые следы.

Тяжело дыша, он падает на колени и роняет голову на грудь в знак поражения.

— Рей... — жалобно стонет он. Он тянется к ней, но понимает, что бесполезно, что она не ответит. — Пожалуйста... — просит он.

Он поражён, когда её сторона вспыхивает жизнью.

— Ну почему ты просто не оставишь меня в покое? — заклинает она.

— Не могу. Ты же знаешь, что не могу. Я думал, что нашёл тебя. Думал, ты на Ач-То, — сокрушённо говорит он.

Он знает, что звучит как ничтожество на грани отчаяния. И ничего с этим поделать не может.

— Нет... Я не на Ач-То. Тебе надо прекратить.

— Я никогда не прекращу. Даже если сойду с ума, я не отступлюсь. Прошу, прошу, избавь меня от этого. Пожалуйста, приди ко мне.

И ему всё равно, что он буквально молит на коленях; от его гордости не осталось и следа. Вот что с ним делает Рей.

— Ох, Кайло... — говорит она с грустью.

Он тут же вскидывается. Она произнесла его имя — она никогда прежде не называла его по имени. Он едва справляется с этой крупицей принятия. Она ещё никогда ничего ему не дарила.

— Рей... что я должен сделать?

— Ты ничего не можешь тут поделать. Мне это не нужно... Я никогда этого не желала. Никогда к тебе не стремилась.

От её прямоты его сердце чуть не останавливается.

— Нет, пожалуйста, я знаю, что в глубине души ты колеблешься. Я это чувствую.

— Я... Я не знаю, что ты чувствуешь во мне, но это не так. Я не колеблюсь. Я там, где должна быть.

Он уверен: она ему лжёт. Он встаёт и принимается мерить комнату шагами.

— Когда ты улетела с Ач-То? — Он должен знать, насколько был близок.

Она долго молчит и наконец исполняет его желание.

— Уже несколько недель я не на Ач-То.

Он чувствует её грусть, что-то в её отъезде тревожит её.

— Что такое? Чем печалит тебя эта планета?

— Не твоё дело, — отрезает она.

— Всё, что связано с тобой, моё дело, — рычит он.

Чувство поражения отпускает его, этот разговор даёт ему новое понимание цели.

— О Создатель, ты неутомим.

— Да, я такой.

— Не знаю, зачем я откликаюсь, зачем вообще отвечаю, — говорит она как будто про себя.

— Затем, что ты знаешь: мы должны быть вместе.

— Нет! Нет и всё. С меня хватит.

— Рей! — выкрикивает он через Нить, пытаясь ухватиться, удержать.

— Ничего не выйдет. Ты сам понимаешь, что ничего не выйдет.

— Я не перестану стремиться.

— Я знаю. — И вновь её нет.

Он стоит посреди тренировочного зала. Неудача на Ач-То померкла. Он просто попытается ещё раз. Он помнит, что он самый влиятельный человек в галактике. Он уверен: это всего лишь вопрос времени.

***

Демиан Рен прибывает первым из его рыцарей. Он несёт службу на "Аэроне", и он всегда был в числе любимых соратников Кайло. В Академии, когда у него было другое имя, они были почти дружны.

— Демиан Рен, как протекает жизнь на "Аэроне"?

— Как правило, утомительно, магистр Кайло.

Он оставляет без внимания то, как Демиан обратился к нему.

— Ах да, помню. С генералами бывает трудно, не так ли?

— Безусловно.

Кайло приглашает Демиана сесть, и тот садится напротив.

— Вы созвали нас — по какому случаю, если дозволите?

— Тебе известно о моём... проекте?

— Джедайка и Скайуокер — вы разыскиваете их.

Кайло не до конца согласен с такой формулировкой, но не видит причин открываться.

— Да, и пока что... они проявили изрядную скользкость.

Кайло откидывается и скрещивает длинные ноги. Демиан ему почти что друг, и они давно не встречались наедине. Он расслабляется.

— Могу я спросить, почему вы так настойчиво ищете нашего бывшего учителя? — спрашивает Демиан.

— Он последний из джедаев; покуда он жив, он опасен.

Это не совсем так, но сгодится.

Демиан склоняет голову набок. Его не прочесть по лицу из-за маски. Кайло тянется через Силу и улавливает его настроение. Демиан насторожен, не уверен, как себя держать. Когда он увидел магистра вскоре после возвышения, тот показался ему каким-то другим, и Демиан напряжён и полон сомнений. Очень хорошо. Кайло не желает обнаружить в своих рыцарях самоуверенность.

— А... девушка?

Кайло замирает, услышав вопрос. Его одержимость ни для кого не секрет, но обсуждать это он не готов, даже с Демианом.

— Она тренируется на джедая. Если позволить этому продолжаться, джедаи могут возродиться. Это недопустимо, — горько говорит Кайло.

— Уничтожение Академии всегда было для вас крайне личным делом, не так ли.

Кайло ощетинивается.

— Ты забываешься, Демиан Рен.

— Простите меня, магистр. У меня не было намерения заступать.

Демиан всегда был немного дерзок, позволял себе вольничать, памятуя их старые отношения. Кайло допускал это, когда был просто магистром Рыцарей Рен, но теперь всё иначе и новые границы надо соблюдать.

— Твёрдо надеюсь, такого больше не повторится, — холодно произносит Кайло.

Он чувствует рябь — если не страха, то, вероятно, тревоги.

— Конечно. Я всегда схватывал на лету.

Кайло сощуривается под маской и отмечает, что, возможно, это... панибратство может создать трудности. Он быстро встаёт. 

— Дела требуют моего внимания. Уверен, генерал Хакс распорядился подготовить твои обычные покои. Я призову тебя, когда прибудут остальные.

Демиан чуть мешкает, явно удивлённый резкостью Кайло, но затем поспешно встаёт.

— Тогда я прощаюсь... Верховный лидер.

— Хм-м, идите. — Кайло уже переключился на отчёт, лежащий на столе. Ему неловко и хочется отдалиться.

Демиан Рен быстро выходит.

Кайло в раздумьях откидывается на спинку. Он вспоминает первые несколько недель после убийства Сноука. Как он объезжал корабли и встречался с рыцарями.

Его первой остановкой был "Бесстрашный", встреча с Натаном Реном. Он всегда настороженно относился к Натану. Тот был спокойным, вдумчивым. Кайло очень удивился, когда Натан решил присоединиться к Рыцарям Рен. Он всегда казался самым добросовестным джедаем. Когда Кайло надавил, Натан сказал: "Я иду туда, где нужен". Кайло так и не сообразил, как это понимать, и до сих пор ему не доверяет. Так что "Бесстрашный" был его первой остановкой.

Он вспоминает, как прибыл, всё ещё под впечатлением от победы над Сноуком. Он понимал: его должны увидеть как можно больше членов Первого Порядка. Надо было удостовериться, что его лидерство не оспаривается. Сноук всегда держался в тени, и Кайло знал: даже если он утвердится как самый могущественный обладатель Силы, ему тем не менее необходимо заручиться лояльностью генералов и удостовериться в преданности рыцарей. Хоть он был магистром, истинным источником его власти был Сноук.

"Верховный лидер", — нейтрально приветствовал его Натан Рен без малейшего намёка на то, что он думает о переменах.

— Натан, — кивнул Кайло.

Он дотянулся до него с помощью Силы и не почувствовал ничего необычного.

— Позвольте принести вам свои поздравления в связи с вашим недавним... повышением.

— Неужели. Спасибо. — Кайло отметил паузу.

— А теперь, если желаете, я покажу вам "Бесстрашный", Верховный лидер. — Натан держался с уместной почтительностью.

Они обошли корабль, и Кайло позаботился о том, чтобы использовать Силу при всякой удачной возможности. Расчёт штурмовиков случайно преградил им дорогу, и Кайло смёл их в сторону взмахом руки. Бойцов оторвало от пола и швырнуло к стенам. Он продолжил путь, а Натан замер на месте. Кайло повернул и удивлённо наклонил голову.

— Верховный лидер, молва о ваших новых впечатляющих возможностях не воздаёт им должного, — складно сказал Натан.

— Нет, не думаю.

Они проследовали дальше.

На "Бесстрашном" всё было в полном порядке, Натан показал себя преданным и управляемым, как всегда. Натан очень практичный человек. Все движения целесообразны, все слова точно подобраны. Кайло не нашёл ничего странного в его поведении, и всё же беспокойство не оставляло его.

***

— Верховный лидер.

— Генерал Хакс.

— Мы определили местоположение ещё одной вероятной базы Сопротивления. На Куоле.

Куол. Ещё одна лесная планета. Если она там, природа приведёт её в восторг. Его возлюбленная благоговеет перед сочной красотой растений. Он вспоминает покои, которые он приготовил для неё. Он даст ей всё.

— Курс на Куол, подготовить мой шаттл.

— Верховный лидер... вы не можете и дальше возглавлять каждую миссию. Вы нужны здесь.

— Полагаю, мы всесторонне обсудили, насколько разумно с вашей стороны подвергать сомнению мои решения.

— Это мой долг, Верховный лидер. Вы ведёте себя беспечно. Уверен, вы должны посла...

Кайло впечатывает кулак в поверхность стола и поднимается в полный рост. Генерал высокого роста, но он выше.

— Предлагаю вам с этого момента оставить эти мысли, Хакс. Я даю вам некоторый... простор, учитывая наши прежние рабочие отношения, но не смейте мне возражать. Это необходимо, и вы этот вопрос больше поднимать не будете.

— Да, Верховный лидер.

***

Он извлёк урок из своей неудачи. Он осторожно надеется, но не поверит в успех, пока она не окажется в его объятиях. Он помнит свои ощущения, когда настиг её на Такодане. Он сам не понимал себя тогда: зачем он нёс её на руках. Знал только: вот она, ему нужно её коснуться. Ему нужно было ощутить её под руками, прижать к себе. Теперь он знает. Знает, что Сила говорила с ним. Вела его.

Знай он, что произойдёт, он глаз бы с неё не спускал. Он бы остался, взглянул бы в лицо тем невозможным чувствам, которые он испытал, когда она проникла в его мысли. Узрела самый затаённый страх.

Теперь она безоружна. Он сильнее Вейдера. Она не захватит его врасплох.

Всё будет по-другому, как только он заполучит её.

— Верховный лидер, передовой отряд только что приземлился.

— Высаживаемся. Пора.

— Да, сэр.

***

Он быстро шагает по базе Сопротивления. Ищет. Легко отражает выстрел бластера, перенаправляя его в стрелявшего. Ему не интересна битва. Он только хочет знать, здесь ли она.

Вокруг свирепствует бой. Он видит офицера Сопротивления, Силой притягивает его к себе и держит за шею.

— Где Рей?

— Кто?

— Джедай, Рей. Где она?

Боец смотрит на него с вызовом. Он не выдаст.

— Будет гораздо легче для тебя, если ты просто скажешь. Я выясню, что тебе известно.

— Я не склонюсь перед Первым Порядком. Я скорее умру.

— Нет, ты дашь мне то, что я хочу, а потом ты умрёшь.

Он поднимает изящную, затянутую в перчатку кисть к лицу офицера. Он не старается быть осторожным и вспарывает его нетронутый мозг. Теперь это так просто. Он вытягивает то, что ему нужно, на поверхность. Понятно. Боец знает о ней, но никогда её не видел. Её здесь нет и никогда не было. С досады он сворачивает офицеру шею.

Он возвращается на корабль без всякого интереса к исходу сражения. Сопротивление отбивается отчаянно, но их слишком мало. Он праздно отмечает, что хотя бы ещё одна база Сопротивления пала под натиском Первого Порядка. В кои-то веки его личный интерес и цели Первого Порядка совпали. Он искоренит все очаги этой заразы до последнего — она не сможет прятаться вечно.

Шаттл возвращается на "Добивающий", а он вспоминает последний раз, когда её видел: три месяца назад — спустя шесть месяцев после гибели "Старкиллера". Сноук объявил, что обучение окончено, и вновь направил его на "Добивающий". Какая счастливая случайность. Пришло донесение об активности Сопротивления на Катни, и он предпринял кое-что для себя необычное. Он взял СИД-ку и в одиночку отправился в разведку. Он не получал разрешения от Сноука. Он солгал Хаксу, мол, дело важное, не сметь спорить с приказом Верховного лидера. Они были всего лишь в одном прыжке от Катни, и мысли о Рей так поглотили его, что он действовал, не думая о последствиях.

Зная сейчас, чем обернётся этот акт неповиновения, он без колебаний совершил бы его вновь. Нельзя сказать, что он мыслил ясно, но то решение запустило цепочку событий, которые привели его к нынешнему положению, и теперь никто не смеет встать у него на пути. Ну, никто, кроме Рей.

Опираясь на разведданные, он приземлился в столице. Согласно сообщениям, Сопротивление пыталось закупить оружие на чёрном рынке. Он приблизился к указанному сектору и почувствовал... Лею Органу. Рей теперь может запереться от него, когда захочет, и он уловит только общее впечатление о ней. Но генерал Органа — совсем иное дело. Яркую принцессу было так просто отследить. Ничто не заставило бы его снова сойтись с ней лицом к лицу. Ничто, кроме Рей. Если кто-то и знал, где находится Рей, то это точно она. Он старательно скрыл свой след в Силе и начал погоню.

Идя за ней, он чувствовал, что Рей где-то рядом. Никак не мог уловить, где именно, но надеялся, что она была с... принцессой. Он отыскал Лею Органу в крохотном злачном баре, и там, прям рядом с ней, сидела Рей.

Он укрылся в тени и долго смотрел. Рей изменилась, как-то съёжилась. Это его встревожило. Он разволновался, что её обижает соперник, о котором он старался не думать. Он чуть не взвыл, вспомнив, как она сохнет по другому. Но сдержался, потому что желал глядеть на неё так долго, как только мог. Он был силён, очень силён, но бар был полон представителей разнообразных форм жизни и он не был уверен, что положит всех. Теперь, конечно, это не вызвало бы затруднений. Но три месяца назад это надо было принять во внимание.

Он наблюдал, как Рей с отсутствующим выражением лица поигрывает с напитком, пока генерал Органа разбиралась с делом. Ему было интересно, почему Рей не со Скайуокером. Он наблюдал и ждал, жадно вбирая милое лицо и стройное тело. Лишь вечером того дня, повидав её, он наконец признался себе в глубине своих чувств. Жаль, не осознал их раньше; он был бы рад глядеть на возлюбленную с этим знанием в сердце.

Он подождал, пока они не выйдут, и тихо последовал за ними. Как только женщины свернули за угол в малолюдный проход, он открылся.

— Рей, — тихо позвал он.

Она быстро обернулась с безумными от страха глазами.

— Ты! — воскликнула она.

Она выхватила бластер и принялась стрелять. Куда более метко, чем в прошлый раз, отметил он. Но это не имело значения — он легко останавливал выстрелы один за другим. Вскоре их разделяла стена голубоватой энергии, и он лениво перенаправил все заряды в стену.

— Бен? — окликнула его мать.

Тогда он обездвижил Рей с помощью Силы. Не было желания рисковать; не в этот раз, подумал он.

Потом Кайло переключил внимание на Лею Органу и сказал:

— Ты же знаешь, меня больше так не зовут.

— Для меня ты всегда останешься Беном.

— Сентиментальность, — бросил он.

— Отпусти Рей, — приказала она, негромко, но твёрдо.

И тут его наполнило странное чувство. Лея Органа... его мать... боялась за Рей. Её беспокойство за мусорщицу было так очевидно. Нить стала пропускать обрывки эмоций; все усилия Рей были сейчас сосредоточены на том, чтобы высвободиться из хватки. Он почувствовал вспышки тёплого чувства и понял, что нежность её была обращена к его матери.

Ещё чуть-чуть, и было бы уже слишком. Его наполнили противоречивые чувства. Почти бездонный гнев на мать; восторг от поимки Рей; понимание, что в другое время, в другом месте мать могла бы порадоваться за него, одобрила бы его выбор спутницы. Он замотал головой, чтобы выйти из замешательства.

— Пожалуйста, сын, отпусти её.

Это вывело его из странного состояния. Он ей больше не сын.

— Не зови меня так. Ты лишилась права называть меня сыном после того, как лгала мне всю жизнь, — злобно сказал он.

— Я лишь хотела защитить тебя. Поверь, — просила она.

— Я больше никогда не поверю ни одному твоему слову, Лея Органа, — ледяным тоном сказал он.

Он почувствовал, как Рей толкается и бьётся, пытаясь вырваться, и его внимание вновь обратилось к ней.

— Рей, не надо сопротивляться, не надо бороться со мной. Приди ко мне, и я дам тебе всё, что в моих силах.

— Я никогда не подчинюсь тебе.

— Всё будет иначе. Мы будем равноправны.

— Ты же хотел учить меня, быть мне наставником? — недоверчиво спросила она.

— Да, хотел, хочу. Но я приму любые твои условия, если пойдёшь со мной.

— Ты говоришь так, словно даёшь мне выбор. А если я не хочу с тобой идти?

— Пожалуйста, ты должна пойти.

— Тебе придётся вести меня силком. Я никогда не пойду по своей воле.

— Значит, по-плохому, — сказал он, потеряв терпение.

— Прошу, Бен, не обязательно так поступать, — вновь взмолилась мать.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь: ни о моих поступках, ни об обязанностях. Замолчи, — выдавил он.

— Я знаю: тебе больно, ты обозлён, но, пожалуйста, отпусти её и пойдём с нами — вернись домой.

Тогда он разъярился.

— Домой? Домой?! Ты говоришь так, словно с тобой у меня был дом. Ты никогда меня не понимала и даже не пыталась.

— Нет, сын, это не та...

— Молчать! Ты больше не заставишь меня усомниться.

От гнева на Лею Органу он стал терять сосредоточенность. В тот миг и разверзся ад. Внезапно они оказались в кругу бойцов Сопротивления и десятка штурмовиков. От удивления он ослабил хватку — Рей вывернулась и побежала что есть сил. Сопротивление атаковало Первый Порядок, и в суматохе Рей шустро уходила от него. Он потянулся за ней, попытался притянуть к себе с помощью Силы... но она была слишком далеко.

К его недоумению, группа штурмовиков покинула бой и, открыв бешеный огонь, бросилась на перехват. Он заорал: "Нет!" — и тоже побежал, отражая выстрелы, какие мог. Собрав всю мощь, он Силой удушил десятки преследовавших Рей штурмовиков. Когда он поднял взгляд, её и след простыл. Он и не сообразил, что только что выдал себя — показал, насколько стал сильнее.

Сопротивление отстреливалось, отступало, но — удивительно — штурмовики их не преследовали. Лея Органа ускользнула в пылу боя.

— Кайло Рен, — услышал он.

Его тянуло побежать следом за Рей, но он понимал, что объяснений его странному поведению у него нет. Он развернулся и увидел взирающую на него капитана Фазму.

— Что, капитан? — спросил он, словно ничего необычного не произошло.

— Верховный лидер Сноук желает говорить с вами. Вы пойдёте со мной.

— Понятно. Значит, я ваш пленник?

— Только если будете сопротивляться.

К той минуте он почти обезумел — она уходила; ушла. Но он знал, что нельзя ослушаться Сноука, и заставил себя проследовать за капитаном Фазмой в ожидавший корабль.

Его шаттл только что встал в док на "Добивающем", и он возвращается мыслями к настоящему. На Куоле — снова неудача. Он спускается по трапу, полный странного спокойствия. Он знает: это всего лишь вопрос времени. Он просто подождёт другого случая. Первый Порядок расширяет присутствие, одерживает победы. Сопротивление скоро падёт, и тогда ей будет негде укрыться, некому будет ей помочь. Он напоминает себе обо всём, что случилось и привело его к этой точке, и он уверен: он к _ней_ всё ближе.


	5. Глава 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уничтожение базы Сопротивления не оставило Галактическую подружку равнодушной, а Галактический идиот теряет самообладание. Еще немного Галактических миньонов, а потом Галактический идиот делает вторую попытку. Я уже говорила, что он идиот галактических масштабов?

Он вновь у себя в кабинете, просматривает последние находки по другому своему проекту. Разумеется, тоже для неё, хоть это и никак не поможет её найти. Он недоволен: его второе дело приносит так же мало успеха. Зацепка слабая, но он отдаёт приказ идти на Корусант.

Он замечает, что, пока он был на Куоле, прибыли Джашад Рен и Палек Рен. Он знает, что должен вызвать их и поприветствовать как подобает, но не хочет видеть рыцарей в этот вечер. До завтра недолго. Джашад ленив, потому что Силы у него много. Джашад и Вайлан Рен были когда-то почти равны ему. С Вайланом всегда было сложно, и Кайло его не любил, но именно от дружелюбного Джашада Кайло чувствовал угрозу, опасался, что тот перехватит у него звание магистра Рыцарей Рен.

И Палек Рен... Самый слабый из рыцарей, если говорить о чувствительности к Силе, но всё же грозный воин. В Академии Джашад и Палек были очень близки. После своего воцарения Кайло едва не распределил их вместе на один пост. Он подумывал, что проявление доброты поможет укрепить его власть, но потом вспомнил, как они все время перешёптываются, вечно что-то планируют и замышляют, и передумал.

Он уже собирается идти спать, и тут в голове сквозь Нить гремит её голос: 

— Кайло Рен!

Он очень удивлён, но быстро приходит в себя.

— О, Рей. Какое... _наслаждение_ слышать тебя, — говорит он с многозначительным нажимом.

— Ах ты мерзавец!

— Ты всегда так любезна, моя милая.

— Куол, я знаю про Куол!

— А чего ты ожидала, если так и скрываешься от меня? Мне кажется, я ясно дал понять, что настроен серьёзно.

— Почему ты просто не оставишь меня в покое? — молит она.

— Потому что между нами Нить. Такова воля Силы, и не нам её оспаривать. Даже джедаи это знают.

— Сила работает не так, она не думает, не делает специально... ничего, — уверенно говорит она.

— Да ладно? Скажи это моему деду.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Он слышит смущение в её голосе.

— Расскажу в другой раз. Ты хотела отругать меня?

Рей досадливо хмыкает.

— Не знаю, зачем я вообще парюсь.

— У меня есть пара версий. — Сегодня он настроен смело.

— Прекрати, просто прекрати. Тебе не обязательно было убивать всех.

— Они враги, Рей. И боюсь, что нет, я должен был убить всех. Это война, именно так ведутся войны.

— Мы ведём войну не так.

— И поэтому проигрываете.

— Мы не проигрываем, — говорит она с обидой.

— Хм...

— Пожалуйста, отстань от меня.

— Никогда.

Она молчит. Он чувствует её недовольство и то, как она пытается скрыть, что... очарована. Он знает, его возлюбленной нравится его непреклонность. Ведь это значит, что ради неё он пойдет на всё. В глубине души ей приятно его внимание, он знает это.

— Рей. Просто покорись, и всё закончится.

— И что? — Сквозь Нить слышна насмешка. — Ты оставишь в покое Сопротивление и распустишь Первый Порядок?

— Всё что угодно, кроме этого, — отвечает он мягко.

— Это единственное, чего я хочу.

— О, ты хочешь многого, очень многого.

— В твоих фантазиях, — фыркает она.

— Ты хорошо разбираешься в моих фантазиях...

— Хватит! О Создатель, ты когда-нибудь уймёшься?

— Это вряд ли. — Дразнить её приятно. Он так устал умолять.

— Я знаю, в тебе ещё остался свет. Знаю.

Его настроение резко меняется.

— Не надо об этом сегодня, — говорит он с предупреждающей ноткой.

— Так ты согласен поговорить об этом как-нибудь потом? — спрашивает она почти с надеждой.

Наступает его черёд умолкнуть. Нет. Он жаждет слышать каждую мысль у неё в голове, он готов говорить с ней, о чём угодно, — но только не об этом.

— Твоя мать скучает по тебе.

— Перестань.

— Нет. — Тот самый тон, на который Рей переходит, когда считает, что перевес на её стороне. — Возвращайся домой. Теперь вся власть у тебя, Сноук больше не командует тобой. Ты можешь закончить всё мановением руки. Установить мир. Только представь, что ты можешь сделать для гала...

— Я сказал, замолчи!

— А мне плевать, что ты сказал! Ты ошибаешься. Я говорила с Леей, и она рассказала...

Он отгораживается от неё.

Кайло с ревом встаёт, меч в руке загорается раньше, чем он успевает подумать об этом. Он рубит стены кабинета и в щепки разбивает мебель Силой, вымещает в криках ярость и злость. Он не любит вспоминать Лею Органу.

Когда приступ гнева проходит, он решает встретиться с Джашадом Реном и Палеком Реном _немедленно_. Лишь бы не оставаться наедине с мыслями. Да и просто приятно будет застать рыцарей врасплох.

***

— Магистр Кайло! — восклицает Джашад в дверях. Кайло с неудовольствием отмечает, что на нём нет маски. Из-за его спины выходит Палек, широкоплечий мужчина, тоже с открытым лицом.

— Ты хотел сказать: "Верховный лидер", — поправляет друга Палек.

— Да, конечно, разумеется, Верховный лидер. — Джашад нервничает. И так худощавый, от этого он выглядит ещё меньше.

Кайло оглядывает каюту Джашада за их спинами. Он замечает брошенную в беспорядке одежду и покосившиеся подушки на диване. Подтверждаются некоторые его подозрения, тесная дружба этих рыцарей внезапно обретает смысл.

— Джашад Рен, Палек Рен. Я рад, что вы... удобно устроились.

Оба запоздало понимают, что их командир недоволен, и поспешно хватаются за маски, создающие положенную дистанцию.

— Верховный лидер, простите нас за беспорядок. Нам сказали, вы примете нас завтра утром, — говорит Джашад и становится между ним и Палеком, будто пытаясь защитить того.

— М-м, да, — скептически роняет Кайло.

Повисает долгая пауза, и Кайло замечает, что Джашад всё ещё загораживает собой своего более крупного товарища. Кайло зол после ужасного разговора с Рей, и ему почти хочется дать Джашаду настоящий повод защищать Палека, но он сознаёт, что это глупо. Кайло ничего не стоит одолеть Джашада, хоть тот и силён, но он не хочет причинять вред своим рыцарям. Они ему пусть не друзья, но союзники. Он расслабляется, и витающее в воздухе напряжение спадает.

— Может, вы пригласите меня войти и мы вежливо побеседуем? — спрашивает Кайло.

Джашад медлит пару секунд, потом отступает в сторону и гостеприимным жестом приглашает внутрь.

— Пожалуйста, входите, — добавляет Палек.

Джашад ведёт их в гостиную, и все трое садятся.

— Как идут дела на "Пределе"? — обращается Кайло к Палеку.

— Он был цел, когда я отчалил. А что с "Пределом" сделала генерал Джехан в моё отсутствие — кто её знает, — отвечает тот.

— Что, она часто даёт повод опасаться за целость корабля? — спрашивает Кайло шутливо.

— Нет, но все приказы она возводит в абсолют. Она очень предана Первому Порядку, настолько, что иногда лучше б не.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, однажды она выиграет битву и проиграет войну.

— А, понимаю. Тогда хорошо, что рядом есть ты. — Кайло доволен, что его рыцари присматривают за его генералами.

— Делаю, что могу.

— А ты, Джашад? Служба на "Восходе" тебя устраивает?

— Разумеется, Верховный лидер. Очень мудрое назначение с Вашей стороны.

Кайло едва не хмыкает вслух. Генерал Тайкен с "Восхода" — всем известный скептик. Кайло не просто так назначил самого одарённого рыцаря к нему на корабль.

— И я полагаю, генерал Тайкен... учится?

— Он прямо-таки стал другим человеком, маги... Верховный лидер, — отвечает Джашад с усмешкой.

— Хорошо. Я рассчитывал, что наглядная демонстрация поможет ему осознать, как он ошибался. — Кайло рад, что хоть что-то идёт так, как он рассчитывал.

Воцаряется долгое молчание, и Кайло понимает, что рыцарям хочется, чтобы он ушёл. Но он задерживается, получая от этого нездоровое удовольствие. Теперь, когда ему известна истинная природа их отношений, ему приятно отнимать у них время, которое они могли бы провести друг с другом. Он в разлуке со своей любимой, так почему им должно доставаться то, чего лишен он сам? И он удобней устраивается в кресле.

***

Он у себя, меряет шагами комнату. Время, что он провёл с рыцарями, не принесло ни капли успокоения. Не надо было выходить из себя во время разговора с ней. Он крутит в голых пальцах полоску кожи с её волос и думает: что, если бы... если б он не ушёл от разговора — стала бы она его слушать? Или всё скатилось бы к тому же, что и всегда? Надо научиться общаться с ней. Он знает, что ещё слишком рано для второй попытки, но он выбит из колеи и растерял осторожность. Томление сжигает его изнутри.

Он пытается успокоиться и тянется к ней через Нить.

— Прошу тебя, Рей, прошу.

Его давно не волнует, каким слабым он становится перед ней. Его показная удаль испаряется, остаётся лишь неодолимая тоска по любимой.

В ответ — ничего.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, поговори со мной.

Нить холодна, и это больно.

— Прошу...

— За что тебя простить? — отзывается она наконец.

— За то, что вышел из себя, за то, что закрылся от тебя в прошлый раз.

— Ты всё время выходишь из себя. Честно говоря, сколько я тебя знаю, ты ни разу не пытался держать себя в руках.

— Рей... — Он пытается сохранить нежный тон.

— Ладно. Ну, чего тебе? — спрашивает она нетерпеливо.

— Только не начинай, а? Можем мы просто... поговорить?

Он чувствует через Нить, как она фыркает, и это почти щекотно. 

— О чём нам говорить? О том, какой ты маньяк-убийца с навязчивой идеей похитить меня?

— Я не хочу похищать тебя, — заклинает он.

Он хочет, чтобы она пришла к нему _добровольно_. Она первая начала игру в кошки-мышки.

— Интересный способ оставить меня в покое.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты была рядом — что в этом дурного? Я знаю, ты чувствуешь то же самое. Влечение... тоску... Я знаю, что я не один.

— Продолжай убеждать себя в этом, — говорит она скептически.

— Пожалуйста, давай не будем ссориться, хотя бы сегодня... Я не выдержу. — Он чувствует, что вот-вот сломается.

— Я... с тобой всё хорошо?

— Нормально, — коротко отвечает он.

— Обычно ты не... На тебя это как-то не похоже. — Голос у неё настороженный, почти испуганный.

— Я просто устал, Рей. Я перепробовал всё, что мог, чтобы добраться до тебя — и всё напрасно. Почему ты не хочешь прийти ко мне или сказать, где ты? — упрашивает он.

— Ты знаешь почему.

— Нет, не знаю, клянусь тебе, не понимаю!

— Мы по разные стороны фронта. Ты убил моих друзей. Ты прокладываешь кровавый путь сквозь галактику в погоне за мной — как далеко мне ещё бежать от тебя?

— Ничего этого бы не случилось, если б ты просто признала то, что произошло между нами. Ты не сможешь сбежать от этого, нельзя убегать вечно! 

Как она не понимает?

— А вот увидишь.

— О Рей...

Наступает тишина, но никто из них не закрывается. Он чувствует её присутствие сквозь Нить — такое умиротворяющее, такое правильное. Впервые за много месяцев он почти спокоен. Как она вообще может жить с той тоской, которую — он знает — она постоянно ощущает? Которая едва не разрывает его на части? Он не может себе представить, что она ничего этого не чувствует. Она должна. Должна...

— Пожалуйста, приди ко мне, — просит он.

— Кайло... Я не могу. 

— Почему?

— Потому что... Из-за всего, что ты натворил. И я едва знаю тебя.

— Ты знаешь меня лучше всех, — говорит он мягко.

— И это печально.

Он ненавидит, когда она смеётся над ним.

— Не будь жестокой.

— Ты просишь меня не быть жестокой? Забавно.

— Я обещаю, что буду вести себя по-другому, если только ты скажешь мне, где ты.

Может, так удастся её завлечь?

— Нет, нет! Прекрати, оставь меня в покое!

— Не могу. Даже если б хотел — нить Силы так не работает. Скайуокер тебя совсем ничему не научил?

— Я не буду обсуждать с тобой Люка.

Она отстраняется, но он успевает почувствовать... нечто.

— Ты не рассказывала ему? — понимает он.

— Это не твоё дело. 

Он не хочет с ней пререкаться, но, может, она и правда не понимает, что пролегло между ними?

— Эта Нить, Рей. Она никогда не исчезнет, по крайней мере, пока один из нас не умрёт. Перестань с ней бороться.

— Это навсегда? — Её голос тих и испуган.

— Да. Ты никогда не сможешь разорвать её. Понимаешь, почему ты должна быть со мной?

— Я могу прожить так всю жизнь, если понадобится, — говорит она твёрдо, но он чувствует нотки страха в её тоне.

— Ну а я не могу! — кричит он в отчаянии. — Тебе надо просто научиться с этим жить. — Разговор выходит из-под контроля, и он почти умоляет: — Обдумай это хотя бы. Раз уж теперь ты знаешь, что это навсегда?

— Может, ты обдумаешь вариант отстать от меня?

Бред.

— Ни за что. Ты моя.

Он потерял берега, его заполняет жажда обладания.

— Я никогда не буду твоей.

— О, будешь! Я разорву галактику на мелкие кусочки, лишь бы найти тебя, — говорит он хищно.

— Разве что.

— Ты уже моя и знаешь об этом.

Почему ей обязательно надо отрицать очевидное?

— Ты ненормальный.

— Из-за тебя я стал таким.

О, любимая, ты сводишь меня с ума.

Она снова молчит. Но он улавливает её вздох, который повергает его в трепет.

— Я не могу... не могу так поступить, — говорит она наконец.

— Погоди, Рей! Прости меня!

Слишком поздно, её уже нет.

Он стоит посреди своих покоев, совершенно разбитый, меч стынет у пояса. Он вновь пришёл к этому — сложил всего себя к её ногам, а она просто отвернулась и ушла. О, как же это больно!


	6. Глава 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот вспоминает, как Галактическая подружка узнала о его склонности к нанесению себе увечий. В памяти всплывает, как он впервые осознал свои (весьма незрелые) чувства. Затем он думает о встрече с Трудным ребёнком из числа миньонов, которому требовалось преподать урок.

Кайло просыпается опустошённым. Вчера он распахнул перед ней душу, а она опять его отвергла... и лишила смысла, лишила цели. Он знает, что никогда не отступит, но начинает терять надежду. Начинает задаваться вопросом: неужели вся жизнь его пройдёт вот так? Неужели он обречён желать, любить и никогда не обрести её? Он уверен: она погубит его, если он не сумеет её настичь.

Он проводит рукой по глазам и тяжело вздыхает. Он скучает по ней, хоть никогда по-настоящему не обладал ею. Он просто откуда-то знает, что она — его недостающая половинка, и его гложет томление. Он вспоминает последний раз, когда чувствовал себя таким раздавленным.

Это случилось сразу после его самовольного полёта на Катни, три месяца назад — и шесть месяцев спустя после их первой встречи на Такодане. Он был в своих покоях на "Добивающем", на пути к кораблю Сноука. Ему разрешили свободно перемещаться, видя, что он не намерен ослушаться приказа. Кайло понимал, что ему следовало готовиться к аудиенции; что он допустил грубую оплошность. Ему не стоило лететь в одиночку на Катни на поиски Рей. Он понимал, что его ждёт суровая кара. И всё же не мог заставить себя тревожиться об этом.

Он был в состоянии, близкому к отчаянию. Он её видел, совсем рядом... да ещё эта встреча с Леей Органой впервые за много лет... Всё это спуталось в клубок острой грусти. Тогда он впервые допустил мысль, что, возможно, Рей никогда не будет рядом. Он дал тоске потянуть себя вниз, вниз, вниз.

Кайло сел и медленно закатал рукав. Почти ритуальным движением провёл лезвием по мягкой плоти руки, пытаясь придать очертания внутренней муке. Снова и снова, линия за линией, он искал умиротворения в своём клинке. Но привычного покоя не обретал. Он не стал сдаваться и уже едва не терял сознание от потери крови. Он был готов завыть от безысходности, так сильно ему её не хватало.

Он крайне удивился, когда почувствовал робкое прикосновение сквозь Нить. Не долго думая, потянулся в ответ и послал в пустоту отчаянное:

— Рей, о Рей...

— Я... что ты делаешь? — неуверенно спросила она.

— Ничего, — скупо ответил он.

Он не хотел, чтобы она знала о его... способе преодоления.

— Но... что-то не так, я, кажется...

Она схватывала на лету. Погрузилась в него — он не успел даже понять, что она это умеет, — и увидела всё его глазами.

— Ты весь в крови! О Создатель, сколько тут крови! Что произошло?! — В её голосе было столько тревоги за него.

— Ничего страшного. Не стоит волноваться.

— Ничего страшного? Ты это называешь "ничего"? Тебе надо показать порезы врачу! Что-то случилось на Катни? — Она говорила торопливо; её неподдельное волнение за него было не скрыть.

— Нет, Рей... Это правда ерунда, прошу тебя.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? Ты залил кровью всё вокруг, и я чувствую, что у тебя кружится голова!

— Ладно. Я сам с этим разберусь.

Он поднялся и пошёл в душ. Он не стал прогонять Рей, пусть освоится в его голове. Ощущать её было приятно, он был благодарен, что она с ним. Она умолкла и просто наблюдала. Осмотрев раны, он понял, что порезы оказались глубже, чем он хотел. Придётся всё же пойти к медикам. Но он не хотел её отпускать, поэтому просто замотал руку, полагая, что и так будет держаться.

— Ну вот, тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Он вернулся в комнаты и поглядел на пролетающие звёзды.

— Как ты умудрился так пораниться? Почему ты сидел и ничего не делал, чтобы остановить кровь?

— Я... я не хочу тебе рассказывать.

— Но...

— Рей, нет...

Должно быть, она уловила что-то от него.

— Ты что... ты что, сам это сделал?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить!

— Ты сам — о Сила... зачем тебе такое делать?

— Помогает. — Слово сорвалось прежде, чем он как следует его обдумал.

— Но... как?

— Не знаю! Помогает и всё, — сердито ответил он. Кайло не желал продолжать этот разговор.

— И... часто ты? — запинаясь, спросила она.

— Нет... это зависит от...

— От чего?

— Пожалуйста, я не хочу об этом говорить.

Она увидела гораздо больше, чем он хотел.

— Но...

— Пожалуйста, Рей, пожалуйста, — умолял он.

— Просто скажи мне, зачем ты это сделал?

— Потому что тебя здесь нет! — раздосадованно ощерился он. — Потому что ты была у меня в руках и всё вот-вот должно было закончиться. Ты вот-вот могла оказаться со мной, а вместо этого я сижу один у себя, весь в крови, и это даже не помогает!

Она потрясённо умолкла. Гоня слёзы, с рвущимся сердцем, он тяжело сел. Даже её присутствие через Нить не утешало. В тот миг он и понял, что любит её. Что только любовь могла сотворить с ним такое. Он тут же заслонил эту мысль.

— Мне жаль, — прошептала Рей через Нить.

— Что? — переспросил он, не веря.

— Мне жаль... жаль, что... что тебе больно.

— Так приди ко мне. О Рей, прошу, приди ко мне.

— Ты же знаешь: не приду.

— Знаю...

Его раздирали противоречивые чувства. Он не хотел, чтобы она уходила, но повлиять на неё не мог и знал, что отстраниться следует ему.

— Ты прекратишь это? Увечить себя? — мягко спросила она.

— Не знаю. Возможно.

— Прошу, перестань. Я не... я не хочу тебе зла... Больше не хочу. — Она, казалось, сама себя удивила.

— Странно тогда, что сегодня ты в меня стреляла. — Кайло надо было поменять тему, и он вернулся к своему обычному пренебрежительному тону.

— Ты собирался захватить меня!

— Да... да, собирался. Несколько месяцев собирался, Рей. Ты не оставила мне выбора.

— Так почему не отстанешь?

— Я много раз говорил тебе, Рей. Между нами Нить. Нам нужно быть вместе.

— Но почему? Почему мы не можем отгородиться друг от друга и забыть про всё?

— Ты... в самом деле хотела бы этого? — Мысль, что ей может этого хотеться, глубоко уязвила его.

— Конечно, хотела бы! Я же всего этого не просила. — Её голос звучал высокомерно, так было всегда, когда она возражала. 

— Но... как же Нить, — повторил он, не в силах поверить. Он так и не понимает, даже теперь, почему её это не волнует.

— Мне плевать. Не стоило вообще с тобой заговаривать. Просто почувствовала, что ты... а, забудь. — Она снова помолчала, а потом добавила: — Обещай мне, что больше не будешь увечить себя.

— Я... подумаю.

— Хорошо. Я... я пошла.

Он отпустил её без возражений. Этой ночью он больше не желал умолять, и ему нужно было подумать.

Он долго сидел, слушал тишину Нити и думал.

Он любил её.

О Сила, он любил её. Как низко он пал из-за неё. Он обещал себе, что никогда не опустится до любви, как Лея Органа; что никогда не будет так глубоко одержим другим человеком.

Принцесса и Негодяй. Когда-то Кайло почти поклонялся Лее Органе. Мальчику, которым он был, она казалась чарующей. Он гордился тем, что он её сын. Она была такой неистовой, такой преданной народу галактики.

Хан Соло — то совсем другое дело. Когда Кайло подрос и понял, что за человек его отец, он был горько разочарован.

Любовь поймала Лею Органу в силки; размягчила её. Он увидел, какой разрушительной может быть любовь, как она может завлечь две несхожие души в схватку, в которой проиграют оба. Подростком он решил, что Люк Скайуокер прав в том, что отказался от привязанностей, и, как мог, подражал ему. Он чурался неловких заигрываний со стороны других учеников Академии. Решил, что не подвергнет себя такому риску.

В ту ночь он сидел в своих покоях, и его окатило понимание, что он действительно глубоко влюблён в Рей. Его мучил страх; страх от того, какую власть Рей обрела над ним. Кайло предпринял все меры предосторожности. Но всё равно не уберёгся. Беспомощный, бессильный, сам не свой. _Влюблённый._

Выдернув себя из воспоминаний, Кайло Рен решает больше не думать о своём поражении. Он признался себе в том, что она получила над ним власть; что он позволил заманить себя в эту ловушку. К тому же, теперь это источник его могущества. Он напоминает себе, сколько в нём теперь мощи. Он так и продолжал бы гнуть спину и расшаркиваться перед Сноуком, не влюбись он в неё по уши. Может, она и обладает полной властью над ним, но она возвела его выше, чем он мог себе представить. Надо просто ещё немного постараться. Его рыцари собираются, Сопротивление дрогнуло. Надо только набраться терпения.

***

— Верховный лидер.

— Ну что там, Хакс?

Теперь Кайло редко зовёт его "генералом". Это раздражает рыжего надоеду, и Кайло доволен. Так что вряд ли в обозримом будущем он будет обращаться к Хаксу по званию.

— Вайлан Рен задерживается. Его транспорт испытывает технические трудности. Им пришлось сделать остановку на Шендене.

Вайлан Рен. Кайло ненавидит Вайлана, всегда ненавидел. Тот обладает почти противоестественными познаниями в технике и всегда с поразительной изощрённостью управлял Силой. Вайлан Рен мог намеренно вывести корабль из строя. Их ненависть в полной мере взаимна, и он уверен, что Вайлан охотно оттянул бы их встречу, насколько мог.

Он вспоминает, как впервые прибыл на "Звёздный разрушитель" Вайлана, "Доминион". Он нанёс ему визит после Натана Рена, чуть больше двух месяцев назад. Шаттл встал в док без происшествий, и Кайло спустился по рампе, ожидая увидеть встречающего его Вайлана Рена. Вместо этого он увидел генерала Лотракка.

— Верховный лидер, — робким голосом приветствовала его эта неумолимо заурядная личность.

— Генерал Лотракк, благодарю вас за встречу, но где Вайлан Рен?

— Его... его задержали неотложные дела.

Кайло не желал ждать и не был настроен играть в светские игры. Он просто заглянул в мысли генерала и нашёл то, что искал: "Вайлан, сукин сын. Уйти бы живым. Так унизить Верховного лидера — он думал, это сойдёт ему с рук? Ходят истории о том, на что способен наш новый Верховный лидер. Дразнить его — Вайлан спятил".

Кайло отстранился. Со стороны Вайлана Рена невероятно глупо было испытывать его терпение, и Кайло предвкушал, как покажет своему отбившемуся от рук рыцарю, _насколько_ глупо.

— Отведите меня к нему, генерал Лотракк, — приказал Кайло.

— Сэр, я... я боюсь, я не в полной мере уверен, где именно находится Вайлан Рен. В сию минуту. Верховный лидер, сэр.

Кайло чуть не рассмеялся, глядя на боязливого генерала.

— Это не беда.

Он прикрыл глаза под маской, открылся Силе и стал искать след Вайлана Рена. Чтобы найти его, понадобилось всего несколько секунд.

— Он на третьей палубе, в тренировочном зале.

Генерал Лотракк продолжал неподвижно стоять, пока Кайло не рявкнул:

— После вас, генерал!

— Конечно, прошу сюда, Верховный лидер, сэр.

По пути к Вайлану Рену Кайло воспользовался возможностью прощупать мысли членов экипажа.

Мимо них на почтительном расстоянии прошла группа штурмовиков. Кайло замедлил шаг и заглянул им в головы.

"Я слышал, он может сдёргивать СИД-ки с неба". Он ещё ни разу такого не делал, но штурмовик наверняка прав.

"Надеюсь, он будет лучше Снуока. Кайло Рен хотя бы не брезгует ходить среди нас". Это Кайло понравилось. Он как раз надеялся, что появление на людях сыграет ему на руку.

"Что здесь делает Кайло Рен? О Создатель, надеюсь корабль уцелеет. Говорят, у него крутой нрав, а Сноука он убил силой мысли". Кайло удивлённо приподнял бровь. Интересно, многие ли знают, как всё было на самом деле в тот день, когда он убил Сноука.

"Если половина историй о новом Верховном лидере — правда, то скоро войне конец. Его называют неукротимым". Ах, как приятно было такое слышать. Вот на это он и надеялся: что молва о его могуществе разойдётся и обеспечит ему благосклонное отношение как к предводителю. Сноук полагался на загадочность... Кайло, если придётся, будет полагаться на искусность и грубую силу.

Они повернули за угол и прошли мимо молодого офицера. Кайло скользнул по его сознанию.

"Говорят, он чокнулся, гоняется за какой-то джедайской сучкой". Кайло мгновенно вскипел, развернулся, схватил перепуганного офицера за глотку, не потрудившись прибегнуть к Силе, и пригвоздил к стене. Под пальцами бился пульс. Он хотел прибить это ничтожество, который дерзнул думать о Рей в таких неуважительных выражениях.

— Мне стоило бы убить тебя на месте, — прошипел Кайло в модулятор.

Глаза офицера лезли из орбит, и Кайло не требовалось прибегать к помощи Силы, чтобы почувствовать тошнотворный страх, исходивший от страдальца.

— Верховный лидер! — ахнул генерал Лотракк. — Чем лейтенант Эльнат вызвал Ваше недовольство?

— Пусть это останется между нами с лейтенантом. Оставьте нас, я скоро подойду. — Кайло неотрывно смотрел на свою жертву, не удостоив генерала взгляда. Он почувствовал, как генерал замер, а затем отошёл.

— Прошу простить меня, Верховный лидер, за что бы я там ни сделал! Мне жаль! — выпалил лейтенант Эльнат, которому с трудом хватало воздуха, чтобы выговорить эти слова.

Кайло склонил голову набок и долго разглядывал провинившегося офицера. Он хотел убить его, но понимал, что и так имеет репутацию... неуравновешенной личности. Сейчас было не время, если он желал закрепиться в новом положении. К тому же ему было нужно, чтобы Первый Порядок отыскал Рей. И Кайло отпустил беднягу. Быстро отступил назад, и лейтенант рухнул к его ногам, жадно ловя ртом воздух.

— Ты недостоин земли под её ногами. Никогда больше не смей думать так о ней, — бросил он на прощание.

Он нашёл Вайлана Рена и генерала Лотракка в тренировочном зале. Вайлан, как всегда, держался надменно, генерал выглядел так, словно с радостью оказался бы где-нибудь в другом месте.

Кайло подошёл вплотную к Вайлану Рену и навис над ним.

— Что такое важное, Вайлан Рен, заставило меня ждать тебя?

— Да ладно тебе, Кайло, мы оба знаем, что верховодить тебе не по зубам, — ухмыльнулся Вайлан.

Кайло поднял руку — Вайлан пролетел через весь зал, ударился о стену и неуклюже свалился на мат.

— Возможно, тебе захочется взять свои слова обратно, Вайлан Рен.

Он молча смотрел, как рыцарь поднялся на ноги. Маска скрывала выражение его лица. Кайло потянулся к нему через Силу и почувствовал удивление и замешательство.

— Ты всегда был любимчиком Сноука, но только из-за твоих знаменитых предков. С чего мне идти за тобой после того, как ты предал своего учителя? — с вызовом бросил Вайлан.

— Или пойдёшь, или умрёшь. — Кайло решил представить выбор в самых простых понятиях.

— Вот и отлично — приступим. Всегда хотел по-настоящему подраться с тобой, — сказал Вайлан.

Кайло свирепо оскалился под маской. Вайлан понятия не имел, в какую ловушку только что угодил.

Генерал Лотракк постарался сжаться у входа в незаметный комочек. Кайло был рад, что генерал здесь. Чем больше людей увидит, что родилось в тот день, когда он убил Сноука, тем лучше.

Рыцари принялись кружить друг против друга, и Вайлан первый зажёг меч. Кайло лениво крутанул мечом, желая внушить Вайлану ложное чувство уверенности. Он мог бы кончить всё в два счёта, но ему было нужно преподать урок.

Тогда Вайлан сделал выпад. Кайло блокировал. Вайлан отступил, а затем снова быстро ринулся вперед. Кайло отбивал каждый удар мечом, не прибегая к Силе.

Вайлан широко замахнулся, и Кайло употребил Силу, чтобы оттолкнуть его меч. Вайлан озадаченно замер. Кайло никогда прежде не использовал так Силу, и Вайлан оказался к этому не готов. Снова и снова он пытался нанести удар, и каждый раз Сила этому мешала. Кайло было словно окутан щитом; ничто не могло его достать.

Вайлан не желал сдаваться. Он продолжал бросаться на Кайло, но так и не находил способа обойти его новое странное умение. Вайлан тяжело дышал от изнеможения, а Кайло отводил его удары в сторону с непринуждённым изяществом, почти без усилий.

Кайло наскучила схватка, он вытянул руку, с помощью Силы вырвал у Вайлана меч и отшвырнул его. Вонзившись в стену, меч затрещал и зашипел.

Вайлан Рен взирал на пустую ладонь, казалось, целую вечность, а затем поднял взгляд на Кайло. Тогда Кайло притянул Вайлана к себе с помощью Силы, и тот повис перед ним. Меч Кайло оказался в дюймах от его горла. Кайло чувствовал, как Вайлан пытался оттолкнуть его, но это было, как трепыхание крыльев, тщетно и бесполезно.

Вайлан продолжал рваться, собрал всю свою мощь, чтобы высвободиться из тисков магистра. В прошлом Кайло прилагал много усилий, когда бился с Вайланом. Кайло был более сильным бойцом, но прежде между ними разворачивалась настоящая борьба, в которой обоим приходилось призывать на помощь все свои навыки. Но не в тот раз. В тот раз было достаточно проявить разве что частицу новых способностей.

— Ты никогда не был так силён... Как?.. — прошептал Вайлан.

— Сноук задал тот же вопрос. — Кайло выключил и прикрепил к поясу меч, всё ещё продолжая удерживать Вайлана в воздухе другой рукой. — Он не усвоил урок вовремя.

Затем Кайло отпустил Вайлана. Ощутив под ногами пол, побеждённый рыцарь едва устоял на ногах. Вайлан, который был не намного ниже Кайло, казалось, съёжился — почти оробел.

— Полагаю, это последний раз, когда я вынужден показать тебе на деле?

— Да... Верховный лидер.

Кайло выныривает из воспоминаний и видит, что Хакс всё ещё здесь, ждёт в нетерпении.

— А что остальные?

Демиан, Джашад и Палек уже здесь.

— Натан Рен появится до конца цикла, а Виток Рен прибывает на "Добивающий" послезавтра. Если не произойдёт никаких изменений, конечно.

— А что, есть причины полагать, что мы можем изменить курс? Какие-то новости? — Кайло не удаётся скрыть пылкость, с которой он это сказал. Сейчас они направляются на Корусант, следуя по наводке, связанной с другим его проектом.

— Нет, Верховный лидер. Ничего нового с Куола. Однако наши агенты полагают, что вот-вот обнаружат главную базу Сопротивления.

Это по-настоящему хорошие новости. Если Рей всё ещё с Леей Органой, то он наверняка найдёт её в их центре управления. Отчаяние отступает, бодрость вновь наполняет его.

Сопротивление ежедневно сдаёт позиции, а Первый Порядок вырывает с корнем, уничтожает каждый очаг, каждую ячейку их организации. Скоро Рей будет негде укрыться.


	7. Глава 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот перебирает связанные с Галактической подружкой трофеи (ведь это совсем-совсем не стрёмно, о нет) и вспоминает, как изучал её прошлое. Затем он гуляет по Галактическим Висячим садам и в подробностях представляет, что будет делать с Галактической подружкой, — и мы узнаём ответ на животрепещущий вопрос, девственник ли он.

Кайло перебирает свою коллекцию. Он у себя в покоях, маска небрежно отброшена в сторону. Он достаёт куклу-повстанца и уже не в первый раз задумывается, не _она_ ли своими руками сделала её? Он вспоминает, как стал обладателем этой вещи.

Одним из первых его решений на посту Верховного лидера было послать на Джакку батальон штурмовиков. Он жаждал собрать все сведения о Рей, какие только можно. Вначале он хотел отправиться туда сам, но это было сразу после его возвышения и он понимал, что должен сосредоточиться на своих обязанностях. Если он хочет найти Рей, ему понадобятся все ресурсы Первого Порядка.

— Верховный лидер, — обратилась к нему капитан Фазма по возвращении с миссии.

— Капитан Фазма, расскажите, что вы нашли на Джакку?

— Согласно Вашему приказу, мы собрали всё, имеющее отношение к сборщице утиля, известной как Рей.

— И?

— Мы обнаружили её жилище. Все личные вещи здесь, — ответила Фазма и жестом указала на своего подчинённого. Безликий штурмовик вышел вперёд и поставил к нему на стол ящик, полный находок. — Мы записали голограммы всего в соответствии с вашими инструкциями, они загружены и готовы к просмотру.

— Докладывайте.

— Рей, фамилии нет. Жила на Джакку оценочно в течение четырнадцати лет и, как нам удалось узнать, большую часть времени заботилась о себе сама. Ункар Платт, кролут мужского пола, был её, можно сказать, работодателем. Она продавала ему детали в обмен на еду.

Ужасно было узнать, что его Рей вела настолько тяжелую жизнь. Работала за еду! Ему захотелось стереть эту захолустную помойку с лица галактики.

— Если она не родилась на Джакку, то как попала туда? — спросил он.

— Нам удалось узнать очень немногое, — продолжала Фазма. — Только то, что её оставили на попечение Ункара Платта. Ему дали кредитов, и он согласился включить её в число своих сборщиков деталей. Ей было около пяти лет от роду. 

От известия, что её бросили, у него перехватило дыхание. Столько лет одна. Его до сих пор переполняет бессильная ярость при мысли об этом.

— Кто её оставил? — прорычал он.

— Платт сказал, что это была человеческая пара, по возрасту они годились ей в родители.

Он почти рявкнул:

— Имена!

— Платт запомнил только мужчину. Силтен Кри. По его словам, этот Кри был известный жулик. Платт не видал его с тех пор, как тот оставил девочку.

Не густо, но, по крайней мере, с этого можно было начать. Кайло до сих пор не знает, хочет ли он найти её родителей, чтобы преподнести ей как дар или чтобы убить их из мести. Эти люди предали его любимую.

— Её товарищи? — поинтересовался он.

— У неё как будто не было друзей или приятелей, не считая одного молодого человека.

— Расскажите мне об этом... приятеле, — велел Кайло жёстко.

— Его зовут Йорин Глант, возраст двадцать два стандартных года. 

Немногословность Фазмы страшно раздражала. Ему нужны были подробности. И эта маленькая новость его не обрадовала.

— Как они познакомились?

— Он тоже собирал старьё и сдавал Ункару Платту. Похоже, их отношения были чисто профессиональными. 

Это его немного успокоило.

— Что-то ещё?

— Советую посмотреть голозаписи, Верховный лидер. 

Это не укрылось от его внимания; обычно Фазма просто говорила всё как есть. Он решил последовать совету.

Он отпустил штурмовиков и открыл голограммы. Смотрел на мелькающие картинки и впитывал информацию. Он обнаружил, что сведений о Рей мало — все знали о ней, но никто не знал её. Один допрос за другим, одни и те же вопросы. Она держалась особняком. Работала с другими, когда было надо — но и только. Кайло жадно вглядывался в каждую запись.

Он и сейчас часто пересматривает их. Садится и листает голограммы, с неприязнью пропуская Йорина Гланта. Он выбирает ту, которую смотрит чаще всего. Это её имела в виду капитан Фазма. Он ещё на "Старкиллере" узнал, какой одинокой была Рей; почувствовал её горькую тоску, которая напомнила ему его собственную. Но он нисколько не был готов к тому, что увидел на этой записи.

Включается картинка, и он видит знакомую сцену: штурмовики заходят в лежащий на боку старый АТ-АТ. Они разбирают её дом на части и прихватывают с собой всё, что может иметь отношение к ней. Он бросает взгляд на сухие цветы и думает о её покоях. Когда Рей будет с ним, ей не понадобятся мёртвые растения.

Он возвращается к голограмме, которая запечатлела большую часть внутренней стены павшего чудовища. Тысячи маленьких чёрточек, по одной на каждый день горя. Этими царапинами она исчисляла свое бесконечное ожидание, свою боль. Отмечала время, как узник в камере, как раб. Он ненавидит эту картину и всё же не может оторваться. Он не помнит, сколько раз пересматривал запись, лелея надежду, что однажды найдет способ как-то это исправить. То, что это вообще было в её жизни, снедает его изнутри. Он хотел бы вернуться назад во времени и спасти её, но это за пределами даже его могущества. Так что он просто смотрит и строит планы. И вновь думает о том, как он зол на Лею Органу за то, что при ней в галактике была возможна настолько тяжелая жизнь, как у Рей. 

Звонит его комм.

— Верховный лидер? — раздаётся из динамика голос Хакса.

— Да, Хакс?

— Натан Рен скоро прибудет в док. Желаете поприветствовать его лично?

Кайло закатывает глаза и вздыхает. Нет, он не желает лично приветствовать его, но у него нет веской причины отказаться. Он терпеть не может эту сторону своей новой жизни. Он просто хочет провести вечер в мыслях о Рей.

— Я скоро буду.

***

Кайло наблюдает, как шаттл заходит в огромный ангар. Хотел бы он лучше понимать Натана Рена. Тот никогда не давал поводов для беспокойства, но в мотивах его поступков как будто не было никакого смысла. Когда они все были моложе и учились на джедаев, Натан страстно увлекался джедайской историей и преданиями. Он почти боготворил древние учения и всё же, когда... представилась возможность присоединиться к Рыцарям Рен, первый выступил вперёд.

Натан Рен сходит по рампе — воплощение сдержанности. Высокий и стройный, руки в элегантных перчатках, и, кажется, ничто не способно поколебать его спокойствие.

— Натан Рен, — приветствует его Кайло ровным голосом.

— Верховный лидер, — в тон ему отвечает тот.

— Полагаю, на "Бесстрашном" всё в порядке?

— Это прекрасный корабль. Я был рад служить на нём.

— Ты не хочешь возвращаться? — с любопытством спрашивает Кайло.

— Решать Вам.

— Нам многое нужно сделать, но, я уверен, в своё время ты вернёшься туда.

— Как скажете.

Кайло вновь чувствует, как его раздражает эта скупость. Натан слова лишнего не скажет и никогда не даст понять, о чём думает. Кайло пытается проникнуть в его сознание, но видит там лишь сильное чувство долга и целеустремлённость. Это должно бы принести ему удовлетворение, но не приносит. Натан никогда не давал повода сомневаться в нём, и всё же...

— Все, кроме Вайлана Рена и Виток Рен, уже здесь. — Кайло лениво подаёт знак лейтенанту, который до сих пор молча дожидался распоряжений, а теперь поспешил к ним. — Лейтенант Врисс проводит тебя к твоим покоям. Прошу меня извинить, у меня есть дела. Добро пожаловать на "Добивающий", Натан Рен.

***

Кайло в покоях Рей, ходит по комнатам. Он скучает по ней. Последний разговор оставил его опустошённым. Он проверяет каждую мелочь, убеждается, что всё на своих местах, всё так, как он задумал. Он идёт в спальню и открывает гардероб, полный красивой одежды. Он позаботился, чтобы у неё было всё, чего она только может пожелать. Все цвета просты, продуманы, элегантны — он заказал самые разнообразные варианты. Интересно, что она выберет. Здесь множество платьев, которые — он надеется — понравятся ей. Он жаждет увидеть её в пышных нарядах, которые для неё приготовил. Так легко вообразить её одетой в дорогие ткани — его руки подрагивают при мысли о том, как он будет проводить ими по роскошному платью и чувствовать под ним Рей.

Он растягивается на её кровати, представляя себе... много чего.

Ему хочется обратиться к ней, но он знает, что она не станет разговаривать с ним вновь так скоро. Он не вполне понимает почему, но ему кажется, что она старается удержаться как можно дольше. Это дарит ему надежду на то, что, может быть, её тоже тянет к нему. Может быть, не меньше, чем его к ней. Кайло сознаёт, что она не любит его — для этого пока слишком рано. Но он уверен, что она чувствует влечение, даже если отрицает это. Он верит, что искра, которую он раздул в бушующее пламя, тлеет и в ней. И старается не вспоминать, каким трудным был их последний разговор.

Он снял шлем и перчатки, чтобы лучше представить то, чего — он знает — недолго осталось ждать. Ей не нравится его маска, он собирается снимать её на время, что они будут проводить вместе. Это необычно; он всегда оставался в маске с... другими. Когда он только перешёл к Сноуку шесть лет назад, то обнаружил, что вызывает... интерес со стороны женщин определённого сорта. Он только что освободился от джедайских обетов и жаждал как можно сильней отдалиться от прежней жизни, так что пользовался всем, что ему так щедро предлагали. Но он не желал делить с ними и малую часть себя, поэтому никогда не открывал лица, никогда не снимал даже перчаток. Всё, лишь бы избежать ловушки, в которую попалась когда-то Лея Органа. 

Он брал их сзади, наслаждаясь властью над ними, животной низменностью действа. Разумеется, теперь даже мысль о том, чтобы прикоснуться к другой женщине, вызывает у него отвращение. Он не делал ничего подобного с тех самых пор, как Рей пленила его.

Насколько же большего он желает от Рей, вместе с Рей! Заполняя её, он хочет смотреть ей в глаза. Касаться каждой клеточки её тела голыми руками. И чтобы она касалась его, прижималась, нагая, к его нагому телу. Он никогда раньше не позволял себе такого; не желал быть настолько открытым перед кем-то. Но сейчас... сейчас он хочет, чтобы ничто не разделяло его и его любимую. Он мечтает проводить каждую ночь, обнимая её, деля с ней всё. Он отдаст ей всего себя, не утаит ничего...

Он представляет себе её нежные, сладкие губы и думает о том, как однажды, уже скоро, она будет здесь, и он сможет целовать её прекрасный, чётко очерченный ротик. Он никогда прежде никого не целовал — это было слишком личным. Но с Рей он хочет этого, хочет всего... Он представляет, как будет держать её лицо в ладонях и проникнет языком ей в рот, как наконец ощутит её вкус.

Он вспоминает, как сильно ему хотелось покрыть поцелуями её нежную шею, когда она была прикована к креслу. В тот день он был так озадачен своими порывами. Он никогда не стремился к близости ни с кем, никого не желал вот так. Вожделение, конечно, было ему знакомо, но прежде его совершенно не волновало, с кем утолять эту жажду. И всё же тогда, ещё до Нити Силы, он уже мечтал прикоснуться к ней. Его одолело невыносимое желание сорвать с рук перчатки и ощутить под пальцами мягкость её кожи. О, лучше б он тогда поддался ему!

Кайло думает о том, как он будет скользить ладонями вдоль её тела, запустит пальцы под одежду и бережно разденет её. Её кожа будет как шёлк. Чудесно будет держать её в объятиях и целовать _везде_. Он будет любить её нежно и сладко, а она будет вздрагивать и трепетать от желания. Желать его. Он доведёт её до предела и будет удерживать, заставит её умолять о разрядке. Она простонет его имя, и тогда он заполнит её своим семенем, сделает своей, _отметит её_. Рей будет принадлежать ему во всех смыслах. Может быть, однажды он даже зачнёт в ней дитя.

Он представляет её под собой, и его член твердеет всё сильнее. Он нечасто позволяет себе сбросить напряжение: от этого он только острее чувствует, как ему не хватает её. Это оставляет его опустошённым, с ясным осознанием, что её с ним нет, хотя её место здесь. Потом его преследуют горячечные сны и яркие фантазии. Сегодня он не поддастся. Но он позволяет себе и дальше представлять её...

***

Он возвращается к себе, но всё ещё тоскует по Рей. Время, проведённое в её покоях, оказало на него совсем не то воздействие, на которое он надеялся. Напротив, он только явственнее ощутил, что её нет рядом. Он окружил себя её частичками, создал для неё жилище, но это ничтожная, бледная замена его сияющей Рей. Он знает, что она не станет с ним разговаривать, и всё же тешит себя прикосновением к её барьерам, стремится ощутить её единственным способом, который ему доступен.

Он пристрастился к этому. Словно уличный попрошайка, Кайло жмётся к её стенам, сворачивается клубочком у преграды. Так он может ощутить её энергию. Пусть слабо, но она чувствуется, и он берёт сколько может. Он не может различить ничего определенного, но её присутствие не спутать ни с чем.

Он лежит один в своей холодной постели и скользит по поверхности её щитов, впитывая её слабые отсветы, и вдруг Нить открывается, и _она_ оказывается рядом. Она ничего не говорит, но он чувствует её — яркую, чистую, желанную. Он боится спугнуть её и потому молчит.

Его дыхание ускоряется: он наслаждается ею. Она тёплая, текучая и наполняет всё его существо. По коже бегут мурашки, и ему так хорошо. Он не может удержаться и посылает через Нить:

— Рей...

— Тс-с... — отвечает она.

Цепляться за неё значит потерять. Он сдерживается и просто позволяет ей течь сквозь себя. Он не вполне понимает, что происходит, зачем она это делает, но он до постыдного благодарен. Их последний разговор был таким трудным, её отпор — таким болезненным. Она располагается в его разуме, и это почти как если бы она на самом деле была с ним. Он опьянён её дурманящим присутствием.

Он хочет заговорить с ней, спросить, почему она это делает, за что ему этот невозможный дар. Но не решается, просто позволяет ей виться внутри и весь отдается удовольствию.

Проснувшись наутро, он уверен, что она была с ним всю ночь. О Рей!..

***

Виток Рен прибыла, а про то, когда к ним присоединится Вайлан Рен, ничего не слышно, так что он собирает тех пятерых рыцарей, что уже здесь.

Они рассаживаются в большом зале. Раньше он служил для голографических аудиенций Сноука, но Кайло положил этому конец. Он отдаёт приказы по обычным каналам. С высоты его нынешнего положения кажется глупым пользоваться огромной голографической проекцией.

— Коль скоро мы почти все здесь, я счёл разумным провести собрание.

Рыцари Рен кивают.

— Как многие из вас знают, я разыскиваю Люка Скайуокера и девушку-джедайку Рей. Сейчас это приоритетная цель Первого Порядка. Я полагаю, что Сопротивление прячет их у себя, но мы успешно находим и уничтожаем их укрепления.

— Верховный лидер, — подает голос Демиан Рен, который будто собирается с духом.

— Говори, — приказывает Кайло.

— Простите, Вы говорите, что наша главная цель — девушка? Это правда?

Кайло застывает. Он понимает, что уже весь флот в курсе его охоты. Чтобы мобилизовать ресурсы, приходится говорить открыто, но он всё ещё не хочет обсуждать эту тему. Однако, по-видимому, настало время объясниться. Досадно, что Демиан стал выспрашивать подробности.

— Да, это так, — отвечает Кайло. 

— Но каким образом она угрожает Первому Порядку? — спрашивает Виток Рен.

Виток самая старшая из рыцарей. Её юность пришлась на времена Империи, она была офицером и скрывала свою чувствительность к Силе, пока не появилась возможность безопасно выйти из тени. Она пришла в Академию уже взрослой женщиной и стала для Кайло наставницей, когда он был ещё мальчиком. Он всегда уважал её за практичность и полагался на её прошлый опыт. Неудивительно, что она первая стала задавать вопросы по тактике.

— Всё дело в том, что она собой воплощает. Она живое свидетельство возрождения джедаев. Она изрядно одарена Силой, и, если мы пустим всё на самотёк, она и Скайуокер сделаются опасны, — отвечает Кайло. 

— Верховный лидер, я внимательно изучал донесения разведки. Там нет упоминаний, что Люк Скайуокер был с девушкой, только сообщения о неудачных попытках поймать её саму. Откуда нам знать, что они вместе? — Это Натан, рассудительный, как всегда.

— Это просто логический вывод. Недавно я... посещал место, где прятался Люк Скайуокер, и нашёл там следы присутствия Рей. Они сбежали вместе. Уверен, сейчас он тренирует её.

— Но мы не знаем наверняка? — спрашивает Виток.

Кайло каменеет, в ярости оттого, что это стало предметом обсуждения. Вместе его рыцари чувствуют себя увереннее и смело набрасываются на него с вопросами. Он едва держал их в кулаке, но ему казалось, что объезд кораблей помог укрепить позиции. 

— Не знаем, — отвечает он коротко. 

— Тогда зачем ставить эту девушку, Рей, на первое место? — продолжает Виток.

Кайло не знает, что сказать. Он может отказаться отвечать, может прибегнуть к прямой демонстрации власти, но он ждёт от рыцарей помощи в своем предприятии и понимает, что они принесут больше пользы, если сознательно последуют за ним. Соображать надо быстро.

— Затем, что у меня к ней должок. На "Старкиллере" она оставила мне шрам и нанесла оскорбление, и я собираюсь сравнять счет.

— Постойте, весь Первый Порядок гоняется за этой девчонкой, только потому что она Вас победила? — вырывается у Джашада Рена. Кайло замечает, как Палек кладёт ладонь ему на локоть и качает головой.

Он в ярости встаёт с места.

— Не вам с меня спрашивать! Да, для меня это личное, но я совершенно уверен, что Рей — ключ к Скайуокеру. Никто из вас больше не посмеет перечить мне, ясно?

Он лжёт. Его больше не интересует Скайуокер, только Рей. Одна только Рей.

Рыцари что-то утвердительно бурчат, но в воздухе висит напряжение.

Кайло выходит из зала. Ему надо подумать, надо успокоиться, а успокаивают его только размышления о Рей. Он должен побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Может, если очень повезёт, она согласится поговорить с ним?


	8. Глава 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот вспоминает тот день, когда Галактический Горлум значительно недооценил, насколько глубоко влюблён его ученик, и посмел угрожать Галактической подружке. Неудачная идея, Галактический Горлум, почти такая же неудачная, как строительство третьей Звезды смерти.

Он меряет шагами свои покои. Встреча с рыцарями прошла не так, как он рассчитывал. Он почувствовал, как они встревожены и озадачены его поведением. Он всего лишь ждёт от них преданности — зачем им надо задавать так много вопросов? Он понимает, что, кроме Вайлана, никто не видел его новых способностей, и находит решение. Он сразится с ними и превзойдёт каждого из них, заново утвердит своё главенство. По счастью, это будет не трудно.

Он размышляет о том, как сталось, что его наполнила такая мощь, как он достиг своего положения. О дне, когда его бурлящие силы прорвали плотину, излились и накрыли его с головой, как огромное чёрное море.

После Катни и безумной погони за Рей "Добивающий" приблизился к кораблю Снуока. Верховный лидер пожелал видеть ученика лично.

Кайло стоял на коленях перед учителем и ждал наказания. Он был одновременно воодушевлён и разбит открытием, которое сделал накануне вечером: признался себе в любви к Рей. Его переполняло желание преследовать её, найти, завладеть ею. Как только он познал глубину своих чувств, всё, к чему он прежде стремился, чего желал, смело в сторону, и любовь сожгла это всё дотла. Ему было не до того, чтобы угождать и служить Сноуку. Он просто хотел, чтобы всё поскорее кончилось и он мог сосредоточиться на поисках Рей. Сила вихрилась в нём, и он с трудом изображал покорность. 

— Вот какая незадача, Кайло Рен, — сказал Сноук. — Ты что-то от меня скрываешь.

Кайло понимал, что эти слова должны были внушить ему страх, но вместо страха почувствовал лишь презрение.

— Учитель? — переспросил он и тут же понял по своему тону, что не сумел придать ему почтительности.

— Да, мой ученик, я заметил твою растущую мощь. И недоумеваю, почему ты решил не делиться этой радостной вестью со мной.

— Благодаря Вашим тренировкам, я стал сильнее, это верно. У меня не было намерения скрывать это от Вас. — Кайло отчаянно лгал Сноуку прямо в лицо.

— Полагаю, ты слишком увлёкся девчонкой с Джакку. Она побудила тебя отклониться с пути — моего пути. Она побудила тебя перечить учителю.

Кайло молчал. Сноук спустился с возвышения и обошёл Кайло кругом.

— Я попытался навсегда разобраться с этим вопросом и распорядился убить её, однако штурмовики не сумели выполнить моё указание. Всем подразделениям отдан приказ расстрелять её на месте.

Жгучая ярость и леденящий душу страх охватили Кайло. Сноук приказал убить его возлюбленную? Убить?! Легко было представить, что с ним стало бы в случае её гибели. Мысль, что ей грозила такая опасность, а он об этом даже не подозревал... о, как он ненавидел Сноука в ту минуту! Странное поведение штурмовиков на Катни теперь получило объяснение. Не отправься он туда в одиночку, чтобы поймать её... она бы погибла. Погибла... Он понял, что просто не может позволить этому случиться.

Он хотел дотянуться и придушить иссохшее существо перед ним своими затянутыми в перчатки руками. Хотел почувствовать, как тонкие старые кости в шее Сноука заскрипят и хрустнут под его пальцами. Кайло стоял, прямо смотрел в изуродованное лицо Сноука, и его наполняла убийственная злость, сдерживать которую он не желал. Но он медлил. Он не знал, что в нём кипит, не знал, что угроза жизни Рей высвободит в нём такую мощь. Он боялся за Рей и попытался разубедить Сноука.

— Учитель, нет, она очень могущественна, это была бы напрасная...

— Молчать! Я знаю, что тебе нет дела до её могущества. Я знаю, что ты просто хочешь её заполучить. Я наблюдал. Я следил. Ты позволил себе привязаться к ней — так больше продолжаться не может. Со временем ты поймёшь, что я прав.

— Нет! Пожалуйста, не надо. Позвольте мне обладать этим. Я был Вам предан. Я делал всё, чего бы Вы ни потребовали. Позвольте мне обладать ею, — взмолился Кайло.

— Ты становишься слабей из-за неё, Кайло Рен. Слуга двух господ мне не нужен. Ты лгал мне, ученик.

— Никогда, учитель.

— Разве? Так это не ты скрывал свою растущую мощь? Лгал мне о своих чувствах к девчонке? И задушил с помощью Силы две дюжины штурмовиков, чтобы спасти эту песчаную крысу?

Кайло молчал, понимая, что попался. Ему гадко было от того, как Сноук называл Рей.

— Вот ты и увидел загвоздку. Печально, что ты не счёл возможным поделиться со мной своим успехом. Я понимаю, с чего тебе скрывать свои позорные чувства, но набираться мощи и таить это от меня... Это заставляет меня сомневаться в твоей верности, — сказал Сноук.

В ту минуту Кайло понял, что Сноук прав: он не испытывал никакой преданности этому монстру. Гнев нарастал. Сноук дерзнул сделать попытку лишить его Рей? Убить её? Тьма ширилась в нём, незнакомые новые способности искрили в его жилах.

— Вы не убьёте её, — уверенно сказал Кайло.

— Здесь приказы отдаю я, ученик.

— Я заслужил право обладать этим. Обладать ею. Я всем пожертвовал ради Вас.

— Да неужели? А я думал, это я давал тебе всё, к чему ты стремился. Разве не ты пришёл ко мне и умолял взять тебя в ученики, научить всему, что умел твой дед? Думаю, ты перестал видеть главное, Кайло Рен.

— Я не позволю Вам причинить ей вред, — сказал Кайло, и его голос прозвучал низко и грозно.

— И как же ты мне помешаешь? Нет, дело сделано. Пока мы с тобой разговариваем, мои войска направляются к базе Сопротивления на Лайтонне. Донесения, не вызывающие сомнений, утверждают, что она там. Она будет мертва ещё до конца цикла.

— Что? — проревел Кайло.

— Ох да, Кайло Рен, всего несколько часов — и твоя песчаная розочка сгинет. Возможно, уже сгинула. 

Кайло схватился за Нить и стал исступлённо звать:

— Рей, Рей, ты должна выслушать меня, пожалуйста, Рей, прошу тебя!

Но без толку. Рей не отвечала.

— Однажды ты скажешь мне спасибо, ученик. Ты поймёшь, что я сделал это ради тебя. Ты освободишься от своих обременительных чувств.

— Отзови штурм, — потребовал Кайло.

— Ты забываешься. Похоже, необходимо напомнить тебе твоё место, — сказал Сноук со злым ликованием в холодных глазах.

— Нет, я тебе этого не позволю. Я остановлю тебя.

Кайло почувствовал, как Сила забила в нём ключом. Он никогда не ощущал такой мощи. Казалось, его окутывала чистая силовая энергия. Глаза его потемнели.

Сноук только рассмеялся.

— Встань на колени, ученик. Я ещё раз покажу тебе, кто твой господин.

Но Кайло дерзко продолжал стоять, продолжал звать её через Нить, яростно биться в её стены. Тьма заполнила каждую клетку его тела, росла и росла.

Трясясь от бешенства, Сноук сказал:

— Я поставлю тебя на колени так или иначе — ты пожалеешь, что не подчинился.

Сноук поднял свои полупрозрачные руки, и из его пальцев вырвалась силовая молния. Кайло легко отвёл её ладонью. Сноук сузил глаза и двинулся на него.

— Ты смеешь сопротивляться мне, Кайло Рен? — прогремел разъярённый Сноук.

— Ты её пальцем не тронешь, — пообещал Кайло.

Кайло пошёл навстречу Сноуку и почувствовал давление Силы на горле. Кайло дал отпор с помощью Силы, и Сноук отлетел, ударился о стену и рухнул наземь.

— Я покажу тебе, что значит не повиноваться мне, ученик, — прошипел Снуок, поднимаясь на ноги.

Кайло услышал дерущий скрежет: Сноук вырвал часть переборки из-за спины. Кайло быстро увернулся от летящей в него панели и, продолжая наступать, швырнул с помощью Силы искорёженный металл обратно. Он заметил, как на изуродованном лице Сноука промелькнуло замешательство.

Тогда Кайло почувствовал наведённую Силой боль, которая поползла по спине. Это Сноук пытался вобраться в него, обратить его тело против него самого. Кайло ни на мгновение не забывал о том, что время работает против него. Каждая секунда этого боя — ещё одно промедление. Рей подвергается опасности прямо сейчас, ему пора с этим кончать.

Что-то вырвалось на свободу внутри Кайло. Мысль о нежном лице Рей, которое в смерти невыразительно застынет, наполнила его таким страхом и ужасом, что молния излилась из его пальцев, не успел он о ней даже подумать. Огромная мощь потекла в нём, и разряды энергии только нарастали. Кайло никогда не видал такой молнии. Она сверкала ослепительно ярко. Она окутала тощее, полуживое тело Сноука, и тот завопил. Кайло отстранённо получал злобное удовольствие от того, что на этот раз всё подвластно ему.

Кайло подумал о своей возлюбленной, о том, что Сноук пытался с ней сделать. Он понял, что должен убить учителя, чтобы иметь возможность спасти Рей. Ему нужно было отозвать штурм! Сноук продолжал сопротивляться, Кайло чувствовал, как тот пытается отбросить его назад с помощью Силы. Но тщетно: Кайло был гораздо сильней.

Кайло почувствовал, как Тьма захлёстывает его: изумительная мощь, что росла в нём, наконец безудержно заплясала, и ничего подобного он прежде не испытывал. Снова и снова он бил по Сноуку дугами молнии. Он осознал, насколько ненавидел это жестокое существо. Ненавидел за то, что тот заставил его убить Хана Соло. Ненавидел за все пустые обещания, за то, как напрасно манил обучением, за новые и новые пытки.

Но больше всего он ненавидел Сноука за то, что тот посмел покуситься на то, что принадлежало ему. Он думал о бесконечной глубине глаз Рей, в которые он заглянул на "Старкиллере". Он вспомнил её пламенность и сострадание, и Молния стала такой бешеной, что побелела, и кости Сноука засветились сквозь белёсую кожу. Тощее тело тряслось и изгибалось; он вопил — ужасающий, высокий звук. И вскоре он откинулся навзничь, задымился и обуглился.

Кайло прекратил, встал над ним. Сноук широко раскрыл полные ужаса глаза и выдохнул:

— Как?

— Рей, — ответил Кайло просто.

Он знал, что Сноук никогда бы не понял мощь, которую высвободила Рей; не понял бы, как далеко был готов пойти Кайло. Галактике были неведомы явления, подобные влюблённому Кайло Рену.

Кайло взглянул на подрагивающее тело Сноука. Тот пытался собраться с силами и дать отпор. Кайло объяли воспоминания обо всех нарушенных обещаниях: Сноук говорил ему, что поможет воплотить мечты деда, а вместо этого использовал могущество Кайло, чтобы сеять смерть и разруху. Кайло желал созидать и совершенствовать, он верил Сноуку, когда тот говорил: "Всему своё время". Сноук проводил в жизнь знаменательные изменения, и когда-то для Кайло этого было довольно. Но не теперь.

Стоя над Сноуком, преисполненный презрения, Кайло зажёг свой меч и быстро взмахнул им. Один верный удар — и голова Сноука отделилась от тела. Он получил глубокое удовлетворение от выражения глаз Сноука в последний миг, когда его учитель осознал, что проиграл. Глядя на изуродованное тело, Кайло понял, что время пришло. Он станет Верховным лидером, спасёт Рей, найдёт её и наконец завершит то, что начал его дед. Рей была ключом ко всему.

Он поддел мёртвое тело Сноука носком сапога и сказал:

— Не стоило тебе вставать между нами.

Затем Кайло окружили штурмовики, прибежавшие на грохот. Он быстро развернулся, одним взмахом руки вырвал у них бластеры и объявил:

— Я убил Сноука. Теперь вы подчиняетесь мне.

Штурмовики остолбенело стояли, в замешательстве глядя на свои пустые ладони. Он потянулся к ним через Силу, слегка придушил, и все они попадали перед ним на колени. Тогда он сказал:

— Теперь я — Верховный лидер, и вы будете исполнять мои приказы.

И скоро все штурмовики согласно закивали.

После этого Кайло прошёл на главную палубу корабля Сноука и величаво ступил на мостик. Он властно обратился к экипажу:

— После поражения "Старкиллера", мне стало ясно, что Сноуку нельзя доверять верховную власть в Первом Порядке. Я казнил его и взошёл на его место. Я — Верховный лидер, и вы будете следовать моей воле.

Он добавил нажима в свои слова с помощью Силы и с облегчением увидел, что потрясённые офицеры что-то согласно бормочут. Однако капитан Пелл вышел вперёд и сказал:

— Вы не можете просто взять и захватить власть.

— Могу. И уже захватил.

Кайло оторвал капитана Пелла от пола, поднёс к себе по воздуху и пристально всмотрелся в его лицо. Он уловил движение и остановил бластерные выстрелы не глядя. Он вытянул другую руку и вытащил стрелявших вперёд. Перед ним висели четверо офицеров. Он был в панике, у него совсем не было на это времени! Рей грозила опасность, и ему нужно было быстро всё решить. Он остановил их сердца и бросил мёртвые тела кучей. Бластерные выстрелы он перенаправил в палубу, экипаж вздрогнул, Кайло даже слышал вскрики.

Кайло повернулся к остальным офицерам на мостике и сказал:

— Кто-то ещё хочет оспорить моё командование?

К его облегчению, все ответили:

— Нет, Верховный лидер.

— Превосходно. А теперь отзовите штурм Лайтонна, — спешно распорядился он.

Одна из офицеров связи быстро прошла к своему пульту и передала приказ прервать предстоящую операцию.

Пока ждали подтверждения, он вновь попытался достучаться до Рей и облегчённо вздохнул, когда она наконец ответила на его отчаянные взывания через Нить.

— Чего тебе надо? — спросила она, как обычно, с пренебрежением.

— Тебе надо бежать, Лайтонн вот-вот будет атакован. Я отозвал удар, но может быть слишком поздно. Тебе надо уходить, — торопливо передал он.

— С чего бы мне тебе верить?

— Прошу тебя, Рей, сейчас не время спорить. Я говорю правду и делаю всё, что могу, чтобы уберечь тебя, но тебе надо уходить, — молил Кайло.

— А почему ты не с ними, не пытаешься захватить меня? — с сомнением спросила она.

— Я объясню всё позже, обещаю, но тебе надо уходить, тебе надо убираться!

В нём нарастала паника. Почему она не хочет его послушать?

— Я их не брошу.

— Пожалуйста, умоляю тебя. Я не могу тебя потерять, ты должна перебраться в укрытие.

Он с ума сходил от страха за неё.

— Если будет атака, я остаюсь и буду биться. Я не стану убегать.

— Рей, тебе надо уходить — ты обязана!

— Нет.

— Послушай меня. Им отдан приказ убить именно тебя. Батальоны штурмовиков высадятся в любую минуту с одной лишь целью на уме: найти и убить тебя. Пожалуйста, радость моя, прошу тебя — уходи!

— Не зови меня так! — выпалила Рей.

— У нас на это нет времени! — зарычал он через Нить.

И тут его прервала офицер связи, которая сказала:

— Мне удалось связаться с "Таркином". Прямо сейчас они отзывают силы, но два транспорта уже отправлены и не отвечают на позывные — похоже, какие-то помехи.

Он резко кивнул и вернулся к Рей:

— Я успешно отозвал основные силы, но два транспорта со штурмовиками вот-вот высадятся. Пожалуйста, отправляйся на "Сокол" и улетай.

— Нет, я предупрежу Лею и буду драться, — сказала она непокорно.

Его наполнил беспомощный ужас. Он понимал, что угроза почти сведена на нет, что Сопротивление наверняка сумеет успешно отбиться от двух транспортов штурмовиков, но он был сам не свой.

Он ещё раз попытался уговорить её.

— Рей, ты наверняка понимаешь, что ты значишь для меня, ты наверняка понимаешь, как сильно я стараюсь спасти тебя, но ты должна мне помочь. Пожалуйста, помоги мне сберечь тебя, пожалуйста, беги, прошу тебя.

— Если ты говоришь правду, то я должна помочь Сопротивлению. Если я умру, то хотя бы в борьбе за то, во что верю. Мне пора.

Он почувствовал, как Нить вновь остыла, и сердце его едва не остановилось. С перекрытой Нитью и в отсутствие связи с силами Первого Порядка он понятия не имел, что там происходит.

Он стал мерить шагами мостик в ожидании вестей. Кайло чувствовал страх экипажа, но все мысли его были сосредоточены на Рей. Интересно, что он почувствует, если с ней что-то случится?

Ожидание тянулось бесконечно, и тут он почувствовал: резкий всплеск удивления и боли. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал такого по Нити. Тогда он понял, на что было похоже было ощущение, когда она уловила, что он ранен. Он не почувствовал боли, но её страдание было почти осязаемым. В неё попали, и она не могла закрыться от него, занятая своей раной.

— Рей, что случилось? Прошу тебя, ну пожалуйста, скажи, что с тобой всё в порядке! — исступлённо воззвал он через Нить. Мысль о том, что она ранена, почти свела его с ума.

— О Создатель, не хватало ещё тебя в голове! Вокруг меня бой!

— Ты сильно ранена? — требовательно спросил он.

— Не знаю. Думаю, не сильно. Но, звёзды, как же больно.

Никогда в жизни он не ощущал себя таким беспомощным. Он готов был ещё раз убить Сноука за то, что всё это случилось из-за него.

— Ну теперь-то ты уйдёшь? — взмолился он.

— Нет, мы побеждаем, их мало. Похоже, они что-то искали, даже в бой не вступали, пока не увидели меня.

— Говорил же — ты их главная цель. Скажи, ты под надёжной защитой?

— В общем да. Я за грудой ящиков, меня не видно.

Он проник глубже и обследовал её тело. Ему надо было знать, насколько тяжело она ранена. Облегчением было узнать, что задето плечо, а не жизненно важный орган.

— Прекрати, — приказала она.

— Мне просто надо было оценить серьёзность ранений, — заверил её Кайло.

— Мне плевать, не надо в меня так влезать, не надо пользоваться моей слабостью.

Он подумал, что только Рей не устала бы спорить с ним, отбиваясь от врагов.

— Верховный лидер? — с опаской обратилась офицер связи.

— Что там? — коротко спросил он.

— Мы установили контакт с транспортами, они столкнулись с превосходящими силами противника. Распоряжения?

— Отозвать их, немедленно, — скомандовал Кайло.

Он снова обратился к Рей:

— Они сейчас должны начать отступать. Пожалуйста, оставайся на месте.

— Да, они отступают. Почему? Это ты приказал?

— Ах, Рей, я же столько раз тебе говорил. Разве ты не понимаешь, что ради тебя я сделаю что угодно?

— Так почему не предупредил, пока не стало слишком поздно? — спросила Рей.

— Я не знал. Кое-что переменилось.

— Что ты имеешь в виду — перемени...

Тут он почувствовал, что её окружили бойцы Сопротивления, услышал, что они ей помогают, зовут врача. Груз упал с плеч.

Он помалкивал. Она не обращала на него внимания и оставила Нить открытой. Он почувствовал, что её переносят в медблок, и тихонько наблюдал, пока его любимую латали. Желание быть с ней, видеть её лицо, убедиться собственными глазами, что с ней всё хорошо... изводило.

— Ты ещё там? — позвала она через некоторое время.

— Постоянно.

— Со мной всё в порядке... Спасибо, что остановил атаку.

— Я бы никогда её не допустил, если б только знал.

— Мы уходим, разумеется. Я... я закрываю Нить.

Он этого не ожидал. Он едва не потерял её, и мысль, что она закроется от него, была тем более мучительна.

— Ну пожалуйста, оставь её открытой. Я буду тихо. Я только что... я чуть тебя не потерял.

— Я не твоя, чтобы терять меня.

Своё мнение на этот счёт он оставил при себе, не хотел её сердить.

— Постой, постой... — умолял он.

— Даже если б я не хотела тебя прогонять, я не могу рисковать тем, что ты узнаешь, куда мы направляемся. Прощай.

Рей осторожно прикрыла Нить, и он почувствовал — он уверен — её сожаление. И он снова оказался в разлуке с ней.

В своих покоях Кайло закрывает глаза при этом воспоминании. Его по-прежнему наполняет дикая ярость всякий раз, когда он думает о том дне, о том, какую цену он едва не заплатил из-за Сноука. Он так рад, что Сноук мёртв.


	9. Глава 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Навеки лучший друг в галактике пытается урезонить Галактического идиота, а тот кидается к Галактическому дедушке. Потом Галактические миньоны видят Галактического идиота в бою, а затем следует немного Очень Одинокой НЦы (Галактический идиот очень скучает по Галактической подружке).

Кайло у себя, вспоминает тот страшный день, когда он убил Сноука и едва не потерял Рей, и тут раздаётся звонок в дверь.

В коридоре стоит Демиан Рен.

— Верховный лидер.

— Демиан Рен.

— Я хотел бы поговорить с Вами кое о чём, Верховный лидер.

— Завтра я соберу Рыцарей Рен, и мы поговорим.

— Это... личное.

Кайло медлит. Когда Демиан только прибыл на "Добивающий", Кайло захотелось поговорить с ним, как в старые времена. И это ему в себе не понравилось. Но он решает, что их общее прошлое даёт Демиану право на личную аудиенцию, и приглашает того войти.

Кайло не предлагает сесть. Они стоят в прихожей, когда Демиан, к удивлению Кайло, снимает маску. Кайло замечает, как осунулось его лицо с тех пор, как он последний раз видел друга без шлема. Его смуглая кожа стала бледнее, взгляд ярко-голубых глаз — пронзительнее.

Демиан смотрит на Кайло с печалью в глазах и говорит:

— Я знал тебя много лет, под разными именами. Ты ясно дал понять, что времена изменились, но я надеюсь, ты простишь старому другу беспокойство. Все эти истории о девушке... Кайло, с тобой всё в порядке?

Вопрос застаёт его врасплох. Никто кроме Рей никогда не интересуется его благополучием, и то Кайло уверен, что дело лишь в её природной доброте. Он понимает, что должен пресечь это, что такого рода попытки посекретничать надо давить на корню, но его тянет поговорить с Демианом, как в юности. Открыть своё сердце и выплеснуть вечную боль, которая затягивает его всё глубже.

Демиан просто смотрит на него, и Кайло посещает неприятное чувство, что тот каким-то образом видит его сквозь маску.

— Демиан... Я же объяснил, мы уже не те, что прежде. Многое изменилось, ты не должен задавать мне такие вопросы.

— Кайло... Верховный лидер, ты не можешь полностью замкнуться в себе. Это сведёт тебя с ума.

К своему ужасу Кайло слышит собственный голос:

— Почему? Я давным-давно так живу.

Демиан горестно качает головой:

— И я слышал, чего это тебе стоило. Каким расшатанным ты стал.

— Хватит. Я не желаю тебе зла, но ты сейчас же замолчишь и будешь соблюдать границы. Мы оба не мальчики, уже много лет я твой магистр. Я... я знаю, когда-то давно мы были... друзьями, но те времена прошли.

— Я знаю, и я обещаю, что впредь так и будет, но эта девица... ты должен понимать, что ведёшь себя странно. Весь Первый Порядок гудит от историй о том, как ты носишься за ней. Мы оба знаем: то, что она превзошла тебя на "Старкиллере", здесь ни при чём. Что бы это ни было... это не принесёт тебе добра. Это не принесёт добра Первому Порядку.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, и я не собираюсь объясняться перед тобой. 

— Кайло...

— Верховный лидер. Ты будешь обращаться ко мне: "Верховный лидер"! — требует Кайло в приступе отчаяния.

Демиан поджимает губы и делает еще одну попытку:

— Простите меня, но Вы запутались. Вы действуете не во благо галактики — а не к этому ли мы все должны стремиться? Не об этом ли Вы говорили нам в самом начале? О том, чтобы положить конец страданиям, о том, что пришло время жить по-новому? Я оставил Академию и пошел за Вами, потому что Вы подарили мне веру. Я никогда не служил Сноуку. Я служил Вам. Но... я перестал Вас понимать.

— Ты заявляешь мне, что больше не предан Первому Порядку? — угрожающе ревёт Кайло.

— Нет... нет, я все ещё верю в то, что мы делаем. Верю: если мы принесём порядок в галактику, народы будут процветать и на высокие посты взойдут достойные и неравнодушные, а не те, кому повезло с происхождением и связями. Ты поэтому убил его? Ты посчитал, что Сноук не подходит для лидерства? Что он ведёт нас не туда?

Голос Демиана звучит так, будто он очень хочет верить в свои слова.

— Если я скажу "да", тебе будет достаточно?

— Нет. Не думаю. Потому что мне кажется... думаю, ты сделал это ради той девушки, — говорит Демиан тихо.

— А если и так?

— Тогда я хочу знать причину.

— Это тебя не касается. Всё, что тебе надо знать, это то, что я был твоим командиром тогда и остаюсь сейчас, — ледяным тоном отвечает Кайло.

— Значит, всё из-за неё, — разочарованно говорит Демиан.

Кайло, который уже начал терять самообладание, вспыхивает:

— Разговор окончен.

— Нет, не окончен.

— Ты сейчас же прекратишь этот неуместный допрос! — рявкает Кайло.

Бесцеремонность Демиана злит его. Руки сами сжимаются в кулаки.

— Кайло, пожа...

Демиан прерывается на полуслове, потому что Кайло поднимает руку и крепко сжимает Силой его трахею. Он зол на своего любимого рыцаря.

— Не пытайся давить на меня, Демиан Рен. На этот раз я тебя прощаю. Завтра в тренировочном зале ты увидишь, как я стал Верховным лидером, и покоришься мне. Больше никаких "разговоров по душам". Я не буду объясняться или оправдываться. Тебе положено знать одно: это необходимо для блага галактики.

Он отпускает Демиана и чувствует запоздалый приступ сожаления, когда тот падает на колени, царапая шею и хватая ртом воздух.

Как только к Демиану возвращается способность нормально дышать, он медленно поднимается и бросает на Кайло долгий взгляд. Потом надевает шлем и выпрямляется по стойке "смирно".

— Разрешите идти, Верховный лидер? — говорит он официальным тоном, в котором не осталось ни капли дружеской доверительности.

— Иди, Демиан Рен.

Демиан направляется к двери, и, не оглянувшись, выходит.

Как только за ним захлопывается дверь, Кайло начинает в ярости расхаживать по комнате. Он выбит из колеи, зол и почти напуган. Он понимает, что идёт вразнос, понимает, что _она_ с ним делает. Но слышать об этом от Демиана... он знает, что начал терять себя задолго до встречи с Рей. Он задумывается... но встряхивается и напоминает себе обо всём, что совершил, чтобы достичь нынешнего положения. Позиции, где он ни перед кем не отчитывается. Он всегда мечтал лишь о том, чтобы сделать галактику лучше. Когда-то Лея Органа и Люк Скайуокер казались достойными и мудрыми лидерами, но то было до того, как ему открылась правда о том, к какому хаосу и беззаконию ведут их идеалы.

Рей жизненно важна для него, а значит, и для исполнения его замыслов. Он завершит то, что начал его дед. Он уверен, что Рей предназначена ему, — иначе почему такая мощь снизошла на него, едва над ней нависла угроза? Она залог его успеха, она необходима ему чтобы воплотить его видение мироустройства... видение Дарта Вейдера.

Демиан ошибается; она не сбивает его с пути. Да, он полностью сосредоточен на ней, он любит её, нуждается в ней. Но ведь связь с ней позволила ему достичь всего, чего он достиг. Сила на его стороне, и он преуспеет, как только завладеет Рей.

Пора снова попробовать поговорить с дедом. Уже много месяцев Вейдер молчит.

Он идет в своё святилище и занимает привычное место напротив оплавленной, искорёженной маски Вейдера. В полутёмной комнате нет никаких украшений, ничего, кроме того, что осталось от деда. Кайло открывается Силе.

— Дедушка... — посылает он в пространство.

И ждёт. Он очень терпелив. Прежде чем дед ответит, всегда проходит некоторое время. Если он вообще отвечает.

— Дедушка? — взывает он вновь.

Ничего.

Бесконечно долго Кайло сидит перед реликвией, и его беспокойство растёт. Неужели дед недоволен?

Он не рассказывал деду о Нити; не хотел напоминать ему о бабушке. Казалось жестоким говорить о чудесном даре, который Сила преподнесла ему. Но когда Кайло хотел поделиться новостью о своей победе над Сноуком, ему никто не ответил. Он думал, дед будет гордиться им. Молчание смутило его, он почувствовал себя брошенным.

Вейдер по-прежнему безмолвствует, и это пугает. Горло перехватывает, дыхание становится чаще. Неужели дед отвернулся от него? Что он будет делать без его наставлений?

***

Ночь прошла беспокойно, в спутанных мыслях и мучительных воспоминаниях. Демиан вскрыл все его тщательно запрятанные вглубь сомнения. Кайло вновь и вновь гладил Нить, надеялся, что _она_ соединится с ним, как в прошлую ночь. Но её энергия едва ощущалась. Слабое утешение после того благословенного чувства, когда в него проникал её Свет. Он даже звал пару раз, надеялся что она смягчится. Но она не откликнулась, и он чувствует внутри пустоту.

Он знает, что всё делает правильно. Рей будет принадлежать ему, и она увидит, что он был прав, что его мечты о будущем галактики достижимы. Она будет рядом, она поверит в него и в то, что он делает. Все жертвы, все непростые решения, которые он принял, окупятся сполна. Она поймёт, и он наконец обретёт душевный покой.

Вновь убеждённый в своей правоте, он готов к встрече с рыцарями. Хорошая драка будет кстати, ему это нужно.

***

Кайло обращается к своим рыцарям (Вайлан до сих пор не явился):

— Сегодня я собираюсь продемонстрировать вам, на что способен ваш Верховный лидер. Дабы вчерашнее больше не повторялось. Я этого не потерплю, и вы должны уяснить себе почему.

Он чувствует замешательство Виток, но Джашад, Палек и Натан, похоже, не удивлены. Демиан просто смирился.

— Я хочу, чтобы всё было честно. Вы все нападёте на меня. Никаких правил. Я не стану убивать вас, но вы попытайтесь убить меня.

— Вы, должно быть, шутите, Верховный лидер, — говорит Джашад.

— О нет, я сама серьёзность. Я вижу, мои рыцари не вполне понимают, каков их предводитель. Настало время показать, почему не следует мне перечить. Сноук никогда не потерпел бы неуважения с вашей стороны, и важно, чтобы вы прочувствовали: я нисколько не благодушней его.

Кайло выходит в центр зала и снимает с пояса меч, а потом небрежным взмахом руки забрасывает в угол.

— Без оружия? — недоверчиво спрашивает Палек.

— Только я. Вам всем оружие понадобится.

Световые мечи есть только у Натана и Джашада — слишком сложно добыть все компоненты. Виток со времен Империи предпочитает бластер, а Демиан — свой виброклинок. Палек мастерски владеет электродубинкой и всегда был страшен в рукопашном бою.

Поначалу рыцари осторожничают. Они окружают Кайло, но никто не решается нанести первый удар. Он теряет терпение и Силой опрокидывает Демиана на пол. Он нескоро простит ему те дерзкие слова.

— Нападайте, трусы, — бросает Кайло.

Это действует, и вскоре все разом кидаются на него. Он легко отбрасывает их назад и наслаждается их замешательством: ни у кого не получается нанести удар. Джашад и Демиан пытаются действовать сообща — забыв про оружие, они направляют Силу на его ноги и пытаются заставить его потерять равновесие, а Виток в это время стреляет. Кайло отражает бластерные выстрелы в потолок и чувствует, что Натан пытается притянуть его Силой к себе. Кайло крутится между ними грациозно и гибко, отражая Силой каждый удар. Его движения быстры и точны, он предвосхищает и с легкостью отбивается от их бесплодных атак.

Он чувствует, что рыцари дерутся насмерть — это больше не тренировка. Они раззадорены боем, и Кайло усмехается.

Виток старается не задеть остальных и начинает от этого терять терпение. В этот момент Кайло отражает выстрел ей в ногу. Виток падает.

Джашад и Натан заходят с разных сторон, каждый от души замахивается мечом, но Кайло блокирует удары Силой и отталкивает их назад. Он чувствует, что ему на голову вот-вот опустится виброклинок Демиана, быстро разворачивается и уклоняется от удара. Оружие царапает металлический пол. Кайло оказывается лицом к лицу с Палеком. Широкоплечий рыцарь размахивает дубинкой с огромной силой, Кайло пригибается, уходит в перекат и вновь встаёт. Перед ним все четыре оставшихся рыцаря. 

Они вместе бросаются на своего командира, и Кайло решает, что уже достаточно долго щадил их гордость. Он протягивает вперёд руку в перчатке и Силой ставит всех на колени. Другой рукой Кайло притягивает к ним Виток, её раненая нога оставляет на полу кровавый след.

Он возвышается над своими униженными рыцарями, удерживает их у своих ног и смотрит, как они пытаются вырваться. Если б ещё можно было заглянуть им в глаза и увидеть, как в них расцветает понимание его превосходства. Он знает, что прав и они подчинятся.

— Надеюсь, теперь все поняли? — говорит Кайло и возвращает им способность двигаться. К его глубокому удовлетворению, они так и стоят на коленях. Виток старается удержать равновесие с раненой ногой.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — раздается тихий благоговейный возглас.

Кайло очень доволен.

***

Он у себя, уже без маски и перчаток, нежно пропускает между пальцами шарф Рей. Ему нравится это делать, знать, что вещица касалась её кожи, представлять себе, как он будет спускать одежду с её тела. После победы над рыцарями он чувствует себя могущественным. Теперь-то у него не будет проблем с их верностью. Удовлетворение от того, как он одолел их, погасило прежние сомнения.

Завтра они прибывают на Корусант, и он надеется, что поиски родителей Рей сдвинутся с мёртвой точки. Может, когда он найдёт их, она сама придёт к нему?

Кайло всё ещё не понимает, почему она приходила к нему позавчерашней ночью. Хочется потянуться к ней. Он знает, что надо просто принять то, что произошло. Если он станет говорить с ней об этом, она точно больше так не сделает. Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает, как это было — когда Рей была в нём, текла сквозь его тело. Кайло знает: этой ночью он уступит желанию и будет представлять себе её нежные створки, лаская себя.

Он возвращает шарф на место среди других сокровищ и идёт в спальню. Медленно снимает всё свое облачение, представляя, что это её маленькие руки раздевают его. Он внутренне готовит себя открыться ей. Он предложит ей то, что не делил ни с кем, никогда: всего себя, нагого. Между ними не будет никаких преград, только жар обнажённой кожи.

Он ложится на кровать и думает, как будет распускать её пучки один за другим, зарываться руками в её густые тёмные локоны, выпущенные на свободу. Гладить шёлковую гриву, ниспадающую ей не плечи. Он часто думает об этом — о том, как хочется уткнуть лицо в мягкие пряди, вдохнуть её запах. Хотел бы он, чтобы шарф никогда не переставал пахнуть ею. Он до сих пор ясно помнит, как уловил опьяняющее благоухание своей Рей тогда, на "Старкиллере". Как приблизил лицо вплотную, почти обезумев от желания, такого привычного теперь. Осыпать жаркими поцелуями её ключицы, изящный изгиб горла... О, он ещё возьмет своё сполна, ещё убедится, что она тоже томится по нём и задыхается от желания.

Кайло опускает руку вдоль тела; его член уже напряжён, сочится влагой и изнывает. Достаточно совсем недолго подумать о ней. Когда он обретёт её, они будут проводить в постели дни напролёт — так велика его жажда. Он обхватывает свой жезл и начинает двигать рукой, представляя, каково будет наконец вонзиться в неё. Когда её влажная плоть впервые обоймёт его член — это будет восхитительно. Он сдвигает крайнюю плоть вдоль затвердевшего ствола быстрыми движениями и мечтает о том, как будет входить в свою возлюбленную снова и снова. Как будет растягивать её стенки и чувствовать, какая она жаркая и тесная. 

Его дыхание учащается, он воображает, как глаза Рей распахнутся от удивления, когда он заполнит её. И ещё раз, и ещё... Он возьмёт её лицо в свои большие ладони и утонет в ней. Её прекрасный розовый ротик приоткроется, она будет постанывать от удовольствия, пока он будет делать её своей. Прикосновения собственной руки останутся скоро только воспоминанием. В животе растёт тугой комок напряжения, когда он думает о том, как её набухший клитор будет ощущаться под пальцами. Как он будет гладить и обводить этот узелок нервов, буквально держа в руках её экстаз. Он ласкает себя и почти чувствует её влажность. О, для него она будет истекать соком.

Он тяжело дышит, он почти на грани, но ему хочется продлить это чувство, и он замедляет движения, ещё не готовый покинуть вершину, на которой он почти чувствует её на вкус. Когда всё кончится, останутся только холод и пустота, так что он наслаждается моментом.

Кайло медленно гладит свой член, чувствуя, каким твердым он стал. Ничто и никогда прежде не могло довести его до такого состояния. Он представляет, как прижмётся к ней ртом и будет ловить её дыхание. Он постанывает от мысли о её податливых губах. Мечта о том, чтобы целовать её, зажигает его кровь искрами удовольствия, восхитительное чувство вьётся вдоль хребта, оргазм надвигается. Он думает, как проникнет языком ей в рот во время соития. Его бедра дёргаются, он толкается в собственный кулак. 

Его грёзы столь ярки, столь реальны, словно она и правда с ним. Он почти чувствует, как два скользких от пота тела движутся в едином ритме. Он совсем близко, он представляет, как её стенки трепещут вокруг него, как её руки скользят вдоль его спины. Он никогда не насытится ею. Он надеется, что она позволит ему войти в её разум так же, как в её тело.

Он вспоминает, как она медленно двигалась сквозь него, и достигает пика. Он выкрикивает имя Рей в пустой спальне, наслаждение бьёт из него тугими струями. Потом всё заканчивается, и он приходит в себя. Липкий выплеск стынет на груди. Он тяжело дышит, и на него наваливается пустота. Её здесь нет. Кайло лежит в кровати, нагой и одинокий, и чуть не плачет. Он вытирает следы своего вожделения и сворачивается клубочком, обнимая колени так, как хотел бы обнять её. Его душа тоскует по своей половинке. Рей...


	10. Глава 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот отправляет Навеки лучшего друга в галактике на поиски Вероятного папочки. Галактическая подружка узнаёт, кем теперь работает Галактический идиот, и испытывает в связи с этим некоторые... чувства.

"Добивающий" прибыл на Корусант. Ситуация здесь сложная. Город, занимающий всю планету, лишь недавно перешёл во власть Первого Порядка, и напряжённость проявляется всякий раз, как новое правительство напоминает о себе. Кайло призвал к себе Виток и Демиана, чтобы изложить им суть их задания на планете. Он выбрал Виток, поскольку благодаря службе в имперских войсках она лучше всех знакома с Корусантом. Он также посылает Демиана: Кайло по-прежнему доверяет ему больше остальных рыцарей, несмотря на то, что тот сильно зарвался.

— Вам предстоит разыскать человека по имени Силтен Кри. Жулик, промышляющий от случая к случаю контрабандой.

Последнее слово Кайло произносит с подчёркнутым ядом в голосе.

— Что нам о нём известно? — спрашивает Виток.

Демиан навытяжку стоит у двери. Явно не простил того, как Кайло поставил его на место. Кайло это волновать не должно, но ему по-прежнему жаль, что Демиан, старый друг, заставил его показать, кто здесь главный. Лучше бы Демиан не вынуждал его.

— Сведения скудны. Силтен Кри до недавнего времени держался Западных рубежей. Его новая жертва стала последней каплей, и он перебрался в Центральные миры. У него может быть подельница — женщина примерно того же возраста.

— Зачем мы его разыскиваем? — интересуется Виток.

Демиан молчит.

— У него есть необходимая мне информация.

Кайло не станет дальше объясняться.

— Ну, если он там, мы найдём его, Верховный лидер, — обещает Виток.

— Хорошо. Удачной охоты.

Кайло опускает взгляд на датапад, и рыцари отправляются за Силтеном Кри.

Когда они скрываются за дверью, Кайло откидывается на спинку и задумывается. Он надеется, что у них всё получится; ему очень хочется найти семью Рей. Он знает, что она хочет встретиться с ними больше всего на свете, но боится, что ей не понравятся ответы, которые он найдёт. Он убережёт её от любых страданий. Если они окажутся такими, как он подозревает, он ей просто не скажет. А если узнает, что семья где-то ждёт и желает принять её, то позаботится о том, чтобы они воссоединились.

Его неотступно преследует мысль, что с ней плохо обращались. Он надеется, что она позволит его любви излечить её; что она поверит: ей больше никогда не грозит одиночество. Он никогда бы её не бросил, не оставил в такой нужде. Он думает о боли, которую почувствовал, когда проник в её разум в тот день на "Старкиллере". От её мук перехватило дыхание. Он сделает всё в его власти, чтобы стереть шрамы на душе возлюбленной.

Он обдумывает своё видение будущего галактики, и его наполняет знакомая горечь по отношению к своей... семье. Рей не должна была влачить жалкую жизнь. Он устроит всё так, что ни один ребёнок не будет страдать. Когда всё сложится.

***

Кайло шагает по палубам, и ему нравится, как расступаются перед ним штурмовики, как уважительно приветствуют его офицеры. Где раньше царил страх, теперь благоговение. Он вспоминает, как развивались события в тот день, когда он убил Сноука.

На корабле Сноука он быстро переместился на "Добивающий". Молва распространялась быстро, и войска охватила паника. Не раз ему пришлось прибегнуть к своим впечатляющим возможностям, чтобы укрепить доверие и посеять страх. Следом за паникой, перескакивающей с корабля на корабль, бежали вести о том, что новый Верховный лидер ещё могущественнее, чем Сноук.

Рей не снизошла ответить ему, и он очень волновался из-за её раны. Кроме того, он хотел рассказать ей обо всём, что произошло. Но она не пускала, и ему оставалось изнывать от беспокойства.

Она нужна была Кайло и по другой причине. Эта потребность заявляла о себе негромко, если можно так сказать о грандиозном сдвиге внутри него. Страха не было, нет, но за один вечер перевернулась вся его жизнь. У него всегда был наставник, и вдруг он оказался сам по себе. Бывало, он представлял себе день, когда встанет у руля Первого Порядка, но, оказавшись на самом деле на вершине... он потерял направление и отчаянно стремился ощутить присутствие Рей, которое помогало найти точку равновесия.

Спустя несколько дней после смерти Сноука он, по счастью, был один, когда Рей узнала о переменах в Первом Порядке.

— Верховный лидер?! — раздался у него в голове вопль.

По нему прокатилось бешенство Рей — пришлось даже ухватиться за стол.

— Смотрю, ты оправилась после ранения.

— Ты — Верховный лидер?!

В её голосе было столько недоверия, что ему стало немного обидно.

— Я же говорил тебе, что кое-что переменилось.

— Ты убил Сноука? — всё ещё не в силах поверить, вымолвила она.

— Он представлял для тебя угрозу, — мягко сказал он.

— Штурм базы на Лайтонне был в самом деле затеян, чтобы убить меня?

— Я не имею привычки лгать тебе, Рей.

Она немного помолчала, а потом спросила:

— Ты правда убил своего учителя из-за меня?

— Да. И с радостью убил бы снова.

— Ой.

Последовало долгое молчание. Он уже было подумал, что она ушла, но всё ещё чувствовал через Нить её пламенное присутствие.

— Ты... как там? Я волновался, а ты не отвечала.

Он звал её каждую ночь после гибели Сноука, всё надеялся, что она поговорит с ним.

— Я нормально, — коротко сказала она.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад это слышать.

— Прекрати, не надо. Не надо так со мной разговаривать.

— Как разговаривать?

Он был озадачен.

— Так, словно... словно я для тебя что-то значу, словно мы друзья. Словно ты обычный.

— Рей... Я не скрываю от тебя своих желаний и чувств.

— Уж лучше б скрывал.

— Это ты заговорила со мной, смею тебе напомнить.

Её противление задевало. Он до сих пор с ним не свыкся.

— Только потому что ты... ты...

— Да?

— Ты убил Сноука!

— Да, убил. Иначе тебя было не спасти.

— Так значит... так значит, ты во главе Первого Порядка — в самом деле.

Она это так сказала, словно не верила в это до этой самой минуты.

— Да, Рей.

— Ты можешь остановить войну...

В её голосе было столько окрылённости.

— Нет. Этого я не сделаю.

Кайло понял, что сделает для неё что угодно — но только не это. Он слишком далеко зашёл, слишком много совершил, чтобы повернуть теперь назад. Когда она поймёт, всё будет хорошо.

— Но почему? Ты бы мог всё изменить! — с надеждой воскликнула Рей.

— Рей, нет. Ты не понимаешь. Ты сама не знаешь, с какого сорта людьми ты связалась.

— Прекрати. Нет. Я тебе не поверю! Ты убийца и палач — не смей мне говорить о том, какого они "сорта".

— Если б ты только позволила объяснить...

— Не-а, я не позволю тебе изливать на меня пропаганду Первого Порядка.

Он и раньше пытался объясниться перед ней, растолковать ей своё видение галактики, но она вечно затыкала ему рот.

— Рей, да послушай же...

— Нет, я ухожу.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ты так мне нужна.

Он так надеялся на этот разговор и теперь помыслить не мог, что она снова исчезнет.

— Мне всё равно. У тебя нет на меня прав.

— Прошу дозволения не согласиться.

— Проси сколько влезет.

Это задело его гордость; они оба знали, что он и правда постоянно просил.

— Ты знаешь, что теперь не сможешь от меня скрыться.

Ему это было яснее ясного: конец Сноука расчистил для него путь к Рей.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила она со страхом.

— Весь Первый Порядок в моём распоряжении — я разыщу тебя.

— До сих пор не разыскал, — поддела она.

— Раньше я не мог полностью сосредоточиться на поисках.

Это её напугало. Он не хотел её пугать, но он же сказал, что не имеет привычки лгать ей.

— Прошу тебя, не надо. Оставь меня в покое.

Её пренебрежение улетучилось, и теперь умоляла она.

— Ты же понимаешь, что не могу. Ты же понимаешь, что не оставлю. Я не успокоюсь, пока ты не будешь со мной.

— Нет! Отпусти меня!

— Я иду за тобой, Рей, — пообещал он.

— Да что ты за изверг такой? — грустно сказала она, и он почувствовал, как её сторона Нити закрылась.

Он медленно сел. В голове теснились замыслы. Он думал: несколько недель — и она у него.

Прошло три месяца. Хорошо бы Хакс оказался прав, и они близки к тому, чтобы обнаружить главную базу Сопротивления.

***

Вайлан Рен наконец прибыл и предстал перед Кайло в его кабинете. Рыцарь чувствует себя скованно и не в своей тарелке. Кайло не приглашает его сесть.

— Ты определённо не торопился откликнуться на мой приказ, — холодно говорит Кайло.

— Избежать задержки было невозможно. Шенден несколько... провинциальный мир. Потребовалось время на починку, — осторожно говорит Вайлан.

— И это не твоих рук дело?

— Признаюсь, я сюда не особенно рвался, но я тут ни при чём.

Кайло не ощущает лукавства. Возможно, это и правда было просто несчастливое совпадение.

— Ну, теперь ты здесь, и, полагаю, твоё рвение подстёгивать не придётся? — остерегает Кайло.

— Нет, Верховный лидер. Я хорошо помню Ваш визит на "Доминион".

— Хорошо. — Кайло откидывается в кресле и взирает на Вайлана Рена. Рыцарь ведёт себя достаточно смирно. — Я собрал всех вас здесь, потому что скоро мы узнаем, где находится главная база Сопротивления, а следовательно, и Скайуокер.

Вайлан Рен понимающе кивает.

— Мы покончим с джедайской угрозой раз и навсегда, — говорит Кайло.

— Как прикажете, Верховный лидер.

Вайлан примкнул к Рыцарям Рен из стремления к славе. Эта причина Кайло понятна. Кайло уверен, что Вайлан не дрогнув истребит последних вероломных джедаев.

— Можешь идти.

— Да, Верховный лидер.

Кайло не сводит взгляда с Вайлана, пока тот выходит. Кайло всё равно его недолюбливает. Вайлан всегда вёл себя надменно и завидовал происхождению Кайло.

Вайлан был сиротой и попрошайничал на улицах какой-то планетки, названия которой Кайло и не вспомнит, когда его нашёл Люк Скайуокер. В детстве Вайлан всегда подначивал Кайло, заявляя, что тот не заслуживает особого положения среди учеников. Их соперничество нередко выливалось в кровавые драки, и Кайло понимает, что Вайлан в большей степени, чем кто бы то ни было из его рыцарей, пошёл за Сноуком, а не за ним. Свою спину он Вайлану никогда не доверит. Тот почти так же силён, как Джашад, но ему вечно мешает его алчный характер.

***

Кайло у себя в покоях, и тут его комм начинает надрываться.

— Верховный лидер?

— Что такое, Хакс?

— Мы уточнили местоположение главной базы Сопротивления.

Кайло чувствует, как по его спине бежит приятное волнение. У него будет ещё одна попытка найти Рей!

— И вы уверены? — жадно спрашивает Кайло.

— Совершенно. База находится на Иларии.

Илария... мир, известный своими свирепыми бурями. Кайло кажется, что дожди придутся ей по душе.

— Оповестить все корабли в пределах двух дней от Иларии и объявить на них боевую готовность.

— Есть, сэр.

— Что слышно от Демиана Рена и Виток Рен?

Кайло торчит на орбите Корусанта вот уже три дня, а ему не терпится отправиться к Иларии.

— Никаких вестей, Верховный лидер.

Какая досада.

— Свяжитесь с ними и немедленно соедините со мной.

— Есть, Верховный лидер.

Он выводит информацию об Иларии на экран своего датапада и принимается изучать её. Сутки полёта от Корусанта, главный континент густо населён. На планете царит мир, рабство вне закона — так что захват планеты не был в числе первоочередных задач Первого Порядка.

Комм снова попискивает.

— Верховный лидер, — раздаётся из прибора альт Виток.

Как Кайло и ожидал, Демиан всё ещё избегает разговоров с ним.

— Виток Рен. Доложите о ваших успехах.

— Мы получили новую зацепку. Силтен Кри покинул Корусант, но нам достоверно известно, что он на пути на Врен. Ваши приказания?

Кайло раздирают противоречивые чувства. Он послал бы их прямиком на Врен, но на Иларии ему понадобятся все его рыцари. Рей гораздо важней, поэтому он говорит:

— Виток Рен, ты и Демиан немедленно возвращаетесь на "Добивающий".

— Есть, Верховный лидер.

Кайло встаёт и окидывает взглядом Корусант, который медленно вращается за окном. Если Рей всё ещё с Леей Органой, то в этот раз он наверняка отыщет её. За ним стоят его рыцари, и весь флот Первого Порядка в его распоряжении. На этот раз всё получится.

***

Он идёт в её покои, голова чуть не кружится от предвкушения. Он так давно её не видел. Он замечает, что с его последнего визита здесь появилось много новых растений. Он распорядился, чтобы к ней постоянно приносили новые цветы и зелень. Пусть она всегда наслаждается разнообразием.

Он проходит в небольшой тренировочный зал, который обустроил для неё. Он хочет, чтобы она продолжала оттачивать свои способности, когда будет с ним. Здесь светло и просторно, немного похоже на комнату для медитаций времён его детства в Академии. Ей наверняка понравится высокий потолок и светлые стены и вряд ли придётся по душе холодная и суровая обстановка его собственного зала. К тому же он понимает, что ей необходимо своё пространство. Он не станет принуждать её тренироваться вместе с ним, пока она не будет готова.

Ему очень нравится эта мысль. Он предвкушает, как вступит с ней в учебный бой и оценит, насколько она стала искусней после "Старкиллера". Он надеется, что её мощь выросла настолько же, насколько его. Было так возбуждающе скрестить с ней клинки, и он всегда вспоминает тот день, если не может устоять.

Он воображает, как она отрабатывает формы с мечом, а он стоит и наблюдает за движениями и изгибами её сильного подтянутого тела. О, как восхитительно будет, когда они разгорячатся и он возьмёт её у стены тренировочного зала.

Он хмурится, вспомнив, как долго она заставила его ждать после того, как узнала, что он стал Верховным лидером. Больше месяца она не отзывалась, и это его чуть не доконало. За это время он возглавил ряд безрассудных операций, желая ощутить, как меч врезается в плоть, и иссечь этим свою отчаянную тоску. Хакса несколько раз чуть удар не хватил.

Кайло бросался на её стены всякий раз, когда был один. Он был неутомим. И наконец, наконец она отозвалась.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати — я этого больше не вынесу! — взмолилась она.

— Рей!

Облегчение прокатилось по телу, он почти физически это ощутил.

— Ты должен оставить меня в покое.

— Я не могу. Ты же знаешь, что не могу.

— Нет, можешь! Не обязательно так барабанить каждое утро, день и ночь. Это утомляет.

— Не больше утомляет, чем когда меня вынуждают к этому, — запальчиво ответил он.

— Я ни к чему тебя не вынуждаю! — бросила она.

— Вообще-то вынуждаешь. Я не потерплю отказа, Рей, с меня хватит.

— Да что же мне поделать, чтобы ты просто отстал!

— Ничего. Я никогда не отстану. Даже когда ты будешь рядом, я никогда не оставлю тебя в покое. Сама не захочешь.

— Ты ошибаешься, — фыркнула она.

— Нет, Рей, это ты ошибаешься. Эту Нить так просто не отбросишь.

— Ничего, пока справляюсь, спасибо.

— В самом деле?

Он был совершенно уверен, что она откликнулась, потому что он тоже ей нужен.

Тогда Рей умолкла.

— Ты бы мог оставить Первый Порядок и прийти ко мне? — спросила она тоненьким голоском.

Кайло тут же отмёл эту мысль. Он намерен завершить то, что начал его дед, и сделает это вместе с нею.

— Нет, Рей, это невозможно, — сказал он так мягко, как только мог.

— Но почему?

— Сопротивление забило тебе голову ложью. Они обманщики и воры, ничтожества, преданные упадочному и порочному делу, — сказал он с презрением.

— Да это же неправда.

Он почти что увидел, как она закатила глаза.

— Откуда тебе знать? Что ты вообще знаешь о галактике, Рей? Я видел твои мысли, я знаю, какой была твоя жизнь. С чего ты взяла, что можешь доверять им? — заметил он.

— Потому что они добры и ласковы ко мне!

— Я был бы с тобой очень ласков, — едва ли не промурлыкал он.

— Ты не способен на добрые чувства, — холодно ответила она.

— Для тебя — способен. Я дам тебе всё, Рей.

— Ты только так говоришь, но, будь это в самом деле так, ты бы ушёл из Первого Порядка.

— Ты не понимаешь. Сбрось пелену с глаз.

Он начинал отчаиваться.

— Это у тебя пелена! Ты разве не видишь, во что ты превратился? Ты сам себя потерял! Я знаю, каким ты был, Лея рассказывала...

— Не говори мне о ней! — повысил голос Кайло.

— Не говори мне, что делать!

Её голос был полон угрозы. Он сбавил тон, боясь, что она уйдёт.

— Хорошо, Рей... Ладно. Только... пожалуйста. Мы так давно... Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь ещё.

— Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать. Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое!

— Всё будет как надо, когда ты будешь со мной, — убеждённо сказал он.

— Я никогда не буду с тобой.

— Я найду тебя — отлично знаешь, что найду.

— А для тебя вообще имеет значение, что я не хочу, чтобы меня находили?

— Это только потому, что они извратили ход твоих мыслей. Если бы ты только позволила мне объяснить, почему я делал то, что делал...

— Даже не думай опять начинать. Не может быть никаких объяснений убийству миллиардов, — перебила его Рей.

— Я такого не делал.

— Ну так твой драгоценный Первый Порядок делал, — презрительно сказала она.

— Сноук был в этом не прав.

Кайло никогда не считал, что уничтожение системы Хосниан было необходимо.

— Ты... ты правда так считаешь? — озадаченно спросила она.

— Да, правда.

Она помолчала, а потом сказала:

— Всё равно, я видела, как ты жестоко убил собственного отца. Этому нет оправданий. Ты не найдёшь слов, чтобы смягчить этот предосудительный поступок.

— Мне пришлось, — ляпнул он бездумно.

— Просто смешно. Никто не приставлял бластера к твоей голове. — Рей ушам своим не верила.

— Я должен был что-то сделать, чтобы остановить это!

— Что остановить?

— Я не буду об этом рассказывать.

Кайло знал, что не должен, не может говорить об этом.

— Пожалуйста, скажи.

— Нет, Рей. Возможно, однажды, когда мы будем вместе, но не сейчас, — с сожалением сказал он.

— Хотела б я... — сказала она тихо.

— Чего? Чего бы ты хотела? Я сделаю всё в моей власти, чтобы подарить это тебе.

— Ты не сможешь, — сказала она с грустью.

По сей день он так и не знает, чего же она тогда хотела.

— Даже не позволишь мне попытаться? Я всегда буду о тебе заботиться; я всегда буду тебе верен.

— Не надо обо мне заботиться. Я и сама могу.

— Но разве тебе не хотелось бы пожить беззаботно? Позволь мне оградить тебя от боли, окончить твоё одиночество. Вместе мы дополним друг друга, — с жаром сказал он.

— Тебе кажется, что ты меня знаешь... — почти прошептала она.

— Я в самом деле тебя знаю. Вся твоя жизнь предстала передо мной в тот день на "Старкиллере".

— И при этом ты по-прежнему не имеешь понятия, какая я, — тоскливо сказала Рей.

— Это не так.

Кайло был уверен, что никто не знает его любимую так, как он.

— Я знаю, ты будешь убеждать себя в чём потребуется, а потом верить в это. Я знаю: что бы я ни сказала, не заставит тебя понять. Ты так потонул во Тьме, что ничего уже не видишь.

— Я всё вижу прекрасно — это ты отказываешься видеть.

Ему хотелось защититься от её жалости.

— Кругами, так и ходим кругами. Я уже устала, устала от тебя. Пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое!

— Я тоже устал, Рей. Устал от постоянного стремления, от этой постоянной боли. Лишь когда мы будем вместе, она прекратится.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — сказала она с нажимом.

— Хватит лгать! — проревел он сквозь Нить.

Ему нужно было, чтобы она признала то, что их соединяет, нужно было знать, что он не один. Ему нужно было, чтобы она признала, что в её жизни есть он.

— Не ори на меня!

— Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, Рей, ты должна окончить эту муку — ты не представляешь, что она со мной творит!

— Мне плевать! Я ухожу.

— Нет, о Создатель, нет... Останься, останься со мной, — вновь начал клянчить он.

Она всегда заставляет его клянчить.

— Я уже и так слишком надолго осталась. Надо было удержаться.

Она так быстро сорвалась, что он даже ахнул. И с ужасом почувствовал, как глаза защипало от слёз.

Он выныривает из воспоминаний. От приподнятого настроения не осталось и следа. Он понимает, что не надо зацикливаться на том, как она повергает его на колени, но отчего-то не может остановиться.


	11. Глава 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот наконец загоняет Галактическую подружку в угол. Интересно, как для него всё пройдёт?

Пора. Они почти подошли к Иларии, и Кайло собрал своих рыцарей в тренировочном зале.

— В то время как силы Первого Порядка ударят по Сопротивлению, мы будем разыскивать Люка Скайуокера и девушку, Рей. Скайуокера убить, её захватить. Девушке ни при каких обстоятельствах не причинять вреда, — сообщает он Рыцарям Рен.

— Верховный лидер, не лучше ли убить их обоих? — спрашивает Демиан Рен, встав навытяжку.

Кайло идёт на Демиана, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не пригвоздить бывшего друга Силой к стене.

— Я же сказал: не сметь оспаривать мои приказы! Девушку брать живьём. Если узнаю, что кто-нибудь из вас тронул её хоть пальцем, то без колебаний убью его, — злобно говорит Кайло.

Кайло встревожен тем, что они, похоже, не понимают. Рыцари стоят перед ним по стойке "смирно". Он начинает с Джашада, крайнего слева.

— Джашад Рен, ты понимаешь, что девушку трогать не сметь?

— Да, Верховный лидер.

Кайло отрывисто кивает и переходит к Палеку.

— Палек Рен, девушку задержать целой и невредимой, это понятно?

— Да, Верховный лидер.

— Натан Рен, найти и захватить девушку в плен, всё ясно?

— Да, Верховный лидер.

Он подходит к Демиану и чувствует... что-то. Он погружается в его мысли и обнаруживает истовую приверженность Первому Порядку и, странное дело, ему. Кайло озадачен; он думал, что порвал существовавшие между ними связи. Но он удовлетворён тем, что Демиан поступит так, как ему сказано.

— Демиан Рен, полагаю, ты понял?

— Да, Верховный лидер. Вы желаете, чтобы, превыше всех прочих соображений, девушке ничто не грозило.

— Именно, Демиан Рен.

Кайло встаёт перед Вайланом и говорит:

— Вайлан Рен. Ты наконец почтил нас своим присутствием. Каковы требования задания?

— Убить Скайуокера, забрать девушку, никаких увечий.

Коротко, но точно. Кайло идёт дальше.

— Виток Рен, уверен, тебе известно, чего я жду.

— Да, Верховный лидер. Но у меня вопрос.

Кайло замирает. Виток не стала бы задавать вопрос без нужды.

— Говори.

— Если придётся выбирать: захватить девушку или убить Скайуокера, какова первоочередная задача?

Кайло ни секунды не колеблется:

— Девушка. Захватить девушку любой ценой.

Все его рыцари одаривают его долгим взглядом, но он доволен: они всё поняли.

***

На своём шаттле Кайло вместе с рыцарями спускается на Иларию. Он пристально следит за ходом битвы. Сопротивление быстро проседает, и начинают поступать сообщения о чувствительной к Силе девушке. До сведения всех отрядов доведено, что она ключевая цель, которую необходимо оставить Рыцарям Рен.

Шаттл приземляется. Это всегда совсем иное ощущение, чем посадка на холодной площадке "Добивающего".

Он шагает по рампе, которая ещё не успела коснуться земли, весь в нетерпении отыскать Рей. Он уже совсем близко!

Кайло и его рыцарей встречает проливной дождь. Огромные тяжёлые капли застилают обзор. Но это мелкое неудобство, и он подаёт знак рыцарям следовать за ним. Они приземлились далеко от базы: он желает подойти незаметно.

Они поднимаются на небольшой холм, откуда открывается превосходный вид на сражение. Кайло наблюдает, как штурмовики ведут с Сопротивлением бой, и с удовлетворением отмечает, что линия обороны всё время отодвигается. Он ищет Рей через Силу и ощущает трепетание её энергии. Но он уже раз ошибался. Он был уверен, что она на Ач-То, а это было только её эхо.

Они движутся сквозь стену дождя, Кайло ведёт их в тыл Сопротивления, и они заступают на территорию врага. Погода служит прекрасным прикрытием. Они проходят между казармами. Самый жаркий бой разворачивается у ангара. Из-за угла выбегает боец, и Кайло хватает её. Как и на Куоле, он допрашивает дрожащую жертву.

— Рей, я ищу Рей.

— Не знаю, о ком вы говорите, — предсказуемо отвечает она.

— Для тебя было бы гораздо лучше, если б ты просто сообщила мне то, что я хочу знать.

Он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что Рей предпочла бы, чтобы он действовал менее грубо, но понимает, что пойдёт на всё, лишь бы найти её.

— У меня нет сведений, которыми бы я поделилась с Первым Порядком, — зло выплёвывает она.

Интересно, все бойцы Сопротивления обучены одинаково отпираться при допросе? Кайло начинает терять терпение. Он тут же проникает в её мысли и видит, что офицер, пытаясь не думать о Рей, уже о ней думает. Рей здесь! Он перелистывает образы в голове несчастной сопротивленки и выясняет, что Рей почти всегда с Леей Органой. Любопытно, но он не видит никаких признаков присутствия Люка Скайуокера. Принцесса находится в командном пункте, напротив того места, где сейчас притаились рыцари.

Он проводит рукой над головой офицера Сопротивления и погружает её в глубокий силовой сон. Отчего-то ему не хочется являться к своей возлюбленной с лишней кровью на руках. Каким... милосердным он стал из-за неё. Он сам не может понять, что он по этому поводу чувствует, но раздумывать над странным порывом времени нет.

Кайло шипит:

— За мной, — и пересекает двор, отделяющий их от командного пункта.

Приблизившись, они обнаруживают, что он под надёжной охраной. Центр командования защищают около тридцати бойцов Сопротивления, но Кайло это нисколько не смущает. Он уже готов придушить их всех Силой, но тут его рыцари смертельным шквалом бросаются вперёд. Кайло думал обойтись малой кровью, но его рыцари заслужили это.

Кайло наблюдает в сторонке, как шестеро его рыцарей снимают охрану и устилают двор их телами. Джашад и Палек работают в паре, спина к спине, и легко косят сопротивленцев. Натан элегантными точными дугами наносит удары.

В Демиана летит бластерный разряд, но Кайло вытягивает руку и останавливает его.

— Спасибо, Кайло! — восклицает Демиан, совсем как мальчишка, которым когда-то был. Кайло решает пропустить мимо ушей обращение не по уставу.

Ливень продолжает бушевать. Кайло отмечает, что вода на земле окрасилась в красный.

— Рыцари Рен! — призывает их Кайло.

Они успели убить всех и теперь бегут к нему за новым приказанием.

— Отличная была схватка. Помните: девушку брать живьём.

Его беспокоит, что жажда крови может затмить им разум. Он проделал столь долгий путь не для того, чтобы её убил один из его рыцарей. Он с облегчением видит, что те берут себя в руки.

В сопровождении рыцарей Кайло подходит к командному пункту, зажигает меч, а затем сильным ударом ноги распахивает дверь и заходит.

Перед ним полупустая комната. Лея Органа и Рей разглядывают проекцию карты, горстка бойцов Сопротивления занимает посты у пультов, разнесённых по всему центру командования. Ясно, что приказ об эвакуации давным-давно отдан.

Виток и Вайлан вваливаются за ним, следом — остальные рыцари. Они встают за спиной у Кайло и ждут дальнейших указаний.

Время замедляет ход. Рей и Принцесса поворачиваются и смотрят на него. Кайло отметает знакомый гнев, который начинает бурлить в нём при виде матери. Всем его вниманием завладевает Рей. Он стоит, алый меч потрескивает, вид Рей ошеломляет Кайло. Ему хочется подбежать к ней, притянуть её к себе. Она здесь, она и правда здесь! Сердце колотится, горло перехватывает. О возлюбленная моя, наконец-то мы вместе...

Обе женщины долго и потрясённо глядят на него, а он так и стоит, застывший в потоке пронизывающих его чувств. Затем Виток Рен произносит:

— Верховный лидер, ваши приказания?

От экстаза видеть её прямо перед собой он почти утратил способность мыслить.

— Взять всех. Девушку ко мне.

Внезапно Рей бросается в сторону и выбегает через боковую дверь, которую он не заметил. Он кидается за ней, призывая рыцарей за собой. И вот они снова во дворе. Дождь хлещет ещё яростнее.

Рей вот-вот повернёт за угол и скроется из виду, но Кайло поднимает руку и Силой притягивает её назад. Она изо всех сил упирается, но вскоре оказывается прямо перед ним. Рыцари стоят у него за спиной.

Она тяжело дышит, вся промокла насквозь с головы до ног. Нежные локоны липнут к лицу, щёки раскраснелись от страха или напряжения — не разберёшь. Звёзды, он и забыл, как восхитительно она прекрасна.

Он стоит и не может ею напиться, а дождь тяжёлыми каплями падает вокруг. Его меч шипит и плюётся, как сердитый на брызги питомец.

— Рей... — наконец шепчет он.

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

— Пора, Рей.

— Нет, пожалуйста... пожалуйста.

Её бездонные ореховые глаза с мольбой обращены к нему, и он не может понять, слёзы это или капли дождя текут по её щекам.

— Пора, — повторяет Кайло и протягивает ей ладонь.

Он освобождает её от силовых пут, чтобы она могла принять его руку. Она качает головой и отступает. Ещё шаг — она спотыкается об убитого бойца Сопротивления и тяжело падает в грязь. Рей падает, а Демиан Рен, бывший друг Кайло, устремляется вперёд и с размаху заносит клинок над его возлюбленной.

Нет!

Движением настолько быстрым, что он и помыслить не мог, Кайло вонзает свой меч в спину Демиана Рена и слегка приподнимает того над землёй. Кайло убивает его без колебаний. Он резко оглядывается через плечо на остальных рыцарей и, к облегчению, видит лишь потрясение и ступор. Демиан действовал один. По крайней мере, так Кайло надеется.

Кайло выдёргивает меч из тела Демиана, и тот неуклюже валится на мокрую землю. Кайло понимает, что не может и близко допустить подступающие чувства — не теперь, не сейчас. Он загоняет рвущиеся наружу гнев и обиду внутрь, внутрь, _внутрь_. Он подходит к Рей, она успела подняться. Её дыхание сбилось, глаза застилает дождь.

И снова Кайло протягивает ей руку.

— Пора, Рей.

Она смотрит на него почти что с ненавистью, затем коротко кивает и вкладывает свою ладонь в его.

***

— Ты цела?! — допытывается Кайло на пути к шаттлу.

Про Люка Скайуокера он позабыл. Джашад и Палек несут за ними тело Демиана Рена. Кайло ведёт Рей за локоть — впрочем, она не сопротивляется.

— Цела, — коротко говорит она.

— Он тебя не задел? — Кайло никак не может успокоиться.

— Нет. Сказала же тебе, всё в порядке.

Она бредёт равнодушно, с безучастным лицом.

Кайло захлёстывает восторг и ужас. Он заполучил её; он наконец заполучил её, но её чуть не отнял у него — один из его собственных рыцарей! Демиан... Ох, Демиан, как ты мог? Зачем? Он в ярости от предательства Демиана, хотя только что потерял дорогого человека.

Он желает допросить рыцарей всех до одного. Что это — бунт? Или Демиан просто сорвался? Допустим, Кайло мог бы понять покушение на свою жизнь, но почему Рей? Это оттого, что она джедай? Может, стоило открыто рассказать Демиану о своих видах на девушку, о том, что она не опасна? Но уже слишком поздно. Демиан... Он загоняет все чувства поглубже и возвращается к Рей.

Удача наконец улыбнулась ему — Рей у него! Остатками Сопротивления пусть займутся силы Первого Порядка. Они всё ещё на пути к шаттлу, когда она останавливается и говорит:

— Пожалуйста, отпусти остальных. Меня ты схватил — чего тебе ещё надо?

— Нет, Рей, сегодня день великой победы Первого Порядка.

Он разворачивается к ней, но локоть не отпускает. Он больше не позволит ей сбежать.

— Пожалуйста, отпусти их. Я пойду сама.

Она не пытается вырваться, и это наполняет его надеждой.

— Я же сказал: я подарю тебе что угодно, кроме пощады Сопротивлению.

Он старается не отвлекаться на чувство, которое в нём рождает прикосновение к ней. Он чётко отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что они у всех на виду. Рыцари тоже остановились и наблюдают за ними. Кайло понимает, что им всем ужасно любопытно, что за намерения у него относительно мусорщицы, и им, без сомнения, крайне интересно услышать, о чём они говорят. Он ощущает их потрясение и печаль из-за гибели Демиана — он чувствует то же самое.

— Пожалуйста. Я... я дам тебе всё что захочешь, только отпусти их.

— Я уже сказал: нет, — твердо говорит он.

— Я не стану сопротивляться, я позволю тебе сделать со мной... что только пожелаешь, только, пожалуйста, сохрани остальным жизнь.

Рей глядит обречённо, и он в ужасе от того, на что она намекает. Он срывает с себя маску, и плевать, что рыцари его видят, плевать на застилающий глаза дождь. Он вперивается в неё пронзительным взглядом и тихо шипит:

— Думаешь, я тебя покупаю?

— Думаю, тебя это не сильно волнует, раз уж ты можешь заполучить меня. — Она с отвращением кривит губы и презрительно щурит глаза. 

— Ты сильно ошибаешься, Рей.

Его страшно разозлило и оскорбило её предположение, что он готов взять её против её желания. Возможно, он переступил все черты какие мог, но это — _такого_ он не совершит никогда. Как она могла подумать, что он на такое способен... Он тяжело дышит, смотрит ей в глаза, его ноздри раздуваются.

Она смотрит в ответ. Её лицо смягчается, а глаза наполняются надеждой. Рей слегка вздёргивает подбородок и говорит:

— Может, тогда поступишь так, потому что я тебя попросила? Отпустишь их, чтобы порадовать меня?

Он отлично сознаёт, что его рыцари видят этот разговор, что его лицо открыто и что они легко могут просечь, какое влияние на него имеет его возлюбленная. Он стреляет глазами туда-сюда, пытаясь решить, что делать. Основные силы Сопротивления пали — вероятно, он может уступить Рей? В то же время он озабочен тем, как его рыцари воспримут такую очевидную капитуляцию. Лея Органа, несомненно, в числе пленных. Так как же он объяснит, почему просто отпустил её? 

И тут Рей делает нечто совершенно неожиданное: делает шаг навстречу, сокращая последние несколько дюймов между ними, и едва не касается грудью его груди. Рей поднимает руку, кладёт её ему на щёку и говорит: 

— Пожалуйста?

Ощущение её мягкой руки на лице лишает его дара речи. Пульс подскакивает, становится трудно дышать. Её рука у него на щеке — он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного; гул энергии прямо у него под кожей словно сливается с теплом её прикосновения. Принятие и уют, желание и страсть, понимание и дружба — всё это заключено в кончиках её пальцев. Он тонет и будто со стороны беспомощно слышит свои слова:

— Хорошо, Рей.

***

Во время полёта на "Добивающий" она молчит. Он сидит с ней в кормовой части шаттла, рыцари благоразумно собрались в носовой его части. Она рядом, всего в нескольких ладонях от него. Почти сжалась в комочек.

Он потрясён тем, что её близость творит с ним. Он полагал, потребность в ней удастся усмирить, если Рей будет рядом, но вместо этого его наполняет отчаянное желание. Он не отрывает взгляда от перчаток и думает о том, как сильно ему хочется притронуться к ней без каких-либо преград. Прежде он прикасался к ней, лишь когда силком тащил её куда-то. На Такодане, на Иларии... Он хочет... он хочет касаться её нежно.

Рей ничего не говорит, только молча смотрит в иллюминатор. Он хочет поговорить с ней, но не знает, что сказать, настолько она ушла в себя. Лицо каменное, Нить холодна как лёд.

Рыцари проявляют сдержанность. Они сгрудились в носу корабля, и ни один не произнёс ни слова. Он надеется, что они не станут распространять слухи, хотя отлично понимает, что помешать этому не может. Интересно, если бы бабушка осталась жива, как в такой ситуации действовал бы дед? Когда Кайло поможет Рей разместиться, ему надо будет собрать рыцарей и поговорить с ними о событиях этой ночи. Ему досадно, что вновь придётся с ней расстаться так скоро после воссоединения.

После посадки Кайло опять надевает шлем. Он поворачивается к Рей и снова предлагает ей руку, надеясь, что она позволит ему сопроводить её как подобает. Она вскидывает взгляд на маску и чуть поджимает губы. Она не любит его шлем — это он знает, но не может появиться без него перед экипажем "Добивающего".

— Ты их отпустил? — спрашивает она.

— Ты же слышала мой приказ.

— И они правда исполняют то, что ты им говоришь?

— Да, Рей. Твои... друзья в безопасности. Ну, те из них, кто ещё не был убит.

Она хмурится, и он жалеет, что произнёс это. Он снова протягивает ей руку и говорит:

— Пойдём. Позволь показать тебе твои покои.

— Мои покои? Я... я что, не пленница? — Она глядит удивлённо и озадаченно.

— Нет, Рей, конечно, нет. Неужели ты пропустила мимо ушей всё, что я говорил последние десять месяцев? С чего ты взяла, что мне бы этого хотелось?

Она долго молчит, а затем вкладывает свою ладонь в его, и он пристраивает её руку на сгиб своего локтя — чтобы всем было ясно: она — спутница Верховного лидера.

Они вместе сходят по рампе, а ему всё не верится, что он достиг цели. Он чувствует, как её маленькая ладонь сжимает его плечо, и шествует с высоко поднятой головой в паре со своей возлюбленной. Ангар кишит возвращающимися с задания бойцами. Все замирают и смотрят во все глаза. Рей не говорит ни слова и не отрывает взгляда от пола. Она взъерошена и вся в грязи, но для него она царственнее любой королевы.

***

Он распорядился, чтобы в коридорах никого не было, пока он провожает её в её покои, так что он может снова без опасений снять маску. Он пытается прощупать чувства Рей, но она решительно не пускает его на свою сторону Нити.

Они у её покоев. Он снимает одну из перчаток и кладёт ладонь на сканер. Он вбивает код, чтобы открыть ей доступ, и берёт её за руку голыми пальцами. И чуть не ахает, ощутив её руку в своей. О Создатель, какое яркое чувство.

Она поднимает голову, и он не может оторваться от её взгляда. Её глаза будто молят о чём-то, но он не может разобрать её чувств. Он прикладывает её ладонь к устройству и осознаёт, что дрожит. Она стоит близко-близко, и было бы так легко притянуть её в объятия. Его ладонь лежит сверху и прижимает её ладонь к поверхности устройства, и он не может заставить себя снять руку, хотя система давно подала подтверждающий сигнал. Он не может пошевелиться. Она совсем рядом, и ощущение её кожи под пальцами лишило его возможности мыслить. Она неотрывно глядит ему в глаза. Его пальцы смещаются и переплетаются с её, а её рука так и остаётся лежать на сканере. Он чувствует каждый дюйм, где их пальцы соприкасаются, и внутри него нарастает жар. Её глаза горят, рот приоткрывается. Она тоже быстро дышит.

Но потом она смаргивает, убирает руку из-под его ладони и говорит:

— Думаю, теперь меня впустят.

— Да, да, конечно.

Он пытается собраться. Как ему дальше быть, если простой шёпот рук творит с ним такое?

Она открывает дверь, воспользовавшись только что предоставленным ей правом доступа, и он горит предвкушением. Он долгие месяцы ждал этой минуты.

Они проходят в гостиную. Рей вдруг останавливается и быстро оглядывается вокруг, словно не может вобрать в себя всё что видит. Ему приятно, что зелень, наполняющая нынче комнату, особенно пышна, цветы особенно ярки.

— Кайло... что это?

— Я знаю, ты любишь растения. Я подумал... подумал, с ними тебе будет уютней.

Он ужасно нервничает. Она не улыбается и выглядит почти что испуганной.

— Но... Как всё будет? Ты вот так просто доверяешь мне? Веришь, что я не сбегу?

— Ну... Нет. Не всё сразу. За дверью уже, наверное, заступили на пост с десяток штурмовиков. Они не восприимчивы к джедайским штучкам, так что не думай. Когда ты покажешь, что тебе можно доверять, они будут сопровождать тебя куда захочешь, а поначалу твоим провожатым буду я. Я позаботился о том, чтобы всё, чего ты только можешь пожелать, было в твоём распоряжении. Тебе не потребуется выходить. Пойдём же, позволь показать тебе тренировочный зал.

Он собирается взять её за руку голыми пальцами, но, к его удивлению, она отдёргивает руку.

— Нет. Думаю... думаю, уж лучше камера.

— Что?! — восклицает он, не веря своим ушам.

— Это очень красивая клетка, но клеткой от этого она быть не перестаёт. Я бы предпочла не сбиваться с толку относительно того, что здесь на самом деле происходит.

— А что, по-твоему, здесь на самом деле происходит?

— Ты похитил меня и держишь в плену.

— Нет! Я... но ты же почти добровольно пошла...

— Ты притянул меня к себе Силой с расстояния тридцати футов и не давал шелохнуться. Я могу понять, когда надо драться, а когда стоит остаться в живых, чтобы драться в другой раз. От тебя не сбежишь — по крайней мере, сейчас, — уверенно говорит она.

— Но... ты взяла меня за руку, ты позволила мне сопровождать тебя... ты касалась моего лица, — шепчет Кайло.

Ну вот опять — сейчас она опять разорвёт его сердце на части, он в этом не сомневается.

— Мне нужно было, чтобы ты отпустил моих друзей, и ты отпустил. Я была благодарна.

— Так ты заставила меня думать...

— Я не хотела устраивать сцену и ставить тебя в неловкое положение на глазах у твоих подчинённых. Я позволила тебе сопровождать меня, потому что, отпустив людей из Сопротивления, ты это заслужил.

— Я тебе не пёс, чтобы заслуживать объедки!

— Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я визжала и брыкалась всю дорогу от шаттла? — вопрошает она с презрительным неверием в голосе.

— Да! _Да!_ — орёт он. — По крайней мере, тогда я бы не надеялся, не верил бы... — Кайло тоскливо умолкает.

— Так ты думал, что я просто возьму и потянусь к тебе? Я тебе с самого начала говорила, что мне это не нужно. Ты хладнокровный убийца, Кайло. Как я могу позволить себе ответить на твои чувства?

— Однажды ты убедишься, что я прав. Мы созданы друг для друга — такова воля Силы, — упрямо твердит он. Он хочет заглушить её ужасные слова.

— Опять двадцать пять... — бормочет она раздосадованно.

Всё пошло наперекосяк. Он должен идти, он больше не вынесет её отпора после стольких надежд.

— Рыцари требуют моего внимания. Я скоро вернусь, и мы вместе поужинаем. В ванной найдёшь чистую одежду. Осмотрись здесь, я очень старался всё устроить, — говорит он официальным и в то же время обиженным тоном.

Он разворачивается на каблуках и почти выбегает из её покоев, надевая по ходу на голову шлем.


	12. Глава 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот допрашивает Галактических миньонов о покушении Навеки лучшего друга в галактике на Галактическую подружку. Бедный Навеки лучший друг, никогда не стой между Галактическим идиотом и его возлюбленной. Затем следует адский романтический ужин. Может, попробуешь левитировать грушу, Галактический идиот? У Галактических бабушки с дедушкой когда-то сработало.

Кайло шагает по коридору. Всё пошло не так, как он планировал, всё! Рей не понравились её покои, она даже сказала, что предпочитает тюремную камеру! Он думал, её присутствие немного успокоит его тоску, но она только растёт. Теперь, когда он познал прикосновение Рей... стоит лишь закрыть глаза и представить её руку у себя на щеке... их пальцы, переплетённые на окошке сканера. Создатель, как ему теперь держать себя в рамках?

Он достаёт из одежд комм и рявкает:

— Хакс!

— Да, Верховный лидер?

— Собери рыцарей в зале для встречи со мной.

Он бросает трубку, зная, что Хакс сделает, как он велит, и решительно направляется в зал для аудиенций.

К его приходу Рыцари Рен уже расселись за массивным столом. В воздухе висит напряжение, рыцари сидят на своих местах так прямо, будто палку проглотили.

— Кто знал? — угрожающе рычит он.

Нестройный хор: "Я не знал", "Понятия не имел", "Не представлял, что Демиан на такое способен" — наполняет комнату.

— Тихо! — рявкает он и подходит к Виток. Он нависает над ней и говорит многозначительно: — Вы с ним были вместе на Корусанте несколько дней. Хочешь сказать, ты тоже ничего не знала?

Она отшатывается и энергично трясёт головой:

— Клянусь, Верховный лидер, ничто не указывало на то, что он может вот так пойти против Вас.

— Но ты знала, что он... недоволен.

— Он говорил... он рассказал мне о вашей... беседе. 

Кайло не хочется обсуждать это в присутствии других рыцарей. 

— Виток Рен, ты пойдешь со мной. — Кайло выходит из зала, зная, что та последует за ним. Он ныряет в маленькую переднюю и разворачивается лицом к Виток. — Расскажи мне всё без утайки, — требует он.

— Демиан сказал, что беспокоится, что с этой девушкой что-то нечисто и это может навредить Первому Порядку. Я никогда не думала, что он будет действовать против Вас, Верховный лидер. Демиан... он всегда был беззаветно предан Вам, — торопливо говорит Виток.

Кайло наполняет скорбь. Он убил Демиана... Но не время думать об этом.

— Что ещё?

— Он допытывался у меня, что я думаю о Вашем поведении в последнее время.

— И что ты думаешь, Виток Рен? — с предостережением в голосе спрашивает Кайло.

— Я убеждена, что Вы всегда действовали во благо Первого Порядка, во благо галактики, и Вы ни разу не дали повода сомневаться в этом убеждении.

— Должно быть что-то ещё. Какие-то намёки на то, почему он взял и нарушил прямой приказ. 

— Он только говорил о тех временах, когда вы были... детьми. Он часто вспоминал Академию. Как вы учились парализовывать Силой друг друга. Тайком, потому что магистр Скайуокер это запретил. Он рассказал мне множество историй. Хотите, чтобы я перечислила все? — Она говорит осторожно, тщательно взвешивая слова.

Боль пронизывает грудь Кайло, воспоминания захлёстывают его. Демиан... нет, Орин. Тогда он был Орином. Нет, нельзя позволить затянуть себя в тот мир тепла и тоски по ушедшим дням. Он встряхивает головой, отгоняя всё, что Орин значил... _всё ещё значит_ для него. 

— Нет, этого я не требую. Ты уверена, что он ничего не говорил о своём намерении убить девушку?

Ему во что бы то ни стало надо срочно убедиться, что она у себя и в безопасности. Он трогает Нить и осторожно осведомляется, всё ли у неё в порядке. И чувствует ответный всплеск. Это не вполне ответ, но ему достаточно. 

— Простите, Верховный лидер, он не говорил ничего подозрительного. Если б сказал, это немедленно дошло бы до Ваших ушей. 

Кайло понимает, что Виток говорит искренне. Она верна ему, и он ей верит. Но он должен удостовериться. Если в заговоре несколько рыцарей, они способны навредить Рей. Он не может этого допустить. 

— Покажи мне, — приказывает он.

Виток медлит.

— Покажи мне! — требует он свирепо. 

Виток снимает шлем, открывая простое бледное лицо с невзрачными чертами и добрыми карими глазами. Кайло поднимает руку и проникает в её разум. Он не встречает сопротивления и начинает перебирать её воспоминания последних дней. Он видит, как они разыскивают Кри на Корусанте, проводят вечера в разных уголках городского дна. И застывает: перед ним Демиан, без маски, вспоминает, как они вместе пробрались в архив Академии. Демиан рассказывает Виток о том, сколько энтузиазма было вложено в эту по-юношески неразумную вылазку, и его ясные синие глаза полны веселья. Кайло вспоминает, как они целую ночь копались в запрещённых голокронах. Он не хочет смотреть дальше и быстро отступает. 

— Всё верно. Можешь идти. Пригласи Джашада и Палека.

Кайло допросит их вместе.

Виток ненадолго задерживает на нём взгляд, потом направляется к двери. Она уже собирается снова надеть шлем, когда Кайло останавливает её. 

— Погоди. 

Виток оборачивается.

— Как ты думаешь, зачем он сделал это?

Кайло должен это понять.

Виток моргает и смотрит в сторону. 

— Думаю... Думаю, он хотел защитить Вас. Думаю, он считал, что без неё Вы будете...

— Я слушаю, — подталкивает Кайло.

— Вы позволите говорить откровенно, Верховный лидер? — с опаской спрашивает Виток.

— Позволяю.

— Последнее время Вы сам не свой, и я догадываюсь почему. Я надеюсь, что теперь, когда она с Вами, Вы станете... спокойнее. Демиан очень переживает... переживал за Вас. Полагаю, он думал, что, как только Вы будете свободны от этой девушки, Вы станете прежним. Как я уже говорила, я думаю, что он сделал это ради Вашего блага, понимая его настолько превратно, насколько вообще возможно. 

— Вот оно что. — Кайло потрясён этим откровением. Если Виток права, Демиан был в своём роде верен ему до последнего. Кайло не знает, что думать. — Ступай, Виток Рен.

Она надевает шлем и выходит. Вскоре перед ним предстают Джашад и Палек. 

— Пока вы ждали приезда Вайлана, Демиан говорил что-нибудь, указывающее на то, что он что-то замышляет против меня?

— Нет, Верховный Лидер, — отвечают они хором. 

— О чём вы говорили без меня?

Джашад и Палек переглядывются, и Джашад говорит:

— Ну, мы обсуждали, как сильно Вы... сосредоточены на поимке девушки.

— И вы считаете, Демиан поступил правильно? — шёпотом спрашивает Кайло.

— Нет! Нет, на самом деле... м-м... мы думаем, что лучше, когда она здесь, с Вами, — отвечает Джашад.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Кайло щурит глаза за маской.

— Мы не хотели оскорбить вас, — вклинивается Палек, — но это было... очень заметно, что Вам... как минимум, очень хочется заполучить девушку, и когда мы увидели Вас с ней... Ну, мы все понимаем, что это значит.

Кайло понимает, что они правы, и теперь, когда она в его руках, он не собирается скрывать, что она значит для него. 

— Она очень важна для меня. Она должна стать моей супругой, — признаёт он тихо. 

— Вы могли бы рассказать нам. Мы бы поняли, — говорит Палек мягко. 

— Это не ваше дело! — резко обрывает его Кайло. Миг взаимопонимания позади. 

— Да, Верховный лидер, — вновь в один голос отвечают они.

***

Он возвращается к её покоям, допросив всех своих рыцарей. Он обыскал их мысли и не нашёл ничего подозрительного. Похоже, Демиан и правда действовал в одиночку. Вайлан не знал ничего, он только приехал, Натан был невозмутим и загадочен, как обычно. Кайло взял с рыцарей клятву молчать о том, что они видели на Иларии. Негоже всему кораблю знать, что Верховный лидер готов на всё, лишь бы угодить своей даме. Он всё еще не может думать о Демиане... Орине.

Кайло открывает её дверь, заходит в комнаты и обнаруживает Рей сидящей на диване. Она быстро вскидывает на него взгляд. Она успела помыться и переодеться в простую светлую блузу и чёрные леггинсы. Значит уже достаточно освоилась, чтобы найти одежду, с облегчением думает он. Он надеялся, что она выберет что-нибудь более красивое, но не хочет принуждать её. Не сейчас. Её волосы гладко зачёсаны назад и собраны в один пучок на затылке. Лучше бы она распустила их; ему так хочется запустить пальцы в её свободно рассыпанные локоны. Он снимает шлем и ставит на столик у двери. Делает паузу, прежде чем снять перчатки.

— Ты не постучал, — говорит она с укором.

— С меня довольно дней, когда ты решала, удостоить меня своим присутствием или нет. 

— То есть ты собираешься просто приходить и уходить, когда захочешь?

— Общий смысл такой, да.

Рей поджимает губы и холодно смотрит на него. 

Кайло оглядывает комнату:

— Как тебе обстановка?

Он надеется, ей понравилось то, что он для неё приготовил. 

— Лучше б ты держал меня в камере, — говорит она зло.

— Почему, Рей, почему ты всегда споришь со мной?

Её желание, чтобы с ней обращались как с обычной пленницей, разбивает ему сердце. 

— Потому что я об этом не просила!

— Но раз ты уже здесь, почему бы просто не насладиться тем, что я для тебя устроил? — упрашивает он. 

— Ты что, правда не понимаешь? — Она склоняет голову набок, тень грусти пробегает по её лицу. 

— Что я не понимаю?

— Ты похитил меня и ждёшь, что я буду "просто наслаждаться" своим заключением в тюрьме?

— Это не тюрьма!

— А, то есть я могу уйти? — Она встаёт, идёт к двери и распахивает её. За дверью стоит обещанный строй штурмовиков. Рей показывает рукой на их спины, говорит: — Видишь? Это золотая клетка! — потом захлопывает дверь и выходит на середину комнаты, держась от него на расстоянии. 

— Я не хотел держать тебя в клетке, но ты не оставила мне выбора!

— Выбор есть всегда. 

Он подходит к ней, и его невыносимо тянет привлечь её к себе. Он держит руки по швам и рычит:

— Нет между нами никакого выбора — поздно! Теперь есть Нить!

Он очень близко к ней, он видит, как она поднимает руки и протягивает было к нему, но потом роняет их и сжимает кулаки. Её слегка качает вперёд, словно притягивает к нему. 

— Я знаю, ты чувствуешь это так же, как и я, — говорит он тихо. 

Его дыхание колеблет выбившиеся пряди вокруг её лица. Он не может удержаться — поднимает руку и проводит голыми пальцами по её подбородку. От прикосновения их словно бьёт электрическим током — оба вздрагивают; её глаза расширяются от страха. Она быстро отступает.

— Не трогай меня, — выдавливает она с усилием.

— О, Рей. Я знаю, ты чувствуешь это. Знаю, что Нить тянет тебя ко мне так же, как и меня к тебе. 

— Я не пойду на поводу у какой-то глупой Нити, которой я никогда не хотела! — Рей уворачивается от него и обхватывает себя руками. 

— Значит, чувствуешь. 

Кайло переполняет торжество — наконец-то, наконец-то её защита дала трещину. Она чувствует это, он знал! Он ошеломлён открытием, что всё это время был прав: она тоже по нему тоскует. Это придаёт ему смелости, он подходит к ней сзади и кладёт дрожащие руки ей на плечи. Медленно, нежно, он прижимает её к груди, и она непроизвольно откидывается назад. Нить гудит от удовольствия. Он закрывает глаза и позволяет _ей_ омыть себя. Чувство, когда она в его объятиях, - именно такое, как он с надеждой представлял. Каждая точка, где соприкасаются их тела, полна живой, пульсирующей энергией, что течёт между ними. Но Рей вырывается - слишком скоро - и отбегает от него в противоположный конец комнаты. От её внезапного побега Кайло больно и пусто.

— Пожалуйста, не делай так, — говорит она дрожащим голосом. 

— Но... — Он же чувствовал её отклик, когда она прильнула к нему.

— Если я признаю... если я скажу: да, я чувствую это — ты обещаешь не трогать меня? — Она смотрит на него с ужасом. 

— Что?

Если она не позволит к ней прикасаться...

— Мне это не нравится! Если уж мне суждено сидеть здесь, я не хочу, чтоб ты морочил меня вот так. Да, ты прав, ты всегда был прав: я тоже чувствую это. Но я не хочу, — шепчет она сломленно.

Она стоит, обхватив себя руками, и слегка дрожит. 

— Пожалуйста, о, пожалуйста, позволь мне... Дай мне возможность... — умоляет он.

Он медленно подходит к ней, подняв руки. Он не собирается, правда не собирается... но жажда прикоснуться к ней вновь застилает его разум. 

— Нет!

Она отскакивает от него, и вот уже за спиной у неё только стена. Её глаза горят диким огнём.

— Но ты чувствуешь... Создатель, это разрывает меня на части. Пожалуйста, просто позволь тебя обнять.

— Нет! Я не поддамся... Я, а не Нить, буду решать, что мне делать!

— Я настолько тебе отвратителен? — спрашивает Кайло, чувствуя знакомый укус её противления.

— Отвратительны твои дела.

— Если б ты только позволила мне объяснить причину, ты бы поняла!

Кайло очень хочет вновь подойти к ней, но сдерживается и твёрдо стоит на месте. Рей ещё крепче обхватывает себя и некоторое время смотрит в пол. 

Наконец она поднимает взгляд и тихо спрашивает:

— Если я дам тебе объяснить, обещаешь не прикасаться ко мне?

— Пожалуйста, не проси меня об этом, — молит Кайло.

Теперь, когда он знает, каково это — прикоснуться к ней хотя бы на миг, что с ним будет, если он лишится этой возможности?

— Ну а я прошу. Ты, помнится, хотел поужинать со мной. Вот мои условия: я согласна. Я буду сидеть и слушать всё, что ты захочешь мне сказать, если ты пообещаешь не прикасаться ко мне. 

Кайло в смятении. Она здесь, рядом с ним, и мысль, что она не даст прикоснуться к себе... Но может быть, если он всё объяснит, она сменит гнев на милость?

Он решает, что если уж соглашаться на такие требования, то не за один ужин и не за один вечер. 

— Предлагаю иначе. Ты будешь ужинать со мной каждый вечер, и мы будем разговаривать — просто разговаривать. Взамен я обещаю... обещаю не прикасаться к тебе... по крайней мере, пока ты сама не разрешишь.

Он подбирает слова очень осторожно. Она поймёт, она переменит своё мнение очень скоро. Она должна. 

— Каждый вечер?

— Каждый вечер. И мы будем разговаривать — ты не будешь пропускать мои слова мимо ушей и отстраняться, как ты обычно делаешь. — Месяцы боли и обиды просачиваются в его тон. 

— И ты не станешь прикасаться ко мне или пытаться использовать Нить против меня?

— Даю слово.

Кайло, стоя на месте, изучает её лицо. Она молчит и смотрит в пол. Он ждёт; у него чувство, что этот миг решает всё. Его желание узнать её, и чтобы она его узнала, столь же велико, как его потребность прижать её к себе. Он в самом деле жаждет отдать ей всего себя — свои мечты и мысли, равно как и своё тело и сердце.

Рей глубоко вздыхает и вскидывает на него взгляд, непоколебимо прямая.

— Ладно... это... приемлемо. Я буду ужинать с тобой каждый вечер и буду поддерживать разговор. Если ты не будешь ко мне прикасаться. Если ты тронешь меня, я навсегда перестану с тобой разговаривать, — предупреждает она.

— Значит, договорились?

— Да. 

Рей немного расслабляется, но продолжает стоять у стенки.

По всему его телу разливается облегчение. Он даже не представлял, как сильно ему хотелось, чтобы она согласилась. Хоть и пришлось пойти на уступки, он чувствует, что взамен получил от неё нечто драгоценное. Он подходит к панели рядом с дверью и оборачивается к ней. 

— Что ты будешь на ужин?

— Не знаю, выбери сам.

Похоже, она действительно согласна поговорить по-человечески. Его сердце радуется такой перемене.

— У тебя же должны быть какие-то предпочтения?

Он хочет ей угодить.

— У меня никогда не было роскоши выбирать. На Джакку я ела пайки. В Сопротивлении — то, что дают в столовой, и для меня это было выше крыши.

— Прости, мне жаль... — говорит он тихо.

— Жаль, что похитил меня? — переспрашивает она с надеждой. 

— Нет... Что ты вела такую жизнь на Джакку.

— Не надо меня жалеть. Это была моя жизнь, и, по крайней мере, я была свободна. 

— Свободна? Ползать по ржавым кораблям изо дня в день за Платтовы гроши ты называешь свободой?

— Откуда ты знаешь про Платта? — подозрительно спрашивает она. 

— Я... Я посылал на Джакку штурмовиков, чтобы разведать о тебе. Они опросили всех, кто тебя знал. 

— Ну разумеется. Ты что, с тех пор, как стал Верховным лидером, только и делал, что охотился за мной?

— Да, — признаётся Кайло. 

Она смотрит на него долгим взглядом, и ему нестерпимо хочется, чтобы она открыла Нить, впустила его, дала ему узнать её. Он отворачивается и набирает заказ ужина, затем идёт в ту часть комнаты, которая отведена под столовую. Достаёт из богато отделанного буфета бутылку вина и два бокала. Он чувствует спиной, что она подходит, но не отвлекается от своего занятия — открывает вино и наливает рубиново-красную жидкость в тонкое стекло.

Он оборачивается и видит, что Рей сидит за столом, подперев рукой подбородок, и наблюдает за ним. Он неторопливо подходит и протягивает ей бокал. Она поднимает глаза, и пока она принимает у него вино, её взгляд пригвождает его к месту. Он очень старается не задеть ненароком её пальцы. Она так близко, что весь его запас самоконтроля уходит на то, чтобы не потянуться к ней. Но он дал слово и намерен его сдержать. 

Кайло не хочет разговаривать через стол, поэтому садится сбоку от неё. Может, ему и не позволено касаться её, но он всё равно хочет быть к ней как можно ближе. Он смотрит, как она с опаской делает глоток. 

— О! — восклицает она.

Кайло улыбается. Он надеялся, что ей придётся по вкусу. Он провёл много дней, выбирая вина и ликёры для её буфета.

— Нравится?

— Я... Я никогда не пробовала ничего подобного. Такой богатый вкус... такой... солнечный. 

— Это с Бетны. Его делают всего несколько ящиков каждый сезон. Никто не знает, как они получают такой букет. Это моё любимое. 

Он всё ещё улыбается ей и думает о том, что они впервые нормально разговаривают. Потом приходит воспоминание: он ворует вино из кухни при Академии. И Орин с ним. Кайло мрачнеет и смотрит в сторону. Рей занята своим напитком и ничего не заметила. 

Она прыскает в бокал, и он хмурится.

— Тебе смешно?

— Вообще-то да. Кайло Рен, разрушитель миров и тонкий ценитель вин, — говорит она легкомысленно.

— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь.

— И не особенно хочу.

— Не думаю, что это правда.

Она опускает взгляд и молчит, а он не знает, что сказать. Он не хочет просто вываливать на неё всю свою историю.

— Расскажи мне о своих тренировках, — просит Кайло.

Рей вскидывает на него колючий взгляд, и, ему кажется, он замечает... вспышку злости в её глазах. 

— Это не твоё дело, — говорит она резко.

— Рей...

— Это может навредить Сопротивлению. 

— Но ты же можешь рассказать, что тебе нравится, что у тебя хорошо получается, а что плохо? — упрашивает он.

— Нет, я не хочу об этом говорить. 

— Ты сказала, что согласна поговорить. Сама подумай, я же не требую с тебя разведданных. 

— Нет.

— Может, тогда покажешь мне? Ты уже видела свой тренировочный зал?

Её нежелание говорить о тренировках обескураживает. Он заглядывает ей в глаза и с ужасом видит, что они наполняются слезами. 

— Что случилось, Рей?

— Пожалуйста, не надо. 

— Но... Я думал, тебе понравится...

— Я сто раз тебе говорила, ты ничего обо мне не знаешь! — вспыхивает она.

— Но я хочу знать. Я пытаюсь. — Его голос полон тоски по ней.

— А я не хочу, чтобы ты знал!

В этот момент раздаётся сигнал, что дроид привёз их заказ. Кайло встаёт и принимает у него поднос, идёт к столу и начинает расставлять еду, не обращая внимания на царящее в комнате напряжение. Рей смотрит на свои руки, и он улавливает сильные эмоции, которые волнами расходятся от неё, но не может понять, что же она чувствует. Что-то есть в этих занятиях со Скайуокером, чем она недовольна. Ему тоже не хочется вспоминать своё обучение у этого человека, так что он решает не настаивать. К нему приходит осознание, что вести разговор с ней — как идти по минному полю, и так будет всегда. И он решает отложить рассказ о своём видении галактики. Сначала надо заложить основание.

Он садится на своё место, еда перед ним. Он выбрал сытное блюдо с ароматными специями, полное сочных кусочков мяса. Оно всегда поднимало ему настроение. Он молча наполняет её тарелку и ставит перед ней, потом берётся за свою. Они начинают есть, не говоря ни слова. Рей прикрывает глаза и слегка улыбается. Хорошо, значит, ей нравится.

Наконец она откладывает вилку и очень тихо говорит:

— Спасибо.

— Рад, что тебе понравилась еда.

— Понравилась, но я не про то. Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь на Иларии.

Он не ждал, что Рей заговорит об этом, и застывает, охваченный потоком противоречивых чувств. Разумеется, он спас её — он всегда будет её спасать. С ней никогда ничего не случится, никто её и пальцем не тронет, пока он жив. Но он пока не готов остаться наедине со своими чувствами, сжиться с тем, что случилось на Иларии.

— Я...

Кайло не знает, что сказать, лучше б она не поднимала эту тему. Он хочет сосредоточиться на Рей, на том, что она наконец с ним. Он ждал, стремился, мечтал об этой минуте так долго — и всё же мысли о Демиане не оставляют его. Ему сейчас не хватает маски — неизвестно, что видно по его лицу.

— Кайло, ты что? — спрашивает она с беспокойством.

— Я... Это... Я не мог допустить, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось. 

В тот миг он вообще не думал, только действовал, ведомый инстинктом защитить её любой ценой. Это было дикое, первозданное, всепоглощающее чувство. 

— Он был одним из твоих людей, да?

— Да, — говорит Кайло и смотрит в сторону. Ему хочется сбежать отсюда, ей не стоит видеть, что с ним делает смерть Демиана.

— Кайло... я... не могу поверить, что задаю этот вопрос, но что с тобой? Что-то не так?

Он в панике — он не привык говорить о том, что делается у него внутри. Ему бы встать, уйти в свой тренировочный зал и кричать от боли, но вместо этого он говорит:

— Он был моим другом.

— И ты убил его... чтобы защитить меня, — произносит она.

Её добрые, прекрасные глаза озаряются пониманием. Она протягивает к нему руку, но тут же отдёргивает и кладёт на колени.

— Да.

О, если бы она не передумала, не убрала руку...

— Ты... Хочешь поговорить об этом? 

Она наклоняется поймать его взгляд, и в её глазах столько сочувствия, что это почти убивает. Он вот-вот сломается.

— Не знаю, — шепчет он с дрожью в голосе.

— Ну, если захочешь, то... я здесь. 

Её открытость и доброжелательность смущает его. В горле стоит тугой ком, и ему ужасно хочется вцепиться в неё, прильнуть к ней — но нельзя. Она запретила. Всё это так странно: она наконец-то с ним и манит доверием, на которое он надеялся, а он не знает, как себя вести. Её мотивы вызывают у него подозрения, хотя он совершенно уверен, что она не настолько жестока, чтобы использовать его открытость против него. Это не в её характере. 

— Спасибо...

Ему очень неловко, и хочется, чтобы это скорее прошло. Он резко встаёт, идёт за бутылкой и вновь наполняет бокалы. Рей поднимает взгляд и смотрит на него ободряюще, а он отводит глаза и делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь собраться. Потом садится и отпивает вина.

— Расскажи мне о Джакку, — говорит он наконец. Надо сменить тему. 

Рей хмурит брови.

— Хм, ладно. А разве твои штурмовики тебе не всё рассказали?

— Я хочу послушать тебя. Ты очень долго жила там. Это был твой дом. 

— Джакку никогда не была мне домом. 

Он понимает, что совершил ошибку — несомненно, Джакку для неё тяжёлая тема. Но он хочет знать и потому настаивает.

— Но ты провела там большую часть жизни... Расскажи мне про что-нибудь, что тебе нравилось. Пожалуйста.

— Кататься с дюн, — говорит она после паузы.

Он кивком просит продолжать.

— На Джакку были огромные песчаные дюны, и с самого детства я любила затаскивать салазки на самый верх и съезжать так быстро, чтоб дух захватывало. Я снова и снова из последних сил забиралась наверх ради того, чтобы ощутить ветер в лицо, пока лечу вниз. Я не так часто каталась, но если был богатый улов, то могла провести остаток дня на горке.

Широкая улыбка озаряет её лицо, когда она погружается в воспоминания о своих детских радостях. 

— Кто о тебе заботился, когда ты была маленькой?

Он так и не нашёл удовлетворительного ответа на этот вопрос, сколько ни пересматривал голозаписи с Джакку.

— Я сама, — отвечает она недоумённо.

— Но... Тебе же было пять лет.

Он не может себе представить, чтобы такой маленький ребёнок заботился о себе сам.

Она фыркает:

— Это же Джакку. Там, если научился ходить, значит, можешь работать.

Рей вертит в пальцах салфетку, и ему нестерпимо хочется коснуться её руки, приласкать её. Она — _его_ , и он почему-то чувствует вину за то, что не знал, не пришёл за ней, пусть даже ему самому было тогда всего пятнадцать. 

— Если б я мог это исправить, отменить то, что случилось с тобой. Это неправильно — что ты так жила, я ненавижу это.

— Ты не можешь, — говорит она грустно. 

— Я понимаю, но... Если б только я мог. О Рей... Я так хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива.

— У тебя странный способ выражать это.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты правда не понимаешь? Я была абсолютно счастлива с твоей матерью, — отвечает Рей обвиняющим тоном.

— Не говори о ней, — требует Кайло.

— А ты мне не приказывай. — Глаза Рей вспыхивают предупреждением.

— Не надо об этой женщине... пожалуйста.

Кайло пытается скрыть неприязнь, но у него плохо получается. 

— "Этой женщине"? Лея прекрасный человек... не смей говорить о ней в таком тоне! — Рей вскакивает с места и нависает над ним.

— Ты ничего о ней не знаешь. Она просто лгунья!

Он впечатывает кулак в столешницу и встаёт. Теперь он возвышается над ней, и Рей отшатывается, её глаза широко распахиваются.

— Я почти год провела рядом с ней, и я точно знаю её лучше, чем ты!

Рей вытягивается во весь свой рост и вызывающе задирает подбородок. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, что она за человек, что она сделала со мной, что она отняла у меня, — шипит он, надвигаясь на Рей. Он едва замечает, как она втягивает голову в плечи.

Рей отступает на пару шагов и бросает:

— А мне плевать! Может, ты это заслужил, может, ты всегда был гнилым внутри. Может, она всегда знала, какой ты подлый! 

— Ты ничего об этом не знаешь, — огрызается он. 

— Я знаю, что она всегда пыталась защитить тебя, а ты предал её, ты всех предал!

— Это она тебе такое сказала? — грозно гремит Кайло. 

— Ей было незачем, у меня своя голова на плечах. Я знаю тебя, Кайло, я знаю, что ты за человек. Ты убийца, палач, а теперь ещё и похититель!

— Нет! Это ты не оставила мне выбора! Я умолял тебя прийти ко мне добровольно, на коленях просил! — ревёт Кайло. 

— Уходи.

— Нет. 

Рей повышает голос и чеканит:

— Ужин окончен. Разговор окончен. Я выполнила свою часть сделки с лихвой, это больше, чем ты заслуживаешь. И если это моя комната, я имею право попросить тебя уйти. Или ты соврал?

— Я не врал. 

— Так докажи мне: уходи! — зло приказывает она.

— Мы ещё не закончили, — рычит Кайло.

— Нет, закончили, уходи, уходи, уходи! — кричит Рей. 

Все события этого дня переполняют его, и внутри закипает ярость. Он сам не замечает, как в руке оказывается меч. 

— Ах вот как, значит. Ну, давай, возьми это жуткое чудище, которое ты считаешь за меч, замахнись на меня, ударь меня, покажи, кто ты есть на самом деле, _Кайло Рен_ , — шипит она. 

Глаза заволакивает красная пелена, он знает, что должен уйти; она говорит ужасные вещи, а он не может взять себя в руки. Он идёт к двери и нахлобучивает шлем. Потом, без единого слова, уходит.

***

Кайло выскакивает из её комнаты разъяренный, раненный в самое сердце. Всё так хорошо шло! Ей понравилось вино, понравилась еда... она даже потянулась к нему и сама предложила поговорить про Демиана. Но стоило ей вспомнить про его _мать_ , и он уже не владеет собой.

Он почти бежит по коридорам. Ему хочется кого-нибудь убить. Чтобы кто-нибудь, кто угодно, только дал ему повод. Он зажигает меч ещё до того, как переступает порог тренировочного зала, и рубит стены, позабыв про дроидов. Он бьёт, бьёт, бьёт так быстро и сильно, что металл плавится и капает на палубу. Красные и оранжевые капли сияющей лужей растекаются у его ног. Он срывает с головы шлем и со всей силы запускает на другой конец зала. Крики боли отражаются от стен, он воет, пока не срывает голос. 

— Почему? — ревёт он в пустоту... Демиану... Орину... Ничего не помогает. Никакой разгром не может успокоить его. Он Силой швыряет тренировочного дроида через весь зал, тот влетает в стену и разбивается на тысячу обломков. Потом другого, третьего, пока они не заканчиваются, пока весь пол не оказывается усыпан запчастями.

Он падает на колени и принимается молотить кулаками пол, сильнее и сильнее, пока не разбивает костяшки. Он яростно колотит палубу, пока не чувствует, как ломаются мелкие косточки в кистях. Тогда он откидывается на спину, задыхаясь и обливаясь потом. Он лежит, уставясь в потолок, грудь тяжело вздымается.

Всё пошло не так... всё. Он потерял единственного друга, а его любимая согласна разговаривать с ним лишь ради того, чтобы он к ней не прикасался.


	13. Глава 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вереница страданий Кайло Рена на минутку становится не такой бесконечной: Галактическому идиоту удаётся совладать с собой, и Галактическая подружка слегка утешает парня. Галактический менеджер среднего звена слегка докучает ему, а Виток (новый Навеки лучший друг в галактике?), зажмурившись, входит к тигру в клетку.

Проходит целая вечность, прежде чем он с трудом поднимается с пола и морщится, взглянув на свои изувеченные руки. Он неловко надевает шлем и выходит из разгромленного зала.

***

Кайло заходит в медблок, и его усаживают на широкую койку. Медперсонал знает, что если пришёл Кайло Рен, то к нему лучше не подходить. Вскоре перед ним предстаёт назначенный дроид, и Кайло напряжённо следует за ним в свою обычную палату.

— Что за неприятности у вас сегодня, сэр? — спрашивает меддроид.

Кайло ничего не отвечает, просто суёт руки искусственному доктору под нос. Тот обследует раны, ловко заклеивает их бакта-пластырями и накладывает на пальцы лангеты.

— Не снимайте пластыри и лангеты до послезавтра.

— Так не пойдёт, руки мне нужны к утру.

Он не позволит Рей увидеть, в какое ничтожество она его превратила.

— Тогда вам придётся здесь переночевать, сэр. Мы поместим ваши кисти в насыщенный раствор бакты.

— Чудесно. Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы меня здесь никто не видел.

— Разумеется, сэр, это предусмотрено моей программой. Никто из пациентов вас не увидит, а моя память, как только вы прикажете, будет стёрта.

— Великолепно.

***

Он лежит на диковинной кровати, кисти плавают лечебном растворе. Как жаль, что его истерзанное сердце не исцелить с той же лёгкостью. Кайло не успел толком обдумать, на что соглашался, когда обещал не прикасаться к ней. Тогда он ликовал от мысли, что Рей станет разговаривать с ним — наконец станет разговаривать!

После стольких месяцев постоянного отпора возможность наслаждаться каждый вечер её вниманием была слишком желанной наградой, чтобы от неё отказываться. Но теперь он понимает, как это жестоко на деле. Она наконец призналась, что хочет прикасаться к нему, хочет так сильно, что боится не удержаться. А как она откликнулась, когда он провёл пальцами по её лицу, как прильнула к нему... Теперь он понимает, что она загнала его в угол. Этакая странная клетка: оба тоскуют друг по другу, но отныне он связан словом отказывать и себе, и ей.

Может, стоило поговорить с ней о Демиане?.. Может, доверься он ей, не скрывай он горе и растерянность, вечер закончился бы иначе. Кайло горько сожалеет, что вышел из себя. Вспоминает страх в её глазах и хочет... хочет извиниться. Он никогда бы и пальцем её не тронул — она же должна это понимать? Он тянется к ней, легонько дёргает Нить, но канал закрыт. Он не станет настаивать; он знает, что вёл себя безобразно.

Он тяжело вздыхает и пытается убедить себя, что это только вопрос времени. Когда она разберётся в нём получше, а он приоткроет её, она, конечно, уступит. Она согласилась вести с ним разговоры каждый вечер, и у них наконец появится возможность как следует узнать друг друга. Скоро она освободит его от слова, и он сможет упиваться её светом.

***

Кайло разминает кисти. Они зажили не до конца, но это более чем терпимо. Меддроид зондирует его руки и сообщает об успешном лечении. Кайло приказывает ему стереть память.

Он должен её увидеть. Желание извиняться пропало. Он просто будет вести себя так, словно ничего и не было. Между ними всегда так: они редко возвращаются к прошлому, просто идут дальше.

И вот он идёт к покоям Рей. Да, сейчас всего лишь утро, но он же не обещал, что будет видеться с ней только за ужином. Этого она из него не вытянула.

***

Штурмовики расступаются, и он замирает перед дверью, вспомнив замечание Рей, когда он в прошлый раз не постучал. Но его гордость всё ещё страдает после вчерашнего: самообладание оставило его, и ему пришлось чуть не бегом покинуть её комнаты. Он открывает дверь без стука.

Кайло делает шаг через порог и на ходу стягивает с головы шлем. Руки всё ещё в синяках, поэтому перчатки он не снимает. Всё равно это не важно: ему же не позволено к ней прикасаться.

Он осматривается в гостиной и видит, что комната пуста. Он озадачен: не идти же к ней в спальню без разрешения. Может, она в тренировочном зале? Но тут он слышит звук журчащей воды из ванной... должно быть, она принимает душ. Едва он сознаёт, что она, обнажённая, прямо здесь, за стенкой, по нему пробегает разряд чистого вожделения. Он закрывает глаза, дыхание учащается, тело отзывается. Кайло тяжело сглатывает и приказывает себе успокоиться.

Он просто посидит и подождёт её. Кайло устраивается в обтянутом плюшем кресле напротив дивана, откуда открывается прекрасный вид на дверь её спальни, и предвкушает, как вот-вот увидит свою возлюбленную. Это напоминает ему о том разе на "Старкиллере", когда он сидел на корточках, ожидая ее пробуждения, и был рад уже тому, что имеет возможность разглядывать её лицо.

Рей выходит из спальни, уткнувшись в датапад. Она его не заметила. На ней туника глубокого фиолетового цвета и новая пара тёмных леггинсов. Подобрала самую простую одежду, отмечает он. Спасибо, что вообще соизволила надеть что-то из гардероба. Он с раздражением замечает, что она опять истязает свои влажные волосы этими проклятыми пучками.

— Рей... — тихонько зовёт он.

Она взвизгивает, слегка подпрыгивает и роняет датапад.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — восклицает она.

— Доброе утро, Рей. Как тебе спалось?

— До ужина ещё далеко, — рычит она.

— А я не говорил, что мы будем видеться только по вечерам.

— Ты не можешь вот так просто заявляться ко мне, когда пожелаешь!

— Вообще-то могу.

Он встаёт и идет к ней, но останавливается, не подходя слишком близко.

— Ну нет — давай сразу это проясним. Ты — ты стучишь, а после я тебя впускаю. Я не потерплю, — тычет она в него пальцем, — чтобы ты ходил туда-сюда, когда тебе заблагорассудится.

— Я устал от запертых дверей, я не позволю тебе снова так со мной обращаться.

— Разве ты не понимаешь, что это... мерзко, если ты внезапно появляешься здесь, где вроде бы моё пространство? — упирает она руки в боки.

— Я просто хотел с тобой повидаться, — негромко говорит Кайло.

Она вскидывает взгляд на него, и на кратчайший миг лицо её смягчается. Но потом она складывает руки на груди кренделем и слегка фыркает.

— Слушай, Кайло... прошу тебя, поставь себя на моё место. Ты меня похи...

— Я не похи...

— Пожалуйста, не перебивай. Ты привёз меня сюда, и я не могу покинуть эти комнаты без твоего позволения. Ты отнял у меня свободу.

Кайло открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Рей поспешно продолжает:

— Не спорь, дай сказать. Ты сам понимаешь, что это так. Если как следует взглянуть на то, что ты сделал, иначе это не назовёшь.

Она пристально смотрит ему в глаза. Кайло обдумывает её слова. Ну, с одной стороны, она права. Он действительно поставил у её дверей охрану — но это только потому, что пока не может ей доверять.

— А ты знаешь, что я вовсе не такого хотел? Я охотней предоставил бы тебе полную свободу на корабле, но мы оба понимаем, что ты бы просто сбежала, — горько говорит он.

Рей смаргивает и отводит взгляд. Кайло не знает, что и думать о её реакции.

— Ты не мог бы удалить своё право доступа в мои покои? — спрашивает Рей.

— Нет. Но... но впредь я буду стучать, — уступает он.

— Я бы всё равно не хотела, чтобы ты мог открывать мою дверь, когда тебе вздумается, но, полагаю, это лучше, чем ничего, — ворчит она.

Между ними повисает натянутое молчание, и Кайло не знает, что сказать. Он не собирался обсуждать вчерашнюю ссору, но вдруг сознаёт, что должен кое-что исправить и что без этого нельзя.

— Вчера... — начинает Кайло. Рей опасливо поднимает взгляд. — Вчера ты думала, что я могу ударить тебя. Я тебе никогда не причиню вреда, ты должна это понять.

— Но вчера всё выглядело так, словно ты и правда собираешься меня ударить. — Рей боязливо обхватывает себя руками.

— Нет, Рей. Никогда. Я... я знаю, что не умею держать себя в руках, но я никогда никоим образом не трону тебя, — говорит он пылко.

— Вместо этого ты в приступе ярости будешь изничтожать собственные руки? — приподнимает она брови.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — резко спрашивает Кайло.

— Нить. Ты обычно не закрываешься от меня. К тому же ты вчера так разозлился, что даже не заметил меня.

Она придвигается ближе и опускает руки.

— Понятно.

Он не хотел, чтобы она знала, насколько сильно он может выходить из себя.

— Как твои кисти? — Она тянется к нему, словно вот-вот возьмёт его ладони в свои, но потом, сжав зубы, отводит руки обратно. Однако продолжает стоять прямо перед ним.

— В порядке.

Она так близко.

— А ты, как ты сам? — Она глядит мягко и открыто, и он не знает, что и думать о такой заботе.

— А тебе какая разница? — спрашивает он с подозрением.

— Да в общем, никакой, забудь. — Выражение её лица тут же становится замкнутым. Она отступает и слегка отворачивается.

Он протягивает к ней руку, но потом разочарованно отводит.

— Да нет, погоди. Прости. Я просто... я никогда не знаю, как с тобой держаться. Ты отталкиваешь меня, а потом ведешь себя так, словно тебе не всё равно. И так было всегда, с самого начала. Я никогда не знаю, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь.

Он сам едва верит, что так открыто с ней говорит.

Рей фыркает и возводит глаза к потолку.

— Не один ты.

Она всё ещё стоит вполоборота к нему, но он видит её профиль.

— Ты о чём? — спрашивает Кайло.

— Проехали. Я не хотела это говорить, — напряжённо говорит она.

— Но сказала.

Рей поджимает губы и молчит.

— Рей?

Она утыкается взглядом в пол, не произнося ни звука.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты имела в виду?

Неужели она чуть не обмолвилась, что её тревога за него и понимание означают, что он ей небезразличен, и вызваны не одной лишь свойственной ей сострадательностью?

Она поворачивается к нему спиной и созерцает в окно синее сияние гиперпространства. Ясно, что она больше ничего ему об этом не скажет. Ему хочется потребовать от неё объяснений, заставить её признаться в том, что она чувствует к нему в глубине души, но решает проявить терпение. Долгое время Рей смотрит на вытянувшиеся в полосы звёзды, а он смотрит на неё.

— Что ты думаешь сегодня делать? — наконец спрашивает он.

Рей поворачивается к нему и, закатив глаза, отвечает:

— Ну, даже не знаю. А чем занимает себя целый день женщина праздного поведения? Наверное, старается не сойти с ума.

— Я дал тебе доступ к корабельной библиотеке — запретных разделов нет.

— Как мило с твоей стороны.

— Рей, я стараюсь. Я сделал всё, что, на мой взгляд, могло бы порадовать тебя.

— Да, красивая одежда, ванная, полная пенок и масел, о которых я и не слыхала, тренировочный зал, в котором я... — Она обрывает себя, а затем добавляет: — Комнаты очень уютные, ничего не скажешь. Но это не отменяет того, что я не хочу здесь быть.

— Ну чего ещё тебе не хватает? Ты нужна мне здесь, и — что важней — я думаю, что тоже тебе нужен.

Рей сердито опускает взгляд в пол, а затем поднимает полные страдания глаза, и он понимает, что она такой же загнанный зверь, как и он. Разница лишь в том, что он наслаждается их Нитью, а она всем своим естеством отвергает её.

— Рей... что мне сделать для тебя? Тебе достаточно лишь попросить. Знай об этом.

Они стоят в нескольких футах друг от друга, и притяжение, которое никогда не оставляет его, пульсирует у него под кожей.

— Вот именно, Кайло. Я уже говорила тебе, чего хочу. Я просила тебя уйти со мной, но ты даже не раздумывал об этом. Всё всегда на твоих условиях.

— Нет. Нет! Всё всегда по-твоему. Ты решаешь, будешь ли говорить со мной, чем будешь со мной делиться, а теперь — могу ли я прикоснуться к тебе! — в отчаянии говорит Кайло.

Он делает шаг к ней.

— Ты преследовал меня, а я просила меня отпустить. С чего ты вообще взял, что всё по-моему? — фыркает она.

— Потому что со "Старкиллера" я весь в твоей власти. Ты бросала мне крошки и щепотки, крупицы и горсточки — ровно столько, чтобы не дать мне сойти с ума. Ты не давала мне выбора, — горячо заявляет он.

— Ты ни разу, ни на минуту не задумывался о варианте, при котором меня бы не было здесь, рядом с тобой. Ты думаешь, я должна по щелчку пальцев отказаться от всего, во что верю, только потому, что мы связаны Нитью? А как насчёт тебя? От чего отказался ты? — В голосе Рей звенит обвинение.

— От всего, от всего! Я убил ради тебя своего учителя, я стал ради тебя Верховным лидером. Всё, что я делал с той минуты, как увидел тебя, я делал ради тебя!

Как она не понимает?

Рей тяжело вздыхает и говорит:

— С тобой ужасно трудно разговаривать.

— С тобой тоже! — с раздражением восклицает Кайло.

Вдруг Рей, прикрыв рот рукой, начинает хихикать. Кайло стоит на месте, не понимая, как реагировать.

Рей шумно вдыхает и говорит:

— О Создатель, ну мы и парочка. Ты Верховный лидер, а тратишь время на споры с безымянной мусорщицей с Джакку. Гонялся за мной по всей галактике, и вот я в роскошной комнате, полной растений, и мы препираемся, выясняя, кто во всём этом виноват. Согласись, это ужасно смешно.

— Возможно, ты права, — сухо говорит Кайло.

Что, если она смеётся над ним? Ему это не нравится.

— Прекрати, я не над тобой смеюсь, я смеюсь над нами. Тут либо смеяться, либо плакать, а я уже достаточно наплакалась из-за всего случившегося.

— Ты плакала?

Его досада мгновенно испаряется при мысли о том, что ей было плохо.

— Да, Кайло, плакала.

Он смотрит ей в глаза и видит, что они переполнены грустью.

— Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе страдания.

Он делает к ней ещё один шаг. Она как солнце, и он, как планета, не может оторваться от неё.

— Я знаю... — тихо говорит она.

— Я никогда не знаю, что делать, как делать. Просто... ты нужна мне, Рей. Я не могу представить себе жизнь без тебя. Пожалуйста, позволь мне заботиться о тебе. Будь со мной; помоги мне найти способ всё наладить. В тебе вся моя жизнь, но долгие месяцы ты рвала мне сердце в клочья.

Он продолжает придвигаться.

— Я... тоже не хотела заставлять тебя страдать.

Её глаза полны чего-то нежного и доброго, названия чему он не может найти.

— В самом деле?

О, как сильно он надеется, что это так.

— Да... Я не знаю, что сказать на это, но я ненавижу причинять тебе боль, — искренне говорит Рей.

— Ну, вот мы и нашли нечто общее. Мы не хотим мучить друг друга.

Он вглядывается в её прекрасное лицо. Звёзды, он готов смотреть на неё без конца.

— Нечто общее... — Она печально улыбается.

— Уверен, общего найдётся ещё много, — шепчет Кайло.

Их разделяют всего несколько дюймов, и оба трепещут. Неожиданно Рей делает резкий вдох, и в её глазах вновь воцаряется паника.

Кайло отступает — такой душевной близости он никогда с ней не испытывал и боится всё испортить. Как бы отчаянно он ни желал притянуть её к себе, он будет вести себя так, как она велела.

Он решает, что пора уходить, пока они не готовы перегрызть друг другу глотки.

— Меня ждут дела. Вернусь к ужину.

Рей быстро смаргивает.

— Разумеется. Ужин.

Её взгляд становится жёстче. Он сбит с толку, он же видел, как она смягчилась.

— Если тебе что-нибудь нужно, штурмовики получили приказ доставлять тебе всё необходимое.

— Точно. Как я могла забыть о своих тюремщиках, — небрежно замечает она.

Ему жаль, но без них нельзя.

— Рей, ты же знаешь, что я не хо...

— Увидимся вечером, — перебивает она.

Кайло неприятно, как резко она его выпроваживает, но он не хочет с ней ссориться.

— Тогда до вечера, — говорит он ровно.

У двери он оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на неё. Она провожает его взглядом. Да, она отстранилась, но они хотя бы сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. Может быть, есть надежда?

***

Они взяли курс на Врен. Он надеется, что они смогут разыскать Силтена Кри и найдут зацепку о родителях Рей. Возможно, этот человек и есть её отец, но уж лучше бы нет. Кайло у себя в кабинете обдумывает минувшее утро, и тут появляется Хакс. Генерал держится опасливо.

— Верховный лидер?

— Да, Хакс.

— Считаю своим долгом поднять с Вами один вопрос, — говорит его чрезмерно ответственный офицер.

— Обычно это не проходит для вас даром.

— Пусть так. В рядах армии ходят разговоры, и, думаю, Вас следует поставить в известность, — настаивает Хакс.

— Не тяните, Хакс.

— Ваше решение отпустить участников Сопротивления на Иларии — флоту оно не нравится.

— Они понесли тяжёлые потери, база полностью уничтожена. Вряд ли это имеет значение, — отмахивается Кайло. 

— Как бы то ни было, было бы... благоразумно объяснить ваши действия. Разрешите мне, по крайней мере, уведомить командующих.

Кайло согласен, что им нужно скормить хоть что-то.

— Хорошо. Девушка... Рей. Она располагает важной информацией, касающейся Скайуокера, и, я подумал, она будет сговорчивей, если я оставлю её друзей в живых.

В целом всё так и есть. Ему надо свести счёты со Скайуокером; когда Рей узнает, что сделал магистр джедаев, Кайло, возможно, удастся убедить её раскрыть местопребывание его дяди.

— Но это же не имеет никакого отношения к тому, чтобы позволить Лее Органе сбежать.

Почему никто не может не вспоминать эту женщину?

— Хакс, предлагаю вам немедленно оставить эти мысли. Вы знаете, что произошло на "Старкиллере". Думаю, с этой точки зрения, я полностью оправдал себя, — с угрозой в голосе говорит Кайло.

— Конечно, Верховный лидер. И вы полагаете, что Скайуокер представляет из себя более серьёзную угрозу для Первого Порядка?

Да не особенно, но не может же он сказать Хаксу, что отпустил их, чтобы сделать приятное Рей.

— Да. Полагаю.

— Верховный лидер, и последнее, что я считаю должным обсудить.

— Ну разумеется. Итак? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Кайло.

— Эта девушка, Рей. Каков её статус? Её не содержат в камере, как обычную пленницу, и всё же к ней приставлена круглосуточная охрана. Вы приложили значительные усилия, чтобы захватить её, и лично препроводили её в покои, которые выходят в тот же коридор, что и ваши.

Генерал хорошо осведомлён. Каким бы занудой ни считал его Кайло, нельзя отрицать, что генерал Хакс прекрасно справляется со своей работой.

Кайло понимал, что однажды ему придётся объясниться по поводу Рей, но пока не выработал подходящего ответа. Он подумывает о том, чтобы отказаться отвечать, но гибель Демиана заставляет его пересмотреть подход. Он решает сказать Хаксу правду.

— Со временем, я надеюсь, она станет леди Рен.

Хакс делает круглые глаза и переспрашивает:

— От слова "супруга"?

— Да.

— У меня создалось впечатление, что Рыцари Рен не вступают в брак.

— Значит, хорошо, что я больше не рыцарь Рен.

— Конечно. Прошу прощения, Верховный лидер.

— Если у вас всё, Хакс, то я очень занят.

— Да, сэр.

***

Кайло Рен пытается оценить свежие планы расширения Первого Порядка, но с трудом может сосредоточиться, зная, что Рей всего в нескольких палубах от него. Мысли о Демиане продолжают мучить его, и он подумывает о том, чтобы отправиться к ней, хотя сейчас ещё слишком рано.

— Верховный лидер, — раздаётся из комма.

— Да?

— Виток Рен запрашивает аудиенцию.

Поговорить с Виток было бы отличным способом отвлечься.

— Впустите её, — приказывает Кайло.

Виток Рен входит и встаёт перед его столом по стойке "смирно".

— В чём дело?

— Надеюсь, я не нарушаю границ, сэр. — Она делает паузу.

— Продолжай, Виток Рен.

Виток ещё немного колеблется, а затем набирает в грудь побольше воздуха.

— Я хотела бы знать, намерены ли вы распорядиться о... приготовлениях для Демиана Рена.

От её вопроса кровь стынет у него в жилах. Он совсем не подумал об этом, но пора взглянуть правде в глаза. Мысль о том, что тело Демиана Рена лежит где-то на "Добивающем" в холодном гробу, сидела где-то на краю его сознания, но он не давал себе в полной мере осознать это. А теперь не отвертеться.

— Пожалуйста... садись, Виток, — устало говорит Кайло.

Она садится в кресло напротив, и Кайло задумывается, что же делать. Демиан был верным и преданным рыцарем, и было бы правильно, чтобы остальные рыцари Рен почтили своего павшего товарища, несмотря на его последний поступок.

— Как остальные рыцари восприняли его... смерть?

— Мы прежде не сталкивались с потерями в наших рядах. Остальные обескуражены, испытывают противоречивые чувства. Полагаю, мы все понимаем, что вы поступили так, как должны были, но его отсутствие... мы его ощущаем. Вы, вероятно, особенно остро?

В Кайло поднимается гнев — он не желает говорить об этом, но не совершит с Виток ту же ошибку, что с Демианом.

— Мне жаль, что Демиан вынудил меня к этому, — осторожно говорит Кайло.

Виток понимающе кивает.

— Верховный лидер, я хотела бы вызваться и взять приготовления на себя. Вам присутствовать не обязательно, — как-то по-доброму говорит Виток.

— Нет. Я приду.

— Хорошо. Завтра мы прибываем на Врен. Вренцы сжигают своих мертвецов. И я подумала — как насчёт погребального костра после заката?

— Пойдёт. Озаботься этим, Виток Рен.

— Как прикажете, Верховный лидер.

Виток уходит.

Кайло откидывается в кресле и вспоминает мальчика, которым был Орин. Они познакомились в первый день Орина в Академии, три месяца спустя после того, как _та женщина_ спровадила своего сына. Оба мальчика чувствовали себя потерянно и не в своей тарелке. Кайло робел от повышенного внимания, которое окружающие проявляли к племяннику Люка Скайуокера и отпрыску Леи Органы. Все рвались познакомиться с ним, но никому не было интересно узнать его поближе. Никому, кроме Орина. Тот был родом с небольшой планетки на Внешнем кольце. Ему пришлось проделать путь гораздо более дальний, чем любому другому ученику, и он знал, что если и увидит родные края, то лишь через много-много лет.

Мощь Орина была дикой и необузданной, но о Силе он знал мало. Ну а Кайло был с Силой на "ты". Лея Органа учила его понемногу простым вещам с того самого дня, как он впервые проявил признаки чувствительности к Силе. Кайло помогал Орину, показывал, как направлять странный дар, переменивший его жизнь. В отличие от прочих, Орин рядом с Кайло никогда не робел и не волновался. Может, всё дело было в том, что Орину не рассказывали с младенчества историй о великом Люке Скайуокере и героической предводительнице повстанцев Лее Органе. Так или иначе, их связала крепкая неразлучная дружба.

Кайло запирает кабинет и снимает шлем. Он накрывает лицо ладонями и позволяет воспоминанию за воспоминанием омыть себя.


	14. Глава 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот пытается объяснить Галактической подружке своё виденье будущего галактики. Затем Галактическая подружка наступает на больную мозоль. Но зато она прикасается к нему. Так что вот так.

Кайло подходит к её дверям и заметно нервничает. Сохранится ли хрупкий мир этого утра? Штурмовики расступаются перед ним, и он чувствует себя глупо, стучась в дверь. Рей открывает быстро, и некоторое время они стоят и смотрят друг на друга.

— Привет, — говорит она смущённо.

— Здравствуй, Рей.

— Ну-у, заходи.

— Спасибо.

Она отступает от двери, и он входит. Быстро снимает шлем и ставит на столик, который он заказал специально для этого. Она уже знает, что у него с руками, так что перчатки он тоже снимает. Рей стоит рядом и ахает при виде его пальцев, покрытых синяками.

— Ох, Кайло.

Он оборачивается.

— Ничего страшного, тебе незачем волноваться. 

Он не хочет обсуждать, как сильно он сорвался.

В её глазах сквозит сомнение, но она молча кивает.

— Как... как прошёл твой день? — спрашивает он, помедлив.

Ему трудно отвлечься от того, как она близко. У неё какой-то виноватый вид, и он начинает беспокоиться.

— Рей?

— Что? — недовольно говорит она и смотрит в пол.

— Что ты делала?

— Ничего! Ничего. — Она поднимает голову, но отводит глаза.

— Не верю.

— Ну и не верь! Я не делала ничего. Здесь нечего делать. — Она отходит и со вздохом садится на диван.

Он идёт за ней.

— Здесь полно книг, голозаписей, у тебя есть тренировочный зал...

— Ты что, не понял? — перебивает она.

— Если честно, нет.

— Я пленница! У меня ни разу в жизни не было такого, чтобы целый день мне нечем было заняться. — Она раздражённо вскидывает руки.

— Но ты и не обязана что-то делать. Можешь заниматься тем, что тебе нравится.

Он думал, после прежней трудной жизни она порадуется свободе.

— Нет, не могу! Я могу заняться только тем, что ты для меня заготовил, и при этом ты не спрашивал, чего я хочу.

— Хорошо, тогда чего ты хочешь? Кроме как вернуться к Сопротивлению?

Он садится рядом, но не слишком близко. Он боится потерять её расположение.

— Я не хочу сидеть взаперти в этих комнатах! Прошёл всего день, а я уже начинаю сходить с ума. — Она скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит в сторону. — И я беспокоюсь за своих друзей, — добавляет она тихо. 

— Как тебе известно, я их отпустил.

Кайло не нравится думать о её... друзьях. О людях, которых она выбрала себе в друзья вместо того, чтобы быть с ним.

Она поднимает на него колючий взгляд:

— Я даже не знаю, кто из них выжил! Лея, По... Финн.

Каждое имя в этом списке наполняет его всё большей яростью. Эта женщина, этот самоуверенный "лучший пилот Сопротивления" и, разумеется, этот предатель Финн. Но Кайло решил, что будет держать себя в руках.

Он сдержанно произносит:

— Я знаю, что Лея Органа жива. — Рей принимает эти слова с видимым облегчением. — Судьба других мне неизвестна. Я... предприму расследование и выясню специально для тебя.

— Как? — спрашивает она, недоверчиво щурясь.

— У нас обширная шпионская сеть. Как, по-твоему, я нашёл тебя? — отвечает он с ноткой самодовольства, но замечает выражение её лица и понимает, что сморозил что-то не то. 

Она вздыхает и говорит уже спокойнее:

— А для них это не опасно?

— Нет. — Он бы _очень хотел_ подвергнуть опасности предателя, но благоразумно оставляет это при себе. — Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы узнать, что с твоими... друзьями. — Он не может скрыть отвращения.

— Хм. Ладно. Хорошо, — кивает она.

— Что касается того, чем занять время — почему бы тебе не начать учиться, тренироваться? В библиотеке полно джедайских книг, я об этом позаботился.

Её глаза наполняются болью, она отчаянно трясёт головой. 

— Да что такого с этими тренировками, что ты так расстраиваешься? Пожалуйста, расскажи. Я не смогу помочь, если не буду знать, в чём дело.

— Нет! Я не скажу ничего, что может повредить Сопротивлению!

— Да я учился у Скайуокера много лет! Я уже знаю всё о его методах. Ты никого не предашь, если расскажешь.

Кайло надеется, что это поможет ей открыться.

— Я... — Она опускает глаза и беспомощно всплёскивает руками.

— Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, поделись со мной. Невыносимо знать, что тебе плохо, и не знать почему, — упрашивает он.

— Их не было.

— Кого "их"?

— Не было никаких тренировок! — выпаливает Рей.

— Но почему? — спрашивает он в замешательстве.

— Люк отказался! Я просила, умоляла, но он так и не показал мне ни-че-го. Разрешил остаться с ним на Ач-То, но и только. Я ужасно злилась, а потом уехала. Потом каждые несколько месяцев возвращалась к нему и просила научить меня чему-нибудь, чему угодно, но он только отвечал, что больше никогда никого учить не будет. Думаю, это всё из-за тебя. — Рей смотрит на него обвиняюще.

Кайло пропускает шпильку мимо ушей. Несостоятельность Скайуокера — вот что важно. Он нисколько не удивлён.

— И всё это время со всеми своими способностями ты была предоставлена сама себе?

О, любимая, какой неприкаянной ты себя, должно быть, чувствовала!

— Не совсем. — Она отводит взгляд.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Он от души надеется, что Лея Органа не откопала где-нибудь ещё одного магистра джедаев, которого все считали мёртвым.

— Ты не будешь выходить из себя и орать на меня?

Рей кажется неожиданно маленькой, и его переполняет раскаяние за то, как он отвечал ей вчера. Он решает, что надо извиниться:

— Прости. Я не должен был так себя вести.

— Да уж, не должен был. — Она смотрит холодно.

Неужели прошлым вечером он всё испортил?

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты имела в виду. Я не буду злиться. Я... я обещаю. 

Кто этот человек, которого она вытаскивает на свет из глубин его души?

Она изучает его долгим взглядом.

— По мере возможности мне помогала Лея. 

Гнев, скорый и пульсирующий, растёт в груди, но он сдерживается. За десять минут, что он здесь, она уже дважды вспомнила Принцессу. 

— Вот оно что, — отвечает он осторожно, — понимаю...

— Нет, не понимаешь. Когда Люк отказал мне, она возмутилась и вступилась за меня. Она ездила на Ач-То и пыталась убедить его, но не смогла. Она сказала, — Рей улыбается, припоминая, — сказала, что если её глупый брат не понимает, кто перед ним, то ей придётся сделать всё самой. И она научила меня всему, что знала. Я умею левитировать мелкие предметы и исцелять неглубокие раны. Но на этом всё. — Улыбка сходит с её лица, Рей будто стыдно.

Приходит воспоминание — острое и жгучее — о том, как его... мать лечила ему порезанный палец, когда он был совсем маленьким. Он думал, что это магия, и благоговел... Он поспешно отбрасывает воспоминание и возвращается к тому, что рассказала Рей. В ней столько Силы, столько потенциала. И её бросили на произвол судьбы с одной только Леей Органой в качестве наставницы. Так нельзя. Кайло не думал, что может ненавидеть Люка Скайуокера сильней, но узнать, что тот отверг Рей, сделал ей больно... Как же приятно будет скрестить мечи с этим горе-дядюшкой. 

— Почему ты мне не сказала?

— Ну, наверное, потому что мы такие закадычные друзья? Ты только и мечтаешь о том, как обучить меня премудростям Тёмной стороны.

— Нет... Я не хочу переделывать тебя, Рей. 

Это одно из множества её предубеждений, с которыми он надеется разобраться.

— Не хочешь? — В её голосе звучит растерянность.

— Нет, и никогда не хотел, — отвечает он твёрдо.

— Но ты... ты же исповедуешь Тёмную сторону.

— Да, но... Нить — она столько всего высвободила во мне, и я думаю, это потому, что мы с тобой уравновешиваем друг друга. Меня всегда тянуло к Свету... всегда. Но теперь меня тянет к тебе. Не знаю, что бы я делал без твоего Света. 

— И ты не хочешь склонить меня на Тёмную сторону? — На её лице глубокая озадаченность.

— Разве я хоть раз говорил, что хочу?

О Рей, ты ещё столького не знаешь. 

— Нет, но... ты говорил, что собираешься научить меня управлять Силой.

— Именно так. Силой, а не Тёмной или Светлой стороной. Мне не важно, с какой стороны ты подходишь к Силе. Я только... только хотел удержать тебя. Мои... разногласия со Скайуокером касаются не Тьмы и Света.

— Почему ты это сделал? Предал свою семью? — спрашивает она вдруг. 

— Это они предали меня, Рей. 

— Не верю. Лея никогда бы так не поступила со своим единственным сыном, — фыркает Рей.

— Но она поступила. 

Он постепенно привыкает к тому, как легко это имя срывается с губ его возлюбленной. 

— Нет, не верю, — Рей мотает головой.

— Ты согласилась выслушать меня, не так ли?

Рей бросает на него сердитый взгляд. 

— Ладно. Поведай мне всю свою ложь, я буду внимать.

— Это не ложь! — Он делает медленный вдох и повторят попытку. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты поняла, как я пришёл к тому, кто я есть сейчас. Пожалуйста, постарайся отнестись непредвзято. 

— Ладно...

— Это займёт некоторое время. Может быть, закажем ужин, выпьем вина?

— Будем вести себя как культурные люди, пока ты излагаешь мне обоснования тирании и массовых убийств, — подхватывает она с сарказмом.

— Рей...

Она по-прежнему глядит упрямо, но соглашается:

— Хорошо, я попробую быть непредвзятой. 

— Что ты будешь на ужин?

— Я уже говорила, я слишком мало знаю, чтобы сказать. 

— Есть что-нибудь, что тебе понравилось с тех пор, как ты покинула Джакку?

Он просто хочет порадовать её. 

— Я была счастлива уж тем, что не голодала. Я не привередлива, поверь, — говорит она невесело.

Он прикрывает глаза от боли. Сколько всего прошло в жизни мимо неё. Как можно не иметь даже любимого блюда?

— Совсем ничего такого, что бы тебе нравилось?

Должны же у неё быть хоть какие-то предпочтения. 

— Мне всё нравилось. Каждый день у меня была еда, независимо от того, проводила ли я весь день "загорая" в ангаре или на занятиях с Леей. Я ложилась спать сытой, и этого было достаточно. Это было просто чудесно. 

— Ладно, Рей... ладно.

Через пульт у двери он, как и накануне, выбирает блюдо, которое, он надеется, понравится Рей. Жаль, она совсем ничего не говорит о своих вкусах. Потом Кайло подходит к буфету и открывает бутылку слегка пенящегося вина. Рей смотрит со своего места, как бледно-сиреневая жидкость наполняет её бокал. Кайло возвращается на своё место и протягивает ей напиток.

— Это Гандранское. Плоды собирают после первых заморозков, это придаёт... в общем, увидишь.

Он не хочет портить сюрприз.

Она, не сводя с него глаз, делает первый глоток, и её брови взлетают вверх. Она улыбается широко, открыто и искренне:

— Щекотно!

— Да, немножко. — Он тоже улыбается.

— Как будто взрывается во рту!

— Рад, что тебе нравится. Ведь нравится, правда? — говорит он с надеждой. 

— Да, спасибо. 

Он не знает, с чего начать разговор, и просто наслаждается моментом. Он не уверен, на сколько хватит её терпения. 

— Я знаю, ты считаешь, что Первый Порядок — зло, а наши методы чересчур жестоки, — говорит он. 

Она только молча поджимает губы.

— Хочу, чтобы ты поняла: так будет не всегда. Да, мы действуем резко, решительно, мы не допускаем инакомыслия...

— Или свободы, — добавляет она с нажимом.

— Свобода — вещь относительная. Твоя прошлая жизнь, которую ты называешь свободной, с моей точки зрения, ничем не лучше рабства. 

— Я не была чьей-то _собственностью_. — Её глаза вспыхивают.

— В самом деле? Ты никогда не работала за деньги, только за еду. Чем это отличается от рабства? У тебя не было возможности сменить профессию, проявить свой блестящий ум.

— Я всегда могла наняться на корабль. 

— Ну а как насчёт тех, кто был менее талантлив, чем ты? Или вспомни себя, когда ты была маленькой. Чем Платт заслужил, чтобы ты полностью зависела от него? 

Он слегка поворачивает голову посмотреть на её реакцию.

Она хлопает ресницами, потом говорит:

— И что? Если бы Первый Порядок захватил Джакку, его место просто занял бы кто-то другой. 

— Нет. Нет, это просто неправда. Ты хоть раз бывала на планетах Первого Порядка?

— Нет...

— Как только заканчиваются бои, мы приходим и берём в свои руки промышленность, экономику — всё. Удостоверяемся, что все сыты, одеты и у всех есть крыша над головой. Да, богачам приходится туго, зато способные люди процветают, и никто не остаётся голодным. Если б ты росла в одном из наших миров, ты бы ходила в школу и никогда не знала бы голода. 

— Но сначала вы убиваете всех, кто с вами не согласен, — замечает она ехидно.

— А вот это правда. Но для меня оно стоит того. 

Должна же она понимать, что её жизнь могла бы быть лучше?

— Хочешь сказать, ты пролил столько крови из заботы о детях? — недоверчиво уточняет она.

Рей наклоняется вперёд и ставит пустой бокал на низкий столик. Она рассеянно задевает пальцами изящные орхидеи, во множестве расставленные на нём, и Кайло не может удержаться — он представляет себе, как эти пальчики будут скользить по его телу, лаская его, как сейчас ласкают нежные лепестки. 

— В том числе, — говорит он тихо, пытаясь думать о разговоре, а не о том, как ему хочется, чтобы она притронулась к нему. 

— А почему ещё?

— Тебе известно, что произошло со мной в молодости, когда я ещё был джедаем? — Он кривит губы, выговаривая ненавистное слово.

— Да, Лея рассказывала, — отвечает она осторожно. 

— И что она рассказывала?

Ему интересно, как эта женщина представляет себе то, что она сотворила с ним.

— Она никогда не говорила тебе, что она и Люк — дети Энакина Скайуокера. 

Ему не нравится, что она называет деда данным при рождении именем, но он ничего не говорит. 

— А ещё?

— Когда ты узнал, то почувствовал себя преданным и ушёл к Сноуку. Она считает, таким образом ты пытался её наказать.

О, как его это злит. Наказывать её? Что за детский сад.

— Нет. Да, я был зол. И чувствовал, что меня предали, но не потому что она не сказала, а потому что пыталась отлучить меня от деда.

— Слушай, объясни мне, как можно гордиться тем, что ты внук Дарта Вейдера? — Её глаза полны презрения. 

— А что ты знаешь о нём? — вместо ответа спрашивает Кайло.

— Он был убийца, бессердечное чудовище. Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему ты им восхищаешься.

— Нет! Так гласит история, но мы же знаем, что историю пишут победители. — Кайло пристально смотрит ей в глаза. 

— Ладно, расскажи мне, как Дарт Вейдер был трагически не понят, — саркастически предлагает Рей, откидываясь на подушки. 

— Его и сейчас не понимают. — Он замолкает, не зная, как описать свои отношения с дедом. — Ты знала, что он был рабом?

— Что? Нет... нет, не знала. — Она отводит взгляд. 

— Ты знаешь, насколько распространено в галактике рабство? Как его терпели и даже одобряли — что Старая, что Новая Республики? И терпят сейчас? — Он пытается поймать её взгляд, но она смотрит куда-то мимо. 

— Они пытаются бороться с этим. Лея рассказывала...

— О да, не сомневаюсь, у неё в запасе множество объяснений, почему один разумный может владеть другим, и как всему требуется время, и что нельзя заставлять людей в одночасье измениться. Или вот, моё любимое: что экономика не выдержит перемен такого масштаба. С тех пор как я стал Верховным лидером, всякий мир, переходящий под нашу власть, полностью освобождается от рабства, и мы стремимся к тому, чтобы покончить с ним на всей территории Первого Порядка. 

— С тех пор как ты стал Верховным лидером? — переспрашивает она с любопытством.

— У Сноука были... другие приоритеты. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Он считал, что важнее завоевать как можно больше миров, бросить все ресурсы на военную экспансию. Но я полагаю, мы можем делать и то, и другое. 

— Хочешь сказать, ты делаешь всё это ради освобождения людей? — Она поднимает брови. 

— Да.

— Но ведь это то самое, к чему стремится и твоя мать! — восклицает Рей с надеждой в глазах.

— Нет, не стремится! У неё была возможность. У неё и этого человека, которого она называет братом. И что они сделали? Ничего. Я видел, я знаю, что представляет из себя галактика. — Он вспоминает, как шоры упали у него c глаз и он понял, насколько на деле бесполезна демократия. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Не хочется вспоминать, как он был на стороне джедаев, но, возможно, сейчас без этого не обойтись.

— Когда я был моложе и ещё звал Скайуокера своим учителем, я тоже верил в эту ложь. Что Новая Республика сможет всё изменить, что возрождение джедаев знаменует новую эпоху мира и процветания. Казалось, что так и есть. Если смотреть из светлых чистых залов Сената или тихой, обеспеченной всем Новой Академии Джедаев. Но потом я начал путешествовать со Скайуокером и увидел всё своими глазами. Я видел горе. Мир за миром, и везде — разжиревшие аристократы и море запуганных, отчаявшихся людей в рабстве у обстоятельств или в прямом смысле в рабстве. 

— Но Новая Республика меняет такое положение вещей! — Рей энергично подаётся вперёд. 

— Недостаточно быстро. Не так, как я с моей властью подчинять людей, — отвечает он твёрдо. 

— Подчинять. — Она отстраняется от него.

— Да! Мне плевать, чего им хочется, я исполню мечту своего деда! Завершу то, что он начал! — говорит Кайло с чувством. 

— Ты говоришь так, как будто... знаком с ним. Но он умер до твоего рождения, — недоумевает Рей.

— Я знаком с ним, — Кайло слегка улыбается. Говорить о дедушке приятно. 

— Каким образом? — Она хмурит брови. 

— Когда двуличие Леи Органы открылось всей галактике, он начал говорить со мной. 

— Дарт Вейдер... говорил с тобой? — Рей смотрит почти встревоженно. 

— Да. Он рассказал мне многое. Какой была его жизнь, как джедаи не сделали ничего, вообще ничего, чтобы освободить из рабства его мать! Они забрали у неё сына и просто бросили её! Ты знала, что Люк Скайуокер убил собственного отца?

— Так это у вас наследственное? — ядовито замечает она, но в следующий миг распахивает глаза и прикрывает рот рукой.

Её слова врезаются в него, как нож, на мгновение он перестаёт дышать. Он часто моргает и пытается справиться с головокружением, комната плывёт перед глазами. Он поспешно встаёт, поворачивается к ней спиной и отходит в противоположный угол. Красная пелена застилает взгляд, он снова на том жутком мосту, воспоминание о котором неотступно преследует его, чувствует руку отца на щеке. "Бен!" — эхом отдаётся в голове. Он смотрит в потолок и пытается собраться, но прошлое не отпускает. В горле ком, сердце бешено колотится в груди.

Раздаётся сигнал — это дроид привёз ужин. Он понимает, что должен ответить, взять еду, но не может пошевелиться: лицо отца так и стоит перед глазами, его слова, его голос звенят в ушах. В груди болит, он всё не может выровнять дыхание. Краем уха он слышит, как она подходит к двери.

— Спасибо, — вполголоса говорит она дроиду.

Кайло чувствует, что она вернулась к столу, слышит шорох скатерти, позвякивание столовых приборов. Надо помочь ей и продолжать разговор, словно ничего не случилось, но он провалился в воспоминания. 

— Кайло, — тихонько зовёт она. 

Надо бы сдвинуть себя с места, но он замер, хватая ртом воздух.

— Кайло, — повторяет она.

Его ноги точно приросли к полу.

Кайло закрывает глаза и пытается заставить себя сдвинуться, повернуться, сделать хоть что-нибудь и тут чувствует её ладонь на своей руке. Дрожь пробирает от прикосновения этих маленьких пальцев, и он с ужасом осознаёт, как отчаянно ему нужно, чтобы она просто обняла его. Глаза щиплет, так хочется, чтобы она утешила его. Он открывает глаза и видит, что она смотрит на него снизу вверх широко распахнутыми грустными глазами.

— Пойдём, поешь со мной. Расскажи мне о своём дедушке. 

Она гладит его руку и переплетает свои пальцы с его. Её касание невесомо — наверняка она помнит про его синяки. Потом Рей мягко тянет его к столу. Это нежное прикосновение возвращает его из того ужасающего мига, о котором он старается не думать никогда. Прошлое наконец отступает, остаётся лишь чувство соединённых рук. Его внимание цепляется за то, как течёт энергия между их пальцами, и он позволяет отвести себя за стол.

Внезапно он вспоминает о своём обещании, в ужасе отдёргивает руку и отшатывается назад. 

Рей бросает на него встревоженный взгляд.

— Прости! — ахает он, — я не хотел к тебе притрагиваться!

Он чувствует себя голым комком нервов. Она сказала, что навсегда перестанет с ним разговаривать...

— Нет, Кайло, ничего. Это я до тебя дотронулась. Ты не нарушил обещание. 

Её слова доходят до него не сразу, настолько он растерян, весь в растрёпанных чувствах. 

— Хорошо, да. Конечно. — Кайло хлопает глазами. Он всё не может прийти в себя.

Она медленно подходит и оказывается прямо перед ним. Близко, так близко. Заглядывает ему в лицо, и её глаза затягивают, что-то загорается в их прекрасных глубинах. Рей поднимает руку и гладит его по щеке. Кайло всхлипывает и прижимается лицом к её ладони. Её пальцы такие тёплые, её свет словно омывает его истерзанное сердце. Его глаза закрываются, и всё, что он чувствует к ней, ключом вскипает внутри. Притиснуть её к груди, утолить этот ненасытный голод, свернуться клубочком внутри неё и умолять её загасить его муку — но он сдерживается. О Рей...

Она медленно ведёт рукой вдоль его лица, и он ничего не может поделать — подаётся вперёд в погоне за исцелением, которое дарует её мимолётная милость. Но всё заканчивается слишком скоро. Кайло открывает глаза и видит, что она стоит позади своего кресла.

— Давай сядем, посмотрим, что ты заказал, — предлагает она, словно уговаривает, и устраивается в подушках.

Он кивает и занимает соседнее кресло. На этот раз раскладывает еду по тарелкам она, а он наконец обретает способность нормально дышать. 

Она отрезает себе мяса и откусывает кусочек. Улыбается и быстро берёт следующий, ей явно нравится еда. Он понимает, что засмотрелся на неё, и принимается за свою порцию, но не чувствует вкуса. 

Они едят в тишине. Он не знает, что сказать, как прорваться сквозь всё, что клубится в груди. Наконец она вытирает рот салфеткой и тихонько говорит:

— Очень вкусно. Мне... и предыдущий ужин понравился. Кхм. Спасибо. 

У неё слегка виноватый вид. Он откашливается, и к нему наконец возвращается голос:

— Я рад. Ты понимаешь, что я всего лишь хочу сделать тебе приятное, Рей?

Она невесело вздыхает:

— Да, понимаю.

— Ты поможешь мне сделать так, чтобы ты была счастлива здесь? 

"Со мной".

— Как? Мы в тупике. Ты держишь ме... я не могу никуда отсюда выйти. Я не привыкла к безделью, мне надо заниматься чем-то полезным, работать...

— Я мог бы... мог бы учить тебя Силе, — предлагает Кайло, отчаянно желая, чтобы она сказала "да". 

Она осторожно откидывается назад.

— Нет, Кайло... Нет.

Ему хочется настоять на своём, пообещать, что за всё обучение они даже не прикоснутся к Тёмной стороне, но он всё еще чувствует себя разбитым и не уверен, что выдержит ссору с ней. Вместо этого он предлагает:

— Может, начнёшь учиться сама? Корабельная библиотека обширна, и у меня есть небольшая коллекция джедайских голокронов. 

Она смотрит в пустую тарелку и медленно моргает. Потом поднимает глаза и легонько кивает.

— Да... можно.

— Спасибо, Рей, — говорит он негромко. 

Она смотрит на него, блуждает взглядом по его лицу и снова кивает. Уголки её губ приподнимаются в лёгкой улыбке, но мысли её где-то далеко. Если б она сейчас открыла Нить, дала ему проникнуть в течение своих мыслей, в волны своих чувств. Но она не пускает его, как и всегда.

Одна её рука лежит на столе, и ему так хочется переплести свои пальцы с её, притянуть Рей в объятия, зарыться лицом ей в шею. Как нежно она касалась его шеки... Он никогда не испытывал ничего столь сокровенного, подлинного. Он желал её, жаждал, стремился к ней с первого мига, но это настолько глубже, чем простое вожделение. Он знает, что сделает всё, лишь бы вновь ощутить это. Ощутить её. 

Она смаргивает и резко вздыхает.

— Мы не закончили... разговор. Я сказала, что выслушаю весь рассказ о причинах, по которым ты примкнул к Первому Порядку. 

Он жаждал всё ей объяснить, но сейчас с ней так спокойно, что он не чувствует запала отстаивать свои убеждения. 

— В другой раз, Рей. Это может подождать.

Боль — острая, жгучая — пробегает по её лицу, и он встревожен. 

— Рей, что такое?

— Не важно, я не хочу ссориться, — говорит она смиренно.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо так. Не отгораживайся от меня. Я не буду спорить, не буду выходить из себя. Я просто выслушаю, обещаю тебе. 

Она долго смотрит на него, а он сохраняет на лице открытость, чтобы она смягчилась, поделилась с ним. Рей возводит глаза кверху, глубоко вздыхает и говорит:

— Я... когда ты сказал, что это может подождать, — так, словно всё время мира в твоём распоряжении... я поняла, что ты никогда меня не отпустишь. 

Он старается не поддаваться боли, боли от того, что она не хочет быть с ним рядом. Пока что он едва коснулся своих планов на галактику — скоро Рей всё поймет и сама пожелает остаться. 

— Я надеюсь, со временем ты сама не захочешь, чтобы я тебя отпускал.

— Но... тебя в самом деле не беспокоит то, что ты держишь меня здесь против моей воли?

— Ещё как беспокоит! — вспыхивает он, но тут же сдерживается. — Я хочу сказать: да, да, меня это беспокоит. Я не хотел, чтобы всё было так. Никогда. Я хотел, чтобы ты сама пришла ко мне, чтобы ты... выбрала меня, — признаёт он, и месяцы боли оживают внутри.

— Эта Нить не даёт выбора.

— Неправда. Ты сама доказывала это не раз. Ты выбрала бороться с ней, я выбрал принять её. Мы были бы так счастливы, если б ты только попробовала, Рей. 

Ни разу в жизни, ни в чём он не был так уверен. Если б только она впустила его — они могли бы подарить друг другу радость, которую никогда не принесёт ничто другое и никто другой. 

— Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, — запинаясь, шепчет она. Её широко раскрытые глаза смотрят с мольбой. 

— О Рей... ты знаешь: я не могу.

Видеть её такой печальной невыносимо, это рвёт ему сердце.

— Пожалуйста... — говорит она едва слышно.

Ему так хочется её утешить.

— Нет, Рей... нет. — Его голос тих и нежен.

Скоро она будет счастлива. Он сделает для этого всё, он найдёт способ.

Её плечи ссутуливаются, голова никнет. 

— Я думаю... думаю, тебе лучше уйти. 

— Но...

Он выслушал её, он держал себя в руках...

— Мне надо побыть одной. — Она не смотрит на него, словно разговаривает со столешницей. 

— Я...

Он не хочет оставлять её в таком состоянии. 

— Пожалуйста, сделай как я прошу. Это всё, что у меня осталось. 

Кайло вспоминает своё вчерашнее поведение и понимает, что должен уважить её желание, как бы тяжело ему ни было. 

— Ладно, я уйду. 

На полпути к дверям он вспоминает про похороны Демиана. Он не сможет прийти завтра на ужин. Взамен он хотел попросить её позавтракать с ним. Он оборачивается, видит, что она сжалась в комочек, плечи вздрагивают, и понимает, что Рей плачет. Он не знает, что делать, но его охватывает глубинное, почти исконное желание сделать хоть что-нибудь, что угодно, чтобы облегчить её тоску. Однако она просила его уйти, и он выполнит просьбу.

Кайло решает, что спросит про завтрак завтра утром. Он молча надевает шлем и перчатки и выходит.

Его любимая плачет. Из-за него.


	15. Глава 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот допекает Галактическую подружку и ведёт себя, как слабоумный ревнивец. Далее следуют похороны Навеки лучшего друга в галактике, а затем - возможно ль поверить - обнимашки?

Кайло просыпается в тревоге за Рей. Она была вчера такой потерянной и грустной. Он вылезает из постели и быстро одевается. Ему надо увидеться с ней. Прямо сейчас.

***

Он целеустремлённо шагает к её покоям. Идти недалеко: её дверь чуть дальше по коридору от его. Штурмовики тут же расступаются, и он уверенно стучит. Тишина. Немного погодя он стучит снова. Опять тишина. С десяток пар глаз наблюдают за ним, а он стучит ещё раз, уже гораздо громче и настойчивей.

Наконец дверь отворяется. В проёме стоит Рей в одном лишь изящном шёлковом пеньюаре кремового цвета, который струится почти до самых пят. Скромный вырез затейливо вышит завитками бледно-розовых цветов. Это самое изысканное одеяние, которое он когда-либо на ней видел, а ведь она могла выбрать гораздо более простую одежду для сна — было из чего. Он предоставил наёмным мастерицам составить большую часть её гардероба, но самые изящные вещи подбирал сам. Он целыми неделями... грезил, решая, что предпочесть.

Её распущенные волосы взлохматились со сна. Звёзды, как она обворожительна. Ему хочется пропустить сквозь пальцы её длинные локоны, которые, как им и положено, наконец-то свободны.

— Я спала, — говорит она коротко.

— Извини, что разбудил.

— Чему я удивляюсь, я же здесь, чтобы исполнять любой твой каприз. 

Он не вполне уверен, что она имеет в виду. Кайло продолжает стоять в проходе, и ему не нравится, что штурмовики слышат, как возлюбленная отчитывает его.

— Можно войти?

— Разве я могу запретить? — говорит она, отворачивается от двери и проходит в глубину комнат.

Она садится в одно из кресел и выжидающе смотрит на него. Некоторое время Кайло стоит в нерешительности. Не то чтобы она пригласила его войти, но от штурмовиков хочется отгородиться как можно скорее, так что он входит и закрывает дверь. По обыкновению, он снимает шлем и перчатки, кладёт их на столик в прихожей и проходит к её креслу. Ему не хочется возвышаться над Рей, но другое кресло слишком далеко от неё, поэтому он садится перед ней на корточки. Кажется, так естественно было бы взять её ладони в свои, но он, конечно, останавливает себя.

Кайло смотрит в её широко раскрытые ореховые глаза и видит, что её веки покраснели. Осознание, что она, вероятно, плакала, пока не уснула, пронзает его, как нож.

— Рей... Как ты сегодня?

— Можно подумать, мои чувства имеют для тебя значение, — фыркает она.

— Как тебе такое только в голову приходит?

Он же почти не спал, всё волновался о ней.

— Ну, сам посуди. Ты пропускаешь мимо ушей всё, что я когда-либо тебе говорила, держишь меня взаперти, являешься — одному Создателю ведомо, как рано — и будишь меня всего через час или два после того, как мне удалось заснуть.

— Тебе не спалось? — озабоченно переспрашивает он.

Рей закатывает глаза.

— Да, мне не спалось. Я была жутко занята попытками смириться с тем, что, видимо, сойду здесь с ума, а тебе только того и надо, потому что тогда ты получишь желаемое.

— О чём ты? Какое желаемое? — Кайло не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что она имеет в виду.

— О себе, бездумном теле, которое можно трогать и брать, сколько душе угодно.

— Рей, как ты хоть на минуту могла вообразить, что мне такое нужно?

Он в полном ужасе от того, что его Рей рассталась с ним в таком настроении.

— Тебя же не заботят мои потребности. — Она режет взглядом, голос сочится злостью.

— Но это неправда — прошу тебя, это же неправда. Меня только они и заботят!

Он только о том и думает — как дать ей всё, чего ей может захотеться.

— Полный бред, — бормочет она, качает головой и отводит взгляд.

Кайло всё ещё не понимает и пытается сменить тему.

— Вчера ты сказала... сказала, что начнёшь тренироваться сама и посмотришь, понравится ли.

— Да. Ну, я чувствовала себя виноватой. — Она опускает взгляд на колени.

— Почему? — растерянно спрашивает он.

— Да ладно? Ты не помнишь, как после моих слов ты чуть не слетел с катушек из-за уби... из-за того, что случилось на "Старкиллере"? — Она снова поднимает на него взгляд.

Кайло невольно прикрывает глаза, но удерживается на плаву. Он открывает глаза и говорит:

— Всё было не так.

— Ах, Кайло, ты что, вообще не способен быть честным? Кажется, будто реальность влетает тебе в одно ухо, вылетает из другого, и никто в галактике уже не способен её узнать.

— Я никогда тебе не лгал, — говорит он, обиженный предположением, что не всегда был с ней искренен.

— Нет, ты обманываешь сам себя и пугающе преуспел в этом, — выразительно говорит она.

Кайло встаёт, отходит к другому креслу и садится. Ему внезапно хочется оказаться подальше от неё.

Рей вздыхает и пробегает пальцами по волосам. Кайло представляет себе, каково это, и благодарен случайности, по которой заблаговременно отдалился на безопасное расстояние.

— Зачем ты пришёл так рано? — спрашивает Рей.

— Причины вообще-то две. Я волновался о тебе после вчерашнего и должен был убедиться, что с тобой всё хорошо. Как ты?

— Относительно хорошо. Я вымотана, но, думаю, это неважно, ведь я всё равно целый день сплю, — говорит она небрежно.

— Рад, что тебе лучше, пусть даже относительно.

Она вздыхает и спрашивает:

— А вторая причина?

— Сегодня я не смогу с тобой поужинать. Я должен... я должен присутствовать на похоронах Демиана.

Выражение её лица меняется с нетерпеливого на сочувственное.

— Его так звали? Того, кто...

— Да, его так звали.

Он чуть не выпаливает, что когда-то он был мальчиком по имени Орин, но сдерживается.

Рей вздыхает и задумчиво гладит блестящую ткань пеньюара. Он зачарованно смотрит, как лёгкие пальцы скользят по бедру, и вспоминает ощущение их на своей щеке. Её прикосновение оказалось поразительней любых его ожиданий; у него нет слов, чтобы описать, что она с ним делает.

Она молчит, и он просто смотрит на неё. От его внимания не уходит то, как прелестно она выглядит в нежном пеньюаре, как роскошная ткань струится вдоль её совершенного тела, как прилегает, но не придаёт вульгарности. До него доходит, что она выбрала элегантное и утончённое одеяние, думая, что он её в этом не увидит. Как это понять?

— Ты прекрасна с распущенными волосами, Рей.

Она цепенеет и отводит взгляд.

— Я не прекрасна. Просто красивая одежда, — бормочет она.

— Нет, Рей, почему ты так думаешь?

— У меня есть глаза.

— Значит, на них пелена. Ты прекрасна.

Неужели она не понимает, как она восхитительна?

— Ты, кажется, говорил, что никогда не будешь мне лгать, — говорит она, подозрительно сощурившись.

— Говорил, и я не лгу. Хоть мне и обидно было слышать от тебя кое-какие предположения, но ты, помнится, думала, что я хочу тебя, — и ты права, хочу. Как, по-твоему, я могу хотеть тебя и не находить при этом прекрасной?

— Я помню мужчин с Ниимы. Им было плевать, как ты выглядишь, покуда они могли смочить свой член.

— Рей! — Он потрясён её грубостью.

— Что? Так и есть.

После просмотра записей с Джакку у него создалось впечатление, что мужчин там не было, в приятелях — один Йорин Глант. Но она говорит о физической близости так походя... В нём начинают бурлить ревность и гнев. Ему хочется выхватить комм и отдать приказ вести "Добивающий" к Джакку, немедленно. Он убьёт всех мужчин, кто посмел притронуться к ней, до последнего.

— И мужчины Ниимы пользовались тобой для этого? — с угрозой в голосе ревёт он и подходит к ней.

— Что? Н... то есть это не твоё дело! — Она вжимается в подушки.

— Нет, моё. Говори! — требует он.

Он кладёт обе руки на подлокотники её кресла и приближает своё лицо к её, стараясь не прикоснуться. Она ему сейчас всё расскажет.

— Это личное, а не твоё. Я — не твоя!

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Ты — моя и всегда была моей. Ты была моей со дня своего первого вздоха.

Она смотрит в его горящие от гнева глаза с той же яростью.

— Я не принадлежу тебе, Кайло Рен, — щерится она.

Оба тяжело дышат, и Нить бьётся между ними. От гнева Рей теряет самообладание, её эмоции проступают наружу. Кайло поднимает руку и подносит к самой её щеке. Он не касается её, но между его ладонью и лицом Рей течёт энергия. Он готов поклясться — её почти что видно невооружённым взглядом.

— Чувствуешь? — Его бархатистый голос ласкает её. — Чувствуешь, как энергия разгорается и искрит, лижет и пульсирует между нами?

Глаза Рей расширяются, рот приоткрывается; розовая плоть блестит и дразнит его. Он проводит рукой вдоль её тела, ни разу не сбившись, ни разу не нарушив запрет на касание, и всё это время Нить потрескивает в пространстве между его рукой и ею.

— Чувствуешь? — Оскалившись, он впивается взглядом в её лицо.

Теперь Нить наполнена их общей энергией и пьянящим желанием. Он проводит рукой над грудью Рей и чувствует, как колотится её сердце. Он слышит едва различимый стон из её горла, и его глаза загораются.

— Чувствуешь?! — шипит он.

Её грудь быстро вздымается и опадает, Рей заливает краска.

— Да — да, я чувствую, — выдыхает она.

— Вот и скажи мне, что ты не моя, — бросает Кайло. — Скажи, что мы не принадлежим друг другу. Скажи, что всё это ничего не значит. Продолжай отвергать Нить, продолжай отвергать меня. Но мы оба знаем, что это ложь.

Он глядит на неё и торжествует. Её глаза широко распахнуты, он чувствует, как сильно она его желает. Он сам уже напряжён и готов. Было бы так просто скользнуть руками по её бёдрам, задрать шёлковый пеньюар, высвободить трепещущий член и вжаться в неё. Он чувствует аромат её возбуждения и знает, что будет с готовностью принят. Но он дал обещание и докажет ей, что он человек слова.

Их лица совсем близко, и Нить чуть не голосит от нетерпения. Пусть Рей поставила его на колени, лишила мужской гордости, но он не даст ей отнять у него честь. Кайло приходится собрать в кулак всю свою волю, чтобы отступить от Рей, но ему это удаётся. Он отстраняется — а она тянется лицом за ним следом. Потом обмякает в кресле, как марионетка с обрезанными нитями. Оба тяжело дышат. Кайло переходит на другую половину комнаты и встаёт к Рей спиной. Он глубоко дышит, пытаясь успокоиться, вернуть себе власть над собственным телом. Едва ясность мысли возвращается к нему, он оборачивается к Рей.

— А теперь скажи, кого мне убить, — говорит он обыденно.

— Что? — Рей быстро-быстро моргает.

— Скажи, кто тебя поимел.

— Да ты только послушай себя! Ты прав, теперь между нами есть... что-то. Но этого не было, когда я жила на Джакку.

— Говори, Рей!

Он начинает терять терпение.

— Никто! Никто меня не имел, ты, примитивный ублюдок.

— От того, как буднично ты говорила о мужчинах Ниимы, создалось впечатление, словно ты в них успела разобраться. — Он смотрит на неё с прищуром.

Любому, кто притронулся к ней, не жить.

— Им не обломилось, но это не значит, что они не пытались.

— Кто-нибудь из них обидел тебя? — Он вновь придвигается к ней.

У него не было возможности защищать её прежде, но сейчас он хотя бы может подарить ей месть.

— Кайло, хватит. Прошу тебя — хватит. Ты совсем голову потерял. И честно говоря, я слишком устала. Не надо заливать Джакку кровью оттого, что несколько мужиков напились и пару раз подкатили ко мне.

— И всё? Никто не пытался тебя никоим образом обидеть? — Ему в это трудно поверить; он знает, в каких отчаянных условиях она жила.

— Нет, никто меня не обижал. У меня был посох — я отбивалась.

— Хм-м-м. — Для него это звучит как-то не убедительно.

— Пожалуйста, Кайло, я почти не спала. Можно не... не прямо сейчас?

— Я надеялся, что мы вместе позавтракаем. Вечером меня на корабле не будет.

— Не будет?

— Да, через несколько часов мы прибываем на Врен. 

— Никогда про него не слыхала — а что на Врене?

Ему не хочется рассказывать ей о Кри, о том, как он надеется разыскать её семью.

— Это малозначительная планетка, — уклончиво отвечает он.

— И что там за дела у Первого Порядка?

— Расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Ладно. — Она подавляет зевок и сонно хлопает глазами.

— Ты позавтракаешь со мной, Рей?

— Я... извини меня, Кайло, но я никакая. К тому же, уговор был только об ужинах.

— Ну пожалуйста?

— Кайло, прекрати. Слушай. Я сказала, что ты разбудил меня и что я толком не спала. Мне надо обратно в постель, а тебе надо идти и заняться делами, которыми обычно занимаются верховные лидеры. Поужинаем завтра. Как до меня недавно дошло, ты ещё не раз будешь ужинать в моей компании.

Он обдумывает её слова и решает, что надо дать ей поспать. Пожалуй, было эгоистично так давить на неё.

— Хорошо, Рей. Тогда... тогда увидимся завтра.

Ему тошно оттого, что сегодня он больше её не увидит. Он... он будет по ней скучать.

***

Рыцари Рен собрались на одном из многочисленных пляжей Врена. Небо тёмно-синее, солнце только что село.

Демиан лежит на простом возвышении, сложенном из грубых поленьев. Из них тут и там торчит сухой мох, и Кайло вдруг становится интересно, откуда это всё взялось. Он представляет, как десятки штурмовиков организованно прочёсывают окрестные леса в поисках дров, и его едва не разбирает смех. Он сам не совсем понимает, почему в голову лезут такие странные мысли.

Он смотрит на Демиана в полном рыцарском облачении, и это так неправильно. Совершенно неправильно. Это же Орин — яркий, открытый, великодушный Орин. Он не должен быть закован в металл, затянут в чёрную кожу; ему подобают грубый лён и зелёные тона. Кайло ужасно тоскует по Рей, она бы поняла его чувства.

Виток Рен выступает вперёд и собирается поджечь костёр. Пламя её факела трепещет на ветру.

— Стой, — окликает её Кайло.

Он не собирался произносить речь, но понимает, что так будет нехорошо.

Виток останавливается и оглядывается на него. Из-за закрытого шлема невозможно догадаться, о чём она думает.

Кайло подходит к погребальному помосту, снимает маску с Орина и смотрит на его смуглое лицо. Как жаль, что не видно его ярко-голубых глаз. Тёмные пряди, примятые маской, липнут к лицу Орина. Кайло хочет смотреть на него своими глазами. Он срывает с головы шлем и бросает на песок. Свежий воздух овевает его кожу, и Кайло не может припомнить, когда последний раз ощущал ветерок на лице.

Он оборачивается к Рыцарям Рен. Они молча переглядываются.

Кайло наконец вновь обретает голос:

— Мы через многое прошли вместе. Орин заслужил, чтобы мы обнажили перед ним наши лица.

Один за другим они снимают маски. Кайло не видел Натана и Вайлана без шлемов уже много лет. Губы Вайлана, как обычно, презрительно изогнуты, а лицо Натана приобрело ещё более отстранённое выражение. Блестящие прямые чёрные волосы Вайлана сильно отросли, глаза с прищуром смотрят ожесточённо. Но сегодня — сегодня в них уважение, к Орину. Глубоко посаженные карие глаза Натана не выдают его чувств. Песочного цвета волосы коротко подстрижены, и это придаёт строгости его узкому тёмному лицу.

Джашад и Палек, такие разные телосложением и как близнецы во всём остальном, оба выглядят просто грустными. Их бледные лица не отражают ни притворства, ни сомнений. Только скорбь. По Орину и, как с удивлением улавливает Кайло, по нему самому. Они склоняют светлые головы и ждут.

Ветер треплет короткие тонкие волосы Виток — когда-то тёмно-каштановые, а сейчас с проседью. Её глаза печальны, она внимательно смотрит на Кайло и ждёт.

Кайло глядит на такое знакомое лицо Орина и вновь переживает миг, когда вонзил меч в спину друга. 

Рядом мерцает факел Виток, но Кайло видит один лишь искрящий меч, пронзающий Орина... пронзающий отца. И снова в голове мелькают воспоминания. Демиан, Хан Соло, Орин, отец, убит, пронзён, повис на конце его клинка. Снова и снова он испытывает ужасное ощущение: плоть подаётся под мечом, и он предательски отрывает их от земли.

Он зовёт сквозь Нить:

— Рей, Рей, на помощь, на помощь! — и чувствует её ответ, наполняющий его прекрасным светом любимой.

— Я здесь, здесь.

Он ахает и чувствует, как она отводит его от края, как не даёт разрыдаться на глазах у рыцарей. Рей вихрем вьётся внутри него, успокаивает и уравновешивает его.

Кайло едва осознаёт происходящее вокруг, когда Виток зажигает костёр. Одна лишь Рей не даёт погрузиться ему в мир кошмаров. Она остаётся с ним до конца. Он не слышит сказанных слов, историй про Орина, которыми делятся другие. Виток не сводит с него добрых карих глаз, и он догадывается: она знает, что он может вот-вот сорваться.

Кое-как ему удаётся продержаться этот вечер и дотянуть до "Добивающего". Он не думает — он просто идёт, идёт как можно скорее к Рей.

Штурмовики расступаются, её дверь отворяется, и он вваливается внутрь. Он едва удерживается от того, чтобы не притянуть её в свои объятия, и тут чувствует, как она снимает с него маску и её руки обхватывают его. Она такая нежная и сильная. Целую вечность они стоят в обнимку прямо у закрытой двери её покоев. Потом она тянет его за собой в гостиную. Она опускает его на диван и снова обнимает его. Он зарывается лицом в её волосы, и наконец все барьеры падают.

— Мне горько, горько, — плачет он ей в плечо.

— Я знаю, знаю, — утешает она его.

Одну руку она положила ему на спину, другой обхватила его затылок и прижимает его к себе. В пристанище её объятий он чувствует себя в безопасности. Подрагивая, он погружается в отрадное сияние Рей.

— Я убил их, Рей, — я убил их. — Слёзы мешают говорить.

Лицо отца стоит перед глазами: рот потрясённо приоткрыт, а во взгляде — прощение. Крепкая, мозолистая рука скользит по щеке и напоминает о детстве. Как отец возил его на плечах, как они прятали от матери запретные угощения, как они раз слетали к Маз в её замок — когда ещё всё было просто. Он убил собственного отца. "Отец, отец, отец" — бьётся у него в мозгу. "Орин, Демиан, друг" — взрывается в сердце. Он убил их, он убил их.

— Да. Убил, — соглашается Рей.

— Я не хотел — клянусь, я не хотел.

Потребовал дедушка, понадобилось спасти её.

— Ну да.

Он чувствует, как она замирает, и отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо. Она смотрит сурово — совсем не так, как пробегает рукой по его волосам.

— Рей? — спрашивает он.

— Не важно. Не сейчас.

Её лицо смягчается, она вновь притягивает его голову к своему плечу, и он растворяется в целительной силе Рей, которая обнимает его, наконец обнимает его. Она крепко прижимает его к себе, а он выплакивает стыд и горе. Смутно он замечает, что она переоделась в другой пеньюар, на этот раз батистовый. Он хватает пальцами мягкую ткань и тонет в свете Рей. Она шепчет ему ласковые глупости, а его тело сотрясают рыдания.

Медленно, нежно она помогает ему взять себя в руки; он начинает приходить в себя. И понимать, что его сердце треснуло у неё на глазах и выплеснулось к её ногам. Но она подхватила его и возвращает осколки на место. Она оставила Нить открытой, и он наконец различает кое-какие её чувства, несмотря на свой раздрай. Он чувствует в ней ослепляющее сострадание, отчаянное и глубокое смятение, нечто похожее, как он надеется, на симпатию, а также... гнев. Он немного отстраняется и заглядывает ей в лицо.

Он смотрит на неё широко раскрытыми, полными страдания глазами, а она убирает руку с его волос и проводит ею по его лицу. Такое прикосновение ему нравится, возможно, больше всего. Он льнёт к её ладони и поскуливает. Слёзы перестали течь, и она вытирает остатки влаги с его щёк.

— Ох, Кайло... — вздыхает она.

Он чувствует, как она закрывает Нить.

— Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, не надо.

Чувствовать её, ощущать её... терять её зябко и больно.

— Пора. Прости.

— Я...

— Тс-с-с. Знай: это ничего не меняет. Я рассчитываю, что ты будешь держать слово, — говорит она, продолжая гладить его по щеке.

Он судорожно сжимает пальцы от страха. Она заставит его отпустить её? После такого? После того как он ощутил её объятия, познал совершенное блаженство её утешений, ему физически больно при мысли о такой потере.

— Пожалуйста, Рей. Ты мне нужна — не отгораживайся больше.

— Я знаю, что нужна, поэтому я здесь. Я не могла оставить тебя страдать, не облегчив боль чем смогу. Но нет, Кайло... это ничего не меняет.

Она начинает отстраняться, и он, не в силах ничего с собой поделать, решительно притягивает её назад.

— Нет, Кайло.

— Ну ещё чуть-чуть — пожалуйста, ещё чуть-чуть.

Она отводит взгляд и слегка кивает.

— Хорошо, ещё чуть-чуть.

Он устраивается в её объятиях и старается впитать это ощущение целиком, до последней капли. Он не знает, на сколько ему придётся растянуть воспоминание о нём.


	16. Глава 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот посылает Галактических миньонов на поиски Галактического вероятного папочки. Затем Галактической подружке по прозвищу "Это ничего не меняет" приходится признать, что, возможно (возможно), она не прочь попробовать.

Рыцари Рен собрались в зале вокруг большого стола.

— Ваша цель — Силтен Кри. Виток с... Демианом проследили за ним до Врена. Наводки довольно точны. Он скорей всего находится в Джанте, крупнейшем городе планеты. Связанные с ним лица считают, что он планирует втереться в доверие к одной из знаменитых семей, а потом смыться, захватив столько кредитов, сколько сможет. Его вероятная жертва — младшая дочь. Это его стиль: соблазнить женщину и бросить, как только достигнет своей цели. 

Возможно, он и в самом деле отец Рей, а её мать — несчастная девушка, попавшая в его силки, думает Кайло. На этот раз он посылает всех своих рыцарей. Хочет управиться побыстрее.

— Все детали, имеющие значение, загружены в ваши датапады, — продолжает Кайло.

Виток Рен откашливается и спрашивает:

— Верховный лидер, могу я задать вопрос?

— Разумеется, Виток. 

Кайло старается быть более открытым со своими рыцарями. Он не допустит повторения событий на Иларии.

— Было бы полезно знать, почему мы его ищем. Он обладает стратегически важной информацией? Он представляет угрозу для Первого Порядка?

Кайло задумывается. Они уже знают о Рей, о том, кто она для него и кем он надеется её сделать.

— Я хочу, чтобы это осталось между Рыцарями Рен, — начинает он. Он обводит взглядом комнату и видит, что рыцари кивают. — Я пытаюсь найти родителей девушки... Рей. Она ничего не знает о своём происхождении, и я хочу восполнить это.

Все молчат, и он чувствует... удивление большинства рыцарей. Кажется, Вайлан фыркает, но Кайло не уверен.

— Это... достойно восхищения, Верховный лидер, — говорит Виток. Похоже, она... гордится им.

— Поспешите. Доставьте мне Силтена Кри, — приказывает Кайло.

Гул согласия заполняет зал, и Кайло отпускает рыцарей.

***

Кайло у себя в кабинете, просматривает рапорты о последних действиях Сопротивления. Он уже разослал приказ о том, что отныне первым приоритетом для шпионской сети становится след По Дэмерона и предателя, известного как "Финн", но пока о них ни слова. Он надеется, что вскоре вести придут. После стольких неудачных попыток угодить Рей ему нужно хоть что-нибудь, что её точно порадует.

Может быть, стоит рассказать ей о поисках её родителей? Он намеревался ограждать её от людей вроде Силтена Кри, но она твердит, что он забывает спросить её мнения. Может, она хотела бы знать несмотря ни на что? Он хочет защитить её от боли, но она, похоже, не любит, когда он делает выбор за неё. Он решает рассказать ей всё за ужином.

Кайло откидывается в кресле и со вздохом вспоминает её объятия. Ему стыдно за то, как его развезло вчера вечером, но сегодня он чувствует себя намного спокойнее. Лучше, чем за все последние... годы. Её объятия были как прощение, и тяжесть вины, которую он старается не замечать, ненадолго ослабевает. Он знает: оба раза, когда он убивал, у него не было выбора. Хан Соло погиб, потому что так велели Сноук и дед. Демиан — потому что жизнь Рей оказалась под угрозой. Кайло глубоко вздыхает. Он знает, что действовал правильно.

Почти пора идти к ней. Он закрывает глаза и растворяется в воспоминаниях о том, каково это — наконец обнимать её и быть в её объятиях. Когда он успокоился и она подарила ему ещё немножко времени, он смог прочувствовать себя полностью окутанным Рей. Всё как будто обрело чёткость, он ощутил себя целым. Он закрыл глаза и позволил её нежности течь сквозь него, убаюкивать, исцелять. Война внутри обернулась миром на несколько драгоценных минут, что она подарила ему.

Многие месяцы он воображал, как их тела движутся в пылу страсти, но вчерашний вечер открыл ему нечто, не поддающееся описанию. Её тепло, сострадание её рук, когда она гладила его лицо... Она открыла новый способ искушать его. Теперь намного труднее будет не прикасаться к ней, теперь, когда он знает, как _правильно_ её тело ощущается рядом.

***

Рей отворяет дверь. Неожиданно, но приятно видеть её с распущенными волосами. На ней светло-серое платье с тонким узором из листьев, разбросанных по ткани. Она такая элегантная — он не знает, что и думать. Зачем она надела это изящное платье, не стала стягивать волосы? Когда они рассыпаны по плечам, она просто очаровательна. Хочется сказать ей, что она выглядит потрясающе, но до сих пор она воспринимала в штыки все его попытки рассказать, что он видит при взгляде на неё. О Сила, она красавица! У него будет непростой вечер, полный несбыточных желаний.

— Добрый вечер, Рей, — говорит Кайло и входит. Шлем он уже снял, перчатки отправляются следом.

— Привет, — отвечает она.

Он вспоминает, как вчера вечером наконец оторвался от неё, мучаясь расставанием. Она проводила его до двери и на прощание одарила мимолётным прикосновением к щеке. Прикоснется ли она к нему сегодня снова?

Рей ведёт его к дивану, жестом предлагает сесть, затем присоединяется к нему. Он замечает два бокала, уже наполненные золотистой жидкостью. Она... приготовилась к его приходу?

— Я не знала, что выбрать, но мне понравилась бутылка, так что... Ну, я надеюсь, пойдёт. — Рей как будто... нервничает.

Он берёт свой бокал, подносит к губам и пробует вино. Оно сухое, одно из тех, которые он выбрал для разнообразия. Ему самому оно всегда нравилось, но понравится ли ей?

— Прекрасно, — произносит он.

Она делает неторопливый глоток и слегка хмурится.

— Что? — спрашивает он.

— Это какое-то другое. Напоминает песчаные поля. Может, из-за цвета.

— Может, откроем какое-нибудь другое?

— Нет... Думаю, я ещё распробую, — говорит она и делает ещё глоток. Потом поднимает глаза, и он видит, что они полны тревоги. — Я... Как ты... после вчерашнего?

Кайло отводит взгляд. Он так отчаянно нуждался в ней, и она собрала его буквально по кусочкам... Он знает, что она не будет смеяться над его слабостью, но не хочет говорить о том, насколько разбит он был.

— Всё нормально, — отвечает он коротко, избегая встречаться с ней взглядом.

— Но тебе было так больно. Мы никогда не говорили об этом. Я имею в виду... я понимаю. Я чувствую, что происходит у тебя внутри, но... просто... мне надо убедиться, что тебе лучше, — заканчивает она смущённо.

Кайло вздыхает и некоторое время смотрит в свой бокал. Он благополучно привёл себя в порядок, запер всё в дальнем чулане, как и всегда. Он не хочет снова погружаться в это болото. Но она так искренне беспокоится, и это согревает его. Хочется её успокоить.

Он заглядывает ей в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что она слушает.

— Рей, мне уже лучше. Не надо волноваться, — говорит он твёрдо.

Рей смотрит на него с интересом, и он в тысячный раз задумывается, что у неё на уме. Она отпивает ещё вина и отводит взгляд. 

Молчание затягивается, и ему хочется как-то сменить тему после напоминания о том, что вчера на этом самом диване он был в полном раздрае. Он хочет спросить, как прошёл её день, но до сих пор это плохо заканчивалось. Он пытается придумать, что сказать, и каждая тема кажется ему перегруженной намёками. Рей беспокойно теребит ткань своего платья.

Наконец она нарушает тишину. 

— Ну... Я делала, что ты сказал. Я целый день читала о джедаях, о Силе... о ситхах. — На последнем слове она морщит нос.

— Я рад. 

Он приятно удивлён и расслабляется, благодарный за то, что она не больше выспрашивает его о событиях прошлой ночи.

— Я выучила новую технику медитации. Надеюсь, я выполняю её правильно.

— Не сомневаюсь, что правильно.

— Ну, тем не менее... У меня есть пара вопросов. Насчёт ситхов.

— Да? — Вопрос его настораживает, он не знает, что думать.

— Ты и твои ребята...

— Рыцари Рен, и на самом деле среди них есть женщина.

— А. Ладно, всё-таки, как это соотносится с Правилом двух?

— А, это просто — мы не ситхи.

Кайло откидывается на подушки.

— Не ситхи? — Она выглядит искренне удивлённой.

— Нет. Сноук никогда не верил в Правило двух. Он верил в экспансию: чем больше, тем лучше.

— Но ты был его единственным учеником?

— Не совсем. Вначале мы все были его учениками. Моё положение было чуть выше, но я стал Магистром Рыцарей Рен не раньше, чем через год службы у Сноука.

Он вспоминает, как яростно Вайлан Рен противился его возвышению.

— После того, как вы присоединились к Сноуку. После... уничтожения Академии.

— Да... После уничтожения Академии.

— После того, как ты её уничтожил. — Её взгляд становится жёстким.

Он не хочет говорить об этом. Он знает, это плохо кончится и, вероятно, скоро она примется кричать на него.

— Рей... нам обязательно говорить об этом?

— Если хочешь, чтоб я попробовала, — да, мы поговорим об этом. Рано или поздно нам придётся поговорить обо всём. О том, что ты сделал, о твоей маме, твоём отце... — обо всём этом. 

У него внутри идёт грандиозное противостояние. Она хочет попробовала? Надежда борется с его глубочайшим нежеланием возвращаться ни к одной из перечисленных тем. Она уже знает, как ему больно от... смерти Хана Соло. Он холодеет при мысли, что Рей начнёт копаться в том, что было с Леей Органой. Но если таково её условие, то он согласен. Если он должен рассказать об Академии, он расскажет.

— Я уже немного говорил о том, почему я верю в Первый Порядок.

Она цепенеет, но кивает. 

— Когда мне открылось, кем был мой дед и мы впервые начали общаться, я вернулся в Академию. Я начал понимать, насколько это всё неправильно... близоруко. Скайуокер всегда говорил нам, что мы арбитры, миротворцы, но мы никогда не делали ничего, чтобы по-настоящему помочь людям. Мы не вмешивались. Возвышенные слова и пустота за ними. Дедушка рассказал мне, как он надеялся принести порядок, равенство и свободу людям, пользуясь могуществом Тьмы, но так и не смог завершить начатое. Я начал разговаривать с остальными, рассказывать, что существует лучший путь, путь активных действий. И ко мне прислушивались. 

— Значит, ты думал, ты _думаешь_ , что должен вмешиваться в судьбы планет?

— Да! Дедушка рассказал мне, как терпеливо он ждал, пока Империя обретёт всю полноту власти. Его учитель пообещал ему, что, как только они подчинят себе всю галактику, всё изменится. Сноук обещал мне то же самое. И пусть это были пустые слова, но теперь — теперь я могу воплотить их. Я могу изменить всё, — говорит он страстно.

— Но Академия...

— Я... Я сожалею, но это было необходимо. Если б мы оставили её, джедаи бы вечно противостояли нам.

— Ты в самом деле веришь, что можно убить одних детей ради спасения других?

— Что? — Он в недоумении.

— Вы же всех убили!

— Нет! Нет, ни в коем случае. Да, это было жестоко. Это было непросто, пролилась кровь — но не кровь детей. Был бой, джедаи пытались защитить Академию. Некоторые были убиты. Всем старшим джедаям было предложено присоединиться к нам. Но если кто-то не понимал величия того, что им предлагали — мы всё же не убивали их.

— Но Хан говорил, ты уничтожил всё...

Кайло вздрагивает от этого имени. Секунду он смотрит в потолок, потом говорит:

— Мы уничтожили всё, но, Рей... тех, кто не пожелал примкнуть к нам, а также детей мы отпустили после того, как отрезали их от Силы.

— Вы... что? — ахает она. Её глаза полны ужаса.

— Это просто. Мы не могли позволить им восстановить Академию. Им было не больно, даю слово.

Он отгоняет воспоминание об искажённых страданием лицах, когда Сноук рылся в их разумах, отсекая их — одного за другим — от Света и Тьмы, заставляя Силу в их жилах замолчать навсегда.

— Но вы отрезали их от... — Её глаза по-прежнему полны отвращения.

— Ты всю жизнь прожила, не зная, что сокрыто в тебе. Они всего лишь вернулись к тому времени, когда их жизнь была... проще, — оправдывается он и часто моргает, пытаясь рассеять видения их укоряющих глаз. Впрочем, настоящей карой были те глаза, что прощали.

— То есть все те люди уже познали, как Сила шепчет внутри них... а потом раз — и ничего? — Она так смотрит на него, что он чувствует себя... виноватым.

— Мы не могли позволить восстановить орден, — повторяет он.

— Ты что, не понимаешь, как это жестоко? Сила, она же... поёт. И никогда не услышать этого снова? О, Кайло, как ты мог так поступить с ними? — Она хмурит брови, и её глаза наполняются болью.

— Это милосердие! — восклицает он.

— Нет, это мерзость.

Она подтягивает колени под платье и сжимается в комочек. И не смотрит на него.

— Это был единственный выход!

Она продолжает сидеть отвернувшись.

— А что бы ты сделала на нашем месте? 

Она что, не понимает, как это было необходимо? Нельзя было допускать инакомыслия, его д **о** лжно было вырвать с корнем. Джедаев следовало остановить.

Она так и не смотрит в его сторону. Пожалуйста, Рей... пожалуйста.

— Что, по-твоему, надо было сделать? Убить их всех? — спрашивает Кайло раздосадованно.

Она резко поворачивает голову — только голову — щурится и говорит:

— Вы могли бы позволить существовать другой точке зрения. Может быть, вы не знаете всего. Может быть, твой дедушка был неправ!

— Я не терплю людей, которые верят в пользу страдания, — саркастически замечает Кайло.

— Да они не верят! Создатель... как мне вообще достучаться до тебя? — говорит она себе под нос и снова отворачивается.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Она поворачивается в кресле в его сторону.

— Ты мыслишь какими-то квадратно-гнездовыми категориями. Даже твоё представление о свободе настолько... извращено. Никакого инакомыслия, никакого выбора, никаких возражений. Это вообще не свобода.

Она умолкает.

— Разве не лучше то, что дети не голодают? — говорит он с вызовом.

— Конечно лучше! Но какой ценой? Не лучше ли показать людям, что можно по-другому? Могу поклясться, большинство людей на Джакку выбрало бы жизнь, которую ты предлагаешь. Так может, лучше, чтобы они сами выбрали, а не ты требовал от них? Иначе чем ты лучше Платта?

— Ты так и не поняла. — Он качает головой.

— Тогда объясни.

— Мне плевать на рабовладельцев, хаттов, джедаев! — вспыхивает он.

— Тебе плевать на всех, кто с тобой не согласен.

— Да, плевать!

Она подаётся вперед и смотрит ему в глаза:

— Так вот, я с тобой не согласна.

Он застывает. Она загнала его в отличный угол, и он не знает, что ответить. Он надолго задумывается.

— Почему тебя волнует судьба людей, которые причиняли тебе боль, помыкали тобой, обворовывали тебя? — задаёт он встречный вопрос.

— Потому что, как я поняла, ты решил, что огромное количество людей просто не достойны, чтобы их услышали. Ты... ты решил, что ты, только ты знаешь, что лучше для триллионов существ.

— Да, знаю!

— Откуда? — спрашивает она с насмешкой.

— Дед говорит, что, как только война закончится, наступит процветание народов.

— Если только они не будут сомневаться в правоте Первого Порядка. — Она скрещивает руки на груди.

— Именно так.

Она смотрит в потолок и вздыхает.

— Похоже, мы сегодня так ни к чему и не придём? — вопрошает она риторически.

Он уже собирается спросить, что она имеет в виду, но тут слышит за дверью дроида. Она уже заказала ужин?

Рей вытягивает ноги, идёт открывать, берёт еду и благодарит дроида. Он невольно улыбается. Благодарить дроида?

Он встаёт, подходит и берёт у неё поднос.

— Я сама, — говорит она с раздражением.

— Конечно, но позволь мне помочь, — уговаривает он.

Она хмурится, но не спорит. Он ставит еду на стол и снимает с блюда крышку. В первый миг он озадачен. Кажется, тут одни... фрукты, но потом он замечает маленький ломтик рыбы. Это... необычный выбор.

Она, должно быть, заметила его растерянность и говорит, словно оправдывается:

— Мне нравятся фрукты... И я не знала, что было в других вариантах меню.

— Прекрасный выбор, Рей, — заверяет он.

Почему она раньше не сказала, что любит фрукты? Он перебирает в уме все близлежащие земледельческие миры. Ещё до того, как она успевает расставить тарелки, у него в голове готов список.

Он накладывает еду, а она вновь наполняет бокалы вином, которое сама выбирала. Кайло отмечает про себя, что оно хорошо сочетается с рыбой. Что касается фруктов... возможно, чуть позже он сможет кое-что ей предложить.

Они занимают привычные места, и его наполняет удовлетворение. Он вспоминает семейные вечера. Каждый занимает своё место... когда ещё никто не ругался. Они с Рей не повторят ошибок Принцессы и Негодяя.

— Я хотел сказать тебе кое-что, — говорит Кайло, когда они принимаются за еду.

Рей поднимает глаза с некоторым беспокойством, но кивком велит ему продолжать.

— Я... я разыскиваю твоих родителей, Рей.

— Что? — Она роняет вилку.

— Да, я узнал имя одного из тех, кто оставил тебя на Джакку.

— Ты пытаешься найти моих родителей? — говорит она тихо и хлопает глазами.

— Да. Сначала я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, но ты предпочитаешь быть... в курсе дел, так что я решил, что лучше всё рассказать.

Она продолжает моргать, и он не уверен, услышала ли она его. Ах, если б он мог взять её за руку.

— Мои родители, — бормочет она.

— Да, мы идём по следам человека, который бросил тебя там. На Джакку. Ну, с ним ещё была женщина, но я не смог установить её личность.

— Как его зовут? — внезапно и яростно требует она.

Это слегка настораживает его, но он отвечает:

— Силтен Кри. Я не думаю, что он твой отец, но я могу ошибаться.

— Меня оставил на Джакку мужчина по имени Силтен Кри? — Её широко распахнутые глаза полны надежды.

— Да. Он аферист, преступник. Я... я уверен, он кого-то обманул. Мы найдём твою семью. Я сделаю всё что могу, чтоб вернуть их тебе, — обещает Кайло.

Понимает ли она, как далеко он готов пойти ради неё?

— Ты правда ищешь моих родителей?

— Да, Рей, как только я стал Верховным лидером, я начал поиски.

— О.

— Я... сделал что-то не так?

— Нет! Нет... Кайло, в кои-то веки ты сделал доброе дело из добрых побуждений. Спасибо тебе, — говорит она твёрдо.

Он почти оседает на месте от облегчения.

— В общем, мои рыцари сейчас прочёсывают Врен. Надеюсь, уже завтра они возьмут его.

— Возьмут?

— Да, под стражу.

— Но ты не будешь мучить его? — Её глаза наполняются паникой.

— Я собирался допросить его, как обычно.

— Пожалуйста, нет, не мучай его! Не поступай с ним... не поступай с ним, как тогда со мной.

Он молчит и вспоминает, как он пытался вытащить из неё карту. Он знает, что всего лишь выполнял свой долг, но до сих пор не может забыть, как её прекрасные глаза наполнились тогда слезами. Ему... стыдно. Он смотрит в тарелку, разглядывает странный набор фруктов и хочет что-нибудь сказать, извиниться, объяснить ей, что больше никогда так не сделает. Но он знает, что в тот самый миг их неразрывно спаяло друг с другом, и не может заставить себя пожалеть об этом. Может, исполнить взамен её просьбу?

— Ладно, Рей. Я не буду применять... крайние меры. Притом, он всего лишь мошенник; думаю, несколько кредитов развяжут ему язык. 

— Но он может... он может оказаться моим отцом, — говорит она с такой надеждой, что ему больно.

— Возможно, хотя не могу представить, чтобы настоящий отец бросил тебя в таком месте, как Джакку. Ты такая прекрасная, светлая, ни один отец никогда не расстанется с таким сокровищем.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Конечно. О Рей, ты не понимаешь, насколько ты особенная, неповторимая? Смотреть на тебя значит преклоняться перед тобой.

— Теперь ты просто смеёшься надо мной. — Она замыкается и опускает плечи.

— Нет, Рей, нисколько, — говорит он тихо, искренне. Он ловит её взгляд, чтобы она увидела, как он любит её. Она понимает... должна понимать. Как она может не понимать? Он смотрит, как на её щеках расцветает нежный румянец, и мечтает провести пальцами по её бархатной коже. Она отворачивается, но он успевает заметить, что она прячет улыбку.

— Ты сказал, он был с женщиной? — спрашивает она.

— Да, она человек, сейчас ей должно быть около сорока стандартных лет.

— То есть, это может быть моя мать? Ты знаешь, как она выглядела? — жадно выспрашивает Рей.

— Боюсь, что больше я ничего не знаю. И опять же, представить не могу, чтобы твоя мать вот так бы отказалась от тебя. Лучшее, что я могу придумать, — ты оказалась втянута в одну из махинаций Кри. Вероятно, он заварил кашу, которую потом пришлось расхлёбывать. Надеюсь, где-то есть два других человека, которые все эти годы тосковали по тебе так же, как и ты по ним.

Рей сглатывает, и он замечает под её ресницами слёзы. Он не хотел доводить её до слёз. Создатель, вечно он всё делает не так! Он откладывает салфетку и отводит взгляд.

— Прости, Рей, я не хотел тебя расстраивать. 

— Нет! Кайло, нет. Ты не расстроил меня, ты меня порадовал!

— Правда? — спрашивает он, не веря своим ушам.

Она тянется к нему, но отдёргивает руку прежде, чем их пальцы успевают соприкоснуться. Ах, если б она притронулась к нему, всего на миг...

— Да, правда. Я... То, что ты сделал... что ты попытался разыскать моих родителей, едва предоставилась возможность... это... в общем, это замечательно, и я благодарна тебе. 

Она улыбается, и он думает о том, что впервые она просто улыбается ему. О, чего бы он только ни сделал, лишь бы видеть эту улыбку каждый день.

— Я... я рад, Рей. — Он мягко улыбается в ответ.

Они вновь принимаются за еду, и он приятно поражён тем, как прекрасно фрукты подходят к рыбе. Рей молчит, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли. Не о родителях ли?

— Ты сказал, у тебя есть коллекция джедайских голокронов. Ты правда разрешишь мне взглянуть на них? — внезапно спрашивает Рей.

— Конечно. Я велю доставить их тебе завтра. 

— Спасибо. У Леи было два; по ним я и училась исцелять Силой. 

Он подавляет вспыхнувший было при этом имени гнев.

— На самом деле я сам в них не заглядывал. Не знаю, что там.

— Ты их не открывал? Тогда зачем ты их хранишь? — спрашивает она с любопытством.

— Как напоминание о прошлом. Об истории, которая у нас с дедушкой одинакова. Мы оба были джедаями, пока не нашли лучший путь.

— Твой дедушка... — Её как будто что-то беспокоит.

— Да?

— Ты говоришь, он... говорит с тобой. А как это... происходит? — интересуется она осторожно.

Он не вполне понимает, откуда в ней столько трепета.

— Когда одарённый умирает, он не умирает полностью. Он может возвращаться и говорить с живыми. Обычно в виде призрака Силы, но это только для тех, кто придерживался Светлой стороны. Дедушка объяснил, что он, порождение Силы, может говорить со мной даже несмотря на то, что умер приверженцем Тёмной стороны.

— Что значит, "умер приверженцем Тёмной стороны"? Это неправда, Кайло, — Рей качает головой.

— Вижу, близнецы Скайоукеры зря времени не теряли — забили тебе голову своим враньём.

Этого следовало ожидать. Если б только она была с ним с самого начала. Теперь придётся освобождать её разум от искажённой картины мира его родственничков.

— Что? Нет! Лея ни за что бы не солгала мне. Она рассказала мне всё что могла о тебе и твоей семье, стоило мне обмолвиться про... Нить. 

Он делает на будущее мысленную зарубку о том, что Лея Органа знает про их связь. Сейчас есть вопрос понасущнее.

— Могу вообразить: она рассказала тебе, как Дарт Вейдер вернулся к Свету и искупил свои грехи, — Кайло выплёвывает последние слова с изрядной порцией яда.

— Да, его любовь к сыну привела его назад.

— Что ж, не сомневаюсь, эта милая сказочка утешает её, но ничего такого не было. Дед сам рассказал мне, что произошло в тот день на самом деле, — уверенно говорит Кайло.

— И что же тебе рассказал Дарт Вейдер? — спрашивает она с издёвкой.

Ему не нравится, что она говорит о дедушке в таком тоне.

— Люк Скайуокер убил его — его и Императора. Дед рассказал своему сыну о своих чаяниях, но Скайуокер был слишком труслив, слишком ограничен. Он не понимал мощи, величия Тёмной стороны. Он отказался увидеть все возможности.

— Ты правда веришь, что Люк Скайуокер одолел последнего ситха в галактике? Недоучка, едва ставший джедаем, благополучно убил двух могущественных форсъюзеров? — спрашивает Рей скептически.

— Дед не смог убить собственного сына. Он дрогнул, Скайуокер воспользовался возможностью и отрубил ему голову. 

Люк Скайуокер, зачинатель новой эры джедаев, был настолько же замаран, как Кайло Рен.

— А как насчёт Императора? Как ты объяснишь это?

— Я... я не знаю, дед никогда не рассказывал, что случилось с его учителем.

— А ты не спрашивал? — живо интересуется Рей.

— С чего бы мне его допрашивать?

Кайло не нравится, к чему она клонит.

— Я... Так значит, вот, во что ты верил всё это время. — Она откидывается в кресле и легонько прикусывает губу.

— Это правда. С чего бы деду врать мне? — Её реакция его смущает.

— Ох, Кайло... Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, — Рей смотрит в сторону и слега качает головой.

— Ты что, не понимаешь? Если бы только Скайуокер присоединился к нему, сейчас был бы мир! Твоя жизнь была бы совершенно другой. Даже если ты сирота, тебя бы усыновили, у тебя были бы любящие родители. Тебе никогда не пришлось бы выцарапывать дни одиночества в утробе АТ-АТ.

Она вскидывает голову и резко спрашивает:

— Откуда тебе про это известно?

— Я... я послал штурмовиков заснять на голокамеры всё, что они смогут найти. Я видел, где ты жила. Видел, как ты отсчитывала каждый день, в ожидании, в надежде, в отчаянии...

Её прелестные ореховые глаза заполняет такая боль — о, как он желал бы, чтобы она позволила ему заботиться о ней, лелеять её, исцелять её...

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, — выдавливает Рей.

— Знаю, Рей. Знаю. 

— То, что у тебя есть набор фактов, не значит, что ты имеешь хоть малейшее представление об мне.

— Так расскажи мне. Творец свидетель, это всё, чего я хочу. Знаешь, как отчаянно я жажду знать всё, что ты думаешь, всё, что для тебя важно? Каким бы маленьким, незначительным это ни было, я хочу это услышать. Рей, радость моя, ты для меня всё. 

Рей вскидывает на него округлившиеся глаза, а он продолжает:

— Пожалуйста, ты же понимаешь, ты должна понимать, что ты значишь для меня. — Он хочет высказать всё, что у него на сердце, но она выглядит какой-то испуганной, и он внезапно чувствует себя глупо. Он отводит глаза.

Повисает тяжёлое молчание, Кайло смотрит в стену, казня себя за откровенность, и тут слышит:

— Я люблю сладкое.

— Что?

Он оборачивается. Она в самом деле собирается открыться ему, пусть хоть самую малость?

— В детстве я всего два раза ела сладкое. Первый раз мне было семь. Богатый торговец проезжал через Нииму и раздавал детям маленькие кусочки Лорианской карамели. Она была лиловая и шипела на языке. То сиреневое вино с пузырьками... было немного похоже по вкусу. Мне всегда хотелось попробовать её снова.

Рей смотрит в пол и улыбается при этом воспоминании. Кайло задумывается, сколько времени займёт доставка с Лории.

Она вздыхает и продолжает: 

— Потом мне было лет четырнадцать, и мальчик по имени Йорин угостил меня глазированным пирожным. Не знаю, где он его достал, но это было самое вкусное, что я когда-либо пробовала. Оно было мягкое и липкое. Я откусывала малюсенькие кусочки, чтоб растянуть как можно дольше, — и каждый прямо таял во рту. 

Кайло едва не рычит при имени Йорина Гланта, но она наконец-то стала рассказывать что-то о себе, и он не смеет огорчать её.

— Потом, когда я была у Маз... — Она умолкает и грустнеет.

— Пожалуйста, продолжай.

— Просто... это был тот день. Когда ты схватил меня... в первый раз.

— Я знаю. — Кайло делает глубокий вдох и решает, что, возможно, пришло время сказать кое-что. — Рей, прости меня, — говорит он твёрдо и искренне.

— Что? — Рей недоумённо моргает.

— Прости меня. Прости за всё, что я сделал тебе тогда. Напугал в лесу, погрузил в сон... вторгся в твой разум. Швырнул тебя в дерево. За всё. Я виноват, Рей. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я больше никогда не сделаю тебе больно. — Он пронзительно смотрит ей в глаза.

Рей прикусывает губу и слегка кивает. Кажется, она хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживается.

— Ты понимаешь, что я никогда не причиню тебе вреда и не позволю случиться с тобой ничему плохому? Понимаешь, Рей?

— Да... Я... я понимаю.

— Хорошо. Теперь, пожалуйста, скажи мне то, что собиралась.

Она вцепляется в салфетку и отводит глаза.

— Я правда хочу узнать, даже если это вернёт нас в тот день.

Рей перехватывает его взгляд лишь на мгновение, а потом снова утыкает глаза в стол.

— Просто это был первый раз, когда я попробовала свежие фрукты. Я никогда не видела ничего такого яркого, цветного. Никогда не ела такого сочного и терпкого... и с такой разной мякотью, — говорит она с благоговением и смотрит на него. — Сок как брызнет... Всё изменилось, когда я улетела с Джакку, и фрукты напоминают мне об этом. Они для меня открытия, надежда, жизнь... — Её глаза восторженно горят.

Кайло ужасно хочется притянуть её в объятия. Она доверяется ему.

***

Покончив с едой, Кайло идёт к буфету и достаёт бутылку тёмного, насыщенного ликёра. Он приготовлен из нескольких видов ягод и очень сладкий. Теперь, когда ему приоткрылись её вкусы, ему не терпится угостить её. Он наливает густую жидкость и любуется тем, как она течёт по стеклу.

Рей сидит на диване и ждёт его. Он протягивает ей рюмку и садится рядом. На ничтожную долю ближе, чем обычно. Они поворачиваются друг к другу.

Кайло жадно смотрит, как она делает первый глоток. Она закрывает глаза и ахает от удовольствия:

— Это всё, за что я люблю фрукты и конфеты! Одновременно! — восклицает она.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось. Спасибо, что рассказала мне, что любишь сладкое. Поделись чем-нибудь ещё, прошу. Я хочу знать всё.

Она слегка улыбается в бокал:

— Мне нравятся страшные истории.

— Тебе нравится пугаться? — Он озадачен.

— Нет, не совсем. Мне нравится, как от них бегут мурашки по спине. И они всегда такие печальные, трагичные. Самые лучшие начинаются с появления ужасного призрака, который на самом деле только страдает, томится по утраченной любви или носится по миру в поисках её родителей. Всё оказывается не так, как представлялось вначале. Мне это нравится. Мне нравятся неожиданные повороты сюжета. Я всегда с нетерпением ждала прихода сказителей.

Рей сидит на диване, положив голову на спинку, и смотрит на него. Её рука ложится между ними. Значит... значит ли это, что она хочет взять его за руку?

— Сказителей? — переспрашивает он.

Ему трудно сосредоточиться на разговоре. Возможно, не стоило садиться так близко.

— Ну, на Джакку... да ты же знаешь, как там всё было. — Её жизнь на Джакку всегда где-то рядом, под самой поверхностью.

— Мне хочется услышать от тебя.

Кайло зеркально повторяет её позу, они оба опираются на спинку, их лица близко. Он медлит, потом кладёт свою руку рядом с её. Притяжение ощутимо усиливается, и теперь её ладонь приближается к его на миллиметр.

— Жизнь была тяжёлой. Времени на отдых было немного. Но когда приходили сказители, мы засиживались до поздней ночи, и не важно, насколько сильно утром придётся об этом пожалеть. Мы всегда упрашивали рассказать ещё историю.

— Я рад, что у тебя есть хорошие детские воспоминания, Рей.

— Да, не всё было плохо. Иногда я об этом забываю. — Она смотрит ему прямо в глаза, открыто, дружелюбно.

Он просто смотрит в ответ, заворожённый её прекрасными глазами. Они поблёскивают золотым и зелёным, он был бы рад провести весь день исследуя все оттенки цвета, отражённые в глубине. Он не знает, что сказать, и чувствует, что и не хочет. Хочет просто сидеть вот так, рядом с ней.

Рей сдвигается, не сводя с него глаз, и медленно накрывает его ладонь своею. Он вздыхает и распахивает глаза в тот миг, когда их руки соприкасаются. Он вздрагивает от тепла, от бугорков её пальцев на своей коже. Помедлив, он переворачивает руку ладонью вверх, и её пальцы смыкаются вокруг его. Да. Это то, что ему нужно, то, что нужно им обоим. Нить струится между ними, словно вода, набегающая на берег. Это тихое блаженство, не та рвущаяся дикая энергия прошлого утра. Это целостность, и она успокаивает его.

Она проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне его запястья, и он вздыхает, полуоткрыв рот. Её глаза загораются. Вся галактика — в этом легчайшем прикосновении, когда она ведёт большим пальцем по его чувствительной коже. Кайло гладит пальцами её кисть, и она вздыхает и прикрывает трепещущие веки.

Он пользуется возможностью изучить её черты, лёгкую россыпь веснушек на щеках. Прядь тёмных волос упала на лицо, и он хочет протянуть руку и отбросить прядь назад, почувствовать между пальцев её локоны. Но вдруг это будет слишком большой вольностью с его стороны? Рей сказала, что допустимо, только если она сама прикасается к нему. Он не сделает ничего, что может помешать ему проводить время с ней. Если она просто держит его за руку, и на этом всё, то он согласен и будет ждать столько, сколько понадобится. В том, как её пальцы переплетаются с его, больше нежности, чем он испытывал за всю свою жизнь; этого достаточно.

Глаза Рей всё еще закрыты, на чётко очерченных губах играет довольная улыбка. Каждый гладит пальцами руку другого, и сладостная энергия между ними становится всё плотней. Кайло никогда не представлял, что существует такое нежное удовольствие.

Она медленно открывает глаза и улыбается шире. Они незаметно придвинулись совсем близко, всего несколько дюймов разделяет их лица. Пальцы танцуют свой танец, и он проваливается в её глаза и растворяется в эйфории бытия рядом с Рей.

Они сидят так некоторое время, пока не наступает пора уходить. Рей провожает Кайло до дверей, так и не выпуская его руку.


	17. Глава 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот предаётся размышлениям том, как они с Галактической подружкой держались за руки (они такие зайки!). Галактический менеджер среднего звена получает возможность блеснуть своими отпадными способностями собирать сплетни. Затем Галактический идиот делает правильно ещё кое-что и завоёвывает кучу бонусных очков в глазах Галактической подружки.

Кайло Рен в своём личном тренировочном зале отрабатывает формы с мечом. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы Рей тренировалась с ним, но она сказала, что продолжит заниматься одна. Быть может, скоро она уступит и позволит ему показать ей всё, на что она способна. Она заметно смягчилась к нему... Прошлый вечер подтвердил, что все его надежды и мечты возможны. Она разговаривала с ним, по-настоящему разговаривала. Он обрадовал её тем, что пытается найти её родителей. А потом... то, как она касалась его, легонько скользя пальцами по руке… это было не просто эротично. Это было так, словно всё, чем ему дорога Рей, сосредоточилось в кончиках её пальцев.

После того как она ласково проводила его до двери, не выпуская его руку до самого последнего мига, он вернулся в свои покои как в тумане. Её касания рябью отдавались во всём его теле. Он уснул, всё ещё ощущая, как шепчутся их пальцы. Она доверяется ему... 

Было трудно удержаться, чтобы не пойти к ней этим утром. Он скучает по ней, но не хочет её торопить. Вот и тренируется, пытаясь приготовиться к унылому дню. Всю свою взрослую жизнь он так или иначе был воином, и заботы Верховного лидера его тяготят. Ему не нравится посылать других выполнять военную работу.

Она сказала, что хочет попробовать, и эта мысль омывает его. Он крутит меч, рубит воздух. Тело подчиняется его воле, мышцы напряжены. Он делает выпады и ставит блоки. Рей хочет попытаться.

***

Хакс входит в его кабинет. Он как на иголках — обычное дело.

— Верховный лидер?

— Да, Хакс.

— Мы получили сообщение от Рыцарей Рен.

Что, если они уже разыскали Силтена Кри?

— И?

— Они полагают, что засекли объект и в течение суток заключат его под стражу.

— Превосходно. Сообщите немедленно, когда они прибудут.

Хакс отводит взгляд и прокашливается.

— Ну что ещё, Хакс? — раздражённо спрашивает Кайло.

Уж говорил бы как есть, а не напускал на себя недовольный вид, заставляя Кайло тянуть из него клещами.

— Как ожидается, они прибудут вечером, когда вы как правило... заняты.

Ясно. Штурмовики болтают. Среди рядового состава очень мало способных противостоять джедайскому обману разума. На то, чтобы найти часовых для поста у двери Рей, ушло немало времени, и ему не хочется слишком строго их наказывать. В любом случае, Хакс всегда разнюхает что ему нужно, какие бы меры предосторожности Кайло ни предпринял. Он лишь однажды видел Хакса удивлённым: когда стал Верховным лидером. Это подарило Кайло исключительное удовлетворение. Он вспоминает, как Хакс раззявил рот и стоял так целую минуту. Потом захлопнул рот, снова раззявил и снова захлопнул, а потом заорал: "Да вы, вероятно, шутите!" Ах, прекрасный был день, что уж говорить. Кайло вновь обращается к своему бывшему сопернику.

— Если они прибудут в то время, пока я буду... иным образом занят, меня не беспокоить. А после того дать мне знать как можно скорее.

— Да, Верховный лидер. — Хакс собирается уходить.

— Вот еще что, Хакс...

Генерал поворачивается обратно к Кайло.

— Проследите, чтобы пленнику не причинили увечий.

Кайло же обещал Рей, что Силтена Кри пальцем не тронут.

— Сэр?

— Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы комплексные меры не применялись.

Этот человек может оказаться её отцом, в конце концов.

***

Его переполняет предвкушение сегодняшнего вечера. Теперь он знает, что она любит сладости, и приготовил нечто особенное. Кайло быстро шагает с мостика к покоям Рей. Он хочет осыпать её дарами. Он собрал неприлично большую коллекцию украшений, ароматов и других ценностей, упрятанных до поры. Конечно, слишком много подарков за раз ошеломят её, так что пока он просто будет пополнять свою сокровищницу. И тут он вспоминает кое о чём. Вот это... это, он уверен, её порадует.

***

— Добрый вечер, Рей, — говорит Кайло, когда она жестом приглашает его войти.

Шлем и перчатки отправляются на обычное место.

— Привет, Кайло, — отвечает она.

Сегодня на ней зелёное платье из мягкой материи, безо всяких украшений, но ей идёт его простой силуэт. Платье подчёркивает сияние её глаз. Волосы снова убраны и заколоты тонкими золотыми гребешками. Они сидят неровно, и до него доходит, что у Рей, вероятно, никогда не было украшений для волос. Он тут же вспоминает: когда он был мальчиком, то, бывало, смотрел, как Лея Органа укладывает длинные тёмные локоны в затейливые причёски. Она могла бы научить Рей всем премудростям... он встряхивает головой и отгоняет эту странную мысль как можно дальше.

Он стоит перед ней, не вполне понимая, как держаться. Прошлым вечером он ощущал такую чудесную близость между ними. Прикоснётся ли она к нему в знак приветствия? Но Рей только поднимает на него глаза, а затем украдкой окидывает взглядом комнату. До него доходит, что он встал и стоит, глядя на неё. Кайло растерян и робеет. Он осматривает комнату и видит, что вино его не ждёт. Чтобы покончить с неловкостью, он подходит к её шкафчику с вином и начинает выбирать напиток.

Он замечает, что она переставила некоторые папоротники и цветы, и напоминает себе проверить срок следующей поставки растений. Лорианскую карамель, о которой она рассказывала, доставят через неделю.

— Ты уже заказала ужин? — спрашивает он, доставая бокалы.

— Прошлым вечером я толком не знала, что заказать, и подумала, может, ты закажешь? — Рей перемещается к дивану.

— Если желаешь. — Кайло выбирает сорт и наливает в бокалы бордовую жидкость.

Он отдаёт Рей вино, а затем подходит к пульту, чтобы заказать ужин. Теперь он знает, что она обожает десерты, но по-прежнему не имеет понятия, какие закуски она любит. После небольшого колебания Кайло делает выбор, надеясь, что ей понравится. Он уверен, что она оценит то, что он приготовил для этого вечера.

Кайло садится рядом с Рей и ощущает, как плавно струится между ними Нить. Ему хочется выдернуть гребешки из её волос и смотреть, как её грива упадёт ему в ладони. Он понимает, что надо набраться терпения, но её вчерашние прикосновения смогли успокоить вечно бушующую бурю. Он жаждет, чтобы она протянула руку и снова переплела свои пальцы с его, желает снова почувствовать это блаженство.

— Как тренировка? — спрашивает он, стараясь отвлечься от пьянящих воспоминаний.

Она вскидывает взгляд и как будто начинает волноваться.

— А, нормально.

— Рей?

— Что?

— Ты упражнялась?

— Нет! Я же говорила, здесь всё равно делать нечего.

— Но ты сказала, что будешь сама учиться управлять Силой. Тебе же принесли голокроны?

— Принесли...

— Но?..

— У меня не получается сосредоточиться! Сижу в клетке и, если честно, потихоньку схожу с ума.

Рей пробует вино, но лицо не меняет выражения.

— Мне грустно это слышать, Рей... Я не знаю, что ещё сделать.

— Можешь выпустить меня из комнат?

— Ты правда ждёшь, что я поверю, будто ты не попытаешься сбежать?

Она ставит бокал на столик и мрачно складывает руки на груди. Смотрит на него и спрашивает:

— А если я пообещаю не сбегать?

— Я тебе не поверю.

Он убеждён, что она даст дёру при первой же возможности. А ещё ему ужасно хочется верить, что она останется.

— И что? Я буду сидеть здесь взаперти всю оставшуюся жизнь?

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Это временно.

— А, понятно. Я буду здесь, пока ты не решишь, что пора.

— Да.

Она вдруг встаёт, подходит к окну и глядит на раскинувшийся внизу Врен. Кайло ставит бокал, подходит и встаёт с ней рядом. Он видит её лицо, и ему пронзает грудь от того, что он видит. В её глазах... безнадёга.

— Рей...

Она продолжает смотреть в окно.

— Я не знаю, что делать, Кайло. Я пытаюсь. Когда ты пришёл ко мне после Демиана... я увидела человека, которого я могла бы... Но ты так буднично судишь о моём плене...

— Ты не пленница.

Она быстро поворачивает к нему голову.

— Нет, пленница. Прими уже это. Ты должен понимать, что ты со мной творишь.

— Думаешь, с пленниками так обращаются? — Он обводит жестом просторную комнату и буйную зелень.

— Неважно, насколько всё мило вокруг, я всё равно не могу уйти. — И она снова переводит полный тоски взгляд на планету.

Может быть....

— Что, если я возьму тебя завтра на Врен?

— Что? — поражённо спрашивает она и поворачивается к нему.

— У меня есть основания полагать, что с Силтеном Кри удастся разобраться сегодня к ночи. Завтра я возьму тебя на планету, если пожелаешь.

— В самом деле? — Её глаза мерцают надеждой.

— Рей, я не хочу держать тебя здесь, правда не хочу. Если полёт на планету порадует тебя, то, конечно, я возьму тебя.

К тому же, если они отправятся в место поглуше, ей некуда будет деваться; она не сможет от него сбежать.

— Было бы так чудесно ощутить на коже свежий ветерок. Я... я не очень люблю космос. Всегда думала, что мне понравится, но всё здесь такое...

— Приглушённое.

— Да, именно!

— Это потому что ты связана с Силой. Отчасти поэтому я позаботился о том, чтобы в твоих комнатах было много живых растений. Я помню. Было трудно приспособиться к тому, как он меняет восприятие Силы; я надеялся, это поможет. Но, возможно, я ошибался, — с сожалением говорит Кайло.

— И ты "приспособился" к этому?

— Да. Сила звучит тише, но никуда не девается. Ты учишься ощущать её... отзвуки.

Она слегка кивает и долго смотрит себе под ноги. Затем поднимает глаза и спрашивает:

— Ты правда возьмешь меня?

— Рей, обещаю, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты покидала корабль так часто, как я смогу это обеспечить, ведь теперь я знаю, что тебе этого хочется.

Интересно, можно ли возглавлять Первый Порядок из какого-нибудь постоянного места? Возможность перемещаться была крайне удобна, но, может, пришла пора перемен? Если Рей неприятно находиться в космосе... он разузнает после их полёта на Врен.

— Спасибо, Кайло. — Она улыбается ему. Её лицо приобретает задумчивое выражение, и она говорит: — Ты сказал, что тот человек, Силтен Кри, будет у вас к ночи?

Он смаргивает от такой перемены темы.

— Да, его засекли, и мои рыцари вскоре возвратятся с ним.

— И вы не причините ему вреда?

— Я уже отдал приказ не трогать его.

— Хорошо... спасибо. Как думаешь, могла бы я... встретиться с ним?

— Ох, Рей... Это очень низкий человек. Я не хочу, чтобы ты с этим соприкасалась. 

Рей фыркает и говорит:

— Да ладно? Ты же знаешь, где прошло моё детство. На Джакку я "соприкасалась", вероятно, с большим количеством преступников в день, чем ты за всю свою жизнь.

— Не будь в этом так уверена, — горько замечает Кайло, вспомнив, с какого рода людишками водил дружбу Хан Соло.

Рей пытливо смотрит на него, но ничего не отвечает.

— Если это он оставил меня, даже если он не мой отец... я бы хотела... я бы хотела присутствовать при вашем разговоре.

Кайло замирает. От мысли, что она примет участие в допросе, ему становится очень неуютно, но её распахнутые глаза смотрят с мольбой. Он поджимает губы и задумчиво молчит.

— Пожалуйста? — просит она.

— Рей... Я правда не хочу тебя и близко подпускать к такому типу, как Силтен Кри.

Рей закатывает глаза.

— Ты давно опоздал оберегать меня от людей вроде него, Кайло.

Ярость вскипает в его груди: ещё одно напоминание обо всём, через что она прошла. И впрямь, когда он разыщет её родителей, ему, может, и стоит отправиться на Джакку. Чем больше он узнаёт, тем больше жаждет отомстить за неё.

— Мне не нравится эта идея. Что, если вскроется что-нибудь тяжёлое? Что, если он был жесток с тобой? Я не... я не хочу такого для тебя.

— Мы говорим о поисках моих родителей. Моих, Кайло. Я не хочу, чтобы меня оберегали. Я хочу знать. Пожалуйста. Если это он оставил меня... Он может... он может оказаться моим отцом.

Её глаза отражают ожидание, мечты, надежды всей её жизни, и ему ужасно хочется обнять её. Не потому что это надо ему, а потому что он хочет окутать её своими объятиями, отгородить от всего, что её мучило. Кайло отчаянно хочет утешить её. В Рей есть отголосок страдания, который никогда её не оставляет. На её душе лежит печать того, как её обидели и бросили. Создатель, Кайло надеется, что у её истории будет счастливый конец.

— Если ты правда этого хочешь, то, конечно... да, ты можешь присутствовать.

Он уповает на то, что не совершает чудовищную ошибку.

— Ты так своеобразно, странно заботлив. — Рей склоняет голову набок, и её рука чуть приподнимается, а затем падает.

На мгновение он понадеялся... но нет. Она смаргивает и снова поднимает руку, чтобы заправить прядь волос ему за ухо. Его тело тут же отзывается на прикосновение. Её рука медлит у него на подбородке, и ему хочется закрыть глаза и всему отдаться чувству, которое рождает в нём её нежное касание.

Она медленно убирает руку, проводя пальцами по его лицу. Не успевает он сдержаться — у него вырывается тихое недовольное восклицание. Он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы не кинуться умолять её: пожалуйста, пожалуйста продолжай. Кайло понимает, что должен проявить терпение, что, надавив, он потеряет эти краткие мгновенья, которыми она балует его. Но тоска по ней становится только сильнее с каждым прикосновением.

Рей взмахивает ресницами и переводит взгляд обратно на планету под ними.

— Врен — какой он?

Кайло прерывисто набирает в грудь воздуха, пытаясь совладать с собой.

— Небольшая планетка, население которой сосредоточено всего в нескольких центрах. Множество прекрасных пляжей, известных своей лиловикой. Она в изобилии растёт вдоль побережий. Есть небольшая горная гряда.

Он распорядился доставить на корабль местных ягод, чтобы сделать ей сюрприз. Он надеется, они ей понравятся...

— Можно мы побываем в одном из городов? — спрашивает она.

Он медлит с ответом. Он думал отвезти её куда-нибудь подальше от любых кораблей, которыми она могла бы воспользоваться для побега. Впрочем, если он возьмёт с собой Рыцарей Рен... Да, именно так он и поступит. Решение принято, и он отвечает:

— Конечно.

— Спасибо, Кайло. Я соскучилась по людскому шуму. Никогда бы не подумала. Мне никогда не нравился ниимский базар, но, видимо, я привыкла к кипучей жизни на базах. — Её взгляд становится задумчивым, губы складываются в печальную полуулыбку.

Какая гнусь, что она пробыла с ними так долго. Если бы он только знал о Рей, когда спустился в тот раз на Джакку. Он приземлил бы шаттл у её порога и в ту же ночь унёс её с собой. Тогда у неё в голове не было бы столько мешанины. Рей была бы в его постели, Рей была бы счастлива. Его наполняет ярость оттого, что он нашёл её лишь два дня спустя... Но что толку размышлять об упущенных возможностях.

Прибыл дроид, и они оба устремляются к двери. Он жестом просит её остаться на месте и говорит:

— Пожалуйста, позволь мне.

***

Ужин прошёл спокойно. Она продолжила делиться с ним воспоминаниями о Джакку — рассказала о том, как совершала недельные вылазки к отдалённым местам крушений. Она на редкость находчива, и её лицо светилось гордостью, когда она хвасталась удачами. Ему же удалось не выдать своего бурлящего гнева при мысли о её полном тягот существовании, о том, что ей вообще пришлось проявлять такую сноровку; не хотелось отравлять этим её торжество.

И вот они сидят вместе на диване, но она не взяла его за руку, как вчера. Однако он не придаёт значения разочарованию — ему не терпится увидеть её реакцию на то, что он ей приготовил. Он воображает себе, что она скажет и сделает, и улыбается себе под нос. Сюрприз для неё прибудет с минуты на минуту, и ему не удаётся скрыть предвкушение.

— Что такое, Кайло? Ты всё поглядываешь на время.

— Увидишь, — отвечает он с хитрой улыбочкой.

Рей приподнимает брови и неуверенно улыбается в ответ.

— Думаю, тебе понравится. По крайней мере, надеюсь, — говорит Кайло, заслышав писк дроида.

Он быстро встаёт и быстрым шагом подходит к двери. Забирает ящик, приносит и ставит его на столик перед диваном, еле уместив между папоротниками и орхидеями. Кайло садится перед ящиком и снимает с него крышку. К своему удовольствию, он видит, что всё в порядке: внутри большая, увитая орнаментом чаша с замороженными уилчьими сливками, чаша поменьше с лиловикой в карамели и маленький графин чадианского рома.

Рей подсаживается ближе и наклоняется вперёд, чтобы рассмотреть, как Кайло заливает золотистым ромом тёмно-фиолетовые ягоды.

— Что это? — с любопытством спрашивает она.

— Увидишь, — снова говорит он загадочно.

Она сидит близко-близко, он чувствует тепло её тела.

Кайло с облегчением отмечает, что его рука не дрожит, когда он заносит её над ягодами с ромом. Он сосредотачивает Силу, проходит миг — и напиток вспыхивает жёлто-голубым пламенем. Рей вскрикивает и с круглыми глазами отпрядывает. Пламя танцует и извивается. Кайло переводит взгляд с блюда на Рей, которая успела вновь придвинуться. Он наблюдает за тем, как мерцающий свет играет у неё на лице, как сверкает золотая филигрань её гребешков. Звёзды, он никогда не устанет любоваться ею. Она смотрит, как трепещет и наконец угасает пламя, и её глаза полны чистого восторга. Он знал, что ей понравится.

В воздухе плывёт густой аромат опалённых ягод, и Рей восклицает:

— Ах, как вкусно пахнет!

Кайло улыбается. Ему не терпится увидеть её лицо, когда она попробует угощенье. Он осторожно накладывает замороженные сливки и сверху добавляет к десерту сочные ягоды. Он уже было отдал ей тарелку, но тут в голову приходит мысль. Не позволит ли она ему... 

Не успев толком обдумать, он берёт ложку и набирает ею безупречное сочетание сливок и ягод. Он поворачивается к Рей и неуверенно подносит ложку ей ко рту. Она медлит — чуть дольше нужного — и он успевает пожалеть о своей дерзости. Но тут она, не отрывая от него глаз, наклоняется вперёд и призывно открывает рот. Зачарованный её взглядом, он аккуратно вкладывает ложку с опалённым огнём лакомством ей в рот.

Он едва сдерживает дрожь при виде того, как её мягкие розовые губы смыкаются вокруг ароматных сливок. Она закрывает глаза и — о Сила — _стонет_. Её стон удовольствия проникает ему в самое нутро, и тело отзывается. Кайло вытаскивает ложку у неё изо рта, хочет притянуть её к себе и ощутить вкус ягод у неё на губах. Её глаза распахиваются, и пламя словно бы ещё горит в их глубине. Её язычок выглядывает и слизывает c губ остатки утончённого десерта, и Кайло не может удержать сдавленный стон. От одного лишь вида того, как ей понравился его сюрприз, он твердеет настолько, что едва может думать.

— Что это? Кайло, я никогда в жизни ничего подобного не пробовала. Это... это поразительно. Холод и жар, ягоды такие сладкие и... и... ты поджёг их Силой!

— Да, — чуть самодовольно улыбается он. — Отвечая на твой вопрос, это опалённая лиловика на замороженных уилчьих сливках. Я распорядился, чтобы ягоды доставили сегодня после обеда с Врена. Их собрали сегодня утром.

Он передаёт ей тарелку и принимается накладывать себе. Рей быстро набирает ещё одну ложку и издаёт тот самый звук. По спине пробегают мурашки, и Кайло ёрзает на месте, пытаясь незаметно устроить всё поудобнее.

— Представить себе не могла такого объедения! — говорит она с набитым ртом.

— Я рад, что тебе нравится, Рей.

— Не просто нравится. Это лучшее, что я когда-либо пробовала в жизни!

— Я надеялся, что ты оценишь, — тихо говорит он.

Она снова улыбается ему той улыбкой, которой одаривает его всякий раз, когда ему удаётся сделать всё как надо. Она придвигается поближе и льнёт к его плечу своим. Его дыхание прерывается, но ему удаётся подавить всё прочее, что могло бы выдать его реакцию.

— Как тебе это удалось — вызвать пламя с помощью Силы? — с любопытством спрашивает она.

Он вдруг затихает и вспоминает, как ему это показала _она_ , когда он раз приехал домой из Академии. Кайло мучительно ищет, что сказать, и тёплая, радостная атмосфера испаряется.

— Кайло? — переспрашивает Рей, её милые глаза наполняет тревога.

— Я... Меня научила Лея Органа, — негромко признаётся он.

— Тебя научила мама?

Он ощетинивается при напоминании о том, кем _она_ когда-то была для него.

— Да, когда я был ещё подростком. Она пользовалась этим как салонным фокусом, только свечи умела зажигать, — говорит он презрительно.

— Интересно, почему она мне не показала... — Рей звучит чуть... уязвлённо.

— Бестолковое было умение; наверное, она его уж позабыла. Уверен, она не специально.

Кайло сам озадачен тем, почему вдруг защищает Лею Органу.

— И всё же... Я думала, она показала мне всё, что умела... — Рей отводит взгляд.

Кайло не хочется больше говорить про эту женщину. Он хочет вернуть праздничное настроение, но не знает как. Но хотя бы его тело вновь подчиняется ему. Он молча принимается за десерт и наслаждается ощущением от их соприкасающихся плеч.

Рей долго смотрит на него, а затем тоже возвращается к угощению. И вот она уже тихо мычит от удовольствия, и напряжение спадает. Она доедает, наклоняется вперёд, чтобы поставить пустую тарелку на столик, и ему сразу же начинает не хватать того, как она льнула к нему. Рей поворачивается к Кайло и спрашивает:

— Покажешь?

— Что?

— Покажешь мне, как извлекать огонь с помощью Силы?

Кайло поражён. Он ожидал, что она ещё долго не даст ему научить её чему-то. Но он быстро приходит в себя и отвечает:

— Конечно, с удовольствием.

— Может, завтра, после Врена?

— Или на Врене. Только лес не сожги, — говорит Кайло горестно.

Она обладает превосходным умением возвращать его в настоящее, когда прошлое вонзает в него свои скрежещущие зубы.

— Я думала, ты сказал, что мы можем отправиться в город?

— И мы отправимся. Просто одно другому ведь не мешает?

— Да, нисколько. — Она улыбается ему.

Они сидят тихо, и Кайло хочется, чтобы она снова прижалась к нему. Рей чуть наклоняет голову и спрашивает:

— Как думаешь, когда привезут Силтена Кри?

— Мои рыцари, возможно, уже вернулись с ним.

— Разве тебе бы не сообщили?

— Я просил не мешать нам. Моё время с тобой слишком важно.

Она склоняет голову, и он видит, как румянец заливает её щёки. Потом выражение её лица становится серьёзным.

— То есть он уже может быть здесь?

— Да. Я собирался доп... поговорить с ним после ухода от тебя. Но, полагаю, ты пойдёшь со мной, если рыцари вернулись.

— Ты не мог бы узнать? Я... я так долго ждала ответов. Мысль, что он уже здесь, что он был здесь, пока я наслаждалась ужином с тобой... — Она умолкает.

Сперва Кайло чувствует себя задетым. Выходит, она предпочла бы встречу с этим болваном времени, проведённому с ним? Но тут до него доходит: она только что призналась, что ей было хорошо. Уголок его рта изгибается кверху.

— Хорошо, Рей, узнаю.

Кайло вынимает комм.

— Хакс, — вызывает он.

— Верховный лидер? — удивлённо отзывается Хакс.

— Ну а кто ещё пользуется этим каналом? — раздражённо восклицает Кайло. — Рыцари Рен возвратились?

— Да, сэр. Они прибыли сразу после того, как вы отправились на... встречу.

— Пленника разместили с удобством? Мой приказ исполнен?

— Да, Верховный лидер. Силтен Кри содержится на Тюремном уровне "Б".

— Пусть его доставят в доп... — Кайло обрывает себя на полуслове. Ему не хочется, чтобы Рей оказалась в камере для допросов. Не хочет, чтобы одно из этих приспособлений снова попалось ей на глаза. Кайло прочищает горло и продолжает: — Пусть Джашад и Палек Рен доставят его в мой кабинет и встанут караулом. Мы скоро подойдём туда.

— Мы, Верховный лидер? — Любопытство так и сочится из комма.

— Да... Рей будет меня сопровождать.

— Понятно.

Да, ему и правда может быть понятно. Генерал вечно понимает гораздо больше, чем пришлось бы по душе Кайло.

Кайло отрубает связь и замечает, что Рей пристально смотрит на него.

— Что такое? — спрашивает он.

— Просто... странно смотреть на тебя, когда ты "Верховный лидер".

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я... со мной ты совсем другой.

— Хочется надеяться.

— Всё равно как-то странно. Вот и всё.

Кайло встаёт с дивана. Он хочет протянуть ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но сдерживает свой порыв.

— Если ты уверена, что на самом деле этого хочешь, пора идти.

— Да, я уверена. — Она тоже встаёт.

Он подходит к столику у двери и натягивает перчатки. Когда он тянется за шлемом, Рей спрашивает:

— Ты разве обязан это носить?

Он берёт шлем и задумывается. С тех пор как он стал Верховным лидером, ему ни разу в голову не пришло не надевать шлем. Пока он был Рыцарем Рен, было немыслимо отправиться куда-либо без маски. Сноук был бы очень недоволен. Никто на всём корабле, кроме Рей, Хакса и Рыцарей Рен, никогда не видел его лица. Кайло Рен — это маска. Кайло решает, что без шлема не обойтись.

— Да, Рей, обязан.

— Ненавижу его.

— Мне это известно, — говорит он и надевает шлем.

Он открывает дверь, и тут ладонь Рей проскальзывает ему под руку. Он замирает, поворачивается и смотрит ей в лицо, пытаясь понять, в чём дело. Рей поднимает на него взгляд и чуть улыбается. До Кайло вдруг доходит, что она даёт ему возможность достойно сопроводить её. Нежное тепло разливается от груди по всему его телу. Он кладёт её ладонь на сгиб локтя и чувствует, будто вот настолько стал выше.


	18. Глава 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактическая подружка встречается с Глактическим вероятным папочкой, и это заканчивается... плохо. Галактический идиот утешает расстроенную Галактическую подружку. Затем у Галактического идиота взрывается мозг, когда он обнаруживает в её комнате штурмовика.

Они выходят на мостик, и Кайло чувствует, как пальчики Рей стискивают его локоть. Он оборачивается и видит, что она быстро оглядывает всё вокруг широко раскрытыми глазами. Непонятно, что её так взволновало. Он замечает, что на мостике все побросали свои дела и смотрят на него. Нет, они смотрят на Рей. Ну разумеется, слухи распространяются со скоростью света, и офицерам, должно быть, любопытно. Не надо было приводить её сюда. Силтена Кри надо было отвести в пустую каюту или просто устроить... допрос прямо в камере. О чём он только думал? Впрочем, он вообще не думал. Он следил за делами краем глаза, занятый одной лишь Рей.

Он хочет поговорить с ней, успокоить её. Но сделать это негде, его кабинет уже занят. Остаётся только идти вперёд. Рей жмётся к нему, почти висит на нём и украдкой оглядывается по сторонам. Он не мешкая ведёт её в кабинет.

Они заходят и обнаруживают, что Кри усадили на один из стульев напротив рабочего стола Кайло. Палек и Джашад стоят спиной к дверям и не спускают с него глаз. Рыцари быстро поворачиваются на звук открытой двери, а мошенник так и сидит, не удосуживаясь повернуть голову и посмотреть, кто пришёл. Рей теснее прижимается к Кайло и берёт его за локоть другой рукой, почти вцепляется в него. В других обстоятельствах Кайло обрадовался бы, что она так льнёт к нему, но сейчас он больше беспокоится за неё. В чём дело?

Рей сверлит глазами затылок Кри. Его волосы такого же цвета, как у неё, и так же слегка вьются.

— Джашад Рен, — обращается Кайло к рыцарю.

— Верховный лидер? — отзывается Джашад, глядя между Кайло и Рей.

— Докладывай, — приказывает Кайло.

— Мы задержали объект примерно четыре часа назад. Он как раз... — Джашад замолкает и смотрит в потолок.

— Джашад Рен?

— Простите, Верховный лидер, но, может быть, лучше я доложу вам всё... наедине? — говорит Джашад, кивая на Рей.

— Нет, я хочу послушать, — заявляет Рей, переключив внимание с Кри на рыцаря. Она выпускает руку Кайло и подходит к Джашаду. Кайло чувствует, как бьётся Нить, словно хочет притянуть Рей обратно к нему. Палек остаётся у двери и не спускает глаз с пленника.

Кайло разрывается. Он не продумал всего как следует. Он отзывает Рей в угол комнаты, чтобы создать хоть какое-то подобие уединения.

— Рей, позволь, я отведу тебя в кабинет Хакса, а сам заслушаю доклад Джашада и поговорю с Кри. Потом я вернусь за тобой, и ты поговоришь с ним сама. 

Как он не подумал об этом раньше! Надо было сразу отвести её туда. Он с такими делами не справляется.

— Нет. Я хочу знать всё. Неважно, насколько неприятна правда, я хочу знать.

— Рей, прошу тебя.

— Нет! Всю свою жизнь я знала о своих родителях только то, что они оставили меня на Джакку и сказали что вернутся. И всё, Кайло! Всё, что я знала о своём происхождении, всю мою жизнь! Я не позволю тебе утаить ни одной подробности! — проговаривает она резко, её глаза горят.

— Я просто хочу защитить тебя, — молит он.

— А я не хочу, чтобы меня защищали! Ты уже отнял у меня достаточно, и я не дам лишить меня ещё и этого, — говорит она в ярости.

Ему хочется переспросить, что она имеет в виду, но у Палека и Джашада слишком плохо получается скрывать любопытство.

Кайло вздыхает, и маска превращает вздох в грубый низкий звук. 

— Ладно, Рей, — сдаётся он.

Наверное, пора привыкнуть говорить эти слова. Каждый день.

Он возвращается к Джашаду, чувствуя, как не хватает её маленькой руки на локте.

— Продолжай, Джашад Рен.

— Да, Верховный лидер. Мы задержали объект, когда тот был занят... соблазнением молодой женщины. Он повёл её в номер на втором этаже заведения. События... развивались, — Джашад мимолётно оглядывается на Рей, потом продолжает: — Нам удалось вывести его из помещения с минимальными трудностями. С того момента он не сказал ни слова. Палек взялся проинформировать юную леди о планах Кри относительно неё.

— Каких планах? — спрашивает Рей.

Джашад беспокойно поглядывает на Кайло в поисках указаний. 

— Можешь ответить, Джашад.

— Да, Верховный лидер. — Джашад обращается к Рей: — Его целью было убедить её в том, что он влюблён в неё. Как только он получил бы доступ к богатствам её семьи, он собирался покинуть систему.

Рей жмётся к Кайло, бормоча под нос:

— Отвратительно.

— Да, леди Рей, так и есть, — соглашается Джашад.

У Кайло душа проваливается в пятки. Джашад не вполне понимает всю деликатность положения Рей. Ему всегда не доставало проницательности.

Рей поднимает взгляд на Кайло.

— _Леди_ Рей?

— Джашад Рен просто выказывает тебе уважение, — отвечает он.

Это правда. Только не вся.

— А. — На лице Рей отражается замешательство, но вскоре исчезает, когда она снова обращает взгляд на Силтена Кри.

Она делает глубокий вдох и решительно подходит к нему. Кайло спешит за ней, не вполне уверенный, во что это выльется. Ещё не бывало такого, чтобы Рей просто... вот так брала всё в свои руки. Рей становится напротив пойманного преступника и смотрит вниз на него. Кайло встаёт рядом с ней.

У Силтена Кри тот же цвет кожи и волос, что и у Рей, те же ореховые глаза. О нет...

— Вы мой отец? — спрашивает Рей прямо.

— Я очень надеюсь, что нет, сладкая, — Кри смотрит на неё масляными глазами.

У Кайло вырывается раздражённый рык. Рей успокаивающе кладёт руку ему на плечо. Он унимается, но лишь для вида.

— Пятнадцать лет назад вы оставили меня на Джакку. Вы были не одни, с вами была женщина. Вы — мой отец? — повторяет вопрос Рей.

— Возможно. Что за дело Первому Порядку до этого? — Кри смотрит на Кайло в упор.

— Меня не волнует, хочешь ты говорить или нет, — предупреждает тот. — Тебя отведут в мед-отсек и там за пару минут установят, отец ты ей или нет. 

— Ага, вот только если вы не будете играть по правилам, я никогда не расскажу милашке о её матери. Она тоже была сочная штучка. Такие же сиськи.

— О моей матери? — шепчет Рей.

Кайло придвигается к Кри.

— Это последний раз, когда ты говоришь о ней в таком тоне. Я могу вытащить из тебя всё, что мне нужно. Будет больно, — шипит Кайло, нависая над ним.

— Кайло, нет! Ты обещал!

Кайло тяжело переводит дыхание, ноздри раздуваются под маской.

— Да, я знал твою мать. Было время, мы зависали вместе. Я её почти что любил, — говорит Кри небрежно.

— Что с ней случилось? Почему она бросила меня? Мой отец — вы? — Рей сыплет вопросами в беспорядке.

— Давай по очереди. И между прочим, у нас с твоим приятелем осталось незаконченное дельце. — Кри снова поворачивается к Кайло.

Кайло всё ещё необычайно зол на Кри за то, как тот посмел разговаривать с Рей, но делает над собой усилие и цедит:

— Чего ты хочешь за свои ответы?

Кри откидывается на спинку стула и разглядывает свои ногти:

— Вы увезёте меня из этой системы, купите мне новенький корабль и дадите... десять тысяч кредитов. — Он выжидающе смотрит на Кайло.

— Договорились. — Кайло даже не торгуется, ему хочется как можно скорее вышвырнуть этого человека со своего корабля и подальше от Рей.

Рей ахает, глаза Кри округляются. Кайло наблюдает, как до того — слишком поздно — доходит, что он мог бы попросить в десять раз больше и получить. Кайло злорадно ухмыляется под маской.

— Теперь выкладывай, — приказывает он.

Кри смотрит на Рей.

— Нет, я тебе не отец. И никогда не знал, кто он был.

— Но вы знаете, кто моя мать? — голос Рей дрожит, её глаза полны надежды.

— Да. Её звали Ланн. Ланн Трен.

— Мою маму зовут Ланн... — говорит Рей себе под нос и смотрит в сторону. Потом сглатывает, несколько раз хлопает глазами и снова обращает взгляд на Кри. — Почему она меня оставила? — спрашивает она с какой-то детской интонацией.

— Ну, видишь ли... У Ланни всегда было непросто со спайсом. Когда я встретил её, она работала в одном борделе на Чалеке. Но всё же было в ней что-то... в общем, когда пришла пора улетать оттуда, я взял её с собой. Вас обеих.

— Но почему она отказалась от меня?

— Я нигде не задерживался надолго, а ты была обузой. Я сказал Ланни, что она может остаться со мной и я достану ей столько спайса, сколько она пожелает, но только без ребёнка — без тебя.

У Кайло с самого начала было дурное предчувствие, но всё оказалось даже хуже, чем он мог вообразить. Он стискивает зубы, чтобы промолчать, и позволяет Рей задавать вопросы дальше. Хотя ему очень хочется стереть с лица Кри глумливую самоуверенность, да так, чтоб она сменилась смертным ужасом.

Секунду Рей молчит, и Кайло видит, как мерцает и гаснет надежда всей её жизни. Словно его собственное сердце падает на пол и разлетается на мелкие осколки. О моя любимая...

Наконец она надломленным голосом переспрашивает:

— Что?

— Прости, крошка, но при моей работе нельзя, чтобы под ногами путалась всякая мелюзга.

— Но... — Рей выглядит растерянной... потерянной.

Она забывает следить за Нитью, и её боль просачивается к нему. Кайло становится трудно дышать.

— Слушай, Ланни никогда не была... заботливой матерью. Когда я нашёл её, за тобой присматривали другие девочки из борделя. Надо было с самого начала оставить тебя там, — говорит Кри как ни в чём не бывало. Словно не рассказывает юной девушке, что её мать не любила её.

Кайло в ужасе. Если бы Рей выросла в борделе, совершенно ясно, что бы было с ней дальше.

— То есть вы заставили её бросить меня на Джакку? — переспрашивает Рей, и огонь понемногу возвращается к ней.

— Не так уж сложно было её уговорить. Мне только что обломился большой куш, да ещё Платт был мне обязан. Я дал ему денег, и мы свалили, — говорит Кри и прорезает ладонью воздух, изображая старт корабля.

— Вы врёте! Она сказала, что вернётся. Cказала, что она вернётся... — Рей внезапно оборачивается к Кайло, её глаза полны отчаянной мольбы.

Но не в его власти изменить прошлое. Всё что он может — это склеить разбитое. Если она ему позволит.

— Да, детка, мне жаль. Пришлось сказать, чтобы ты перестала реветь. Правда, ни капли не помогло. Лёгкие у тебя были что надо!

— Нет. Нет, нет! Вы врёте, вы всё врёте! — повторяет Рей. 

Кайло еле стоит на ногах под валом воспоминаний, которые обрушиваются сквозь Нить. Он едва может в них разобраться, но одно неизменно: Рей пронесла эту веру — что родители вернутся за ней — через всё. Порой это было единственное, что не давало ей умереть.

— Хочешь верь, хочешь не верь. Мне всё равно, — пожимает плечами Кри.

Рей замыкается в себе, и Кайло мысленно бранит себя за то, что допустил, чтобы ей было так больно. Не надо было говорить ей, что он ищет её родителей. Он видит, как в её глазах набухают слёзы, и проклинает своё обещание не прикасаться к ней. Он думал, что сдерживать желание будет самой трудной частью его обета, но нет — смотреть на неё, сломленную, и не иметь возможности заключить в объятия — чистая агония.

Она молчит, и Кайло вмешивается в разговор:

— Ваши пути разошлись. Вы знаете, где сейчас Ланн Трен?

— Навещал её почти год назад. Она подалась в какой-то монастырь, бросила спайс.

— И где это? — подстёгивает его Кайло.

— О, нет, я не первый раз на гонках. Расскажу, когда получу свой корабль и кредиты.

Кайло оглядывается на Рей. Она стоит, обхватив себя руками, лицо не выражает ничего. Нить снова молчит. Глаза смотрят в никуда. Кайло хочется поскорее закончить и проводить её обратно в её покои.

— Джашад и Палек Рен, — говорит он.

— Да, Верховный лидер? — в унисон откликаются они.

— Отвезите Кри туда, куда он скажет, купите ему корабль. Хакс оплатит счёт. Как только Кри сообщит вам местоположение Ланн Трен, дайте ему кредиты. И чтоб через час его не было на "Добивающем", — приказывает Кайло с отвращением.

Джашад и Палек подхватывают Кри со стула и грубо толкают к дверям.

— Приятно познакомиться, малышка Рей, — горланит Кри, когда его выводят из кабинета.

Рей продолжает стоять неподвижно и смотреть в пустоту. Словно она где-то далеко. Кайло медленно подходит к ней.

— Рей? — зовёт он мягко.

Нет ответа.

— Рей, — повторяет он. 

Кайло снимает маску и наклоняется к ней так близко, насколько хватает смелости, и смотрит на неё долгим взглядом.

— Радость моя...

Это привлекает её внимание, и она поднимает лицо ему навстречу. Её глаза полны такой боли, что его сердце содрогается в груди. Он не защитил её. Не уберёг.

— Как же тебе больно.

— Я была не нужна ей, — говорит Рей так тихо, что он едва может расслышать.

— Я... — Он не знает, что сказать.

Рей права. Он не мог бы вообразить более горькой истории, даже если б попытался.

— Она... выбросила меня.

Кайло никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы человек так страдал.

— Да. Выбросила. Но это оттого, что из себя представляла она, а не из-за того, кто ты.

— Я никто. Пустое место. Меньше, чем пустое место, — шепчет она.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не говори так. Ты восхитительная, ослепительная, прекрасная... Рей, ты лучший человек из всех, кого я знал.

Рей вновь умолкает. Кайло смотрит, как катится слеза по её щеке, и умирает от невозможности обнять её.

— Я хочу уйти к себе, — говорит она бесцветным голосом.

— Конечно, Рей.

Он уже собирается надеть шлем, но тут она просит:

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста.

— Рей, люди никогда не видели моего лица.

— Ну и что. Мне... мне сейчас нужен ты, а в этой штуке ты сам на себя не похож.

— Ох, Рей...

Что поделать? Сама мысль о том, чтобы выйти без маски... Но он смотрит в её нежное личико и знает, что сделает ради неё всё.

— Ладно, Рей.

Он жестом пропускает её вперёд, но она вновь берёт его под руку. Он выводит её из кабинета и не обращает внимания, как глазеют на него встречные офицеры на всём пути до её покоев.

***

Они подходят к двери. Штурмовики долго пялятся на них, а потом поспешно расступаются. Кайло провожает её через порог. Он ставит шлем на подставку, а Рей всё держится за его локоть. Пока они шли по коридору, у неё из глаз текли слёзы, но она молчала.

Он подводит её к дивану и приглашает сесть. Снимает перчатки и оставляет на столике. Потом садится рядом, не зная, что делать. Он хочет обвить её рукой, но не имеет права.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спрашивает Кайло.

_Позволь мне помочь тебе._

— Не мог бы ты... не мог бы обнять меня? — Её прекрасные глаза утопают в слезах.

— О, Рей, я хотел обнять тебя ещё... ох, по правде говоря, это всё, что я хотел с самого начала.

Кайло сгребает её в объятия и прижимает к себе как можно крепче. Она кладёт руку ему на грудь и мнёт пальцами ткань. Он чувствует, как её начинает бить дрожь, и понимает, что она плачет навзрыд. Он гладит её спину, утешая.

— Всё хорошо, радость моя, всё хорошо, — приговаривает он проникновенно.

— Нет, ничего уже никогда не будет хорошо, — всхлипывает она в его тёмные одеяния.

— Тс-с, не говори так. Будет. Кри сказал, что она исправилась. Может быть, как только она слезла со спайса, она пыталась найти тебя. Может быть, она раскаивается в том, что сделала. Может, однажды у неё в голове прояснилось и она поняла, какую ужасную ошибку совершила. Уже год, как тебя нет на Джакку, может быть, она вернулась за тобой, а ты и не знала.

Рей продолжает плакать, её маленькое тело трепещет в его руках. Его переполняют злобные мысли о том, какой судьбы он желает женщине, которая посмела так поступить с его возлюбленной. То, что Рей выбросили на планете-помойке, словно бесполезный кусок лома, не укладывается у него в голове. Как вообще кто-то может испытывать к столь совершенному созданию что-то кроме обожания?

Он сжимает её в объятиях, и постепенно она затихает. Он слегка отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо. Её глаза покраснели, она медленно моргает.

— Рей?

Она чуть заметно кивает, глядя в пространство.

— Хочешь, поговорим об этом?

Она качает головой и глубже зарывается в его объятия. К его удивлению, она приоткрывает Нить, и он посылает ей всю свою беззаветную преданность в надежде, что она почувствует хоть капельку. Он никогда не говорил ей, что любит. Ему трудно облечь это в слова, он знает, что тем самым вложит ей в руки опасное оружие. То, от которого у него нет защиты.

Её отчаяние просачивается сквозь Нить, и он благодарен, что она позволяет ему утешить себя; ей это очень нужно. Он крепко обнимает её и проводит губами по волосам, едва-едва не целуя. Проходит время, горе отпускает её, и она вновь перекрывает их сцепку. Ему жаль терять связь, но внимание занято ощущением её веса у него на руках. Она отпускает ткань у него на груди, он молчит. Он будет прижимать её как можно крепче, пока она сама не отстранится. Он не хочет её отпускать, никогда. Её рука соскальзывает с его груди, и он чувствует, что она полностью расслабилась. Он опускает взгляд и обнаруживает, что она спит. О любовь моя...

Они долго сидят так. Кайло согласен всю ночь держать её в объятиях, но сомневается, что ей это понравится. Нежно, очень нежно он поднимает её на руках и относит в спальню. Он слегка перемещает её вес, освобождает руку, чтобы Силой откинуть одеяло, и укладывает её в кровать. Она что-то бормочет, но вскоре засыпает вновь.

Кайло осторожно снимает с неё туфли и приглаживает платье. Ему не хочется уходить. Хочется скользнуть в постель рядом с Рей и снова обнять её. Но вместо этого он накрывает её одеялом.

Он присаживается на корточки у кровати, смотрит в её прекрасное лицо, безмятежное во сне.

И шепчет:

— Я люблю тебя.

***

Кайло просыпается весь в сомнениях. Он обещал Рей взять её сегодня на Врен, но захочет ли она после событий минувшего вечера? Если она согласна побывать на планете, он должен подготовиться. Ещё рано, и Кайло не хочется будить её лишь затем, чтобы спросить. Ей надо отоспаться после вчерашнего.

Он решает следовать прежнему плану. Надо оповестить Виток, Натана и Вайлана, чтобы они готовились сопровождать их на Врен. Джашад и Палек всё ещё заняты Кри. На одно сладостное мгновение он задумывается, не приказать ли им убить преступника, как только координаты Ланн Трен окажутся у них в руках. Но понимает: если Рей когда-нибудь узнает о таком его поступке... ничем хорошим это для него не кончится.

Он начинает готовиться к сегодняшнему дню. Рей так воодушевила перспектива сойти с корабля... но он понятия не имеет, что ей нужно. Знает только, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы помочь ей прийти в себя.

***

Кайло стучится в её дверь и ждёт. Затем снова стучит, тихонько, памятуя, как разбудил её в прошлый раз. Если она не ответит, он вернётся через час. Он уже почти готов уходить, но тут дверь приоткрывается и он видит Рей. Она какая-то... встревоженная. Её волосы собраны назад, она вновь одета в простую тунику и леггинсы.

— Доброе утро, Рей... у тебя озабоченный вид.

— Только не злись.

— Что?

— Не сходи с ума, ладно? — говорит она и открывает дверь пошире.

Кайло видит... штурмовика у неё в гостиной? Он входит, дверь закрывается у него за спиной. 

— Рей? — спрашивает он с грозной ноткой. 

Зачем она пригласила к себе в покои штурмовика?

— Это Кес, ну, КС-2153. Она... моя подруга.

Подруга стоит, вытянувшись по струнке. Это хорошо.

— Твоя подруга? — спрашивает он, не веря своим ушам.

Впрочем, то, что штурмовик оказался женщиной, его немного успокаивает.

— Ну да... Я хочу сказать, они же стоят здесь целыми днями. С кем ещё мне разговаривать?

Кайло внезапно понимает, что не хочет обсуждать эту тему в присутствии штурмовика.

— КС-2153! — рявкает он.

Рей пронзает его взглядом.

— Да, сэр! — откликается злосчастный боец.

— Возвращайся на пост. С тобой разберутся позже.

— Кес, не волнуйся, — успокаивает Рей, — я поговорю с ним.

Да уж, придётся поговорить.

Штурмовик стремительно выскакивает за дверь, та захлопывается у неё за спиной.

— Нельзя дружить со штурмовиками.

— Во-первых, пока на тебе этот дурацкий шлем, я с тобой не разговариваю.

Кайло раздражённо фыркает, но возвращается к столику и быстро снимает шлем и перчатки. Он поворачивается к Рей и видит, что она стоит, уперев руки в боки, готовая принять бой.

— Так, Рей, это совершенно неприемлемо, чтобы ты заводила друзей среди штурмовиков, — говорит он. — Ты должна немедленно прекратить.

С учётом всех обстоятельств, собственные слова кажутся ему весьма разумными.

— Что? Нет. Мне нравится Кес. Они же просто люди.

— Они не люди, они штурмовики.

Он должен положить этому конец.

— Ценное замечание от Господина Освободителя галактики. Разумеется, они люди. Финн — мой лучший друг. Кстати, это о нём мы сначала разговорились.

Великолепно. Предатель. Чем дальше, тем лучше.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Кайло с подозрением.

— На второй день моего пребывания здесь я открыла дверь и пыталась поговорить с ними. Но они мне отвечали только: "Чего изволите, госпожа?" — Последние слова она произносит, передразнивая.

— Да, так они и должны себя вести.

Он уверен, что с клонами подобных проблем вообще бы не возникло.

Рей закатывает глаза и продолжает:

— Но Кес в конце концов заговорила со мной по-настоящему. Она спросила, знаю ли я, что случилось с ФН-2187. Похоже, что... он ей нравится.

Так она не только дружит со штурмовиками, но ещё и секретничает с ними. Создатель, что она им наговорила?

— Так больше продолжаться не может.

— Если ты собираешься и дальше держать их у меня под дверью, то я буду продолжать общаться с Кес. Я сказала, она мне нравится. И мне, знаешь ли, нужен кто-то, с кем можно поговорить. 

Ему это в голову не приходило. Сам он ни с кем не общается — ни с кем кроме Рей, конечно.

Кайло трёт пальцами переносицу. С самого утра он только и делал, что готовился к высадке на Врен и беспокоился за Рей. Он попросту не готов к этой нелепой ситуации. Он ждал увидеть Рей подавленной, сломленной. Её строптивость большое облегчение для него.

Кайло тяжело вздыхает. 

— И что ты рассказала ей о наших... отношениях?

— Ничего. Она очень боится тебя, так что ничего не выспрашивала. Мы в основном говорили о том, что представляет из себя жизнь штурмовика. Ну, и про Финна. Он много говорит о нём. Ты всё ещё не знаешь, что с ним?

— Нет, боюсь, что ничего пока не пришло. Но я уверен, что скоро узнаю.

— А. Хорошо. — По её лицу пробегает беспокойство.

Кайло подходит поближе.

— Тебе правда надо продолжать эту... дружбу?

— Да, Кайло. Мне надо.

Он думает, что это на самом деле не такая уж проблема. Это просто... странно. Дружить со штурмовиком?

— Хоть мне это и не нравится и я нахожу это в высшей степени неправильным, ты можешь продолжать общаться с... Кес.

— Премного благодарна тебе за разрешение. Это всегда так мило с твоей стороны — напоминать, что я твоя пленница.

— Рей, я не это имел в виду.

— Нет, это! Ты собирался запретить мне — по глазам вижу! — Рей пристально смотрит на него.

Он вздыхает:

— Нет, Рей, я не собирался. Я просто удивился. Я не хочу командовать тобой.

Рей фыркает и снова закатывает глаза:

— Ладно.

— Я уже много раз объяснял: я держу охрану у дверей лишь потому, что не могу быть уверенным, что ты не сбежишь. Это единственное ограничение, которое я на тебя налагаю.

— С тобой разговаривать — всё равно что со стенкой.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Послушай себя: "Это единственное ограничение, которое я на тебя налагаю". — Рей подходит ближе и повышает голос: — Ты вообще не имеешь права налагать на меня ограничения! Я не ребёнок. Видит Создатель, я с детства сама по себе! Никто никогда меня не "ограничивал".

— Это не то, что я имел в виду. Я... я не... я не знаю, что мне делать, Рей! Если б я знал, что ты останешься со мной, я бы... Я ненавижу принимать такие меры, я ненавижу, что ты хочешь от меня сбежать, — говорит он с горечью.

— Я не хочу. Я не хочу сбегать от тебя, Кайло. Я просто не хочу быть пленницей.

— Зачем ты всё время твердишь об этом?

— Потому что это правда! — кричит она.

Кайло тяжело вздыхает:

— Пожалуйста, давай не будем ссориться. Последние два дня прошли так хорошо...

— Только потому, что я решила не тыкать пальцем во всё, что ты натворил, — говорит она язвительно.

— Это единственная причина? — спрашивает он с ужасом.

Не может быть. То, как она прикасалась к нему, позволяла ему утешать себя... это было по-настоящему.

Она сверлит его сердитым взглядом, потом неохотно говорит:

— Нет.

Кайло нервно выдыхает. На одно чудовищное мгновение он испугался, что она собирается вновь разбить ему сердце. 

— Пожалуйста, Рей. Вчерашний вечер был ужасно тяжёлым, и я очень хочу сделать для тебя всё возможное. Если ты хочешь на Врен, то всё готово. Если хочешь стоять тут и орать на меня, пока не охрипнешь, — пожалуйста. Если что-то ещё, то скажи мне.

Рей отходит к окну. Он замечает, что каждый раз, когда ей надо подумать, она идёт рассматривать космос. Он решает дать ей время на размышления, подходит и становится рядом. Наконец она оборачивается к нему и говорит:

— Я не помню, как ложилась спать вчера.

— Ты не ложилась, ты заснула у меня в руках... Я отнёс тебя в кровать и ушёл.

— Я была в одежде.

— Ну разумеется, — отвечает он смущённо.

— Я просто... ты же мог...

Она вертит рукой в воздухе, и до него внезапно доходит, что она имеет в виду.

— Рей, ты думаешь, я бы... — Кайло сглатывает и хлопает глазами, раненый до глубины души тем, что она могла так о нём подумать.

— Я просто спросила, — пожимает она плечами.

Он прикрывает глаза и тихо говорит:

— Я пообещал не прикасаться к тебе, если только ты сама не попросишь.

— Я бы никогда не узнала.

— Но я бы знал, — говорит он твёрдо, с нажимом.

— Ох. Ладно. — Рей смотрит сторону. Секунду она молчит, потом добавляет: — Извини.

— Не стоит, — говорит он глухо.

— Нет... нет, стоит. Я... Я знаю, что ты бы не стал так делать. Я просто... Я сама не своя. — Её взгляд вновь становится опустошённым, и Кайло забывает о своих уязвлённых чувствах.

— Рей... после вчерашнего... ты в порядке? — спрашивает он и подходит ближе.

Рей издаёт смешок. Неестественный, горький.

— Нет, какое там. Но поорать на тебя помогает. — Она грустно улыбается.

— Тогда можешь орать, сколько захочешь. — Уголок его губ приподнимается.

Рей становится серьёзной. 

— Нет, думаю, надо поехать на Врен. Мне нужно прогуляться. Нужно выкинуть всё это из головы.

— Тогда поедем на Врен. Я приказал трём своим рыцарям сопровождать нас.

— Зачем?

— Безопасность.

Если очень повезёт, она не будет уточнять.

— Тебе нужна охрана? Ты самый могущественный форсъюзер в галактике. Хотя, наверное, Верховному лидеру нельзя без личной стражи.

Кайло решает не поправлять её. Рей делает шаг к дверям, но Кайло останавливает её.

— Тебе надо взять что-нибудь потеплее. На Врене погода часто меняется.

— А, ладно. Сейчас.

Она быстро возвращается, в тёмно-бордовой накидке, подбитой белым шёлком. Глубокий цвет так оттеняет её губы, а шёлк контрастирует с цветом кожи, что у Кайло перехватывает дыхание.

— Что, я надела что-то не то? — спрашивает она нервно.

— Нет, тебе идёт... Ты... ты такая красивая, Рей.

Она отводит глаза... но улыбается.


	19. Глава 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Космическая экскурсия! Галактический идиот пытается скрыть от Галактической подружки, зачем он взял с собой Галактических миньонов. Насколько всё удачно проходит, догадайтесь сами. Затем Галактическая клёвая тётя подсказывает Галактическому идиоту, что держать возлюбленную в клетке — не лучшая долгосрочная стратегия.

Они заходят в ангар. Рей снова позволила ему сопровождать её. Ему приходит в голову предложить ей выходить на ежевечерние прогулки по кораблю — тогда он сможет почаще ощущать на сгибе локтя её маленькую ладонь. Похоже, она и впредь будет класть так руку.

Виток, Вайлан и Натан ожидают их, стоя навытяжку перед шаттлом. С каждым шагом Рей всё ближе льнёт к Кайло. Они подходят к рампе, рыцари идут следом. Рей оглядывается на них, но ничего не говорит. Она почему-то становится очень молчаливой, когда выходит за пределы своих покоев. Он помогает ей расположиться в хвосте судна.

— Мне надо обсудить кое-что с моими рыцарями, — говорит он ей тихо.

— А ты вообще представишь нас друг другу?

Он задумывается. Ему такое в голову не приходило, но ничего дурного он в том не видит.

— Если пожелаешь.

— Ну, они летят с нами. Я хотела бы узнать, кто они такие.

— Хорошо, Рей. Я... представлю вас, как только приземлимся.

Он переходит в носовую часть корабля. Рыцари уже расселись по местам.

— Все помнят приказ? — обращается он к ним.

— Да, Верховный лидер. Мы должны обеспечить безопасность девушки, — отвечает Виток.

— И не дать ей отбиться, — добавляет вполголоса Вайлан.

Кайло резко оглядывается на Рей, но она, занятая изучением шаттла, ничего не услышала.

— Вайлан Рен, не забывай про особенности полученного приказа.

Он ясно дал рыцарям понять: их задача — позаботиться о том, чтобы она вернулась с ним обратно, но об этом — ни слова. Он не будет лгать ей, если она спросит напрямик, но искренне надеется, что до этого не дойдёт.

Вайлан самую малость медлит с ответом, а потом нехотя роняет:

— Да... Верховный лидер.

Кайло переводит взгляд на Натана и видит, что тот наблюдает за Рей. Кайло сощуривает глаза под маской, но замечаний не делает.

***

Шаттл приземляется в Пренте, небольшом городе на одном из побережий. Кайло выбрал Прент из-за его ярмарки под открытым небом и близлежащего пляжа. Он надеется, что ей понравится.

Они сходят с корабля, и Рей занимает привычное место подле него. Он быстро привыкает к тому, как чудесно ощущать её рядом с собой, как это _правильно_.

— Рыцари, — окликает он.

Они собираются перед Кайло и Рей.

— Рей, это Виток Рен, — говорит он, указывая на самого невысокого рыцаря.

— А это, — продолжает он и указывает на Натана, — Натан Рен.

На последнего оставшегося рыцаря нет необходимости указывать.

— Последний — Вайлан Рен.

Рей поднимает на Кайло глаза. Он явно не скрывал своей неприязни.

— Э-э... Здравствуйте, — робко приветствует их Рей и коротко бросает на них взгляд. После этого снова смотрит на Кайло и спрашивает: — Вы что, все должны носить эти маски?

— Да, Рей, — отвечает он.

Рей хмурится и чуть прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Могу я с тобой поговорить? Отойдем на минутку, — просит она и тянет его за руку в сторону.

— Конечно, — удивлённо отвечает он.

Он отходит с ней на край космопричала.

— Что такое, Рей?

Она вглядывается в маску, в её милых глазах сомнение.

— Серьёзно? Вы все должны носить шлемы?

— Да. И я. И они.

— Но... почему?

— Потому что... потому что так уж повелось.

— Ты такой далёкий, когда ты в маске. И рыцари — я не вижу их лиц... мне... мне это не нравится. — Она отводит взгляд.

— Рей, прости меня, но нет. Это было бы неуместно.

— Мы же не на корабле. Здесь никто не поймёт. Они вас никогда больше не увидят. Просто мне... мне нравится видеть твоё лицо.

Он не знает, что делать. Ему не хочется заводить моду ходить на задания без масок. Но Рей говорит, ей нравится видеть его лицо...

Она скользит ладонью по его руке и сжимает его пальцы своими. Воспоминания тут же переносят его в её покои, где сплетались их оголённые пальцы.

— Пожалуйста? — просит Рей.

Кайло тяжко вздыхает, забирает руку из её ладони и снимает шлем. Он смотрит на неё — она прелестно улыбается. Она придвигается близко-близко и делает нечто неожиданное: обвивает руками его шею, привстаёт на цыпочки и притягивает его голову к себе. Он не может понять, о чём думать: о близости её тела или о том, что же она сделает дальше. И тут она окончательно взрывает ему мозг, прижав свои изумительные губы к его щеке.

В голове ни мысли, ни единой мысли. Осталось только осязание. Голова плывёт от ошеломительного чувства — его касаются её губы. Она целует его. Её губы тёплые, мягкие, и ему ужасно хочется повернуть голову и поймать их своими, ощутить наконец её вкус. Но он держится.

Её губы медлят на чувствительной коже его лица, она скользит ими по его щеке и выдыхает в ухо:

— Спасибо.

Он ничего не может с собой поделать — глаза сами закрываются, дыхание становится прерывистым. От тепла её губ у самого уха по спине бегут мурашки, а она так и стоит, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. Нить едва не урчит от удовольствия. Он придавливает шлем к боку и сжимает кулак другой руки. Требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы не притиснуть Рей к себе. Ему хочется бросить маску и сжать Рей в крепких объятиях, погрузить язык ей в рот и брать, брать, брать. Она оставляет ещё один сладкий поцелуй на подбородке и отпускает Кайло. Его сердце бешено колотится.

Кайло сглатывает, хлопает глазами — вдох... выдох... — и старается собраться. Она вторглась во все его чувства до единого, и ему непросто сосредоточиться. Она... она поцеловала его. Дважды.

Рей снова обвивает его локоть рукой и нежно тянет за собой. Он наконец приходит в себя настолько, чтобы вспомнить, что рыцари ждут. И смотрят. Он откашливается и идёт с ней туда, где они собрались.

— На время нашего пребывания здесь мы оставим шлемы в шаттле, — приказывает он.

Вайлан качает головой и смеётся.

— Тебе чем-то не нравится мой приказ, Вайлан Рен?

— Вовсе нет, Верховный лидер. Отрадно видеть вас таким довольным и... покладистым.

Кайло резко наступает на Вайлана, ладонь Рей выскальзывает из-под его руки.

— Что за тон, Вайлан Рен.

Вайлан снимает свой шлем и смотрит Кайло прямо в глаза.

— Со всем уважением, Верховный лидер.

— Хм-м.

Кайло возвращается к Рей, которая с любопытством переводит взгляд с одного соперника на другого. И снова её ладонь обхватывает его руку. Он надеется, что она будет так делать весь день.

Виток и Натан молча снимают с себя маски.

***

Кайло и Рей идут по ярмарочным рядам, рыцари держатся на почтительном расстоянии.

Он остро осознаёт, что его лицо видно всем. Погода прохладная, приятная, но ощущение ветерка постоянно тревожит его. Рей крутит головой по сторонам, словно пытаясь вобрать всё. В толпе встречаются представители десятков различных видов разумных существ, на прилавках выложены всевозможные товары.

Кайло внимательно подмечает всё, что привлекает её взгляд. Чаще всего её тянет к яркому. Она пробежала пальцами по отрезам цветастых шелков и помедлила над бусами. Одни почти точь-в-точь как те, что он уже приберёг в своих покоях. Если всё пойдёт хорошо и дальше, он, быть может, подарит их ей сегодня вечером.

— Ой! — восклицает Рей, бросает его руку и устремляется вперёд.

Кайло спешит за ней, встревоженный тем, что она вот-вот затеряется в толпе. Она юркает между существами, и он на мгновение упускает её из виду. Он уже готов запаниковать, но тут замечает промельк её бордовой накидки. Он устремляется туда и находит её занятой какой-то головоломкой. Ему хочется потребовать, чтобы она больше так не убегала от него. Но он пытается дать ей понять, что она не пленница, и, чтобы справиться с подскочившим адреналином, делает глубокий вдох.

— Смотри! — восторженно говорит она и протягивает набор скреплённых между собой металлических колец.

Он смотрит, как она, немного повозившись, разделяет кольца и торжествующе улыбается. За прилавком стоит молодая женщина с белоснежной кожей и узором из бледно-бирюзовых завитков на лице. Она поглядывает на возможных покупателей, но не сводит глаз с небольшой группки детей.

— На Джакку одна женщина делала такие головоломки на продажу в Нииме. Она позволяла мне помогать ей, когда я была ещё слишком маленькая, чтобы собирать лом. — Рей чуть не дрожит от радости.

— Тебе нравятся головоломки?

— Да! И чем сложнее, тем лучше! На вот, попробуй!

Она всучает ему набор треугольников.

— Надо разделить их, как те кольца.

Кайло никогда не интересовался головоломками, но делает честную попытку. Он тянет треугольники и так, и сяк, но быстро теряет терпение. Как у неё так легко получается?

— Дай покажу.

Она выкручивает и поворачивает фигуры, и вот уже три треугольника лежат в её руках по отдельности, а он так и не понял, как она это сделала. По счастью, она переходит к другой, на этот раз деревянной головоломке. Рыцари тем временем догнали их.

Вайлан подходит к прилавку, берёт в руки одну из деревянных шкатулок и принимается то нажимать в разных местах, то тянуть за хитрые зацепки. И вскоре коробочка открывается.

— Шкатулка с секретом! — Рей улыбается Вайлану.

Кайло такой поворот событий не по душе.

— Вайлан Рен, если не ошибаюсь, ты на службе. — Поразительно, как Кайло удержался, чтобы не рыкнуть.

— Да полно тебе, Кайло. Он прекрасно может тебя охранять — как там, с Виток и Натаном, так и здесь.

От надменного выражения на лице Вайлана у Кайло вскипает кровь. Вайлан принимается объяснять Рей, как устроена странная шкатулка. Рей сияет, а Кайло мрачнеет. Как она смеет смотреть так на другого мужчину. Так можно смотреть только на него. Одному Создателю известно, как сильно ему пришлось потрудиться ради её улыбки.

— Вайлан Рен, — рявкает Кайло.

Вайлан медленно разворачивается к нему и даже не пытается скрыть своего пренебрежения.

— Ты немедленно возвращаешься к шаттлу, — приказывает Кайло.

— Почему? Он же ничего плохого не сделал. — Рей удивлённо склоняет голову набок.

— Это наши с Вайланом дела. — Кайло вперивается взглядом в тёмные глаза Вайлана.

О, как ему хочется во всей красе показать сопернику, почему не стоит вставать у него на пути. Но рядом Рей, ей бы это не понравилось. Впрочем, позже...

— Но я никогда не видела таких шкатулок с секретом, а он знает, как их открывать! И вообще, разве он здесь не для твоей же безопасности? — беспечно спрашивает она.

Вайлан разворачивается к ней и беззаботно замечает:

— О, я здесь не ради него. Наша задача — не дать вам сбежать. — Вайлан вскидывает глаза и с выбешивающе самодовольным видом встречает взгляд Кайло.

— Что? — с болью ахает Рей.

Она тут же вопросительно оглядывается на Кайло, но тот стоит ни жив ни мёртв. Всё стремительно идёт прахом, а уж его выражение лица точно выдало его с головой. Он никогда не умел скрывать чувства.

Наконец дар речи возвращается к Кайло:

— Рей, прости меня. Я лишь хотел сделать так, чтобы всё прошло гладко.

— Так значит, они вроде штурмовиков. Просто мой поводок стал длиннее.

Кайло на миг зажмуривается.

— Нет, я просто хотел быть уверен, что ты останешься со мной.

Она смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и он видит... отвращение. Затем — не успевает он опомниться — она пулей бросается прочь. В мгновение ока она заворачивает за угол, и он было готов рвануть за ней, но тут чувствует, что кто-то грубо останавливает его рукой.

— Кайло, нет! — заклинает Виток.

— Виток Рен, ты немедленно отпустишь меня, — ледяным тоном приказывает Кайло и поднимает руку, чтобы придушить её Силой.

— Вайлан, Натан, за ней. Держите её в поле зрения, но не мешайте перемещаться, — быстро распоряжается Виток, дёрнув головой в направлении, куда убежала Рей.

Вайлан и Натан переглядываются, а затем быстро уходят и вскоре скрываются из виду.

Почему Виток так себя ведёт? Рей ведь уходит! Он продолжает держать руку на готове, но не сжимает пальцы: перед глазами стоит Демиан, которого он душил.

— Послушай меня, пожалуйста, просто послушай. Если ты кинешься за ней и приволочёшь обратно, она тебя возненавидит. — Виток впивается в него своими умными глазами.

Возненавидит его? Если она возненавидит его, то может отказаться разговаривать с ним... мысль об этом наполняет его ужасом.

— С чего ты взяла? — настороженно спрашивает Кайло и роняет руку.

Он знает, что слишком потакает Рей, но вдруг Виток права?

— Я была рядом, когда ты её поймал. Я знаю, что она здесь не по доброй воле, а ещё я знаю, на какое будущее с ней ты рассчитываешь. Нельзя держать её в клетке.

— Она не в клетке! — сердито восклицает он.

Почему все думают, что он держит её в клетке?

— Верховный лидер... Кайло, вы позволите мне помочь вам?

Секунду он раздумывает, а затем коротко кивает.

Виток заметно расслабляется.

— Насколько мне известно из слухов, которые ходят на корабле, вы заперли её в её покоях и приставили охрану из дюжины штурмовиков. Это клетка. Полагаю, лучше это не опишешь.

— А что ещё мне было делать? Иначе она попытается сбежать. Я несколько месяцев — месяцев, Виток! — потратил, чтобы отыскать её. Я не могу... не могу её потерять. Просто не могу.

— Вы потеряете всё, что для вас важно, если и дальше будете творить с ней такое.

— Ну, и что же ты предлагаешь? Я её не отпущу. Ни за что! — горячо восклицает он, а потом вздыхает. — Я... я не могу, — заключает он жалобно.

Виток глядит тепло и с состраданием. Она собирается что-то сказать, но тут её комм начинает пищать.

— Да? — отвечает она в приборчик.

— Держим её в поле зрения, — сообщает Натан.

— Хорошо. Что она делает? — спрашивает Виток.

— Далеко она не ушла. Села на каких-то ступеньках, — отвечает Натан.

— С каким видом? — озабоченно спрашивает Кайло, но он стоит слишком далеко от комма.

Виток поднимает задумчивый взгляд.

— Натан, с каким видом она сидит?

— Мне кажется, она плачет.

— Где она? Мне надо к ней, — рвётся Кайло.

Виток успокаивающе поднимает руку и говорит в комм:

— Держитесь на расстоянии, не мешайте ей, пусть идёт куда хочет. И ради Создателя, не попадайтесь ей на глаза.

Виток выключает комм.

— А вы останетесь здесь и будете ждать её возвращения, — твёрдо говорит она.

— Нет, ей плохо. Мне нужно к ней.

— Да, ей плохо. Из-за вас.

— Но я же не хотел, — говорит он, болезненно поморщившись.

Она такая растерянная и ранимая после встречи с Кри... Ему дурно при мысли, что он причинил ей новые страдания.

— Я знаю. Но вам надо кое-что изменить ради неё. Например, позволить ей вернуться самой. Если вы хотите, чтобы она вам доверяла, надо начать доверять ей.

— Но она несколько месяцев от меня бегала. Я не рискну снова её потерять.

— Вы хотите держать её под замком остаток жизни? — с интересом спрашивает Виток.

— Нет, разумеется, нет.

Виток во многом делает те же самые выводы, что и Рей, и это сбивает его с толку.

— Тогда вам придётся дать ей возможность выбрать вас.

Кайло качает головой.

— Она не выберет, слишком рано. Я надеюсь, что со временем она сама захочет остаться со мной.

Лицо Виток смягчается, и она говорит:

— Судя по тому, что я видела в космопорте, вы ей совсем не безразличны. Найдите золотую середину. Поговорите с ней.

Он переводит взгляд на прилавки и обдумывает совет Виток. То, что он ей не безразличен, должно было успокоить его. Но она убежала... и он будто снова такой же беспомощный, как когда многие месяцы её разыскивал. Он боится потерять её так, как не боялся ничего прежде. Наконец Кайло снова смотрит на Виток и спрашивает:

— Ты правда думаешь, что она вернётся?

— Правда.

— А если нет?

Даже если б она увела корабль, он смог бы быстро её задержать — он в этом уверен.

— Тогда и подумаем.

Кайло умолкает и думает, думает. Трудно противостоять зову разыскать её. Он раньше не задумывался о том, насколько ему стало спокойней теперь, когда он в любой час знает, где она. Знание, что она под надёжной охраной в своих покоях, всего в нескольких минутах ходьбы от любого места, где бы он ни находился... заметно успокаивало неистовую Нить. Без этого он снова во власти отчаяния, преследовавшего его почти год.

Но если Виток права, если Рей нужно, чтобы он ей доверял... Она ведь говорила, что пообещает не делать попыток к бегству. Надо было прислушаться.

— Хорошо Виток. Давай подождём.

***

Проходит почти час. Они с Виток просто стоят у прилавка с головоломками. Хозяйка поглядывает на них, но не подходит. Бесконечное множество вопросов, что делать с Рей, проносится у него в голове, но он не раскрывает рта. Виток оставила его наедине с мыслями.

Комм Виток оживает.

— Она идёт в вашем направлении, — докладывает Натан ровным голосом.

— Хорошо, держитесь на расстоянии, — отвечает Виток.

Спустя несколько минут он видит Рей, которая бредёт сквозь толпу. Она останавливается перед ним, но близко не подходит. Вид у неё какой-то... обречённый.

— Рей... — говорит Кайло, и в голосе его слышится глубокое облегчение оттого, что он снова её видит.

Она ничего не говорит, просто с отсутствующим выражением лица поднимает глаза.

— Рей... можно с тобой поговорить? — Он пробует последовать совету Виток.

— Наверное, — пожимает Рей плечами.

— Отойдём?

— Давай, — коротко говорит она.

Кайло нерешительно предлагает ей руку в надежде, что она снова положит ладонь ему на сгиб локтя. Но она отказывается. Он ненадолго опускает взгляд и понимающе кивает, а потом жестом приглашает с собой.

Он отводит её в сторону от ярмарки, ближе к океану, где вдоль пляжа тянется длинная набережная, и предлагает сесть на невысокую ограду, которая разделяет песок и пешеходную дорожку. Рей коротко вскидывает на него глаза и садится. Он опускается рядом, стараясь оставить между ними достаточно пространства.

— Прости меня, — искренне говорит Кайло и ловит её взгляд.

— За что? — говорит она с суровым выражением лица.

— За то что не сказал тебе, зачем взял с нами рыцарей.

— Но не за то, что вообще взял их?

Кайло поджимает губы:

— За это тоже прошу прощения.

— Неужели? — с сомнением замечает она.

Он вздыхает и принимается разглядывать свои руки. Ему хочется найти правильные слова, чтобы всё исправить. Вчерашний вечер стал для неё сильным потрясением, и он хотел, чтобы эта поездка помогла. Но всё закрутилось так, что не удержать. Он смотрит в её холодные глаза и говорит:

— А больше всего я прошу прощения за то, что обидел тебя.

Выражение лица Рей чуть смягчается, но тут же набегает тень.

— Ты никогда даже не спрашивал, хотела ли бы я остаться. Ты просто сам решил, что я сбегу, — говорит она тихо.

— А ты не сбежишь? — Ему не скоро забудется, как она постоянно отвергала его.

— Нет. Нет, Кайло, не сбегу. — Рей смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

Она останется? Но с чего такая перемена...

— А почему?

— Из-за моих родителей. Я никуда не уйду.

— А. — Следовало догадаться, что он тут ни при чём. — А когда мы найдём их?

— Я... я не знаю. Но ты веришь, что до этого я останусь?

Кайло отводит взгляд. Как ожидаемо больно, что она желает остаться только из-за родителей. Но хотя бы никаких неприятных сюрпризов; он уже привык к тому, что ей не нужна его преданность. Если это позволит ему продлить время с ней — и при этом она больше не будет обвинять его в том, что он держит её взаперти, — то он согласен. Ему просто придётся завоевать её сердце до того, как родители отыщутся. К тому же он всегда может снова выставить часовых, если ему покажется, что она собирается сбежать.

— Да, Рей. Я тебе верю. Я прикажу убрать охрану от твоих дверей.

— Правда? — Она явно не ожидала, что он согласится.

— Да, Рей... правда.

— Спасибо тебе, Кайло.

Мягкая, искренняя улыбка расплывается у неё на лице. Это одна из его любимых улыбок.

Она протягивает руку и переплетает свои пальцы с его. Жаль, что на нём перчатки, но после мучительного часа, который она провела вдали от него, осязать её касание — блаженство. Она поглаживает большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони, и чудесный покой возвращается.

— Пожалуйста, Рей, — шепчет он в ответ.

Рей смотрит в даль океана, не выпуская его руку из своей. Он насладжается ощущением их переплетённых пальцев. Она здесь, она вернулась, она останется.

— Как думаешь, на пляже удобно учиться вызывать пламя с помощью Силы? — вдруг спрашивает Рей.

Он совершенно забыл, что она согласилась, чтобы он научил её.

— Вообще-то да. Там мало что можно сжечь дотла.

Рей закатывает глаза, но встаёт и тянет его за собой.

— Ну тогда пошли.

***

Они на пляже. На серо-стальной океан наплыл туман. Густой аромат солёного воздуха остро напоминает ему о погребальном костре Демиана, но Кайло отгоняет недавнее воспоминание. Скоро здесь взметнётся пламя, он не позволит себе отвлекаться от Рей. Она сидит на песке, вытянув руку над кучкой сухой травы, которую он собрал на дюнах. Кайло стоит над ней.

— Использовать Силу тут надо иначе, чем когда левитируешь. Не надо... тянуть Силу. Надо как бы... взбудоражить её. Сосредоточься на травинках и почувствуй, как они горят, — объясняет Кайло.

Рей сводит брови и вперивается взглядом в клочья травы. Они начинают подрагивать.

— Не совсем — тебе же не надо, чтобы травинки шевелились, иди глубже, — поправляет он.

— Глубже?

— Да... ты управляешь Силой внутри них, а не снаружи.

Рей хмурится и пробует опять. На этот раз сухие растения лежат неподвижно, от них начинает виться дымок. Рей ещё больше насупливается, однако дым не становится гуще.

— Не получается, — говорит она в отчаянии.

Когда-то Лее Органе понадобилось несколько дней — всё время, пока он гостил однажды дома, — чтобы научить его этому. Но, возможно, у них с Рей есть способ попроще.

— Есть идея... но не знаю, понравится ли она тебе.

— Какая?

— Мы могли бы использовать Нить, — осторожно предлагает он.

Рей глядит настороженно.

— Каким образом?

— Я думаю, через Нить я смогу передать тебе ощущение, которое возникает, когда Силой вызываешь огонь. Если ты откроешь Нить, то наверняка почувствуешь, что я делаю, а потом повторишь сама.

— Ой. — Она долго смотрит в океан. Потом набирает побольше воздуха в грудь и говорит: — Ладно.

Он в сомнениях: что она подумает о том, как именно он надеется использовать Нить?

— Дай себе войти в меня так, как той ночью... когда ты сказала мне помолчать.

Так она делала и в тот раз, когда узнала про его... способ преодоления, но он не станет напоминать ей об этом. Вот уже довольно долго ему удаётся не прибегать к лезвию.

Рей вскидывает на него глаза. В них... стыд? Ей стыдно за ту чудесную ночь, когда она пришла к нему? Он смаргивает и отводит взгляд. Это дорогое для него воспоминание — его утешило то, как она свернулась калачиком внутри него. А ей за это... Наверное, не лучшая была идея.

— Забудь. Я не хотел тебя смущать. Будем работать над этим — со временем получится, — быстро отступается он.

— Да нет... ничего страшного. Я просто... в ту ночь мне не хватило сил.

— Не хватило сил...

Она вспоминает ту ночь как какую-то свою неудачу? Как же тошно, когда что-то лишний раз напомнит, какой ещё долгий путь у них впереди.

— Да. Мне всегда было трудно держать Нить закрытой. Помнишь, я сказала, что ты прав, что я чувствую то же самое, — тихо говорит она. — В ту ночь... я... переживала из-за того, как закончился наш разговор. Я всегда переживала после такого. Я... скучала по тебе. — Она качает головой. — Не стоило этого делать.

Она скучала по нему?

— А теперь тебе трудно держать Нить закрытой? — Он приседает около неё.

— Иногда. Но рядом с тобой у меня такое чувство, словно Нить... довольна?

— Да... И у меня так.

— Я бы хотела попробовать. Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, Рей. — Всё ещё сидя рядом с ней, он вытягивает руку над сухой травой. — Ты готова?

— Да.

Нить открывается, и он, вздрогнув, ощущает, как Рей втекает в него. Пронзительное ощущение. Отзвуки её чувств вьются вдоль Нити; ей всё ещё так тоскливо. На какой-то миг ему кажется, что это из-за него, но ощущение больше похоже на то, что она позволила ему почувствовать прошлым вечером. Её мать... Рей явно только бодрилась. Может, стоит всё прекратить и поговорить с ней? Но этим утром она сказала, что хотела бы "выкинуть всё это из головы". Нет, пусть всё идёт как идёт... пока. Он даст ей возможность отвлечься, она сказала, что ей это нужно.

Он сосредотачивается на стоящей перед ним задаче, собирает Силу и старается передать Рей во всех подробностях то, что он делает с травой. Травинки начинают искрить, а затем вспыхивают. Он чувствует, что Рей утекает, и ему тут же начинает её не хватать. Как это будет, когда она достаточно доверится ему, чтобы просто оставить Нить открытой? Мысль о её постоянном присутствии пьянит. Он старательно подавляет то, что с ним сделали эти короткие мгновения, пока Нить была полностью открытой. 

Он глядит на Рей — её глаза широко распахнуты, грудь быстро вздымается. Неужели её это так же ошеломляет?

— Ты почувствовала, как Сила движется во мне? — спрашивает Кайло.

— Д-да, — заикаясь, отвечает она.

— Что такое?

— Я... я никогда ничего подобного не испытывала. Ты такой... ты такой могущественный.

Ей как будто... страшно.

— Подозреваю, немного тренировок — и ты будешь такой же.

— Тренировок... — В её глазах какое-то сожаление.

— Ты же знаешь: я покажу тебе всё, что ты пожелаешь узнать.

— Нет, — твёрдо говорит она.

Он ловит её взгляд и долго смотрит ей в глаза, а потом кивает. Молча собирает ещё одну кучку сухой прибрежной травы.

— Готова попробовать ещё раз?

— Да.

Она вытягивает руку над травой, выражение лица становится сосредоточенным. Её миленькие пальцы чуть подёргиваются, а он ищет взглядом хоть какие-то признаки удачи. Сначала не видит ничего, а потом траву вдруг поглощает большой огненный шар.

— Получилось! — восклицает он.

Он переводит взгляд и видит её сияющее от радости лицо. Он улыбается.

— Получилось! — В её живых глазах пляшут искорки. — Ещё хочу! — восторженно добавляет она.

Он собирает новую кучку, чтобы она могла ещё потренироваться. Очень скоро она передумает и позволит ему стать её наставником; её так и тянет к новому. Он в красках видит, как она созреет и расцветёт под его опекой. Он покажет ей _всё_ , и они будут править галактикой бок о бок.


	20. Глава 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот вручает Галактической подружке ключи от квартиры. Когда всплывают заморочки с Галактической мамулей, предсказуемо раскрывает рот... но уж лучше бы жевал. Впрочем, нежные слова и красивые побрякушки помогают ему вернуть позиции. Когда ж они наконец сдадутся?

И вот они снова на борту шаттла, летят обратно на "Добивающий". Остаток дня они провели за отработкой нового навыка на всё более трудных целях — пока Рей не научилась воспламенять большие коряги. Она не пожелала осматривать другие места Врена, решив попрактиковаться. Это ещё, конечно, не обучение, но Кайло уверен, что она позволит ему учить её и дальше.

Они сидят бок о бок в хвосте шаттла, Кайло всё ещё без маски. Всё время непродолжительного полёта она смотрит в окно. Ему не хватает ощущения её пальцев, сжимающих его локоть. Он снова и снова представляет, как возьмёт её руку в свою, и подавляет дрожь, вспомнив, как кончики её пальцев шептались с чувствительной кожей его запястья.

Шаттл встает в док, Рей смотрит на Кайло и говорит:

— Полагаю, ты снова поведёшь меня в мои покои. — Её глаза печальны.

— А что не так? — озабоченно спрашивает он.

— Просто я... я не... мне кажется, я не готова снова сидеть в зак... взаперти.

Он не хочет портить ей настроение, но не знает, какой ещё тут может быть вариант. Не в кают-компанию же её вести. Впрочем...

— Хочешь, поужинаем у меня?

Она распахивает глаза, а потом отводит взгляд. В молчании нервно покусывает нижнюю губу. Наконец снова смотрит на него и переспрашивает:

— У тебя?

— Просто подумал.

Уж лучше б не предлагал. Он редко допускает кого-либо в свои покои и теперь чувствует себя глупо от того, как она оробела.

— Да нет... Было бы мило побывать где-нибудь ещё на корабле... посмотреть, где ты живешь. — Она чуть улыбается ему, отчего у него в груди разливается нежное тепло.

— Значит, так и сделаем, — улыбается он ей в ответ.

Он думал проводить её в её покои, а потом вернуться к ней после... разговора с Вайланом Реном. Он ещё не скоро забудет, чего ему чуть не стоила выходка Вайлана. Но он всегда найдёт способ пойти навстречу её желаниям. Вайлан подождёт.

***

Они у его двери. Кайло снова в шлеме. Он снимает перчатки и собирается уже приложить ладонь к сканеру, как вдруг слышит, что Рей фыркнула.

— Тебе что-то кажется забавным?

— У тебя есть доступ в мои покои — можешь приходить и уходить, когда вздумается.

— Я стучу.

— Да. Но это нечестно.

Какая... тревожная мысль. Доступа в его покои нет ни у кого, кроме него самого. Он даже отключил функцию аварийного обхода. Но Виток сказала: чем больше он доверяет Рей, тем больше Рей будет доверять ему. А ведь на Врене она оказалась права. Интересно... и он вбивает код.

— Клади руку на сканер.

— Что? Да я пошутила!

— Пусть так, но ты рассудила правильно.

— Мне... мне это не нужно.

— И всё равно я тебе предоставляю доступ. — Он чуть склоняет голову на бок и смотрит в её ореховые глаза, которые при таком освещении кажутся скорее карими, чем зелёными.

Она вглядывается в его маску, а затем нерешительно поднимает руку. Как же ему хочется прижать её пальцы к поверхности, как в тот первый вечер. Он уже лучше справляется с натиском ощущений, когда они соприкасаются кожей, но он не перестаёт страстно этого желать. Он глядит, как она распластывает руку на окошке сканера. Пальцы у неё тонкие, сужаются к кончикам. Невозможно смотреть и не вспоминать чувство, когда они сплетались с его пальцами, скользили по его щеке.

Прибор подаёт подтверждающий сигнал. Рей быстро убирает руку и прячет за спину. Он бы рад предложить ей открыть дверь с помощью её новых прав доступа, но ей, кажется, боязно? Он открывает сам и чувствует на сканере остатки тепла, тающее напоминание о её ладони. Он думал, что ощущение её руки на сгибе локтя успокоит Нить, утолит жажду, но оно только больше дразнит. Чем больше Рей позволяет, тем острее он осознаёт, как отчаянно она ему нужна.

Он жестом приглашает её, и она первой входит в его покои. Останавливается в проходе и осматривается. Планировка его комнат похожа на её. Его личная сокровищница — зеркальное отражение её тренировочного зала. Но он не станет показывать ей комнату, где хранит свои ценности: напоминания о ней, драгоценности для неё, дедушкин шлем. Она не поймёт.

Её покои полны света и зелени, его темны и скудно обставлены. Никаких украшений. Он подходит к подставке, точь-в-точь такой, как в её покоях у двери. Шлем и перчатки отправляются на своё обычное место.

Она проходит дальше в гостиную и видит низкий диван с двумя креслами напротив — очень похоже на обстановку у неё. Но здесь мебель обтянута чёрной кожей. Как и в её покоях, в углу стоит обеденный стол, а через огромное окно открывается вид на звёзды.

— Я и не думала... я и не думала, как сильно ты преобразил мои комнаты. Всё, что мне встречалось на корабле, такое... тёмное, — говорит она и оглядывается вокруг.

— Я решил, что тебе такое придётся не по вкусу. Я ошибся?

— Нет... Нет. Ты не ошибся. Мне... мне не понравилось быть пленницей, а не сами комнаты. — Она вдруг с тревогой переводит на него взгляд. — Ты же не шутил? Больше никаких штурмовиков у моей двери?

— Да, Рей. Я не шутил. Когда я провожу тебя сегодня вечером обратно, я отпущу их.

— Они же не стоят там целый день?

— Нет... они заступили на пост, как только мы вернулись.

— Так значит, они сейчас там?

— Думаю, да.

— Так пойди и сними их с поста! — настаивает она.

— Да какая разница.

— Как это какая разница! Они же буквально стоят там безо всякой причины.

И у неё снова такой взгляд, который — он уже начинает понимать — означает, что ещё немного, и она закричит.

— Ладно, Рей.

Не очень-то хочется оставлять её одну в его покоях, но он не видит в этом никакой особой угрозы.

Кайло возвращается в прихожую и надевает шлем. С перчатками решает не возиться.

— Через минуту вернусь.

Он размашисто шагает по коридору и видит, что штурмовики на месте — у её дверей. Они подбираются, вытягиваются по струнке.

— Разойтись. Возвращайтесь все в свои роты, получите новые назначения.

Охрана Рей разворачивается и строем уходит по коридору. Тут ему в голову приходит мысль, и он рявкает:

— КС-2153, стой.

— Сэр, — дрогнувшим голосом откликается она.

— КС-2153, — снова обращается Кайло к перепуганному штурмовику.

— Простите меня, Верховный лидер. Мне не следовало переходить грань, не следовало разговаривать с ней, — торопливо заверяет она.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой не поэтому.

— Да, сэр.

— Вы с Рей... подружились.

— Да, сэр, — признает штурмовик.

— Я не хочу, чтобы она была... одна. С этого момента я назначаю вас проводить с ней несколько часов ежедневно.

Вот так. Это же не совсем охрана.

КС-2153 облегчённо вздыхает, но тут же снова подбирается:

— Да, сэр.

— Свободна.

Штурмовик быстро уходит. Кайло слушает, как стучат её сапоги, пока она идёт по коридору. Стоит и думает. Ему не нравится, что у её комнаты теперь нет охраны. Она сказала, что не будет делать попыток к бегству, и он ей верит. Но не до конца. Его успокаивала мысль, что за ней... присматривают. Быть может, если он назначит людей вести за ней наблюдение... она об этом не узнает. Да, так он и поступит.

***

Кайло возвращается и видит, что Рей сидит на низком диване. Он снова снимает шлем, ставит его на подставку и проходит в гостиную. Рей поднимает глаза и улыбается. Он останавливается и просто смотрит на неё — в своём личном пространстве. Её золотистая кожа и светлая туника ярко выделяются на тёмной коже дивана, отчего Рей кажется светочем. Она — его свет, и ему хочется, чтобы она всегда ждала его вот так.

Он садится рядом и с трудом подавляет в себе сильное желание притянуть её в объятия. Держать себя в руках становится тем труднее, чем больше она смягчается. После дня на свежем воздухе её щёки зарозовели, несколько прядей выбилось из тугой причёски. Ему хочется протянуть руку и заправить их ей за ухо, почувствовать их шелковистость между пальцев.

Она склоняется к нему и старательно ловит его взгляд:

— Спасибо.

Она не сводит с него глаз, и он никак не может сосредоточиться. Это решительно неестественно — сидеть так близко и не притрагиваться.

— За что? — спрашивает он дрогнувшим голосом.

— За то что взял меня на Врен. За то что отпустил штурмовиков... за то что прислушиваешься ко мне.

Её глаза глядят тепло и открыто... Она ещё ни разу не смотрела на него так.

— Пожалуйста. Я знаю, мне следовало прислушаться раньше, когда ты пыталась объяснить, что не сбежишь.

Уже от одной возможности сказать "не сбежишь" что-то успокаивается внутри.

— Ну, ты прислушивался... иногда.

Она слегка улыбается и продолжает смотреть на него ещё пронзительней, чем прежде. Он чувствует, что склоняется к ней, что его окутывает нечто, тянущее к ней. Он будто снова ощущает её мягкие губы на своей щеке. Две верхние пуговицы её простой туники расстёгнуты, и его взгляд перескакивает туда, где виднеется небольшая ложбинка между грудей. Он заставляет себя смотреть ей в глаза. Но тщетно; фантазии, которым он предавался несколько месяцев, так и вьются. Голову наполняют образы, которые он бессчётное число раз представлял: какой она окажется под его пальцами, его телом. Он сглатывает. Потянись он к ней, руки бы дрожали.

Не отрывая от него взгляда, она полностью разворачивается к нему. Звёзды, как она красива. Он трепещет от желания прикоснуться к ней, потонуть в ней. После того как они провели целый день бок о бок и она пообещала не сбегать, данное им слово не притрагиваться к ней кажется смутным воспоминанием. Ему приходится постоянно напоминать себе, что он не смеет притянуть её к себе. Не смеет накрыть её губы своими. Не смеет скользить ладонями по её коже. А должен держать себя в руках. Он делает резкий вдох и отсаживается, чтобы увеличить расстояние между ними. Это чуть ли не больно.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? — Его голос звучит натянуто.

Рей смаргивает и прерывисто вздыхает. О Сила, она чувствует то же самое.

— Да. Мне... мне понравились вина, которыми ты меня угощал.

Он знает, что должен встать, налить напитки, но не может заставить себя уйти с её орбиты.

— Я рад, Рей. Ты должна знать, как мне хочется доставлять тебе удовольствие.

— Да... Я... если по-честному, то я толком не знаю, что с этим делать. — Она чуть всплёскивает руками.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Он снова склоняется к ней.

Сколько ещё она будет требовать этого от него?

— Ты... ты очень пылкий. Никто никогда не старался так ради меня. Больше всего мне это напоминает... — Она умолкает и отводит взгляд.

Он тут же чувствует, как ему не хватает её глаз. Она отодвигается от него и снова закрывается. Он начинает паниковать.

— Что? Прошу тебя, скажи.

— Нет, ты рассердишься.

Она ещё больше отстраняется, и ему отчаянно хочется уговорить её вернуться.

— Не рассержусь. Обещаю, не рассержусь.

Умоляет, умоляет, всё время умоляет.

Она снова поднимает на него глаза, встречается с ним взглядом, долго молчит, а потом говорит:

— ... Лею. Лея всегда была очень добра ко мне.

От этого имени весь его запал гаснет, и теперь уже он отводит взгляд, поигрывая желваками.

— Я знаю, что у тебя... разногласия с матерью, но именно благодаря ей я впервые узнала, каково это — иметь настоящую семью.

Он сжимает ладони в кулаки, но тут же опоминается. Не удивительно, что Лея Органа была добра к его возлюбленной, чему тут удивляться. В некотором роде он почти благодарен тому, что о Рей кто-то заботился. Ему удаётся удержаться и не окунуться в воспоминания.

— Кайло...

Он обращает взор к ней.

— Да?

— Я хотела бы спросить тебя кое о чём. — Она теребит край туники.

— Что? — спрашивает он настороженно.

Рей набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и склоняет голову на бок.

— Почему ты так злишься на мать?

— Она мне не мать, — бросает он.

Рей поджимает губы.

— Нет, мать. Может, ты и ненавидишь её, но от этого она твоей матерью быть не перестанет. И честно говоря, тебе с ней повезло.

— Вот и забирай её себе, — бездумно говорит он.

Рей роняет взгляд, опускает плечи и замыкается. Он на мгновение зажмуривается. Ну что же он вечно что-то не то ляпает?

— Рей, я не подумал. Это было... жестоко с моей стороны. — Он пытается поймать её взгляд, но она всё больше отворачивается.

— Это не важно, — отмахивается она.

— Нет, важно. Прости меня.

Как легко эти слова скатываются у него с языка, когда он с ней. Он не может припомнить, чтобы извинялся перед кем-либо, кроме Рей.

Рей пожимает плечами и продолжает разглядывать свои руки. Он обидел её, это надо как-то исправить. Забывшись, он протягивает к ней руку, но тут же отдёргивает. От этой нелепой ситуации по нему пробегает волна раздражения. Он ей нужен, он знает, что нужен. Если бы только она позволила дотронуться до себя, то напев их соприкоснувшихся тел утешил бы её, залатал бы кровоточащие раны, нанесённые Кри. Тишина нарастает, Кайло сердится на себя за беспечные слова. Как всегда.

Не зная, что ещё поделать, он встаёт, подходит к шкафчику с вином, выбирает вино глубокого изумрудного цвета, аромат которого отдаёт лимоном, наполняет бокалы и возвращается к Рей. Она всё ещё сидит ссутулившись, но поднимает взгляд и принимает напиток. Рей держит его в руках, но не пробует; с отсутствующим видом уставилась в бокал.

Он снова садится рядом и набирает в грудь побольше воздуха. Если он откроется ей, то, возможно, она откроется ему?

— Я злюсь на неё, потому что она лгала мне всю мою жизнь. Думаю, тебе известно, как я уважаю деда, а из-за неё я даже не знал о нём, пока мне не исполнилось двадцать три. Пока я рос, они убеждали меня, что делают жизнь в галактике лучше, Рей. Но когда я начал путешествовать со Скайуокером, то увидел, что Лея Органа была частью коррумпированной системы, выгодной лишь горстке избранных, — говорит он с презрением. — Она никому не стремилась помочь; стремилась лишь разрушить всё, что дед создал, из духа противоречия. Она слабая, эгоистичная... трусливая. Мне не давали узнать о моём истинном предназначении... Никогда не смогу простить её за это.

— Но... она любит тебя, — шепчет Рей, не отрывая взгляда от напитка в руках.

Отчего-то её тихие слова проникают сквозь все защитные слои и пронзают стену обиды, которую он возвёл вокруг своего сердца. На одно чёткое мгновение он вспоминает полные любви карие глаза и тёплые объятия. Но тут же яростно разворачивает в голове список прегрешений этой женщины и укутывается в кипящую ярость.

— Она любит глупого слепого мальчишку, которого больше нет.

Рей наконец поднимает на него взгляд. Ему бы вздохнуть с облегчением, но он слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы окончательно не выйти из себя. Она негромко говорит:

— Мне так не кажется. Бен Соло ещё не умер. Я почувствовала его.

Он сжимает зубы, чтобы не возразить. Его никогда так не звали. Но он только качает головой и говорит:

— Нет, Рей, он давно похоронен. Он был мне не нужен, и я избавился от него. — Кайло крупными глотками отпивает вино, едва ощущая его вкус.

— Не избавился. Не полностью, как ты думаешь. Ты всё ещё — он.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь. Клянусь тебе, я не он.

— По-моему, имею. Может, когда-то я и считала, что ты — это один только Кайло Рен, но вот уже скоро год, как я чувствую тебя, и я изменила мнение... Тем более после той ночи, после Демиана... Нет, в моих объятиях лил слёзы Бен Соло.

— Я никогда не был Беном Соло.

— Нет, был. Ты — Бен Соло.

— Бен Органа! — выплёвывает он.

— Что?

— Уж если хочешь поговорить об умершем мальчике, то используй правильное имя. Моя ма... — Он обрывает себя и сердито рычит. — Лея Органа дала м... дала ему свою фамилию. Бен Органа.

— Прости, я не знала. Лея не говорила мне.

— Да, вот так. По альдераанской традиции мальчики продолжают материнскую линию, а девочки отцовскую.

— Понятно. Значит, Бен Органа. Но это не меняет того, что твоя мать тебя очень, очень сильно любит.

— Чего я только ни делал, чтобы она перестала, — замечает он глумливо.

Рей смотрит на него с каким-то отвращением, а потом спрашивает:

— Ты отдаёшь себе хоть малейший отчёт в том, что я бы всё отдала, лишь бы Лея была моей матерью?

Он не знает, что на это сказать. Как бы он ни презирал эту женщину, от правды не уйти: она никогда не бросала его, не обрекала на голод. Если судить по мерке Рей... то ему как-то не по себе.

— Вчера я узнала, что моя мать выбросила меня на Джакку, потому что спайс был для неё важнее. Этот подонок сказал ей избавиться от меня, и она избавилась, — говорит Рей, яростно глядя на него.

Она отводит глаза, чтобы поставить вино, которое даже не пригубила, на низкий столик перед диваном. Снова откидывается и смотрит на него.

— Да ты хоть понимаешь, каково это — провести детство на Джакку? Знаю: тебе кажется, что понимаешь. У тебя есть голозаписи, истории о моей жизни, обрывки свидетельств, но ты представления не имеешь о голоде. — Она склоняется ближе и пригвождает его взглядом ореховых глаз. — Каждый звёздами проклятый день я была голодной. Не так, словно пропустила обед и полдник. Этот голод невозможно утолить. Неважно, сколько еды у меня теперь, в животе всегда будет пусто. Он неотступный. Он преследует меня. Бывало, я много дней подряд ничего не ела. Труднее всего было, пока я была маленькой.

Рей глядит на него, сузив глаза, а потом он чувствует, как она открывает Нить.

Его поглощает ощущение пустоты, и он ахает. Рей заливает его потоком мимолётных детских воспоминаний: вот, вцепившись в живот, она засыпает в слезах; а вот от слабости еле передвигает ноги, но тащится между громоздкими металлическими остовами. Воспоминание за воспоминанием прожигают его разум, отскабливают его сознание грубой безжалостностью жизни, которой она жила. По большей части у него даже не получается разобрать их, но прочувствовать получается сполна. Мрачная история Рей уже почти пронеслась перед ним, но тут его утягивает одно ясное воспоминание.

Жестокая песчаная буря застала её вдали от АТ-АТ, служившего ей домом, и она в ловушке в небольшом корабле, а с собой у неё лишь фляга да полпайка. Она ещё даже не подросток. Кайло беспомощно глядит, как она доедает последний кусочек, делает последний глоток. Песок неустанно бьётся о корпус, день тянется за днём, и Кайло чувствует её страх.

Её жажда рвёт ему горло — она дотошно осматривает системы корабля и наконец находит путь к центральному резервуару с водой. Он чувствует её торжество, когда она вскрывает бак — и он полон! Ему знакомо чувство, когда удалось уцелеть, но не когда смерть несколько дней следует за тобой по пятам. Такого облегчения он не испытывал никогда. Однако буря продолжает бушевать, и он видит, как с каждым днём Рей слабеет от голода. Взгляд становится тусклым, сияющая кожа приобретает землистый оттенок.

Наконец буря стихает, и Рей хватает сил, чтобы выбраться из своего прибежища. Она выбредает под жёсткие лучи джаккуского солнца и падает на горячий песок. Она то теряет сознание, то приходит в себя, и наконец он чувствует, как чьи-то руки осторожно затаскивают её на какой-то спидер. И больше ничего. Нить закрывается.

Он не может отдышаться. От мучительного воспоминания кружится голова.

Он думал, что ему знакомо отчаяние. Думал, что сталкивался с предательством. Но он ничего не знает о страдании, ничего о том, каково это — быть обречённым. Он хлопает глазами, пытаясь опомниться. И вот видит свои покои и Рей, которая буравит его взглядом.

— Я бы умерла, если бы кто-то не нашёл меня. И это лишь одна из множества ужасных переделок, в которых ты бы давно взмолился о пощаде. Это сделала со мной моя мать. Лучше бы она просто убила меня, чем обрекать на такое. Так что прости меня, _Бен Органа_ , если я сочту слегка перебором то, что ты злишься на мать за обман. — Рей тяжело дышит, её глаза сверкают от боли и ярости.

Кайло сидит застывший — он не знал. Благой Создатель, он этого не знал. Ему было известно, что жизнь у неё была не из лёгких, но такое... У него нет слов. Всё, что ни лезет в голову, прозвучит скверной перед чистотой её мук. Он смотрит на неё, видит вызывающий взгляд и лишь отчасти начинает понимать, что скрывается за образом сильной Рей.

Наконец он выпаливает невпопад:

— Я должен был забрать тебя.

— Что? — озадаченно переспрашивает она.

— Плевать, что я сам был мальчишкой, когда она бросила тебя. Я должен был знать, я должен был забрать тебя. Не знаю как, но я должен был знать.

Это чувство мучает его с тех самых пор, как он впервые начал осознавать глубину её страданий. Не одну ночь он провёл в яростных и беспомощных метаниях. Не один раз пришлось взяться за лезвие, чтобы успокоить этот ураган. Что толку в Силе, если она не помогла ему спасти ту, кто для него всего дороже?

— Откуда? — спрашивает она, и гнев уступает в ней место замешательству.

— Не знаю, Рей, но я всегда буду чувствовать, что подвёл тебя.

Образ маленькой, совсем исхудавшей Рей раздирает ему сердце. Он смотрит в её прелестные глаза и чувствует острое желание заключить её в объятия и никогда не выпускать. После того как он увидел её воспоминания, время словно потеряло значение. Неважно, что это противоречит логике, он должен был знать!

Он бессильно качает головой. Она вытерпела слишком много, и чем больше он узнаёт, тем яснее видит шрамы в её душе. Он не может изменить её прошлое, но теперь она — его, и остаток дней её будут окружать лишь безопасность и уют.

Он хочет, чтобы она поняла, что он чувствует, что он сделал бы всё, чтобы её жизнь на Джакку была другой. Он садится перед ней на корточки. Это неожиданное движение настораживает её, в глазах появляется опаска. Не отрывая от её лица взгляда, он медленно кладёт руки по обе стороны от неё — так, чтобы не прикоснуться, — и говорит тихим голосом:

— Ты столько выстрадала... Единственный самый важный для меня человек во всей галактике жил в отчаянии, одиночестве, боли, голоде... Я должен был знать. Я должен был почувствовать. Прости меня, радость моя.

Рей затихла, её почти первобытная ярость ушла. Она смотрит на него огромными глазами и, кажется, вот-вот заплачет. Неужели он испугал её? Он начинает отстраняться и уже собирается было встать, но тут она хватает его за руки.

— В самом деле?

— Что в самом деле?

— Я самый важный для тебя человек в галактике? 

Её губа подрагивает, и он не знает, как это понять.

— Да, Рей. Да, в самом деле.

Ах, если бы она только знала, насколько это правда.

Чуть робкая улыбка трогает её губы. Она отводит взгляд и слегка кивает, но продолжает улыбаться. Он озадачен, не понимает, что значит такое поведение. Она снова переводит на него взгляд и отпускает его руки. Он еле удерживается от того, чтобы не протянуть их обратно, не притянуть её к себе, чтобы утешить. И утешиться. Он понимает, что надо отойти, потому что от тяжёлых переживаний его всё ещё трясёт, а самообладание порвано в клочья.

В её бездонных ореховых глазах столько всего, что он на миг теряется, заворожённый её взглядом, и вздрагивает от писка комма. Поспешно пытается отключить его. Ему глубоко наплевать, что там понадобилось Хаксу. Всё это может подождать до завтра. Вмешательство внешнего мира помогло успокоиться. Обычный распорядок, им нужен обычный распорядок.

— Может, заказать ужин?

Она взмахивает ресницами и смотрит на него.

— Разве не надо узнать, чего они хотели?

— Уверен, ничего важного.

Она глядит на него с сомнением и говорит:

— Ладно.

— Чего бы ты хотела? — спрашивает Кайло, отходя, и по пути к пульту делает глубокий вдох.

— М-м. Ну, мне понравилось то, что было в первый вечер. То есть, если ты не против повторить, — говорит она.

— Это всегда было моим любимым блюдом, — оглядывается он через плечо, стоя у ниши с экранами.

Кайло вбивает их заказ и уже чувствует себя лучше. Они будут заниматься тем, чем всегда, уйдут от трудных, напряжённых мгновений. Покончив с делом, он уже собирается вернуться к ней, но останавливается и смотрит. Рей сидит к нему спиной, глядит на звёзды. Её когда-то опрятный пучок не выдержал сражения с океанскими ветрами и вот-вот распустится.

Он смотрит на неё, любуясь изящным изгибом шеи. Рей такая сильная, но в то же время хрупкая — пример противоположностей, соединившихся в одном. О Создатель, Кайло подарил бы ей весь мир. Он вспоминает о бусах с ярмарки на Врене... он думал подарить их ей сегодня. Кайло всё ещё чувствует отголоски своей беспомощности. Да, это малость, но нечто ощутимое, что он может сделать.

— Рей, если позволишь, мне надо взять кое-что в другой комнате.

Она поворачивает к нему голову и спрашивает:

— Что взять?

— Это сюрприз. Сейчас вернусь.

Он проскальзывает в свою сокровищницу и направляется к шкафчику с подарками. Выдвигает верхний ящик, где держит украшения, и находит бусы, похожие на те, что ей понравились. Он прикидывает, не подарить ли заодно один из дорогих шёлковых шарфов: ей так понравились отрезы яркой ткани, — но решает, что это будет слишком.

Вернувшись в комнату, он видит, что Рей подошла к окну. Она оборачивается к нему и дарит ему ещё одну нежную улыбку, а потом снова возвращается к медленно проплывающему Врену. Кайло вдруг становится не по себе. Её комнаты полны нарядов, украшений для волос, всевозможных милых вещиц, но впервые он дарит ей что-то лично. Вдруг ей не понравится?

Он подходит и встаёт рядом.

— Рей?

— М-м? — говорит она и поворачивает к нему голову.

— У меня... у меня есть для тебя кое-что.

И нерешительно протягивает узкую коробочку. Она обтянута тёмно-синей парчой.

Рей смотрит на коробочку, а затем снова на Кайло, после чего робко берёт её. Пробегает пальцами по ткани. Долго не открывает, просто разглядывает. Затем медленно приподнимает крышку.

Кайло придвинулся ближе, его взгляд прикован к её лицу. Он знает, что надо бы сделать шаг назад, но не может преодолеть её притяжение. Да и не хочет. Он хочет стоять настолько близко, насколько она позволит.

При виде бус Рей широко распахивает глаза. Она нерешительно вытягивает нитку из коробка и смотрит, моргая. Она молчит, и у него внутри всё обрывается. Вот дурак, болван, о чём он думал? Но тут она прикусывает нижнюю губу и улыбается. Широкая восхищённая улыбка. Рей вскидывает на него взгляд, и его сердце снова бьётся. Она говорит:

— Совсем как те бусы на Врене!

Серебряное украшение состоит из трёх тонких ниток, на которых вразнобой нанизаны тёмно-фиолетовые, зелёные, бордовые и янтарного цвета самоцветы, так что когда надеваешь, камни напоминают планетную систему. Он сразу же подумал о Рей, когда в одном из рейдов месяцев пять назад увидел эти бусы.

— Так тебе нравится? — спрашивает он с надеждой.

— Да, Кайло, они прекрасны. Спасибо.

Она ещё больше придвигается к нему, они смотрят на украшение, и их головы почти соприкасаются.

— Ты бы согласилась... согласилась надеть их для меня?

Рей поднимает глаза и коротко кивает. Ставит коробочку на стол у окна. Разглядывает застёжку, а потом подносит украшение к шее. Начинает возиться с замком, и на лице отражается досада. Рей снова принимается изучать застёжку. Ещё одна попытка, но уже ясно, что ей никогда не приходилось иметь дела ни с чем подобным. Рей сводит брови, и Кайло встревожен её расстроенным видом.

— Пожалуйста, разреши помочь.

— Сама справлюсь.

— Рей, в этом нет необходимости. Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Она смотрит на него и поджимает губы. Наконец нехотя вручает ему бусы. Поворачивается к нему спиной, и Кайло снова заворожён её тонкой шеей. Ему хочется наклониться и прижать губы к её плечу, провести дорожку из поцелуев до впадинки под ухом. Но он только осторожно заводит руки вокруг, стараясь не прикасаться. Его грудь всего в нескольких дюймах от её спины, он чувствует жар её тела. Было бы так просто сомкнуть вокруг неё руки и прижать её к себе.

Нить струится, поток энергии между ними нарастает. Хоть Рей и способна закрыть свои чувства и мысли, она не может устранить натяжение. Кайло опускает взгляд и видит, что её грудь быстро вздымается и опадает. Он пристраивает украшение на её ключицы. Пока пытается застегнуть его, не притрагиваясь к Рей, его руки дрожат. Наконец дело сделано, и он понимает, что должен отступить. Но она так близко. Он закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает её головокружительный аромат. Она пахнет морем и Рей.

Кайло так и замирает — и Нить лижет ему ладони у неё над плечами. О Сила, как же ему её не хватает. И он знает, что ей не хватает его. Рей то и дело прикасалась к нему сегодня, она даже поцеловала его...

Рей вздрагивает и поворачивается — он едва успевает убрать руки. Она смотрит ему в глаза, продолжая стоять совсем близко. Между ними не больше дюйма. Её досада на то, что не получилось надеть бусы, испарилась, и он видит во взгляде её один лишь жар.

Губы Рей приоткрыты, дыхание прерывистое. Не отрывая от него взгляда, она кладёт ладони ему на грудь, медленно скользит ими вверх и наконец запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Его дыхание сбивается. От прикосновений её рук к голове по спине бегут приятные мурашки. Но она не дала ему разрешения дотрагиваться. Она должна разрешить ему касаться её — должна. Он устал играть в эту игру, устал от этих пут.

Он заглядывает в глубину её глаз и выдыхает:

— Освободи меня, Рей.

Она ничего не говорит, только продолжает пробегать пальцами по его волосам. Из его груди вырывается низкий стон. От усилия удержать руки по швам по мускулам бежит дрожь.

Всё это время она не отрывает взгляда от его лица. Самообладание скоро оставит его. Ещё немного — и у него не останется выбора, ему придётся оттолкнуть её от себя, выбежать вон. Голосом, хриплым от страсти, он молит:

— Рей, сними цепи, развяжи меня. Пожалуйста, позволь прикасаться к тебе.

Она продолжает смотреть ему в глаза, и он видит тот миг, когда она принимает решение. Ему кажется, он мог бы утонуть в её бездонных глазах, и тут она шепчет:

— Да.

Одно это слово даёт ему волю, и он тут же рывком прижимает её к себе. Он зарывается лицом ей в шею и наконец ощущает её кожу на вкус. После месяцев страстного желания, одержимости, самоотдачи он хочет притормозить и не торопясь насладиться, но не может. Как дикий зверь, он целует и лижет, кусает и засасывает. Ох, как же он этого желал. Он стонет, не отрывая губ. Она ахает, сильнее вцепляется пальцами ему в волосы и тянет его ещё ближе.

В голове пусто, в теле — сплошное блаженство от возможности прикасаться к Рей. Он целует её всё выше, выше, пока не доходит до той впадинки под ухом — всё так, как он представлял себе. Он проводит губами по её щеке и уже собирается по-настоящему поцеловать её, но вдруг останавливается. Звериное, отчаянное желание на мгновение стихает, и на него обрушивается грандиозность этого момента.

Он никогда прежде никого не целовал. Никогда и не хотелось. Но поцеловать Рей — об этом он мечтал больше, чем о чём-либо ещё. Только её.

Он берёт её лицо в ладони, бережно держит длинными пальцами и заглядывает ей в глаза. Её зрачки расширены, глаза зовут. Он шепчет:

— Рей...

Она на миг смыкает веки, и тогда он нежно прижимает свои губы к её, и — о Сила — ничего подобного он никогда не испытывал. Она целует его в ответ, и между их губами и самым его средоточием словно натянулась струна. Все его горячечные фантазии не смогли подготовить его к такому. Он позволяет инстинкту вести его, и Нить искрит от удовольствия и единения. Он всегда был уверен во всём, что делает, и он целует Рей так, словно именно для этого создан.

Кайло знает, что принадлежал ей с того мгновения, когда впервые увидел её свирепое лицо, но отчего-то понимает, что теперь назад дороги нет. Только Рей, без неё ему не жить. Любовь к ней была отвлечённой, а теперь обрела плоть. Он хочет ещё, ещё, ещё. Он скользит языком по её бархатистым губам, и она не задумываясь открывается ему. Нежность покидает его, и он погружает язык ей в рот и берёт, требует Рей. Ей он тоже не даст повернуть назад. Она принадлежит ему, и — он знает — она больше не может этого отрицать.

Он затвердел до боли, прижимает её к себе как можно сильнее и трётся о её извивающееся тело. Мало, всегда будет мало. Не отрывая губ, Кайло подхватывает её на руки и несёт к дивану, а она не выпускает пальцы из копны его волос. Он вынужден оторваться от её губ, чтобы опустить Рей. Едва она устроилась, он тут же накрывает её своим телом и снова захватывает её рот.

Наконец, наконец, наконец. Он касается её всюду, куда только может достать, руки блуждают по её впадинам и изгибам. Он догадывался, что это будет блаженство, но чтобы настолько... Все мгновенья, что она ему дарила, лишь отдалённо давали понять, каково это будет — наконец-то быть с нею вот так. Его уносит, он весь отдаётся этому чувству.

Кайло снова хочет ощутить её кожу на вкус, но не желает прерывать поцелуй. И тут вдруг она резко отстраняется. Охваченный жаром, он в ужасе, но она принимается рвать на нём одежду, пытаясь добраться до его шеи. Он знает, что не должен, что слишком много, слишком быстро, но ему уже плевать. Он быстро избавляется от пояса и сюрко. Спрашивает одними глазами: "Продолжать?" — и она торопливо кивает. Он стягивает с тела тунику и, снова опустившись, присасывается к пульсирующей вене. Рей вскидывает руки и впивается пальцами в его обнажённую спину; он издаёт гортанный стон. Касания её маленьких рук творят с ним нечто, отчего он всё глубже тонет в этом приятном состоянии.

Теперь уже она оставляет жаркие влажные поцелуи на его плоти, и он едва может поверить, что всё это действительно с ним происходит, — спустя почти целый год с тех пор, как он возжелал её. Он прогибает спину и толкается в неё твёрдым членом; она обхватила его ногами и вжимается в ответ. Все его мечты сбываются, его распирает от того, как сильно он её любит. Неожиданно он ловит себя на том, что благодарен судьбе, что никогда не отдавался настолько никому, кроме Рей. Только Рей, всегда одна только Рей.

Он весь — чистая страсть и желание, любовь и тяга к ней. Её язык омывает его, и Кайло хочется сорвать с неё одежду, почувствовать, как они соприкоснутся кожей. Но отчего-то он чувствует, что не должен, что этот шаг делать ей.

Ждать пришлось слишком долго, он хочет вновь её поцеловать — это он и собирается сделать, как вдруг раздаётся сигнал: дроид привёз ужин. Это вырывает его из прекрасного состояния, где властвуют инстинктивные желания и заветные чувства, и он заглядывает ей в лицо. Рей хихикает и накрывает глаза ладонями. Он никогда прежде не слышал её смеха, и этот звук поселяется в потаённом местечке где-то в его груди. Какую-то часть себя девушка всё ещё, похоже, скрывает.

Кайло улыбается, глядя сверху на то, как она растопырила пальцы и смотрит одним глазком. Он отводит руки от её лица и мягко глядит на неё. Её лицо открыто, и его распирает от любви так, что перехватывает дыхание. Может быть, не страшно, если он скажет ей. Она, конечно, уже и так знает. Ему вдруг очень надо, чтобы она знала.

— Рей... я лю...

Снова звонок в дверь.

Кайло недовольно ворчит, она с улыбкой отталкивает его. Он неохотно встаёт и идёт было к двери, но тут Рей останавливает его.

— Кайло, стой — туника.

— Да это просто дроид, какая разница.

Он подходит к двери и, прежде чем открыть, оглядывается на Рей. Она раскраснелась, пучок уже давно сдался. Волосы ниспадают ей на плечи и — о звёзды — она сияет улыбкой. Предназначенной ему. Не отрывая от неё взгляда, он открывает дверь. Кто-то коротко ахает, и Кайло поворачивается к проёму, где стоит потрясённый донельзя генерал Хакс.


	21. Глава 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе вереница страданий Кайло Рена бесконечна как никогда. Галактический идиот, с палаткой в штанах, встречает на пороге Галактического менеджера среднего звена, и после этого всё идёт кувырком. В последнее время дела Галактического идиота шли слишком хорошо, и мы знали, что долго так продолжаться не может.

Сразу несколько мыслей одновременно проносятся в голове Кайло при виде Хакса с недовольным выражением лица. Самое важное — он соображает, что рыжий надоеда может увидеть распростёртую на кровати Рей, и быстро становится в дверях так, чтобы загородить обзор. Потом до него доходит, что он полураздет и всё еще твердокаменно возбуждён. Невольно хочется прикрыться, но ему неохота выдавать Хаксу своё смущение.

— Хакс, — рычит он.

— Верховный лидер, ситуация требует вашего внимания. — Генерал устремляет пристальный взгляд в лицо Кайло.

— Я сейчас несколько занят. Полагаю, это может подождать?

— Нет, не может. В эту самую минуту Сопротивление проводит скоординированную атаку на весь наш флот, и на мостике нужны вы. — Обычная невозмутимость Хакса трескается, как лёд.

Кайло слышит, как Рей ахает у него за спиной, но не оборачивается. Хочется кричать. Ну разумеется, _эта женщина_ умудрилась — даже сейчас, с расстояния световых лет — всё испортить. Он на миг зажмуривается и чувствует, как тело возвращается под контроль разума. Дело неотложное. И пусть ему хочется одного: захлопнуть дверь и вернуться к Рей, — он должен им заняться.

— Буду на мостике через десять минут, — скрепя сердце, говорит Кайло.

Хакс поджимает губы:

— Вам лучше быть там прямо сейчас, сэр.

— Десять минут, Хакс! — отвечает Кайло и захлопывает дверь перед носом недовольного генерала.

Он оборачивается к Рей и встречает её на удивление бесцветный взгляд. Ему, как всегда, хочется, чтобы она приоткрыла Нить и свои чувства. Рей встаёт и приглаживает волосы.

— Рей, мне надо идти. Хоть мне и не хочется, — говорит он, подходя к ней.

— Да, я слышала. Я понимаю, — говорит она без выражения.

Сердится на то, что его вызывают?

Он подбирает с пола тунику и сюрко и начинает одеваться. Ему становится неловко и хочется что-нибудь сказать, но ничего не приходит в голову. Наконец он вновь обретает приличный вид и становится перед Рей. Она смотрит мимо, и он не знает, как это истолковать.

— Пойдём, я провожу тебя в твои покои, — говорит он.

— Не стоит, я и сама найду дорогу. Иди. — Она отводит взгляд.

— Нет, хотя бы до дверей, но я тебя провожу.

— Ладно. — Она так и не поднимает глаз.

— Рей, что случилось?

Он медлит, потом протягивает руку и легонько проводит пальцами по её щеке. Она разрешила прикасаться к себе, и он стремится использовать любую возможность. Она сглатывает.

— Ничего, всё в порядке. День был длинный, вот и всё. Пожалуйста, просто проводи меня.

— Я.. Я не хочу бросать тебя после... Я вернусь, как только смогу.

— Я... да, хорошо, — говорит она и кивает.

Он порывисто хватает её за руку, и она не сразу, но сжимает его ладонь. Мысль о разлуке с нею после всего, что сейчас между ними было, причиняет боль. Но он бережно ведёт Рей к двери.

***

Кайло быстро шагает по коридорам. Сопротивление. Он думал, что разбил их когда-то своими безжалостными атаками в попытках найти Рей. Оказывается, нет; оказывается, Лея Органа просто так не сдаётся. Скорее всего, они надеются захватить "Добивающий". Возможно, это даже попытка вызволить Рей. Он этого не допустит. Никто никогда не отнимет у него Рей. Никто.

Он понимает, что должен собраться с мыслями, трезво взглянуть на вещи, но из головы нейдёт, как она наконец позволила прикоснуться к ней. Поцеловать её. Он целовал её, обнимал, отдавался ей, и всё это пошло прахом. Он добавляет ещё один пункт обвинения ко всё растущему списку грехов _этой женщины_.

В тот миг, когда он выходит на мостик, ему хочется в бой, избыть хоть немного терзающие его напряжение и ярость. Естественно, ему самому не ринуться в гущу сражения — статус обязывает планировать, приказывать и перепоручать задания.

Он окидывает взглядом сцену, которая открылась ему, и наконец слегка успокаивается. Офицеры снуют туда-сюда, напряжённо переговариваются. Кругом царит едва сдерживаемый хаос, Хакс разглядывает карту текущих позиций флота.

— Хакс! — рявкает Кайло. — Доложить обстановку!

Хакс быстро оборачивается к нему и говорит:

— Оценочно тридцать минут назад Сопротивление атаковало пять наших кораблей. "Аэрон", "Таркин" и "Доминион" двигались в конвое близ Внешнего кольца. Во время последнего сеанса связи они сообщили, что все три корабля под сильным огнём. "Восход" осуществлял разведку на месте бывшей системы Хосниан и пока держится. "Бесстрашный" следовал к системе Хот — о нём ничего не слышно с момента, когда он первый раз доложил о появлении Сопротивления.

— Почему не сработала система раннего оповещения? Атаку такого масштаба невозможно подготовить незаметно.

— Не могу сказать точно, сэр. Несомненно, это катастрофический провал разведки.

— Мы можем оказать поддержку кому-нибудь из них?

— Нет, Верховный лидер. Врен — отдалённая планета, наше последнее... путешествие увело нас далеко от флота. 

Кайло замечает, как Хакс обрывает себя, но не обращает внимания. Лететь на Врен было необходимо.

В тот же миг щёлкает передатчик:

— Это "Бесстрашный", "Бесстрашный" вызывает "Добивающий".

Незнакомый Кайло офицер отвечает:

— Это "Добивающий", рапортуйте.

— Наши щиты отказали, нас берут на абордаж. Повторяю, нас берут на абордаж.

***

Раннее утро после долгой безотрадной ночи. Полный разгром. Сопротивление уничтожило два "Звёздных разрушителя": "Аэрон" и "Доминион" — и попыталось захватить "Бесстрашный". Проведать Рей, немного поспать — а потом надо увидеться с Вайланом и Натаном. Вайлан служил на "Доминионе", а "Натан" — на "Бесстрашном". "Аэрон" был кораблём Демиана. Воспоминание колет сердце. Надо будет снова собрать рыцарей вместе, как только Джашад и Палек закончат дела с Кри. Пострадали все корабли, кроме палековского "Предела".

Сопротивлению почему-то удалось найти и атаковать только самые крупные и важные корабли. Это малая доля флота, и всё же Принцесса поразила самые значительные и мощные цели. Кайло оставляет Хаксу разбираться с этим, ему самому надо возвращаться к Рей.

Пожалуй, никогда ещё не было так трудно не отвлекаться, как в эту ночь. Он всё время соскальзывал мыслями к Рей, к вспышкам жара, к взывающей плоти.

Он возвращается к её покоям; он обещал вернуться, как только сможет. Он зол на всех — всех, кроме Рей. Сетью осведомителей определённо надо заняться — так дать захватить себя врасплох! Такого не должно было случиться. Кто-то где-то явно сливает информацию Сопротивлению. Первый Порядок превосходит их в численности, в кораблях, в вооружении — во всём. И всё же этой занозе Лее Органе опять удалось совершить невозможное.

Негодование растёт, когда он осознаёт, что придётся больше времени уделять стратегии и тактике, а значит, меньше времени останется для Рей.

Рей. Нельзя вламываться к ней вот так. Он останавливается и делает глубокий вдох. Погружается в воспоминание о том, как великолепно было целовать её, и чувствует как утихает гнев. Он прокручивает в голове мгновения, когда он вновь и вновь прикасался губами к её губам.

Кажется, он мог бы неделями просто целовать её и довольствоваться этим. Он никогда не переживал такой близости, такой доверительности. Он даже не знал, что возможно чувствовать столько всего одновременно. Внезапно всё, кроме возможности быть с Рей, теряет значение, и он быстрым шагом вновь направляется к её покоям.

Оказавшись наконец у её двери, тихонько стучит. Он знает, что ещё очень рано, но надеется, что она проснулась. Он вымотан, но просто хочет увидеться с ней, хоть на минуточку, прежде чем пойти к себе и лечь. За дверью тишина, и он стучит снова, чуть громче. Прождав, возможно, дольше, чем следовало бы, он уверяется, что она спит.

На мгновение он воображает, как войдёт, проскользнёт к ней в постель, обнимет её и заснёт, крепко прижимая её к груди. Но он понимает, что один вечер страсти ещё не даёт ему на это права. Уходить трудно, однако он заставляет себя отлипнуть от её двери и идёт к себе.

***

Он поспал пару часов и возвращается к её двери. Ему снились такие упоительно-сладкие, такие живые сны. Теперь, когда он знает, каково это — чувствовать её под собой, они вознеслись на такие высоты чувственности, где прежде не бывали. Он жаждет притянуть её к себе, вновь ощутить её сладкие губы. Иного он и не желает и готов целовать её столько, сколько она позволит.

Он уверенно стучится и тут же слышит движение за дверью. Славно, она идёт. Он ловит себя на том, что улыбается до ушей от предвкушения. Он ждёт Рей, весь в нетерпении, но время тянется, а она не отвечает. Он стучит снова, уже громче. Он чувствует, что она рядом, по ту сторону двери. Почему она не открывает?

— Рей? — зовёт он через дверь.

В ответ — тишина. Он никогда не пользовался звонком, потому что они условились о стуке, но сейчас жмёт на кнопку.

— Рей?

Что-то не так? Ей плохо? Почему он не чувствует ничего через Нить, почему она не зовёт его? Он слышит возню, и в нём нарастает раздражение. Что за игры?

— Рей! — кричит он.

— Я не хочу тебя видеть, — отвечает она наконец.

При звуке её голоса его заливает облегчение, но потом до него доходит смысл её слов. Она... не хочет его видеть? 

— Рей, умоляю, что случилось? Что-то не так?

— Просто уйди, — доносится сквозь дюрасталь её приглушённый голос.

— Что?

Но ведь она... Между ними произошло столько... Не может быть.

— Пожалуйста, уйди, — повторяет она.

— Ну нет. После такого, как вчера, не уходят.

Она не может так поступить, не может. Сердце бухает в груди. Воспоминания о тех разах, когда она захлопывала перед ним Нить, обрушиваются на него. Бессилие, болезненное томление. Бесконечные ночи в тоске по ней, часы, что он провёл, штурмуя её стены, — всё вместе вскипает внутри, и горло сжимается. Как она может? Неужели всё, что было между ними, ничего для неё не значит? Эта мысль обжигает холодом, о Создатель, нет...

Шлем давит и мешает — Кайло срывает его с головы и швыряет об пол. Упирается лбом в дверь. Кладёт ладонь на поверхность, и у него возникает странное чувство, что её рука там же, только с той стороны.

— Рей, прошу тебя.

— Нет, Кайло. Вчерашний вечер был ошибкой. Всё было ошибкой... ужины, Врен... прикосновения. Я не должна была поддаваться, — говорит она твёрдо. 

— Поддаваться? 

Она что, думает, что прошлый вечер был... слабостью? Он не может подавить растущий внутри ужас.

— Это Нить. Это из-за неё я теряю себя, забываю, что я чувствую на самом деле, во что я верю, кто я есть.

— Что? Нет. Нет! Ты же не хочешь сказать... что... — умоляет он.

Он закрывает глаза и кладёт на дверь другую ладонь.

— Хочу! Меня здесь быть не должно, моё место рядом с Леей, с Сопротивлением. А я вместо этого купилась на роскошные наряды, красивые побрякушки... обещания найти семью... — В её голосе сквозит отчаяние.

— Прекрати, пожалуйста. Просто впусти меня. Давай поговорим. О Создатель, Рей, не поступай так со мной. Вчерашний вечер для меня — всё! Ты для меня всё. Ты должна впустить меня. — Он открывает глаза и скребёт дверь.

— Нет. Я не хочу тебя видеть.

Только не это. Сил нет. Он не допустит, теперь всё иначе.

— Нет, Рей, я же говорил: я не позволю так со мной обращаться. Не смей отгораживаться от меня, хватит!

Он решительно стягивает перчатки. Как только он окажется внутри, они поговорят, и она образумится. Он не позволит себя прогнать. Кайло кладёт ладонь на сканер. Ничего не происходит. Ещё попытка — дверь не срабатывает. Он торопливо набирает код, но устройство не принимает его. Что она сделала?

— Что ты сделала, Рей? Что ты натворила!

Она не отвечает.

— Рей! — ревёт он.

— Я взломала дверь. Ты не сможешь войти.

Его дыхание учащается, неистовая ярость вскипает в крови. Он не позволит так с собой обращаться. 

— Рей, — рычит он угрожающе, — сейчас же открой дверь.

— Нет.

— Да, Рей. Невозможно отрицать, как мы нужны друг другу, особенно после вчерашнего. Я чувствовал, как ты отзывалась, чувствовал.

— Это всего лишь Нить. Это ничего не значит.

— Нет. Нет! _Нет!_

Не может быть. Он не допустит... Да тут и делать ничего не надо. Может, Рей и способна перекрыть для него Нить, но сейчас их разделяет только металлическая панель. Меч оказывается в руке, и Кайло принимается рубить дверь.

— Что ты делаешь? — вскрикивает Рей.

— Если ты не откроешь дверь, я её выломаю, — клянётся он в ярости, перекрывая голосом ритмичный грохот.

— Не смей!

— Не сметь? Не сметь?! Да я что угодно посмею, лишь бы удержать тебя.

— Остановись, пожалуйста! — упрашивает она.

— Ничто меня не остановит, ты — моя! — кричит он, вырубая в металле оранжевые борозды.

— Тебе разве мало того, что ты уже отнял у меня? Ты и так сделал меня своей шлюхой! — выплёвывает она.

Это слово прожигает его насквозь, и меч гаснет в мгновение ока. Ярость испаряется, и на её место приходит ужас. 

— Что? — выдыхает он.

— Тебе мало, что ты превратил меня в подобие моей матери, в содержанку?

О Создатель, она думает... нет, это слишком, это слишком больно. Он готов отдать ей всё, всю душу без остатка, а она думает, что... Мысли вылетают из головы, остаётся только невыносимая мука. Словно бездна разверзлась под ним, и он наконец осознаёт, как всё ещё бесконечно далеки они друг от друга. Он же любит её, она никогда не будет для него... он даже про себя не может выговорить это слово.

Боль охватывает его, и он словно падает в пропасть, пол уходит из-под ног, коридор плывёт перед глазами. Лезвие, ему нужно его лезвие. Меч выпадает из ослабевших пальцев, и Кайло, спотыкаясь, бредёт к себе. Взор застилают слёзы.

Кое-как удаётся отпереть дверь. Пошатываясь, он заходит к себе, и дверь захлопывается за ним. Не глядя он нашаривает нож. Падает в кресло. "Шлюха, шлюха, _шлюха_..." — Слово вгрызается в сердце. Его прекрасный непорочный светоч думает, что превратился в шлюху...

Кайло закатывает рукав и дрожащей рукой ведёт острым лезвием по нежной коже предплечья. Он даже не замечает раскрывшейся раны и вновь рассекает плоть. По лицу катятся горячие слёзы; его память о сердечном тепле, о доверии растерзана и залита кровью, как и его исполосованная рука.

Для неё это ничего не значит. О Сила, неужто она решила, что должна расплатиться за бусы? Но она так смотрела на него, словно желала. _Его_ желала. Она могла бы стать для него самой родной. Той, кто никогда не покинет. Той, кто всегда будет рядом. Никаких закрытых дверей и запоздалых встреч. Никаких скитаний длиною в месяцы, только чтобы сбежать от него. Она предназначена ему.

Воспоминания обрушиваются на него, мучительные в новом свете. Её нежное личико, когда она смотрела на него снизу вверх, её глаза, распахнутые и сияющие. Как их пальцы скользили и сплетались, а между ними проскакивали искры. Её руки в его волосах, когда она обнимала его. Ничего. Для неё это ничего не значит. Святое поругано, сокровище втоптано в грязь.

Из горла вырывается вопль раненого зверя. Он всё продолжает резать себя, но это не помогает. Ничего не получается. Он ей не нужен. Он никогда никому не будет нужен. Может быть, она права, и Нить ничего не значит. Может, это просто наведённое влечение. Он никогда не находил в архивах ничего определённого. Нет, это невозможно... этого просто не может быть. Он знает, что любит её. Что даже без всякой Нити всегда будет любить её. Еще до того, как Нить возникла, едва он увидел Рей, он был весь её.

Он всхлипывает от бессилия — почему не помогает? — и вновь проводит ножом по руке. Рука вся в крови, и течёт она уже очень быстро. Он знает, что это опасно, знает, что зашёл слишком далеко, но не может остановиться. Он не знает, как ещё унять невыносимую агонию, которая разрывает грудь. Рей решила, что она для него шлюха...

Он резко вздрагивает, почувствовав маленькую ладонь на своём запястье.

— Хватит, Кайло, перестань! — произносит голос, полный отчаяния.

Он поднимает голову, почти ничего не видя от слёз. Она здесь.

— Рей?

Должно быть, ему мерещится. Он потерял слишком много крови. Она отвергла его. Он ей не нужен. Её здесь быть не может.

— О Сила, Кайло, что ты наделал? — В голосе Рей слышится страх.

Почему она напугана?

Она забирает нож из его пальцев.

— Нет, стой, мне это нужно, — упрашивает он.

— Нет, не нужно. Отпусти, Кайло. Отпусти. Сейчас же.

Нить наполняется ею, и её свет овевает его разбитое сердце. Рей клубится и вьется в его груди, и внезапно ему становится не так больно.

— Ладно, Рей. 

Он позволяет ей забрать нож.

Странный свет обволакивает его руку, и он с отстранённым восхищением смотрит, как его кожа срастается. Рей не закрывает Нить, и он чувствует себя будто пьяным. Он медленно моргает. Сильные чувства текут сквозь него, и он не вполне понимает, чьи они. Сильный страх. Что-то тёплое и нежное, чему нет названия. Отчаянное замешательство, которое он улавливал прежде. Должно быть, её. Сладостное облегчение. Это может быть его — раз Рей здесь. Рей, Рей, _Рей_.

Она сжимает в ладонях его лицо, её глаза широко распахнуты. Полны боли. Кто причинил ей боль? Он найдёт их; они дорого за это заплатят.

— Зачем ты это делаешь, Кайло, зачем? 

В её голосе тревога. Он должен вернуться к ней, он нужен Рей. Он встряхивает головой, чтобы разогнать туман перед глазами.

— Я так перепугалась, — выдыхает она.

Она обнимает его и прижимает к себе. М-м-м. Как хорошо. Но что-то было неправильно. Что? Что-то, связанное с Рей.... Комната медленно обретает чёткость, и он видит повсюду кровь. Его нож. Ему нужен был нож.

Воспоминание рывком возвращает его в настоящее. Она заперлась от него, отвергла его. Она не хотела его видеть. Она здесь только из сострадания. К нему самому это не имеет отношения.

Он кладёт руки ей на плечи и отталкивает от себя, а потом сам закрывает Нить. Он не примет её жалости. Недоумение омрачает её взгляд. Он встаёт и отворачивается от неё. 

— Кайло?

— Что, Рей?

Тоска пускает корни в пустоте, которую она оставила в его груди.

— Нам стоит сходить в медотсек. Я залечила рану, но не уверена насчёт потери крови.

Нам? Ясно как день, что нет никаких "нас", если говорить о ней. 

— У меня в голове проясняется. Исцеление Силой обычно достаточно глубокий процесс, который восполняет и потерю крови, — говорит он сухо.

— Но ты вёл себя очень... странно.

— Что ж, это проходит.

Ни в какой медотсек он не пойдёт.

Он чувствует прикосновение к локтю и застывает. Хочется то ли сбросить её руку, то ли сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — мягко просит она и тянет его за руку. 

Он прикрывает глаза.

— Пожалуйста, Кайло.

Он смотрит в потолок.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет она.

Наконец он позволяет развернуть себя лицом к ней, но смотрит поверх её головы. Он не готов встречаться лицом к лицу с тем, сколько боли она ему причинила.

— Я... прости меня, — шепчет она.

— За что? — говорит он без выражения.

— Я чувствовала.... Я чувствовала всё.

Ну разумеется, чувствовала. Кайло ждёт, что она скажет дальше, но она молчит.

Потом он холодно спрашивает:

— Зачем ты здесь?

Она же ясно дала понять, что испытывает к нему.

— Я... когда ты так внезапно перестал ломиться ко мне в дверь, я забеспокоилась. Открыла Нить и увидела, что ты делаешь.

Её голос, дрожащий и полный тревоги, наконец заставляет посмотреть на неё. Она в своей вчерашней одежде, светлая туника перепачкана кровью. Её трясёт. На лице дорожки от слёз, но не могла же она плакать о нём.

— Я так испугалась. — Её голос дрожит. — На какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что уже слишком поздно. Я думала, я не смогу остановить кровь... Я думала, ты умрёшь.

— Это бы сразу решило все твои трудности, не так ли?

Она отшатывается:

— Нет, я не хочу такого.

— Разве я не сделал тебя своей шлюхой? — холодно бросает он.

Она зажмуривается, а когда вновь открывает глаза, страдание, которое плещется в них, пронизывает его насквозь. Ему нестерпимо хочется утешить её, и он поражается противоречивости своего сердца.

— Я чувствовала, как на тебя подействовали эти слова. На самом деле это неправда. Я просто... я совсем запуталась, Кайло. То, что я чувствую рядом с тобой... Нить... Я уже не понимаю, кто я есть. Я никогда не испытывала ничего подобного. Прикасаться к тебе... это словно вернуться домой... а у меня никогда не было дома. Но всё, что ты натворил... и что ещё будешь творить... Я не знаю, как мне быть рядом и остаться при этом собой.

Прикасаться к нему — как вернуться домой? Надежда, робкая надежда расцветает в груди, и он словно вновь обретает способность дышать.

— Но... ты хочешь? Быть рядом со мной?

— Да... Помоги мне Создатель, да.

Рей хочет быть с ним. Она сама не верит в те ужасные слова. После всего, что случилось, ему отчаянно необходимо обнять её, но он боится. Он не знает, сможет ли оправиться, если она снова оттолкнёт его. Она стоит, крепко обхватив себя руками, и кажется такой маленькой. Он чувствует себя разбитым, растерзанным, но знает, что объятия успокоят и исцелят их обоих. Он собирает всё своё мужество, тянется к ней и ждёт, что она прильнёт к нему.

Она проскальзывает в его объятия, и он прижимает её к себе со всей силой. Он оказывается не готов к ошеломляющему потоку чувств и вздрагивает. Утешение, исцеление, единение бьются и пронизывают всё его существо, и он надеется, что она чувствует то же самое.

— Мы найдём способ, Рей. Я сделаю всё, что потребуется, — обещает он.

Они стоят так некоторое время, и он ощущает, что Рей перестала дрожать. Он укладывает её голову к себе на грудь, а она гладит его по спине. Это так правильно — когда она вновь прижимается к нему. Буря и хаос миновали, и он слегка толкается в Нить. Рей приоткрывает канал, и он слышит эхо её чувств. Её ужас от возможности потерять его. Жирный след стыда — он хмурится, но затем чувствует, как хорошо и спокойно ей в его объятиях.

Он замечает характерный металлический запах. Ну да, они же оба в крови. 

— Тебе надо вымыться и переодеться, — шепчет он ей в волосы.

Она отстраняется и поднимает взгляд:

— Нам обоим надо.

— Я отведу тебя в твои покои. Мы приведём себя в порядок, а потом поговорим. 

Он предпочёл бы не заводить об этом разговор, но надо как-то разобраться. Ему надо понять, что он такого сделал, отчего ей так стыдно. Ему и самому непросто справиться с собственными задетыми чувствами. На этот раз они не станут просто оставлять всё позади — они обсудят то, что произошло. 

— Поговорим?

— Мне кажется, давно пора это сделать, разве нет?

Она ничего не отвечает, только кивает.

Он нехотя отступает и берёт её руку.

— Пойдём.

— Постой... Мне надо кое-что тебе сказать про мои комнаты.

— Что?

— После того как ты пытался проникнуть внутрь, дверь перестала открываться.

— Тогда как ты сюда попала? — спрашивает он в недоумении.

Она прикусывает губу и говорит:

— Ну, я как бы применила Силу, чтобы выбить дверь. И теперь у меня нет двери. Вообще.

— Ты проломила дверь Силой?

Она же говорила, что умеет только левитировать мелкие предметы и лечить неглубокие раны. У него в голове выстраивается одна мысль.

Она тревожно смотрит на него.

— Я была в отчаянии. Мне надо было к тебе. Я даже не знаю, как у меня это получилось...

Она стремилась попасть к нему, помочь ему — и это вызвало такой скачок возможностей? Эта мысль помогает задавить боль, которая всё еще пульсирует в нём.

Не выпуская её руку, он касается свободной ладонью её лица.

— Я не хотел тебя пугать, — говорит он с нежностью.

— Кайло, ты, наверное, не понимаешь. Напугал — это мягко сказано. Но... это подождёт. Как ты сказал, мы ещё поговорим. Ладно, пойдём ко мне.

Она поворачивается и тянет его за руку. Его пальцы соскальзывают с её щеки. Он останавливает её:

— Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты _купалась_ , когда у тебя нет входной двери. Воспользуйся моей ванной. Я велю дроиду принести тебе чистую одежду и пошлю ремонтную бригаду прямо сейчас починить тебе дверь. Если они не успеют до вечера, я приготовлю тебе временные покои.

— Хорошая мысль, но посылать за одеждой дроида не обязательно. Я сама схожу. Cейчас вернусь.

Она отпускает его руку и идёт к дверям.

— Я тебя провожу, — говорит он и направляется вслед за ней.

— Да тут идти всего ничего.

— Я знаю.

Он совершенно не готов отпустить её от себя. 

Она оборачивается и с любопытством заглядывает ему в лицо. Склоняет голову набок и говорит:

— Прости. Я знаю, что больно ранила тебя. Я слабо различала твои мысли, но пережила все твои чувства.

Он слегка кивает, ему неловко оттого, что она чувствовала его в таком разбитом состоянии.

Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда она вдруг обхватывает его, и лишь через секунду соображает обнять её в ответ.

— Я так рада, что ты цел, — говорит она, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

Она снова в его объятиях. Всё будет хорошо, он проследит за этим.


	22. Глава 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За всю главу Галактическому идиоту удаётся не совершить ни одного совершенно идиотского поступка. Галактическая подружка делится с ним воспоминанием о вчерашнем вечере, и они оба начинают залечивать раны. Возможно, он даже скажет ей три словечка, которые ей так нужно услышать.

Вода стекает по телу Кайло. Он пытается прийти в себя после всего случившегося. Рей уже освежилась и переоделась и ждёт его в гостиной. Грудь теснит, в чувствах — кавардак. Рей разбила ему сердце, а потом собрала по осколочкам. Он как будто даже чувствует трещины, по которым оно раскололось.

Он всегда знал, что любовь к ней делает его слабей, а теперь понимает, что весь в её власти. Вся его жизнь в её руках, и ему вдруг становится страшно. Что она с ним сделала, что ещё может с ним сделать? Пытаясь успокоиться, он вспоминает, как она выбила дверь, чтобы примчаться к нему. Но перед этим она не пустила его на порог, и пустота в груди от этого так и не уходит.

И так было всегда: она постоянно отвергала его чувства. Он думал, что уже привык к этому. Но так было до того, как она оказалась рядом, как у него появилась возможность поговорить с ней по душам, выразить свою любовь. Рей сказала, что хочет остаться с ним, но как он может ей верить? Он никогда бы не подумал, что будет так бояться из-за Рей.

После полного доверия она наглухо закрылась от него, и внутри осталась такая дыра, что даже надежды и мечты перестали служить опорой. На краю его сознания всегда сидел кусачий страх, что она никогда не примет его; теперь он в точности знает, что с ним станет в таком случае. Надо как-то убедить её, что иного исхода, чем построить жизнь вместе, быть не может.

Он выключает воду и вытирается. Надевает тунику и штаны. С сапогами даже не думает возиться.

Кайло выходит из спальни и видит, что Рей сидит на диване. Она поворачивает к нему голову, глядит настороженно. Её волосы, ещё влажные после омовения, рассыпались по плечам. На ней шёлковое платье темно-бордового цвета с длинными рукавами, застёгнутое спереди на изящные пуговки. Платье скрывает всё тело от ключиц до самых лодыжек, и только голые стопы выглядывают из-под края. Интересно, она специально выбрала этот закрытый фасон? И это после всего, что между ними было. Душу рвёт. Кайло сглатывает комок. Ему хочется лелеять вчерашнее воспоминание, но страшно, что оно всегда будет замарано.

Он окидывает взглядом гостиную и видит, что дроиды убрали все следы его слабости. Закрыть бы всё это на замок, а самим перебраться к Рей. Оставаться здесь не хочется, но новую дверь в её покоях только начали устанавливать.

Он медленно подходит к Рей. В комнате царит какое-то странное настроение. Кайло по-прежнему со всей остротой ощущает её неприятие и не может забыть жестокие слова. Голова немного болит после слёз, и ему не по себе от необходимости обсудить всё, что произошло. Душа наизнанку и кровоточит. И ещё ему неловко оттого, как сильно она ему нужна. Как сильно она всегда ему нужна.

Кайло садится на своё обычное место возле неё — не слишком близко. Она как будто нервничает, но придвигается ближе. Ему хочется сгрести её к себе, но он понятия не имеет, по каким правилам играть.

— Рей, я не знаю, дозволено ли мне прикасаться к тебе, — говорит он негромко.

— Я... да. Да, ты можешь ко мне прикасаться. — Она вздыхает и чуть улыбается ему, и от этого боль в груди немного стихает.

Ему ужасно хочется притянуть её в свои объятия, но боязно: как бы не перегнуть. После небольшого колебания он берёт её за руку и переплетает свои пальцы с её. Тут же становится легче, но лицо Рей омрачает тень.

— Что не так? — спрашивает он.

— Просто... просто... сложно думать, когда мы притрагиваемся друг к другу.

— С одной стороны, да, но, с другой, так ведь легче. Правда? — Он поглаживает её ладонь большим пальцем и смотрит.

Рей вздрагивает, поднимает глаза и говорит:

— Вроде как. Не разберусь. Но давай об этом потом. А сейчас мне надо знать, что с Сопротивлением.

Ах. Да. Она желает знать про друзей.

— Они уничтожили два "Звёздных разрушителя" со всем экипажем и захватили третий, — сухо говорит он.

— А их корабли? Есть подбитые? — Она глядит с тревогой.

— Нет. Операция была исключительно хорошо спланирована. Мы не можем знать наверняка, пока аналитики не дадут своё заключение, но Сопротивление, похоже, раздобыло особо секретные данные. А иначе откуда такая точность?

Он с отвращением кривит губу и изо всех сил старается держаться ровно. Обсуждать неудачу совершенно не хочется.

— Даже не знаю, какие испытывать по этому поводу чувства, — говорит Рей.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Она хмурит лоб.

— После знакомства с Кес, и, конечно, с Финном, никак не могу разобраться. Все эти штурмовики, не говоря уж обо всех других... Я желаю Сопротивлению победы, но так устала от гибели людей.

При имени Финна в Кайло вскипает гнев, но ему сейчас не до этого.

— И это после всего, что я рассказал тебе о том, как я вижу будущее галактики? Ты продолжаешь поддерживать Сопротивление? — удручённо спрашивает он.

— Ну разумеется! Я чётко тебе сказала, что не согласна с твоим взглядом на вещи. Мне по душе некоторые твои воззрения, но не по душе подход. — Она говорит всё более пылко и забирает руку из его ладони.

Он старается не паниковать.

— Так, значит, стоило Хаксу упомянуть вчера Сопротивление, как всё изменилось.

Кайло не хочет, чтобы она уводила разговор в сторону. Речь о них, а не о политике. Рей обхватывает себя руками и опускает взгляд на колени.

— Ничего не изменилось. Просто я очнулась, — тихо говорит она.

— Очнулась?

Он вспоминает тот миг, когда до него дошло, что его выставили вон, и заранее пугается того, что может вот-вот сорваться с её губ. Боится боли, которую Рей, что бы ни сказала, причинит ему. Она вскидывает на него глаза и говорит:

— С тобой я как во сне. Теряю связь с тем, во что верю. До того как ты... привёз меня сюда, я обещала себе, что никогда не поддамся зову Нити. Но вот я здесь, прошла всего неделя, а мы уже... ну, сам знаешь. — Её лицо заливает краска стыда.

От муки в её глазах его словно рвёт на части. Он придвигается ближе и медленно поднимает руку к её лицу. Рей округляет глаза, но не отстраняется. Он кладёт ладонь ей на щёку и заглядывает в омут её глаз.

— Нет, Рей. Пожалуйста, не надо стыдиться. Прошу тебя.

Кайло проводит большим пальцем по её коже, и Рей медленно закрывает глаза.

— Не получается, — шепчет она.

Он поднимает другую руку и вот уже держит её лицо в своих ладонях.

— Пожалуйста, взгляни на меня.

Она открыла глаза, но отводит взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, Рей.

Наконец она переводит свои милые ореховые глаза на него. Она похожа на заблудившуюся малышку.

— Нет ничего постыдного в том, что было между нами. Это было прекрасно.

Для него это было самое чистое, самое сокровенное переживание. Он должен объяснить ей. Рей не должно быть стыдно. Она такая славная, такая хорошая. Нет ничего на свете, чего ей следовало бы стыдиться.

По её щеке соскальзывает слеза.

— Ох, Рей... моё сокровище. Ты ничего дурного не сделала.

— Сделала.

— Нет, нет, — утешает он.

— Ты не понимаешь, — бормочет она.

— Так объясни.

— Я не знаю как... — говорит она.

— Рей, лю... радость моя, пожалуйста, объясни мне. Мне кажется, ты не понимаешь, чем стал для меня вчерашний вечер. Знать, что ты стыдишься такого особенного, такого неповторимого... Рей, как же это больно. — Его голос срывается, и он сам удивлён, что проболтался о том, как сильно его это задело.

Она кладёт ладонь поверх его руки и крепче прижимает его пальцы к своему лицу. Глядит с грустью и молчит.

— Я так давно хотел прожить этот миг с тобой, быть с тобой. Раз ты... раз тебе стыдно, мне надо понять почему, — молит он.

Она не отводит глаз, и он видит в них, как набегают и отхлынывают самые разные чувства. Видит желание и нежность (и старается не слишком обнадёживаться). Видит сожаление и боль, и тут уж он не знает, что и думать.

— Может... может, лучше я тебе покажу, — осторожно предлагает она.

Вот это неожиданно. Однако последнее время она всё охотней открывает для него Нить.

— Если тебе так проще.

— Да, думаю, проще.

Она убирает его ладони со своего лица, проскальзывает ему под руку и льнёт к нему. Когда её голова покоится у него на груди, ему трудно сосредоточиться; хочется прижать её к себе и потеряться в ней. Но это слишком важно. Ему надо понять.

— Ну, ты готов? — спрашивает она, на мгновение вскинув взгляд.

— Да, Рей.

Но он оказывается не готов, совсем не готов к урагану эмоций, который ударяет его в грудь. На его памяти, сам он никогда не испытывал столько противоречивых чувств. Одно захлёстывает другое, и он не знает, за что ухватиться. Отвращение к самой себе и страсть, привязанность и страх. И то тёплое нежное чувство, которому он не может найти название. Слишком много. В какой-то миг до него доходит, что Рей делится с ним воспоминанием о вчерашнем вечере.

Он слышит, как Хакс произносит: "Сопротивление", — Рей опускает взгляд и видит, в каком она виде. Мысли о Лее и Финне бьются, волна за волной. В её груди расцветает ужас. В голове бесконечное: "Что я наделала? Что я наделала?" А сердце так и полнится теплом к нему.

Он отгоняет гнев, который непроизвольно вскипает в нём при виде образов той женщины и предателя, и старается сосредоточиться на одной только Рей и её чувствах.

Она перепугана насмерть, по нему прокатывается её стыд. Она решает, что должна скрыть от него перелом в настроении, пока сама не поймёт, что чувствует. Она удерживается от того, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда он проводит пальцами по её щеке.

Мысль, что её чуть не передёрнуло от его прикосновения, ранит его где-то глубоко внутри. Ему хочется отстраниться и поклясться ей, что он никогда не хотел вызвать в ней такие чувства, но она не даёт ему покинуть свои воспоминания.

Вот они у её двери, и он чувствует, с каким трудом она пожимает ему руку в ответ. Его сердце вновь рвётся на части, по тем самым швам, по которым она недавно его разорвала. А вот она снова у себя, смотрит на свои покои словно другими глазами. Роскошь такая, какой она и представить себе не могла. Рей кидается в спальню, открывает шкаф и видит десятки, десятки платьев, каждое из которых могло бы кормить её целый год. Вскидывает руку к шее и касается бус.

Она подходит к зеркалу и разглядывает своё отражение. Её пальцы всё ещё у горла, она разглядывает жуткие красноватые отметины, которые он оставил на её коже. Она прикасается к этим следам страсти, и её глаза наполняются слезами. Первый проблеск "шлюхи" щекочет её сознание. У него перехватывает дыхание от того, как отвратительна она самой себе. И это после его поцелуя...

Она пытается расстегнуть бусы, но неприятный подарок никак не получается снять. Она возится, дёргает и наконец с жалобным возгласом срывает украшение с шеи. Драгоценные камни разлетаются во все стороны. Шумные всхлипы вырываются из её груди, она вдруг срывается с места, бежит в ванную, и там её безудержно рвёт. Кайло поверить не может: всё это из-за него.

Рей вспоминает: Кри рассказал ей, что её мать была продажной женщиной. Отдавалась за спайс. Кайло чувствует, как концы сходятся с концами в её голове. Он окружил её дорогими вещами, позаботился о том, чтобы дни её проходили в праздности. Он небрежно отвалил Кри больше кредитов, чем она могла себе вообразить. Надо же расплатиться? И её снова тошнит.

Кайло отчаянно хочется вырваться из этого воспоминания и заверить её, что она не как мать, что она другая... что она не продавалась. Но он заставляет себя смотреть дальше.

Рей опускается на колени и принимается раскачиваться вперед-назад.

— Чем я лучше матери? Всего-то чуточка внимания и красивые бусы. — Она обхватывает голову руками и всхлипывает: — Что я наделала? Что я наделала? — Поднимает глаза к потолку и молит: — Лея, помоги. Я совсем запуталась. — Потом перебирается в уголок, ложится на холодную плитку и плачет. — Я ему позволила. Недели не продержалась. — Затем замирает на полу и шепчет: — Я сама этого хотела.

Потом поднимается на ноги и, пошатываясь, возвращается в спальню. Там замечает поблёскивающий бриллиант и тянется подобрать его. И вот она ползает на четвереньках, отыскивает и собирает камни. Одного не хватает. Рей принимается остервенело искать его и наконец находит янтарную бусину-солнце. Она облегчённо выдыхает и, дрожа, встаёт.

Находит тряпицу и кладёт на неё горсточку камней. Затем собирает концы ткани, старательно завязывает лентой для волос и повязывает её вокруг шеи. Узелок с драгоценными камнями ложится ей на грудь рядом с сердцем. Рей гладит его пальцами и сама ненавидит себя за то, что ей так дорог этот знак его внимания, но не может от него отказаться.

Приходит мысль о побеге, но Рей не знает, куда бежать, где Сопротивление. А в душе свербит, что она обещала не сбегать. Что она не хочет уходить...

Тогда она решает, что, раз сама уйти не может, то не подпустит его к себе. Это Нить лишила её воли. И если Рей не может справиться с собой, надо прекратить их свидания.

Он наблюдает за тем, как она обшаривает комнаты в поисках чего-нибудь, что сгодится в инструменты. Всю ночь она не спит, ковыряется в двери, и наконец — получилось. Убедившись, что он к ней не войдёт, Рей едва не падает на постель. Но останавливается, глядит на роскошные покрывала и подушки... и укладывается на полу. Даже одеяло не берёт. Сворачивается калачиком и проваливается в сон без сновидений.

У него больше нету сил. Она изводит себя тем, чем должно дорожить. Надо объяснить ей, помочь понять, что угодно — только бы остановить натиск недопонимания.

— Рей, — толкается он в Нить.

— Нет! Ты увидишь всё.

— Нет, пожалуйста, мне надо поговорить с тобой об этом. Ты ошибаешься, всё это не так, это не то, чего я хочу, что я чувствую, — говорит он через Нить.

Он перекрывает канал — она отстраняется от него и съёживается на краешке дивана. Он опускается перед ней на колени, протягивает руку и пальцами приподнимает её голову так, чтобы она смотрела на него. Её лицо бесстрастно.

— Рей... — нежно говорит он. — Что я такого сделал, что заставило тебя думать, что я жду... платы за то, что я для тебя делаю?

— А зачем же ещё ты бы стал это делать? На Джакку никто никогда ничего бесплатно не делает. Особенно мужчины.

— Так ты решила, что, раз я пытаюсь отыскать твою семью, создал тут для тебя приятную обстановку, подарил красивые бусы... ты решила, что я всё это делаю, потому что ожидаю... получить доступ к твоему телу? — спрашивает он с отвращением.

Она пожимает плечами и, ещё больше сгорбившись, опускает взгляд.

— Видимо, яблоко от яблони недалеко падает.

— Нет, радость моя, нет... — Продолжая сидеть перед ней на коленях, он берёт её ладони в свои. Он с облегчением вздыхает, почувствовав, как она тут же обхватила его пальцы своими. — Рей, услышь меня. Постарайся понять, что я сейчас тебе скажу.

Она поднимает на него глаза и кивает. Он держит её взгляд и изо всех сил старается дать ей почувствовать, как она ему дорога.

— До вчерашнего вечера я никогда никого не целовал. Не хотелось. Мне никогда не хотелось ни с кем такой близости. Когда я прикоснулся к тебе, когда я наконец получил возможность выразить тебе, что ты для меня значишь... Такой тесной связи я не испытывал ни с кем. То есть нет... ты можешь подумать, что с кем-то другим у меня была тесная связь, а с тобой это чувство глубже. Нет. Я никогда никому не доверялся, никогда никого к себе не подпускал. Ни на сколечко. А с тобой я хочу всего. С тобой я чувствую себя так... Рей, я и не догадывался, что такие чувства возможны.

Рей ошарашенно хлопает глазами.

— Ты... ты никогда никого раньше не целовал?

— Нет. Только тебя. Тебя единственную. Мне кажется, ты не понимаешь, что ты для меня значишь.

Она опускает взгляд и говорит:

— Не понимаю, правда не понимаю. Никто ничего не делает, не ожидая чего-то взамен.

Он касается рукой её лица и поднимает за подбородок, чтобы она снова посмотрела на него.

— Ох, Рей... что же они с тобой сделали? Ты правда не догадываешься, почему я пытаюсь и семью твою найти, и порадовать тебя? Правда не знаешь?

Всё это время он был уверен, что она хотя бы отдалённо догадывается о его истинных чувствах.

— Что не знаю? — озадаченно спрашивает она.

Он слегка касается пальцами её губ и смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Он чувствует, как грудь переполняется от всего, что она для него теперь и чем станет в будущем.

— Рей... я люблю тебя.

Её глаза округляются.

— Ты — что? — Она говорит так тихо, что её едва слышно.

— Я люблю тебя.

Она трясёт головой, глаза наполняются слезами.

— Нет. Это неправда. Это невозможно.

Она внезапно отстраняется, отходит и встаёт у окна спиной к Кайло. Он тут же идёт следом и встаёт перед ней. По её щекам катятся слёзы.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — встревоженно спрашивает он.

— Это всё Нить. Ты только думаешь, что любишь меня. Меня никто не любит. Никто никогда меня не любил. Я думала, меня любила моя семья, но это ложь, которую я сама же и выдумала.

В нём вскипает знакомая ярость на всё, что она пережила.

— Это не так. Я полюбил тебя ещё до того, как возникла Нить.

Она поднимает на него глаза, в них будто промельк надежды, но её тут же вытесняет неверие.

— Это чувство стало разгораться во мне с первого мига, как я тебя увидел. Рей, пожалуйста, поверь. Ты должна мне поверить.

Ему никогда в голову не приходило, что она может ему не поверить, что после всех страданий она считает себя недостойной любви. Всю жизнь он будет доказывать ей свою безграничную любовь. Он позаботится о том, чтобы она поняла: никого на свете никто и никогда так сильно не любил.

— Нет, это всё Нить. Играет шутки. — Её голос срывается, она отводит взгляд.

— Рей...

Он вытирает ей слёзы, затем кладёт ладонь ей на щёку. Она крепче прижимается щекой к его руке и смыкает дрожащие ресницы.

— Когда мы касаемся друг друга и возникает это чувство — ты правда считаешь, что это всего лишь Нить? — спрашивает он.

Она открывает глаза, и он видит в них глубокую грусть.

— Я не знаю, — говорит она несчастным голосом.

Он пристально смотрит ей в глаза.

— Без Нити... ничего бы не изменилось. Я бы всё равно любил тебя. Это, — он проводит пальцами вдоль овала её лица, — настоящее чувство.

— Тогда ещё хуже, — говорит она упавшим голосом.

— Как это?

— Если оно настоящее, если я в самом деле испытываю к тебе настоящее чувство, это значит, что я предала всё, во что верю. Если это Нить, то... то я не виновата.

— Ах, любимая моя. Ты никого и ничего не предавала. Ты же не выдала нам военных тайн Сопротивления? Ты же никоим образом не помогала Первому Порядку?

— Нет. Но... я здесь. С тобой. И... и мне нравится быть с тобой. — Она отводит глаза.

Он берёт обе её ладони в свои и ждёт, пока она снова посмотрит на него.

— Так будь здесь со мной. И отпусти всё остальное.

— Не могу. И не хочу. — Её глаза о чём-то молят его.

— Может быть, если бы ты лучше понимала, чего я пытаюсь добиться, тебя бы не раздирали противоречивые чувства?

Она хмурит брови.

— Ты всё ещё преследуешь Сопротивление?

— Нет. Не так, как прежде. Я же уже отыскал тебя.

— Так ты прекратишь?

Теперь его черёд отводить взгляд.

— Я... я не знаю, возможно ли это, особенно после их последнего нападения.

— А ты не мог бы... сначала разобраться, как это стало возможным, и не предпринимать пока других действий? — робко спрашивает она.

Он ненадолго задумывается. Решение не безупречно; Хакс и другие генералы будут недовольны. Но Рей так просит. Он вновь устремляет взгляд на неё.

— Да, могу. Выиграем немного времени, чтобы не быть по разные стороны?

— Да, да, пожалуйста, — говорит она.

— Обещаю, я отложу ответный удар, насколько смогу. Мы всё обсудим, найдём решение.

Он притягивает её к себе и крепко обнимает.

— Ладно, Кайло. Ладно, — шепчет она ему в грудь.

Они ещё долго стоят вот так, обнявшись. Потом он увлекает её за собой на диван и садится, не выпуская её из объятий. Смотрит вниз и встречается с ней взглядом.

— Рей, ты хоть понимаешь, что ты бы никогда, никогда не стала бы... той, о ком ты говорила сегодня утром? Ты понимаешь, что я люблю тебя?

Сомнение заволакивает её взгляд.

— Я... я не знаю.

— Прошу тебя, Рей, пожалуйста, поверь мне.

— Я... я пытаюсь.

Он поджимает губы и кивает. Он больше не будет на неё давить. Просто будет вновь и вновь доказывать ей, как отчаянно её любит. Что бы ни потребовалось от него, чтобы она поняла, насколько она для него особенная, он это сделает.

— И ты понимаешь, что мне не нужно от тебя ничего, чего ты не готова мне дать? — спрашивает он.

— Да, думаю, понимаю.

Она кладёт голову ему на грудь. Он гладит её волосы и отдаётся надежде, что всё будет хорошо.

Она вдруг встаёт, и он вздрагивает. Ему хочется схватить и притянуть её назад, но она просто разворачивается и садится боком к нему на колени. Обвивает его шею руками и принимается пробегать пальцами по его волосам. О Сила, как же хорошо. Каждое движение её пальцев успокаивает его. Глаза сами закрываются, он отдаётся неге её прикосновений. И вдруг широко распахивает глаза: она прижалась губами к его губам. С перепугу Кайло чуть не сбрасывает её с коленей, а сам отстраняется.

— Что? Что такое?! — встревоженно спрашивает Рей.

— Мне... просто мне... мне надо знать, что ты больше не будешь стыдиться. Это так ужасно, что после меня тебе стыдно. Мне надо знать, что ты сама этого хочешь.

— Да, Кайло, хочу.

Ему нужно узнать у неё ещё кое-что, но он боится, что ответ его раздавит.

— Вчера... ты... ты принуждала себя терпеть, когда я к тебе притрагивался?

— Нет! Нет. Ты говорил про тесную связь — я чувствовала то же самое. Когда ты целовал меня, было такое чувство, словно ты внутри меня, а я внутри тебя. Мне хотелось быть как можно ближе к тебе.

Он облегчённо выдыхает: блаженство первого поцелуя снова можно будет вспоминать с радостью. Он смотрит на неё пронзительным взглядом и говорит:

— Для меня это самое настоящее чувство, Рей.

— Я знаю. Я хочу поцеловать тебя. Пожалуйста, разреши мне поцеловать тебя.

Её слова мурашками пробегают по его спине, и он чуть наклоняется вперёд. Она снова находит его губы и нежно-нежно целует его. Поцелуй сладок и ласков и нисколько не напоминает вчерашнюю яростную страсть. И почему-то от этого он ещё дороже. Желание неторопливо вьётся в нём, оно не похоже на грозное всепоглощающее пламя. Оно тягучее и глубокое, бальзамом льётся на сердце.

Она пробегает языком по его нижней губе, и он открывается ей. И вот она ласкает языком его язык, и Кайло крепче прижимает её к себе, положив одну руку ей на спину, другую — на талию. Он трётся о её бёдра, она немного ёрзает в ответ, и он ахает, не отрываясь от её рта. Она хихикает и ёрзает снова. Его ободряет её игривое настроение, но он понимает, что не может пускать всё на самотёк.

— Не начинай того, что не думаешь завершать. Я точно знаю, что ни один из нас к этому не готов, — предупреждает он.

Она заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Согласна. Но мне нравится целовать тебя.

— Тогда продолжай, — говорит он ей ласково.

Она улыбается и продолжает. Они неторопливо целуются и обнимаются, забыв про время. Рей приоткрывает Нить, и он снова чувствует то тёплое, нежное чувство. Её внутренняя борьба стихла, страх отступил. Рей всё ещё гложут сомнения и печали в ней больше, чем ему бы хотелось. Но даже так для него наслаждение прочувствовать то, что она ему позволит. Затем он улавливает, как грусть охватывает её целиком. Он отстраняется и заглядывает ей в глаза. В них он видит одно лишь сожаление.

— Что такое Рей?

— Прости, что обидела тебя. Когда оттолкнула. Когда сказала те слова. — Она гладит пальцами его лицо.

— Не стоит.

Она в его объятиях. Они договорились о перемирии. Ему плевать на свои задетые чувства — сейчас есть вещи поважней.

— Нет, стоит. Я испугалась и запуталась. Надо было поговорить с тобой, а не запираться.

— Да, было бы неплохо, — говорит он со вздохом.

Она снова пробегает пальцами по его волосам. Они смотрят друг на друга, молчат и просто наслаждаются близостью. Он проводит рукой по её спине, затем — вдоль руки. Ловит её пальцы своими, подносит к губам и нежно целует.

Она чуть хмурит брови и говорит:

— Кайло?

— Да? — настороженно отвечает он.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем режешь себя?

Он замирает и отводит взгляд, но её руку не отпускает.

— Я не хочу об этом.

— Мне кажется, нам надо об этом поговорить. Ты чуть... ты чуть не умер.

— Да ну, ерунда.

Она высвобождает руку и, взяв за подбородок, поворачивает его лицо к себе.

— Нет, не ерунда. Если бы я не успела, я бы потеряла тебя. Я уже говорила: ты напугал меня — и это мягко сказано. Я в жизни не испытывала такого ужаса. Через Нить я чувствовала, как ты угасаешь. Я не знаю, что подсказывает Нить, а что — не она, но знаю, что я больше никогда не хочу такого испытать. Пожалуйста, скажи: зачем ты это делаешь?

Ему не хочется объяснять. Не хочется об этом думать, но он понимает, что должен рассказать ей хоть что-то.

— Я... нашёл этот способ очень давно. Он помогает. Когда что-то мучает меня, нож даёт боли обрести форму. Благодаря этому я чувствую, что могу на что-то влиять.

— Но ты уже давно не резал себя? — с надеждой спрашивает она.

— Пытался не резать. Я знаю, что тебе это неприятно.

Порой лишь мысль о том, что ей бы не хотелось, чтобы он это делал, останавливала его. Он хочет поскорей закончить этот разговор и вновь окунуться в Рей.

— Обещаешь, что перестанешь? — Она проводит пальцами вдоль его подбородка.

Эта мысль наполняет его тревогой.

— Я подумаю.

— Пожалуйста, Кайло. Прошу тебя, пообещай мне, что перестанешь.

— Я подумаю. И давай больше не будем об этом, — говорит он хмуро.

Он сжимает зубы и гонит прочь странное волнение, которое вызвали в нём её мольбы. Беспокойство и страх всё ещё сквозят во взгляде Рей. Но она кивает.

— Я... хорошо.

Она гладит его лицо, а затем наклоняется вперёд и нежно целует его в щёку. От прикосновения он расслабляется и нерешительно тянется губами к её губам. Он осторожно целует её и крепче сжимает в объятиях. Она устраивается поудобней у него на коленях и прислоняется головой к его виску. Её пальцы поигрывают с прядями его волос, а он пробегает руками по её спине. Рей зевает.

— Ты устала, — замечает он.

— А ты нет?

— Я привык спать урывками.

Подавляя ещё один зевок, Рей с сомнением глядит на него.

— Придётся тебе поверить.

— Можешь прилечь у меня в комнате. Боюсь, твои покои ещё не готовы. Я поработаю, пока ты спишь.

Он спускает её с коленей, они оба встают. Кайло не убирает руку с её спины. Ему неохота с ней расставаться, но после того как предыдущую ночь она провела на полу, хочется устроить её поудобней, чтобы она выспалась в тепле и уюте.

Она поворачивается к нему и кладёт ладони ему на плечи. Он обвивает руки вокруг её талии и притягивает Рей поближе. Она смотрит вниз, а затем застенчиво встречается с ним взглядом.

— Ты мог бы... мог бы прилечь со мной?

Он делает резкий вдох и пристально глядит на Рей.

— Вряд ли это удачная идея.

— Я... я не готова расстаться с тобой. После того как ты таял на том конце Нити... мне... мне хочется быть к тебе поближе, — признаётся она.

Он чувствует то же самое, наконец-то исчез океан непонимания и вражды, что лежал между ними, и эта мысль умиротворяет его. Но он продолжает осторожничать.

— Ты уверена?

— Да, уверена.

Как во сне, он следует за ней в свою спальню. Она откидывает покрывала и подталкивает его первым к постели. Затем проскальзывает к нему в объятия, и только тут он осознаёт, что она в его постели. Рей в его постели. Он обнимает её, её спина к его груди, и в этом столько нежности, сколько он и представить себе не мог. Он ощущает каждую точку, где их тела соприкасаются. Она не грёза, не привидение. Сколько раз он засыпал ночью, воображая её рядом, и вот она здесь, лежит, крепко к нему прижавшись.

Нить лениво вьётся сквозь них, и Кайло понимает, что ему всегда будет мало их объятий. Всё, связанное с Рей, такое пронзительное, такое безграничное. Словно она стирает всё его прошлое и наполняет одним своим светом. Не нужно отбиваться от чувства вины и сомнений. Рядом с ней он просто может _жить_. Он опускает взгляд и видит, что Рей уже уснула. Его захлёстывает любовь к ней. Она доверилась ему во сне. Он наклоняется вперёд, целует её в макушку и замирает так. Он вдыхает её упоительный аромат и решает не спать. Он не хочет упустить ни мгновенья этого счастья.


	23. Глава 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За всю главу Галактическому идиоту удаётся не совершить ни одного совершенно идиотского поступка. Галактическая подружка делится с ним воспоминанием о вчерашнем вечере, и они оба начинают залечивать раны. Возможно, он даже скажет ей три словечка, которые ей так нужно услышать.

Кайло просыпается в замешательстве. Он не собирался спать. Он просто любовался спящей Рей и, должно быть, задремал. Рей. А где Рей? Он в панике садится на кровати. Её нет рядом.

— Рей?

Тишина.

— Рей! — зовёт он в тревоге, но никто не откликается.

Он выскакивает из спальни, оглядывает гостиную безумным взглядом, но Рей нигде нет. Она убежала от него, она никогда не хотела быть здесь, никогда! Всё было просто уловкой, чтобы сбежать. По спине пробегает холодок, когда Кайло вспоминает, что так и не успел приказать службе наблюдения установить за ней слежку. Она может быть где угодно, и он не сможет найти её. Может быть, она прямо сейчас угоняет судно. Он теряет её, теряет!

Какой же он глупец — она просто ждала удобного случая для побега. Дыхание учащается, Кайло тянется за коммуникатором, чтобы приказать Хаксу заблокировать все шлюзы на "Добивающем". Он не позволит ей уйти. Только не сейчас. И вообще никогда. Проклятье, он оставил комм в спальне. Кайло собирается было вернуться за ним, но тут замечает, что дверь в его святилище приоткрыта. Он уверен, что закрывал её.

Он врывается в сокровищницу и видит, что Рей сидит посреди комнаты на полу, платье озерцом разлилось вокруг её ног. Она не смотрит в его сторону, и на какое-то мгновение у него почти подкашиваются ноги от облегчения, но потом он замечает, что перед Рей, до странности неподвижной, разложена его коллекция.

Все предметы, имеющие отношение к ней, всё, что он добыл на Джакку, даже снимки — всё здесь. Скверно. Очень, очень скверно. В одной руке Рей стискивает его нож и что-то ещё зажала в кулаке другой. Она повесила голову, и волосы скрывают её лицо.

— Рей? — произносит он осторожно.

— Я хотела верить тебе. Правда хотела, — говорит она тихо.

— Рей, не надо было сюда входить.

Она продолжает будто не слыша:

— Ты спал, когда я проснулась. У тебя задрался рукав, и я увидела шрамы. Решила забрать твой нож. Потом хотела убедиться, что у тебя нет в запасе других, и зашла сюда. Я думала, это твой тренировочный зал, как у меня, — говорит она без выражения.

— Пойдём в другую комнату. Тебе не следовало это видеть.

Не надо было приводить её к себе. Надо было спрятать коллекцию, держать её в кабинете... Надо было как-то предотвратить это.

Она поднимает голову, её глаза горят от ярости:

— И я бы никогда не узнала, какой ты на самом деле псих?

— Это... это не то, что ты думаешь, — говорит он беспомощно.

Она вскакивает и наступает на него.

— А что я думаю? Хочешь сказать, ты не собирал по всей галактике мои вещи? Кучи голографий, которые я даже не знаю, откуда взялись? Какая-то уродливая оплавленная штуковина на алтаре? Шкафчик, полный подарков, которые ты, видимо, запасаешь, чтобы окучивать девиц, на которых положил глаз? Приятно знать, что я особенная. — Её губы кривятся в гримаске омерзения.

— Рей, ты всё не так поня...

— Думаю, я всё поняла правильно. У тебя мания, Кайло, — восклицает она. — Поверить не могу, что я могла забыть, как ты гонялся за мной. Преследовал меня, охотился на меня. Ты забирал что-нибудь на память каждый раз, когда не удавалось поймать меня? Утешительный приз, если главная добыча ускользнула?

— Нет! То есть, да, я хранил твои вещи, но только потому, что не мог заполучить тебя! 

Всё рассыпается на глазах, он еле держится.

— Заполучить меня. — Она смотрит на него с презрением.

— Я не это имел в виду.

Он трёт лицо руками и не может придумать, как всё это разрешить.

Она фыркает и указывает на шлем Вейдера:

— А что насчёт этого уголка ужасов?

— Это маска моего деда. Я медитирую перед ней, и он говорит со мной.

— Ах да, как я могла забыть про мёртвого дедушку, который говорит с тобой. Ты точно ненормальный.

— Он правда говорит со мной!

— А вот кстати. Так уж вышло, я знаю, что он умер Светлым. И знаешь откуда? Потому что твоя мать разговаривает с ним время от времени. Он призрак Силы. А тёмные не становятся призраками Силы.

— Нет, ты ошибаешься.

Лея Органа всё время врёт.

— Не ошибаюсь, Кайло.

— Он говорил со мной много лет. Что бы эта женщина ни наговорила тебе, она лжёт. Ты сама его хоть раз видела? — спрашивает он.

В её глазах мелькает сомнение.

— Нет, я сама не видела. — Она на мгновение опускает взгляд, но потом уверенно добавляет: — Но Лея рассказала мне о нём, и я доверяю ей в сто раз больше, чем любым твоим словам. Она рассказала мне всё, что знала, она хотела вооружить меня против тебя. 

Рей говорит и направляет на него его собственный клинок. Его глаза расширяются, и она понимает, что наделала. Нож выпадает у неё из рук, лицо заливает испуг. Но она быстро приходит в себя. 

— Ты ненормальный, Кайло. Я не позволяла себе думать, не хотела думать, что Сила привязала меня к сумасшедшему. Но ты...

— Пожалуйста, перестань, послу...

— Нет! Ты ответишь на все мои вопросы и не будешь пудрить мне мозги красивыми и бессмысленными словами. Что насчёт голограмм? — спрашивает она и показывает на изображения, веером разложенные на полу. — Это не имеющие отношения к реальности картины со мной в местах, где я никогда не бывала.

Он зажмуривается.

— Я... я велел специалистам использовать немногие доступные изображения для создания всех остальных.

А всё оттого, что у камер на базах Сопротивления отвратительное качество картинки. Как только её черты удалось заложить в модель, не составило труда наделать ещё...

— А как насчёт шкафа с духами, шарфиками, украшениями? Между прочим, на эту ложь я даже повелась. — Она упирает руки в боки и фыркает. — Никогда никого не целовал! Ну конечно. Если у мужчины есть власть, будут и женщины, и уж наверняка у тебя были женщины всех мастей. С таким-то количеством подарков. Как мило узнать, что ты просто схватил что-то из шкафчика не глядя и преподнёс мне.

Кое-что она угадала, но он не решается пускаться в объяснения, какой образ жизни он вёл, — не сейчас.

— Я не лгал тебе, Рей. Ты первая женщина, которую я поцеловал. Единственная, кого я когда-либо хотел целовать. Всё это — только для тебя.

— Всё это? Ты знаешь меня меньше года и думаешь, я поверю, что ты скопил всё это для меня одной? — спрашивает она.

— Конечно, всё именно так! Только для тебя. Ты — единственная на все времена.

Какая-то толика её запала проходит, и она вздыхает:

— Создатель, это даже хуже.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Это ужасно. То, что я здесь, с тобой... Для тебя это всегда было предрешено. Ты никогда не интересовался, чего хочу я. Всегда пропускал мимо ушей то, что я говорю. Постоянно. И я почти позволила убедить себя, что я важна для тебя, нужна тебе. Но нет. Тебе лишь бы коллекцию пополнить. Последний, завершающий экземпляр, — говорит она с отвращением.

— Я люблю тебя!

Он тянется было к ней, но она отступает и предостерегающе смотрит на него. У него опускаются руки.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое любовь. Иначе не отвернулся бы от своей матери.

— Не приплетай сюда эту женщину, — выплёвывает он.

— Почему? Всё вертится вокруг неё. Что-то с тобой не так, Кайло. Вообще не так.

Он не позволит втянуть себя в обсуждение Принцессы. Он в таком напряжении, что, если Рей продолжит в том же духе, он за себя не ручается.

— Пожалуйста, Рей. Прошу тебя. Мы же были... мы были так близки всего пару часов назад. Пойдём в гостиную, сядем и поговорим. Мы же собирались поговорить, — упрашивает он и снова пытается приблизиться к ней.

Она отступает и решительно мотает головой:

— О нет, я не дам тебе снова сбить меня с толку и вывернуть всё наизнанку, как ты обычно делаешь.

— Не понимаю. Я никогда не лгал тебе.

Он взял за правило никогда не лгать ей. Ложь нечиста на руку. Ложь обкрадывает. Ложь разрушает.

— Ты заставил меня поверить, что никогда не попросишь того, чего я не готова тебе дать. Меня так захватила мысль, что, может быть, — ну вдруг? — кто-то действительно может дорожить мной, что я забыла, что ты похитил меня. — Она впивается в него глазами и продолжает: — Ты выкрал меня из круга людей, ставших по-настоящему родными. Я вовсе не собиралась вручать тебе свою свободу, но ты ведь не спрашивал. Так что, может, ты и не тащишь меня насильно в свою постель, но уж точно берёшь всё, что хочешь.

Его перёдергивает от эха собственной самоуверенности тогда, на "Старкиллере".

— Рей, прошу тебя. Я... я не знаю, что сказать, просто... ты нужна мне. Я не смогу без тебя.

Она сжимает кулак (да что она там держит?) и вскидывает голову:

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас, я полагаю?

— Что?

Она подходит к нему и раскрывает ладонь. Посередине лежат два кольца. О Сила. Его хрустальная мечта разлетается вдребезги.

— Так вот почему Джашад называл меня "Леди Рей"? — Она смотрит ему в глаза и ждёт ответа. 

Нет смысла отпираться — он пойман с поличным. Кайло с жалким видом кивает.

— Ты хотя бы думал спросить моего согласия или собирался просто поставить меня в известность по пути к алтарю?

— Разумеется, я собирался просить твоего согласия! Я честно никогда бы не пожелал ничего, что ты не отдала бы добровольно.

— Не считая свободы.

Он не знает, что сказать, и просто обречённо смотрит на неё.

— Если я сейчас выйду в эту дверь — ты дашь мне уйти?

У него язык отнялся. Он знает, что не может её отпустить. И не отпустит. Но если он сейчас в этом признается, всё рухнет и вряд ли она когда-нибудь позволит это исправить.

— Кайло? Ты дашь мне уйти? — Она чеканит каждое слово, глаза горят яростью.

Он хлопает глазами. В голове проносится безумная мысль Силой погрузить её в сон и подчистить ей воспоминания. Может, они смогут начать сначала? Нет, нельзя. Он обещал больше никогда не вторгаться в её разум; к тому же он не хочет терять несколько последних драгоценных дней с нею.

Её голос звенит:

— Отвечай, Кайло! Скажи мне прямо сейчас. Если я выйду в дверь, ты дашь мне уйти?

О, как бы ему хотелось в этот миг соврать ей, но Кайло слишком хорошо знает, к чему приводит враньё.

Он не может смотреть ей в глаза. Он опускает взгляд в пол и наконец шепчет:

— Нет.

Затем вскидывает голову, и Рей слегка кивает:

— Так я и думала. 

От неё волнами исходит враждебность, и он не на шутку пугается.

Она чопорно отворачивается, идёт к шкафчику с дарами и кладёт кольца на место. Затем принимается старательно укладывать все свои вещи, включая голографии, обратно в сундучок.

— Рей, что ты делаешь? — Его голос дрожит.

— Забираю своё, — отвечает она холодно.

Закончив укладывать его трофеи, она подбирает с пола нож и, не сводя с Кайло глаз, демонстративно кладёт к своим вещам. Он хочет возразить: это моё, отдай - но слишком напуган, чтобы чего-либо требовать.

— Ещё ножи есть? — спрашивает она.

— Нет.

Он всегда пользовался только этим.

— Хорошо.

Рей поднимает сундучок и идёт в гостиную. Кайло следует за ней, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать страх.

Она ставит вещи на пол у двери и оборачивается.

— Пожалуйста, проводи меня в мои покои, — произносит она.

— Рей, нет, пожалуйста... давай поговорим об этом. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, давай сядем и поговорим, дай мне объяснить, — умоляет он.

— Нет. Я не готова об этом говорить, мне нужно время.

— Время. — Ему не нравится, как это звучит.

— Да, мне нужно время, мне надо подумать. У меня просто в голове не укладывается. Ты говоришь, что любишь меня. Я чувствую к тебе что-то и не могу понять что. Я обнаруживаю, что ты собираешь и хранишь мои вещи, как какое-то сказочное чудовище... У тебя даже обручальные кольца есть, Кайло. Ты распланировал всю мою жизнь, даже не спрашивая, чего я хочу. А когда я прямо говорила о своих желаниях, ты пропускал это мимо ушей. Создатель не даст соврать, твои рыцари уже мыслят меня леди Рей. Я вообще не представляю, как мне относиться к тому, что ты говоришь. Мне надо подумать.

— И сколько ты будешь думать? — спрашивает он с беспокойством.

— Не знаю.

Он стискивает зубы.

— Так не пойдёт.

— Увы. Я дам знать, когда буду готова тебя видеть. Если ты настроен серьёзно, докажи, что способен уважать мои желания. Ты до сих пор ни разу этого не делал. Самое большее, на что тебя хватило, — убрать штурмовиков от моей двери, а предоставить мне свободу ты даже не собирался. Так что ты, — тычет она пальцем ему в грудь, — Кайло Рен, докажешь мне, что способен проявлять терпение, причём на моих условиях.

— И если я докажу, ты станешь моей?

Рей тяжело вздыхает:

— Вот ты умеешь извращать смысл. Нет, я не буду _твоей_ , но я постараюсь понять и принять тебя. Когда буду готова. Когда ты докажешь, что от тебя можно ждать того, чего я хочу, а не того, что ты решил за меня.

— А ужины? — спрашивает он с надеждой.

Может, всё не так страшно, как кажется.

Она качает головой. 

— Нет, никаких ужинов. Я не хочу видеться с тобой, пока не буду готова.

В животе поселяется ужас.

— Нет, я так не могу. Быть так близко к тебе и не иметь возможности тебя видеть!

— Придётся научиться.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не требуй от меня этого. Что угодно, только не это. Позволь видеться с тобой. Хотя бы по часу в день. Я не буду прикасаться к тебе, обещаю, — умоляет он.

Просто всё будет как прежде; он умеет держать себя в руках. Он не может остаться без общения с ней, не может!

В её глазах появляется беспокойство.

— Кайло... дело... дело не в этом. Я... Мне нравятся твои прикосновения. Я... просто... О Создатель, мне нужно немного времени подумать.

Она смотрит в потолок и пробегает руками по волосам.

Он приходит в отчаяние. 

— Не прогоняй меня, как раньше. Не отвергай меня.

Слепящая агония этого утра вновь вонзает когти в его грудь.

Рей глядит на него, по её лицу пробегает тень сожаления.

— Я не отвергаю тебя. Это совсем не то.

— Нет, то! — настаивает он.

— Просто слишком много всего сразу. Как ты не понимаешь? Столько всего случилось — эти вещи, моя мать... Это слишком! Я не знаю, что мне думать, как себя чувствовать, кто я, кто ты... Ты похитил меня, Кайло. 

Её глаза обращаются к нему, а он не может понять. Она же не оставила ему выбора!

— Я не знал, что ещё мне оставалось делать! Рей, пожалуйста... всего лишь несколько минут в день — это всё, о чём я прошу.

Её лицо каменеет, она смотрит в сторону в глубоком раздумье. Молчание затягивается, но если он откроет рот, то вновь начнёт умолять её. Наконец она переводит взгляд на него и говорит:

— Нет. Прости.

— Рей... пожалуйста.

— Нет! Когда я с тобой, в голове мешанина! Мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться во всём.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга, и в конце концов Кайло опускает плечи, признавая своё поражение.

— Скажи хоть, сколько это может продлиться.

— Я не знаю! В том-то всё и дело. Мне нужно знать, что у меня есть столько времени, сколько понадобится. И что ты дашь мне это время, будь то неделя, месяц, год...

Он чувствует, как краска отливает от щёк, и выдыхает:

— Год?

Он думал: ну два дня, ну три. Но это... это уму непостижимо. От страха едва не отнимаются ноги.

— Не думаю, что мне понадобится год... Я просто... Мне надо знать, что выбор за мной. Я не выбирала эту Нить, не выбирала быть здесь с тобой. Пожалуйста, Кайло, дай мне выбрать время, когда я буду готова снова видеть тебя.

— Я... Рей...

Он изо всех сил пытается сохранить самообладание, цепляясь за мысль, что не теряет Рей, но постыдно близок тому, чтобы пасть на колени и умолять.

— После всего, что было, ты должен мне это. — В её глазах сверкает гнев.

Мысли скачут. Он может отказаться выполнить её требование. Поставить стражу в её покоях, чтоб она больше не могла запереться от него. И продолжить видеться, говорить с нею. Но он совершенно уверен, что тогда она возненавидит его. Да, он сможет проводить с ней время, но не хочет, чтобы всё было так. Не хочет обращаться с ней как с пленницей. Однако он должен точно знать, что она не сбежит от него. 

— Если я соглашусь, ты не будешь пытаться сбежать?

Рей вздыхает:

— Убегать бесполезно. Я же знаю, что ты просто снова поймаешь меня. И ты мне не безразличен. Но пока что это всё.

Он пытается хоть немного утешиться её последним признанием и понимает, что придётся согласиться.

— Ладно, Рей... Ладно. — Словно сотни ледяных осколков вонзаются в сердце. — Но хотя бы... хотя бы скажи мне: ты понимаешь, что я люблю тебя?

Её глаза наконец теплеют. Она подходит и кладёт ладонь ему на щёку — и даже не ясно, когда он в следующий раз ощутит её прикосновение. Горло перехватывает, и в глазах щиплет.

Рей прижимает пальцы к его лицу и говорит:

— Понимаю. Я знаю: между нами есть что-то, чего нельзя отрицать. Я знаю: в глубине тебя есть кто-то, кто ещё помнит, что значит любить. И я рассчитываю на него.

Он долго смотрит ей в глаза и желает, чтобы этот миг тянулся вечно. Рей отстраняется, и Кайло понимает, что должен проводить её обратно в её покои. Он не может сдержать болезненный стон, который вырывается, едва она отнимает руку.

Она идёт к сундучку с вещами и берёт его.

— Пожалуйста, проводи меня к моим покоям.

Он внезапно вспоминает про беду с её жилищем, и у него появляется надежда на отсрочку:

— Может, твою дверь ещё не починили?

— Ну так проверь.

Кайло подходит к панели управления, и сердце падает: пришло уведомление, что ремонт закончен. Он долго пялится на текст, в конце концов вздыхает и поворачивается к ней.

— Готово, — говорит он смиренно.

Она выжидающе смотрит на дверь.

Он преграждает ей путь и тянется к её сундучку.

— Пожалуйста, позволь донести, — просит он.

Она на секунду задумывается, потом кивает. Он забирает у неё вещи и старается не думать о том, какой ужас происходит. Кайло смотрит в пол и тихо говорит:

— Пожалуйста, не уходи.

— Кайло... Я должна.

Её голос звучит как-то жалостно, а он не может перестать думать, как же заставить её остаться.

Он ловит её взгляд.

— А если мне надо будет что-то тебе сказать? Что делать, когда Джашад и Палек вернутся с адресом твоей матери? Это может случиться в любой момент.

Она застывает и хлопает глазами.

— Если тебе надо будет что-то сказать, пошли сообщение. Пожалуйста, не злоупотребляй этим.

— А как насчёт Сопротивления? Я собирался отложить... всё, чтобы мы могли общаться. 

Он ловит ртом воздух. Он должен её задержать.

Её взгляд становится жёстким.

— Ты угрожаешь мне карательной операцией против Сопротивления?

— Нет! Я просто... я имел в виду... Я не знаю, что я имел в виду, я просто не вынесу этого. Не заставляй меня.

— Кайло, прекрати. Я уже объяснила, это на время. Отведи меня домой. — В её голосе звучит твёрдость... непреклонность.

Он заглядывает ей в глаза и мечтает, чтобы она смягчилась, но она с каменным лицом встречает его взгляд. Наконец он тихонько вздыхает и идёт открыть дверь. Потом жестом пропускает её вперёд. Когда она проходит мимо, Кайло замечает, что ленточка с узелком, в котором порванные бусы, всё ещё у неё на шее. Ему хочется видеть в этом надежду, знак, что скоро всё пройдёт.

Они молча выходят в коридор. На полпути к её комнатам он замечает, что они оба разуты; на нём — только брюки и туника. Он был так расстроен, что этого и не заметил, и сейчас даже не может заставить себя беспокоиться, что его могут увидеть.

Чем ближе её покои, тем тяжелей даётся каждый шаг. Они подходят, Рей открывает дверь. Он входит следом за ней и ставит сундучок с её вещами на подставку, предназначенную для его шлема. Он знает, что пора уходить, но не может двинуться с места, а просто стоит, добела сжав пальцы на ручке сундука.

Она мягко окликает: "Кайло", — и он заставляет себя выпустить ручку и обернуться к ней. Он жадно скользит глазами по её фигуре, стараясь запечатлеть каждую деталь, прежде чем будет изгнан отсюда. Её лицо печально, в глазах отражаются смешанные чувства. Она делает шаг к нему, но останавливается. Секунду смотрит в сторону, а потом становится прямо перед ним.

Она протягивает руки, берёт его ладони в свои и увлекает его к двери. Какое-то мгновение он не двигается, но Рей тянет, и он заставляет себя пойти. И вот они стоят у двери, и Рей смотрит ему в глаза.

Кайло требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы не сорваться. Он понимает, что если раскроет рот, то разрыдается. Она не открывает дверь, и ему приходит в голову, что наверное, Рей ждёт, что это сделает он. А он не станет. Лучше он будет стоять здесь и держать её за руки столько, сколько она позволит.

Её прелестные ореховые глаза полны боли, и он озадачен. Она сама попросила его об этом — дать ей побыть одной, но, кажется, она так же растеряна, как он, и так же не хочет разлучаться. Внезапно она вздрагивает и обхватывает его руками. Он моргает раз, другой, потом обнимает её в ответ, стараясь передать ей свою беззаветную преданность. 

О Рей. Такая тёплая, нежная. Он прижимает её к себе так крепко, как только может. Он трётся о её макушку, а потом слегка сдвигается, чтобы поцеловать в лоб и ещё раз ощутить губами её безупречную кожу. Она начинает ёрзать в его объятиях, и у него вырывается всхлип отчаяния. Он не готов. Он не может её отпустить.

Но она припадает губами к его губам и нежно его целует. Он знает, что не должен так делать, но стремительным движением берёт её лицо в ладони и целует крепче. Она не останавливает его, а вместо этого отвечает не менее страстно.

Он вкладывает в этот поцелуй всю силу своей любви, то, как он не может жить без неё, как ради неё пойдёт на всё. И этот поцелуй — отчаянный, полный смысла — длится и длится, пока наконец Рей не подаётся слегка назад. Он утыкается лбом в её лоб, не отпуская её лицо. Они оба тяжело дышат, и до него доходит, что Рей дрожит. Создатель, как же больно.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он, радуясь уже тому, что голос не пресёкся.

Рей отстраняется, отнимает его руки от своего лица, но переплетает свои пальцы с его. Она отводит взгляд, и он чувствует, что она вся напряжена. Потом Рей снова смотрит ему в глаза — с горечью, с надломом. Он не знает, как истолковать её взгляд.

— Кайло... Я... Прости. Нет.

Рей выпускает одну его руку и поворачивается открыть дверь. Большим пальцем поглаживает другую его руку, а потом отпускает и её. Каждая клеточка в нём вопиет, жаждет притянуть её обратно и уже никогда не выпускать, но он держится. Она опускает взгляд и делает глубокий вдох, потом говорит:

— Пора.

Он стоит и ждёт её ответного взгляда, но Рей обхватила себя руками и смотрит в пол. Он исчерпал все способы отсрочить неизбежное. Наконец Кайло собирает волю в кулак и выходит за порог. Грудь сдавливает, он едва может дышать. Он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть её на прощание, и она наконец поднимает взгляд.

Её глаза полны страдания. Она так прекрасна. Он пытается запечатлеть её лицо в своей памяти. Потом её рука взлетает к панели. Она не сводит с него глаз, пока дверь скользит и захлопывается, разрубая его сердце пополам. Кайло хватает ртом воздух, внутри ломается что-то важное, жизненно необходимое. Её с ним больше нет. Он гладит Нить, надеясь на последний миг близости, но её стены, как всегда, прочны. Она от него закрылась. Рей всего в двух шагах, но между ними словно разверзается пропасть, и он понятия не имеет, как её преодолеть.

***

Он снова у себя. Как долго он буравил её дверь невидящим взглядом, прежде чем поплёлся в свои покои, он и сам не знает.

Он ходит взад-вперёд, то сжимая, то разжимая кулаки. Сейчас бы нож, но она забрала его. Он подумывает пойти в тренировочный зал. Там должно найтись что-нибудь подходящее... но он сказал Рей, что постарается бросить. Она хочет от него доказательств, что он способен уважать её желания. Так он и сделает, начнёт с этого. Но... может быть, это успокоит его мятущийся разум? А она не узнает. Только и надо — найти другой клинок... Кайло привык к своему ритуалу, но в самом ли деле он принесёт желаемый покой? Нет. Нет! Она попросила не делать так больше, и он не будет... во всяком случае, попытается.

На время. Это только на время. Как-то же он прожил не один месяц без неё. Она сказала, что и дальше будет стараться его понять, если он даст ей время. Она вернётся в его объятия, и всё будет хорошо. Он сможет.

Шаг, другой, третий. Он сосредоточится на делах Первого Порядка, он не будет думать о ней. Время пролетит быстро. Тем более, что он в последнее время пренебрегал своими обязанностями. Он не должен был вешать на Хакса последствия атаки Сопротивления, но ему просто было не до того.

Да, есть вещи, которыми он должен заняться.

***

Он идёт по коридорам, мостик уже близко. Кайло перебирает в голове всё, что должен сделать. Всё, что пустил по боку. Он даже не взглянул на первые рапорты о нападении Сопротивления. И вообще мало чем интересовался со времен Иларии, с тех пор как нашёл... он прогоняет эту мысль.

Надо собрать Рыцарей Рен, обсудить, что делать с их постами после недавних потерь. Он чуть не отослал их назад на их корабли, но теперь, когда она... он встряхивает головой, пытаясь изгнать из мыслей образ её печальных карих глаз. Планы... нужно спланировать, как лучше использовать рыцарей теперь. Столько предстоит сделать. Всё будет хорошо.

***

Он возвращается в свои покои очень поздно... очень рано. Он погрузился в рапорты и задержал Хакса сильно после полуночи, и они вместе строили планы по расширению территории Первого Порядка. Он отказался обсуждать атаку Сопротивления, что привело рассерженного генерала в ещё большее недовольство. В конце концов пришлось идти домой — он чуть не заснул за рабочим столом.

Он входит в спальню и замирает при виде разворошённой постели. Он чувствует словно наяву, как она спала в его объятиях, и его шатает. Нахлынывают воспоминания, которые он столько часов пытался придавить грузом обязанностей. Её вздох, когда он впился ей в шею поцелуем... холод в её глазах, когда она обрекла его на это. Её довольная улыбка, когда ей удалось зажечь огонь Силой... её лицо, когда дверь перед ним закрылась. Вновь и вновь её глаза исчезают за дюрасталью. Он обхватывает голову руками и зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть.

Отогнав эти образы, он раздевается и забирается под одеяло. И тут же аромат Рей обволакивает его, утягивает вниз, вниз, вниз. Он бьёт себя кулаками по голове и стонет в мучительной тоске. Много месяцев он питался своими фантазиями, но знать, что она была в его постели, — пытка и насмешка судьбы.

Раз он не может выбросить Рей из головы, он попробует думать о том, как ему хорошо с ней. Как упоительно было целовать её. Он вспоминает её тяжесть на своих коленях, ощущение её пальцев, когда она гладила его лицо. Он закрывает глаза и пытается раствориться в мыслях о вкусе её кожи, о жарком поцелуе. Да, вот так.

Сквозь него текут блаженные воспоминания. Он проникает языком ей в рот, её пальцы впиваются в его обнажённую спину, и он толкается о неё. Да, да, да. Он чувствует её руки в своих волосах, её ноги вокруг своего торса. О Сила, как она устраивалась там, где был его член. Теперь он знает ощущение от её прикосновений, её вкус, её запах. Он до боли возбуждён. Последний раз это было так давно, и, может быть, теперь, когда она недалеко, это не принесёт такой опустошённости в конце? Он тянется рукой к... но память рисует её источающий тепло взгляд и дверь, которая задвигается перед её сияющими глазами и отрезает её от него. Он потерял её, потерял...

Он зарывается лицом в подушку, пропитанную её запахом, и кричит.


	24. Глава 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот теперь спит в прихожей, на коврике. Галактическая клёвая тётя решает вмешаться и объяснить, что он ведёт себя стрёмно — ну, самую малость. Ему удаётся понять процентов десять из того, что она сказала.

Кайло у себя в кабинете, стоит, уставившись на рабочий стол, посередине которого лежит посылка с Лории. В ней леденцы, которые любит Рей. Это был порыв. Мелочь, чтобы её порадовать. Но теперь Кайло пребывает в глубокой задумчивости. Она сказала, что он может ей писать, а допустимо ли отправить гостинец в её покои? Вдруг она решит, что он переступил чётко обозначенную черту?

Вот Кайло и стоит — просто смотрит на коробку без пометок. Он так устал; он двое суток не спал, разве что урывками. Позади бессонная ночь, а ещё раньше отдыху помешал прорыв Сопротивления. Вчера утром Кайло прилёг на пару часов да ещё подремал около часа, пока обнимал Рей... Он прерывисто набирает в грудь воздух, пытаясь собраться.

Каким-то образом он очутился сегодня утром у покоев Рей и чуть было не прислонил ладонь к её двери, но испугался, что она почувствует его, и поспешил уйти.

Как вести себя в этих новых обстоятельствах? Несколько месяцев после "Старкиллера", до того как найти её, он утешался своей коллекцией, своими мечтами... своим ножом. Но теперь у него не осталось ничего — только печать, которую она оставила у него на лице. Не развеяться теперь картинками с изображением возлюбленной, не пропустить её шарфик между пальцами. Не подарит успокоения скользящий по руке клинок. И не отвлечься грёзами об их общем будущем.

Кайло очень быстро осознал, что представлять под пальцами её кожу — одно мучение. Прежде он тонул в мыслях о ней, долгими часами вновь и вновь проигрывал в голове скудные воспоминания. Достаточно было вспомнить нежное лицо, которым он любовался, пока ожидал её пробуждения, сидя на корточках у её ног, — и он оказывался в блаженном царстве Рей.

Теперь драгоценных воспоминаний было хоть отбавляй. Он узнал, как желание заволакивает её взгляд — она желала его; как перехватывает у неё дыхание, когда он покрывает её шею поцелуями; каково это — обнимать её. Но у него не получается уйти с головой в приятные переживания и потеряться в мыслях о Рей. Каждое воспоминание неизбежно ведёт к тому мигу, когда её глаза скрылись за дверью.

Думать о ней значит ввергать себя в ужас. Дня не прошло с минуты их расставания, а тоска по ней вот-вот его добьёт. Он уговаривает себя, что это скоро закончится, что она недалеко, что всё пройдёт, — но надежда всё время ускользает. Он в десятый, в сотый раз перебирает в голове причины, почему всё будет хорошо. Она призналась, что неравнодушна к нему. Сказала, что будет пытаться понять и принять его. Поцеловала на прощание. Прощание. О Сила, в глазах опять щиплет, и он зло мотает головой.

Кайло делает глубокий вдох и снова принимается считать. Она повязала на шею ленточку, которой скрепила узелок с самоцветами из подаренных им бус. Забрала у него нож, потому что не хочет, чтобы он ранил себя. Ей было больно смотреть, как он уходит. Непохоже, чтобы она хотела поскорее с ним расстаться. Расстаться. Отгородиться. Положить конец. Нет, нет, нет! Не навсегда; всё это не навсегда. Много месяцев он довольствовался самым малым, жалкими крохами; сейчас она всё ещё здесь, она у него, всё скоро закончится. Скоро, скоро, скоро.

— Верховный лидер?

Вздрогнув, Кайло разворачивается и видит Хакса, который глядит... озабоченно?

— Ну что такое, Хакс? — ревёт он в модулятор.

Генерал медлит, поджав губы и нахмурив брови, затем подтягивается и принимает обычное бесстрастное выражение.

— Джашад и Палек Рен вернулись с задания.

Кри. Перед глазами возникает прекрасное лицо Рей с полосками слёз. Он вспоминает, как нёс её в постель после того, как она заснула в его надёжных объятиях. Как прошептал ей: "Люблю". Надо как-то пережить это. Всё напоминает о ней. День-другой, и он сорвётся. Что, если она не подпустит его к себе ещё месяц — ещё год? Он сжимает зубы и пытается сосредоточиться.

Почему бы не собрать Рыцарей Рен сейчас и не покончить с этим делом? А с посылкой с Лории он разберётся потом.

— Передайте всем рыцарям приказ собраться в зале.

— Да, Верховный Лидер.

Хакс поворачивается было к выходу, но тут Кайло останавливает его.

— И убедитесь, что у двери девушки больше не стоит расчёт штурмовиков. Поместите её под наблюдение. Пусть мне немедленно докладывают о её перемещениях.

— Сэр?

— Я не ясно выразился? — с раздражением говорит Кайло.

— Прошу прощения, Верховный лидер. Я лишь хотел убедиться, что правильно понял. Вы желаете убрать охрану и заменить её более... незаметным средством?

— Именно так я и сказал. — Он не любит обсуждать Рей.

— Означает ли это, что она будет свободно перемещаться по кораблю? — спрашивает генерал, сузив глаза.

— Она может делать, что захочет.

Всё равно так и происходит.

— Вы собираетесь позволить сопротивленке свободно бегать по кораблю? — захлёбывается Хакс.

— В места ограниченного доступа ей хода нет. К тому же что она станет делать с информацией, которую вдруг соберёт?

— Сэр, она сбежала от вас на "Старкиллере".

— Посему — наблюдение, Хакс, — угрожающе произносит Кайло, делает несколько шагов вперёд и нависает над раздосадованным генералом. Готовый вот-вот взорваться, он даже не собирается вникать в причины озабоченности Хакса. — Вы закончили подвергать сомнению мои приказы?

Хакс округляет глаза, но тут же опоминается.

— Не примите за оскорбление, сэр. Наблюдение будет установлено в течение нескольких минут. Вас будут извещать о её... передвижениях.

— Я не просто хочу ежевечернего отчёта, я хочу в любое время знать, где она находится. — Он не сможет быть рядом с ней, однако если не будет знать, где она, то ни на чём не сможет сосредоточиться.

— Есть, сэр.

— Хорошо. — Кайло отступает и снова принимается созерцать коробку на столе. Он вспоминает кое о чём, что собирался устроить, когда ещё мог находиться с нею рядом. — Вот ещё что, Хакс, — обращается он, не глядя на генерала.

— Да, Верховный лидер?

— Включите в служебное расписание КС-2153 время, которое она должна после обеда проводить с девушкой.

Хакс долго не отвечает. Кайло поворачивает голову и вперивается взглядом в отвратительно необходимого подчинённого.

— Есть, Верховный лидер, — наконец смиренно произносит Хакс.

***

Кайло распахивает двери в просторный зал. Он по-прежнему ненавидит это наследие Сноука, но без подобной обстановки не обойтись.

Все уже расселись, кроме Вайлана, который стоит, с небрежным видом прислонившись к стене. Вайлан. Кайло захлёстывает ненависть: он вспоминает, что тот сделал на Врене. Врен. Место, где она поцеловала его. Где открыла Нить и позволила ему стать её наставником, наконец-то её наставником. Где она убежала от него.

Гнев стремительно нарастает. Он вспоминает довольную улыбку на этом надменном лице, когда Вайлан показал Рей, как открывается шкатулка с секретом. Губы Кайло искривляются в усмешке отвращения, он вспоминает, как близко к _его_ Рей стоял Вайлан. Он намеренно сказал ей, что рыцари полетели стеречь её; нарушил прямой приказ, бросил ему вызов. Вайлан Рен всегда нарывался. Однако на этот раз он сделал это у неё на глазах.

Страх, охвативший Кайло, когда Рей скрылась из виду, снова прокатывается по нему. Это сделал Вайлан. Вайлан завладел вниманием Рей. Вниманием, которого Кайло теперь лишён. Она светилась восторгом, с невозможной лёгкостью делилась радостью с ненавистным соперником. В Кайло вскипает безудержная ревность, и не успевает он осознать, что делает, как Силой швыряет Вайлана спиной на стол и пригвождает его.

— Верховный лидер! — восклицает Виток.

— Молчать, Виток, — бросает Кайло, не сводя глаз со своей жертвы. — Хватит с меня терпеть ваши вольности. Вайлан Рен, — ревёт он, — говори: по-твоему, разумно пропускать мимо ушей мои указания?

— Неужто я стал причиной размолвки с прелестной леди Рей? — поддевает его Вайлан. 

Пульсирующая ярость бушует у Кайло внутри. Он вытягивает руку и душит его Силой. Вайлан, который всегда его презирал, всегда знал, куда побольней ударить, — этот Вайлан вызвал у Рей улыбку, а улыбаться Рей должна одному ему, Кайло. Он чуть её не потерял. Перед глазами встаёт образ Рей, счастливая улыбка которой обращена к Вайлану, и Кайло сжимает крепче. Вайлан ловит ртом воздух и начинает царапать руками горло. Как сквозь вату, Кайло слышит возгласы: "Верховный лидер" и "Кайло", но не обращает на них внимания.

Кайло сейчас его придушит. Тот пытался встать между ним и Рей, а даже Сноук поплатился за такое жизнью. Никто никогда не встанет между ним и его возлюбленной. Даже она сама. Он не позволит. Не важно, кого ему придётся убить, что придётся сделать, чтобы защитить своё. Любого, кто станет угрозой, ждут неприятности.

Вайлан начинает дёргаться, и Кайло ухмыляется, чувствуя, как враг испускает дух. Как хорошо обладать такой властью над другим. Вот треснула кость в шее — ощутить это исключительно приятно. Множество рук тянут его, но он не даёт себя отвлечь. И тут вдруг валится с ног: это Палек со всего маху врезался в него, и они вместе летят на пол.

Кайло рычит, поднимается на ноги, отбрасывает Палека Силой к стене и вновь кидается к подрагивающему телу Вайлана.

— Кайло! — орёт Виток и пытается схватить его за плечо.

Тот стряхивает её и идёт на Вайлана. Виток и Натан бросаются Кайло наперерез, а Джашад помогает Палеку встать.

— Кайло, стой!

Он замирает. Ему как-то не хочется увечить Виток.

— Кайло, возьми себя в руки, — молит она.

— Нет! Вайлан попытался отнять у меня Рей — он умрёт, — злобно говорит Кайло.

Виток и Натан стеной стоят между Кайло и Вайланом.

— Не хватало, чтобы ты убил ещё одного из нас. После Демиана!

Слова Виток режут ножом, в голове всплывает открытое лицо Орина. Воспоминание о том, как его меч вонзился Демиану в спину, парализует его. Он стоит, тяжело дышит, голова кружится от жажды расправы и горечи потери. Воспользовавшись этим, Виток перехватывает командование.

— Джашад, Палек, этого — вон отсюда.

Те поспешно подхватывают и выносят полумёртвого рыцаря. Натан отходит в сторону, не сводя с Кайло глаз.

Кайло не может вырваться из плена воспоминаний. Вновь и вновь лицо Рей исчезает за дюрасталью, и дверь задвигается между ними. Виток продолжает стоять прямо перед ним, и ощущение исходящей от него угрозы проходит.

— Верховный лидер? — осторожно спрашивает Виток.

Кайло не шелохнётся.

— Верховный лидер? — Виток вздыхает. — Что-то пошло вразлад с Рей?

Звук имени Рей выводит его из ступора.

— Не твоего ума дело, — бросает он, отводя глаза.

— Вы только что чуть не прикончили Вайлана, а перед тем убили Демиана. Я бы сказала, это моего ума дело — как Рыцаря Рен.

Кайло молчит, повесив голову.

— Вы сказали, что позволите мне помочь вам.

Он чуть кивает. Выражение лица Виток смягчается.

— Натан, ты не оставишь нас одних?

Натан безмолвно выскальзывает из зала.

— Расскажи, что произошло, — просит Виток, едва они остаются наедине.

Кайло покорно опускает плечи. Адреналин выветривается. Может, ему и впрямь стоит поговорить с Виток? В шлеме вдруг становится неудобно, и он срывает его. Виток удивлённо склоняет голову набок, но затем следует его примеру. Она глядит терпеливо и тепло, и Кайло вспоминает их доверительные разговоры, когда он был мальчиком. И не может вспомнить, почему они прекратились.

— Она не хочет меня видеть.

— Что ты сделал? — спрашивает она.

Он вскидывает голову.

— Сделал? А почему сразу — сделал?

Виток складывает руки на груди и молча смотрит на него.

Наконец Кайло признаёт:

— Она увидела... увидела кое-что, чего ей видеть не следовало.

— Например, что?

— Я... когда я её разыскивал, то иногда натыкался на кое-какие её вещи. И я... я их забирал себе.

Произносить это вслух как-то неловко, но вот почему — для него загадка. Логично же было оставить себе кое-что на память.

— И она нашла свои вещи.

— Да... и... картинки...

Странно: откуда этот стыд? Она — его, между ними — Нить, что тут такого, если ему захотелось полюбоваться её лицом?

— И? — не отступает Виток.

— А должно быть что-то ещё? — возмущается Кайло.

— Потому что я знаю тебя с твоих одиннадцати лет и знаю, что означают твои ссутуленные плечи.

Он прислоняется к краю стола и тоже складывает руки на груди. Вздыхает и говорит:

— Ещё у меня есть комнатка с подарками, украшениями и всякой всячиной. Она решила, что ими я одариваю всех женщин, которые согревают мою постель.

— И так и есть? — Виток впивается в него взглядом.

Он резко вскидывается:

— Нет! Нет... У меня не бывало отношений такого рода.

Он никогда не приводил их в свои комнаты, и уж точно никогда ничего не происходило в постели.

— Что-то ещё? - не отступает Виток.

К его удивлению, выдавить из себя последнее оказалось труднее всего.

— Она нашла... она нашла кольца. Обручальные кольца.

Виток на мгновение возводит глаза к потолку.

— Ох, Кайло... Она с тобой всего неделю.

— Знаю!

— О чём ты думал?

— Я и не думал! Я не думал с самой Такоданы! Я... я просто... Виток, пускай она здесь всего неделю, но я... я полюбил её с первого взгляда. — Он смотрит Виток в глаза и ужасно хочет, чтобы она хоть чуточку прониклась его страданиями. — Скоро год как, и кроме неё мне никто не нужен. Я как увидел эти кольца, так сразу... сразу вспомнил её глаза — металл так же переливался и мерцал. Я не думал. Я просто... надеялся.

Во взгляде Виток появляется озабоченность.

— Насколько картинка сложилась у меня в голове, она была твоей пленницей, сбежала, и до самой Иларии ты её не видел. Ты провёл с ней дней всего ничего и при этом говоришь о ней с такой уверенностью. Меня это... беспокоит.

Кайло никому не рассказывал про Нить. Надо ли? Это нечто дорогое, заветное... сокровенное. Но ему так нужно, чтобы кто-то его понял. Раньше он думал, что, как только Рей окажется рядом, он сможет наконец кому-то открыться. Но всё стало только запутанней. Всё равно он вот-вот расколется, так что возможно (просто возможно), он может довериться Виток? Что, если ей известно что-то о Нитях Силы, чего не знает он? Кайло решает рискнуть.

— Ты умеешь хранить тайны?

— Обижаешь. Я же никогда не разбалтывала твои секреты, когда ты был мальчиком.

— Да... не разбалтывала.

— Ну так что?

— Когда мы... встретились... — начинает он осторожно. Виток приподнимает бровь. Он пыхтит и уточняет: — Ладно, когда я похитил её...

— ... в первый раз.

— Слушай, мне и так трудно.

— Ты прав, извини. Мы так давно по-настоящему не разговаривали, что я не смогла удержаться и не поддразнить тебя, как бывало. Мне всегда казалось, тебе это нравилось.

— Нравилось, — негромко говорит он. От этого казалось, что Виток знает и видит его насквозь. Тогда её звали Шри. — Но много воды утекло...

Она всегда догадывалась, когда ему нужно было поговорить, когда от злости или разочарования он балансировал на грани.

— И то верно. Но ты по-прежнему можешь доверять мне. Пожалуйста, продолжай. Что ты хотел мне сказать? — мягко подбадривает она.

Кайло молча смотрит на Виток, а затем продолжает.

— Кое-что... случилось на "Старкиллере". Я... я допрашивал её... — Он опускает глаза.

Ему не нравится, что он делал. Не нравится, что он причинял Рей страдания. Это событие стало самым важным в его жизни, и он не посмел бы изменить ни мгновения того дня из страха потерять Нить, но он никогда не сможет стереть то, что сделал с ней, прежде чем понял, кем она была — кто она сейчас — для него.

Он откашливается и поднимает взгляд на Виток.

— Я искал карту, которая приведёт к Скайуокеру, а Рей оттолкнула меня. В тот миг между нами и возникла... Нить. — Он видит озадаченное выражение на лице Виток и поясняет: — Нас связала Нить Силы.

Виток смаргивает.

— Понятно.

— Правда? — жалобно переспрашивает он.

Ему было так одиноко, и не к кому обратиться, и так хотелось поделиться.

— Думаю, да. Это многое объясняет. Хотя... так вдруг внезапно... Если честно, не могу сказать, что много знаю об этом, но это ведь крайне необычно?

— Насколько я понял из архивных записей, да. Наверняка можно сказать только то, что это необратимо и непреодолимо. Находиться от неё вдали... мука. У меня сердце рвалось на куски. Думал, станет легче, когда она окажется здесь, но... в каком-то смысле стало даже хуже.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Кайло не знает, как это выразить. Слишком личное. Как объяснить Виток лишающее воли желание прикоснуться к Рей?

— Когда она здесь... сложно сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме неё.

Виток улыбается и говорит:

— Ты меня прости, но, по-моему, так может про себя сказать каждый влюблённый.

Кайло с сомнением смотрит на неё. Она молчит, обдумывая то, что он ей рассказал.

— Ладно, теперь я понимаю, почему тебя кидало в крайности. Давай теперь подумаем, что с этим можно поделать. Значит, она отказывается видеться с тобой?

Кайло отталкивается от стола и принимается мерить шагами комнату.

— Да. Говорит, ей нужно время. — Последнее ненавистное слово он со злостью выплёвывает.

Он расхаживает туда-сюда по залу, а Виток не сводит с него глаз.

— Могу себе представить: непросто разом обнаружить и переварить столько всего. Бедная девочка, должно быть, перепугалась насмерть.

Кайло встаёт как вкопанный и поворачивается к Виток.

— Я же не хотел её пугать! Я просто... ты не понимаешь, сколько я всего вытерпел за эти месяцы. Я... Порой её вещи, её изображения... мечты о будущем... только они помогали мне не сойти с ума. — Кайло отводит взгляд.

— Ты понимаешь, почему это могло оказаться для неё перебором?

Кайло поджимает губы и задумывается.

— Я... Возможно. Не совсем. Она знает про мои чувства к ней. Ну... она мне не верит, но я ей говорил. Неужели это так плохо — сильно скучать по ней и забирать то, что попадалось?

— С одной стороны, это довольно лестно. В то же время, ты бываешь немного... пылким. Попытайся поставить себя на её место. Про Нить — я понимаю, это многое меняет. Но... помягче тут не выразишься... хранить вот так её вещи — это несколько... стрёмно.

— Почему? — Он трясёт головой и озадаченно смотрит на Виток.

— Потому что это нарушение её личных границ. Ты не спрашивал, просто взял.

— Ну а как мне было её спрашивать? Она же удирала от меня! — раздражённо восклицает он.

— Это всё части целого. Ты ведь и её — забрал.

— Она не оставила мне выбора! — Теперь он начинает по-настоящему злиться.

Виток примиряющим жестом останавливает его.

— Успокойся. Я понимаю, что ты не сознавал иного способа всё наладить. Что произошло, того не исправить.

Не сознавал? Он уже готов спросить, что она имеет в виду, но Виток продолжает:

— Тебе надо набраться терпения. Подари ей время, которого она просит.

Вряд ли он найдёт в себе силы.

— Она сказала, это может быть год!

Виток приподнимает голову и задумчиво постукивает пальцем по нижней губе.

— Что именно она сказала?

— Что ей нужна неделя, месяц, год, что я ей это вынь да положь.

Она заметно расслабляется.

— А, понятно. — Затем качает головой и говорит: — Нет, не год. Впрочем, Рей может взять месяц, чтобы преподать тебе урок.

Он сердито зыркает.

— Какой ещё урок?

— Что не тебе за неё решать.

— Ну разумеется, мне за неё не решать! Создатель, да она что хочет, то творит!

— Ну, нет... не что хочет.

— Да говорю же — что хочет! — настаивает он.

Рей тоже говорила ему, что он вечно принимает за неё решения, хотя яснее ясного, что он весь в её власти.

— Она может влиять на свою жизнь лишь настолько, настолечко, насколько ты ей позволишь.

— Нет! Вечно всё на её условиях. Вечно. Я умолял её прийти ко мне. Клянусь тебе, я становлюсь тряпкой, когда дело касается её.

Виток тяжело вздыхает.

— Можно задать тебе вопрос?

— Да, — настороженно отвечает он.

— Ты гонялся за ней по всей галактике? Преследовал по всем звёздным системам? — прямо спрашивает Виток.

Будто что-то вонзается ему под дых — совсем как в детстве, когда Виток засекала их с Орином, когда они шныряли посреди ночи в неположенном месте. Он отводит взгляд, а потом мямлит:

— Да.

— Ты давал ей возможность решить, пойти с тобой или нет?

Ему вдруг хочется уйти отсюда. Разговаривать обо всём этом резко расхотелось.

— Это важно. Пожалуйста, ответь на вопрос. Ты давал ей выбор? — Виток говорит добрым, но настойчивым тоном.

Он яростно крутит челюстью, но молчит.

— Кайло... — говорит она с лёгким укором.

— Нет! Довольна? Нет, я не давал ей выбора, — взрывается он. — Но я знал, что как только она окажется здесь, она начнет понимать, она осознает, она простит меня!

— Но ей самой выбирать не пришлось?

Голову наполняет голос Рей. _Я не выбирала эту Нить, не выбирала быть здесь с тобой. Пожалуйста, Кайло, дай мне выбрать время, когда я буду готова снова видеть тебя._ Он зажмуривается и сжимает кулаки. Когда снова открывает глаза, то видит в глубине тёплых глаз Виток разочарование.

— Не пришлось? — повторяет Виток.

— Нет... нет, не пришлось, — признаёт он своё поражение.

— Ну так кто на самом деле тут главный?

— Я всегда делаю всё, о чём она попросит, — делает он попытку защититься.

— Она просила тебя отпустить её?

Он снова отводит взгляд. Пора положить этому конец. Хватит отвечать на её вопросы. Но... что, если Виток знает, что делать? Наконец он тихо говорит:

— Да, просила.

— А ты не отпустил. Значит, когда ты говоришь, что исполняешь любое её желание, это не особенно-то и правда?

— Да, — несчастным голосом признаёт он.

Виток подходит к нему и нерешительно кладёт ладонь ему на руку. Поначалу ему хочется отдёрнуть руку. Её жест вызывает у него противоречивые чувства. Никто, кроме Рей, не прикасался к нему с заботой с тех самых пор, как... Он поворачивает голову к своему рыцарю.

— Рей сейчас надо почувствовать, что она может хоть как-то влиять на свою жизнь. Ты должен показать ей, что уважаешь её выбор, даже если он тебе не нравится.

— Но что, если она и правда заставит меня ждать целый год? — спрашивает он со страхом.

Виток с проницательным видом смотрит на него.

— Не заставит. Не сомневайся, она к тебе неравнодушна. Даже когда мы... нашли её на Иларии, это было видно. Просто наберись терпения.

— Не знаю, как я это выдержу, — говорит он уныло.

— Долго ждать не придётся, обещаю. На Врене она вернулась, когда ты дал ей достаточно простора. Уже скоро она согласится увидеться с тобой.

Кайло смотрит в сторону, изо всех сил желая поверить Виток.

***

Вечер. Джашад и Палек Рен стоят перед его столом. Столько всего произошло, что у него даже не было времени выслушать их отчёт о Силтене Кри.

— Докладывайте, — приказывает он.

Джашад делает шаг вперёд и говорит:

— Мы оставили Кри на Талнате, предоставив ему корабль и кредиты.

— Раз вы здесь, полагаю, вы выяснили, где искать Ланн Трен?

— Да. Год назад её видели на Дешре. Она вступила в Орден К'Рур.

Кайло никогда о таком не слыхал, в вопросах религии хватит с него и Церкви Силы. Дешра... В сутках полёта от их нынешнего местоположения. Превосходно. Чем скорее он разыщет Ланн Трен, тем скорее у Рей не будет выбора — ей придётся с ним повидаться. Впрочем, после разговора с Виток он понимает, что, прежде чем что-либо предпринять, ему необходимо будет сначала спросить мнения Рей. Он должен доказать ей, что больше не станет принимать решения за неё.

— Что-то ещё?

Джашад возводит глаза к потолку.

— Ну... Кри, должно быть, поскользнулся, пока шёл по трапу.

— Понятно, — говорит Кайло, довольный, что приказ проводить Кри как следует даже не пришлось отдавать. — Убился насмерть? — спрашивает он с надеждой.

— К сожалению, нет. Впрочем, травмы оказались довольно... многочисленными.

Кайло чуть не приказывает Джашаду предъявить ему это воспоминание.

***

Кайло мучительно обдумывает, что написать ей. Она сказала, что он может отправить ей сообщение, когда получит известия о её матери. Ему хочется пойти к ней, поговорить с ней, но Виток сказала, что он должен набраться терпения. Должен подарить ей треклятое время.

А ему хочется... хочется извиниться, объяснить. Ему ужасно не нравится то, что сказала Виток, но вдруг она права? Вдруг он и правда не давал Рей выбора? Боялся рисковать. Но он вовсе не хотел, чтобы у нее возникло чувство, что она не хозяйка своей судьбы. У него нет желания всё за неё решать. Он только хочет, чтобы она поняла, чтобы она увидела, что всё, что он делал, он делал из большой любви к ней. Разве для неё это не достаточное объяснение?

Он качает головой. Все эти размышления только отвлекают от насущного дела.

Наконец он начинает печатать. Он пишет и стирает вновь и вновь. Из-под пальцев выбегают полные отчаяния и мольбы строки. Тут он вспоминает, что она просила не злоупотреблять её разрешением. Иного способа связаться с нею у него нет, и он ужасно боится потерять и его.

Наконец результат ему нравится.

"Джашад и Палек вернулись. Твоя мать на Дешре. Если ты не против, мы немедленно отправляемся туда. Жду твоих указаний".

Он долго перечитывает строчку и думает о невысказанном. _Я раскаиваюсь. Мне тебя не хватает, прости меня, впусти. Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя..._

Он не хочет отправлять записку. Пока он медлит, кажется, что их с Рей что-то соединяет. Но чем скорее уйдет письмо, тем скорее придёт ответ. Пусть самый коротенький, но драгоценный, потому что от неё.

Он отправляет сообщение.

***

Вызванный им Хакс заходит к нему в кабинет.

— Распорядитесь, чтобы КС-2153 немедленно явилась ко мне с отчётом, — приказывает Кайло.

Пусть сам он не может видеться с возлюбленной, но она ничего не говорила про запрет разговаривать с теми, кому это право даровано.

— Есть, сэр. — Хакс немного колеблется и добавляет: — Есть ещё одно дело.

Кайло ждёт, что Хакс продолжит, но наконец не выдерживает и поторапливает несносного:

— Да?

— Вайлан Рен в медчасти. Врачи говорят, он пробудет там ещё несколько дней. Похоже, кто-то сломал ему шею.

— Хм-м. Спасибо, что сообщили, — с прохладцей в голосе говорит Кайло.

Он бы не горевал, если б Вайлан сгинул на задании, но отчего-то испытывает облегчение оттого, что не убил его. Не очень-то хотелось, чтоб рыцари думали, что он будет убирать их одного за другим.

Хакс медлит, у него явно вертится что-то на языке. Кайло ненавидит эту его манеру.

— Выкладывайте, Хакс.

— В этот час вы обычно заняты, — говорит тот, подбирая слова.

Напоминание, что он не в её покоях, не с ней, вгрызается в грудь. Можно подумать, он не знает, что сейчас бы он глядел в её милые глаза или, может, обнимал её, сидя на диванчике в ожидании ужина, а вместо этого вынужден находиться в обществе Хакса. Создатель, как он по ней скучает.

— Извольте помолчать о том, что вас совершенно не касается, — говорит Кайло и угрожающе поднимает руку.

Хакс отступает с совершенно непроницаемым лицом.

— Распоряжусь, чтобы сюда немедленно прислали штурмовика, о котором шла речь.

— Неужели.

***

— КС-2153. — Кайло разглядывает перепуганную девушку-штурмовика, которая вытянулась перед его столом по стойке "смирно". — Ты провела вечер с Рей.

— Да, сэр. — Её голос дрожит.

— Как она тебе показалась? — Он сдвигается на краешек стула.

— В добром здравии, сэр.

— Я не про здоровье! Какое у неё было настроение? Как она выглядела?

Скучает ли она по нему хоть на долечку того, как скучает по ней он?

Штурмовик молчит.

— Ну? — не выдерживает Кайло.

— Я не понимаю вопрос, сэр.

Он встаёт из-за стола и подходит к своей единственной связной с Рей.

— Она выглядела довольной? Сердитой... грустной?

Так же сильно ли она страдает, как он? Не было ль намёка на то, что она готова смягчиться?

— Она об этом ничего не сказала, сэр.

Кайло разочарованно выдыхает. Рей как-то говорила, что толковать с ним — всё равно что со скалой. Интересно, такое ли она имела в виду?

— Понятно. О чём вы разговаривали?

— Я... — КС-2153 едва не вибрирует от страха.

— Отвечай на вопрос, — говорит он, и модулятор голоса только добавляет грозности. 

Штурмовик подбирается.

— Она была добра ко мне, и, думаю, мне не следует рассказывать.

— Я — Верховный лидер, я — Первый Порядок. Твоя жизнь целиком в моей власти, — низким голосом напоминает ей Кайло.

Штурмовик втягивает голову в плечи.

— Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня, сэр,

— Хочешь побывать на перепромывке? — Он нависает над ней, пользуясь своим высоким ростом, чтобы навести ужаса на подругу Рей.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, не надо, — просит она.

— Тогда скажи, о чём вы говорили.

Наконец штурмовик роняет голову на грудь и шепчет:

— Финн. Она тревожится о Финне. И ком-то по имени По.

Ему плевать на гнусных сопротивленцев. Ему нужно знать, что она сказала о нём.

— Что ещё?

— Я...

— Я не хочу по-плохому. — Рей бы не понравилось. — Но придётся, — говорит он низким, угрожающим тоном и поднимает руку, готовясь вторгнуться в её разум.

Штурмовик отшатывается, не в силах оторвать взгляда от его поднятой руки. И наконец покорно кивает. Кайло роняет руку.

— А теперь расскажи мне всё от начала до конца. Что она говорила, во что была одета, были ли распущены её волосы. Всё.

КС-2153, ссутулившись, смотрит в пол. Затем поднимает голову и начинает рассказывать про его Рей.

***

Кайло возвращается в свои покои с посылкой под мышкой. Он так и не решил, что с ней делать. Надо будет спросить у Виток.

Он обдумывает то, что узнал от КС-2153. С жадным вниманием и неуёмным аппетитом он глотал каждую подробность. Пытался вообразить себе, как она сегодня выглядела, когда пила чай со своей бывшей охранницей. Увы, штурмовиков не обучают наблюдательности, и КС-2153 только и смогла сообщить, что Рей была одета в тунику и леггинсы, а волосы стянула назад.

В какой-то момент он не выдержал и всё равно вторгся в её разум. Потребность узнать о Рей всё что можно подавила желание вести себя так, как одобрила бы Рей. Он изменил воспоминания КС-2153 так, что она и не вспомнит, что отчитывалась ему. Ну и, конечно, теперь её будет тянуть задавать всевозможные вопросы о Верховном лидере.

Пока он шарил в голове штурмовика в поисках всех до единого мгновений с Рей, его глубоко обеспокоил безразличный тон и равнодушное выражение лица Рей, пока толстокожая Кес задавала всё более и более глупые вопросы о предателе. Рей отвечала на вопросы о Финне, а о нём самом не сказала ни слова. Она часто отводила взгляд и, он готов поклясться, глаза у неё были красные.

Он чуть не потерял нить воспоминания в голове КС-2153, когда заметил ленточку, которая выглядывала из-под простой сиреневой туники Рей. Она продолжает носить его подарок. Волосы её были туго стянуты в три пучка, и она не улыбнулась, ни разочка.

Ещё больше он встревожился, когда увидел, что она не притронулась к печенью и кексикам и едва отведала ужин. Она часто клала руку на грудь, на то место, где под туникой находился узелок с каменьями. Ему беспокойно оттого, что она не ест. Но, может быть, она просто не успела проголодаться.

В их общем коридоре он замедляет шаг и оказывается у её двери, не успев даже подумать об этом. Ставит гостинец c Лории перед входом и на этот раз кладёт руку на дюрасталь. Эх, не будь на нём шлема, он бы приложился щекой к поверхности. Она за стенкой, он к Рей настолько близко, насколько возможно.

Он долго стоит так, пытаясь представить, чем она сейчас занята. Уже поздно — может, спит? Видит ли она во снах его, как он видит её? Может, на ней сейчас тот манящий пеньюар, что обольстительно подчёркивает каждый изгиб? А может, она не спит? И думает о нём? Ищет в себе силы простить его? Пожалуйста, Рей... пожалуйста.

Тут он чувствует, как в ладони нарастает тепло. Она стоит по ту сторону стены, положив руку на то же место. У него учащается дыхание — попался! Он уже готов сорваться, побежать, но тут ощущает тянущийся от Рей завиток. Он успокаивает, привечает, томится.

Кайло кладёт на поверхность металла вторую руку. Ответная пульсация — и он понимает, что, если б не стена, их бросило бы друг другу в объятия. Он хочет что-то сказать, но боится отпугнуть её и просто продолжает стоять, пока энергия течёт между ними.

Всплеск испуга — и сразу стало холодно и пусто. Она ушла.

Он долго-долго стоит, надеясь, что она вернётся, надо только ещё немного подождать. Наконец понимает, что она уже не придёт. Он отрывает руки от стены и сжимает в кулаки. Ладони гудят от отголосков Нити. Кайло смотрит на коробку у своих ног и решает оставить её здесь. Пусть будет доказательством того, что он приходил, что что-то было, что на короткое мгновение она поддалась зову.

По дороге к своим покоям он вновь перебирает в голове все причины верить, что всё скоро закончится. Сегодня ему не уснуть.

Рей...


	25. Глава 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот слетает с катушек во время Галактического приступа саморазрушения, и Галактический менеджер среднего звена делает нечто, что хотел сделать уже очень давно.

Кайло знает, что надо идти спать, но вместо этого продолжает снова и снова проверять почту. Он надеялся, что после их мимолётного контакта она сама потянется к нему. Но уже глубоко за полночь, а она ничего не написала. Он смотрит сквозь стекло и вспоминает, что на этом самом месте он впервые целовал её...

Столько всего случилось, и ему самому не верится, что прошло всего два дня с тех пор, как их губы впервые соприкоснулись. Он не знал, что возможно испытывать такое жгучее желание и одновременно безграничную любовь. Он разминает пальцы и вспоминает, как Нить льнула к его рукам. Он сглатывает и вновь проверяет сообщения.

***

Он просыпается и понимает, что проспал часть ночи. Когда он ложился, Рей всё ещё не ответила. Он кидается с кровати проверить. Да! Она написала ему.

"Я пока не готова её видеть. Спасибо за конфеты".

Он перечитывает сообщение вновь и вновь. Оно до боли короткое, но другого он и не ожидал, честно говоря. Он удивлён, что она не жаждет разыскать свою мать, но потом вспоминает, как сильно Рей расстроилась, узнав, что её бросили.

Он перечитывает снова. Она не злится, что он оставил гостинец у неё под дверью. Может, заказать сегодня на кухне ещё один особый десерт для неё? Или спуститься на Врен перед отлётом, подыскать для неё что-нибудь... нет, не надо навязываться. Но как бы ему хотелось. Выбирать ей подарки всегда было одним из его любимых занятий, помогавших развеять одиночество.

На утро назначен военный совет, и Кайло начинает готовиться к новому дню без Рей.

***

— Мы должны выступить немедленно и решительно! — настойчиво заявляет голограмма генерала Джехан.

Может, на совет стоило пригласить рыцарей? Палек помог бы унять кровожадного генерала. Кайло вспоминает, как тот говорил, что Джехан слегка фанатична. 

— Да, согласен. Оставлять без ответа подобные действия нельзя. В галактической политике настал переломный момент. После "Старкиллера" только превосходящий флот позволял держать в подчинении наши территории. Прямо сейчас мы ведём несколько напряжённых переговоров, и распылять силы нам не выгодно. Мы не имеем права выглядеть слабыми. 

Это генерал Прост. Обычно он говорит вслух то, что Хакс думает про себя. Кайло надеется, что сейчас не тот случай. Ему бы не хотелось спорить с Хаксом на глазах у всего военного совета, но, кажется, придётся.

— Кстати о переговорах, нам бы сильно помогло, если б мы отозвали наши последние... внутриполитические поправки, — включается в разговор генерал Залтен.

Кайло вперивает взгляд в изображение Залтена.

— А именно?

— Говоря прямо, Верховный лидер, полное и немедленное уничтожение рабства не всегда экономически оправданно.

— Это не обсуждается, — твёрдо отвечает Кайло.

— Но если б мы взяли курс на поэтапные реформы, это позволило бы добиться значительного прогресса в переговорах с рядом систем, — возражает Залтен.

— Это не обсуждается, — повторяет Кайло ледяным тоном.

Залтен поджимает губы, но уступает:

— Как скажете, сэр.

Генералы продолжают спорить, и Кайло пропускает их перебранку мимо ушей. Он не отдаст приказа ответить ударом на удар, как они хотят, но пускай выскажутся. Потом он слышит голос Хакса.

— Господа, после всего, что я здесь услышал, я предлагаю отступить и выяснить, как Сопротивление смогло собрать разведданные для атаки. Она была проведена с хирургической точностью, что требует обширных сведений о системах кораблей и перемещениях флота. Вдобавок, учитывая серьёзность утечки, чрезвычайно странно то, что они не атаковали "Добивающий". Они не могли не знать, что это корабль Верховного лидера. Прежде чем предпринимать какие-либо действия, мы должны поймать шпиона.

Неожиданно услышать от Хакса именно тот порядок действий, который Кайло планировал сам. Он был уверен, что Хакс примкнёт к остальным генералам, но тот удивил. Действительно, очень странно, что Сопротивление не напало на "Добивающий". Прошло время, и теперь Кайло может взглянуть на случившееся со стороны: очевидно, что Сопротивление легко могло осуществить спасательную операцию, но не сделало этого. Почему? Бросать своих не в правилах Леи Органы; к тому же ему известно, как дорога ей Рей.

— Генерал Хакс прав. Пока мы не будем ничего предпринимать, — резюмирует Кайло.

— Нет! Трусость для нас неприемлема! — вспыхивает генерал Джехан. Её ноздри трепещут, в глазах горит жажда убийства.

Кайло уже готов показать фанатичной генеральше, почему она сейчас возьмёт и примет всё, что он сказал, но тут снова вмешивается Хакс:

— Генерал Джехан, ваша верность Первому Порядку похвальна, но вы же должны понимать, что произойдёт, если мы сейчас сделаем ход? Сопротивление, скорее всего, предупредят, и нас заманят в ловушку. Первым делом следует навести порядок у себя дома.

Джехан скрещивает руки на груди и испепеляет Хакса взглядом.

— Мы поступим так, как предложил генерал Хакс. Начните расследование на всех кораблях. Найдите мне предателя, — командует Кайло. — Мы продолжим следить за перемещениями Сопротивления, как только это станет необходимо. Все свободны.

Воцаряется натянутое молчание, но затем проекции одна за другой гаснут, и они с Хаксом остаются одни в зале.

— Благодарю вас, генерал, — говорит Кайло.

Тот как будто застигнут врасплох и недоверчиво сощуривается:

— За что, сэр?

— Вы хорошо управляетесь с остальными генералами, и ваша оценка ситуации совпадает с моей.

— А... да, как скажете, сэр. — Хакс явно выбит из колеи.

Похоже, Кайло нашёл новый способ уязвить надоеду.

— Пора вновь собрать флот, — меняет тему Кайло.

Хакс склоняет голову набок.

— Я думал, мы продолжим идти по следу родителей девушки, — говорит он резко.

— Не в этот раз. 

Кайло предпочёл бы довести дело до конца и найти семью Рей, но та сказала, что не готова, и он уважит её желание.

— Мы ляжем на курс немедленно, сэр. — Хакса предсказуемо радует такой поворот.

Хоть у кого-то сегодня радость.

***

Он вновь у себя в кабинете. Интересно, о чём сейчас думает Рей? Разговор с Виток оказался весьма полезным. Надо просто дать Рей понять, что он не собирается контролировать каждый её шаг, и тогда она вновь подпустит его к себе. Нужно только подождать денёк-другой; после их краткого контакта вчера вечером он в этом уверен. Он почувствовал, что она скучает по нему. Это не на месяц. Даже не на неделю. Да, скоро он вновь обнимет её и ощутит её сладкие губы.

Дзынькает коммуникатор:

— Сэр, она покинула комнаты вместе с КС-2153, — сообщает незнакомый голос.

— Выведите изображение на мой датапад.

— Есть, сэр.

Кайло жадно хватается за устройство. Взглянуть на неё! Изображение загружается, и он видит, как Рей и КС-2153 идут по коридору. Он смотрит, жадно впитывая каждую мелочь. Её волосы стянуты сзади в хвост, на ней светло-розовое платье, покрытое изящным кружевом. Это самая прелестная вещь из всех, что она надевала, и Кайло хмурится. Куда это она так нарядилась?

Потом он замечает ленточку у неё на шее и расслабляется. Она по-прежнему носит его подарок. Когда они увидятся, надо будет отдать бусы в починку. Он смотрит, как она бездумно проводит пальцами по груди у того места, где под платьем должны быть камни, и улыбается. Необычная пара движется через холл, и несколько штурмовиков засматриваются на Рей. Кайло недобро щурится под маской. Надо издать приказ, запрещающий пялиться на Рей.

Кайло понимает, что они идут в медотсек, и его охватывает паника. Рей плохо себя чувствует? Она заболела? Она выглядит здоровой, но что тогда они собираются там делать?

Девушки заходят в лазарет, и Рей обращается к дежурному врачу. Жаль, не слышно, о чём они говорят. Он в замешательстве смотрит, как их провожают... к Вайлану Рену. Она навещает Вайлана. Как она вообще узнала, что он там? Кайло в ярости вскакивает. Нет, Рей не будет проводить время с Вайланом. Он не позволит. Плевать, что она не хочет его видеть; нужно ей время или нет, так продолжаться не может!

Он шагает к двери и тут понимает, что если явится сейчас в медотсек, то Рей поймёт, что он следил за ней. Она запретит ему это, а он же не выдержит, если не будет каждую минуту знать, где она. Бездействие мучительно. Он не может позволить ей проводить время с Вайланом, не может. Но не может и раскрыть, что приказал взять её под наблюдение.

Это единственная возможность видеть Рей, и перспектива лишиться её заставляет его вернуться к столу. Он хватает датапад и продолжает смотреть, стиснув зубы. Рей сидит перед бесчувственным Вайланом, на лице у неё беспокойство. Кайло насмешливо фыркает. Вот уж кто не заслуживает её беспокойства. Если б только она знала, что Вайлан за человек. Жадный до власти эгоист, который потакает своим желаниям, не интересуясь, что думают другие. Кайло терпеть его не может. Надо было упросить Сноука не брать его к себе тогда, в Академии.

Рей что-то говорит лежащему, и Кайло приходится напомнить себе, что вечером он узнает всё из доклада КС-2153. Он пытается думать о том, как прекрасно сегодня выглядит Рей, и тут ледяная струйка заползает в душу. Неужели она так нарядилась для Вайлана? Мелкие предметы в кабинете начинают дребезжать.

Потом время замедляется: Рей протягивает руку и берёт ладонь Вайлана в свою. Она прикасается к нему. Поначалу Кайло просто не верит своим глазам. Её прекрасные пальчики, которые так приятно касались его щеки, зарывались в его волосы, сейчас обхватывают пальцы Вайлана. Она прикасается к нему! Надо было убить его, и плевать, как бы это выглядело в глазах остальных. Вайлан Рен заслуживает смерти. Меч просится в руку — рубить, громить, но Кайло не хочет пропустить ни одной секунды созерцания Рей, поэтому продолжает смотреть.

Она снова что-то говорит Вайлану, потом гладит тыльную сторону его кисти большим пальцем, и Кайло кажется, что её нежные изящные руки проникают ему в грудь и рвут его сердце надвое. Она касается его. Её руки, её святые, чистые руки, прикасаются к другому. Пальцы, что скользили по его щеке, лишая способности дышать, сейчас держат за руку Вайлана Рена. Она прикасается к нему. Он не может, он не вынесет. Она прогнала его и проводит время с другим мужчиной. О Создатель, пусть это прекратится!

Сил его больше нет. Отчаянная ревность вскипает в груди, и он кричит от ярости. Она касалась его. Он швыряет датапад через комнату, тот — вдребезги. Кайло слышит, как кто-то пытается войти, но ему плевать. Он с рёвом переворачивает стол и Силой запускает его в стену. Энергия бьёт из него пульсирующими волнами, и в несколько секунд вся мебель в кабинете обращается в щепки.

Она касалась его. Кайло вонзает в стену зажжённый меч, представляя, что это грудь Вайлана. Потом выдёргивает и рубит. Снова и снова наносит удар за ударом, воображая себе тело Вайлана, порубленное на миллион мелких кусочков, и его кровь, пятнающую стены.

Но это не помогает. Она касалась его. Он бросает меч, и тот с шипением и искрами прожигает переборку. Кайло стаскивает шлем и швыряет следом. Он ревёт, бессильная ярость хлещет из него, поднимает в воздух обломки и закручивает в опасный вихрь. Она касалась его. Его трясёт, он задыхается, и ему чудом удаётся сдержаться и не схватиться за Нить. Она не должна знать, что он видел.

Хакс врывается в дверь и замирает на пороге разрушенной комнаты.

— Верховный лидер!

Кайло не отвечает, только Силой притягивает меч обратно. Она касалась его. И вновь он опускает меч, на этот раз на палубу.

— Прекратите это! Остановитесь сейчас же, вы, несносный ребёнок! — вопит Хакс.

Удар, взмах, удар. С каждой яростной атакой в металлическом полу ширятся оплавленные оранжевые пробоины.

— Вы прорубите палубу! Проклятье, мужик, возьми себя в руки!

Она касалась его.

— Кайло Рен, я не позволю вам ломать мой корабль из-за женщины! — кричит Хакс во всё горло.

Кайло плевать. Она отвергла его и нашла себе другого. Он глупец, если думал, что когда-либо вообще нравился ей. Металл начинает течь, и он вонзает меч глубоко в палубу. Оружие застревает, и он с воплем продавливает Силой дюрасталевую стену напротив. "Добивающий" кренится, и Кайло еле удерживается на ногах.

— Ну всё, с меня хватит, — рычит Хакс.

И всё проваливается в черноту.

***

Кайло приходит в себя, отплёвываясь от брызг воды. Он моргает, вздыхает, и в поле зрения вплывает его кабинет. Он лежит на спине, Хакс нависает над ним с бутылкой воды в руках и выглядит весьма раздражённым. Потом Кайло замечает маску Виток — она тоже склонилась над ним.

— Ну, как вы? — спрашивает Хакс, стараясь скрыть недовольство.

Кайло с усилием садится. Его слегка мутит, и он не может ясно вспомнить, что произошло. Потом он видит Рей и, кряхтя, поднимается на ноги и устремляется к ней. Видеть её — такое облегчение. Хочется заключить её в объятия и никогда не отпускать.

— Рей! — тянется он к ней.

Она отшатывается и ничего не отвечает, вид у неё настороженный. В голове проясняется, и до него доходит: странно, что она здесь. Она была с Вайланом. Кайло чувствует, как внутри вновь разгорается ярость, но напоминает себе, что сейчас Рей здесь, с ним, а не с Вайланом. Он должен держать себя в руках. Нельзя спугнуть её.

— Рей... Я ужасно рад тебя видеть, но что ты здесь делаешь?

Она обхватывает себя руками и наконец выдавливает:

— Когда корабль начало трясти, я потянулась к тебе, но тебя не было. Я заволновалась... заволновалась — это мягко сказано. В общем, я попросила Кес проводить меня сюда. Я не знала, что ещё делать. Ты не отвечал; на той стороне Нити было просто... пусто. 

В её глазах страх. Странно: почему он потерял сознание? И тут Кайло понимает, что Рей только что выдала Хаксу существование Нити. Великолепно.

Он нехотя оборачивается к Хаксу. Судя по его лицу, тот о чём-то размышляет.

— Что произошло?

— Я оглушил вас, что ж ещё, — буднично говорит Хакс.

— Оглушили?

— Ещё немного, и вы провалились бы палубой ниже, а ещё вы раскачивали корабль. У меня был выбор: оглушить вас или дать вам разломать "Добивающий". Учитывая тот факт, что ваш небольшой приступ гнева был слышен на всех палубах, мне показалось благоразумным действовать. Сэр.

Кайло бы прийти в ярость, но вместо этого ему... стыдно. Он оглядывает свой кабинет и видит жуткий разгром. Похоже, ни одна вещь не пережила его гнева. И теперь Рей всё это видит.

Кайло вновь обращает взгляд на Рей. Она как будто... встревожена. Поговорить бы с ней, но здесь Виток и Хакс. Он смотрит в её огромные глаза и видит в них смятение. Она теребит платье и оглядывается вокруг, как напуганный зверёк.

Виток выступает вперёд.

— Пожалуй, я провожу Рей в её покои?

— Нет! — почти вскрикивает Кайло, но потом берёт себя в руки. — Нет... я провожу её сам. Если ты не возражаешь, Рей.

Она покусывает губу и отвечает не сразу:

— М-м-да. Хорошо.

Хакс раздражённо вздыхает:

— Ну а мне, конечно, достанется всё это. — Он обводит рукой разгромленный кабинет. — Займусь, пока вас не будет.

Кайло не отвечает, полностью поглощённый Рей. Возьмёт ли она его под руку? Удостоит ли такого дара? Он идёт в угол, где валяется шлем, и уж было подбирает его с пола, как вдруг чувствует на себе взгляд. Оглядывается на Рей — та не сводит с него глаз. Может быть, ей понравится, если он будет без маски? Он оставляет шлем лежать где лежал и возвращается к Рей.

Он жестом пропускает её вперёд. Она медлит, но затем проскальзывает мимо. Решила не прикасаться к нему. Он подавляет разочарование и утешает себя тем, что хотя бы находится с ней рядом. Они проходят в двери, и Кайло старается не замечать, как весь персонал мостика вновь пялится на него без маски.

***

Они идут по коридорам, и Кайло отчаянно пытается сохранить ясность мысли. Рей совсем рядом, и руки так и тянутся к ней. Он помнит, как её пальцы обхватывали сгиб его локтя, и уговаривает себя, что скоро она сменит гнев на милость.

Он вздрагивает от её несмелого вопроса:

— Это из-за меня?

— Что из-за тебя?

О чём это она?

— То, что произошло... у тебя в кабинете. Это из-за меня? — повторяет она.

Нечего было надеяться, что она не спросит, из-за чего он разбушевался. Придётся объясняться — надо было сразу сообразить. Добром дело не кончится. Она выглядит испуганной. Нехорошо. Что она успела увидеть? Когда она пришла? Теперь она его боится? Коридор пуст, поэтому Кайло останавливается и поворачивается к ней лицом.

Он заглядывает в её изумительные глаза, держась, чтоб не утонуть в них. Он хочет рассказать, как скучал по ней, как любит её, но время дорого. Она спросила, из-за неё ли он сорвался. Пожалуй, с определённой точки зрения так и есть.

Наконец он отвечает:

— В каком-то смысле. Но может... можно мне зайти к тебе и поговорить, когда мы придём? Я бы не хотел обсуждать эту тему в коридоре.

Потому что, скорее всего, кончится тем, что она накричит на него.

Она вся подбирается и беспокойно оглядывается по сторонам. Он почти жалеет, что попросил; похоже, её не на шутку страшит перспектива остаться с ним наедине. Он отодвигает в сторону рваную обиду на сердце.

Её глаза блестят зеленью и золотом. Она, запинаясь, говорит:

— Я... не знаю. Я пока не готова видеться с тобой. Я просто испугалась, когда Нить не ответила. — Она отводит свои прекрасные глаза и смотрит в пол. — Я не... не думаю, что мне следует это делать.

Они стоят совсем близко друг к другу, и притяжение охватывает его всего. Руки, сердце, инстинкты умоляют действовать. В её глазах плещутся смущение и страстное желание. Он медленно поднимает руку и касается её щеки пальцами в перчатке. Он благодарен, что она не отстраняется.

Кайло проводит пальцами по её лицу, она поворачивает голову, почти утыкается носом в ладонь, и он едва дышит. Ах, если б только он был без перчаток — так хочется ощутить её кожу. Кто знает, когда он сможет снова прикоснуться к ней, и он хочет испытать этот миг во всей полноте. Но даже сквозь кожаную перчатку прикосновение к ней исцеляет все раны его души и усмиряет ревущий ужас. Он поднимает другую руку к её лицу. 

— Обещаю: как только ты скажешь, я уйду. Я дам тебе столько времени, сколько понадобится.

Она смотрит на него с удивлением:

— Правда?

— Да. Я не буду заставлять тебя видеться со мной, пока ты не будешь готова.

Её дыхание учащается, её пальцы взлетают к его запястьям. 

— И ты уйдёшь, когда я скажу?

— Обещаю.

Он гладит её щеки, стараясь не поддаться чарам её глаз.

Она отнимает его руки от своего лица и переплетает с ним пальцы.

— Даже если ты сам не готов?

— Даже так, — говорит он мягко и слегка пожимает её ладони.

Она ловит его взгляд:

— Хорошо.

Они продолжают путь, и Рей не выпускает его руку.

***

Он вновь в её покоях, сидит подле неё. Он снял перчатки сразу же, за порогом. Чудесно снова быть с ней рядом, но если придётся признаться, что он следил за ней, то он и впрямь может не увидеть свою сияющую Рей ещё год. Его переполняет тревога.

Рей смотрит на него с каким-то виноватым видом:

— Это из-за меня?

Её вопрос и её тон приводят его в замешательство.

— Почему ты так решила?

— Генерал Хакс сказал, ты так расстроился, что стал раскачивать корабль. Это я? Я тебя расстроила? Это... из-за того, что я просила дать мне время? — спрашивает она тихо.

Теперь понятно. Она боится, что виновата в случившемся. Она не боится его, о нет, она думает, что снова причинила ему боль. И, в каком-то смысле это так. Но он знает, что она не нарочно.

— Нет, нет. Это не из-за твоей просьбы. У тебя есть полное право просить об этом.

— Правда? — спрашивает она.

Глаза у неё круглые от удивления.

— Да. Я... мне не следовало хранить твои вещи... и те картинки. Я знаю, что это неправильно, и понимаю, почему тебе нужен перерыв. Мне это не нравится, но я понимаю. Я буду уважать твои желания. Отныне я всегда буду стараться уважать твои желания, Рей.

— О. — Она моргает и смотрит на свои руки. Потом, помолчав, вновь поднимает глаза на него. — Тогда что это было?

Он вздыхает.

— Тебе это не понравится. Когда дело касается тебя, на меня как пелена находит.

— Значит, всё-таки из-за меня. — Она опускает плечи.

— Не совсем.

Теперь, когда он успокоился, ему понятно, что, скорей всего, она не имела в виду ничего такого, когда брала Вайлана за руку. Он всё ещё зол из-за этого, но на самом деле она не сделала ничего плохого.

— Не понимаю. Если это не из-за того, что я прогнала тебя, то почему ты так ужасно расстроился?

Он отводит глаза. Хотел бы он ничего не объяснять ей. Хотел бы никогда не запрашивать информацию о её передвижениях. Надо было просто отдать приказ о запрете ей покидать корабль. Он вспоминает слова Виток о том, что он нарушил личное пространство Рей, и в груди неприятно сжимается. Наконец он признаётся:

— Я... я следил за тобой. Когда ты ходила к Вайлану Рену.

— Что? — ахает она.

— Я знаю. Мне стыдно. Знаю: не надо было этого делать. Я просто так скучал по тебе... Я должен был тебя видеть!

— Ты шпионил за мной?!

Она отшатывается и отсаживается подальше. Руки сами тянутся вернуть её, но он сознательно кладёт их на колени.

— Я... да. Я боялся. Боялся, что ты сбежишь от меня.

— Я же сказала, что не сбегу! — вспыхивает она.

— Я знаю, знаю... Просто... я так испугался, что потеряю тебя.

Ведь он так долго её искал.

— Я не твоя, чтоб ты меня терял! — бросает она в ярости.

— Нет, моя! 

Она же признавала, что между ними что-то есть. Он же знает, что она принадлежит ему. Знает.

— Нет, даже не думай начинать это снова. Я никому не принадлежу! — Она скрещивает руки на груди, глаза горят.

— Я не имею в виду, что ты моя собственность. Я... тьфу. — Он трёт лицо руками. — Как ты не понимаешь? Я — твой. Весь твой — сердцем, телом, душой, мыслями. Каждая частичка меня принадлежит тебе. Я твой с того мгновения, когда впервые увидел тебя. Я не знал, что со мной происходит. Я вёл себя так, как никогда не вёл. Если честно, Рей... это какое-то безумие — то, как сильно ты нужна мне. Мой рассудок покинул меня на Такодане. Всё, что я натворил с тех пор, я натворил, потому что люблю тебя больше всего на свете.

Её глаза широко распахиваются, и он без слов молит, чтобы она поняла, что значит для него, поняла, что он хочет сказать ей. Они принадлежат друг другу. Так должно быть. Она слегка подаётся ему навстречу, он придвигается. Теперь они снова сидят рядом. Она медленно моргает и медленно поднимает руку. Кажется, она собирается прикоснуться к нему, но затем её лицо суровеет.

— Охотился на меня, похитил, шпионил — не очень-то похоже на любовь, — говорит она.

Он прикрывает глаза. Ну как заставить её понять, что это всё оттого, что он жить без неё не может?

В отчаянии он вскакивает и начинает ходить по комнате. Рей следит за ним взглядом. Наконец он останавливается и произносит:

— Я преследовал тебя, собирал твои вещи, следил за тобой, потому что мне без тебя не жить. Ты — всё, о чём я думал каждый день после "Старкиллера". Твои вещи, голограммы, подарки, которые я выбирал для тебя.... только это не давало мне сойти с ума. Когда ты отгородилась от меня, я должен был видеть тебя, знать, где ты. Я был в отчаянии, я не знал, что ещё мне делать!

Пока он говорит, гнев на её лице сменяется холодной задумчивостью. Кайло это не на шутку тревожит.

— Ты всегда так говоришь.

— Как так?

— Что ты не знал, что тебе ещё делать. Как будто это оправдание. Что если ты не мог придумать решения получше, чем преследовать, похищать или шпионить, то ты не виноват.

Кайло хлопает глазами и не знает, что на это ответить. Он не вполне понимает, что она имеет в виду.

Не дождавшись ответа, она продолжает:

— Из того, что ты сейчас сказал, получается, что, если ты чего-то хочешь, это даёт тебе право делать всё, что угодно, лишь бы заполучить желаемое. Ты вообще рассматривал вариант не притаскивать меня сюда силком?

— Но тогда бы тебя здесь не было!

Её лицо делается печальным.

— Кто знает? — говорит она задумчиво. — Ты ведь не дал мне возможности поступать иначе, чем убегать от тебя.

— Я... Я не имел в виду... Я... 

Как же ему ненавистно то, что она убегала. Неужели она намекает, что могла бы прийти к нему по своей воле, не преследуй он её? Он трясёт головой, пытаясь справиться с замешательством.

Она поднимается с дивана и встаёт перед ним.

— Мне следовало бы сильнее злиться из-за этой слежки. Но, если честно, я не удивлена. Я бы хотела, чтоб ты прекратил, но не буду просить тебя об этом. Ты всё равно найдёшь способ добиться своего. Ты всегда находишь.

Она словно стала меньше ростом, и его охватывает стыд. Он не хотел вызвать в ней таких чувств.

— Нет... Я прекращу. Я больше не буду... не буду следить за тобой. Я сделал это только один раз. 

Он вспоминает про КС-2153 — Кес — и не может смотреть Рей в глаза.

— Надеюсь, это правда, — говорит она примирительно.

— Правда. Я обещаю.

Она глубоко вздыхает.

— Но ты так и не объяснил, что тебя так разозлило.

Он вспоминает её ладонь на руке Вайлана и непроизвольно стискивает зубы.

— Ты к нему прикасалась, — почти рычит он.

— Что? Нет, я... ой, я на секунду взяла его за руку, но... ты что, разнёс кабинет и перетряхнул Силой целый "Звёздный разрушитель" только из-за того, что я взяла раненого за руку? — говорит она с недоверием в голосе.

— Это же Вайлан, — выплёвывает он.

Стыд исчез, его сменило привычное негодование.

— И что? На Врене он был так мил со мной. Кес сказала, что он в лазарете, а мне хотелось куда-нибудь выйти отсюда. — Она обводит рукой гостиную.

— Ты к нему прикасалась! Ты надела ради него нарядное платье! — напирает он.

Она хватается за юбку.

— Я надела то платье, которое выбрала для меня Кес.

— А. А я думал...

— Ты думал, что, перекинувшись парой слов с мужчиной, которого я видела первый раз в жизни, я — что? Разоденусь в пух и прах, чтобы понравиться парню со сломанной шеей? — Она упирает руки в боки и презрительно кривит губы.

— Я не знал, что мне думать! Когда дело касается тебя, мне не думается. — Он запускает в волосы пятерню.

— Оно и видно. Для справки, Кайло, между нами Нить. Я понятия не имею, выйдет ли что-нибудь у нас с тобой, но у меня точно нет намерений волочиться за кем попало. Поверить не могу, что ты такое обо мне подумал. — Она тяжело дышит и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ты права. Прости. Я... Теперь я понимаю, что всё было невинно. Просто... даже мысль о том, что к тебе прикасается другой мужчина, мне невыносима. — Ему ужасно хочется притянуть её к себе и смыть блаженством близости всю боль и смятение.

— Он не прикасался ко мне, он был без сознания. И если ты пытаешься сказать мне, что я не имею права прикасаться к кому-то только потому, что он мужчина, можешь добавить это в список причин, почему мне нужно побыть подальше от тебя. — Она тычет пальцем ему в грудь и отступает на шаг. 

— Нет... Я не имел в виду... Просто это же _Вайлан_.

Он предпочёл бы, чтобы она никогда не прикасалась ни к какому другому мужчине вне зависимости от обстоятельств, но понимает, что это чересчур.

Рей склоняет голову набок.

— Да что такое между вами?

Как объяснить ей про годы злобных нападок? Кайло поджимает губы:

— Мы с детства терпеть не можем друг друга. Тебе он мог показаться милым, но, поверь, это не тот человек, с которым стоит водить знакомство. Он эгоист. Он думает только о себе, интересуется только собственными желаниями. Он задирал меня при каждом удобном случае.

Рей внимательно смотрит на него.

— Как он сломал шею?

Кайло замирает. Это ей тоже не понравится.

— Он не подчинился прямому приказу, — говорит он нехотя.

У неё отваливается челюсть.

— И ты отправил его на больничную койку?

— Он... он провоцировал меня. На Врене он знал, что делает; он специально устроил всё так, чтобы ты от меня сбежала! — оправдывается он.

Рей закатывает глаза.

— Нет, это ты устроил всё так, что мне захотелось сбежать, а он просто рассказал об этом.

— Он забыл своё место!

— А ты решил добиваться повиновения от своих рыцарей пытками, как Сноук?

— Нет! Я не одобряю его методов. Просто... я вышел из себя. — Он бессильно роняет руки.

Она долго смотрит ему в глаза и постепенно успокаивается. Потом решительно сдвигает брови и делает шаг ему навстречу. 

— Кайло... Не прошло и двух дней, а ты пытался убить человека и разгромил свой кабинет. Ты пошёл вразнос и подверг опасности весь корабль. Я... я беспокоюсь за тебя.

— Я не знаю, как мне это пережить, — шепчет он, повесив голову.

Он зол на себя за то, что не смог сдержаться; он никогда не умел сдерживать сильные чувства. И никто не будил в нём таких сильных чувств, как Рей. Он понимает, что должен научиться не терять голову, показать Рей, что способен уважать её желания. Но мысль, что он может не справиться, приводит его в ужас. Что, если он и правда не способен? Может быть, он не сможет удержаться на расстоянии от неё.

Наконец она сжаливается над ним и тянется погладить его по щеке. Его веки, трепеща, опускаются, и он прижимается лицом к её ладони. О, как ему этого не хватает, как ему не хватает Рей. 

— Это не навсегда. Но всё, что ты натворил... и всё, чего мне придется лишиться, чтобы быть с тобой... В какой-то момент мне показалось, что ты наконец прислушался ко мне, а потом я обнаруживаю, что ты за мной шпионишь. Мне нужно всё обдумать, но ещё больше мне нужно знать, что ты будешь уважать мои желания, что не будешь пытаться решать за меня. Мне нужно знать, что ты можешь дать мне свободу. А если мне приходится беспокоиться о том, чтобы ты в буквальном смысле не разрушил корабль.... это не свобода.

Он смотрит в её бездонные глаза, а она скользит пальцами по его лицу, вдоль челюсти к подбородку. 

— Я хочу дать тебе свободу. И дам. Просто... ты сказала, это может занять год. — В его голосе прорывается отчаяние.

Она роняет руку вниз, и только когда она переплетает с ним пальцы, его паника немного унимается. 

— Нет, не год. Просто всё происходит слишком быстро. Мне надо разобраться в чувствах, а когда я с тобой, то не могу. Даже сейчас — я ужасно зла на тебя, а мне только и хочется, что целовать тебя. Как я разберусь в себе, когда ты рядом?

Он поглаживает её руку большим пальцем. 

— А ты можешь просто всё время быть со мной и не переживать ни о чём? — предлагает он с надеждой.

— Это не выход. Я серьёзно. Мне это надо. Но мне нужно знать, что с тобой всё будет хорошо.

— Честно говоря, я не могу обещать... Знать, что ты рядом и не иметь возможности видеть тебя, говорить с тобой. Я не преувеличивал, когда сказал, что я не знаю, как при этом жить.

— Мне надо, чтобы ты научился.

— Я знаю. — Он неровно вздыхает. — И я научусь. Я всегда говорил, что сделаю для тебя что угодно, и, если тебе нужно, чтоб меня не было рядом, я сделаю и это.

— Ты не будешь никого убивать или ломать корабль?

— Нет... Я буду держать себя в руках.

Пока не ясно как, но он найдёт способ пережить разлуку с ней.

— Спасибо, — отвечает она и одаривает его искренней улыбкой. 

Он улыбается в ответ.

Она отводит глаза, потом обхватывает его за талию. Он бесконечно благодарен за то, что она позволяет обнять себя. Он обнимает её в ответ и прижимает к себе. Ему нужно всё, что она готова ему дать. Она кладёт голову ему на грудь, и он пытается запечатлеть и сохранить этот миг.

— Обещаешь, что это не на год?

— Обещаю. Мы скоро увидимся, — говорит она, уткнувшись в его накидку.

Они стоят обнявшись, и ему хочется остановить мгновение. Она отстраняется, и к нему возвращается страх. Но она не отступает, а заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Я не знаю, как относиться к тому, что ты сказал про свои чувства ко мне, но... ты мне небезразличен. Ты знаешь это?

От её признания перехватывает дыхание. Он знает, что она его не любит. Какая-то часть его уверена, что и не полюбит никогда. Он не слепой, он знает, во что превратился. Он готов был бы провести всю жизнь просто делая всё, что в его силах, чтобы она была счастлива. Его любви хватит на двоих. Но слышать, что он небезразличен ей... Это скрасит предстоящие дни... или недели...

Он проглатывает ком в горле.

— Нет. Я этого не знал.

— Уже давно, — говорит она мягко.

Он берёт её лицо в свою большую ладонь:

— А я любил тебя всю свою жизнь, только сам не знал этого раньше.

Её глаза распахиваются, и очаровательный румянец заливает щёки.

— Надеюсь, скоро ты поверишь мне, — говорит он тихонько.

Он нежно поворачивает к себе её лицо и смотрит в глаза, затем медленно склоняется к её губам — так, чтоб она могла остановить его, если пожелает. Но она не останавливает, и вот он уже целует её. Она стискивает его в объятиях, и он прижимает её к себе так крепко, как может. Проводит языком по её нижней губе и слегка нажимает. Она тихонько стонет от удовольствия, и он обвивает её язык своим. Ему нравится её горячий рот. Целовать её бесконечно приятней, чем всё, что он испытывал в своей жизни.

Она впивается пальцами ему в спину, и он стонет ей в рот. Он уже порядочно твёрд, и очень трудно удержаться и не тереться о неё. Он отрывается от её губ и целует в шею, присасывается к её восхитительной коже, а она льнёт к нему и виснет на нём. О Создатель, знать, что ждёт его по ту сторону изгнания, — одного этого довольно, чтобы всё перенести.

Страсть набирает обороты, и вот уже он отводит её обратно к дивану, не отрываясь от её губ. Она прерывает его, тяжело дыша:

— Надо остановиться.

— Зачем? — чуть не хнычет он.

— Я всё ещё злюсь на тебя. — Она чуть отступает назад, но не отпускает его руку. — Тебе пора.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, пожалуйста! Нам не обязательно... можно просто посидеть и поговорить.

— Нет. Пора.

Он вспоминает, что обещал уйти, как только она попросит. Он смотрит ей в глаза, и о, как ему хочется вновь поцеловать её. Но она берёт его за руку и отводит к двери. Он надевает перчатки и говорит себе, что так намного лучше. Она сказала, что это ненадолго, она, кажется, немного начала понимать, почему он хранил её вещи. Он уходит не среди бури смятения и боли. Он сможет. Он сделает это ради неё.

Кайло принуждает себя выйти за дверь. Он оборачивается взглянуть на неё и едва не вздрагивает от воспоминания о том, как дверь закрылась перед её лицом. Но теперь вместо взгляда, полного боли, она провожает его лёгкой улыбкой.

— Мы скоро увидимся, — говорит она.

— Я... я буду очень скучать по тебе.

— Я тоже буду скучать, — говорит она и закрывает дверь.

Последнее, что он видит — её глаза, полные нежного тепла. Да, он справится.


	26. Глава 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот продолжает испытывать границы на прочность, но Галактическая подружка щёлкает его по носу. Тогда Галактический идиот делает двойную ставку на глупость, а достаётся за это Галактической бедняжке меж двух огней.

Кайло шагает по коридорам назад к мостику. Хорошо, что идти далеко: меньше всего ему хочется, чтобы Хакс застал, в каком состоянии он после Рей. Он чуть было не свернул к своим покоям, чтобы поддаться желанию в грёзах о её шелковистой коже и мягких послушных губах. Но Кайло хочет сберечь наслаждение для неё.

Предаваться подобным занятиям, когда она рядом, кажется чуть ли не изменой. Пусть он уступил зову природы ещё много лет назад и не может подарить ей себя без остатка, но он сделает всё возможное, чтобы не бесчестить Рей впредь. Теперь, познав настоящую близость, он жалеет, что позволял себе с другими её бледное, пустое подобие.

Каблуки сапог стучат по палубе, тело успокаивается. Жаль, он забыл спросить её о матери. Вдруг Рей не захочет её разыскивать? Всю свою жизнь она мечтала о семье, и правда о происхождении тяжело её ранила. Рей не заговорила о матери, но, он уверен, мысль о ней висит у Рей на сердце тяжёлым грузом. Он был бы рад, если б она завела с ним разговор по душам.

Кайло решает послать Джашада и Палека на Дешру, чтобы те удостоверились, там ли Ланн Трен, и выяснили, мучает ли её совесть из-за брошенной дочери. Ему хочется дать Рей возможность увидеться с матерью, когда она решит, что пора. Заодно рыцари могли бы что-нибудь выяснить насчёт отца. Может, хоть он не станет таким оглушительным разочарованием.

Шестеро штурмовиков встают как вкопанные при виде него. Ах да. Он без шлема. Он позабыл о нём в этой суматохе.

***

— Верховный лидер, — приветствует его Хакс, когда Кайло ступает на мостик.

Офицеры стараются не таращиться.

— Хакс.

— Ваш кабинет будет... готов не раньше завтрашнего вечера. — Губы Хакса чуть изгибаются в гримасе сдерживаемого высокомерия.

— Ну, значит, буду в зале. Но сначала я хотел бы с вами кое-что обсудить.

— Да, сэр, — осторожно говорит генерал.

Они заходят в кабинет Хакса, и генерал поворачивается к Кайло с видом ждущего кары преступника.

— Наблюдение за Рей... Не надо больше сообщать мне о её передвижениях. — Он же обещал ей, что больше не будет за ней следить. Возможно... возможно ему вообще надо снять любой надзор за ней. — А вообще, уточните приказ. Слежку включать, только если она направится в ангар.

— Сэр, она как была сопротивленкой, так ею и осталась.

— Я обещал ей, что не буду... шпионить, — поёжившись, говорит он.

— Вы и не будете. Речь идёт о безопасности на корабле, а раз так, то этот вопрос в моём ведении. А Ваш приказ будет отменён, — многозначительно говорит Хакс.

Отличное решение! Он не следит, не устанавливает слежку, но наблюдение за ней будет вестись. Он решает простить Хакса за удар по голове.

Кайло покидает кабинет Хакса и идёт за своей маской.

***

Он вчитывается в сводку о состоянии дел на Нефлаке, странной планете, где уживаются два совершенно разных общества: одно погрязло в работорговле, а другое шлёт петиции с просьбой принять их в Первый Порядок. Да уж, задачка.

Впервые за несколько дней ему удаётся как следует сосредоточиться. Улыбка Рей то и дело проплывает у него перед глазами, но теперь она дарит надежду и тепло, а не страх и тоску. Ей просто нужно время. Она сказала, что он ей не безразличен. Всё будет отлично.

В зал входит штурмовик, и Кайло вскидывает голову.

— С докладом, по вашему распоряжению, прибыла, — нервно сообщает КС-2153.

Он и забыл, что приказал КС-2153 ежевечерне отчитываться перед ним. Ужасно заманчиво выяснить, что там Рей говорила Вайлану. Но не пора ли Кайло перестать лезть в её личные дела? Она просто проявила доброту — пошла и проведала ненавистного соперника. Но теперь, когда Кайло рассказал ей, что тот за птица, больше она этого точно делать не будет.

Надо отослать штурмовичку. Сейчас же. Но... она уже пришла. Ничего не случится, если он задаст ей несколько вопросов. Нет. Нет. Надо взять себя в руки. Он же обещал, что не будет подсматривать. Это совсем не то же самое, но Рей вряд ли бы с ним согласилась.

— КС-2153, сегодня необходимости нет. Можешь идти.

Штурмовик заметно расслабляется и поворачивается уйти.

— Стой, — останавливает он её и с помощью Силы добавляет в голос убедительности: — Ты вернешься в своё подразделение и не вспомнишь, что приходила ко мне с отчётом.

— Я вернусь в своё подразделение и не вспомню, что приходила к вам с отчётом, — оцепенело повторяет она и выходит из зала.

Кайло сидит и смотрит в пространство. Нехорошо, если Рей узнает, что он делал с её подругой. Ей не понять. Он отзовёт приказ о ежедневных докладах КС-2153. Рей и не узнает.

***

Он стоит перед её дверью со шлемом и перчатками под мышкой. Кладёт ладонь на поверхность и прислоняется лбом к металлу. Он уверен: хотя бы эту малость — коротко пожелать ей спокойной ночи — она ему позволит.

Вот. Она разрешает ему ощутить себя. Но это не та тёплая, нежная волна, которая шла от неё вчера. Ощущение холодное и резкое.

— Кайло, — звучит у него в голове. — Хватит уже.

— Я думал... после вчерашнего... — отвечает он ей через Нить.

— Это... это была ошибка. Понимаешь? Теперь ты понимаешь, почему мне нужно, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое? На меня что-то находит, когда ты рядом.

— Но... я же ничего не говорил; я даже не касался Нити.

— Я всё равно чувствую, когда ты близко, сам же знаешь. Не надо. Ты должен оставить меня в покое. Я сама скажу, когда буду готова, — твёрдо говорит она.

— Раз уж мы всё равно разговариваем, можно повидаться с тобой последний разочек? На минуточку?

— Нет! Ты же знаешь, что будет, если я открою дверь.

Ну, он не то чтобы знает, но он надеялся...

— Пожалуйста?

— Иди в постель, Кайло. И не возвращайся. Я сама скажу, когда буду готова, — повторяет она.

— Ладно, Рей. Я... я люблю тебя.

Она молча перекрывает Нить, и он чувствует, как она отходит от двери.

После вчерашнего разговора с ней он преисполнился сил, уверенности. И как же мучительно снова получить от ворот поворот. Он идёт к своим покоям, стараясь не замечать растущей в груди пустоты.

***

На следующее утро он всё ещё работает в зале. Ему здесь не нравится: всё вокруг напоминает о преклонении и расшаркивании перед Сноуком. Но так ему и надо — чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке после всего, что он учинил вчера. Хакс был крайне недоволен, подведя итог расходам.

Рей ни словом об этом не обмолвилась, но её наверняка напугали последствия его вспышки. Жаль, что сорвался, но он никогда не умел с этим справляться. Он всегда был вспыльчивым. Всегда. Пока он был маленьким, все вокруг добродушно посмеивались. "Весь в мать", — говорили они. Но они ошибались. Её пылкая ярость всегда уходила в полезное русло. Его — нет. Гнев поглощал его, и он только и мог, что плыть по влекущим его грозным волнам.

Когда-то он мог смягчать их разрушительные проявления: кричал, плакал, расшвыривал вещи. А потом ушёл к Сноуку, и тот стал подстрекать его дать гневу волю. Говорил, что Кайло подавлял эмоции всю жизнь, а теперь должен позволить им свободно течь сквозь себя; говорил, что только через ярость Кайло как следует соприкоснётся с тёмной стороной. И он позволял.

Было время — погромы дарили ему чуть ли не радость. С каким удовлетворением он наблюдал, как Хакс жалуется Сноуку на очередной буйный припадок в расчёте на кару лорду Рену, а вместо этого получает отповедь за попытку поставить под сомнение действия Кайло. Возможность отпустить тормоза, после долгих лет подражания Люку Скайуокеру с его пресной жизнью, пьянила.

Но теперь... после того как Рей сквозь Нить стала свидетельницей его срыва в её первый вечер на корабле, а затем своими собственными глазами увидела разгром, который он в ярости учинил... он больше не может отрицать, что пугает сам себя. Что, если однажды она пострадает из-за него? Вряд ли такое возможно, но кто знает. Однажды он уже швырнул её о дерево — много месяцев назад. До сих пор ему слышится в кошмарах её вскрик и тошнотворный глухой звук, с которым она ударилась об землю.

У него никогда так сильно не срывало крышу, как вчера. Он подверг опасности корабль. Кайло холодеет от ужаса при мысли, что подверг опасности Рей. Что было бы, не останови его Хакс? Надо найти способ не скатываться в это полнейшее помешательство. Что, если в следующий раз Рей попадёт под горячую руку? Что, если он не сможет защитить её от самого себя? Что, если он совершит непростительное?

На какой-то миг его охватывает чувство сожаления: как спокойно было служить кому-то! Сколько ясности было том, чтобы следовать за кем-то! Но ни тот, ни другой его учитель не сумели бы помочь ему с Рей. Они ничего не понимали в желании, преданности, потребности... и любви.

Люк Скайуокер ошибался насчёт страстей, ошибался насчёт привязанностей. Сноук был ничем не лучше: поощрял его бездушные, безликие одноразовые свидания и никогда не понимал более глубоких сердечных устремлений ученика. Кайло тосковал по Рей гораздо дольше года.

Дедушка бы понял. У него была Падме, ему знакома сила любви. Кайло не заговаривал с ним о Рей, не желая будить в нём тяжёлых воспоминаний о потерянной возлюбленной. Но, возможно, пришла пора? Сегодня вечером он вновь попробует поговорить с дедом.

***

— Джашад, Палек, — приветствует Кайло своих рыцарей.

Пока что они вроде бы с душой относились к поискам семьи Рей. То, что поведение Силтена Кри вызвало у них такое же отвращение, как у него, как-то даже роднит его с ними. Он никогда не дружил ни с тем, ни с другим, но всё больше начинает доверять этой парочке.

— Верховный лидер, — отвечают они.

— Девушка... Рей. — От звучания её имени он улыбается под маской. — Она говорит, что пока не готова увидеться с матерью. Но я хотел бы удостовериться, что Ланн Трен действительно на Дешре, а также, если получится, выяснить, кто отец Рей. Отправляйтесь оба и узнайте, что сможете.

— Мы с радостью сделаем для неё всё возможное. Она милая девушка, не такая как все, — говорит Джашад.

Кайло подозрительно сощуривается. Джашад перебросился с ней парой слов в тот вечер, когда они привезли Кри, а Палек в тот раз и вовсе помалкивал.

— Да, она такая, но откуда об этом известно вам?

— Нам довелось недавно с ней поболтать.

— Где? — резко спрашивает Кайло, которому очень неприятно вспомнить, что он понятия не имеет, где она сейчас.

— В медотсеке. Она пришла, когда мы были у Вай...

— Она навещала Вайлана? Сегодня? — грозно спрашивает он.

Он же сказал ей про Вайлана. Она же знает, что он его ненавидит.

Джашад напрягается и оглядывается на Палека, а тот тяжело вздыхает.

— Да, сэр, — признаёт Палек.

От ярости мускулы Кайло наливаются сталью. Пальцы вонзаются в ладони, и только перчатки не дают продавить кожу до крови. Чтобы не кинуться и не рассечь мечом стол надвое, он делает глубокий вдох, выдох... Он обещал ей, что больше не будет выходить из себя. Но она снова пошла к Вайлану, уже зная, как Кайло к нему относится... Нет, это неважно. Надо научиться держать себя в руках. Рей просила.

— Она ещё там? — рявкает он.

— Она оставалась, когда мы уходили. Вайлан как раз очнулся. Но это было несколько часов назад. Уверен, она уже снова у себя, — пытается успокоить его Джашад.

Неудачная попытка. От мысли о том, что Вайлан в сознании, Кайло только больше ярится. Никакой другой мужчина не смеет её касаться.

Ему надо знать. Он не сможет работать, представляя себе, как её лапает Вайлан. Но он обещал не шпионить. Но он не знает, что делать! В голове всплывают вчерашние упрёки Рей. Уединиться. Ему надо уединиться. Надо побыть одному.

— Подробности задания скоро получите, — цедит он сквозь зубы и стремительно выходит из зала.

***

Он меряет шагами путь к своему тренировочному залу. Как она могла? И это после того, как он проявил столько понимания! Он имел полное право потребовать, чтобы она не прикасалась ни к одному мужчине, кроме него, но не потребовал же. Он повёл себя рассудительно.

Может, у неё вообще нет к нему чувств? Вчера сказала, что он ей не безразличен, а сегодня снова у постели соперника. Который к тому же пришёл в сознание. Может, сейчас он лапает её повсюду своими грязными ручищами. Кайло, значит, нельзя её видеть, нельзя даже через стенку соприкоснуться, нельзя даже пожелать спокойной ночи. А Вайлану — Вайлану всё её вожделенное внимание. А что, если она будет каждый день его навещать? Что, если они сблизятся? Что, если ей приятней проводить время с Вайланом, чем с ним? Что, если она позволит другому учить её?

Он стремительно проходит мимо отряда штурмовиков. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы один из них оказался у него на пути, косо глянул — что угодно, лишь бы дать повод сделать что-то в ответ. Пусть бы они все сделали что-нибудь не так. Но КС-2153 расскажет Рей, если с одним из её товарищей случится беда.

Наконец он у себя в зале. Он срывает шлем и запускает четырёх тренировочных дроидов. Он крутится и отражает заряды; полы сюрко встают солнцем. Больше всего ему сейчас хочется ворваться в медотсек и удостовериться, что она не продолжает сидеть с Вайланом. Она могла провести с ним целый день, пока Кайло был в счастливом неведении о её предательстве.

Поворот, выпад, блок. Он даже не тратит на это внимание, мускулы сами помнят, что надо делать. Ему хочется сокрушить дроидов, сорвать обшивку со стен. Но Рей говорит, это не свобода, если ей приходится волноваться за него, а кто знает, как исказятся слухи, пока дойдут до неё на корабле с экипажем в несколько тысяч? Он знает, что должен успокоиться, но не знает как. Он чувствует, что вот-вот окончательно себя накрутит. Может, поговорить с Виток? Нет... он и так ей слишком много выложил.

Зачем Рей с ним так? Это что, в отместку за то, что он забрал её? И теперь он должен столько же выстрадать, прежде чем она снова подпустит его к себе?

Постой-ка. Это же тренировочный зал. Он быстро выключает меч и, взмахнув рукой в сторону дроидов, чтобы ты прекратили программу, подходит к стене с оружием. Ага. Кинжалы. Он c отчаянием хватает ближайший клинок и закатывает рукав. И замирает. Она просила больше этого не делать, но он не обещал. Он только сказал, что подумает. Ну вот, он подумал и решил, что сейчас это необходимо. Он набирает побольше воздуха и усмиряет дрожь в руке. Будет скверно, если повторится давешняя история. Лезвие проходит по коже, и ему тут же становится легче.

***

Кайло смотрит, как проплывают звёзды за окном его покоев. Он купил себе час или два покоя, но теперь он снова только и видит, как её руки касаются Вайлана. Воображение дразнит его жуткими картинами: Рей и Вайлан вместе. Её нежные руки пробегают по лицу Вайлана, его отвратительные пальцы притрагиваются к ней. Что, если с ним она трепещет и тяжело дышит так же, как когда Кайло касается её? Он никак не может выбросить эти образы из головы. Тоненький голос разума твердит ему, что Кайло напридумывал себе, но этот голосок тонет в пагубной ревности, которая пожирает всё на своём пути.

Неужели она отослала его вчера вечером, зная при этом, что сегодня снова пойдёт к Вайлану? Он сойдёт с ума, если не узнает, что там было. Он мог бы попросить Хакса отчитаться о её сегодняшних перемещениях; тут и не скажешь, что он шпионит. Но из отчёта не узнать, что происходило в медблоке.

Он мог бы... он мог бы поговорить с КС-2153... Нет. Это ещё хуже, чем шпионить. Он это понимает. Но Рей никогда не узнает. К тому же так он сможет удержаться и не пойти к ней... Определённо, если он не узнает, что она делала, дело кончится тем, что он пойдёт и выломает её дверь. Может, попробовать со штурмовичкой по-доброму? Может, объяснить ей, зачем ему знать...

Дедушка! Дедушка подскажет, что делать. Кайло в любом случае собирался с ним сегодня поговорить. Дед уже давно молчит — таких долгих перерывов прежде не было, но сегодня он наверняка отзовётся на горячие мольбы. Он почувствует, как сильно нужен внуку. Кайло спешит в свою святая святых.

Он садится, как обычно, перед шлемом Вейдера и гонит прочь воспоминание о том, как неестественно неподвижно сидела Рей, когда Кайло обнаружил её здесь, и каким безжизненным голосом говорила.

Спокойствие. Ему нужно обрести равновесие, чтобы открыться деду. Он делает глубокий вдох, выдох, выравнивает дыхание. Сейчас всё получится. Дедушка всегда знает, что делать. Кайло сосредотачивается на ощущении текущей сквозь него Силы.

— Дедушка? — зовёт он вглубь Силы и чувствует, как проваливается в давно знакомый транс.

Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох.

— Дедушка, помоги мне.

Маска, наводившая когда-то ужас, молчит.

— Пожалуйста. Я нашёл свою Падме, и меня рвёт на части. Мне нужны твои наставления.

Тишина. Вот уже много месяцев тишина.

— Дедушка, прошу тебя. Мне нужны твои опыт и мудрость больше, чем когда бы то ни было. Пожалуйста. — Голос срывается.

Кайло опускается на колени и, как в молитве, сцепляет руки.

— Мне тебя не хватает.

Он шлёт мольбы в бесконечность, но ответом ему молчание. Наконец Кайло подымается и выходит из сокровищницы.

***

Здравый смысл улетучился. Безумие взяло верх. Полночь. Он у казармы КС-2153.

— Верховный лидер! — восклицает часовой.

— КС-2153 ко мне немедленно, — приказывает Кайло через модулятор.

— Есть, сэр, будет исполнено, сэр. Её смена закончилась, она спит; через пять минут будет готова.

— Нет, немедленно.

— Сэр?

— Немедленно! — рявкает Кайло.

Штурмовик исчезает, чтобы вызвать КС-2153. Вскоре перед Кайло предстаёт худощавая смуглая и темноволосая девушка. Короткая стрижка и поразительные зелёные глаза. Она одета в пижаму установленного образца: майка с короткими рукавами и свободные шорты. В глазах у неё страх.

— Следуй за мной, — приказывает Кайло.

— Е-есть, Верховный лидер.

Он заходит в ближайшую аппаратную, даже не глядя, следует ли за ним солдат. Как только они оба оказываются внутри, он закрывает дверь.

КС-2153 дрожит, как осиновый лист, а он задвигает подальше мысль о своём неблаговидном поступке.

— Сегодня Рей навещала Вайлана Рена. Расскажи мне, что там было. Во всех подробностях.

— Сэр, прошу вас. Она мой друг. Я обещала ей, что мне можно доверять, — молит штурмовик.

Он рычит, поняв, что она не помнит предыдущий раз, когда отказалась подчиниться его приказу. Исчерпав терпение до капли, он поднимает руку и врывается в её разум. Штурмовичка пытается сопротивляться, на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Ему невольно вспоминается лицо Рей на "Старкиллере", заплаканное и в пятнах. Он сосредотачивается на задаче. Это было... проще, когда на КС-2153 был шлем.

— Не сопротивляйся; я не хочу причинить тебе боль.

Он продирается сквозь её жалкую защиту — и вот он у цели.

Рей и КС-2153 заходят в палату и видят, что у постели Вайлана, который всё ещё в беспамятстве, сидят Джашад и Палек. Сегодня на Рей простое тёмно-синее платье, но и в нём Рей прелестна. Высокий воротник закрывает её шею, и ему не видно, на месте ли ленточка, по которой можно судить, по-прежнему ли Рей носит его подарок. Ленточки не видно, она снова решила навестить Вайлана... сердце Кайло холодеет. Волосы убраны как обычно. Хотя бы никому, кроме него, не дозволено видеть её распущенных волос.

Штурмовик останавливается у двери, а Рей и его рыцари обмениваются взглядами.

— Э-э, здравствуйте, — робко говорит Рей.

— Здравствуйте, леди Рен, — говорит Джашад, отходит от постели Вайлана и предстаёт перед Рей.

Палек уважительно кивает и остаётся там, где стоял.

Рей поджимает губы.

— Пожалуйста, не зовите меня так. Лучше просто — Рей.

— Это было бы неуместно, миледи.

Рей морщится и снова возражает:

— Так меня тоже не зовите. Не знаю, что вам Кайло наговорил, но я не леди. Я никто.

То, как она принижает своё достоинство, царапает Кайло сердце.

— Никак не могу с вами согласиться. Вы — спутница Верховного лидера.

Она мнет пальцами ткань юбки.

— Насчёт этого не знаю, но я точно знаю, что очень хотела бы, чтобы вы звали меня Рей. Рей — и всё.

Джашад склоняет голову набок.

— В самом деле?

Рей твёрдо кивает.

— В самом деле.

— Значит, так мы и будем вас звать, Рей, — подаёт голос Палек, который подходит и встаёт рядом с Джашадом, отчего тот кажется ещё меньше ростом.

Она улыбается.

— Спасибо. И спасибо вам обоим за то, что вы делаете, чтобы помочь мне найти семью.

Нетерпение Кайло нарастает. Он пролистывает воспоминания вперёд. Вайлан приходит в сознание, врачи снуют туда-сюда, потом рыцари разговаривают. Наконец он находит момент, когда она и КС-2153 остаются с Вайланом одни. Рей заняла место у его кровати, Вайлан сидит, откинувшись на подушки, а КС-2153 осталась у двери.

— Не знаю, помните ли вы меня, но я Рей. Просто Рей, не надо всех этих "леди Рей", — говорит Рей, наморщив носик.

— О, как не помнить. Как можно забыть такое красивое лицо? — Голос Вайлана звучит скрипуче, а в глазах у него поблёскивает хищнический огонёк, от которого у Кайло закипает кровь.

Рей хлопает ресницами.

— Э-э, ну, как бы то ни было, я вас навещала вчер...

— Я знаю, я вас слышал. Очень мило с вашей стороны.

Кайло с ненавистью смотрит на улыбочку, которая медленно расползается по отвратительно смазливому лицу Вайлана.

Рей на мгновение отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами.

— Вы были честны со мной, когда все вокруг лгали. Это меньшее, что я могла для вас сделать.

Вайлан фыркает.

— Да, Кайло никогда честностью не страдал.

Она хмурится.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Он говорит правду, только когда ему это удобно. Он всё получал на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой и привык делать что хочет. Он не такой, как мы, — доверительно произносит Вайлан и наклоняется ближе к Рей.

От такого нахальства Кайло недовольно рыкает. Его ярость обжигает разум КС-2153, и она издаёт стон. Не надо отвлекаться; он не хочет, чтобы штурмовик испытывала лишние страдания.

— Как мы? — озадаченно переспрашивает Рей.

— Сироты.

Кайло видит, как её глаза подёргиваются болью. Надо ж было Вайлану напоминать ей о матери!

— Я не сирота, — возражает она.

— И всё же я вижу, вы выросли беспризорной; совсем как я. Подобное тянется к подобному. Я провёл детство на Хаске, попрошайничал. То ли дело Кайло. Он и бед не знал. В отличие от меня. Я знаю, что такое голод, который не утолить.

Рей смущённо отводит глаза. Ну как Вайлан не видит, что Рей гордая?

— Вы ведь с Джакку, да? — спрашивает Вайлан с кривой ухмылочкой, от которой Кайло чуть не теряет нить воспоминания.

Рей вскидывает голову.

— Откуда вы знаете? — спрашивает она настороженно.

Вайлан закатывает глаза.

— Весь корабль знает, что Кайло выставил себя на посмешище из-за девчонки с Джакку. Даже удержать вас не может, сделал своей пленницей. — Вайлан пренебрежительно хмыкает.

Она в замешательстве хмурится. Зачем Вайлан приплёл его плохое обращение с Рей?

— Я не... я не его пленница, — говорит она, обегая взглядом комнату.

Сердце Кайло парит: она больше не считает, что он держит её взаперти!

— В самом деле? — Вайлан недоверчиво приподнимает брови.

Да, в самом деле. Она драгоценное сокровище. Она никогда не была его пленницей. Ну, со "Старкиллера".

— Это не ваше дело. — Рей сидит, словно палку проглотила, и Кайло ликует: Вайлану по-прежнему невдомёк, что он расстроил её.

Никто не знает Рей лучше него.

— Ну, как скажете, — говорит Вайлан с сомнением.

Рей делает глубокий вдох.

— Как бы то ни было, я рада, что вы очнулись. Мне жаль, что вы пострадали.

— Вы же знаете, что это ваш дружок отправил меня на больничную койку?

— Да, знаю, — ровным голосом говорит она.

Кайло морщится от детского словечка, но отмечает, что она не стала против него возражать. Оно совершенно неуместно, но она только что впервые признала, что приходится ему кем-то.

— Не доверяйте ему. Его заботит только он сам, — предупреждает Вайлан.

— Не думаю, что это так, — говорит она осторожно.

Хорошо. Ведь это не так. Рей заботит его гораздо больше, чем он когда-либо заботил сам себя.

— Да что вы говорите? Я знаю его вот уже почти 20 лет. Это испорченный царёнок, которому никогда не приходилось работать ради куска хлеба. Он всегда был таким. Понятия не имеет, что значит превозмогать страдания. В отличие от нас.

Рей сверкает глазами.

— Вы ничего не знаете о моей жизни и, по-моему, вы ничего не знаете о Кайло. Мне... мне надо идти.

Она защищает его?

— Погодите. Вчера вы взяли меня за руку.

И говорит он это так многозначительно, что Кайло хочется бросить КС-2153, выволочь Вайлана из постели и завершить то, что начал. Затем Вайлану хватает наглости подмигнуть его возлюбленной. КС-2153 морщится от боли, и Кайло понимает, что его ярость снова причинила ей боль. Он чувствует всполох стыда, но отгоняет его и продолжает дальше смотреть воспоминания.

Рей качает головой и отстраняется.

— Это просто любезность.

— Я могу быть с тобой любезным. Гораздо любезней, чем Кайло.

Вайлан с откровенным вожделением вперивается в Рей, и Кайло понимает, что так или иначе, но тот ответит за это.

Вайлан протягивает к ней руку, и Кайло горячо напоминает себе, что это воспоминание. Что бы ни произошло дальше, оно уже случилось. Ревность Кайло продолжает вгрызаться в разум КС-2153, и та мучительно стонет, но Кайло уже не остановить.

Рей отскакивает со своего места и быстро пятится.

— Не трогайте меня! Вы не должны со мной так разговаривать.

— Тебе не обязательно его бояться.

— Я его и не боюсь!

— Да ладно. Я был там, когда он поймал тебя. И помню, как ты убегала.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы говорите. Мы уходим. Пошли, Кес. — Рей бросается к двери.

Вайлан переводит взгляд на штурмовика у двери и явно замечает её впервые.

— Он приставил к тебе сторожа?

Рей оборачивается на Вайлана со сверкающим взором.

— Она моя подруга. Она здесь, потому что я так захотела. Кайло отпускает её со службы, чтобы мы вместе проводили время после обеда, — горделиво замечает она.

— Он назначил тебе подругу? — пренебрежительно уточняет Вайлан.

— Нет, я же только что сказала: он знает, что она моя подруга, и поэтому позаботился о том, чтобы мы могли проводить время вместе! Он проявил внимательность.

— Конечно, Кайло же такой любезный парень, — усмехается он.

— Да, он любезен со мной! — Рей упирает руки в боки, и Кайло даже с каким-то удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как кто-то другой нарвался на её крутой нрав.

— Он просто хочет затащить тебя в постель. Если ты ищешь этого, я позабочусь о тебе гораздо лучше, чем Кайло.

Лицо КС-2153 искажает гримаса боли, и Кайло понимает, что снова мучает её, не в силах справиться с гневом, который просачивается в её разум. Пора бы уже отпустить её, но Кайло должен знать, чем всё закончилось.

— Вы мне отвратительны. Кайло был прав насчёт вас, — заявляет Рей и выбегает из палаты.

КС-2153 спешит за ней.

— Фу! Не надо было опять приходить! — выплёвывает Рей, пока они идут по коридору.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает штурмовичка.

— Нет! Поверить не могу. Он знает, что я... мы с Кайло... его начальником!.. и... ну, ты сама видела. — Она всплёскивает руками.

Как она прекрасна, когда сердится на кого-то другого, а не на него.

— А я думала, ты с Верховным лидером не разговариваешь.

— Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, называй его Кайло. Всё так странно, что можно и не напоминать, что он Верховный лидер.

— Ладно. Ты не разговариваешь с... ним, — повторяет КС-2153, продолжая быстро шагать по коридору, чтобы поспеть за Рей.

— Это не значит, что мы не... что бы у нас там с ним ни было.

— А что у вас с ним?

— Я не знаю! Но точно знаю, что, если расскажу Кайло о выходке Вайлана, тот мигом вылетит в шлюз!

Какая шикарная идея пришла в голову его возлюбленной.

Они заходят в покои Рей, а та всё никак не успокоится и принимается расхаживать взад и вперёд по гостиной. КС-2153 снимает шлем.

— Может, чашку чая, и ты подобреешь? — осторожно предлагает КС-2153.

— Чай тут не поможет.

— Что тебя так расстроило?

Рей прекращает метаться и, сев, разваливается в кресле. Она явно не привыкла носить платья.

— Кайло чуть не разнёс корабль оттого, что я вчера навестила Вайлана. — В её глазах страх. Да, он знает, что напугал её. Она на миг прикрывает глаза и сглатывает. — А сегодня я пошла, потому что, ну, хотела доказать, что имею право, что не ему решать, что мне делать. Я пропустила мимо ушей его слова о том, что Вайлан за человек, потому что... ну, если честно, звучало это так, словно он описывает самого себя, каким я привыкла его считать. Иногда он неправильно судит о людях. Почти всегда. Но, думаю, насчёт Вайлана он был прав.

— Прости, Рей, но я всё равно не понимаю.

— Я чувствую себя виноватой. — Она опускает взгляд на руки. — Мне кажется, я хотела отомстить Кайло за то, как он со мной обращался, как пытался решать за меня. Мне показалось... мне показалось, что он указывает мне, с кем мне дружить, а с кем нет. Но он был прав. То есть, я знаю, что ничего плохого не сделала, когда навестила Вайлана, но сейчас это кажется таким... мелочным.

Девушки молчат, Рей уставилась в пол.

КС-2153 садится в соседнее кресло.

— Рей... можно тебя спросить кое о чём?

— По-моему, я рассказала тебе уже всё, что знаю о Финне.

— Нет, не о нём. Это про... м-м... него.

— Кайло?

— Да.

— Я, может, и не отвечу, но давай, спрашивай.

— Почему ты с ним не разговариваешь? Покои, красивая одежда — он несколько месяцев подбирал всё это для тебя. На корабле только и было разговоров, что об этом — особой операции Верховного лидера. Он был дотошен, за всеми работами следил сам. Всё должно было быть безупречно. По его распоряжению, тебе доставлялось всё — совершенно всё — лучшее. Мы толком не понимали, что происходит, но было видно, что для него это чуть ли не важнее Первого Порядка. Но, похоже, тебе... нет до этого дела.

Рей вздыхает, окидывает взглядом гостиную, вытягивает руку и пробегает пальцами по листьям стоящего рядом папоротника.

— Мне есть до этого дело. Я знаю, что он попытался воссоздать всё, чего бы мне хотелось. Он... он знает меня лучше, чем я сама, но в то же время совсем ничего обо мне не знает.

Кайло ужасно хочется, чтобы КС-2153 спросила, что Рей имеет в виду, но она не спрашивает. Рей продолжает:

— Столько всего происходит; я не могу об этом говорить. Сейчас я не хочу его видеть из-за поступков, которые он совершил, и прибавить к этому в общем нечего.

— Но он тебя любит...

Рей вскидывает голову.

— С чего ты взяла?

— А как иначе? То есть, как ещё это понять? Это всё так романтично, — мечтательно говорит она. — Как в голофильме. Он искал тебя, искал! Спас тебя из лап Сопротивления! Всем пренебрёг, лишь бы найти тебя. Поговаривают, что он убил Верховного лидера Сноука, потому что тот угрожал тебе. Зачем бы он стал это делать, если не от любви? — Штурмовичка глядит вопросительно.

Рей морщится.

— Вообще-то всё было не так. Я не хотела покидать Сопротивление, Кес.

КС-2153 ахает.

— Но это же террористы!

Рей возводит глаза к потолку, а потом пристально смотрит КС-2153 в глаза.

— Раньше я ничего не хотела говорить. Не хотела втягивать тебя в неприятности. Но... ты умеешь хранить тайны?

— Разумеется, умею!

— Никому не говори, что я тебе сейчас скажу. Особенно Кайло.

— Ни за что не скажу! Я не встречала человека добрее тебя. Я никогда не предам твоего доверия, Рей.

— Даже Верховному лидеру?

— Сдалась я ему. Я же просто штурмовик.

Рей отводит взгляд.

— Ты не просто штурмовик. Полагаю, он может почерпнуть это из твоего разума, но, думаю, не станет. Теперь не станет.

Тошнотворное, вязкое чувство сворачивается у него в животе. Сейчас бы всё прекратить. Но они разговаривают о нём, ему надо знать. Он на секунду встречает взгляд полных ненависти светло-зелёных глаз КС-2153, но не может остановиться. Просто не может.

Рей вздыхает.

— К тому же, если я не выговорюсь кому-то, то сойду с ума.

— Можешь мне доверять, — обещает КС-2153.

В этот миг КС-2153 собирает все силы, чтобы вытолкнуть Кайло, и ей это почти удаётся. Но куда ей с ним тягаться, и он снова вонзается в её память. Она вскрикивает от боли.

— Всё, что тебе рассказывали про Сопротивление, — ложь. Я была с ними, когда Кайло похитил меня.

КС-2153 изумлённо распахивает глаза.

— Да, похитил. Он... он не спасал меня.

— Я думала... я думала, ты пробыла с ними так долго, потому что они прополоскали тебе мозги и стерегли тебя, а он помог тебе, помог всё вспомнить.

— Нет. Он мне не помогал. Я была его пленницей, — негромко произносит Рей.

— А сейчас не пленница?

— Не совсем. Я знаю, он никогда меня не отпустит, но если я не буду делать попыток к бегству, то, думаю, он позволит мне сделать вид. Надеюсь, позволит.

Сделать вид? Сделать вид, будто что?

— Но если ты за Сопротивление, за врага... зачем он это сделал?

— Потому что ты права. Думаю... думаю, он и правда по-своему меня любит. Поначалу я не хотела, не могла в это поверить... но он любит. Действительно думает, что любит. — Рей опускает взгляд на руки и прерывисто вздыхает. Потом снова поднимает глаза на КС-2153. — Насколько способен — любит.

Она верит ему? Лучше бы, конечно, она не оценивала его чувства, но, может, она и правда позволит ему любить её. Он отводит взгляд от лица КС-2153, по которому бегут дорожки слёз.

— И как ты к нему относишься? — спрашивает КС-2153 в воспоминаниях.

Он весь внимание; награда может окупить его неприглядное поведение. Она говорила, что он ей не безразличен, но то, что она открыла подруге, наверняка отражает её истинные чувства.

— Я очень зла на него. Он меня выкрал. Но... он меня волнует — гораздо больше, чем следует. Я никогда и близко не испытывала того, что чувствую с ним. — Рей гладит то место на груди, где, должно быть, лежит его подарок. Она его носит. — Он смотрит на меня так, словно я для него всё. Он такой пылкий; это одновременно пугает и радует. Я и не знала, что можно ощущать себя такой желанной... такой драгоценной. Стоит ему меня коснуться... — Рей краснеет и качает головой.

— Продолжай, — подталкивает её КС-2153.

Рей теребит зубами нижнюю губу, а затем склоняется поближе.

— Я... ох, Кес, у меня от него крышу сносит. Когда он меня целует, все мысли улетучиваются. Мне хочется, чтобы он целовал меня вечно, но потом я вспоминаю, как он уб... — Рей обрывает себя на полуслове и опускает взгляд. — Будто два разных человека. Может, их и в самом деле двое. Есть Б... Кайло, а есть Рен. Я знаю, он совершил ужасные, чудовищные поступки... Но всё это вылетает из головы, когда я с ним. Всё отступает, и остаются только его глаза... — Рей утыкается взглядом в колени, собираясь с мыслями, а потом снова поднимает глаза на КС-2153. — Думаю... думаю, если б всё было иначе... думаю... думаю, я могла бы его полюбить, — шепчет Рей.

Его сердце пропускает удар. Могла бы? В самом деле могла бы? Он даже не смел надеяться.

КС-2153 кивает.

— Я не знаю, что делать! — восклицает Рей, а потом испускает невесёлый смешок.

— Что такое?

Рей всплёскивает руками.

— Это он так всё время говорит: я не знаю, что делать. А потом выкидывает какую-нибудь глупость.

— Верх... ему приходится принимать сложные решения. Всем нам приходится. Но всё скоро закончится. Тебе бы стоило гордиться тем, что он готов предпринимать необходимые шаги, — говорит девушка-солдат с ноткой неодобрения.

Рей отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Вообще-то я... я смотрю на это по-другому. Я знаю, на войне приходится делать ужасные вещи. Но... происходит нечто большее, чем я могу тебе выложить. Не мне рассказывать эту историю. Из-за этого всё становится ужасно сложным. В любом случае, я даже не знаю, настоящие ли чувства я испытываю.

Она всё ещё сомневается? Между ними не наведённое влечение, а самые настоящие чувства.

— Почему? — КС-2153 озадаченно склоняет голову набок.

— Дело в Силе. Если бы тут не была замешана она... Но, думаю, вообще-то это не важно. Всё равно пришлось бы выбирать между велением сердца и всем, во что я верю, — обречённо говорит Рей.

— Но пользоваться его особым вниманием... Он же Верховный лидер! — говорит штурмовик таким тоном, словно это устраняет любое противоречие в душе Рей.

— В том-то и дело. Я не согласна с ним в... ну, во всём.

— Верховный лидер мудр. — От тона штурмовички у Кайло по спине ползут мурашки.

— Нет... Нет... Первый Порядок — не то, что ты думаешь. Сопротивление — не террористы. Их возглавляет самая милая, самая добрая женщина, которую я когда-либо встречала. Они борются за свободу галактики. Они никогда бы не стали вырывать детей из семьи и заставлять их воевать за себя. В отличие от того, что Первый Порядок сделал с тобой, Финном и тысячами других.

— Нет! Они спасли нас! Мы бы все умерли с голоду без Первого Порядка! Он стал нам отцом и матерью.

— Кес, ну сама подумай. Ты правда считаешь, что так уж много младенцев остаются без родителей? Нет. Тебя забрали. Тебя похитили, как Кайло похитил меня, — твёрдо говорит Рей.

— Нет, они нам отец и мать! — ошарашенно повторяет штурмовик.

— Я сама видела файлы. Сопротивление по крохам собирает информацию, чтобы, когда всё закончится, они могли разыскать ваши семьи. Финн уже нашёл своих. Он знает, как зовут его отца и что он родился на ферме. Первый Порядок спустил десант и похитил всех детей младше пяти. Ему было два. Где-то на одном из этих "Звёздных разрушителей" служит его брат.

КС-2153 смотрит на неё круглыми глазами, её руки дрожат. Она принимается мотать головой.

— Нет. Отец и мать, — отчаянно твердит она.

Рей смотрит на подругу долгим взглядом.

— Ладно, Кес, ладно.

КС-2153 кивает, и они — потерявшиеся девочки внутри — молча сидят, пытаясь разобраться в себе.

Наконец Рей набирает побольше воздуха и резко встаёт. С натянутой улыбкой она бодро говорит:

— Пошли, попробуем разобраться, как пользоваться всеми этими разноцветными пенками и пудрами. Ле... одна моя хорошая знакомая наносила эти штуки. Наверняка найдутся картинки, которые нам помогут. К тому же мы ещё не все платья перемерили.

Они уходят в спальню Рей, и Кайло понимает, что его они больше обсуждать не будут. Он выходит из сознания КС-2153.

Она хлопает глазами, глядя на него, а потом морщит лицо и начинает рыдать. Кайло смотрит на плачущую штурмовичку... плачущую женщину и пытается задвинуть подальше чувство вины, но не может. Что он наделал? Он мог бы сейчас ликовать, зная, что Рей считает возможным полюбить его, но за это знание заплачено ужасной ценой.

Перед ним подруга Рей, и он её мучил. Хуже того, он заставил её предать доверие Рей. Это он предал её доверие к ним обоим. Она сказала, что верит: он не станет вторгаться в разум штурмовички. А он вторгся. И ради чего? Рей ничего дурного не сделала; дала отпор домогательствам Вайлана. Надо было доверять ей. Она же сказала ему, что не станет искать внимания другого, сказала. А он не послушал. Опять. Она умоляла его держать себя в руках, и как он поступил? Подтвердил справедливость её сомнений. Он не лучше Леи Органы. Его слово — пустой звук.

КС-2153, Кес, трясётся. Он не должен был этого делать. Обещал Рей, что будет владеть собой, а сам потерял берега. Он смотрит на измученную девушку перед собой и понимает, что сам себе противен.

— Кес, — мягко говорит он.

Она смотрит на него перепуганными глазами и вскидывает руки в защитном жесте.

— Нет, не надо меня боятся. Я больше не буду копаться у тебя в памяти.

— Она доверилась мне. А вы принудили меня предать её!

— Принудил.

Кес поднимает на него взгляд.

— Я ей не поверила, но это правда, да?

— Про штурмовиков — да.

Она всхлипывает и вытирает лицо от слёз. Он замечает тот миг, когда она опоминается: до неё до ходит, кто она, кто он, и она тут же прыжком вытягивается в струнку.

— Прошу простить, Верховный лидер! — Её глаза в пол-лица от страха.

— Тебе не за что извиняться. — Он понимает, что извиняться впору ему, но не может себя заставить настолько унизиться. Он мысленно встряхивается. — Сейчас я погружу тебя в сон, изменю воспоминания, наведу порядок в голове... исправлю причинённый вред.

— Я уже не в первый раз предаю её, да? — спрашивает она обречённо.

— Да, — с сожалением признаёт он. — Но он станет последним.

Он проводит рукой перед лицом Кес и опускает её обмякшее тело на стул. Он изменит её воспоминания, и такое больше никогда не повторится. Он будет доверять Рей. Он с самого начала должен был ей доверять.

***

Кайло стоит в душе, глядя на себя в зеркало. Проводит рукой по шраму, которым Рей пометила его. Он принадлежит ей. И предал её. Она сказала, что он найдёт способ добиться своего, и была права. Она никогда не узнает, но он и дня не сумел удержать себя в руках. Строго говоря, слова своего он не нарушил — он ведь обещал не шпионить. Но то, что он сделал, гораздо хуже. Рей беспокоится о Кес. Он больше не может мыслить о ней как о КС-2153. Она важный человек в жизни Рей, а он в своём взвинченном состоянии об этом даже не подумал.

Глядя на своё отражение, он вспоминает, какими словами Рей награждала его в минувшие месяцы. Мерзкий. Палач. Подлый. Монстр.

Внезапно вид собственного лица становится ему невыносимым, и он отворачивается. Он проходит в спальню и проскальзывает под одеяла. Пытаясь отринуть удушливое чувство вины, уставляется в потолок.

— Прости, — шепчет он пустой комнате.


	27. Глава 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот пытается ужиться с сокрушительным чувством вины. Ему предоставляется возможность прийти на помощь Галактической подружке и Галактической бедняжке меж двух огней. Затем он беседует с Галактической клёвой тётей (что надо было сделать ещё до того, как он потерял голову). Та не впечатлена.

Кайло сидит в своём заново обставленном кабинете. Всё выглядит в точности так, как раньше. Хакс всегда был перфекционистом. Джашад и Палек Рен летят на Дашру. Чувство вины ещё скребётся на краешке сознания, но он убеждает себя выкинуть это из головы. Очень хочется навестить Вайлана и объяснить ему, что тот покойник, если будет ещё так смотреть на Рей. Но Кайло сам себя загнал в угол. Он не должен был узнать то, что знает, поэтому не может ничего предпринять.

От чувства стыда, как оказалось, есть своя польза. Этим утром было гораздо легче держаться подальше от её двери. Он не достоин видеть её, только не после того, что натворил.

— Верховный лидер, — говорит Хакс, входя в кабинет.

— Да, генерал Хакс?

Тот удивлённо хлопает глазами, слыша обращение по званию.

— Есть известия о предателе ФН-2187 и пилоте Сопротивления По Дэмероне.

— И? 

Кайло надеется услышать хорошие новости. Ему очень хочется загладить вину. Заверить Рей, что у её друзей всё благополучно, — небогатое, но неплохое начало.

— Они оба пережили штурм Иларии, и, принимая во внимание несколько односторонний характер последнего столкновения, можно уверенно предположить, что сейчас они в добром здравии.

— Прекрасные новости, спасибо.

— То, что два важных сопротивленца живы — это прекрасная новость? — фыркает Хакс.

Кайло проговорился, и в голову никак не лезет подходящего оправдания.

— Это друзья Рей, — говорит он просто.

— Понимаю, — холодно отвечает Хакс.

— Нет, Хакс, не понимаете. Ей будет приятно это узнать. Так ли это страшно? Это просто два человека; для нас из-за них ничего не изменится.

Хакс приподнимает бровь:

— Смотрю, вы на многое готовы ради того, чтоб сделать ей приятное.

Кайло откидывается на спинку кресла и окидывает генерала взглядом.

— Да, готов. Вас это беспокоит?

— Не знаю, сэр. Вы скажите, стоит ли беспокоиться. Это вы у нас связаны узами Силы с врагом.

Было лишним надеяться, что, услышав от Рей о её попытках связаться через Нить, Хакс не предпримет собственное расследование. И, разумеется, Кайло сам позаботился, чтобы вся информация об этом, которую он смог собрать, была доступна в архивах. Чтобы Рей могла прочесть.

— Повода для беспокойства не будет, — выдавливает Кайло.

— Вы ведь отпустили сопротивленцев на Иларии не в обмен на координаты Скайуокера. Вы хотели сделать ей приятное?

Кайло стискивает зубы.

— Да.

— И спустя две недели они напали на нас и уничтожили два самых крупных наших корабля. Это был не повод для беспокойства? — взгляд генерала холоден, как сталь.

— Я не предполагал такого результата.

— Возможно, стоило бы.

— Но случилось то, что случилось, и этот вопрос уже не актуален. Что-то ещё, генерал? — раздражённо спрашивает он.

— На сегодня всё. Сэр.

— Хм.

***

_"Твои друзья живы"._

Он смотрит на экран и думает обо всём, что хотел бы сказать ей. Набирает: "Прости меня" с десяток раз и всё стирает. Она бы не поняла, за что он извиняется. А ему хочется просто избавиться от мучительного, давящего, всепожирающего чувства стыда.

Ещё одна попытка.

_"Финн и По Дэмерон на Иларии не пострадали. Надеюсь, эта новость тебя успокоит. Я помню, ты просила не злоупотреблять привилегией слать тебе сообщения. Надеюсь, я не перешёл границ, но если всё же да, то скажи, и впредь я буду писать только новости о твоей семье или что-нибудь срочное"._

Он отправляет сообщение и медленно выдыхает. Прости, Рей. Прости меня.

***

У Кайло всё стоит перед глазами ошеломлённое предательством лицо Кес, её умирающая верность. Она больше не помнит, как он подтвердил ей, откуда берутся штурмовики, но воспоминание Кес о том разговоре с Рей он не трогал. Однажды она поверит в правду — это лишь вопрос времени.

Он вспоминает, как Кес склоняла Рей принять его ухаживания, считала их такими романтичными, и чувствует отвращение к себе. Наивная штурмовичка оказалась в своём роде союзником, а он отплатил ей болезненным вторжением.

Он даже не в состоянии как следует обдумать то, что узнал, учитывая, каким способом ему досталось это знание. Он испортил нечто прекрасное. Рей сказала, что могла бы полюбить его. Любить его. Он никогда не осмеливался думать об этом в таких выражениях. И сейчас... сейчас он понимает, что никогда не смог бы заслужить такой драгоценный дар.

Вчера его приводила в ужас мысль, что в следующий раз он может, забывшись, больно ранить Рей. Он представлял себе её изломанное тело и совсем не думал о _таком_. Он считал, что Рей может ему доверять. Он изо всех сил старался ни в чём не лгать ей, а сейчас солгал. Если не буквально, то по сути. Хоть он и не сказал ей ни слова неправды, сейчас он скрывает от неё нечто. Если бы Рей узнала, что он вломился в мысли Кес, невзирая на её слёзы и её доблестный отпор, она навсегда перестала бы с ним разговаривать. И была бы полностью права.

Он не знает, как сможет теперь смотреть ей в глаза.

***

— Кайло! — вспыхивает в мозгу и моментально подчиняет его внимание.

— Рей! Что случилось? Тебе что-то угрожает? — Он резко подаётся вперёд в кресле, внутри прокатывается паника.

— Что? Нет, не мне. Кес! Её хотят забрать на какую-то перепромывку. Ты должен остановить их! — молит Рей сквозь Нить.

— Что? Кто такое сказал? 

Он не позволит мучить Кес, этого ещё не хватало после того, что он сделал с ней.

— Штурмовик ФЛ-4359, кажется, он тут главный.

— Где вы? — вскочив, спрашивает он.

— Третья палуба, возле столовой. Кес показывала мне корабль.

— Я уже иду.

— Пожалуйста, скорей. Они уже берут Кес под стражу! Она ужасно напугана. — Жалобный тон Рей проникает ему в самое сердце.

— Иду, радость моя. Не беспокойся, всё будет хорошо.

Он выскакивает из кабинета.

— Хакс!

— Да, Верховный лидер? — Генерал непроизвольно отступает назад при виде надвигающегося Кайло.

— Происшествие на Третьей палубе. Что-то с Ке... КС-2153 и ФЛ-4359. Свяжитесь с ФЛ-4359 и прикажите ему ждать, я скоро буду. Ни при каких условиях не отправлять КС-2153 на перепромывку.

— Сэр, вообще-то капитан Фазма отвечает за...

— Просто выполняйте! — гаркает Кайло сквозь маску и покидает мостик.

***

Он заворачивает за угол на Третьей палубе и видит группу штурмовиков вокруг дрожащей Кес и его возлюбленной. Рей великолепна в длинном красном одеянии, которое в иных обстоятельствах могло бы завладеть его вниманием без остатка; Кес без доспехов, светло-жёлтое платье сидит на ней слегка неловко. Фасон кажется смутно знакомым. Должно быть, оно из гардероба Рей. Он заказал так много, что они сливаются в голове.

— Отпустите её! — кричит Рей свирепо.

— Мэм, мы следуем уставу.

— Мне наплевать! Она не сделала ничего плохого, просто надела платье. Во имя Создателя! Снимите это с неё сейчас же!

Рей порывается сдёрнуть наручники с запястий Кес, но два штурмовика отталкивают её и она теряет равновесие. Кайло с диким рёвом применяет Силу. Обоих солдат приподнимает над полом и швыряет в переборку. Они посмели тронуть Рей? О, у них впереди серьёзная перепромывка!

Рей проворно оборачивается и замечает его. Ярость на её лице сменяется глубоким облегчением:

— Кайло!

Остальные штурмовики встают по стойке смирно, словно не замечая своих валяющихся на полу товарищей. Кайло подходит, Рей спешит ему навстречу.

— Останови их! Она не виновата! — выпаливает Рей, хватая его за руки. 

Все мысли вылетают из головы. Рей касается его. Не надо позволять ей: он её предал. Она рада его видеть. Кайло готов задушить штурмовиков, которые подняли руку на его Рей. Невольно он отмечает, как Кес отшатывается от него. Что за безумный порочный круг. Кайло быстро мигает под маской, стараясь обуздать свою ярость и противоречивые чувства.

Он поворачивается к разношёрстной группе и нежно, превозмогая внутреннюю боль, высвобождает руку из пальцев Рей. Она обхватывает его локоть и держится рядом. Это так правильно, когда она рядом. Она оказалась в беде и позвала его, зная, что он защитит её и её подругу. Ещё вчера Кайло был бы рад, что она так откровенно заявляет на него права, а теперь он боится, что своей эгоистичной жестокостью всё испортил.

— ФЛ-4359! — рявкает он.

— Верховный лидер, сэр! — отзывается самый рослый штурмовик. 

Но Кайло всё же выше и смотрит на противника в белой броне сверху вниз.

— Что всё это значит?

— КС-2153 нарушила параграфы 43 и 89 и должна быть направлена на перепромывку согласно предписанию Ро, сэр! — рапортует, блестя щитками, штурмовик.

Рей дёргает Кайло за рукав, и он отворачивается от ФЛ-4359 к ней.

— Я не знала! Это я настояла, чтобы Кес вышла без доспехов и шлема. Она говорила мне, но я обещала, что всё будет хорошо. Я не знала. Пожалуйста, Кайло, пожалуйста! Я не знала! — горячо повторяет Рей.

Он понимает, что штурмовики смотрят, но ему не до них. Рей полагается на него, просит у него помощи, и наконец-то он может сделать именно то, что ей нужно.

— Тс-с, всё хорошо. С Кес ничего не случится, — заверяет он, касаясь её встревоженного лица рукой в перчатке.

Напряжение отпускает Рей, она слегка подаётся навстречу его ладони. Кайло гладит её щеку большим пальцем, потом опускает руку и вновь переводит взгляд на ФЛ-4359.

— Освободить КС-2153, — приказывает он. 

Штурмовики, которые держат Кес, спешно подчиняются. Та трёт запястья, светло-зелёные глаза глядят настороженно. Потом она оборачивается к Кайло и вздрагивает всем телом. Тьфу. Должно быть, эмоциональное эхо. Изменение чьих-то воспоминаний — дело сложное, и он явно недооценил, какой удар был нанесён её подсознанию. Кайло вспоминает ужас в её глазах и как она бросила ему в лицо: "Она доверилась мне. А вы принудили меня предать её!" Живот сводит тошнота.

— ФЛ-4359, перепромывка отменяется. Ей официально разрешено появляться на корабле без униформы.

Рей кладёт ему на локоть вторую ладонь и слегка приоткрывает Нить. Упоительная волна её света, её любви и благодарности ласкает его. Хочется насладиться ею, но вместо этого приходится следить, чтобы Рей не почувствовала, насколько он недостоин её доброты и насколько сам в этом виноват.

Штурмовик, помедлив чуть дольше, чем следовало, отвечает:

— Да, сэр. Как скажете, сэр.

В его тоне чудятся дерзкие нотки. Кайло наклоняет голову, но потом решает пропустить их мимо ушей.

Вокруг начинает собираться толпа, он хмурится.

— Все свободны, — бросает он зевакам.

Двум упавшим штурмовикам уже помогли подняться, и Кайло отмечает про себя их номера. Позже он разберётся с ними. Сборище офицеров и штурмовиков постепенно рассасывается, и вскоре на месте остаются только он сам, Рей и Кес.

Рей подходит к подруге и что-то ей вполголоса говорит. Кес недоверчиво косится на него, но затем уходит в дальний конец зала. Надо будет подправить её воспоминания, иначе она так и будет его бояться, сама не зная почему. Не хочется, чтобы подруга Рей испытывала к нему такие чувства.

Рей становится прямо перед ним:

— Может, снимешь маску?

— Да, конечно. Прости, я помню, что ты её не выносишь, — говорит он, поспешно снимает шлем и берёт его под мышку.

Мог бы и сам догадаться.

Она смотрит на маску, потом забирает её и кладёт на пол.

— Рей, что... 

Она обвивает руками его пояс, и Кайло инстинктивно обнимает её в ответ. Ему трудно дышать и думать. Его любимая в его объятиях. Он не заслуживает права прикасаться к ней, но всё же прижимает её к себе так крепко, как только может. Прости меня, прости, прости.

— Спасибо, что так быстро пришёл, — говорит она, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

— Я всегда приду на твой зов.

Так приятно обнимать её, так приятно. И как он мог поставить это на карту?

Она отстраняется ровно настолько, чтоб взглянуть на него. Её прекрасные ореховые глаза притягивают и манят. 

— Кес сегодня грустила, и я подумала, что нарядиться и прогуляться — это поднимет ей настроение. Я убедила её, что всё будет хорошо. Надо было догадаться, что будет, после всех рассказов Финна. Я не думала, что кому-то есть до этого дело, если она не на службе, а со мной.

Он мог бы промолчать, но теперь ему противно скрывать от неё хоть что-то.

— Не важно, на службе она или нет, штурмовикам запрещено выходить из казарм без брони и шлема. И... — он знает, ей это не понравится, — формально она на службе, ей приказано проводить с тобой вторую половину дня.

— Ты назначил мне друга?

Напоминание о её разговоре с Вайланом обжигает. Он не должен этого знать.

Он решительно качает головой:

— Нет, нет, я не имел в виду ничего такого. Ты сказала, что тебе нужно с кем-то общаться, и я попытался дать тебе то, что ты хотела. Я изменю приказы, назначу ей сокращённый график. И дальше пусть Кес сама решает, хочет ли она проводить свободное время с тобой. Я и правда не подумал об этом раньше, но теперь понимаю, что надо было.

Рей прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

— А. Тогда ладно.

Пошевельнувшись, она проводит ладонями вверх по его торсу и обвивает шею. Он кладёт руки на её стройную талию. Рей смотрит ему в глаза, потом по её лицу пробегает тень. Она отводит взгляд.

— Я... должна тебе кое-что рассказать.

— Что?

Впрочем, он уже догадывается.

— Вчера я опять навещала Вайлана, — говорит она виновато, не поднимая глаз.

Кайло не знает, что сказать. Это момент истины. Он должен рассказать ей, что сделал. Но она поднимает глаза, он заглядывает в её взволнованное лицо и чувствует, что не в силах. Она никогда не примет его, если узнает. Он просто не сводит глаз с её нежного личика и пытается отогнать накатывающий стыд. Она моргает, на лице у неё проступает беспокойство.

— Кайло? Ты слышал, что я сказала? 

— Да, слышал, — говорит он без выражения.

— Ты... злишься?

О, как он злился! Он был в такой ярости, что пересёк черту, которую и сам не знал, что способен пересечь, но сейчас он точно не испытывает ничего похожего.

— Нет, не злюсь.

— Тебе всё равно? — Она сдвигает брови.

Он судорожно соображает, куда направить разговор. Впервые с тех пор, как он встретил Рей, ему хочется от неё сбежать.

— А есть причины злиться? — спрашивает он, вновь обращая на неё взгляд.

— Нет! Ты был прав. Он ужасный. — По её телу пробегает дрожь отвращения, и она сильнее виснет у него на шее и притягивает к себе.

Кайло понимает, что с его стороны будет очень странно не расспрашивать дальше, но, разыгрывая неведение, он чувствует себя худшим из злодеев.

— Он плохо повёл себя с тобой? — Кайло очень надеется, что голос не выдаёт его двуличия.

— Он был очень груб. Я больше не буду ходить к нему, — говорит она отстранённым тоном.

— Как хочешь, — ровно отвечает он.

Глаза Рей широко распахиваются:

— Правда?

— Я верю тебе, — говорит он открыто.

О, если б он поверил ей вчера! Создатель, он сам себе противен.

— А. Но позавчера ты был так зол. Ты думал, я способна... что я попытаюсь... ну, ты понимаешь, с другим... — Она неловко отводит глаза.

Кайло впервые осознаёт, как выглядел со стороны, когда подумал о ней такое. Как он вообще мог в это верить? Рей не способна на такое вероломство.

— У меня было время подумать. 

И так ужасно поступить с ней и её подругой. Как теперь отмыться от того, что он натворил? 

— Я знаю, что ты бы не стала так делать. С моей стороны было дурно так о тебе думать. Как я и сказал, я тебе доверяю.

Рей смотрит на него, потом в сторону. Наконец она снова ловит его взгляд и её глаза осторожно теплеют. 

— Между тем, ты спас Кес и предоставил мне вчера целый день на размышления. Наверное, мне следует наградить тебя и пригласить на ужин в ближайшее время, — говорит она застенчиво.

Сила, как же больно! Ему не удаётся скрыть этого, судя по тому, как Рей тут же меняется в лице.

— Если ты хочешь, конечно, — говорит она удручённо.

— Нет! В смысле, да, хочу! Конечно, я хочу провести с тобой время. Я просто... 

Он просто не заслуживает награды. Кайло делает глубокий вдох. Надо подбодрить её, от неё веет неуверенностью.

— Не нужно награждать меня за то, что я пришёл на помощь, и мы оба знаем, что я не так уж хорошо держал себя в руках последние несколько дней. Ты ничего не должна мне. Погоди, пока тебе в самом деле не захочется видеть меня. 

Может быть, к тому времени он сумеет совладать со своим чудовищным поведением.

Пока он говорит, её рот приоткрывается от удивления. Она отпускает его шею и легонько касается щеки кончиками пальцев. В её глазах загорается невероятная теплота и нежность. Она никогда прежде так не смотрела на него. Он слышит в памяти её шёпот: "Думаю, я могла бы полюбить его". Звёзды, он ненавидит себя.

Она пристально смотрит ему в глаза и встаёт на цыпочки. Быстро пригибает его лицо к себе и целует в щёку. В этом жесте столько нежности, которая пронизывает его насквозь до трепета. Он никогда не видел столько заботы к себе и пытается отогнать мысль о содеянном, чтобы погрузиться в это чувство.

На ничтожное мгновение он стискивает её в объятиях и просто наслаждается её светом и искренней симпатией, пока вина и сожаление вновь не берут верх. Её прекрасные губы задерживаются на его щеке, потом она отстраняется и проводит рукой по его волосам. Хочется раствориться в её прикосновении и всё забыть, но он не имеет право ни на каплю её внимания. Она смотрит ему в глаза и гладит по голове. 

— Спасибо, Кайло.

Прости меня, прости, прости...

Потом она отступает и направляется к Кес. Поравнявшись с подругой, она оборачивается через плечо. Ловит его взгляд и улыбается самой милой улыбкой, какую он только видел. Он провожает их взглядом, пока они не исчезают за углом, а потом сползает по стене, повесив голову. Никчёмный, гадкий.

***

Кайло, как призрак, бродит по своему кабинету и постоянно проверяет, не ответила ли Рей на сообщение про её друзей. По идее, она уже должна была его получить; с тех пор как они расстались в коридоре, прошло несколько часов. Возможно, она ждёт, пока уйдёт Кес. При мысли о Кес он содрогается.

Он испытывает престранную потребность взять СИД и просто улететь. Интересно, Хан Соло поэтому сбегал после особенно бурных ссор с его ма... с Леей Органой? Тоже не мог видеть себя в зеркале?

Создатель, он сходит с ума! Думать о Принцессе и Контрабандисте? Ему нужно... нужно... ему нужна Рей. Нужно поговорить с ней... рассказать ей. Ему нужен её свет, её прощение.

Он снова проверяет входящие и видит, что она ответила. Он медлит. Его потребность в ней, в каждой ничтожной толике её внимания борется в нём с угрызениями совести. Наконец он открывает сообщение.

_"Спасибо, что рассказал про Финна и По. Можешь писать ещё"._

Он не знает, что написать в ответ. Значит ли это, что она хочет общаться с ним? Почувствует ли она себя забытой, если он не напишет? Будет ли навязчивым написать? Он пока не готов решить, поэтому перечитывает письмо и закрывает.

Он не привык иметь дело с последствиями. Он делает выбор, делает, то, что необходимо сделать, и идёт дальше, не оглядываясь. Очень стараясь не оглядываться назад.

Но это... это не было необходимо. Это было воплощённое безумие, и он должен что-то с этим сделать. Он больше не доверяет никаким своим решениям. Но может быть... может быть, стоит довериться Виток.

***

— Верховный лидер! — удивлённо восклицает Виток, открывая ему.

Она жестом приглашает Кайло войти и быстро хватается за шлем.

— Нет, не надо, — говорит он и сам снимает маску.

Виток склоняет голову набок и рассматривает его. Под её испытующим взглядом Кайло чувствует себя меньше ростом, словно она по одному его виду может сказать, что он натворил.

— Заходи, давай присядем. — Она тепло улыбается, и от этого ему становится еще более неловко.

Они проходят в комнату, и Виток достаёт два стакана и бутылку чего-то крепкого, коричневого цвета. Покои Виток небольшие, но есть диван и два кресла. Ширма отделяет кровать от остального помещения.

Она приглашает Кайло сесть, и он умещает свою долговязую фигуру в предложенное кресло. Виток садится напротив и наливает две хорошие порции выпивки. Протягивает ему стакан и чокается с ним.

— За что пьем? — спрашивает она.

— За раскаяние, — говорит он глухо.

Виток приподнимает брови.

— А... Может, лучше за опыт, доставшийся дорогой ценой?

Кайло хмыкает, но кивает и опрокидывает стакан. Ох, крепкое! Хорошо.

Виток снова наполняет стаканы.

— Рассказывай.

Кайло секунду смотрит в её тёплые карие глаза, а потом снова утыкается в стакан.

— Я сделал одну феерическую глупость.

— Хм.

Он мотает головой:

— Нет, не то, что обычно... На этот раз я сотворил нечто непростительное.

Виток выпрямляется в кресле, её глаза наполняет тревога. Она кивает ему, мол, продолжай.

Он делает большой глоток обжигающего алкоголя:

— У Рей есть подруга, она штурмовик.

— Это с ней она была, когда случился... инцидент?

— Да. КС-2153. Но Рей называет её Кес. 

Уголок его губ слегка приподнимается. В самом деле так мило, что Рей захотелось, чтобы у Кес было имя.

Виток улыбается.

— Мне нравится эта девушка.

— Ты её едва знаешь.

— Ну, она заставила тебя побегать, так что в принципе трудно её не любить, — говорит Виток и поднимает бокал в честь женщины, которой с ними нет.

Кайло задумывается, что, пожалуй, в каком-то смысле она здесь. Она всегда с ним.

— Ну, не важно. Вчера... я узнал, что Рей снова ходила к Вайлану.

— Я не ошибусь, если предположу, что её первый визит к нему спровоцировал тебя на внеплановые испытания прочности корабельного корпуса?

Кайло морщится от воспоминания о своей неумеренной реакции.

— Да.

— И как же ты пережил второй?

— С трудом.

— Я так и думала. Но какое отношение к этому имеет Кес?

— Я... Сила, Виток... мне так стыдно.

Он ставит стакан на низкий столик между ними и роняет лицо в ладони.

Виток терпеливо ждёт, время от времени потягивая выпивку.

— Когда я провожал Рей в её покои, она спросила, что меня так разозлило, почему я... подверг опасности корабль. Мне пришлось рассказать, что это из-за того, что мне невыносимо видеть её рядом с Вайланом.

— Погоди. Ты её видел? Я думала, ты был на мостике.

Он вздыхает и трёт переносицу.

— Я установил за ней наблюдение; следил за ней через сеть охраны.

— Верховный лидер! — ахает Виток.

— Кайло. Создатель, Виток, называй меня сейчас Кайло.

— Значит, Кайло. Ты шпионил за ней? После того как нарушил её личное пространство, собирая её вещи? — укоряет Виток.

— Я знаю, — говорит он жалобно. — Но я рассказал ей. И она сказала... сказала, что не будет просить, чтобы я прекратил, потому что я просто найду другой способ получить желаемое.

Виток пристально смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит.

— Однако я пообещал, что не буду больше следить за ней, и не следил.

— Так. Но ты сделал что-то другое.

— Да. — Он глубоко вздыхает. — Вчера Джашад и Палек рассказали, что видели, как Рей пришла к Вайлану второй раз. Я... я пытался держать себя в руках, правда пытался. Но мне надо было знать. — Он запускает пальцы в волосы.

— Я перепробовал всё, что мог придумать: тренировка, медитация, другие средства, но ничего не помогало! Я закрывал глаза и видел их вместе, видел, как его руки лапают её повсюду, как её руки...

— Почему ты так думал? Она его даже не знает. Когда ты в тот раз вышел из себя, она прибежала к тебе бегом. Я была там и застала её приход. Она была сама не своя от беспокойства. Страшно боялась, что с тобой может что-то случиться. Ты некоторое время был в отключке, и мы поговорили. Не беспокойся, она не выдала твоих секретов.

Конечно, не выдала. Это он предатель, а не драгоценная Рей. 

— Она беспокоится за тебя. Она не дала ни единого повода сомневаться в ней. Уверяю тебя, ты должен ей доверять.

Кайло закрывает глаза, и его лицо перекашивает от боли.

— Что? Что случилось? 

Когда он вновь смотрит на свою старую приятельницу, то видит, что её глаза полны беспокойства.

— Я доверяю ей. Доверяю. Это мне нельзя доверять.

— О чём ты?

— Вчера ночью... Ну, уже сегодня утром я пошёл в казармы штурмовиков и велел доставить мне Кес.

— Ты же не стал допрашивать её подругу за её спиной?

— Нет. Я сделал ещё хуже. Гораздо хуже, — говорит он, глядя в потолок.

— Не может быть. Кайло, скажи, что ты этого не делал.

— Я... да. Я заставил её показать мне.

— Но ты, надеюсь, остановился, когда узнал, что между ними ничего не было? 

— Нет. Нет... Они говорили обо мне, она говорила Кес, что чувствует ко мне! Я должен был знать! Она никогда не говорит мне о своих чувствах. Я не думал, что мне когда-нибудь представится второй шанс!

Виток подаётся вперёд, её глаза горят.

— Это её личное дело! Это её чувства! Она не один из твоих рыцарей, мы подписывались на это, а она нет!

— Но она никогда ничего мне не рассказывает. Ну... не рассказывала до недавнего времени.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Вчера она сказала, что я ей небезразличен.

— Но тебе этого было мало. Она сказала, что ты ей небезразличен через день после того, как нашла твою коллекцию, и ты всё ещё не доволен?

— Я... я не смотрел на это под таким углом.

Виток смотрит на него холодно.

— Я жестоко разочарована в тебе.

— Ну а я жестоко разочарован в себе самом! — выкрикивает он.

Он до сих пор сам не верит, что так ужасно обошёлся с подругой Рей, поглощённый бешеной необходимостью знать.

Виток вздыхает:

— И что же ты добыл столь неправедным путём?

— Она сказала... она думает, что могла бы полюбить меня. 

Кайло зажмуривается. Он украл такое бесценное знание, святую надежду, которую даже вообразить себе не мог. У него нет права это знать, и он точно никогда такого права не заслужит.

Виток молчит, и Кайло дерзает взглянуть ей в лицо. К своему удивлению он видит жалость.

— Ну и стоило оно того? — спрашивает она и поджимает губы.

— Нет, Создатель, нет! Я бы отдал всё, чтобы вернуть как было. Кес так смотрела на меня, когда узнала, что я не в первый раз так делаю...

— Что? Ты делал это дважды? — ахает Виток и неодобрительно качает головой.

— Я... в первый день, когда она отказалась меня видеть. — Его голос полон сожаления.

— Ты сделал это после нашего разговора о том, что должен дать ей время? Доказать ей, что в этой невозможной ситуации у неё есть немного свободы? — Глаза Виток укоризненно округляются.

— Да, — шепчет он.

Виток встаёт и отходит к окну. Некоторое время она стоит, уперев руки в боки, и молчит. Потом оборачивается к нему, открывает рот, снова закрывает и снова смотрит на звёзды. Наконец она глубоко вздыхает и садится обратно. Берёт стакан и осушает до дна, потом наливает ещё. Потом смотрит на почти пустой стакан Кайло и тоже наполняет его.

Она смотрит на Кайло долгим взглядом, а потом спрашивает:

— Почему ты сейчас пришёл ко мне?

— Я явно не могу доверять собственным суждениям. Я надеялся, ты придумаешь, что мне делать. Поверить не могу, что так поступил с ней. Когда дело касается Рей, я не знаю, как удержать себя в рамках.

— Почему? — Её глаза пронизывают насквозь, приводя его в замешательство.

— Почему? Не знаю.

— Что в Рей такого, что ты ведёшь себя так? — терпеливо переспрашивает Виток.

— Я... я не знаю. Мне так страшно, я в отчаянии. Сначала это было из-за того, как сильно она нужна мне, но потом... Я понял, что люблю её... и в голове туман. Я теряю берега; воображаю себе совершенно невозможные вещи. Я знаю, Рей бы никогда не стала клеиться к Вайлану, я это понимаю. Я просто хочу дать ей всё, а она отталкивает меня. Тогда я пытаюсь сделать что-то другое, и это тоже не работает. Я в двух шагах от исполнения своей самой заветной мечты, и как будто сам всё испортил. Я всегда всё порчу, — говорит он с отчаянием.

Сколько он себя помнит, он всё делал не так. Непрошеным приходит воспоминание о паре других карих глаз, полных разочарования.

Виток кивает.

— Ты боишься, что она разобьёт тебе сердце, поэтому пытаешься взять под контроль то, что не в твоей власти.

Кайло фыркает:

— Я уже потерял счёт, сколько раз она разбивала мне сердце.

Виток смотрит на него с грустью.

— Ты рассматривал вариант отпустить её?

Он резко подаётся вперёд.

— Нет! Нет, никогда. Только не это. Я не могу.

— Не лучше ли найти кого-нибудь, кто не будет сводить тебя с ума? Кого не придётся преследовать?

Он твёрдо качает головой

— Для меня есть только Рей.

— Галактика велика.

— Только не для меня. Как бы то ни было, мы связаны Нитью. Я принадлежу ей. Она — мне. Такова воля Силы.

Она наклоняет голову набок, потом кивает.

— Что ж. Придётся начать с этого.

— Что мне делать? Расскажи мне, как освободиться от этого позора? Я не могу думать, не могу ничего делать.

Виток тяжело вздыхает:

— Простой ответ в том, что тебе придётся жить с этим. Ты сделал нечто запредельное, и ты это понимаешь, ты чувствуешь вину за это, как и должен. Можешь рассказать ей, и, может быть, она тебя простит.

При мысли о том, чтобы рассказать Рей о содеянном, его охватывает ужас. Он почти чувствует, как её сердце закрывается для него навсегда. 

— Как ей простить меня? Я влез в мозги Кес, потому что не доверял ей; после того как пообещал ей, что не буду шпионить; после того как она нашла мою сокровищницу; после того как я... нашёл её. Какое-то нагромождение разрушения и боли, которые я приношу... — Он медленно выдыхает, потом встречается глазами с Виток. — Я ведь еще не сказал тебе всего.

— Есть что-то ещё? — Виток сжимает губы в ниточку, её лицо ожесточается.

— Кес... Я заставил её предать доверие Рей. Рей доверяется людям не сразу. Не думаю, что она стала бы рассказывать об этом, не будь Кес её единственным другом на корабле. Но на неё свалилось столько всего за такое короткое время. Её мать... моё поведение. Рей спросила Кес, умеет ли та хранить тайны, — так вот полдня не прошло, как я уже рылся в её памяти и заставил нарушить обещания. Я был ужасно зол. Я сделал Кес больно. Почти час ушёл на то, чтобы восстановить её сознание. Я был... я был жесток. Так что я не только нарушил слово, данное Рей, я ещё измучил её подругу. Я заставил Кес предать её. — Слова сыплются быстро, он не знает, как иначе признаться в том, сколько зла он причинил верной штурмовичке.

Виток ничего не говорит, молчание затягивается. Она смотрит в свой стакан, и Кайло знает, что потерял некоторую часть её уважения. Он столько лет держал всех на расстоянии вытянутой руки, что его не должно бы волновать, что подумает о нём Виток. Но его волнует.

Наконец она тихонько говорит:

— Думаю, ты в первую очередь виноват перед Кес. Да, ты должен был доверять Рей, ты нарушил своё обещание, но пострадала другая.

Он никогда не думал об этом с такой стороны.

— Как мне это исправить?

— Никак. Всё, что ты можешь, — не повторять этого больше никогда.

— Но... Как мне избавиться от этих выматывающих чувств?

— Ты не избавишься. Тебе придётся жить с ними.

— Я...

— Слушай, ты реально дал маху. Ты не хочешь говорить Рей. Так что живи с этим и больше не греши.

Ему не нравится это решение.

— Я просто... просто хочу загладить свою вину.

— Тогда учись успокаиваться и быть терпеливым.

— Как?

— Смирись с тем, что ты не можешь всё решать за неё, и, ради Создателя, оставь её, чёрт возьми, в покое!

***

Кайло у себя дома, перечитывает её послание.

_"Спасибо, что рассказал про Финна и По. Можешь писать ещё"._

Он не хочет оставлять письмо без ответа. Он ужасно хочет поговорить с ней. Но он до сих пор не знает, что сказать.

Разговор с Виток помог, даже если на самом деле Кайло не стал лучше понимать, что ему делать. Признание в содеянном немного облегчило груз на его плечах. Однажды он признается и Рей. Это не должно вечно стоять между ними. Но сейчас он сосредоточится на Первом Порядке и будет тихо искупать вину за содеянное, предоставляя Рей свободу.

Он размышляет о сегодняшнем неожиданном подарке — её прикосновении. Он не заслуживает ничего из того, что ему досталось. Она думала, что он был честен, уважал её желания, и хотела вознаградить его. Он вспоминает её слова о том, как он заслужил проводить её в её комнаты после той грозовой ночи на Иларии, и хмурится.

Вообще-то она часто прикасается к нему после того, как он делает что-то, чего она хочет. Прикоснулась к его лицу после предложения взять её на Врен; поцеловала в щёку, когда он снял шлем; взяла за руку, когда он согласился убрать охрану от её дверей... Он не знает, как это понимать, но это его беспокоит.

Ему противно, что встречи с Рей подпитывают его чувство вины. Время с ней должно быть чистым, а он запятнал его. Она ведь должна была всё исправить! Рядом с ней затихает бесконечный мучительный шёпот, что скребётся и кусается всегда где-то на краю души. Но сегодня ему досталось лишь мимолётное мгновение её благодати.

По крайней мере, она рассказала ему о своём втором визите к Вайлану и что тот вёл себя скверно. Теперь он может показать, что знает. Можно пойти в медотсек и провести небольшую _беседу_ с этим ничтожеством. Но Кайло не сомневается, что как минимум что-нибудь ему сломает. А если Вайлан начнёт подкалывать его на тему Рей, то, пожалуй, и убьёт. Нет, надо притвориться, что Вайлан в другой звёздной системе, далеко отсюда. Хоть он и не нравится Рей, она вряд ли пожелает, чтобы Кайло поступил с ним так, как ему уже давно хочется.

Она была прекрасна в гневе, уверенная, что Кайло защитил бы её, узнай он, как Вайлан себя повёл. И её порядком задели слова Вайлана о нём. Она говорила так, как если б для неё он что-то значил. О, как жаль, что ему не хватило терпения дождаться, пока она сама не заговорит о своих чувствах.

Он вздыхает и вспоминает, как очаровательно Рей выглядела в том шикарном красном платье. Может быть, когда она вновь согласится видеться с ним, попросить её надеть это платье для него? 

Наконец он набирает сообщение.

_"Пожалуйста. Ты сегодня была очень красива"._


	28. Глава 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический идиот несколько дней ведёт себя прилично, и Галактическая подружка начинает подпускать его поближе. Льды начинают таять, и наша любимая парочка наконец-то делает заметный шаг вперёд.

Рей на "Добивающем" чуть больше двух недель. Последний раз они виделись пять дней назад. Он так и не привык к боли в груди и тому, что ноги сами норовят завернуть к Рей, но сумел удержаться от совсем уж вопиющих поступков. Он старается не думать о Вайлане. Знает, что не справился бы с собой и избил бы его в кровь. Дело слишком личное, чтобы пользоваться Силой. В следующий раз, когда это недоразумение заступит хоть на носочек, Кайло пустит в ход кулаки. С преогромной радостью.

Каждое утро он тренируется с Виток и чувствует себя от этого гораздо лучше, чем мог подумать. В первый день он отмалчивался, оставляя без ответа её осторожные вопросы. Но на четвёртое утро она разговорила его, и не успел он спохватиться, как пролетел час. Одна лишь возможность поговорить о Рей скрашивала тоску. Он даже несколько раз улыбнулся, когда рассказывал Виток о любви Рей к сладостям и своих надеждах на общее будущее.

Между тем, из головы не идут полные боли зелёные глаза Кес. Он не станет признаваться в содеянном: слишком велик риск потерять Рей, но ему хочется сделать что-нибудь для штурмовички. Это смущает и беспокоит, и он старается об этом не думать.

Рей не звала его повидаться, хоть и намекала, что такое возможно. Явно решила последовать его совету подождать, пока не будет к этому совершенно готова. Надежда на встречу бередила душу, и при этом он понимал, что не готов лгать ей в лицо. Вот в каком положении он оказался. Необходимость скрывать свои поступки привела к тому, что ему неизбежно придётся лгать Рей.

Он никогда бы не подумал, что мог бы ей солгать. Представления о самом себе облетают, как шелуха. Поразительно, как далеко он готов зайти, лишь бы удержать её, оставить её себе. Ну а про зыбучий песок под ногами надо старательно забыть.

Теперь она ежедневно пишет ему короткие записки. Без сомнения, это самые важные несколько минут всего его дня. Рей пишет каждое утро — он смакует строки в голове, пока занимается ежедневной рутиной, и лишь под вечер позволяет себе ответить ей. Он будто желает ей спокойной ночи.

Сегодняшнее сообщение от Рей было длинней обычного. Он потерял счёт, сколько раз он перечитывал последнюю строчку.

_"Я изучаю голокроны, но пока не открыла их все: стараюсь усвоить каждый, прежде чем перейду к следующему. Кес помогает мне с тренировками. Про формы со световыми мечами ей, конечно, ничего не известно, но она учится вместе со мной, чтобы мне было с кем вести бой. Ещё раз спасибо за то, как ты изменил её расписание. Она сама решила проводить свободное время со мной._

_Думаю о тебе"._

Он знает, что весь день между делом будет сочинять свой ответ ей. Это всего лишь крохотное оконце, но оно есть.

***

Обычное совещание с Хаксом.

— О шпионе. Что выяснили? — спрашивает Кайло.

— Мы думали, что напали на след, ведущий к Тагге, но вышли на какую-то мелкую шайку контрабандистов.

Кайло ненавидит контрабандистов. Хан Соло всегда с ухмылкой замечал, что его род занятий по-настоящему преступным не назовёшь. Никому от этого никакого вреда, парень. А откуда брался товар? Что с ним делали? Хану Соло до этого не было дела. Он никогда не брал на себя ответственность ни за кого и ни за что.

— Подробности?

— Распространяли среди штурмовиков контрабанду: запрещённое чтиво, алкоголь, ну и всё в этом роде, — говорит Хакс, делая пометки в датападе.

— Сопротивленческая пропаганда?

— Нет, ничего такого. Иначе мы бы стали рыть гораздо глубже. Нарушители и все причастные отправлены на перепромывку.

Кайло понимает: тут бы ему удовлетворённо кивнуть, но вместо этого в голову лезут мысли о Кес, и от этого ему неуютно.

— А что нашли на "Добивающем"?

— Ничего, как я и предполагал. Впрочем, поиски продолжаются.

— Что-то ещё?

— Тревожные вести с Эшары. Поговаривают о мятеже.

Эшара. Ещё одна пустынная планета. Он ненавидит пустыни, но, может, Рей порадуется знакомым пейзажам? Он обещал ей позаботиться о том, чтобы она как можно чаще сходила с корабля.

— Возможно, визит Верховного лидера их утихомирит? — предполагает Кайло.

Хакс молча обдумывает такое решение.

— Да, должно сработать — напомнить им о мощи Первого Порядка. С вашего разрешения, отправимся туда немедленно. — Хакс глядит выжидающе.

Кайло согласно кивает. Может быть, даже удастся показать Рей, к чему он стремится. Эшара пробыла в подчинении у Первого Порядка чуть больше года — и жизнь на ней налаживается. Надо будет получше разобраться, отчего продолжает кипеть недовольство.

***

— Верховный лидер, — приветствует его голограмма Джашада.

— Джашад Рен.

— Боюсь, у меня плохие новости. К нашему прибытию Ланн Тренн уже покинула Дашру. Судя по всему, несколько месяцев назад она вновь подсела на спайс.

Кайло неслышно чертыхается под маской. Рей страшно расстроится.

— Нашли что-нибудь полезное?

— Да. Когда она вступала в орден К'Рур, ей пришлось указать место своего рождения. Кроме того, они полагают, что она отправилась на Корусант.

Так мать Рей была на Корусанте, когда рыцари искали там Силтена Кри? Порой Сила играет с ним шутки.

— Где родилась мать Рей?

— На Преслане. Есть ещё кое-что: она сообщила им дату рождения Рей.

Дату рождения Рей? Наверняка она понятия не имеет, когда у неё день рождения. По его прикидкам, ей двадцать, но как знать.

— И?

— Она родилась в двенадцатый день четвертого месяца. В следующий день рождения ей исполнится двадцать один.

Это скоро. Это уже очень скоро. Позволит ли она к тому времени возобновить их встречи? Её день рождения... Он сможет подарить ей её самый первый подарок на день рождения. Он мягко улыбается.

— Спасибо, Джашад, — искренне благодарит Кайло.

— Нам очень жаль, что Ланн Тренн уже нет на Дашре. Дальнейшие приказания, сэр?

Кайло откидывается в кресле и ненадолго задумывается.

— Отправляйтесь на Корусант, постарайтесь разыскать её. Держите меня в курсе любых новостей.

— Да, сэр.

Голограмма, померцав, исчезает, а Кайло продолжает смотреть в ту же точку. Преслан. Это довольно далеко, от Эшары лететь и лететь. Но, может быть, на Преслане живут дедушка и бабушка Рей? Хакса порвёт на много маленьких котят, если Кайло прикажет отменить текущую миротворческую миссию "Добивающего". Он ухмыляется при мысли, что кошка генерала была бы рада такой компании. Как там зовут это нелепое животное? Молли? Милдред?

Он быстро набирает приказ аналитикам запросить все данные о регистрации на Преслане людей по фамилии Трен и детях, родившихся двенадцатого числа четвертого месяца 21 год назад. Если повезёт, Рей тоже родилась на Преслане. Если удастся найти родных, он прикажет взять курс на родную планету Ланн Трен. Хакс будет недоволен, но Кайло разберётся с этим в своё время.

Он ставит локти на стол, соединяет кончики пальцев пирамидкой и начинает планировать. Итак, её день рождения...

***

Кайло снова в своих покоях. После обеда он продумывал сюрприз для Рей, а затем допоздна работал, просматривая рапорты о расширении границ Первого Порядка. Несколько часов в мыслях о Рей придали ему сил. А теперь настала пора написать ей. Он переодевается в пижаму и устраивается в любимом кресле с датападом.

Она изучала голокроны, тренировалась с Кес. Ему нравится мысль, что девушки вместе изучали старинные записи. Да, Кес не чувствительна к Силе, но зато обладает острым умом и доказала свою верность его возлюбленной.

_"Рад узнать, что ты заинтересовалась голокронами. Уверен, вы с Кес уже добились многого в тренировках с мечами. Надеюсь, однажды ты мне покажешь. Мы направляемся на Эшару. Не хочу настаивать на встрече, но знаю, что на корабле тебе живётся непросто. Подумай, может, разрешишь мне сопровождать тебя на поверхность планеты после того, как я разберусь там с делами?_

_Думаю о тебе каждый день, каждую минуту, Рей"._

Он отсылает сообщение и откидывается затылком на подголовник кресла. Закрывает глаза и представляет Рей. Создатель, как же он соскучился. Он забрёл к её двери всего лишь раз, но быстро опомнился. Остаётся надеяться, что она не успела почувствовать его. Ему совершенно не хочется ещё раз переступать черту.

Он всё ещё в ужасе от собственных проступков. От уколов совести не скрыться. Он пытался убедить себя, что нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы позаимствовать у Кес её воспоминания; в конце концов, она служит Первому Порядку. Но потом понял, что обманывает сам себя, и перестал успокаивать себя такими мыслями.

Остаётся только перенаправить стыд в другое русло и вести себя так, как Рей заслуживает: оставить её в покое и ждать. Это больно, ох как больно, но в каком-то роде Кайло рад страдать. Он заслужил тосковать по ней, а прикасаться к ней — нет. Но отказывать себе в этом он не будет. Как только она позволит, он притронется к каждому её дюйму, заявит свои права на каждую её частичку — губами и руками.

Двойственное впечатление от известия, что она могла бы его полюбить, и от неприглядного способа, каким он об этом узнал, рассеивается. Вместо этого в груди расцветает чудесная, хрупкая, трепетная надежда. Мысль, что она могла бы посмотреть на него своими прекрасными глазами, полными любви к нему... пьянит.

Он представляет себе её лицо, порозовевшее от желания, и губы, заалевшие и разбухшие от его поцелуев. Её глаза разгорячённо блестели, а когда он присосался к нежной коже на горле, Рей ахнула. Её короткие постанывания и вздохи наслаждения распаляли его, как ни один другой звук.

Он чувствует, как тело отзывается на его фантазии. Как же хочется поддаться. Но она совсем рядом по коридору. Эта мысль одновременно возбуждает и заставляет его держаться. Она совсем близко. Возможно, уже переоделась в пеньюар. Интересно, она уже нашла его любимый? Полупрозрачный, темно-синий. Как наяву он представляет, как нежная вуаль обхватывает её аккуратную грудь, и его распирает до боли. Он воображает себе розовые соски, проглядывающие сквозь тонкую ткань. Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем он сможет провести ладонями по её гладкой коже? Сколько пройдёт, прежде чем она позволит ему захватить жадными губами её восхитительные грудки?

Он не сразу замечает, что гладит себя через пижамные штаны. Надо бы остановиться: что, если она заговорит с ним через Нить, прямо сейчас, и почувствует, что он ублажает себя? Ему бы устыдиться при этой мысли, а вместо этого он ускоряет движения. Сколько в том упоительного наслаждения — думать, как Рей ощутит его, присоединится к нему.

Столько времени прошло? Становится всё трудней сопротивляться тому, как тело реагирует на близость Рей. Он хотел бы погодить, но как же хорошо, и, Сила, как же ему её не хватает... Ох, Рей... И тут краем глаза он замечает оповещение. Она ответила? Она и в самом деле совсем рядом — эта мысль разносит фантазии вдребезги, и он, как застигнутый подросток, быстро убирает руку с эрекции и чувствует, что краснеет.

Выровняв сбившееся дыхание, он открывает её сообщение.

_"Хочу ощутить лучи солнца на лице и песок под ногами. Ты не против, если Кес полетит с нами? Она сказала, что никогда не бывала на свежем воздухе без шлема._

_Буду рада встрече"._

Напоминание о Кес резко портит ему настроение, но Рей согласилась увидеться! И похоже, она искренне хочет провести с ним время. Жаль, что она спросила про Кес. Штурмовичка будет шарахаться от него, а ему придётся бороться с чувством вины в то время, как он охотнее подарил бы всё внимание Рей.

В то же время, так он хоть как-то начнёт исправлять зло, причинённое этой смелой девушке, которой не наплевать на его возлюбленную. Рей не захочет, чтобы подруга была в доспехах; Кес понадобится подходящая одежда на её высокий рост. Утром он отдаст нужные указания.

Интересно... Если он напишет ответ сегодня, одарит ли она его ещё одним сообщением перед отходом ко сну?

_"Тогда прогуляешься по пустыне вместе с Кес. И со мной, если позволишь. Я позабочусь о подходящей одежде для неё. Ей стоит узнать, что такое ветер в волосах._

_Считаю каждую минутку до новой встречи с тобой. Знай: я ужасно скучаю. Очень тебя люблю"._

Пока не передумал, он отсылает записку и надеется, что Рей не сочтёт это наглостью. Ему резко хочется отозвать послание, но поздно. Остаётся с трепетом ждать. Он так старался не давить, но она согласилась на встречу, попросила сделать для неё кое-что, она снова подпускает его к себе — слова сами скатились с кончиков пальцев.

Он обещал себе не давить. А давил ли он? В любом случае он готов принять любое приглашение. Разумеется, день, который они проведут вместе, ещё не значит, что её двери для него будут открыты. Темп будет задавать Рей; он позволит ей прийти к нему.

Кайло ждёт ответа. Пытается отвлечься и почитать об Эшаре, но каждые две секунды кидается проверять почту и никак не может сосредоточиться. Наконец он понимает, что сегодня она уже не напишет. Он её отпугнул. Не надо было писать, как сильно скучает, как сильно любит. Почему он никогда не может сдержаться?

Сердитый и устыжённый, он проваливается в беспокойный сон.

***

— Создатель, Кайло, что за бес в тебя вселился? Я всегда была слабей тебя, ещё когда Нить не наделила тебя жуткой мощью! — потирая плечо, ворчит Виток, которую Кайло Силой отбросил к стене.

— Прости. Буду внимательней.

— Не, а правда, что случилась? Ты всё утро разъярённей банты, которой хвост скрутили узлом.

Кайло вздыхает и пробегает рукой по волосам.

— Увлёкся и переборщил вчера в письме к Рей. Последние пять дней я по утрам получал от неё послания. Вчера она написала дважды. А сегодня утром — ничего.

— Ну, и что ты написал?

— Мы продумывали поездку на Эшару. Я сказал ей, как сильно соскучился... что люблю её. Вот и переборщил. Мы будем на месте уже завтра, а я боюсь, что она раздумала лететь.

— Может, просто волнуется.

— Может быть. Я договорился, что её подруга полетит с нами, и сегодня в покои Рей должны доставить одежду для Кес.

— Уверена, после этого она тебе напишет. До полудня ещё далеко. Не переживай так сильно.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — говорит он с несчастным видом и возводит глаза к потолку, но потом встряхивается. — Продолжим?

— Ты уверен?

Кайло решительно кивает:

— Да, так легче.

— Ну хорошо. Только в этот раз осторожней, — с шутливой свирепостью во взгляде говорит Виток.

***

Пока они с Виток тренировались, никаких сообщений не пришло. Он забыл перчатки в своих покоях и теперь возвращается за ними. Заворачивает за угол и замирает. Навстречу ему идёт Рей. Она смотрит в пол, его не видит. Он забыл как дышать; не видел её уже несколько дней. На ней серое платье с вышитыми листьями, волосы стянуты высоко на затылке.

Забывшись, он наслаждается её видом. Надо бы развернуться и уйти. Он ведь не хочет на неё давить. Но поздно, она его заметила.

Её глаза округляются, выражение её лица он не может истолковать. Он молчит; если захочет, она просто уйдёт к себе. Поэтому он стоит и смотрит. Ленточка на месте. Насколько он заметил, Рей не снимает её с шеи.

Ему не до конца понятно, почему она так дорожит ей. Ведь испорченное украшение должно напоминать ей о ссоре в тот вечер. Он так и не разобрался, как относиться к возникшему у неё впечатлению, будто он хочет задобрить, купить её.

Рей хлопает ресницами, оба просто стоят. Он молчит; пусть первая начнёт, если захочет. Он стоит и ждёт. Наконец она небольшими шажками начинает приближаться к нему. Она будто колеблется, его это колет. Он не хочет, чтобы она вынужденно, из простого совпадения шла к нему.

Она останавливается в нескольких футах от него и поднимает взгляд. До него слишком поздно доходит, что он в шлеме, и Кайло быстро его срывает. Едва заметная улыбка касается губ Рей.

— Привет, — негромко говорит она.

— Здравствуй, Рей.

— Прости, что так и не ответила. Не знала, что сказать.

Он сглатывает.

— Почему?

— Потому что... всё было не то.

Её тянет к нему, как планету к звезде. Руки подёргиваются от желания прикоснуться к ней. Но он держится; он больше ничего не возьмет без её согласия.

— Я не... я не перешёл границ?

Вдруг она и правда просто разволновалась, как Виток и говорила.

Ещё одна легчайшая улыбка растягивает её губы.

— Нет. Но ужасно мило, что тебя это тревожит. Я заметила, ты выполнил всё, о чём я просила. Я очень за это благодарна.

— Так значит, ничего, что мы с тобой сейчас разговариваем? — спрашивает он со страхом.

— Ничего. Так уж случилось. А почему ты здесь? Разве в этот час ты не на мостике?

— Я тренировался с Виток, забыл перчатки. А ты что... то есть, могу я спросить, отчего ты не у себя? Не думал, что ты станешь гулять без Кес.

Рей напрягается.

— Мне не нужны провожатые.

— Да я не о том! Мне... мне просто любопытно, — говорит он и нахохливается.

Вечно он говорит что-то не то — вечно.

— Ой. Прости. Я просто вышла пройтись. Я так делаю — выбираю палубу и гуляю. Ты правда не знал? — Она склоняет голову набок и всматривается в его лицо.

— Нет... Я не слежу за тем, куда ты ходишь. Последний раз мне было известно, где ты, шесть дней назад, когда ты позвала меня.

Дать ей время было для него единственным способом загладить вину; в знак раскаяния и служения.

Она быстро отводит взгляд.

— Надеюсь... надеюсь, тебя не сбило с толку, что я сначала позвала, а потом запропала?

Вообще-то это время он с облегчением потратил на то, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Но не говорить же ей об этом — иначе придётся объяснять почему. Отчего-то необходимость сдерживаться подарила ему ощущение, что он извиняется и несёт наказание разлукой.

— Нет. Я просил тебя не встречаться со мной, пока ты не будешь готова. Я говорил искренне. Я знаю: то, что я помог Кес, не даёт мне дозволенья ни на что.

Она снова улыбается, и, о Сила, как она мила.

— Спасибо.

— Ты уже благодарила меня за помощь, но в этом не было необходимости. Я всегда сделаю для тебя что угодно, просто потому что я лю... потому, — несуразно завершает он.

Она сказала, что он не перешёл границ, но теперь у него ощущение, что он сорвался с якоря. Он не понимает новых правил. Всё вдруг стало как-то по-другому.

— Я благодарила тебя не за это. Я благодарила тебя за... ну, за всё. За то, что дал мне свободное пространство; что называешь Кес по имени, а не этим отвратительным набором букв и цифр; за то, что согласился взять её с нами... За всё это. У меня такое чувство... такое чувство, словно ты наконец стал ко мне прислушиваться.

Как ледяным ножом под дых. Она хвалит его, а он не заслуживает похвалы. Он не прислушивался к ней — и чувствовал после этого такие угрызения совести, что держался подальше из страха и в наказание. А вовсе не потому, что проникся её желанием побыть вдали от него. Но, может быть, теперь он попробует услышать её по-настоящему. Он попросит, чтобы Виток ему помогла.

Он нервозно откашливается.

— А что ты имела в виду, сказав, что всё было не то, когда ты пыталась придумать ответ?

— Ох. Я имела в виду... имела в виду, что твои слова были такими... искренними, и что бы я ни писала казалось... недостаточным. Думаю... я... я тоже по тебе скучала.

Она по нему скучала? Она выглядит немного смущённой. До него доходит, что она шла к нему медленно, потому что робела.

Сердце начинает колотиться, и незаметно он оказывается совсем рядом с ней. Он протягивает к ней дрожащую руку, всей душой мечтая прикоснуться к ней.

— Ох, Рей, — говорит он, опомнившись, и роняет руку.

— Да нет, ничего. — Она берёт его ладонь в свою.

Рей смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и он тонет в бесконечном множестве зелёных и карих искр. У неё такие нежные черты лица, такая тонкая кожа. Как такое милое существо не загрубело от суровой жизни? Она само совершенство.

— Я ужасно по тебе соскучился, — с трудом произносит он, чувствуя, как самообладание оставляет его.

Ему хочется упасть перед ней на колени и молить о прощении, обещать ей что угодно, лишь бы она больше не закрывалась от него.

— Я знаю, — шепчет она. — Я тоже хотела повидаться.

— Правда? — удивлённо спрашивает он.

— Ну конечно. Я же говорила тебя, что ты... мне не безразличен. Держать Нить закрытой было трудно всегда. И по-прежнему трудно, — говорит она, отводя глаза.

— Я...

Она подступает ближе, их руки сцеплены.

— Я тут подумала. Кое-что может облегчить нам обоим жизнь.

— Да?

— Меня захлёстывает тобой. Даже сейчас, когда мы стоим в коридоре, у меня туман в голове. Я боюсь потерять себя.

Потерять себя? Ему этого нисколько не хочется. Ведь это Рей — пламенная, страстная, совершенная Рей.

— Меньше всего я хочу, чтобы ты была кем-то, а не самой собой.

— В самом деле?

— В самом деле.

Она улыбается, склонив голову.

— Верно, ты же всегда говоришь мне правду.

Сложно припомнить, чтобы какое-то дело далось бы ему трудней, чем сохранить спокойное выражение на лице и не кинуться с горячечными признаниями. Но он справился.

— Так что ты подумала? — спрашивает он, чтобы как можно быстрей свернуть с темы честности.

— Я знаю, что тебя тяготит неизвестность и ты хочешь знать, когда мы снова сможем видеться. Я не готова встречаться с тобой каждый день. Но я подумала, что после Эшары мы могли бы ужинать раз в в неделю. Мне не нравится быть с тобой в разлуке, но я не знаю, как находиться с тобой рядом. Встречи каждый вечер — это слишком. Всё слишком быстро. Как ты считаешь? — с волнением спрашивает она.

На первый взгляд, ему эта мысль совершенно не нравится. Как протянуть несколько дней на впечатлениях от пары-тройки часов? Может, она согласится на два вечера в неделю? Нет, нет, он не станет давить. Он будет брать то, что она готова предложить. К тому же так он сможет с ней то и дело встречаться. Теперь он сможет попросить поужинать с ним в её день рожденья. Он-то боялся, что ему разрешат только передать ей подарок. Или подарки. Он ещё не решил.

Он сжимает её ладонь, ловит глазами её взгляд и говорит:

— Думаю, это отличная мысль.

— В самом деле? Ты бы согласился? — спрашивает она недоверчиво.

— Я хочу быть с тобой, и пусть всё будет так, как ты дозволишь.

По её лицу расползается медленная улыбка.

— Я рада, что мы случайно столкнулись.

— И я. — Он гладит её запястье большим пальцем.

Нить довольно урчит, и тугие обручи, сжимавшие его сердце, начинают ослабевать.

— Ты сказал, что позаботишься об одежде для Кес на Эшаре?

— Да, её доставят сегодня. Не было времени искать что-нибудь, кроме стандартного офицерского мундира. Я мог бы... мог бы договориться, чтобы ей подобрали разнообразную одежду. Если пожелаешь.

Она распахивает глаза.

— В самом деле?

— Ты была бы рада?

— Кес была бы рада.

— А это порадовало бы тебя.

— Да... да, порадовало бы. Ей за это ничего не будет?

— Нет, я подписал приказ о том, чтобы Кес было позволено ходить без униформы, когда она пожелает. Я также взял на себя смелость дать распоряжение по кораблю не задавать вопросов и не препятствовать твоим перемещениям.

— Да?

— Не хочу повторения той истории.

— Это... это очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

— Я знаю.

Она чуть шевелит кистью, и их пальцы переплетаются. В этом жесте столько доверительности, что у него перехватывает дыхание.

До него доходит, что они уже довольно долго стоят в коридоре, но ему не хочется её отпускать.

— Мы прибудем к Эшаре завтра. У меня там будут дела, связанные с Первым Порядком, а на следующий день мы вместе отправимся на планету.

Он бы гораздо охотней взял её с собой уже завтра, но сначала хочет убедиться, что всё схвачено. Спутница Верховного лидера — слишком привлекательная мишень. Какая жалость, что она не позволила ему обучать её, пусть бы только приёмам самозащиты.

Тепло, наполнявшее энергию вокруг них, тает.

— Что такое, Рей?

— Какого рода дела, связанные с Первым Порядком? — Она сужает глаза.

— Там... неспокойно. Я направляюсь с официальным визитом, с тем чтобы Верховного лидера увидел народ.

— Что значит неспокойно?

— Верные сторонники свергнутой верхушки выступают за их возвращение. Ничего интересного.

— Но если они хотят их в правители, почему бы не позволить?

— Потому что эти правители жили за счёт бедняков. Главные предприятия Эшары производят предметы домашнего обихода, и большая часть населения была вынуждена вкалывать без выходных на изнурительной работе, в то время как небольшая кучка бездельников жила в роскоши. Такое бесстыдство. Я собираюсь побывать в столице, встретиться с местными управляющими и дать понять, что Первый Порядок всегда внимательно следит за их делами.

Рей теребит губу зубами и хмурится. Он надеется, что объяснение успокоило её, но её глаза глядят всё так же встревоженно.

— Ты никому не причинишь вреда?

— Без повода — нет.

Он надеется, что демонстрация силы угомонит народ.

— Без повода?

Она забирает руку из его ладони. Он сжимает пальцы в кулак, чтобы не схватить её руку снова.

— Если мы увидим, что назревает настоящий бунт, придётся предпринять шаги, — говорит он ровно.

— Какого рода шаги?

— Рей...

— Какого рода шаги? — спрашивает она с жаром.

Он вздыхает. Ей это не понравится, она не поймёт.

— В общем и целом, зачинщики будут найдены и казнены, равно как и их ближайшие сообщники.

Её лицо темнеет от ужаса.

— Для чего такая жестокость?

— Это необходимо для поддержания порядка.

— Нет! Должен быть иной способ! — восклицает она.

— Я понимаю, тебе это не нравится, но Эшара насквозь пропиталась коррупцией. Я не позволю беззаконию вернуться. Страдали люди.

— Тогда почему они хотят жить по-старому?

— Большинство и не хотят, но сложно склонить к покорности тех, кто успел познать, что такое безотчётное правление, — объясняет он.

— Ты только послушай себя! Склонить к покорности!

Он поджимает губы.

— Выбрал неудачное слово. Я лишь хочу сказать, что некоторый устоявшийся уклад не так просто искоренить. Радость моя, прошу, пойми: это необходимо.

— Знаю я, какого рода поступки ты считаешь необходимыми, — выплёвывает она. — Впрочем, неважно. Я уже не хочу никуда лететь.

— Что? Нет! Пожалуйста. Ты не можешь... прошу тебя.

Он так хорошо со всем справлялся, но если она снова его оттолкнёт, то неизвестно, что будет. Что он сделает.

Она делает шаг назад, но не отворачивается. Смотрит в пол. Он готов взвыть от отчаяния. Но он ставит шлем на пол, медленно подходит к ней и нежно приподнимает её голову за подбородок, чтобы она посмотрела на него.

— Рей, пожалуйста. Я делаю всё возможное. Не надо снова от меня уходить.

Её нижняя губа подрагивает, глаза глядят с мольбой.

— Я не хочу лететь на планету, на которой ты убивал, — шепчет она.

— Не надо думать, что так и будет, — мягко говорит он.

Создатель, как же он надеется, что волнения на Эшаре не приняли серьёзного оборота.

— Ты всё равно бы стал. — Теперь она даже в глаза ему не смотрит.

Он проводит кончиками пальцев по её щеке.

— Рей, — шепчет он.

Она упрямо отводит взгляд.

— Рей... — Он подносит к её лицу другую руку.

Наконец она поднимает на него глаза. В них тревога и смятение.

— Что, если я пообещаю, что никто не умрёт, с чем бы мы ни столкнулись?

Изгнание тоже позволит достичь цели — устранить смутьянов.

Она кладёт ладони на его руки.

— Пообещай мне, что никто не пострадает, и я полечу.

Будет довольно трудно уладить дело, если размах мятежа велик. Штурмовиков не обучали наносить как можно меньше увечий. Но если потребуется, он сделает так, что никто не пострадает без крайней необходимости. Капитан Фазма следует приказам до последней буквы.

— Хорошо. Я обещаю, что никому не причинят вреда. Разве что при самозащите.

Если повезёт, на Эшаре ничего слишком серьёзного не происходит.

Её пальцы вонзаются в тыльные стороны его ладоней. Ему хочется думать только о её прикосновении, но гораздо важней убедить её согласиться с теми уступками, на которые он готов пойти.

— Я обещаю. Обещаю, — заклинает он.

Пусть она поймёт: она может ему верить. Он никогда больше не нарушит слова.

Кажется, Рей почувствовала искренность в его словах. Она кивает:

— Ладно. — Делает прерывистый вдох. — Ладно.

Он боится, что она передумает, и решает уйти.

— Спасибо. Я зайду за тобой послезавтра утром. Кес получит увольнительную на весь день.

Он неохотно забирает руки из её нежных ладоней и делает шаг назад. Что там мелькнуло у неё в глазах — неужели разочарование?

— А рыцари будут? — спрашивает она странным размеренным тоном.

— Нет. Я подумал, что ты... не оценишь.

— Я не против, но Вайлана видеть не хочу.

— Он с нами совершенно точно не летит.

Его презрительный тон не оставляет сомнений относительно его чувств к Вайлану Рену. Вайлан больше никогда не бросит на Рей и взгляда, если это будет во власти Кайло.

— Хорошо. — Она коротко кивает.

Видеть, как ей неприятен Вайлан, — словно награда.

— Тогда, если добавить нечего, я с тобой прощаюсь до послезавтра.

Он уже готов повернуть к себе, когда вдруг она хватает его за локоть.

— Погоди! — торопливо окликает она.

— Да?

— Я... Ты ведь... Я хочу...

Он с удивлением наблюдает, как яркая краска заливает её лицо.

— Что такое? — спрашивает он с нарастающим беспокойством.

— Просто я... мы так давно не виделись, и я подумала... ты разве не хочешь...

Она страшно взволнована, а он озадачен. Ему хочется успокоить её, но понять бы, в чём дело.

Он не знает, уместно ли прикоснуться, приласкать её, но видеть её в таком встревоженном состоянии решительно невозможно. Он притягивает Рей в свои объятия, и она в них тут же растворяется.

— Я не готова была расстаться без... этого. — Его одежда заглушает её слова.

Она наверняка чувствует, как бухает под рёбрами его сердце. Она говорила ему, что тоже чувствует притяжение, но отчего-то он никак не мог поверить, что ей так же приходится бороться с собой, как и ему. Но вот оно, свидетельство: она буквально зарывается в него. Нить вьётся вокруг.

— Я не хотел домысливать. — Его голос дрожит.

Это гораздо больше того, чего он смел желать. Она хочет в его объятия.

— Думаю, ты можешь домысливать. Когда мы прикасаемся друг к другу, я... я никогда не испытывала ничего подобного.

— Да, я тоже. Пожалуйста, знай: я не сгрёб тебя в охапку лишь потому, что боялся, что тебе это не понравится, — говорит он ей в волосы.

Он думал, она заставит его ждать дни или даже недели, прежде чем позволит снова прижаться к ней. Он ведь заслуживает своё изгнание сполна.

Она ещё тесней льнёт к нему, вскидывает руки и притягивает его лицо ниже. Не успевает он сообразить, что происходит, как она целует его. Ох, как прекрасно. Какие у неё мягкие губы. Рей проталкивает свой язычок ему в рот — у Кайло перехватывает дыхание. От неё пахнет фруктами, и он улыбается, не прерывая поцелуев. Он крепче прижимает её к себе, и она издаёт лёгкий удивлённый возглас, а он, довольный, мрачновато усмехается.

Рей запускает руки ему в волосы, и он даже не пытается подавить стон, который рождается от её прикосновения. Её пальцы пробегают по его голове, нежно оттягивая пряди. Ах, звёзды, как же ему хочется подхватить её на руки, отнести в её покои, уложить и наконец ощутить соприкосновение их обнажённых тел.

Он готов целовать её часами, днями. Она притиснута к нему как влитая, и всё его тело гудит от жара. Ах, Рей. Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.

Надо успокоить бурю, которая грозит поглотить их обоих. Между ними всегда высокое напряжение; стоит приливной волне подхватить их, и доводы рассудка улетучиваются. Она жмётся и трётся о него, и было бы так просто этим воспользоваться. Но она никогда не простила бы его, если бы он взял её прямо в коридоре. Он сам бы себя не простил.

Он целует её всё нежней и нежней, замедляет страстные движения губ, наконец отрывается от неё и лишь напоследок ласково прижимает её голову к своей груди. Он часто дышит, а её тихие вздохи только мешают окончательно взять себя в руки.

— Я не знаю, что на меня нашло... Прости, — говорит она дрогнувшим голосом.

Он быстро поворачивает голову и заглядывает ей в глаза.

— Никогда не извиняйся за такое.

— Ты, должно быть, подумал... — Она стыдливо морщится.

— Я думаю, нас связывает очень крепкая Нить.

Она бросает взгляд в сторону.

— Ну конечно. Это всего лишь Нить.

Тут он вспоминает, что Рей по-прежнему верит, что это Нить повлияла на её чувства. Он старается отвлечься от того, как его ранит её неприятие, всё время маячащее где-то рядом.

Кайло проводит пальцами по щеке Рей, крепче прижимает руку к её спине и пристально смотрит ей в глаза.

— Нет... С Нитью или без, я всё равно желал бы тебя. У меня настоящие чувства — их ничто не изменит.

Она медленно смаргивает, глядя на него, и, кажется, в её глазах мелькает надежда. Во всяком случае, он на это надеется. Он хочет, чтобы она поверила, насколько глубоко он ей предан. Нить — всего лишь проявление того, какую тесную связь с Рей он чувствует, всегда чувствовал.

— Рей... Нить... Она всего лишь сводит нас. Но, думаю, я бы искал тебя с тем же рвением и без неё. Ты... ты — то, чего мне всегда не хватало. Без тебя всё теряет смысл. Только ты, всегда ты.

Она взирает на него огромными глазами и выглядит слегка ошарашенной.

— Мне бы так хотелось понять, как Нить влияет на нас. Мне ненавистно чувство, что мной управляют.

— Знаю. Но неужели то, что между нами возникло, кажется тебе таким уж неправильным? Вот это, — он нежно целует её, а затем отстраняется и заглядывает ей в глаза, — бесценно. Ты бесценна.

Она делает глубокий вдох.

— Я всё ещё сбита с толку, но я буду стараться. Буду стараться поверить тебе, разобраться во всём этом.

— Этого более чем достаточно.

А больше ему ничего и не надо. Если она позволит ему видеться с ней, обнимать её, целовать её, он сможет ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

Очень осторожно они отстраняются друг от друга. Не спрашивая разрешения, он провожает её к её дверям.

— Ну что, тогда скоро увидимся, — говорит она.

— Да, — говорит он негромко.

Она так прекрасна. Теперь он понимает, что ждать будет не так трудно, ведь теперь он знает, когда они встретятся.

Она уже собирается закрыть дверь, но тут он окликает её:

— Рей?

— Да?

— Ты будешь мне до тех пор писать?

Она улыбается.

— Буду.

— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Хорошо.


	29. Глава 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический Идиот отправляется с Галактической Подружкой и Бедняжкой Меж Двух Огней провести денёк в пустыне. Штурмовичке трудно приспособиться к обычной жизни, но Галактическая Подружка находит для неё слово поддержки. Эшара — приятное и мирное место! И, думаю, вы догадываетесь, что это значит...

Кайло просыпается с именем Рей на устах. Вчера она написала ему, пока он был на совещании с капитаном Фазмой. Обсуждали альтернативные методы умиротворения эшарцев, если до этого дойдёт.

В короткой записке говорилось, что одежду для Кес доставили и что Рей с нетерпением ждёт возможности окунуться в пустынный зной. Уж не мёрзнет ли она на корабле?

Он написал ответ, спросил, желает ли она посетить столицу или один из провинциальных городков поменьше. После их встречи в коридоре он уверен, что его будет ждать новое сообщение. Его немного тревожит, что у Рей не всё ладно со сном. Кайло каждый день рано встаёт и поздно ложится, но каждое утро обнаруживает её письмо. Он надеется, что она спит днём.

Кайло выбирается из кровати и лениво потягивается. Давненько у него не получалось спокойно проспать целых шесть часов. Он почти счастлив, впрочем, это не удивительно: завтра он увидит свою возлюбленную.

Как и ожидалось, она написала.

_"Я бы поехала в маленький городок. Хочу увидеть просторы пустыни и пообщаться с людьми, которые знают пески._

_Спасибо за предложение. Я скучаю"._

Он улыбается.

***

Кайло валяется в постели после утомительного дня на Эшаре. Он объехал столицу планеты вдоль и поперёк, посетил множество оборонных предприятий, школ, строящихся микрорайонов и встретился с таким количеством официальных лиц, что всех и не упомнишь.

Его заверили, что незначительные брожения уже улажены. Обещание никому не навредить, данное Рей, осталось чисто умозрительным, так как ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло. Кайло видел несколько антиправительственных граффити на стенах, но на этом свидетельства народных выступлений и закончились. Когда он стал расспрашивать подробнее, ему рассказали, что на нескольких фабриках были случаи вредительства. Определённо, прежние владельцы тяжело восприняли передачу их собственности в новые руки, но затем подобные инциденты сошли на нет. Местная администрация настаивала, что у них всё под контролем.

Пустынный климат Эшары идеален для добычи минеральных солей, используемых в производстве взрывчатки. Большинство фабрик было переоборудовано для производства оружия, и планета сделалась одним из главных поставщиков боеприпасов для Первого Порядка. Несмотря на уверения, что Верховному лидеру не стоит беспокоиться о такой ерунде, Кайло велел Хаксу оставить группу офицеров разведки для дальнейшего расследования. Негоже этому звену выпадать из цепи снабжения.

Стоило бы взять с собой Рей: Эшара прекрасный наглядный пример того, к чему он стремится. Планета покорилась далеко не сразу, здесь _было_ множество жертв, но теперь царит порядок. Люди работают разумное количество часов, обеспечены едой и жильём. Дети ходят в школы, жизнь течёт мирно.

Некогда богатые и процветающие культурные центры, разумеется, пришлось стереть с лица земли. Они упорно сопротивлялись, и яростнее всего бились местные религиозные секты. В Первом Порядке нет прямого запрета на религию, но массовые сборища за исключением официально одобренных мероприятий запрещены. Это сильно ограничивает влияние духовных вождей. Кайло всегда считал, что религия всё только усложняет и запутывает, ведь очевидно, что галактикой движет Сила.

Но теперь, когда эти вредоносные элементы уничтожены, дела идут гладко. Всё так, как он себе и представлял с тех пор, как избавился от надоевших предрассудков своей родни. Народу нужна сильная рука. После устранения нежелательных разногласий общество функционирует эффективно. В демократии нужды нет, если выстроить административную структуру и обеспечить всем благосостояние не ниже прожиточного минимума.

Интересно, чем сегодня занималась Рей? Единственное, что помогло ему не клевать носом весь этот бесконечный день, — это мечты о ней. Он вновь и вновь возвращался мыслями к тому, как выплеснулась её страсть тогда, в коридоре. Она так тосковала по нему, что не смогла отпустить без поцелуя, без прикосновений.

Кровать кажется слишком большой и пустой, но, без сомнения, долго это не продлится. Кайло быстро засыпает, зная, что пройдёт всего несколько часов, и он увидит Рей.

***

— Доброе утро. — Кайло облокачивается на косяк двери в покои Рей.

Шлем он уже снял и держит под мышкой вместе с засунутыми внутрь перчатками и небольшим свёртком. 

Он слегка волнуется по поводу подарков. Он собирался кое-что преподнести Рей и решил, что Кес тоже не следует обходить вниманием. Но может, стоило сначала посоветоваться с Виток?

На Рей лёгкая туника и свободные брюки, на голове вновь её привычные три пучка. Кайло начинает нравиться, когда она убирает свои шелковистые волосы в причёску: он предпочитает быть единственным, кто видит их рассыпанными по плечам. Она выглядит почти так же, как в день их первой встречи; при этом воспоминании его губы трогает улыбка. Да, тогда они играли друг против друга, но она была ослепительна в своей ярости.

Рей приветливо улыбается, в её глазах вспыхивают искры. Её открытость, её тепло — это даже больше, чем он мог мечтать. Много месяцев он преследовал её и всё же не позволял даже вообразить себе то нежное удовольствие, которое дарит простой изгиб её губ.

— Рада тебя видеть, — говорит она искренне.

Он приподнимает бровь и поддразнивает её:

— Теперь рада?

Он не уверен, но, кажется, разговор в коридоре что-то изменил между ними. Он чувствует себя желанным гостем, как будто она ждала его прихода.

— Ты же знаешь, что да, — отвечает она и слегка приоткрывает Нить, давая ощутить своё волнение и симпатию к нему. 

У Кайло глаза лезут на лоб от неожиданности, и он, не успев задуматься, притягивает её к себе и крепко целует. Сквозь Нить проскакивает искра её удовольствия, и он углубляет поцелуй. Ноющая пустота внутри, которая терзает, когда Рей нет рядом, отступает, и он нежится в волнах чувств, которые она позволяет ему испытать. От того, как их рты двигаются вместе, мурашки бегут по спине и пронизывают всё тело. Насытится ли он когда-нибудь ощущением губ, прижатых к её губам? Есть что-то величественное в сознании, что он не делил поцелуев ни с кем, кроме Рей.

Потом он слышит за спиной резкий вздох и понимает, что Кес уже пришла. Он поспешно отступает назад, щёки горят. Показать Рей, как его влечёт к ней, не стыдно — нет, но Кайло думал, что они одни.

Рей усмехается, видя его смущение, закрывает Нить и тянет его за руку вглубь комнат. Кайло старается не выдать разочарования. Позволит ли она когда-нибудь Силе свободно течь между ними, как, без сомнения, предназначено самой природой?

Кес держится официально, на ней стандартная чёрная офицерская форма без знаков различия. Короткие тёмные волосы аккуратно приглажены, в светло-зелёных глазах испуг. Кайло вспоминает, как она сжималась в комочек перед ним, живой укор его предательству, и у него портится настроение.

Он собирался вернуться в её разум и поработать с её страхом, но чем больше размышлял об этом, тем меньше мог оправдать для себя третье вторжение в её сознание. Вместо этого он должен заново заработать её доверие.

— Кес, — кивает он ей.

— Верховный лидер, — отвечает она настороженно.

Кайло слегка хмурится. Не следует поощрять фамильярность со стороны штурмовиков, но обращение по титулу от подруги Рей звучит странно. В то же время, и с его стороны совершенно невозможно просить её называть его Кайло, так что он не делает ей замечания.

— Рей говорит, это будет твоё первое путешествие на планету без доспехов, — говорит он приветливо.

— Да, сэр, — послушно отвечает она.

— Ты ни разу не бывала на улице, даже в детстве?

Мысль о том, что кто-то мог не знать простых радостей природы... расстраивает.

— Меня тренировали на корабле. Я бывала на планетах только во время заданий.

Он никогда не задумывался, как влияет программа обучения штурмовиков на такие простые вещи, как возможность бывать на свежем воздухе. Нужно будет это обдумать.

Рей подходит к нему и привычно берёт под локоть. Кайло ощущает малейшую точку, в которой её пальцы сжимают его предплечье; всё внимание занято тем, как она близко. Он оборачивается взглянуть ей в лицо. За дни разлуки он изголодался по её прикосновениям, её голосу, по ней всей. Сознание, что он весь день сможет чувствовать её рядом, наполняет его счастьем. Она вновь подпускает его к себе, делает шаг навстречу. Всё наладится. Она примет свою новую жизнь, примет его. Он знает, что так будет.

От неё не хочется отрываться. Есть что-то такое в самой плотности её тела, в благожелательности её прикосновения, что проникает в глубины его души и успокаивает. Словно она течёт сквозь него и сглаживает острые режущие края, которые рвут его изнутри, кромсают, точат и раскалывают. Но чтобы подарить подарки, нужны обе руки, так что приходится отстраниться. Кайло с сожалением подходит к столику, ставит на его шлем и перчатки, достаёт свёрток и возвращается к девушкам. 

Развернув упаковку, он достаёт два шарфа тонкой работы. Первый он протягивает Кес. Он тёмно-багровый, с изящным филигранным узором более светлого красного цвета.

Штурмовичка смотрит на него с опаской, охваченная смущением.

— Мы едем в довольно глухой уголок Эшары, там бывают свирепые ветра. Думаю, вам обеим нужна защита от песка. Это тебе, Кес, бери, — заверяет Кайло и протягивает ей подарок.

Кес продолжает смотреть, потом быстрым движением забирает у него шарф и просто держит в руках, не пытаясь надеть.

Да, с Кес предстоит немало работы.

Он волнуется, но поворачивается к Рей и разворачивает её шарф, а упаковку прячет в складки одежды. Ткань травянисто-зелёного цвета, с узором из золотых и белых, как слоновая кость, завитков. Кайло мечтает, что дорогой шёлк будет одновременно защищать её и ласкать ей лицо, напоминая о прикосновении его пальцев. Он выбрал именно этот шарф, чтобы оттенить её живые глаза, золотые и зелёные искорки отражаются в их ореховых глубинах.

Усилием воли уняв дрожь в руках, он надевает шарф ей на голову и бережно обёртывает вокруг плеч. Заправляет под ткань выбившийся локон.

— Вот так. Красота, — произносит он.

Проводит ладонями вдоль её рук, не желая отрываться от неё. Она сказала, что можно. 

— Да, красивый. Спасибо. — Она гладит ткань и улыбается от приятного ощущения.

У неё очень развито осязание, Кайло заметил, как она проводит пальцами по всем предметам, которые её окружают.

— Я не шарф имею в виду, — говорит он многозначительно, глядя в её чарующие глаза.

— О. — Она смущённо улыбается и отводит взгляд. 

Кайло напоминает себе, что здесь Кес, иначе он бы убедительно показал Рей, как прелестна она в его глазах.

Он заставляет себя успокоиться и отступает. Он по-прежнему хотел бы, чтобы в этот день Рей принадлежала ему безраздельно, но нельзя упускать возможность загладить вину перед Кес. Он смотрит на своих спутниц и спрашивает:

— Ну что, готовы? 

Кес хлопает глазами и бросает на Рей смущённый и пугливый взгляд. Рей отпускает его руку и подходит к подруге.

— Что такое? — спрашивает она.

— Н-ничего, — бормочет Кес.

Рей склоняет голову набок, затем хватает Кес за руку и уводит к себе в спальню.

Кайло стоит столбом посреди гостиной, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Может, Кес боится, что не выдержит целый день рядом с ним? Мысль, что он так сильно её травмировал, пронзает его уже привычным чувством вины. Он способен держать это чувство в рамках, а открытость Рей позволяет отпихнуть его в сторону, но оно всегда с ним, как власяница не дающая грешнику забыть о своих прегрешениях. 

Он в нетерпении барабанит пальцами по бедру. Ему просто хочется к Рей, не хочется терять ни одной бесценной секунды.

Наконец они возвращаются. Кес в своём шарфе, выглядит уже не такой испуганной. Она всё еще косится на Кайло с подозрением, но держится твёрже.

— Мы готовы, — объявляет Рей. 

Он идёт к столу забрать шлем и слышит за спиной фырканье.

Оборачивается к Рей и видит, что она стоит, уперев руки в боки.

— В самом деле? — говорит она скептически.

— Рей... Я сниму, как только мы сядем в шаттл.

— Я его ненавижу, — выплёвывает она.

— Я знаю, но я уже много раз говорил: это только чтоб дойти до ангара. 

Кайло не любит спорить с ней при Кес. Он вообще не любит с ней спорить.

— Но они же тебя уже видели!

— Меня видела относительно небольшая часть персонала. Пожалуйста, радость моя. Я очень скоро его сниму.

Она насупливается:

— Ладно.

Кес переводит взгляд с одного на другого и неловко переминается с ноги на ногу.

Кайло раздосадован и расстроен. Не хочется начинать день с такого. Почему она решила, что с ней он должен ходить без шлема? Ей так важно видеть его лицо?

— Не злись. Если тебе это так важно, я не надену его до самого возвращения.

— Правда?

Её лицо разом меняется, и она быстро и крепко обнимает его. 

Он с трудом давит стон. Сразу делается так хорошо. Он бы с удовольствием прижал её к себе ещё теснее, но сдерживается, чтоб не пасть под её чарами. 

Но всё же надо выяснить, почему она так не любит его маску.

— Почему тебя это так сильно беспокоит? — шепчет он ей на ухо.

Она слегка разжимает объятия и говорит:

— Потому что она напоминает мне, на что ты способен.

Он хлопает глазами, сам удивляясь тому, как его ранит её признание. Он сознаёт, что вынужден делать ужасные вещи ради того, чтобы исполнить своё предназначение, и обычно он находит способ примириться с этим. Но он надеялся, что смог хоть немного объяснить ей, почему это необходимо. 

На мгновение он сжимает её крепче, чтобы напряжение растворилось в тёплом гуле Нити. Она издаёт тихий довольный стон и вцепляется в его накидку. Он не прочь провести так весь день, но это не входит в планы. 

Они отлипают друг от друга, и Рей берёт его под руку.

***

Шаттл опускается на Эшару; впереди виднеется большой посёлок. Это шахтёрский регион, расположенный вдали от крупных городов, и единственное, что выдаёт присутствие здесь Первого Порядка, — это школа и небольшое здание администрации. Прежнюю систему старейшин уничтожили и заменили на гарнизон штурмовиков и двух офицеров. 

Единственное сопротивление, которое встретила новая власть, исходило от свергнутых старейшин. Было трудно поколебать старые вассальные связи. Но внедрение на шахтах новых технологий сделало работу существенно безопаснее и позволило снизить напряжение в обществе. Плюс устранение ключевых лидеров. Кайло узнал обо всём этом лишь во время подготовки к поездке, но всё выглядело логично и в рамках политики Первого Порядка. Несколько наглядных примеров — и люди стали делать то, что им говорят.

Кайло самому не очень нравятся публичные казни, а Рей, насколько он понимает, будет сильно недовольна. Скрывать правду он не будет. Если сегодня об этом зайдёт речь, он поговорит с ней, поможет понять. Но если нет, не станет первым касаться этого.

Шаттл мягко приземляется, Кайло переговаривает с пилотами и велит им не покидать корабль.

Опускается трап, Рей идёт рядом, за ними в нескольких шагах следует Кес.

Как только они выходят на солнце, Рей отрывается от Кайло и выбегает на простор. Она широко разводит руки и обращает лицо к небу.

— Никогда не думала, что буду скучать по Джакку! — весело восклицает она. Потом опускается на колени и зарывается ладонями в песок. — Такой тёплый!

Ох, любимая. В груди взрывается от нежности к этому ослепительному созданию, которое так безнадёжно пленило его. Её открытое лицо лучится радостью, и Кайло чувствует, что сам улыбается. Когда он последний раз улыбался?

Потом он замечает Кес. Она стоит в стороне, шарф откинут с головы. Ветер треплет её волосы, она словно окаменела на месте.

— Рей, — окликает он.

Рей поднимает взгляд:

— Да?

Он кивает на Кес. Рей вскакивает на ноги и устремляется к подруге. Кайло держится поодаль, но внимательно наблюдает. Рей берёт Кес за плечи, та смотрит на неё рассеянным взглядом. Девушки переговариваются, потом Рей обнимает Кес и, постояв так некоторое время, отступает и снова что-то говорит. Потом возвращается к Кайло.

— Как она? — спрашивает он.

Рей сощуривается:

— А я думала, штурмовики — не люди.

Он поджимает губы. Были не люди, но теперь... это же Кес.

— Кес — другое дело, — отвечает он наконец.

— Нет, не другое. Но будем довольствоваться тем, что есть.

— Что-то случилось? — делает он ещё одну попытку.

— Просто слишком много всего. Ветер, солнце, твой подарок. Который, между прочим, ей очень нравится. У неё никогда раньше не было ничего своего. Она не знала, как к этому относиться и как справиться с новыми впечатлениями. Хотела вернуться обратно в шаттл, но я уговорила её остаться.

— Что мне сделать для неё? — спрашивает он нерешительно.

Рей вскидывает на него острый взгляд:

— Ты правда хочешь?

— Конечно.

Он сделает что угодно, если это порадует Рей. 

— Ну... Она чувствует себя виноватой.

— Почему?

Насколько Кайло знает, Кес — образцовый штурмовик, единственным её проступком было заговорить с Рей. И даже это нельзя считать проступком, ведь его любимой это принесло только радость.

— Потому что другим штурмовикам это недоступно, понимаешь? Провести день на планете, без приказов, без обязанностей.

— Какое дело до этого другим?

Штурмовиков такие вещи не касаются.

— Она на особом положении. У неё уже были неприятности из-за её сокращённого графика. Конечно, никто ничего вслух не говорит, это запрещено. Но она чувствует. Другие относятся к ней холодно, никто не садится рядом с ней в столовой, и всё такое. Я сказала, что ей не обязательно и дальше проводить время со мной, но она ответила, что ей нравится, а я не хочу указывать ей, что делать.

Кайло задумывается. У офицеров бывают увольнительные. Так ли повредит, если штурмовики тоже получат их? Надо посоветоваться с Хаксом... может быть, даже с Виток, но ему определённо не нравится, что на Кес так подействовало пребывание на улице без доспехов.

— У меня есть пара идей. Я разберусь, насколько это осуществимо, но, наверное, можно ослабить некоторые правила устава штурмовиков. После того как... — он глубоко вздыхает, — дезертирвал _Финн_ , мы ужесточили режим. Возможно... возможно, стоит попробовать другой подход.

— Правда? Ты правда это сделаешь? — переспрашивает она, её глаза лучатся надеждой.

— Я подумаю над этим. Признаюсь... меня удивило, что Кес до сего дня не была на открытом воздухе. Ты... благодаря тебе я начинаю смотреть на вещи под другим углом. Давай пока на этом остановимся и продолжим прогулку?

Она лучезарно улыбается, и Кайло отмечает, что, кажется, он вывел способ, как правильно разговаривать с Рей.

***

Втроём они идут к центру посёлка. Узкие улочки, низкие здания, блёклые песочные цвета. Всё вокруг слегка напоминает Татуин. Перед отлётом Хакс яростно спорил, настаивая на том, чтобы послать с ними штурмовиков, но Кайло (довольно спокойно, как ему кажется) объяснил, что вполне способен обеспечить безопасность всем троим. Он, в конце концов, смог раскачать целый Звёздный разрушитель. На что Хакс с ухмылкой напомнил, что сам-то вырубил его одним бластером. Кайло было размял пальцы, чтоб придушить его Силой, но сдержался и заметил, что вряд ли на Эшаре будет так же рассеян. Надоеда наконец отстал.

Вокруг никого, и Кайло понимает, что ему нравится гулять неузнанным. Без маски он просто мужчина высокого роста.

На глаза попадается школа Первого Порядка, хорошо заметная на фоне лачуг. Здание блестит на солнце, его чёткие очертания контрастируют с притуплёнными от ветров углами традиционной Эшарской архитектуры.

— Рей, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

— Что?

Он останавливается, Рей стоит рядом, её пальцы по-прежнему сжимают его локоть.

— Вот, это здание. Это школа, которую мы построили. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты увидела: не всё, что я делаю... сплошная жестокость.

Кес держится в нескольких шагах, как и весь сегодняшний день. В основном она просто глазеет по сторонам, запоминает всё. Кайло замечает, что она часто прикасается к лицу, будто чтобы убедиться, что шлема на голове нет.

— Школа? Так это правда, что Первый Порядок строит школы?

Он хмурится.

— Конечно, правда. Я... — Он осекается. Он собирался сказать, что никогда не лжёт ей, но это больше не так. — Мы обнаружили, что эффективнее всего учить население. Так можно быть уверенным, что идеалы Первого Порядка закладываются на самом раннем этапе.

Её плечи поникают.

— А. Так это всего лишь пропаганда.

— Нет, для них это правда жизни. Кроме того, чтение есть чтение. И математика не зависит от того, кто находится у власти. — Тут его осеняет новая мысль. — А кто учил тебя читать?

Её брови озадаченно сдвигаются.

— Сама научилась, естественно.

Это приводит его в замешательство. Как вообще можно начать без всяких объяснений?

— Да, но как?

— Когда мне было десять, я обменяла месячный запас пайков на набор головидео. 

На мгновение её взгляд делается затравленным, потом она моргает и сбрасывает с себя тень тяжёлых воспоминаний.

— Рей? Что с тобой?

Он поворачивает её лицом к себе, но она смотрит в землю. Впрочем, когда он переплетает свои пальцы с её, она не возражает. Он без перчаток и надеется, что соприкосновение кожи утешает её так же, как его самого.

— Ничего, — говорит она тихо.

— Я же видел... твоё лицо. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не скрывай от меня.

Она поднимает на него взгляд.

— Ты правда хочешь знать?

— Я хочу знать всё, чем ты только пожелаешь поделиться. Я уже говорил, я хочу узнать тебя всю. 

Он гладит большим пальцем тыльную сторону её ладони. Он постепенно привыкает к тому, что Рей позволяет прикасаться к себе, но понимает, что никогда не сможет принять это как само собой разумеющееся.

Она чуть заметно кивает.

— Было тяжело. Я думала, что это удачное решение; мне часто везло. Я думала, ничего страшного, если я продам эти пайки. Но... потом случилась буря, как та, что я тебе показывала. Я целую неделю не могла выходить на промысел. Было... скверно.

Она снова уходит в себя, а ему хочется зазвать её назад.

— Я ненавижу твою прежнюю жизнь. Я так хочу исцелить все раны, что нанесли тебе те годы, — говорит он тихо и страстно.

Она пожимает плечами.

— Что было, то было. Эта жизнь сделала меня той, кто я есть.

— И ты бесподобна.

Рей закатывает глаза:

— Я — никто.

То, что она так низко себя ценит, раздирает ему грудь.

— О Рей... Однажды наступит день, когда ты поймешь, какая ты замечательная. Ты... Во всей галактике нет никого, кто бы сравнился с тобой.

Она смотрит так, будто очень хочет ему верить. Глаза распахнуты, губы слегка приоткрыты. Он поднимает свободную руку и легонько гладит веснушки на её щеке. Её нежные розовые губы взывают, и ему нестерпимо хочется пожрать её, но они на улице и в двух шагах стоит Кес. Его телу, однако, всё равно; как ни пытается он совладать с собой, оно предаёт.

Её дыхание поверхностно, она медленно моргает. Кайло плывёт, захваченный притяжением Рей. Они сближаются. Он продолжает скользить пальцами по её щеке. Мучительная энергия скапливается под пальцами, но тут Рей встряхивается и оборачивается к школе.

— Ты это хотел мне показать?

Он роняет ладонь от её лица и пытается собраться. Наконец говорит: 

— Да. Это школа Первого Порядка. Пойдём, осмотрим там всё, — и снова кладёт её маленькую ладонь себе на сгиб локтя.

Чуть сжимает и улыбается тому, как она вцепляется пальцами в его руку.

Они заходят в двери и встречают низенькую женщину, которая выходит из класса. При виде Кайло и Рей она замирает. 

— Я — Верх... — начинает он, но Рей перебивает его.

— Мы из... эм-м... Первого Порядка. Мы хотели бы осмотреть школу. Но только если мы вам не помешаем, — говорит она.

Глаза учительницы округляются:

— Из Первого Порядка? — осторожно переспрашивает она.

Рей косится на Кайло. Он кивает. Всё будет так, как пожелает Рей, а ей, похоже, не хочется раскрывать его статус.

— Да, но это неофициальный визит, мы просто хотим взглянуть, — заверяет Рей встревоженную женщину.

— Для меня будет честью показать нашу школу представителям Первого Порядка, — торжественно отвечает учительница.

Рей хмурится?

— Что тут происходило с тех пор, как они... э... мы пришли к власти?

— Первый Порядок щедр. Они построили нам школу, скудные времена прошли. Люди сыты, в шахтах безопасно. Первый Порядок заботится о своём народе, — говорит она заученно, явно не своими словами.

Рей выглядит обеспокоенной. 

— Может, вы нас проводите? Мы хотели бы осмотреть школу.

Учительница смотрит настороженно, её спина прямая, как доска.

— Сейчас обеденный перерыв, дети играют, так что мы не помешаем урокам. Пройдёмте сюда.

Их проводят по зданию. Оно разумно спланировано, в нём три классные комнаты. На стенах мигают голограммы, напоминая ученикам, что Первый Порядок всегда на страже, что всё это обеспечивает народу он.

Рей смотрит на картинки и хмурится. Кайло гадает, о чём она думает. Кес плетётся следом без особого интереса. С тех пор как они приехали на Эшару, она разговаривала только с Рей. 

Их приводят в просторный двор с детской горкой. Примерно три десятка детей играют и смеются. Рей немедленно подходит к группе девочек, играющих в классики. Кайло и Кес следуют за ней. Рей смотрит, как дети прыгают по движущемуся узору, спроецированному на дюракрит. Старшая из троих только что подобрала камушек и прыгает назад.

Рей смотрит на них, явно пытаясь разобраться в правилах. Дети поначалу смущаются, но Рей подбадривает их, когда рисунок становится более сложным, и они начинают улыбаться в ответ. Кес по-прежнему несёт свою безмолвную вахту, учительница бдит рядом.

Самая маленькая девочка почти пропускает последнюю клетку, но вовремя спохватывается и выигрывает. Рей подпрыгивает от радости за малышку.

Девочка подходит к ней. 

— Привет. Меня зовут Фрейя.

Учительница хмурит брови, и Кайло подумывает потолковать с ней. Рей безмерно нравится всё это, и он не позволит этой бюрократке всё испортить своей паранойей.

— Привет, Фрейя. Я Рей. У тебя очень хорошо получается.

— Я лучшая во всей школе! — гордо объявляет та.

— Ну тогда ты должна объяснить нам правила игры! — заводно восклицает Рей.

Игры? Нет, только не это. Ничто на свете не заманит его, Кайло Рена, играть в классики. Ну, может быть, есть кое-что, но это ему точно не предложат. Рей подходит к Кес, которая выразительно мотает головой.

— Ну же, Кес. Ни мне, ни тебе не случалось играть, как полагается детям. Будет весело, как когда мы играли с разноцветными пенками и весь день смотрели голофильмы.

— Вот сама и играй, — продолжает отнекиваться Кес.

— Но я хочу вместе с тобой, — умоляет Рей. 

Кайло держится подальше.

— Я... это... я не могу. — От Кес исходит ужас, и Кайло начинает беспокоиться. Это не из-за того ли, что он сделал с ней?

Потом Кес отворачивается и сбегает с детской площадки. Рей — за ней. Кайло почти готов сделать то же самое, но замечает, что учительница собирается броситься следом, и заступает ей дорогу.

— Вы доверяете посетителям, — произносит он, вкладывая Силу в слова.

— Я доверяю посетителям, — повторяет она с остекленевшими глазами.

— Вы вернётесь в класс.

— Я вернусь в класс, — говорит она и направляется в другую сторону.

Кайло находит Кес и Рей в коридоре, но останавливается на почтительном расстоянии, поняв, что не стоит вмешиваться. Кес дрожит, Рей обнимает её. Наконец он видит, что Кес мягко улыбается и девушки возвращаются во двор. Кайло следует за ними.

— Ну, девочки, научите нас играть! — весело кричит Рей и подбирает камушек.

Его она не приглашает присоединиться; он не может разобраться в своих чувствах по этому поводу.

Кайло наблюдает за девушками: они прыгают и то и дело спотыкаются. Рей едва не падает, Кес подхватывает её, и вскоре они хохочут, как школьницы. Вот, вот что нужно его любимой. Простые удовольствия. Она словно бы исцеляется у него на глазах.

Он подходит ближе к краю площадки, с удовольствием следит за счастливой Рей и с облегчением отмечает, что Кес наконец успокоилась.

Ему приходит в голову, как много общего у Рей и Кес. Обе не знали своих родителей, у обеих не было нормального детства. Непрошеными всплывают воспоминания о его собственном детстве. Он трясёт головой и гонит мысли о том, что с ними со всеми сделали их ранние годы.

***

Они сидят в местном кафе, едят лепёшки с маленькими маринованными овощами и набором разных соусов. Рей пришлось потратить немало времени, чтобы убедить Кес сесть за стол вместе с ними. Кайло в смешанных чувствах: он хотел бы наслаждаться обществом Рей один, но не хочет лишний раз подчёркивать подчинённое положение Кес. Она всё ещё не смотрит ему в глаза и вздрагивает, когда он пытается с ней заговорить.

— Как же вкусно! — говорит Рей, откусывая большой кусок мягкого хлеба с пряным ломтиком тыквы. — Напоминает... — Она осекается, и блеск в глазах угасает.

— Что, Рей? — спрашивает Кайло, которому не нравится такая быстрая перемена в её настроении.

— Просто воспоминания. Не важно, это в прошлом. — Рей быстро моргает и снова сосредотачивается на еде.

Он хмурится, но не хочет давить на неё в присутствии Кес.

Кайло решает ещё раз попробовать пообщаться с подругой Рей.

— Кес, как тебе Эшара?

Она только собиралась отхлебнуть напитка, но дрожащей рукой ставит чашку на стол. 

— Я... не знаю.

— Тебе нравится? — Кайло пытается вовлечь её в разговор.

— Д-да, сэр, — говорит она, как будто не уверена, что имеет право на собственное мнение.

Кайло вздыхает. Будет сложнее, чем ему казалось. Он собирается повернуться к Рей, но в этот момент земля у них под ногами вспучивается и издалека доносится ужасный грохот. Кайло мгновенно вскакивает и притягивает Рей к себе. Кес инстинктивно тянется за бластером, но оружие не при ней. Штурмовичка быстро выскакивает перед Рей, готовясь закрыть её своим телом. 

Люди начинают кричать, и в полном хаосе они вместе с толпой вываливаются на улицу.

Кайло хватает комм и рявкает:

— Генерал Хакс!

— Сэр, мы только что засекли сильный взрыв в шахте недалеко от места, где вы находитесь.

— Я знаю, шлите подкрепление.

— Всё готово к отлёту. Двигайтесь к шаттлу, сэр.

Рей подскакивает к нему. 

— Мы должны помочь!

Помочь? Сейчас? Он не хочет, чтобы Рей даже приближалась к этому всему. Кес стоит прямо перед Рей и сканирует взглядом окружающих. О, с Кес совершенно необходимо всё исправить.

— Тот взрыв... должно быть, пострадали люди! — кричит Рей.

Рей, разумеется, права, но у него есть забота поважнее. Однако, возможно, он сможет помочь.

— Хакс, пошлите также команды медицинской службы, — приказывает Кайло и отключает комм. — Пора выбираться отсюда, — говорит он, берёт Рей под локоть и тащит её в сторону шаттла. Он знает, что Кес будет держаться рядом.

Рей упирается и вырывается из его рук. 

— Нет! Только когда мы узнаем, что произошло! Это может быть несчастный случай! Там же твои люди. Ты должен остаться и сделать всё, что в твоих силах, ты же Верховный лидер! — В её горящих глазах злость и презрение.

— Только когда ты будешь в безопасности, — ревёт он.

— Это на шахте! — слышен голос одного из местных.

Весть прокатывается по толпе, и паника усиливается.

Другой местный житель показывает вдаль, и Кайло видит клубы чёрного дыма. Это может быть несчастный случай, но он сильно сомневается.

Рей вырывается и несётся прямо навстречу опасности, следом — Кес, с криками, чтобы она остановилась. Кайло мог бы побежать за ними, но он не собирается и дальше рисковать безопасностью Рей. Он делает нечто, за что — он понимает — придётся заплатить: вытягивает руку и Силой пригвождает Рей к месту. Она будет очень зла, но другого выбора нет.

Если б взглядом можно было убивать, он наверняка уже упал бы замертво, сражённый яростью в её глазах. Он подбегает и крепко хватает Рей повыше локтя, прежде чем дать ей волю. Плевать, что она злится; он не допустит, чтобы с ней что-то случилось.

— Как ты смеешь! — выкрикивает она и немедленно начинает вырываться из его крепкой хватки.

— Я не позволю тебе кидаться сломя голову в опасность! — рычит он. 

Она что, не понимает, что будет с ним, если её не станет?

— Ты не имеешь права выбирать за меня! — взвизгивает она, пытаясь его перекричать.

— Если на нас напали, я имею полное право решать за тебя!

Она злобно щурится:

— Я сама могу о себе позаботиться!

— Если б ты только позволила мне учить тебя, я бы был с тобой полностью согласен! 

Она равна ему во всём. Он знает, что она могла бы защитить себя, если б только приняла его уроки.

— Я никогда не буду учиться Тёмной стороне!

Тёмной стороне? Он же сказал, что не хочет этого. Разговаривать бесполезно.

— Нет времени обсуждать учёным советом! 

Он конечно, любит её с жаром тысячи солнц, но никто другой не выводит его так из себя.

— Я тебе не учёный совет! — Она топает ногой.

Кайло тяжко вздыхает и проводит ладонью по волосам. Надо сменить тактику.

— Просто дай я отведу тебя в шаттл, — просит он.

Она открывает было рот возразить, но вдруг её ярость угасает. Она кивает сначала медленно, потом часто.

— Шаттл... да, конечно, пойдём в шаттл.

Его тревожит такая внезапная уступчивость, но раз она согласилась, надо идти. Быстро.

***

Не успевает рампа закрыться, как Рей поворачивается к нему.

— Вези нас к шахте, — требует она.

— Что?

Она же только что согласилась... и тут он понимает. Она согласилась вернуться в шаттл, а не на "Добивающий".

— Летим на шахту. Я умею исцелять Силой. Летим, сейчас же, — рявкает она.

— Я уже вызвал подкрепление и медиков — они справятся.

Он пытается не выказывать недовольства. На то, что Кес всё это видит, он уже махнул рукой.

— Ты должен быть лидером! Так веди вперёд! Вези нас туда или я целый месяц не буду с тобой разговаривать, — угрожает Рей.

Месяц? Она правда способна отлучить его от себя на целый месяц? Он стискивает зубы и глубоко задумывается. Рей может пострадать... рисковать нельзя. Месяц так месяц. Создатель, только не месяц!

— Нет, я не могу подвергнуть тебя опасности. Если из-за этого мне придётся ждать месяц, прежде чем вновь увидеть тебя, я подожду. Мы. Улетаем. Отсюда.

— Кайло, пожалуйста! Ты сможешь защитить меня, ты же знаешь. Пожалуйста. Эти маленькие девочки в школе — их родители работают там. Почти у всех они там работают. Если мы сможем спасти хотя бы одну жизнь, это стоит того. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. 

Её глаза, эти проклятые умоляющие глаза вынимают из него душу.

Её робкие мольбы льются на него, и он зажмуривается. Он чувствует, как её руки ложатся ему на плечи. 

— Прошу тебя, — шепчет она.

Он открывает глаза и видит у неё на лице такое отчаяние. Проклятье. Он достаёт комм.

— Хакс, — говорит он.

Он сдаётся.

— Верховный Лидер, вы в пути?

— Что показывает сканирование? Была ещё какая-то активность?

— Нет, но шахта, скорее всего, полностью уничтожена. Медики только что вылетели из ангара. Рапорты неточны, но, кажется, всё скверно. Однако сканирование не показывает ничего необычного.

— Мы летим на место.

— Сэр?

Он смотрит Рей в глаза и говорит:

— Верховный лидер должен быть на передовой. Мы собираемся помочь всем, чем сможем.

На мгновение воцаряется тишина.

— Очень хорошо, сэр. Я пошлю дополнительный дивизион штурмовиков.

— Не обязательно.

— Это для лидерства, сэр.


	30. Глава 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактическому Идиоту выпадает случай блеснуть тем, как он прокачался в Силе, спасти шахтёров и побыть язвой. Потом Галактическая Подружка заходит слишком далеко, и Галактический Идиот заканчивает эту главу в режиме сторожевого пса.

Шаттл приземляется так близко, как только возможно. Местные на спидерах только подъезжают к шахте. Кайло, Рей и Кес сходят по рампе, глаза застилает дым.

— Рей, не отходи далеко, — твёрдо приказывает Кайло, пытаясь поймать её взгляд. 

Вся эта затея вызывает у него зуд. Очень хочется отвезти Рей обратно на "Добивающий", но она опять затянет, что имеет право выбирать, и этот довод, как обычно, перевесит всё.

Рей закатывает глаза и раздражённо вздыхает:

— Ничего со мной не случится. Смотри, все пытаются пробиться к раненым, на нас никто даже не смотрит.

Кес теперь вооружена (захватила два бластера из шаттла), и это слегка успокаивает его. Штурмовичка, как и в посёлке, тенью следует за Рей: вышколенность берёт своё. Вся её робость слетела, как только раздался взрыв, и теперь её глаза бдительно горят.

Из-под обломков выбираются выжившие. Рей немедленно забывает о просьбе Кайло держаться рядом и бросается на помощь оглушенному взрывом рабочему, грязному и окровавленному. Кайло спешит следом и помогает ей. Он перекидывает руку мужчины через плечо, и они вместе отводят его туда, где нет обломков и где уже собралось несколько пострадавших.

— Так, дайте мне взглянуть, — говорит Рей раненому.

Она осматривает его и не находит ничего, кроме глубокой раны над глазом. Странный голубоватый свет Исцеления Силой изливается из её пальцев, и кровь останавливается. Кайло вспоминает, как она вылечила его, как угроза его жизни подхлестнула её способности. У неё безграничный потенциал. На него накатывает чувство досады: как упрямо она отвергает предложение тренироваться! Спасатели и раненые смотрят, как она целит, — кто-то украдкой, кто-то с откровенным изумлением.

— Будьте здесь, не уходите. У вас, скорее всего, шок, так что подождите врачей. Они скоро будут здесь, обещаю, — мягко говорит Рей.

Некоторые раненые, которые видели, как Рей лечит, начинают собираться вокруг. Она изучает руку другого рабочего, вывернутую под неестественным углом.

— Кайло, пойди, помоги вытащить выживших из-под завала, — говорит она, не отрываясь от дела.

С какой лёгкостью она отсылает его прочь! Он ощетинивается:

— Я тебя не оставлю.

— Пожалуйста, с твоей мощью ты стольким сможешь помочь. — Она поднимает на него взгляд. 

Эти ореховые глаза его погубят.

В эту секунду раздаётся ужасный скрежет: часть оборудования шахты проигрывает борьбу с гравитацией и обваливается. Воздух наполняют вопли.

Рей вскакивает, готовая бежать на звук. Нет, не бывать этому. Здесь, по крайней мере, она будет далеко от непрочных сооружений. Он не сможет заняться никаким другим делом, если она станет лезть ещё ближе к опасной зоне. По движению её плеч можно догадаться: она не останется здесь, если он не начнёт действовать.

— Останься здесь, я иду, — заверяет Кайло. 

— Я могу помочь! — возражает она.

— Пожалуйста, останься. Твой дар целительства здесь пригодится лучше. Мне нужно, чтобы ты была в безопасности. Не спорь.

Она выпячивает подбородок и собирается опять ввязаться в спор, когда прямо перед ней укладывают женщину с ужасной раной в животе. Она стонет и истекает кровью. У Рей глаза округляются от ужаса, и она моментально опускается на колени.

На мгновение её плечи никнут. 

— Иди, — говорит она, уже занятая исцелением смертельно раненой.

Чтобы она не успела передумать, Кайло поспешно направляется туда, откуда раздаются крики о помощи. На ходу бросает через плечо:

— Кес, если она побежит за мной, оглуши её.

— Есть, сэр.

Последнее, что долетает до его ушей, — сердитый возглас Рей:

— Я всё слышала!

Он подходит к искорёженной груде металла и видит, что обломками завалило команду спасателей. Несколько выживших пытаются помочь им выбраться, но безуспешно. Да где чёрт носит всех штурмовиков?

— Все назад, — кричит он.

Несколько человек оглядываются, но большинство не обращают на него внимания и продолжают попытки помочь рабочим.

— Вы все отойдёте назад, — повторяет он, прибавляя к словам внушение.

Толпа откатывает, Кайло поднимает руки и собирает Силу. И вот массивные балки и разрушенные механизмы поднимаются в воздух. Он левитирует эту огромную массу в сторону, подальше от пострадавших, и вздрагивает от их стонов и рыданий.

Толпа застывает, восхищённо разинув рты.

Кайло с раздражением вздыхает.

— Не стойте, вытащите их в безопасное место! — гаркает он.

При звуке его голоса люди срываются с места и оттаскивают всех раненых подальше от разрушенных строений.

— Положите их перед шахтой, скоро прибудут врачи, — командует Кайло, и выживших переносят туда, где остались Рей и Кес.

Тела разложены рядком, и Кайло хмурится, заметив, что погибших больше, чем выживших.

Он осматривает окрестности шахты. Дым начинает рассеиваться, и Кайло видит, насколько всё плохо. В центре, где, должно быть, стояло главное здание, зияет кратер. Вокруг полыхают полуразрушенные строения. Он чувствует жар на лице и понимает, что большинство рабочих погибли сразу. Он поворачивается, чтобы вернуться к Рей: до ужаса страшно, что посреди всего этого Кес у Рей — единственная защитница.

— Сэр, сэр! — кто-то хватает его за руку.

— Не трогай меня! — рявкает Кайло, вырываясь.

Перед ним мужчина, весь израненный. Его одежда на боку пропиталась кровью, и, кажется, левая рука у него не двигается.

— Прошу прощения! Простите, сэр, я видел, что вы сделали. Моя жена, она была в шахте, вы должны мне помочь! Сделайте это еще раз, уберите завал!

Глаза у него красные, слёзы оставляют дорожки на покрытом копотью лице.

Кайло нужно к Рей. Он не знает причину взрыва. Был ли это простой несчастный случай? Они всё ещё происходят время от времени, хотя Первый Порядок существенно повысил уровень безопасности в шахтах. Но что, если это работа диссидентов? Что, если это только начало?

Трудно помыслить, как уязвима Рей во время исцеления Силой, под охраной одной только Кес. Та, без сомнения, исполняет свои обязанности рьяно и со знанием дела, но она одна. Однако можно себе представить, что скажет Рей, явись он к ней в сопровождении умоляющего эшарца. Деваться некуда, придётся помочь ему спасти жену. Кайло твёрдо напоминает себе, что Рей привыкла выживать, она не беспомощна.

— Рей, — зовёт он сквозь Нить с нажимом.

— Всё нормально? — отвечает она.

— Непредвиденные обстоятельства, я должен ещё немного помочь рабочим. Пожалуйста, оставайся в безопасном месте.

Напуганный эшарец дёргает его за рукав, и Кайло стряхивает его, метнув сердитый взгляд сверху вниз. Тот съёживается.

— Моя помощь точно не нужна? — спрашивает Рей.

— Нет, оставайся там. Я не смогу собраться с мыслями, если не буду уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Она ненадолго умолкает, потом передаёт сквозь Нить:

— Штурмовики и врачи только что начали прибывать. Я буду здесь, обещаю. Не надо за меня беспокоиться. Помоги им.

Он улавливает толику... гордости? Он уже не помнит, когда последний раз кто-то гордился им.

Мысль о том, что штурмовики прибыли, позволяет угомонить внутренний позыв вернуться к ней. Он уверен, что всем на корабле предельно понятно, что значит Рей для Верховного лидера и почему в интересах каждого обеспечить её безопасность. Ничто не распространяется так быстро, как слухи.

Он оборачивается к отчаявшемуся супругу:

— В какой части шахты? — спрашивает он устало.

Тот испускает глубокий вздох облегчения:

— Вон там, вход в её секцию шахты под тем зданием, — указывает он.

Кайло замечает одно из зданий на краю кратера. Как там вообще мог кто-то выжить? Однако есть способ проверить. Кайло закрывает глаза и пытается нащупать Силой уцелевшие островки жизни. Как он и думал, выживших очень мало. Постой-ка... он что-то чувствует. Двигается дальше и обнаруживает глубоко под землёй больше десятка людей. Прямо под горящим зданием.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, вы должны мне помочь, — умоляет мужчина.

— Я тебе помогаю! — огрызается Кайло. 

Так. Как же добраться до запертых под землёй шахтёров? Кайло задумывается... он знает, как зажигать огонь Силой. А получится ли погасить его?

Кайло протягивает перед собой обе руки и сосредотачивается на течении Силы, чувствует, как пламя колеблется и пожирает всё вокруг себя. Он сдвигает брови в яростном напряжении, усмиряя дикую энергию. Постепенно языки пламени слабеют и вскоре остаётся только дымящийся остов здания.

Кайло моргает, слегка удивлённый тем, что всё получилось. Теперь надо убрать остатки постройки. Он никогда не использовал Силу целенаправленно для чего-то столь масштабного. Он знает, что способен на это, но прежде ему удавалось совершать такие подвиги только в состоянии глубокого душевного волнения. Он уничтожил храм джедаев в приступе ярости и победил Сноука, охваченный страхом за Рей.

К месту взрыва начинают прибывать штурмовики, и он рявкает на командира:

— Эй, вы, под тем зданием застряли рабочие. Я сейчас расчищу завал. Готовьтесь выдвигаться по моей команде и быстро вытащить выживших.

Штурмовик вскидывает голову:

— А вы кто такой, чтоб отдавать команды Первому Порядку? — Его голос полон самоуверенности и превосходства.

Поначалу Кайло даже не сразу понимает, что тот сказал. Ни один штурмовик ни разу не дерзал разговаривать с ним таким тоном. Потом вспоминает, что на нём нет маски. К тому же он весь в крови после того, как помогал раненому, и в грязи от клубящейся пыли. Кайло чувствует, как искорки жизней некоторых шахтёров начинают мерцать, и его небогатым запасам терпения приходит конец.

Он отмечает про себя номер штурмовика. А, ФЛ-4359, тот самый, что арестовал Кес. Тем лучше.

— ФЛ-4359, ты обращаешься к Верховному лидеру Первого Порядка. Полагаю, из Параграфа один раздела "Альфа" ты узнаешь, что я командую всеми вами.

Штурмовик оглядывает его с ног до головы, потом застывает, разглядев наконец под грязью его узнаваемую накидку, и сразу же вытягивается по струнке.

— Готовы следовать вашим приказаниям, Верховный лидер, сэр! — выдавливает он сквозь ужас.

Кайло не может сдержать любопытства и проникает в его мысли. "Перепромывка, перепромывка, перепромывка", — крутится там без остановки. Внезапно всё удовольствие от того, как он поставил на место этого штурмовика, улетучивается.

— Обеспечьте мне спасение этих людей, и никакой перепромывки, — говорит Кайло раньше, чем успевает подумать.

— Сэр? — Штурмовик трясёт головой. — Да, сэр! Готовы следовать вашим приказаниям!

Кайло сосредотачивается на переплетениях Силы, которые обвивают дюракрит и металл разрушенного здания. Он собирает всю свою мощь и направляет её на обломки. Здание начинает стонать и трещать, потом крупная глыба откликается на его зов. Он опускает её на землю, но этого мало. Такими темпами шахтёры погибнут прежде, чем он до них доберётся.

Непонятно, что с этим делать. Самые мощные выбросы энергии в нём пробуждала ярость либо страх. Но сейчас он не боится и не рассержен. Он делает это, потому что так хочет Рей. Он делает это из любви к ней. 

Кайло оглядывается на эшарца, который старается не мешать ему, хотя глаза у него круглые от ужаса. Его отчаяние почти физически ощутимо, и Кайло захватывает воспоминание о дне, когда он уничтожил Сноука. О той мучительной беспомощности, с которой он шёл по мостику корабля Верховного лидера, ожидая хоть клочка новостей. Он отлично понимает чувства этого мужчины и осознаёт, что не хочет, чтобы его жена умерла. Чтобы хоть кто-то из шахтёров умер. Они подданные Первого Порядка — не значит ли это, что все они под его защитой? Может быть, Рей — не единственная причина, по которой он помогает им. Но она источник всего.

Кайло закрывает глаза и думает о Рей, о том как жаждет он быть достойным той сияющей гордости, которую почувствовал с её стороны. О том как она дополняет, уравновешивает его. Он позволяет себе погрузиться в то идеальное умиротворение, что снисходит на него, когда он обнимает её, когда она заглядывает ему в глаза и позволяет Силе течь через Нить. Внезапно он чувствует, как Сила быстро прибывает. Да, вот оно. Энергия переполняет его, и он захватывает подрагивающую конструкцию. Одним могучим толчком Силы он сметает её в сторону. Потом открывает глаза и видит, что пространство над шахтой расчищено.

— ФЛ-4359, за мной! Я покажу, где начинать копать.

Штурмовик командует своему отряду следовать за ними.

***

Кайло сбавляет шаг у импровизированного госпиталя. Кругом штурмовики и медики заботятся о раненых и выносят трупы. Он устал. Он использовал Силу, где мог, но по большей части спасение шахтёров было чистой физической работой — копать и вытаскивать. Мышцы болят — это почти приятно, и внутри разливается удовлетворение, которого он не чувствовал с тех пор, как... не стоит об этом.

Они успели вовремя, погиб только один рабочий. Смотреть как муж, который умолял о помощи, обнимает свою жену, оказалось неожиданно приятно. Кайло прекрасно понимает, что чувствовал бы сам, окажись под завалом Рей. Больше не хочется возвращаться в то ужасное место. Надо найти её, обнять, убедиться, что она цела.

Кайло оглядывается по сторонам, но никак не может найти Рей среди всего этого управляемого хаоса. На таком близком расстоянии она уже должна чувствоваться в Силе, но что-то скрывает её.

— Рей? — зовёт он через Нить. 

Рей не отвечает. Он чувствует между ними какую-то преграду, не похожую на то, как она обычно закрывается от него. 

— Рей? — повторяет он с нажимом. 

Нить трепещет, но по-прежнему не откликается.

— Сэр! — раздаётся вопль Кес.

Кайло оборачивается на голос и видит, что Кес бежит к нему.

— Остановите её! — говорит она, в её глазах дикий страх.

— Постой, где она?

— Там!

Кес ведёт его к Рей. Та в глубоком трансе, голубой исцеляющий свет струится от неё и почти полностью окутывает её пациента. Кайло замирает с открытым ртом, рассмотрев едва живое тело. Рабочий потерял руку и ногу и почти весь в ожогах.

Два офицера медицинской службы пытаются подобраться к Рей, но её окружает что-то вроде силового щита. 

— Мэм, остановитесь! Его уже не спасти!

Рей не отвечает, лицо у неё посерело. Кайло понимает, что это значит. Затянувшееся исцеление Силой рано или поздно заканчивается тем, что целитель как бы пожирает свой след в Силе. Кайло не думал, что Рей окажется такой упрямой! Но пузырь Силы, отделяющий её от остальных, — такого прежде он не видел. Наверное, поэтому не мог почувствовать её.

— Рей! — ревёт он. 

Она как будто не слышит.

Кайло подходит к ней, ожидая, что щит его остановит, но руки проходят насквозь. Он опускается на колени у Рей за спиной и обнимает её. Целительная Сила продолжает течь с её рук, но всё, на что её хватает, — это поддерживать неровное дыхание раненого.

— Рей, — шепчет он ей на ухо.

— Кайло? — её голос звучит как будто издалека.

— Надо остановиться. Ты вредишь себе, — говорит он нежно и крепче стискивает её в объятиях.

— Я должна его спасти!

— Рей... любимая, ты не сможешь.

— Я должна попытаться!

Она разгибает пальцы, и новый целительный поток изливается на умирающего.

— Пожалуйста, отпусти его. Ты теряешь себя. — Он пытается оттащить её, но она как будто приросла к своему пациенту. — Рей, пожалуйста, если ты продолжишь, ты можешь умереть. Я не могу потерять тебя. Не могу, — умоляет он. Его слова пронизаны любовью и страхом за неё. Он только что вспоминал, как едва не потерял её; воображение слишком легко рисует ему эту ужасную картину. — Пожалуйста.

Она съёживается в его объятиях и падает ему на грудь. Исцеляющее свечение гаснет. Кайло испускает вздох облегчения и утыкается ей в шею.

— Помоги мне... помоги мне вылечить его, пока не стало поздно. — Её голос слаб, но в нём слышны стальные интонации.

Ах, если бы он мог. Он чувствует, как отчаянно она хочет спасти этого человека. Но это не в его власти. 

— Я... я не умею.

Она оборачивается и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Не умеешь или не хочешь? — говорит она осуждающе, и к ней возвращается ничтожная доля её свирепости.

— Не умею. У меня никогда не было склонности к исцелению Силой, — говорит он с сожалением, не отводя взгляда.

Её усталые глаза озаряет идея:

— Так попытайся! Как мы делали с костром: ты заглянешь в меня, и мы вместе сделаем это при помощи Нити.

— Я... 

Он не хочет, чтобы она снова тратила силы. Пора наконец отвезти её назад на "Добивающий", где она будет в безопасности.

— Делай! — требует она и полностью открывает Нить.

Прежде чем он успевает совладать с навалившимися на него чувствами, она втягивает его в свой разум. Кайло и не знал, что она это умеет! Прежде всегда она заходила в него, и это совершенно сбивает с толку. Он чувствует её тело как своё и приходит в ужас от того, в каком она глубоком истощении.

Он чувствует её слепящее сострадание, её сильное желание спасти этого человека. Он никогда не переживал Свет столь полно. Он замечает бурлящие сомнения в её сердце и жирный след стыда — Кайло надеялся, что Рей избавилась от него, но нет; проблеск надежды и... любви? Но не время погружаться в драгоценную реку Рей.

— Положи ладони поверх моих, — командует она и снова протягивает руки к израненному мужчине.

Кайло делает, как она говорит. Он прижимается грудью к её спине, вытягивает руки вдоль её рук и полностью накрывает её ладони своими большими ладонями. Он чувствует, как она направляет Силу, как сосредотачивается на том, чтобы вернуть этого человека к его семье, как не может позволить ещё одному ребёнку вырасти без отца. Он передаёт ей свою Силу, и голубое свечение становится почти ослепительным. Он не видит раненого за исцеляющей энергией, но краем глаза отмечает оживление среди офицеров медслужбы, которые толпятся вокруг. Он слышит, как дыхание раненого выравнивается.

— Рей, кажется, у тебя получилось. Он дышит сам. Пойдём.

— Мне надо убедиться!

— Пойдём.

Он мягко отнимает её руки от раненого, и наконец Рей позволяет сгрести себя в охапку и прижать к груди. Он устраивает её голову у себя под подбородком. Она повисает на нём и теряет сознание.

Кайло вскакивает, держа её на руках, как на Такодане, и прежде, чем он успевает попросить, один из врачей осматривает её.

— Что с ней? — спрашивает Кайло, сердце бешено колотится в груди.

— С ней всё в порядке, сэр. Все её жизненные показатели в норме. Она просто устала.

Он забыл, когда последний раз чувствовал такое облегчение. Кайло прижимает её к груди, утешая себя ощущением её тяжести на руках. Он целует её в лоб. 

— О Рей...

— Сэр, давайте её уложим, — предлагает офицер и пытается мягко подтолкнуть его в сторону походной койки.

Но Кайло не позволит ей отлёживаться где-то, кроме как в её собственной постели.

— Нет, я забираю её на "Добивающий".

Кайло смотрит в лицо своей возлюбленной. Она бледна и истощена, но её грудь вздымается и опадает мерно. Он снова прикладывается губами к её лбу и чуть задерживается, чтобы успокоить себя теплом её кожи. Он закрывает глаза, и отдаётся ощущению. Хочется спрятать её навсегда, хочется кричать и огрызаться на всех, кто дерзнёт приблизиться. Кроме Кес. Он знает, Рей бы хотела, чтобы Кес была рядом.

Вспомнив о Кес, он оглядывается по сторонам в поисках штурмовички. Та ждёт поблизости, настороженная и бдительная.

Кайло смотрит ей в глаза, но она отводит взгляд. Он вздыхает. Сейчас он слишком утомлён, чтобы чувствовать что-то, кроме слабого укола вины. Пора отвезти Рей домой, и он идёт, бережно держа её на руках.

Проходя мимо Кес, он оглядывается через плечо:

— Ты идёшь? — спрашивает он слегка нетерпеливо.

— Да, сэр! — отвечает Кес и поспешно нагоняет его.

Они движутся к шаттлу, и Кайло приятно, что Кес идёт рядом. Может быть, в конце концов с ней всё сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.


	31. Глава 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический Идиот, как цербер, бдит над Галактической Подружкой — какая шокирующая новость. Когда она приходит в себя, наши голубки ведут задушевный разговор и делают большой шаг вперёд. Галактическая Подружка начинает приоткрывать завесу и наконец впускает его.

Путь обратно на "Добивающий". Шаттл гудит под сапогами. Кес сидит напротив, а Кайло держит Рей, не желая спускать её с рук. Голова Рей лежит у него на плече, её ноги свисают с его колен. Свободной рукой он убирает с лица Рей прядь волос, выбившуюся из пучка, и задерживает ладонь у неё на щеке, желая продлить чувство глубокого единения, которое возникает у него каждый раз, когда он касается её кожи. Остатки воющего ужаса в груди гаснут.

Они все перемазаны, как черти. Кожа и одежда Рей исполосованы сажей и кровью. Он не лучше после раскапывания завалов. Да и плевать; Кайло заворожён её чертами. Глаза Рей движутся под сомкнутыми веками — может, ей снятся сны? Его взгляд блуждает по её лицу вдоль изящных линий скул и мягкого изгиба губ.

Он чуть её не потерял...

Кайло замечает движение и поднимает взгляд на Кес. Та неловко ёрзает на месте. Надо ей что-нибудь сказать.

— Спасибо. Спасибо, что осталась с ней, что берегла её, — искренне говорит он.

Если бы Кес не разыскала его тогда, он мог не успеть.

— Да, сэр. — Кес продолжает смотреть в сторону.

Он тяжело вздыхает.

— Кес, не надо меня бояться. Ты — подруга Рей и прекрасный боец. Ты сегодня всё сделала как надо.

Кес наконец поднимает на него взгляд и мгновение смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Вы... вы не сердитесь на меня? За то, что я не остановила её?

Он качает головой.

— Нет. Рей всё решает сама. Я уже усвоил, что не стоит даже пытаться влиять на неё. Если я на кого-то и сержусь, так это на Рей.

— Сэр?

— Ты, конечно, знаешь, что она чувствительна к Силе.

— Да, сэр.

— Если б она позволила мне учить её, она бы лучше управляла своими способностями, и этого, — говорит он, кивнув на лежащую в беспамятстве Рей, — могло бы не произойти.

— Понятно, сэр. — Штурмовичка снова ненадолго ловит его взгляд.

Они умолкают, но Кес наконец расслабляется.

"Добивающий" уже близко, и тут Кес нерешительно окликает Кайло:

— Сэр?

— Да?

— С ней... с ней всё будет в порядке?

— Да, ей просто надо отдохнуть. Она сегодня зашла опасно далеко, но к утру придёт в себя.

Штурмовичка едва заметно кивает, и он чувствует, что ещё какой-то вопрос вертится у неё на языке.

— Ну что такое? Правда не надо меня бояться. Пожалуйста, спрашивай, что тебе хочется узнать.

Кес ненадолго отводит глаза и стискивает колени.

— Можно... можно мне сообщат, когда она очнётся? — В её ясных зелёных глазах мелькает надежда.

Кайло улыбается. Его трогает тревога Кес за его любимую.

— Я сам отправлю сообщение.

Лицо Кес проясняется.

— Спасибо, сэр.

***

Они спускаются в ангар "Добивающего" и видят там Хакса, медицинскую бригаду с каталкой и, как ни странно, Виток. Кес снова отступает в тень.

— Верховный лидер, нам сказали, что девушка пострадала, — говорит генерал. Заметив Кес, он округляет глаза.

Медики пытаются забрать Рей с рук Кайло, но он непроизвольно отступает.

— Она просто переутомилась; ей только надо отдохнуть, — объясняет Кайло и крепче прижимает Рей к себе.

Один из врачей бросает короткий взгляд на генерала Хакса и нерешительно поясняет:

— Сэр, мы хотели бы оценить её состояние.

Кайло не хочет отпускать её, безотчётно страшась, что она не вернётся.

— Она истощила себя чрезмерным использованием Силы. С медицинской точки зрения с ней всё в порядке, — упрямится Кайло.

Даже для самого себя он звучит как капризный ребёнок.

— Сэр, — произносит Хакс с удивительной мягкостью, — позвольте им выполнить свою работу.

Кайло мотает головой:

— С ней всё в порядке.

Виток делает шаг вперед.

— Уверена, так и есть, но никому ведь не будет хуже, если удостовериться? — Она поднимает было руку, чтобы притронуться к нему, но затем роняет её. — Сэр.

Кайло знает, что ведёт себя неразумно, но, пока Рей в его объятиях, он уверен, что с ней всё в порядке. Рей опасно приблизилась к самопожертвованию ради того эшарца. Наверное, и правда лучше дать её осмотреть. Быстрой оценки её состояния на месте происшествия было явно недостаточно.

Он глядит на Виток, угадывая мольбу в её скрытых под маской глазах, неохотно кладёт Рей на каталку и тут же берёт за руку. Переводит взгляд на Кес, которая несуразно стоит сбоку. До него доходит, что она ждёт команды, чтобы уйти.

— Можешь идти, Кес. Я свяжусь с тобой, как только она очнётся.

Штурмовичка кидает на Рей последний взгляд и уходит.

***

Кайло Силой откидывает покрывала и осторожно кладёт Рей на постель. Как он и говорил, она просто сильно истощена. Он отказался оставить её в медотсеке из желания — нет, потребности — самому присматривать за ней. Она всё ещё перепачкана с ног до головы. Её бы искупать, но он никогда не позволил бы себе таких вольностей. Однако мысль сладка. Он представляет себе, как порозовела бы её кожа от тёплой воды. Он присоединился бы к ней в ванне; прижал бы к груди и вымыл бы каждый её дюйм. Его тело откликается на фантазию снять капли воды с её кожи поцелуями. Если он и выжат, то явно не до конца.

Такой ход мыслей сейчас совсем не кстати. Кайло стягивает сапоги с ног Рей. Находит в ванной ковшик и чистую тряпицу. По мере того как Кайло смывает сажу с лица любимой, проступает нежный цвет её кожи. Кайло сдвигает в сторону ленточку, которая скрепляет узелок с самоцветами, и омывает шею Рей. Может быть, снять ленту? Отдать бусы в починку? Нет, не успеют. Кайло очищает всю открытую кожу. Остальное подождёт, пока Рей не проснётся.

Он обещал связаться с Хаксом, как только он устроит её получше. Надо будет разобраться с тем, что произошло на Эшаре.

— Хакс, — тихо говорит он в комм, тяжело осев в кресле.

Он будет бдеть здесь, у её постели. Дроид скоро принесёт ему свежую одежду.

— Сэр. Как она? — отвечает Хакс с искренней тревогой.

— Всё хорошо, через несколько часов она проснётся. Пришлите мне всё, что у вас есть по инциденту на Эшаре.

— Может, вы пригласите Виток Рен или КС-2153 побыть с ней, пока вы сходите на мостик? — предлагает Хакс.

— Нет.

— Они сообщат вам тут же, как только она придёт в сознание, — не отступает Хакс.

— Я сказал нет!

Хакс шумно вздыхает.

— Есть, сэр. Немедленно высылаю вам предварительные отчёты. Нам мало что известно, но с уверенностью можно сказать, что авария была подстроена.

Кайло смотрит на спящую возлюбленную, и в жилах его кипит ярость. Пальцы стискивают комм, другая рука сжимается в железный кулак. Кто-то в ответе за её нынешнее состояние. Рей чуть не уморила себя, леча раненых. Они за это заплатят — дорого заплатят.

— Я просмотрю материалы, а затем мы обсудим возмездие, — рычит Кайло и вырубает комм.

Все до единого причастные к взрыву умрут — он позаботится об этом лично. Может, Рей и заставила его пересмотреть своё отношение ко многим вещам, но тем, кто ставит её жизнь под угрозу, не будет никакой пощады. Ей придётся это принять.

***

Раздаётся звонок в дверь, и Кайло забирает у служебного дроида свежую одежду. С минуту он колеблется: не хочется оставлять её одну, пока он приводит себя в порядок. Наконец решает оставить дверь из ванной в комнату открытой. Отказавшись от идеи принять душ, быстро переодевается. Так же, как до этого умыл Рей, он ополаскивает лицо и руки. Затем в раковине промывает волосы. Теперь он выглядит если не безупречно, то гораздо пристойнее.

***

Кайло изучает всё, что прислал ему Хакс, и углубляется в историю Эшары. Он то и дело поглядывает на Рей и часто встаёт с кресла, чтобы провести пальцами по её лицу или подержать за руку. В тишине её комнат он вспомнил, что этот день пройдёт — и он не увидит её ещё целую неделю. Время, истекая, будто смеётся над ним. Мысль о разлуке на столько дней после всего... вгоняет его в тоску и заставляет остро почувствовать свою беспомощность.

***

Он слышит слабый стон и быстро пересаживается на краешек её постели. Ресницы Рей трепещут, но она ещё не до конца очнулась. Она вздрагивает, дёргается, и тогда он берёт её ладонь в свою, а другой рукой поправляет ей волосы.

— Ш-ш, любимая, ш-ш, — успокаивает он её.

Рей начинает постанывать.

— Рей? Проснись. Пора просыпаться, — говорит он и опускается на колени подле её постели, чтобы быть к ней поближе.

Кайло бережно кладёт ладонь ей на голову и прижимается губами к виску. Рей вздыхает и начинает успокаиваться. Он отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо. Она медленно раскрывает глаза. Как же он рад снова видеть знакомые переплетения карего и зелёного!

— Рей... — выдыхает он, поглаживая её щёку.

— Кайло? — озадаченно произносит она, окидывая всё вокруг взглядом.

— Ты переутомилась. Ты вылечила слишком многих. Мы снова на "Добивающем". Ты пролежала без сознания около четырёх часов.

Она пытается приподняться и сесть, но он укладывает её обратно.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не вставай.

Она на секунду прикрывает глаза и не шевелится.

— Чувствую себя словно под водой.

— Да, скорей всего, ты ещё некоторое время будешь себя чувствовать странно. Ты... ты подвергла себя огромной опасности, — тихо говорит он.

— Я должна была его спасти. Когда его принесли ко мне, он без конца бормотал что-то о своих детях. Что, кроме него, у них никого нет. Я не могла... не могла дать ему умереть, они остались бы сиротами.

Он пробегает пальцами по её волосам. Она ангел. Он и не знал, что бывают такие добрые люди.

— Ну вот, ты спасла его. Ему придётся долго лечиться, но он проживёт ещё много-много лет.

Рей хватает Кайло за свободную руку:

— Мы спасли его.

— Я... да, можно и так сказать.

Мог ли он когда-нибудь представить, что ему доведётся участвовать в исцелении Силой? Он уже так давно не соприкасался со Светлой стороной, даже через кого-то. А Рей использовала его мощь для врачевания... Он ещё поразмыслит над этим.

Время идёт, а они просто смотрят друг на друга. Друг другу в душу. Рей наконец проснулась, ей ничего не грозит, и только теперь до Кайло со всей ясностью доходит, как же он испугался.

Наконец Рей прерывает молчание.

— Расскажи мне, что было, пока я лечила людей.

— Мы извлекали всех выживших из-под завалов.

— Мы? — переспрашивает она, изогнув бровь.

— Штурмовики и поселенцы. В кармане шахты, который не обвалился при взрыве, отрезало рабочих. Кое-где завалило ещё нескольких. Я с помощью Силы отыскал выживших и расчистил завалы.

Рей расплывается в такой широкой улыбке, что Кайло смущённо опускает голову. Он привык к её робким, мимолётным попыткам понять и принять его и к последующему отторжению. Отталкивает, всё время отталкивает. Но теперь она так довольна им с виду. И он не знает, как себя вести.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Рей, склонив голову набок.

— Я... ты редко смотришь на меня так.

— Как "так"?

— Так... так, словно ты довольна мной.

Рей сводит брови, губы болезненно изгибаются. Сила, он обидел её.

— Прости, — шепчет она.

— Прости? За что?

— Я знаю... я знаю, что мучаю тебя, что ты не понимаешь, почему я никак не приму то, что возникло между нами. Сейчас я и не упомню почему. Просто знаю, что стоит мне остаться одной, как всё наваливается и я словно тону в зыбучих песках. Но сегодня... то, как ты помогал людям... сегодня я и правда тобой довольна.

— Честно?

— Честно.

И это наполняет его удовлетворением, которого он не испытывал уже очень давно и которое никогда не было таким глубоким. Сноук бывало расточал в его адрес пустые хвалы, но Кайло никогда не отпускало сомнение, понимание, что всё это _не то_. Он — _не то_. Вечно _не то_. Но искренне довольный вид Рей от того, что он сделал... Он должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы глаза её и дальше наполнялись ярким одобрением.

Кайло всё ещё стоит на коленях у её постели, и они поглаживают ладони друг друга. Рей блуждает пальцами другой руки по его лицу, затем запускает их в копну его волос, а он ласкает её щёку. Он заглядывает в глубину её глаз, и в воздухе разливается доверительность, какой не было прежде. Пальцы Рей оставляют на коже тёплые покалывающие дорожки, и Кайло начинает трясти. Что, если бы он потерял её?

Она чуть тянется вперёд, притягивает его к себе, и вот уже их губы соприкасаются. Он вздыхает, целуя её, и гудящий сгусток энергии нарастает между ними. Её губы, её восхитительные губы. Он погружает язык глубже в самый прекрасный рот на свете и наслаждается её вкусом. Рей тянет его на себя, и он ложится рядом с ней на кровать.

Лежа рядом с ней, Кайло сгребает её в объятия и покрывает поцелуями шею. Ах, Рей. Он присасывается к чувствительному участку между шеей и плечом, и Рей изгибается ему навстречу. Восхитительная дрожь проходит по её телу. Он прижимает её к себе и чувствует, какая она маленькая рядом с ним. Привыкнет ли он когда-нибудь к наплыву наслаждения, который захлёстывает его, когда он прикасается к ней?

Он уже затвердел до боли. Он так давно без разрядки. Рей трётся о него с голодным стоном, Кайло отвечает ей, толкаясь навстречу. Ближе — ему хочется поближе. Хочется занырнуть в неё и никогда не выныривать. Дорожка из поцелуев идёт ниже, он отодвигает ткань туники, замечает грязную одежду и замирает. Что он творит? Рей едва очнулась, она ещё слаба. Он не должен быть таким настойчивым, вестись, как животное, на инстинкт.

— Что не так? — выдыхает она ему в ухо хриплым от страсти голосом.

Она тянет его на себя, пытается поцеловать, но он отодвигается. Гораздо важней сейчас то, что нужно Рей, а не то, чего хотят они оба, но тело предательски его не слушает. Ничего, он потерпит. Ей нужен отдых, а не ласки. Он просто не станет обращать внимания. В её глазах он видит смущение, даже боль и понимает, что должен как-то объяснить внезапную перемену настроения.

— Прости, ты ещё слаба. Я... извини меня. Уверен, ты хотела бы искупаться. Я смыл всё, что мог, но не хотел... — Он неопределённо взмахивает рукой.

Она опускает взгляд и видит залитые кровью одежды.

— Ой. Ну, не так уж я слаба. — Она одаривает его многозначительной улыбкой, легче от которой отнюдь не становится. — Но ты прав, мне надо переодеться.

Рей тянется вперёд, нежно целует его и вылезает из постели, а он остаётся лежать. Он чувствует, как доверительность тает, и его накрывает волной одиночества вдобавок к неудовлетворённому желанию. В голове туман с тех пор, как на его глазах Рей изливала собственную жизнь в изувеченного рабочего. Его метало между парализующим страхом, глубочайшим облегчением и пьянящим желанием, а теперь он борется с наползающим чувством пустоты. Слишком много всего.

Кайло сидит, обхватив голову руками, локти на коленях. Он чуть не потерял Рей и теперь тонет в эмоциях. Конечно, ей нужно переодеться, искупаться. Он сам только что это предложил, но не готов отпустить её даже в соседнюю комнату. Он не может справиться с чувствами. Он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, но звук больше похож на всхлип. День на исходе, и он её не увидит ещё много-много дней. Ещё чуть-чуть — и она воздвигнет между ними стену, а ему придётся довольствоваться подачками.

Но Рей не уходит в ванную, а встаёт прямо перед ним.

— Кайло, что не так? — Рей приподнимает его голову, чтобы он посмотрел ей в глаза; в её голосе звучит искренняя озабоченность.

— Ничего. Иди переоденься.

Он отводит взгляд, в душе — странная мешанина чувств. Ему хочется крепко обнять её и в то же время — спрятаться, пока бурление страха и желания не стихнет.

— Нет. Прошу тебя... — Она заключает его лицо в ладони и заглядывает ему в глаза. Её взгляд наполнен тревогой.

— Просто... — Он отстраняется, убирает её руки с лица и держит их в своих ладонях. Опускает взгляд на их переплетённые пальцы. Какие у неё маленькие руки. — Я знаю, что ты снова уйдешь, а ведь сегодня... ты чуть не умерла. Я... я стараюсь, правда стараюсь... Но... ты хоть понимаешь, как мне трудно в разлуке с тобой?

Он ненадолго встречается с ней взглядом и видит, что она потрясена. Она придвигается ближе и кладёт его руки себе на талию. Затем снова берёт в ладони его лицо, и теперь он при всём желании не сможет отвести глаза.

— Я не знаю, как быть. Так легко забыть всё, что ты совершил, когда ты такой. Незащищённый, открытый. Но... у меня такое чувство, словно я предательница, когда я рядом с тобой.

Он не знает, что на это ответить. Хочется заверить её, что он никогда не попросит её присоединиться к Первому Порядку или сделать что-то, что ей не по душе. И тут она начинает пробегать пальцами по его волосам. Интересно, она знает, как ему это нравится? Сразу становится так покойно. Он никому не давал запускать пальцы в свои волосы с тех пор, как... впрочем, не надо об этой женщине.

Она смотрит ему в глаза с мучительной нежностью.

— Мы во всём расходимся во взглядах. — Она улыбается и продолжает гладить его по голове. — Но... сегодня я увидела человека... человека, которого могла бы полюбить.

У него перехватывает дыхание. Да, он слышал похожие слова из её уст, но тогда они не были предназначены ему. А теперь она перед ним, ласкает его и говорит эти слова, и оттого он ещё острей чувствует, как нехорошо с ней поступил. Как ей объяснить? Она никогда не простит. Но вот она сказала их, ему в глаза, и радость, какую он себе и представить не мог, вытесняет чувство вины. Она признала, что он ей небезразличен настолько, насколько он даже помыслить не смел — разве что в глубокой ночи в самых потаённых уголках души.

Он быстро привлекает её к себе и зарывается лицом в её грязные одежды.

— Кайло! Я вся — я даже не знаю в чём! — восклицает она, кладёт ему руки на плечи и легонько вжимается.

Он лишь крепче обнимает её.

— Мне плевать. Ты только что сказала, что могла бы меня полюбить.

Его голос глух, глаза щиплет.

— Я уже чуточку влюблена, — мурлычет она.

Он отстраняется, решив, что ослышался. Он заглядывает Рей в глаза и видит там только тепло, ни намёка на лукавство.

— В самом деле? — потрясённо, не в силах поверить переспрашивает он. 

— В самом деле. Давай по-прежнему не торопиться, но я не собираюсь, выйдя из ванной, указать тебе на дверь.

Кайло чуть улыбается, чувствуя себя глупо от того, каким зависимым стал. Он вновь притягивает её к себе, и Рей снова принимается гладить его по волосам. Он мычит от удовольствия и наконец позволяет себе отпустить страх хоть на самую малость. Рей уже почти влюблена. Ещё немного, и у него будет всё, о чём он когда-либо мечтал.

Как бы Кайло ни хотелось так и прижимать Рей к себе, он понимает, что в грязной одежде ей не удобно. Он встаёт и мягко высвобождается из её объятий.

— Ладно, ступай уже, — лёгким тоном говорит он, приходя в себя после вихря противоречивых чувств.

После её признания у него слегка кружится голова.

Рей окидывает его взглядом и хмурится. До него доходит, что его одежда вновь загрязнилась.

— Мне кажется, тебе снова придётся переодеться. — Затем Рей переводит взгляд на перепачканную постель. — И эти простыни тоже нужно сменить.

— Вызову дроидов.

— Ты что, никогда ничего не делаешь сам?

— А зачем?

Рей кладёт руку на бедро и закатывает глаза.

— Я... я даже не знаю, с какой стороны к этому подступиться. Брось, я разберусь. Встречаемся снова здесь через полчаса?

— Ладно.

Она идёт к ванной и исчезает за дверью с нежной улыбкой.

Он смотрит на кровать и решает, что не хочет, чтобы Рей утруждалась. Так... как там перестилают постель?

***

Они сидят на диване после спокойного ужина. Вернувшись ненадолго к себе, Кайло сообщил Кес, что Рей проснулась. Заодно он воспользовался возможностью помыться и теперь чувствует себя уверенней. Рей в его объятиях, её пальцы пробегают по его груди. Он бы снова уложил её в постель, но Рей заявила, что ей уже лучше. Он ещё не заводил разговор о происшествии на Эшаре: боится развеять безмятежную красоту мгновенья. Но Кайло уверен: Рей так и не поняла, насколько была близка к тому, чтобы нанести себе непоправимый вред и даже, возможно, погубить себя.

— Рей?

— М-м?

— Ты должна разрешить мне тренировать тебя.

Она отстраняется и жёстко смотрит на него.

— Я же сказала: нет.

— Но ты сама не понимаешь, что чуть не наделала сегодня.

— Я просто устала, — пожимает она плечами.

Просто устала? Кайло злится. Ещё немного — и он бы её потерял, а она так буднично от этого отмахивается.

— Нет, ты могла навсегда нарушить свою связь с Силой. Рей... ты могла убить себя!

Она бледнеет и вцепляется в него пальцами.

— Я думала, ты преувеличиваешь, — говорит она дрогнувшим голосом.

— Я тебя не обманывал. Если долго изливать свою мощь в других, особенно если это делает необученный одарённый, Сила внутри тебя выгорает. Это нисколько не надуманная опасность. Я мог тебя лишиться. — Рей должна понять, обязана. Кайло отстраняется, крепко хватает её за плечи и вонзается в неё взглядом. — Ты хоть представляешь, что стало бы со мной? Ты хоть помыслить это можешь? — яростно спрашивает он, и Сила вихрится вокруг.

Рей глядит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и Кайло боится, что испугал её. Он отпускает её и касается ладонью её лица.

— Ты могла умереть, — шепчет он.

Она смаргивает, и тут её глаза округляются.

— Я не знала. Прости.

— Да не нужны мне твои "прости"! Ты должна разрешить мне обучать тебя, чтобы такого больше не случилось! Я никогда не оправился бы от удара, если бы больше не мог ощутить тебя. Даже с перекрытой Нитью ты всегда здесь. — Он прикладывает ладонь к сердцу.

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пойми.

Страх и раскаяние на её лице уступают место чему-то вроде неприязни.

— Точно. Нить, — фыркает она. — В архивах сказано, когда один из соединённых Нитью умирает, другой обычно сходит с ума. В таком состоянии сложно завоевать галактику.

Что? Она решила, что дело в Первом Порядке?

— К чёрту Нить! Дело не в ней. Я был бы безутешен, потеряв тебя. Тебя! А не Нить — тебя! Что мне ещё сказать, чтобы ты поняла, что ты для меня значишь? Я люблю тебя. Никогда никого не любил, кроме тебя. И всегда буду любить. И не из-за Нити!

Он тяжело дышит, сердце колотится в груди. Хочется наброситься на неё и целовать, пока она не поверит, или объяснять до хрипоты — что угодно, пока Рей не перестанет искать способ отклонить его беззаветные чувства.

На лице Рей застыло изумлённое выражение, рот слегка приоткрылся. Она не сводит с Кайло взгляда и наконец обессиленно выдыхает.

— Но наверняка ведь не узнаешь, — говорит она тихо.

— Да какая разница? Нить есть, от неё никуда не деться. Я... мы чувствуем что чувствуем. Бороться с этим бесполезно и безумно.

Ему не хочется показывать, насколько он раздосадован, но, Сила, как же он устал.

— Ты говоришь, что чувствовал бы то же самое и без Нити, — говорит она задумчиво.

— Да, — осторожно отвечает он.

Она глядит ему в глаза.

— Не думаю, что могу сказать то же о себе.

Он прикрывает глаза — настолько глубоко ранят её слова. Она действительно верит, что всё дело в Нити. Она думает, что могла бы полюбить его, но причиной тому только странная ирония судьбы. Он должен был догадаться; она никогда бы не выбрала его без вмешательства извне. Почему он вновь и вновь угождает в одну и ту же ловушку?

Он резко распахивает глаза, ощутив её ладони на своём лице. Он и не заметил, что она шевельнулась.

— Но ты прав. Не важно, почему я чувствую то, что чувствую. Оно кажется настоящим, так что в каком-то роде оно и правда настоящее. Я не хотела тебя обидеть. Ненавижу причинять тебе боль.

Он слабо кивает, всё еще не до конца придя в себя от последнего удара.

— Нить... может быть, это из-за неё ты стал мне небезразличен... — Её взгляд становится мягче, в нём сквозит явная симпатия. — Но я точно знаю, что... ещё до того как она возникла, я что-то испытывала.

— Ужас? Отвращение?

Существо в маске...

— Нет! Ну... да, но я не то имела в виду. — Она сжимает губы в струнку и быстро выдыхает: — Я пытаюсь извиниться!

— Это не важно. Я приму всё, что бы ты мне ни предложила.

— Я... ну как же не важно. Я не хочу... — Её пальцы вновь погружаются в его волосы. Рей пристально смотрит ему в глаза. — Ты однажды обвинил меня в том, что я обращаюсь с тобой как с псом. Кидаю тебе объедки. Я такого не хочу. Я хочу понять тебя. Я думаю... я думаю, что я хочу, чтобы и ты понял меня.

Он тоже этого хочет. Гораздо больше, чем прикасаться к ней. Больше всего на свете. Он хочет подарить ей себя, и чтобы она в ответ подарила себя ему. Постоянное непонимание рвёт его на части. Он не знает, какими словами выразиться, и потому молчит.

Рей тоже умолкает, но её глаза глядят с мольбой. Кайло не уверен, что понимает, чего она хочет, поэтому просто поднимает руку к её лицу и проводит большим пальцем по её щеке. Рей закрывает глаза и вжимается в его ладонь. Он обхватывает её за плечи свободной рукой и привлекает ближе.

Она распахивает глаза, её взгляд затягивает его. Не разобрать, кто сомкнул расстояние, но вот они уже целуются. Сначала нежно, однако вскоре поцелуй становится всё более страстным. И, похоже, это неизбежно. Но она хотела ему что-то сказать, и Кайло отстраняется.

— Что ты хотела мне сказать? О своих чувствах, когда мы... встретились? — спрашивает Кайло.

Он всё ещё обнимает Рей, ладонь бережно держит её лицо. Она ловит его взгляд, в её глазах он видит промельк глубоко трогательного смущения.

Рей принимается теребить пальцами ткань его туники.

— Я подумала, что ты красивый. Мне хотелось к тебе притронуться. Я была напугана, но... когда ты снял маску, твоё лицо мне показалось знакомым. Так что... я хотела сказать, что мои чувства к тебе всегда были сложными. Я знаю, я говорила тебе, что ничего не испытываю, что ты заблуждаешься, что сцепки между нами нет. Но это не так. Я всегда это чувствовала. — Она глядит на него застенчивым взглядом.

Он прерывисто вздыхает, боясь поверить в то, что она говорит от души. Он всегда надеялся, что прав, что он не один. Он даже сказал ей: "Я чувствую то же самое". Но услышать от неё, что был прав... это редчайший подарок.

— Ты позволишь мне учить тебя использовать Силу, чтобы такое, как сегодня, никогда больше не повторилось? Обладать такой мощью и не уметь управлять ею небезопасно. — Он прислоняется лбом к её лбу и закрывает глаза. — Не дай мне больше столкнуться с этим. Пожалуйста, Рей. Пожалуйста.

Он слышит, как она дышит, и ждёт ответа. Хорошо уже, что она не отказывается наотрез.

— Виток. Я буду тренироваться с Виток.

Кайло отодвигается и смотрит в лицо Рей. Это не то, на что он надеялся, но так она хоть чему-то обучится. Ему ужасно хочется быть свидетелем того, как она откроет в себе огромную мощь, но нет в мире никого, кому он доверял бы больше Виток.

— Я договорюсь об этом утром.

Рей кивает, но в её глазах мерцает что-то, чему Кайло не находит объяснения. Он решает не давить. Она согласилась тренироваться. Этого довольно.

Он обнимает её, и она поудобней устраивается у него на груди. Кайло закрывает глаза и позволяет себе насладиться уютным ощущением Рей в своих объятиях. Он станет думать не о том, сколько времени пройдёт до их новой встречи, а о том, что встреча будет. Рей начнёт тренироваться с Виток, а они будут писать друг другу. Она наконец начала признавать, насколько глубоко они связаны друг с другом.

Её тёплое тело у его груди — это так правильно. В надежде, что Рей откроется ему хоть немного, Кайло нежно поглаживает Нить. Рей пальцами вцепляется ему в грудь, но затем отпускает. Нить открывается, и он ахает, когда чистейшие волны тепла омывают его. Он парит в её свете, и всё остальное вокруг тает. Рей...


	32. Глава 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический Идиот просыпается вместе с Галактической Подружкой и наконец берёт второй бастион. Он договаривается о тренировках Галактической Подружки с Галактической Клёвой Тётей и тут же портачит. Потом Галактический Менедждер Среднего Звена приносит новости с Эшары. Упс, у кого-то была камера. В заключение у Галактического Идиота взрывается мозг, когда он обнаруживает причину, по которой в последнее время Галактическому Менеджеру Среднего Звена человеческое не чуждо.

Тепло. Он окружён коконом тепла. Уют. Безопасность. Запах Рей щекочет ноздри, и всё его существо переполнено довольством. Её пальчики гладят его по лицу. Хороший сон. Искорки поцелуев вспыхивают вдоль подбородка, и он вздыхает.

— Кайло, — веет её голос над самым ухом, и вдоль спины бегут сверкающие разряды. Он вздрагивает от удовольствия.

— Кайло, просыпайся... 

Нежный поцелуй ложится на губы, и он начинает понимать, что Рей на самом деле с ним, у него на груди. Он медленно открывает глаза и застывает, поняв, что они всё ещё у неё в гостиной. Сколько времени? Он смотрит на прелестное личико Рей, её сонные глаза и вновь отдаётся тому сладкому чувству покоя и уюта, который дарят объятия любимой.

Он нежно улыбается ей и запускает пальцы в её волосы:

— С добрым утром, радость моя.

Она улыбается в ответ. Хочется поцеловать её в ямочки на щеках. Почему бы нет. Теперь ему можно. Он подаётся вперёд и запечатлевает поцелуй на её щеке.

— Мы заснули, — говорит она.

— Вижу.

— Уже утро. Я бы не стала тебя будить, но не знаю, когда тебе надо... хм... на работу.

Они всю ночь проспали на диване? Нехорошо. Рей надо было выспаться как следует. Кайло хмурится, недовольный своей беспечностью.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Рей.

— Тебе надо было отдохнуть, а не засыпать здесь в неудобной позе.

— На самом деле было довольно удобно. — Она застенчиво улыбается, потом её лицо приобретает задумчивое выражение. — Думаю, спать с открытой Нитью было полезно. Я чувствую себя недурно, даже хорошо.

Однако теперь Нить пуста, Рей уже закрылась. Надо было погрузиться в потоки Рей, пока была такая возможность, но вчера вечером всё, чего ему хотелось, — это просто плыть по течению вместе с ней. И он понимает, что не жалеет о своём выборе.

Кайло смотрит в её выразительные глаза с надеждой, что ей и правда лучше.

— Ты уверена, что всё в порядке?

Она закатывает глаза:

— Ты слишком переживаешь.

— Я бы не переживал, если б ты не подвергала себя опасности вот так, — говорит он с раздражением. Воспоминание о её бледном лице после того, как она слишком много отдала тому эшарцу, затягивает его.

Кайло сгребает её в объятия, но она вырывается и бросает на него недовольный взгляд.

— Кстати, об этом, — говорит она с расстановкой.

У него внутри ёкает. Только не это. Она передумала насчёт тренировок.

— О чём? — осторожно спрашивает он.

Её лицо делается суровей, и всё пьянящее тепло между ними исчезает под её холодным взглядом.

— Больше никогда не парализуй меня Силой. Никогда. Вообще не используй Силу на мне.

Он садится, всё еще обнимая её.

— Это было необходимо, — говорит он отрывисто.

— Это ты считал, что это необходимо. Обещай, что такое больше не повторится.

— Не могу. Если тебе будет грозить опасность, я всегда сделаю всё, чтобы защитить тебя.

Рей поджимает губы и отсаживается на краешек дивана. После долгих тесных объятий отпускать её больно, его бок горит, словно рваная рана. Он удерживается и не тянется к ней, но всё равно чуть наклоняется в её сторону. Рей сидит, обхватив себя руками и пристально смотрит на него.

— Ты столько раз принуждал меня к чему-то против моей воли, когда думал, что это необходимо. Ты парализовал меня на Такодане, влез в мой разум на Старкиллере, потом опять парализовал на Катни, притянул и парализовал на Иларии, теперь опять на Эшаре. Я этого не потерплю.

Он стискивает зубы и чувствует, как перекатываются желваки. Он применял Силу только потому, что не было другого выбора. Как она не поймёт? Если б он упустил её на Такодане, она бы скрылась вместе с картой. О том, что было на Старкиллере, он предпочитает не думать. На Катни она бы сбежала вместе с генералом Органой. Илария... ну, пожалуй, он понимает, почему Рей так зла за тот раз, но если бы он ничего не предпринял, её сейчас с ним бы не было. Однако на Эшаре... может быть, она и права. В конце концов они отправились на шахту и, как понимает Кайло, могли прийти к компромиссу, просто поговорив.

Он медленно вздыхает, усмиряя своё раздражение.

— Я не буду использовать Силу, кроме тех случаев, когда тебе угрожает прямая опасность, — соглашается он.

Рей мотает головой.

— Меня не устраивает, что об уровне опасности будешь судить ты.

— Если дело касается безопасности, ты должна довериться мне.

Она фыркает:

— Довериться тебе?

— Да, — отвечает он и понимает, как сильно ему нужно её доверие.

Чем дальше, тем яснее он осознаёт истинный смысл своего желания обладать ею без остатка. Ему нужно её доверие, её любовь, её тело и душа. В начале этого пути он был сосредоточен на том, чтобы найти её, заполучить её. Но теперь она здесь, и всё, что из этого следует, растёт в геометрической прогрессии.

Рей отводит взгляд и роняет руки на колени. 

— Дело даже не в доверии; я не хочу, чтоб ты вот так управлял мною.

Ему ненавистен метр расстояния между ними. Нестерпимо хочется приблизиться. Неужели она этого не чувствует? Как неправильно сидеть рядом с ней и не касаться её.

— Я не пытался управлять тобой, я просто не знал, что мне делать! Я понимаю, ты думаешь, что это самооправдание, но это был инстинктивный порыв. Я должен был защитить тебя, и я ни секунды не раздумывал. Я знал, что ты разозлишься, но был готов заплатить эту цену. Я не мог потерять тебя. — Его голос делается тихим и растерянным, он смотрит на свои ладони, беспомощно ссутулив плечи.

Рей не отвечает. Кайло поднимает голову — нескоро — и видит, что её взгляд смягчился.

— Я понимаю. Я помню, что я чувствовала в то утро, когда едва не потеряла тебя. — Она придвигается ближе — не вплотную, но достаточно, чтобы Нить между ними начала радостно завиваться. — Ну можешь ты понять, как мне противно, что ты можешь так легко одолеть меня?

Кайло стискивает руками колени и на мгновение зажмуривается. Он помнит, как Сноук вторгался в его мысли, лишал возможности защититься — о да, он понимает. И всё же не может уступить её желаниям, возможные последствия слишком пугают его. Он больше никогда не даст ей обещания, которого не сможет сдержать. 

— Да, я понимаю. Я знаю, каково это — не иметь власти над ситуацией. Но ты просто убегала... — заканчивает он грустно.

Рей вскидывает голову, и он не упускает возможности полюбоваться ею. Её простая туника измята после ночи в его объятиях. Но она вновь хорошо выглядит, на щёки вернулся здоровый румянец. Он так устал бороться с ней, но возможность видеть её милое лицо придаёт ему сил.

Наконец она глубоко вздыхает.

— Мы оба привыкли полагаться только на себя. На Джакку я была одна, мне никогда не приходилось считаться с желаниями другого человека. У тебя, наверное, другие обстоятельства, но тоже не так много опыта заботы о ком-то другом. — Она смотрит на него проницательным взглядом.

— Да, пожалуй, так и есть.

— В общем, я постараюсь учитывать, как отразятся на тебе мои действия. Если мы снова окажемся в похожей ситуации, я не стану вот так убегать, — предлагает она и выжидающе смотрит на него.

Она определённо ждёт чего-то взамен с его стороны. Кайло задумывается. C его стороны было бесцеремонно вот так парализовать её. Он осторожно подбирает слова:

— Я постараюсь учитывать твои желания, прежде чем что-то делать. Я не буду применять к тебе Силу, кроме случаев, когда твоя жизнь в опасности или когда ты сама мне разрешишь.

Ему неуютно от накатившего чувства беспомощности. Однако Рей не так уж неправа; до сих пор он мало учитывал мнение других, когда принимал решения. Он вообще слабо представляет, как это делается.

— Спасибо, — мягко отвечает она.

Они всё ещё сидят рядом, и Рей нерешительно протягивает руку, как бы приглашая его сцепить пальцы. Но он хочет прижать её к себе и раскрывает объятия. Она быстро оказывается рядом, вписывается, как влитая. Он прикрывает глаза и прижимает её голову к своей груди, а она кладёт руку ему на сердце.

Дойдут ли они когда-нибудь до точки, где она больше не будет отшатываться от него по малейшему поводу? Так тяжело упомнить все правила игры. Но, по крайней мере, она больше не требует с него обещаний не прикасаться к ней. Те дни, когда он был рядом, но не мог взять её за руку, провести пальцами по щеке, поцеловать её — были смертельной мукой.

Кайло гонит вон из памяти их недавние раздоры и весь отдаётся тому, как ощущается ниже подбородка фигурка его любимой. Он прожил годы, избегая, как мог, телесного контакта с другими людьми. А теперь ему чуть ли не больно от невозможности прикоснуться к ней. Больно, когда её нет рядом. Без неё ему становится тесно в собственной коже.

Рей вцепляется пальчиками в его грудь. Кайло заметил, что она любит трогать его. Ему тоже мало просто обнимать, хочется гладить и тискать её. Как если бы их рукам нужно было постоянное подтверждение, что другой здесь, живой и дышит под пальцами...

— Мне понравилось просыпаться в твоих объятиях, — говорит она и трётся щекой о его щёку.

Она как кошка, которая была у него в детстве, — настойчиво требует ласки. Он никогда не оттолкнёт её. Он с наслаждением гладит её по голове, ощущая каждый волосок. Он провёл не меньше недели чистого времени, воображая себе, какими будут её каштановые локоны на ощупь. Столько фантазий становятся явью. Он довольно мычит при мысли о том, как её волосы будут скользить по его обнажённой груди, пока Рей спускается вниз по его телу... Но сейчас не время думать об этом.

Он прижимает её к себе и шепчет:

— Мне нравится просыпаться от твоих поцелуев.

Она запрокидывает изящное личико, и он видит её глаза — широко открытые, без тени внутренней борьбы, которую он часто замечает в глубине. 

— Ты помнишь, что я сказала вчера вечером?

— Что ты будешь заниматься с Виток?

— И это тоже, но я про то, что чувствую к тебе. Про то, что я... как сильно я... — На её безупречное лицо набегает тень досады. — Не знаю, как сказать... Тебе опять будет больно, а я не хочу... Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь объяснить, что творится у меня в душе, я чувствую, что ничего не выходит. Всё переворачивается с ног на голову, и тебе кажется, что я отталкиваю тебя, что ты мне не нужен... — Она опускает взгляд и теребит ткань своей туники. — Вчера ты рассказал, как тяжело тебе в разлуке со мной, как это действует на тебя. Мне тоже тяжело. Я требую личного пространства не потому, что не хочу быть с тобой, а потому что хочу. Слишком хочу. Но ты, кажется, не понимаешь, что я чувствую при этом. Именно поэтому мне нужны перерывы, прежде чем я снова увижу тебя, а не потому что мне всё равно. Я не отвергаю тебя. Я хочу найти способ быть с тобой и не потерять себя. — Она вскидывает на него свои ореховые глаза.

Он пытается осмыслить. Она явно пытается сказать, что он ей небезразличен, но Кайло слышит только, что скоро ему придётся уйти. Что ей нужно это проклятое время. Дыхание учащается, в груди образуется знакомая пустота.

— Пожалуйста, перестань, — говорит она и вскидывает руки к его лицу.

— Что перестать? — Его голос неестественно спокоен.

Она сказала, что не отвергает его, но почему-то у него всегда именно такое ощущение.

— Я вижу, ты начинаешь паниковать. Я никуда не исчезаю. Это всего несколько дней. Потом мы увидимся. Мы будем переписываться. У нас будет время подумать, привыкнуть... Это будет полезно. Нам же было так хорошо, пока всё не полетело в тартарары. Ведь было же?

— Да! Да, очень хорошо.

Как она вообще могла подумать, что он не наслаждается каждым мигом в её обществе?

— Видишь? Это было полезно. Я привыкаю к тому, что случилось. Сначала меня захлестнуло, я не могла справиться... со всем. Но постепенно я учусь мириться с этим. Ты дал мне время просто потому, что я попросила, — едва ли ты понимаешь, как много это значит для меня. Это единственное, чего я всегда хотела, правда. Чтобы ты прислушивался ко мне. Пожалуйста, не огорчайся так, когда приходит время расставаться.

Она взирает на него взглядом, полным страстной мольбы. Как бы ни было трудно Кайло воспринять то, как Рей выстраивает их отношения, она права. Как только он позволил ей выбирать темп сближения, она стала открываться ему, делиться воспоминаниями и мыслями, нежностью и желанием.

Он нежно касается губами её лба, потом снова заглядывает в глаза:

— Но мне будет не хватать тебя.

Как воздуха, как воды, еды и сна.

— Мне тоже будет не хватать тебя. По-моему, это хорошо.

— Хорошо чувствовать пустоту, жажду, сходить с ума от тоски? — бросает он с досадой.

Не надо было этого говорить, но оно само вырвалось.

Рей грустнеет.

— Кайло...

— Забудь. Ты права. То, что ты скучаешь по мне, — большой прогресс по сравнению с тем, когда ты желала мне смерти.

Хотелось сказать беззаботно, пошутить, но глубинная правда этих слов слишком тяжела.

Её лицо искажается от боли.

— Я никогда не желала тебе смерти. Всерьёз — никогда. И... мне тебя не хватало. И сейчас, и всё время с тех пор, как образовалась Нить. Каждый миг, когда мы не касаемся друг друга, мне не хватает тебя. И даже когда касаемся. Мне всегда мало.

— Я...

И тут она обрывает его, ловит его губы и страстно целует. Он теряется на мгновение, но он правда здесь, с ней, и её нежный язычок проскальзывает ему в рот.

Их губы сливаются, Рей сдвигается и садится на него верхом. Запускает пальцы ему в волосы, и он стонет. Он гладит её по спине и представляет себе её кожу под туникой.

О Создатель, он бы весь день провёл вот так. Бешеное желание растёт в них обоих, но Рей не спешит. И, честно говоря, он тоже. Каким бы блаженством ни было отдаться острому возбуждению, первый раз может быть только один, и Кайло хочется упиваться каждым новым открытием. Бережно разворачивать её, как подарок, наслаждаться сполна каждым из её сокровищ и лишь потом переходить к следующему.

Поэтому он старается не обращать внимания на жар её промежности, прижатой к его затвердевшему члену, и сосредотачивается на её нежном ротике, на искорках удовольствия, которые сыплются с её рук в его волосах.

Потом её пальцы игриво спускаются вдоль его руки. Она берёт его кисть и сдвигает со своей спины. Поначалу он смущён... О... О Сила, её упругая грудь в его ладони — само совершенство. Он отчаянно пытается сдерживаться, но тут чувствует, как её сосок твердеет, когда он гладит большим пальцем чувствительный кончик. У неё под туникой ничего нет, и с его губ срывается тихий полустон-полувсхлип. Он перекатывает твёрдую бусинку между пальцами, и Рей вздыхает ему в рот. Кайло пытается вспомнить, зачем ему надо сдерживать себя.

Он никогда прежде не исследовал тело женщины голыми руками, и ощущение её груди под пальцами пробуждает в нём что-то первобытное. Он едва удерживается от того, чтобы разорвать на ней одежду и взять в рот её грудь. Он обводит сосок большим пальцем, она всхлипывает и задыхается. Они сидят, соприкасаясь лбами и закрыв глаза. Его дыхание становится хриплым.

Потом оба открывают глаза, и Рей слегка отодвигается назад у него на коленях, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Она решительно берёт его руку и отнимает от груди, а другой рукой ловит другое запястье. Пальцы подрагивают от желания ощутить её вновь, но она берёт его руки и подсовывает под свою тунику. Она хочет, чтобы он... Она впивается в него взглядом и кладёт его ладони на свои груди. Он пока не может их видеть, но, Создатель, их нежный вес в руках приводит в восторг.

Он слегка сжимает их, и Рей изгибается навстречу его прикосновению. Как эти небольшие округлости могут быть такими приятными на ощупь? Он внезапно чувствует себя, как девственник, краснеющий от своего открытия. Он скользит пальцами по её шёлковисто-нежной коже в восхищении от того, как меняется ощущение под пальцами при переходе к пупырчатой коже ареолы. Он смотрит Рей в лицо, поглощённый зрелищем её наслаждения. Её глаза закрыты, щёки горят, припухшие губки приоткрыты, и из них вырываются слабые вздохи. Он обводит большим пальцем обе маленькие затвердевшие вершины — как он делал через тунику, и Рей стонет. Он никогда не слышал таких звуков. Она чуть не плачет. Его член болезненно пульсирует.

И прежде чем он успевает до конца осознать, что ему позволено испытать такое, она вновь устремляет на него взгляд и стягивает тунику через голову. Кайло отрывается от её глаз, чтобы вобрать то, что ему открылось, и моргает, всё ещё не веря, что её прелестные груди обнажены перед ним. Она великолепна. Вид её сливочно-белой кожи, усыпанной веснушками, вырывает из его горла низкий стон. Но тут он замечает, что она остановилась.

Кайло поднимает глаза к её лицу и замечает нервозность — Рей избегает встречаться с ним взглядом. Как бы ни хотелось ему продолжить чертить пальцами узоры по её телу, он касается её щеки, а другую руку кладёт ей на талию. Он пытается мягко заставить её взглянуть на него, но она отводит глаза.

Он не понимает, что не так. Она чувствует себя неуверенно? Кайло знает, что она не верит в свою привлекательность.

— Ты восхитительна, — уверяет он тихонько.

Её глаза на миг обращаются к нему, но потом она опять отворачивается и прикрывается рукой.

— Рей? 

Она так и не поднимает взгляда и поднимает другую руку, чтобы прикрыться.

— Любимая, что с тобой?

Она качает головой и крепко прижимает руки к груди. Он пытается успокоить её, гладя ладонью её поясницу и легонько касаясь щеки кончиками пальцев. Она медленно поднимает глаза и кажется невозможно юной. Кайло обнимает её и притягивает к себе, пока она не устраивается у него на груди. Она вся дрожит.

— Рей... Всё в порядке.

— Я думала... Я хотела... но потом...

— Я понимаю, я всё понимаю, — приговаривает он.

— Не знаю, что делать со всем, что у меня внутри, — сокрушённо шепчет она.

— Не обязательно торопиться.

— Я не торопилась. По крайней мере, думала, что не тороплюсь. Мне просто хотелось быть поближе к тебе, сделать что-то, чтоб исчезла эта боль. Но потом... Я...

— Ш-ш-ш... не надо ничего объяснять. Мы подождём столько, сколько надо, радость моя. Просто дай мне обнять тебя.

Она кивает, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Он крепче прижимает её к себе, гладит по волосам, прикрывает её наготу своими объятиями. И дрожь утихает.

— Мне нравится, когда ты меня так называешь, — бормочет она, прижимаясь к нему.

— А мне нравится называть тебя так, — мягко признаёт он.

***

Кайло выходит на мостик. Он помог Рей переодеться и почувствовал, что ей надо побыть одной. Уходить не хотелось, но нельзя не признать: когда он предоставляет Рей личное пространство, это даёт лучшие результаты, чем когда его страстная, собственническая потребность быть с ней застилает его разум. Через несколько дней он снова увидит её, а до того она будет тренироваться с Виток по утрам и проводить вечера вместе с Кес. Она подтвердила, что будет писать ему, и поцеловала на прощание так нежно, что он сумел справиться с паникой при мысли о скором расставании с ней.

***

Кайло находит Виток в тренировочном зале, выделенном Рыцарям Рен. Она без шлема, повторяет формы. Кайло тоже снимает шлем. Наедине с Виток это уже стало привычкой.

— Тебя не было дома, когда я зашла позвать тебя на тренировку. И Хакс не знал, где ты. Видимо, дела идут хорошо? — Виток подходит к нему, шутливо приподняв бровь.

Кайло ничего не отвечает, она усмехается. Он хмурится. Виток может подумать, что он воспользовался болезненным состоянием Рей.

— Мы заснули у неё в гостиной. Это не то, что ты думаешь. Я бы не стал. После вчерашн...

— Я понимаю. Я только хотела сказать, что у вас... прогресс?

— А, это. Да. Прогресс, — отзывается он смущённо.

Виток собирается было вернуться к формам, но Кайло останавливает её.

— На самом деле вместо тренировки я хотел поговорить кое о чём. У нас не так много времени.

— Да?

— Рей согласилась изучать Силу, но только с тобой. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты позанималась с ней.

Виток выпрямляется и хлопает глазами.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я обучала Рей? — медленно спрашивает она.

— Пожалуйста. Вчера... Рей нужно понять, на что она способна. У неё огромная мощь, но Рей разбрасывается Силой без оглядки. Не умеет сдерживаться, бросается вперёд очертя голову. Я хочу, чтобы она могла защитить себя, знала пределы своих возможностей. Её будет приятно учить, — говорит он мечтательно.

Губы Виток трогает радостная улыбка.

— Не сомневаюсь. Конечно, я буду её учить. — Она склоняет голову набок и добавляет задумчиво: — У меня никогда раньше не было учеников. 

Кайло вздрагивает. Он не имел в виду договариваться так официально. Ему не нравится идея, что учителем Рей может быть кто-то кроме него. Это же временно. Когда они с Рей станут ближе, разумеется, она захочет, чтобы он был тем, кто раскроет её ошеломляющий потенциал.

— Я подразумевал, что ты просто покажешь ей кое-что, — осторожно говорит он.

— А. Ты всё ещё надеешься, что она станет твоей ученицей.

— Да, со временем.

Он хочет, чтобы она принадлежала ему во всех смыслах. Как бы ни был он зол на Скайуокера за то, что тот бросил Рей на произвол судьбы, вместе с тем Кайло доволен, что подобные отношения ещё не связывали её ни с кем.

Лицо Виток делается обеспокоенным.

— Кайло... Я не уверена, что это хорошая идея.

— Почему? Я, может быть, единственный, кто сможет учить её, когда она пройдёт азы. Ты же видела, как Нить открыла меня для Силы. Это позволило бы мне показать ей её возможности так, как не сможет никто другой.

— Это верно, и, я уверена, с тобой она бы далеко ушла. Но между вами и так слишком много трудностей, связанных с властью.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Кайло.

Тревога в глазах Виток ему не нравится.

— Ну, она не выбирала находиться здесь, и она не может уйти отсюда, — говорит она как нечто самоочевидное.

— Это в прошлом, — сухо отвечает он. — Она сама сказала, что останется.

— Но если сделает попытку уйти, ты её остановишь, — прямолинейно говорит Виток.

Кайло молчит, и Виток многозначительно смотрит ему в глаза.

— Да, ты её остановишь, — с досадой вздыхает она. — А если ты станешь её учителем, она должна будет подчиняться тебе, делать то, что ты скажешь.

— Только на тренировках.

— Уверена, ты так и думаешь, но это просочится и в другие области. Ты не можешь сделать её одновременно своей ученицей и своей супругой. Учи её всему, о чём она попросит, — во всех смыслах, но ты не должен командовать ею.

Логика Виток отвратительна. Не готовый похоронить свою мечту, он отвечает сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Я обдумаю это. Но пока я прошу тебя заниматься с ней по утрам.

— Кайло, ты рано или поздно поймёшь, почему эти два вида отношений принципиально несовместимы.

— Я сказал, что я подумаю! Ваши тренировки начинаются с завтрашнего дня. Не оспаривай мои приказы, Виток Рен, — выкрикивает он и угрожающе делает шаг вперёд.

Виток отступает, и Кайло немедленно начинает жалеть о своём поведении, но не извиняется: он всё ещё Верховный лидер и Магистр Рыцарей Рен. Виток глядит разочарованно.

Эта фантазия идёт из самой глубины души, Кайло мечтал об этом с того дня, когда узнал, что Рей чувствительна к Силе. Не сразу он пришёл к пониманию, что она нужна ему вся, но то, что она будет его ученицей, тесно вплелось во все его планы. Он не хочет гнать эту мечту из своих представлений об их общем будущем.

Виток смотрит на него долгим взглядом.

— Для меня будет честью учить её, — говорит она официальным тоном, от которого делается холодно.

Потом возвращается к своим формам, и Кайло молча уходит.

***

Кайло шагает на мостик. После расставания с Виток он чувствует себя выбитым из колеи. Не стоило так обращаться с ней.

— Генерал Хакс, пройдёмте ко мне в кабинет, — командует он.

— Да, сэр.

Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Кайло садится за стол, а Хакс выжидающе встаёт напротив его стола.

— Какие новости с Эшары? — угрюмо спрашивает Кайло.

— Мы установили ответственных за теракт. Они называют себя Шар Фейн. Это имя божества одной из местных традиционных религий. Богиня богатства и процветания. К сожалению, они залегли на дно, и мы мало что смогли разузнать. Их лидер не известен, но группа берёт на себя ответственность. Наши аналитики подтверждают это. Они сравнили материалы, использованные при разрушении шахты, со следами другого теракта. Тогда Шар Фейн разнесла магазин одежды.

Кайло очень хочет спуститься на планету лично и залезть всем в головы, но понимает, что особой пользы от этого не будет. Ему просто хочется снова ощутить почву под ногами. Действовать, а не ждать. Провести бы день, вколачивая во всех вокруг свою волю, — и раздражение, которое бьётся сейчас во всём теле, сняло бы как рукой.

— Пошлите своих людей на планету; я не доверяю расследование местным властям.

— Уже, сэр. Были отправлены примерно через тридцать минут после взрыва.

— Хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы все члены Шар Фейн были найдены. Я не позволю подрывать Первый Порядок изнутри.

Не говоря уж о том, что пострадала Рей. Одного этого было бы достаточно, чтоб прогневить его.

— Да, сэр.

Хакс всё никак не уйдёт, и Кайло стискивает зубы.

— Что, Хакс? — рычит он.

Генерал слегка наклоняется вперёд. 

— Могу я узнать... как она сегодня?

Кайло разглядывает его в прорезь маски. Ему неприятно вспоминать, в какой переделке побывала Рей. Он должен быть рядом с ней, заботиться о том, чтобы она в самом деле поправилась.

— С ней всё хорошо.

— Это прекрасная новость, Верховный лидер.

Кайло саркастически фыркает:

— Странно, что вы беспокоитесь. Я думал, вы не одобряете мой маленький личный проект.

Хакс несколько секунд смотрит в пол.

— Я начинаю понимать, что она... необходима.

И разве это не самая суть? Она сердце всего.

— Именно так, — подтверждает Кайло и отворачивается взглянуть на звёзды за окном.

***

Кайло у себя в кабинете. У него никак не получается собраться, он весь день был рассеян. Мысли вертятся по кругу: сожаление из-за вспышки перед Виток, страх за здоровье Рей, удушающее вожделение. Он всё не может забыть её упругие груди в своих ладонях. С этим надо что-то делать. Любая мысль скатывается к ней. После вчерашнего эмоции вдрызг. Он чуть не потерял её; а потом Рей призналась, что она на полпути к тому, чтобы полюбить его.

Вернуться к ней — а больше ему ничего не надо. Но он знает, что ей нужно время. Он успел возненавидеть это слово, но к нему приходит понимание, почему ей это нужно. Рей не похожа на него. Он вечно рвётся вперёд, а там хоть трава не расти. Она же осторожная, вдумчивая, полагается на голову, а не на сердце. Рей действует немедля, если кому-то угрожает опасность, но когда доходит до её собственных чувств, она продвигается неторопливо, как джаккуские дюны.

Когда он позволяет ей самой принять решение, она сближается с ним. Это испытание на самоконтроль — а самоконтроль и в лучшие годы не был его сильной стороной. Но он не может не признать, что дело движется.

Он вздыхает и откидывается в кресле, глядя перед собой. Он живо представляет себе её губы на своих губах. Кто мог знать, какими разными могут быть поцелуи? Благоговейное касание, клеймо страсти... мгновение чистой любви. То, как её розовый язычок проникает ему в рот... Создатель, хватит об этом думать. Даже просторные одежды не могут скрыть, как у него стоит при мысли о ней, и рано или поздно это кто-нибудь заметит.

Время позднее, может быть, она уже написала. Кайло проверяет сообщения и находит короткое послание.

_"Спасибо, что ухаживал за мной. Где ты учился застилать постель? Тебе нужен учитель..."_

Узнав собственные слова, он улыбается. Внутри становится легче от того, что она шутит на эту тему. Может быть, ещё немного, и она простит его. Как можно так скучать по ней, расставшись только утром?

***

Кайло просыпается в беспокойстве. Сегодня утром Рей начинает тренироваться с Виток. Это сладкое и горькое чувство. Кайло рад, что она будет оттачивать свои умения с его верным рыцарем, но он всегда предполагал, что сам откроет ей красоту Силы. В то же время, Виток будет хорошим наставником. Надо сказать ей, дать понять, что она не заслужила нести на своих плечах тяжесть его разочарования.

Кожу покалывает от сдерживаемого желания. Безумие начинается снова. Пребывание в разлуке с Рей вновь лишает его рассудка.

***

Рей занимается с Виток. Интересно, где они решили тренироваться: в покоях Рей или в общем зале? Можно пойти посмотреть... Взглянуть издали, если они выбрали место попросторней, отведённое рыцарям Рен. В этом же ничего такого нет? В конце концов, они его рыцари. Вполне закономерно, если он будет присутствовать.

Он встаёт из-за стола, и тут входит Хакс.

— Верховный лидер, вам стоит кое на что взглянуть.

Нет времени, он должен увидеть Рей!

— Да, что такое? — Он даже не пытается скрыть раздражение.

— Я только что отправил это на ваш датапад. Оказывается, кто-то записывал события на Эшаре.

Кайло садится, берёт датапад и находит там голографический ролик. Запускает голозапись и видит самого себя: как он убирает обломки сгоревшего здания. Смена кадра — он вместе со штурмовиками откапывает выживших. Долгая съемка: отчаявшийся эшарец обнимает жену, и они оба рыдают на плече друг у друга. Сцена чересчур душещипательная, но Кайло невольно улыбается под маской. Он надеется, что эти двое быстро идут на поправку.

Смена кадра, теперь он опускается на колени рядом с Рей, обнимает её и что-то шепчет ей на ухо. На лице у него нежность и мольба; глаза полны страха. При напоминании о том, как Рей едва не погубила себя, Кайло вздрагивает. Он смотрит дальше и видит запись того, как они с Рей исцелили того мужчину. Тогда он не заметил, как Сила струилась вокруг неё, окутывая сиянием небесной красоты, но голограмма запечатлела и Силу, и восхитительное сияние Рей.

Она поистине создана держать жизнь и смерть в своих нежных руках. Ей нет и не было равных. Кайло зачарован тем, как они смотрятся вместе. Свет и Тьма. Какой маленькой кажется её фигурка рядом с ним. Они воплощение гармонии, и Кайло вновь вспоминает, что собирался пойти проведать её.

Обожжённый мужчина открывает глаза, и у Кайло перехватывает дыхание при виде того, как Рей падает ему на руки. Он собирается выключить запись, весь в нетерпении увидеть Рей, но Хакс говорит:

— Подождите, там ещё.

Кайло возвращается к голограмме — там длинный кусок о том, как он несёт Рей на руках, глядя на неё с обожанием. Он и не знал, что его лицо может выглядеть так. Всё как на ладони, всем на обозрение — то, как беззаветно он любит её. Полные глаза любви. Кайло разрывается между яростью оттого, что такой личный момент был заснят, и странной гордостью: теперь никто не сможет поставить под сомнение его чувства.

— Отлично, это засняли. И что? — Он барабанит по столу пальцами в перчатке.

— Думаю, вы не вполне понимаете, сэр. Это повсюду. Я имею в виду, вообще. Это показали в новостях, и теперь вся галактика только это и смотрит.

— Хотите сказать, моё лицо транслируется на все системы?! — ревёт он и вскакивает так быстро, что опрокидывает кресло.

Им моментально овладевает паника, и плевать, что Хакс смотрит.

— Именно это и хочу сказать.

Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько голым. Вот уже почти семь лет как он скрывает лицо. Создатель. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь сложит два и два, и меньше чем за сутки каждая живая душа узнает, что Кайло Рен и Бен Органа — один и тот же человек. Он так далеко зашёл, чтобы уничтожить этого слабого, глупого мальчишку. От мысли, что галактике станет известно, что Кайло Рен — это сын Леи Органы и Хана Соло, героев Галактической гражданской войны, его бросает в холод. Всё будет как тогда, когда раскрылось его родство с Дартом Вейдером. Постоянное препарирование его личной жизни, глупые догадки. Его лицо, его лицо...

Не в силах устоять на одном месте, он начинает метаться взад-вперёд, лихорадочно меряя шагами кабинет. Шлем кажется тесным — он срывает его с головы и швыряет через всю комнату. Тот глухо ударяется о стену и отскакивает. Взад-вперёд, кулаки сжимаются и разжимаются. Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы стереть этого сопляка из реальности, — совершил противоестественное, запредельное, но, кажется, тот будет преследовать Кайло вечно.

До него смутно доходит, что Хакс пытается привлечь его внимание.

— ... очень хорошо! — слышит Кайло окончание фразы.

Он останавливается и смотрит на рыжего надоеду, не веря своим ушам:

— Что вы только что сказали?

Хакс морщится, но повторяет:

— Это само по себе может помочь Первому Порядку. Нам предоставилась исключительная возможность, это очень хорошо.

— Что в этом может быть хорошего? Моё лицо, Хакс! Они знают, как я выгляжу! — вскипает он.

— Вот именно! — говорит генерал с таким энтузиазмом, которого Кайло с его стороны давно не видел. — Я бы сам не смог организовать всё лучше, если б попытался. А я пытался, поверьте. Не так-то легко было обернуть ваше восшествие на пост Верховного лидера в нашу пользу. Но это, сэр... Неужели вы не видите? — Глаза Хакса нетерпеливо горят, и Кайло от этого делается не по себе.

— Чего не вижу?

Он никак не может унять бурю паники и беспомощности, которые бьют ключом внутри. _Эта женщина_ — несомненно, она уже всё посмотрела. И, проклятие, почему его волнует, будет ли она им гордиться?

— Вся галактика увидела, что Верховный лидер больше печётся о спасении своих людей, чем о сокрытии лица. С имиджем у нас всегда было непросто. Нас считали безжалостными, жестокими. И вот когда вас впервые увидели без маски, вы спасали граждан Первого Порядка, пострадавших от трусливого нападения террористов. Потом вы помогали исцелить безнадёжного больного. И вы показали, что вам не чуждо человеческое, вы смотрели на эту девушку так, как будто на ней держатся все звёзды в галактике. Сеть взорвалась одобрением и поддержкой. Это лучшее, что случалось с Первым Порядком с тех пор, как мы завоевали первую звёздную систему. 

Жизнерадостный тон Хакса ужасно нервирует. Генерал выглядит чуть ли не счастливым. Кайло понимает, что стоило бы разделить его энтузиазм, что Хакс говорит всё правильно. Объективно массы восприняли это на ура — он это понимает. Но Кайло в ужасе от того, насколько обнажился перед всеми, и от этого чувства так просто не отделаешься.

— Но... моё лицо... — шепчет он потерянно. 

Он Кайло Рен. Кайло Рен — это маска. А без неё...

Взгляд Хакса ещё больше светлеет.

— Времена запугивания прошли. Эта девушка изменила всё. Вам стоит взглянуть, что про неё говорят.

— А что про неё говорят? — угрожающе переспрашивает Кайло.

Дьявольские огоньки в глазах Хакса на мгновение гаснут, но он снова оживляется:

— Ничего, что вам бы не понравилось. Попросту говоря, её все любят. Она джедайская принцесса, укротившая чудовище.

Кайло не нравится мысль о том, что миллиарды людей смотрят на его Рей, думают и сплетничают о ней. Им вообще не положено иметь о ней мнение. Однако ему, пожалуй, приятно знать, что граждане поняли, какая она особенная.

Рей. Он хотел сегодня искать встречи с Рей, но теперь ему это просто необходимо. Он подходит к своему упавшему шлему и надевает его.

— Куда вы? Нам следует обсудить, как извлечь из этого всю выгоду, — окликает его Хакс, всё еще в тошнотно приподнятом настроении.

— Делайте всё, что считаете нужным. Теперь вся галактика знает, как я выгляжу, и наш ответ на это меня не волнует. Я собираюсь проведать Виток Рен. Рей сегодня утром начала заниматься с ней.

При упоминании Виток Хакс тут же меняется в лице:

— Очень хорошо. Уверен, Виток будет добра к ней. — Его губы складываются в нежную улыбку.

За последние пятнадцать минут Кайло увидел у своего несносного заместителя больше эмоций, чем за все предыдущие годы совместной работы. Ему от этого как-то... не по себе. Пора отсюда убираться.

И только уже в коридоре до него доходит, что Хакс назвал Виток по имени, а не "Виток Рен".

***

Кайло заходит в рыцарский тренировочный зал и застаёт там Натана и Вайлана за спаррингом. Он встаёт как вкопанный, внутри поднимается волна жгучей ревности, от которой перехватывает дыхание. Он не видел Вайлана — по крайней мере, своими глазами — с тех пор, как едва его не убил. Но хорошо помнит, как соперник вёл себя наедине с его возлюбленной. Глубоко в груди зарождается рык.

— Ты! — выплёвывает он и надвигается на Вайлана.

Вайлан оказывается на спине, вновь пригвождённый к полу превосходящей мощью Кайло. Тот с ненавистью вжимает тяжело дышащего Вайлана в мат, но не душит, а просто смотрит на него.

— Верховный лидер, — тихо говорит Натан, — Вайлан Рен только недавно вышел из лазарета. Вы точно хотите продолжать в том же духе? — Его тон мягок, но за этой мягкостью чувствуется сила.

Кайло не отвечает, но постепенно выбирается из пропасти гнева. Он напоминает себе, что Рей сказала только одно: Вайлан ей не понравился. Она не рассказала, как грубо он себя вёл. Неделя в медотсеке была достойной платой за его поведение на Врене, и Кайло не сможет объяснить Рей, за что Вайлан отправится туда во второй раз. Он отпускает Вайлана и отступает назад, продолжая сверлить его взглядом сквозь маску. Нет, объясниться не получится.

Натан помогает Вайлану встать. Жаль, они в шлемах. Интересно, выглядит ли Вайлан напуганным. Можно было бы забраться ему в голову, но Вайлан всегда хорошо умел отражать такого рода вторжения и догадается, если Кайло попробует это сделать.

Как только Вайлан выпрямляется перед ним во весь рост, Кайло приказывает:

— Отныне тебе запрещено разговаривать с Рей.

— О, так она рассказала о нашем общении? Как она сидела у моей постели, пока я поправлялся?

Кайло совершенно уверен, что это жалкое подобие рыцаря Рен сейчас ухмыляется под маской. Это явственно чувствуется по голосу. У Кайло вскипает кровь от воспоминания о пальчиках Рей, сомкнутых на руке Вайлана. Он понимает, что это был невинный жест, но не может до конца побороть ярость при мысли о том, что она прикасалась к другому.

Кайло стискивает зубы с такой силой, что удивительно, как ни один из них не треснул. Он уверен, что ни Рей, ни Виток не простят, если он прикончит соперника, а Кайло и так уже провинился сегодня перед Виток.

— Она сказала, что ты был груб и что она не хочет снова тебя видеть. Повторяю: тебе запрещено с ней разговаривать. Тебе вообще запрещено находиться с ней в одном помещении.

— Мы же не можем допустить, чтобы она задалась вопросом, правильный ли выбор сделала, не так ли, Верховный лидер?

Всё его тело скручивает от желания немедленно впечатать кулак в морду Вайлана и бить до кровавого месива. Кайло в два стремительных шага преодолевает расстояние между ними и, приблизившись к Вайлану почти вплотную, понижает голос до угрожающего шёпота:

— Здесь не из чего выбирать, Вайлан Рен. Не испытывай моё терпение, или я убью тебя, будь ты рыцарь Рен или нет.

Натан незаметно оказывается рядом Вайланом:

— Пойдём, потренируемся в другой раз, — уговаривает он.

Вайлан стоит, весь напрягшись, и не желает отступать. Натан кладёт худощавую ладонь ему на плечо. В конце концов Вайлан отрывисто кивает, и оба рыцаря выходят. Кайло остаётся один в пустом тренировочном зале.

Его гнев угасает, и он оказывается наедине с пониманием, что Рей здесь нет. Ему так её не хватает после того, как он с потрясением узнал, что вся галактика видела его лицо. Пойдут разговоры о Бене Органе, ему бы этим заняться, но он отбрасывает эти мысли. Думать об этом не хочется.

Он чувствует себя опустошённым. Разбитым. Неужели так будет всегда? Неужели желанная цель, такая близкая, так в руки и не дастся?

Он покидает тренировочный зал, оставив на полу обломки шести тренировочных дроидов. Если Рей это не понравится, пусть скажет об этом сама.

***

Прогулка обратно до мостика успокоила его. Прогулка и уничтоженные дроиды. Кайло становится перед большим обзорным окном и любуется Эшарой, по орбите которой они медленно ползут. За спиной привычный рабочий гул дарит ощущение обычной рутины. Хакс скоро начнёт настаивать на необходимости вернуться к флоту, но Кайло не хочет улетать, пока не будут пойманы эшарские террористы. Пусть на расследование отправлены лучшие люди, но этого ему мало. Кайло хочет удостовериться, что ответственных ждут страдания. Он выкосит их организацию так, что галактика вздрогнет. Он донесёт до каждого разумного существа на свете, что никто не уйдёт от его возмездия. Всякий, кто причинит боль Рей или станет причиной её мучений, умрёт. Рей будет под такой защитой, какой не знал никто в обозримой вселенной.

Кайло отчаянно тоскует по ней. Проснуться рядом с ней вчера — это было волшебно. Он хочет обнимать её каждую ночь. Он старается проявлять терпение, но она же совсем близко. Он думал, что обрёл какое-то подобие мучительного покоя после истории с Кес. Жизнь без Рей в каком-то смысле стала карой, вроде ножа, к которому он прибегает... _прибегал_. Вместо того чтобы водить лезвием по венам, он наказал себя отлучением от Рей. Но после того как она сама рассказала ему всё, что до этого он вырвал из разума Кес насильно; после того как он начал облегчать жизнь самой штурмовичке, ему вновь стало трудно. Свободное время для Рей кажется уже не наказанием, а мучением. Приходится полагаться на свою небезупречную силу воли, и он не знает, сколько ещё сможет обходить стороной дверь Рей.

Если б он мог провести с ней хотя бы несколько минут, увидеть её лицо... Но нет, надо ждать ещё пять дней. Когда ещё время текло так медленно? 

Если б у него хотя бы были её голографии. Он знает, что может попросить дубликаты у аналитиков, но Рей это наверняка разозлит, а ему в последнее время удавалось не сердить её. Пусть так и дальше идёт. Кто знает, на сколько б она его отлучила за новый проступок.

И не то чтоб он не мог без помощи нарисовать в воображении её черты... Вдруг он вспоминает ту голозапись с Эшары, которая сейчас расползается по голонету. Он резко отворачивается от окна и направляется к себе в кабинет. Открывает запись и проматывает до момента, когда он подхватывает её на руки. Ставит на паузу и старается вобрать каждую крупицу Рей. Её глаза тусклы, но лицо спокойно. Она откидывается на него, и Кайло почти чувствует вес её маленького тела на своей груди. Его потрясает осознание, что Рей доверяет ему. Тогда он ни секунды не медля подхватил её на руки... как будто знал. Он так страстно желал её доверия, а вот оно, написано на её безмятежном лице. Картинка слегка рябит, и Кайло теряет счёт времени, вглядываясь в совершенные черты Рей.

***

Просмотр ролика с Рей помог ему вновь собраться. По дороге к себе он размышляет о последних событиях. Определённо, не стоило вчера кричать на Виток. Уже довольно поздно, ужин был несколько часов назад, но ноги несут его к покоям Виток. Он не прочь с ней поговорить, может быть даже извиниться. К тому же не терпится узнать, как прошёл у Рей первый день занятий, и Кайло прибавляет шагу.

***

— Верховный лидер! — восклицает Виток, широко раскрыв глаза.

Она придерживает дверь и, сведя брови, поглядывает в сторонку. Кайло хмурится под маской.

— Ты же знаешь, Виток, я предпочитаю "Кайло". Это из-за вчерашнего, да?

Он искренне переживает, что зашёл слишком далеко.

— Что? Нет, о, нет, сэр. Я знаю, вы просто беспокоились за Рей.

Она чуть больше выглядывает из дверей. Неудивительно, что она так долго не открывала: одевалась явно второпях. Наверное, поэтому держится так зажато?

Кайло снимает маску.

— Насчёт Рей... можно, я зайду? Я бы хотел узнать, как прошла её первая тренировка.

Виток оглядывается через плечо в комнату и замирает. Как-то это всё подозрительно. Рей там? Это поэтому Виток так себя ведёт? Прячет от него Рей?

— Сейчас не самый удобный момент.

— Она там? — спрашивает он требовательно.

— Что? Нет! — отвечает она так быстро, что он только уверяется в том, что Виток есть что скрывать.

— Ты кого-то прячешь? Это ведь Рей? Она не хочет меня видеть? — Кайло и сам слышит, как капризно звучит его тон.

— Во имя Создателя, имейте же немного самоуважения! — раздаётся из-за полуоткрытой двери узнаваемый голос Хакса.

— Хакс? — переспрашивает Кайло в замешательстве.

Что может делать Хакс в комнате Виток?

Виток вздыхает и распахивает дверь. 

— Ладно, теперь можешь заходить.

Кайло входит в её жилище и встречает весьма растрёпанного генерала. Тот одёргивает мундир, его обычно идеально зачёсанные волосы торчат в разные стороны. Кайло переводит взгляд на Виток, и его мысли приходят в ступор, когда до него доходит, что значит эта их полуодетость. Виток и Хакс? Но.. она же... и он... о Сила! Виток, наверное, позволит ему опорожнить бутылку того крепкого коричневого ликёра, что стоит на столике перед диваном?

Кайло смотрит на своего генерала, и тот отвечает вызовом во взгляде. Наконец Хакс нарушает молчание:

— Полагаю, теперь мы квиты.

Кайло припоминает, какие чудовищные последствия повлекло вторжение Хакса в тот вечер. Вечер, который мог стать лучшим в его жизни, — и ворчливо отвечает:

— Только если я заставлю вас прибыть на мостик.

— Чего ты хотел? — тихо спрашивает Виток, делая попытку перенаправить разговор в другое русло.

Кайло переключает внимание с Хакса — надо же из всех людей именно ему оказаться в комнате Виток — на своего рыцаря.

— Я... Я просто хотел узнать, как прошёл у Рей первый день тренировок, — не сразу отвечает Кайло.

Надо сосредоточиться на Рей вместо неуместных вопросов, которые сейчас заполняют голову.

— Она очень хорошо справляется. Обо всём остальном спроси её сам. Я не буду твоим посредником, — говорит она твёрдо. — Не стану помогать тебе шпионить.

Кайло шумно выдыхает.

— Я не шпионю. — Наверное, стоило бы беспокоиться, что его нижнее бельё перетряхивает в присутствии Хакса его подчинённая, но Кайло едва замечает это.

— Знаю. Потому что я тебе не позволю.

— Ладно.

Взгляд Кайло останавливается на Хаксе, который уселся в кресло и читает датапад. Он подозрительно удобно себя чувствует в покоях Виток. Сколько времени это уже длится? Кайло переводит взгляд то на одного, то на другого из этой неожиданной парочки. Ему трудно переварить новость, и он стоит ошеломлённый и не знает, что сказать или даже сделать дальше.

— Что-то ещё, сэр? — сухо спрашивает Виток.

— Нет-нет, это всё, — говорит Кайло, приходя в себя. — Развлекайтесь, Виток... Хакс.

Он не сбегает оттуда. Не сбегает.


	33. Глава 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактическая Подружка преподносит Галактическому Идиоту сюрприз - импровизированные обнимашки в коридоре, после которых ему приходится разбираться кое с чем без неё. Потом они полночи болтают по телефону, ну, то есть по Нити. Галактические Миньоны подают весточку, но новостей о Матери-Ехидне никаких. А вот с Сопротивлением происходит что-то странное.

Кайло поспешно удаляется к себе, в голове — круговорот образов, один неприятней другого. Он мог бы спокойно прожить всю жизнь и знать не знать о личной жизни Хакса. Уже то, что она у него есть, потрясает Кайло. О Виток и думать не хочется. Как это вообще могло случиться? Почему Виток ему не сказала? У них это серьёзно? Его передёргивает при мысли о том, чему именно он, судя по всему, помешал. Нет, даже не думать об этом.

Рей. Вместо этого он станет думать о Рей. Прошлым вечером она ему написала, и он надеется, что сейчас его ждёт новое послание. Может быть, она расскажет о тренировке? Как грациозно она, должно быть, двигалась, осваивая первые формы с мечом. Она же позволит ему однажды в скором времени увидеть всё собственными глазами?

Он уже собирается открыть дверь, как вдруг слышит негромкое: "Кайло". Он быстро оборачивается и видит, что по коридору идёт Рей. Кайло сдёргивает с головы шлем.

На Рей нежно-кремовый шёлковый пеньюар с вышитыми цветами. Тот, который _льнёт_. С тех пор, как Кайло впервые увидел его на ней, он частенько возвращался мыслями к тому, как наряд струится по её телу.

Он срывает с рук перчатки, суёт их в шлем и ставит его на пол. Он не упустит случай узнать, какова Рей на ощупь через этот шёлк, слишком долго он об этом мечтал. Когда он выпрямляется, она уже подошла.

Не думая ни секунды, он увлекает её в свои объятия и настойчиво, властно целует. Она жадно отвечает ему. Его руки блуждают по её спине. Тёплая кожа, прикрытая шёлком, ощущается под пальцами наяву гораздо приятней, чем в любой фантазии. Дорогая ткань так тонка, едва ощутимый барьер между ладонями и её обнажённым телом сводит его с ума.

Она целует его так, словно дорвалась до принадлежащего ей по праву; движения губ будто говорят: моё. Она кладёт руку ему на затылок, запускает пальцы в его волосы и тянет, пригибая его голову ниже, побуждая целовать её шею. Он охотно подчиняется: покрывает поцелуями и пощипывает губами мягкую кожу, пока не доходит до плеча. Там нежно прикусывает. Она стонет, громко, и на этот звук тут же отзывается его член.

Кайло сам не понял, как это случилось, но теперь Рей прижата спиной к его двери. О Сила, она подвинулась так, что его нога оказалась у неё между бедрами, и трётся о него. Её пеньюар ползёт вверх, и Кайло чувствует жар её тела под тончайшим шёлком. От желания в голове туман. Есть лишь губы Рей, и руки, и его имя, которое она нараспев повторяет снова и снова.

Как и вчера утром, она кладёт его ладонь себе на грудь. Он замирает и заглядывает ей в глаза.

— Ты уверена?

— Да, прошу тебя. Потрогай меня. — Её голос звучит хрипло, и Кайло чувствует возбуждение, какого прежде не испытывал никогда.

Её просьбы достаточно — он накрывает её грудь ладонью и перекатывает сосок между длинными пальцами, а затем проталкивает язык ей в рот, как отчаянно мечтает сделать со своим членом. Каждый раз, как он проводит пальцами по её разбухшей груди, Рей сильней прижимается к нему. Она уже так сочится, что он чувствует влагу сквозь штаны. Требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы не упасть на колени, не зарыться лицом между её бёдрами и не испить.

Одной рукой он ласкает Рей — он понятия не имел, что груди могут быть такими чувствительными, — а другой задирает край пеньюара. Пальцы скользят по гладкому бедру, пока не касаются нежного кружева белья. Кайло отрывает Рей от пола и пристраивает её жаркое средоточие напротив своего ноющего ствола. Рей обхватывает его ногами, и теперь они движутся вместе, находя нужный ритм с единственным стремлением: насытить голод. Он чувствует, что сходит с ума от страсти. Тяжёлое дыхание Рей и то, как она трётся о него, наводит на мысль, что и она близка к безумию.

В голове пусто, он в состоянии лишь двигаться, ощущать, толкать, лизать, целовать. Его ненаглядная любовь. Он никогда никого и ничего не желал так, как желает её. Не желает — нуждается. Какая же она сладкая. Он глубоко целует её и стонет ей в рот, как вдруг до его слуха доносится... стук сапог по коридору. Ночной патруль. Хочется громко и длинно выругаться. Он затвердел до боли.

Она тоже услышала и с диким взглядом отстраняется. Не успевает он даже понять, что происходит, как Рей вырывается из его объятий, мчится по коридору и исчезает в своих покоях.

Кайло бросается за ней, но штурмовики уже близко. Хватит с него того, что Хакс уже заставал его в таком виде. Кайло быстро проскальзывает к себе. Тяжело дыша, приваливается к двери. Да сколько же можно. Только что она была в его объятиях, он всё ещё чувствует её поцелуй, вкус её кожи.

Он стонет, заметив влажное пятно на ляжке. Не тратя времени на раздумья — слишком далеко всё зашло, — рывком расстёгивает штаны, достаёт сочащийся член и принимается ожесточённо наяривать. О да, о Создатель, да. Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает её подтянутое тело, прижатое к нему; какой она кажется маленькой, когда он обнимает её; её жар, когда она исступлённо тёрлась о его ногу, ища наслаждения.

С мыслью о том, каково было б ощутить её тонкие пальчики на месте своих, он толкается в кулак. Надо бы замедлиться, продлить, но ему так этого не хватало. Всё выше и выше, напряжение растёт. Разрядка, сладкая разрядка, она уже близко.

— Кайло? — взрывается у него в голове ровно в тот миг, когда он достигает вершины и густые струи спермы дугами изливаются на пол.

Он поскуливает от неловкости и долгожданного облегчения.

— Ой! — вскрикивает Рей через Нить.

Он тяжело дышит, прислонясь спиной к двери, и никак не найдёт, что ответить. Щёки горят, хочется забиться куда-нибудь под камушек.

— Кайло? — снова нерешительно спрашивает она.

Слов нет. Что она теперь о нём подумает? Взял себя в кулак, как несдержанный подросток.

— Кайло? — делает Рей новую попытку.

Что сказать, так и нейдёт в голову, и он молчит.

— Кайло, это ничего. М-м... Я тоже это делаю.

Это выдёргивает его из штопора самобичевания.

— Ты... тоже?

— Д-да.

— Так ты не... оскорбилась?

— Ну, зависит от того, думал ли ты обо мне.

— О ком же ещё! — Ему обидно, что она могла подумать иначе.

— Это хорошо. Потому что я тоже о тебе думаю.

Погоди-ка. Она в самом деле говорит о том, о чём он подумал?

Рей посылает через Нить призрачное воспоминание: она трогает себя, представляя себе его поцелуй; ладони пробегают вдоль тела. Несмотря на недавний оргазм, член Кайло дёргается при виде рук Рей, которые та запустила себе под леггинсы. И тут до него доходит, что в воспоминании она одета в одежду, которую носила в Сопротивлении...

— Даже тогда? Когда мы были в разлуке? — благоговейно спрашивает он.

Он надеялся, мечтал — но выяснить, что она тоже желала его всё это время... Сила, как же хочется её поцеловать.

— Даже тогда. Меня это смущало, но я... ничего не могла поделать.

— Ах, Рей... Я так долго тебя желал.

— Я знаю... я тоже, — говорит она тихо и грустно.

Хотел бы он сейчас видеть её лицо.

— Зачем ты сбежала? — вопрошает он через Нить.

— Я пугалась тебя — и всего того, что ты сделал. Ты преследовал меня по всей гала...

— Нет, Рей, я... я про то, зачем ты только что сбежала, — перебивает он её, желая поскорей оборвать разговор об огромной пропасти между ними. — Мы могли бы просто зайти ко мне.

— А... да. Я не подумала, я просто не хотела, чтобы меня застали в таком виде. Я... я никогда себя так не вела. Не думала, что зайдёт так далеко. Но потом я оказалась в твоих объятиях и мы стали целоваться... Я просто соскучилась и шла пожелать спокойной ночи.

— Я рад, что ты пришла. Но... как ты? Всё это не... слишком?..

Он вспоминает, как она дрожала вчера у него на груди. Ему не хочется, чтобы она снова была в таком раздрае, особенно вдали от него.

— Нет, то что надо. Я в порядке.

Он с облегчением отмечает, как уверенно она говорит об этом.

— Вернуться не хочешь? — с надеждой спрашивает он.

— Хочу, но сейчас я себе не доверяю.

— Я не буду настаивать, я просто хочу тебя обнять. — Он старается не подпустить мольбы в голос, но, кажется, безуспешно.

— Ты заметил, что толку от этого никакого? Мы как искра и трут — мгновенно возгораем.

Он не может разобрать, рада она этому или нет, но не хочет докапываться.

— Ладно, Рей. Скоро снова увидимся.

— Да, скоро увидимся.

Кайло разочарован, но принимает это с пониманием. Быть может, желать ему спокойной ночи войдёт у неё в обыкновение? Отойдя от двери, он направляется в ванную. Наверняка ему удастся отгородиться так, чтобы она не почувствовала через Нить, что он моется. Быть может, она побалует его разговором?

— Как тренировка? — спрашивает он будничным тоном.

— Было отлично! — охотно отвечает она.

— Пожалуйста, расскажи.

— Мы начали с форм с мечом, и Виток сказала, что поищет информацию о бое на двухклинковых световых мечах. Говорит, что этот тип оружия лучше всего подходит к моему стилю и что, когда я буду создавать собственный меч, мне стоит подумать о таком.

Она рассказывает так увлечённо, что Нить полнится и ему удаётся живо представить себе Рей на тренировке. Когда же он дождётся, когда сможет увидеть, как она расцветёт?

Он слушает её подробный рассказ.

***

Они проговорили не один час. Он развалился в любимом кресле, наслаждаясь приятным чувством, когда её слова возникают у него в голове. Смотрит на время — уже очень поздно. Как ни досадно, он понимает, что ей надо поспать.

— Рей, любимая, если хочешь быть способна на завтрашней тренировке хоть на что-то, тебе пора в постель, — говорит он через Нить.

— Ой! Я и не заметила, как поздно. Потеряла счёт времени. Ты прав, но так не хочется уходить. Мне... мне это нравится. Вот просто так болтать.

— Мне тоже нравится. Очень. — Он улыбается.

— Через Нить почему-то даже проще: не захлёстывают все эти... ну, сам понимаешь.

— Понимаю. Хотя я был бы и не прочь. — Интересно, она почувствует его ухмылку?

— Ну, я тоже. Я лишь хотела сказать, что мне было... приятно.

— Да, — тихо говорит он.

— Почему ты прежде со мной так не разговаривал?

Он тут же ощетинивается. Он же пытался! Как только он ни пытался убедить её поговорить с ним. Но она вечно отказывалась, плевалась и шипела на него. Обзывалась и требовала невозможного. Но ему не хочется нарушать хрупкий мир, которого удалось достигнуть. Он глубоко вздыхает и шлёт ей по Нити:

— Я хотел и правда пытался. И не знал, как вовлечь тебя в разговор. Да и вообще — позволила бы ты?

Она долго молчит.

— Нет, думаю, не позволила бы. Я... вероятно, раньше я была без нужды сурова. Я помню, как ты просил поговорить с тобой, а я всегда отвечала нет. Мне не стоило затыкать тебе рот. Возможно, если б не это...

Он ждёт, пока она закончит мысль. Поняв, что Рей не собирается продолжать, осторожно говорит:

— Ну, былого не вернёшь. Важней то, что мы разговариваем сейчас.

— Да... ты прав. Я рада, что мы беседуем.

— Я тоже.

Снова долгое молчание, и он чувствует, как Рей тянется к нему через Нить. Он тянется в ответ, и, когда их энергии сливаются, кажется, будто они держатся за руки. Они поглаживают друг друга, и это так нежно и так успокаивает.

— Так, ну... значит, увидимся послезавтра, — говорит она с сожалением.

Он быстро приподнимается в кресле в надежде, что всё правильно расслышал.

— Что? Я думал, ты хотела сделать недельный перерыв до нашего следующего ужина.

— Да. Через два дня будет как раз неделя. Я считаю с того дня, как мы натолкнулись друг на друга перед Эшарой. То был первый день.

Он не может сдержать улыбки. Рей явно так жаждет встречи, что меняет собственные правила. Это наполняет его незнакомым чувством: Рей хочет проводить с ним время. Ей не терпится снова с ним увидеться.

Он издаёт смешок.

— Понятно. Ну, я-то уж точно не буду тебе возражать. Значит, до послезавтра.

— Спокойной ночи, Кайло.

Она даёт ему уловить своё настроение через Нить. Она счастлива, а от тёплого чувства к нему у него перехватывает дыхание.

— Спокойной ночи, радость моя.

Добравшись до кровати, он проваливается в сон с чувством умиротворения, которого никогда прежде не испытывал.

***

На следующее утро Кайло расслабленно сидит в кресле у себя в кабинете. Он в невероятно благодушном расположении духа. Их с Рей небольшое свидание перед его покоями и последовавший долгий разговор умерил удушливый страх потерять её.

Завтра. Он встретится с ней завтра. Он уже было собирается вновь просмотреть голозапись с Эшары, как вдруг раздаётся писк комма.

— Сэр, Палек Рен запрашивает сеанс связи с вами с Корусанта.

— Соединяйте, лейтенант.

Отлично. Хочется надеяться, что у Палека добрые вести о матери Рей, Ланн Трен.

Перед его столом возникает голограмма широкоплечей фигуры Палека в шлеме.

— Палек Рен, — приветствует Кайло немногословного рыцаря.

— Верховный лидер.

— Расскажите, что вы нашли. Когда Джашад последний раз выходил на связь, вам не сильно везло.

Палек Рен переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Ну, боюсь признаться, мы всё ещё слабо продвинулись. Поле поисков довольно широко.

— Неужели. Какие-то новые зацепки?

— Есть одна. Ведёт на другой край планеты. Отправляемся туда завтра.

Они уже изъездили Корусант вдоль и поперёк.

— Кредитов, как, хватает?

— Пришлось изрядно потратиться на взятки, — как бы извиняясь, говорит Палек.

Кайло небрежно взмахивает рукой. Это не важно.

— Прикажу перевести вам дополнительно сто тысяч. Не хочу, чтобы дело стопорилось, когда немного кредитов сверху всё ускорят.

— Ясно, сэр, — коротко кивает Палек.

— Удачи, держите меня в курсе.

— Да, сэр.

Изображение Палека колышется и тает. Кайло встаёт и подходит к обзорному окну. Вот уже скоро две недели как Джашад и Палек Рен в отъезде. Он очень надеялся, что к этому времени они уже нашли Ланн Трен.

***

Он у себя в сокровищнице, вынимает одно за другим украшения из шкафчика с подарками и выкладывает на столик. Комнаты Рей ломятся от одежды и аксессуаров, но ювелирные украшения он придержал. Каждое из них он будет дарить ей лично. Кайло выбирает идеальный подарок. Спустя два десятка дней она наконец снова подпускает его к себе, и ему хочется это отметить.

Вот изящная пара подвесных серёг с тёмно-зелёными камнями, украшенных затейливым узором. Они хорошо подчеркнут цвет её глаз, и Кайло откладывает их. Потом задумывается над комплектом простых браслетов. Они должны прийтись ей по вкусу с её склонностью к строгой элегантности. На сложные наряды Рей обычно не тянет.

И тут он видит это. Да, то что надо. Он вынимает украшение и представляет себе её лицо, когда она его увидит. Довольно редкая вещица, он приказал сделать её на заказ специально для Рей. Он кладёт украшение обратно в футляр и убирает остальные в шкафчик.

Кайло возвращается в спальню и кладет скромный футляр на прикроватный столик. Довольный своим выбором, пробегает пальцами по серому бархату. Он надеется, что Рей позволит отдать в починку то первое украшение, которое он подарил. Ему приятно, что она постоянно носит его, но не нравится, что бусы порваны.

Кайло проскальзывает под одеяло. Интересно, пожелает ли она ему сегодня спокойной ночи? И тут он чувствует: Рей легонько гладит Нить — и тут же отвечает тем же. Усик света сворачивается у него внутри, и Кайло вздыхает от удовольствия и облегчения. Ему так её не хватает. Он шлёт в ответ свою неприкаянную энергию, и их лучи переплетаются. Кайло кутается в негу.

— Спокойной ночи, Кайло, — шлёт она через Нить.

— Спокойной ночи, Рей, — отвечает он.

Он так и засыпает, не выпуская её энергию из своей.

***

— Сэр, пришло тревожное сообщение от "Сектор 5", — говорит Хакс, решительно заходя в кабинет Кайло.

Кайло отрывает взгляд от датапада — читал доклад о текущем состоянии флота — и подавляет дрожь при воспоминании о том, как Хакс одёргивал мундир в комнатах Виток. Встреч с Виток Кайло старался избегать: как вести себя с ней теперь, когда он знает то, чего предпочёл бы не знать?

— Продолжайте, — ободряет он Хакса, радуясь передышке от невыносимо скучного доклада.

— В стане Сопротивления со времени атаки не отмечено никакой активности.

— Ну, уверен, им прежде надо пополнить запасы.

Хакс качает головой.

— Нет, сэр. Никакой активности — в прямом смысле. Ни переговоров, ни случаев наблюдения. Ничего.

Кайло откладывает датапад и пристально взирает на генерала.

— Говорите, в буквальном смысле — ни следа? То есть, они не просто залегли на дно?

— Именно. Мы ничего не слышали о них с того самого дня. — Глаза генерала, обычно такого невозмутимого, полны тревоги.

— Когда в последний раз было хоть что-то?

— Сразу после нападения мы перехватили несколько их передач (они всё ещё не расшифрованы), а также несколько сообщений с Иларии. Везде использованы разные коды, так что нам требуется время.

— То есть мы не знаем, что у нас за информация, а знаем только то, что она от Сопротивления. И с тех пор ничего?

— Да, сэр, ничего, совершенно ничего. Они словно просто... исчезли.

Кайло откидывается в кресле, не зная, что и подумать. Затем медленно спрашивает:

— А что шпион?

— Расследование продолжается, но мы не обнаружили ничего серьёзней, чем небольшие нарушения тут и там. Ничего такого, от чего не помогла бы перепромывка.

Кайло морщится под маской. Надо будет подумать над изменениями в программе штурмовиков. Он больше не уверен, что перепромывка — лучший способ бороться с нарушениями. Когда он сказал ФЛ-4359, что тот не будет наказан, если поможет спасать шахтёров, штурмовик принялся без устали работать с ним бок о бок, и Кайло чувствовал идущую от него преданность, какой прежде не ощущал.

— Продолжайте поиски и держите меня в курсе, если произойдут какие-то перемены в ситуации с Сопротивлением.

— Да, сэр, — говорит Хакс и оставляет Кайло наедине с датападом.

Кайло вновь углубляется в доклад о флоте — сухие данные о поставках продовольствия и повышениях по службе, но вскоре ловит себя на том, что вновь и вновь возвращается мыслями к уставу штурмовиков. Это очень странно, что Сопротивление умолкло, но тут он ничего поделать не может. А вот штурмовики... здесь он может кое-что предпринять.

До встречи с Рей ещё несколько часов, и, быть может, это то, что надо, чтобы не выпрыгнуть из кожи вон от предвкушения. Кайло принимается строить планы.


	34. Глава 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический Идиот преуспевает в части дарения подарков и наслаждается драгоценными минутами наедине с любимой. Галактическая Подружка замечает несколько новых отметин у него на руках, и у неё появляются вопросы. Галактический Идиот наконец признаётся, чем не угодила ему Галактическая Она-же-мать.

Дверь открывается, и при виде Рей у Кайло перехватывает дыхание. На ней тёмно-синее платье с открытыми плечами. Глубокий вырез оголяет столько кремово-белой кожи, что у Кайло непроизвольно текут слюнки. Её волосы распущены, локоны свободно ниспадают вдоль спины. Мешочек с каменьями из бус покоится между грудей на чёрной — в тон платью — ленточке. 

— Рей, ты сногсшибательна, — говорит он от всей души.

Рей смущённо улыбается и неуверенным движением поправляет волосы.

— Спасибо, — тихонько отвечает она.

Она сама берёт его за руку. Он уже снял шлем и держит его на сгибе локтя. Рей втягивает его в прихожую, и Кайло оставляет на столике маску и перчатки. Хлопает себя по карману, чтобы убедиться, что подарок на месте. Потом оборачивается к Рей, обнимает её одной рукой за талию, другой за шею, осторожно привлекает к себе и нежно целует. Пусть тело вопиёт и жаждет большего, Кайло хочет вначале пообщаться с ней, поговорить, прежде чем их охватит рождаемый Нитью пожар. Он целует Рей ещё раз и отстраняется. Заглядывает в её очаровательные глаза — доверчивые, широко распахнутые, проводит по щеке костяшками пальцев и выдыхает:

— Я скучал.

— И я. — Она улыбается, и он понимает, что никогда не был так счастлив.

— Я уже заказала ужин. Мы с Кес пробовали всё подряд, так что теперь я чуть больше разбираюсь в том, что мне нравится, а что нет.

— Я рад. Не терпится увидеть, что ты выбрала.

***

Ужин прошёл безупречно. Они просто болтали, как перед тем через Нить. Не спорили, просто делились. Он рассказал всё, что узнал о событиях на Эшаре, а Рей втянула его в дискуссию об истории джедаев. Она явно много чего успела прочитать за это время.

Они приканчивают десерт из густого заварного крема с шоколадом. Сплетённые руки покоятся на столе. Это слегка неловко — он не привык есть левой рукой, но не хочет ничего менять. Он то и дело поглаживает большим пальцем её костяшки, чтобы увериться, что она здесь, что он может к ней прикасаться. Он сел рядом с Рей, чтобы быть ближе, чем позволяет кресло с другой стороны стола.

Уголок её губ испачкан шоколадом. Кайло манит её свободной рукой:

— Иди сюда, любимая.

Она бросает на него удивлённый взгляд, но наклоняется к нему, а он — навстречу и взасос целует уголок её рта.

— Вот так. У тебя тут был шоколад.

На её лице расцветает кокетливая улыбка. Она зачерпывает пальчиком остатки десерта, мажет на его нижнюю губу, потом притягивает его лицо обратно и забирает её целиком в рот. Своим нежным язычком она проводит вдоль его губы, чтобы собрать всё. Он не может сдержать стона. Из взгляды встречаются, в глазах Рей пляшут жаркие искры.

Нет, нельзя, не сейчас. Сначала надо кое-что сделать. Кайло отсаживается обратно в своё кресло, Рей тянется за ним. Он мягко останавливает её, положив руку на плечо.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я хочу тебя обнять, уложить на диван и сделать с тобой нечто неописуемое, но сначала... У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Она кладёт руки на колени и взволнованно моргает.

Кайло протягивает руку и вытаскивает узелок с бусинами из укромного места между её великолепных грудей. Он порядком завидует этому маленькому мешочку.

— Сейчас... Я бы отдал это в починку, но заметил, что ты никогда не расстаёшься с ним. И тогда я подумал, что тебе нравится носить мой подарок... — Он понимает, что это немного дерзко с его стороны, но ему кажется, что он начинает понимать свою милую Рей.

Она опускает глаза и смущённо кивает.

— Тогда, может быть, ты позволишь забрать и починить твои бусы, а вместо них будешь носить вот это?

Он достаёт из кармана коробочку размером с его ладонь, покрытую светло-серым бархатом. Протягивает Рей, и та осторожно берёт её.

Он замечает, что её пальцы дрожат. Отчего она так волнуется? Наверное, не привыкла к подаркам. Рей аккуратно открывает футляр. Кайло не сводит глаз с её лица. Ничего другого и замечать не хочет. Он вполне уверен, что Рей понравится подарок, но всё же ему слегка не по себе.

Она распахивает глаза и ахает. Потом обращает на него взгляд, словно ищет подтверждения, что это действительно ей. Кайло ободряюще улыбается. Рей вытаскивает из коробочки кулон и берёт в руки подвеску. Она светится изнутри собственным светом, камень сверкает всеми цветами радуги. Он в простой оправе, на тонкой серебряной цепочке.

— Как красиво, — выдыхает Рей. — Что это?

— Называется радужный камень, он с Галлиноры. Кое-что переделать — и его можно использовать как кристалл для светового меча, если пожелаешь.

Рей держит украшение и просто смотрит, как колеблется слабое сияние, как танцуют разноцветные блики.

— Можно я заберу бусы в починку? — спрашивает Кайло.

Это выводит её из зачарованного состояния, и она берётся за ленточку другой рукой.

— Я... не уверена, что хочу их чинить.

Кайло удивлённо морщит лоб. 

— Но... для тебя это был тяжёлый вечер... Я думал, тебе не хочется о нём вспоминать.

— Нет, именно поэтому мне всё нравится так, как есть. Напоминает, что части разбитого всё ещё здесь. Знаешь, мне тяжело поверить, что тебе не всё равно, что со мной происходит, что ты...

Кайло почти готов возразить, но тут она слегка прикрывает глаза и тихонько произносит:

— ...любишь меня.

Её пальцы гладят мешочек, и она заглядывает Кайло в глаза.

— Это первый твой подарок. В этих камушках — твои чувства ко мне. Они напоминают о том, что, как бы я ни пыталась разорвать бусы, камни останутся со мной. Ты со мной. — Её голос падает до шёпота.

— Что бы ты ни сделала, я никогда не перестану любить тебя.

Он встаёт, тянет её за собой и заключает в объятия. Он боится, что голос выдаст его, и просто прижимает её к себе покрепче, касается губами её волос. Как только удаётся справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами, он слегка отстраняется и заглядывает ей в лицо.

— Чинить не обязательно, если не хочешь. Носи как тебе нравится.

Новый кулон всё ещё у неё в руке, и Рей чуть отступает назад, поднимает к лицу сверкающий камень и долго смотрит. Потом прикрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает.

— Я буду носить этот. Ты так старался меня порадовать, проявить заботу... — Она берёт его за руку. — Может, если я дам тебе починить бусы.... Ну, наверное, это не плохо — давать тебе заботиться обо мне... иногда.

— Нисколько не плохо. — В груди становится тесно, слишком тесно для прилива беззаветной любви, распирающей его изнутри.

Его любимая вправду старается сблизиться с ним. Он никогда в жизни не переживал такой радости. Он тянет её за руку к себе и крепко целует. И она отвечает с не меньшим жаром.

Ему всё ещё хочется увидеть свой подарок на ней, и он прерывает поцелуй, легонько гладит её по голове и шепчет, почти касаясь её кожи:

— Я люблю тебя.

Они чуть отстраняются друг от друга, чтобы она могла развязать ленточку сзади и снять мешочек с бусинами. В её глазах появляется беспокойство.

— Я позабочусь о них, обещаю. Так же, как я собираюсь заботиться о тебе, — клянётся он.

Рей осторожно кладёт узелок в его ладонь и улыбается. 

— Я знаю, — говорит она, глядя ему в глаза.

Он на секунду задерживает на ней взгляд, потом быстро отходит к столику у двери, кладёт драгоценный мешочек в шлем к перчаткам и возвращается к Рей.

— Теперь позволь помочь тебе с новым кулоном.

— Он правда потрясающий, — говорит она с удовольствием, поднимает драгоценность вверх и смотрит, как переливается свет внутри камня.

— Он меркнет в сравнении с той, кто носит его.

Рей поджимает губки.

— Перестань. Не говори глупости.

— Это не глупости, — говорит он тихо. — Ты самая красивая женщина, что я когда-либо видел. Я не стал бы шутить об этом.

Она хлопает глазами и наклоняет голову набок:

— Ты правда так считаешь?

— Да, — просто отвечает он.

Он смотрит ей в глаза и проводит пальцами по её щеке, потом по волосам.

— Повернись, — говорит он тихонько.

Рей делает, как он сказал.

— Приподними волосы, — выдыхает он ей в ухо.

Её маленькие руки дрожат, удерживая волосы.

Кайло накидывает цепочку вокруг её шеи и смотрит, как камень ложится у самого основания её грудей. Застёгивает цепочку и вспоминает, как в прошлый раз помогал ей надеть украшение, лишённый права прикасаться к ней. Но сейчас это право у него есть, и он собирается прикасаться к Рей так часто, как только может. Он проводит пальцами вдоль её ключицы. О Сила, какая нежная у неё кожа! Потом наклоняется и покрывает поцелуями плечо от шеи до края, поглаживая вверх-вниз её руки.

Рей вздрагивает и начинает дышать чаще, откидывается назад к нему на грудь, и Кайло хочется поймать её губы своими, но сперва он должен кое-что спросить у неё, и он ограничивается одним последним поцелуем в обнаженное плечо.

Он разворачивает её лицом к себе. Радужный камень идеально сочетается с её тёмно-синим платьем.

— Тебе идёт.

— Правда? Не знаю, что я делаю половину своего времени. Я так и не поняла, как носить некоторые платья.

— Но ты стараешься. Хотя мне очень приятно видеть тебя в платьях, я позаботился, чтоб у тебя было много одежды попроще.

Рей улыбается, и краска смущения очаровательно заливает её щёки.

— Я... У меня никогда не было таких красивых вещей. Таких нежных. Я знаю, что они непрактичны, но я всё равно живу как во сне. Так почему бы не одеваться как во сне?

В её тоне слышатся отдалённые нотки чего-то, что тревожит его, но он не хочет портить вечер. Он берёт её за руку и ведёт в гостиную. Усаживает на диван рядом с собой, и вскоре она сворачивается клубочком у него под боком. Кайло обнимает её, и она бездумно играет с тканью его туники. Сегодня он не надевал сюрко, он предпочитает, чтобы между ними было как можно меньше слоёв одежды. Он склоняет голову и зарывается носом в волосы у неё на макушке, а потом целует. Она довольно мычит.

— Я хотел тебя кое о чём спросить, — негромко говорит он ей в волосы.

— М-м?

— Я хочу показать тебе нечто особенное, но это будет не в один из наших дней. Выпадает на середину недели.

Она садится прямо и разворачивается к нему. Её лицо становится серьёзным, и Кайло начинает не на шутку волноваться. Что поменяется на этот раз? Не зашёл ли он слишком далеко?

Рей смотрит в сторону, молчание затягивается. Наконец она глубоко вздыхает и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Я должна извиниться перед тобой.

Он моргает. Такого он совсем не ожидал.

— За что? — медленно спрашивает он.

— За все эти правила. Нечестно, что только я решаю, когда мы увидимся. Сначала мне надо было убедиться, что ты готов уважать мои желания, но... думаю, я зашла слишком далеко. Я не хочу постоянных сделок и договоров. Не хочу, чтоб ты решил, что нужен мне только на определённых условиях. Это было нехорошо с моей стороны. Прости.

— Я... — начинает он и тут осознаёт, что понятия не имеет, что ответить. Неужели всё было так? Да, изначальный договор заключался в том, чтобы он не прикасался к ней в обмен на право ужинать с ней. И да, она решала, когда ему можно видеть её и можно ли вообще. Но он столько раз вёл себя во всех смыслах дурно по отношению к ней... — Я не обижаюсь.

— А, возможно, стоило бы.

— Нет. Я понимаю, что поступал... плохо. И если без этого ты не чувствовала себя рядом со мной в безопасности, то все бессонные ночи стоили того.

Она хмурится, глаза наполняются болью.

— У тебя бессонница?

— Я никогда по-настоящему не высыпался, но... в последнее время стало совсем плохо. 

— Прости. Я тоже плохо спала. — Она вновь устраивается в его объятиях, кладёт голову ему на грудь и обнимает за талию. — В любом случае, больше никаких правил и соглашений. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты по-прежнему давал мне время между встречами, но если я нужна тебе, я здесь. Я больше не буду грозить, что перестану с тобой разговаривать. Мне правда очень стыдно.

Он обнимает её крепче и чувствует лёгкость в груди. Она больше не гонит его. Можно видеться с ней, когда захочется. Он нервно выдыхает, и по телу разливается облегчение. 

— Спасибо, — шепчет он.

Она кивает, по-прежнему прижавшись к его груди, и он проводит рукой по её мягким локонам. Ему нравится трогать её волосы, такие красивые, шелковистые, нравится, как кудряшки обвивают пальцы.

Они сидят в тишине и просто наслаждаются близостью, и вдруг Рей спрашивает:

— А где сейчас Джашад и Палек? Я видела в тренировочном зале Натана и Вайлана, а их — нет. Они мне нравятся.

Кайло замирает при упоминании Вайлана.

— Ты встречалась с Вайланом? — рычит он.

— Не будь таким. Как только я показалась на пороге, он ушёл, словно испугался.

Кайло с облегчением откидывается назад.

— Хорошо. Я велел ему не заговаривать с тобой и не находиться с тобой в одном помещении.

— Создатель, вечно ты всё драматизируешь. Но для разнообразия не буду возражать. Он гадкий. Но ты так и не ответил мне.

Слова застревают в горле — он понимает, что ни разу не спросил её, можно ли продолжать поиски её матери. Он не мог говорить с ней и даже не задумывался об этом как следует. Он сжимается от страха и надеется, что ответ не испортит вечер.

— Они идут по следам твоей матери.

— Что? Я думала, вы её нашли.

— Её не было там, где Кри последний раз её видел. Она покинула общину и переехала на Корусант. Я послал Джашада и Палека Рен найти её. Прости, что не спросил твоего разрешения. Но тогда ты со мной не разговаривала. Я хотел, чтобы ты сама решила, встречаться ли тебе с ней.

— А.

Она замерла у его груди.

— Ты злишься на меня?

Рей молчит. Он чуть разворачивает её к себе, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, и встревожен её бледностью.

— Милая? — окликает он.

Она хлопает глазами и наконец переводит на него взгляд.

— Нет, нет, не злюсь. Я просто поняла: это может означать, что она снова подсела на спайс.

— Да. Жаль.

Рей отворачивается.

— Не важно.

— Ну как же не важно!

Рей лишь пожимает плечами.

— Пожалуйста, не умолкай.

— Что тут сказать? Что я надеялась: она захотела вернуть меня, раз слезла с наркотиков? — Рей встречается с ним глазами, и его пронзает, сколько в них боли. — Что я думала: может, она пыталась найти меня? Думала, у нас с ней что-то может получиться... Что проку во всём этом? Я никто, я мусор и всегда буду мусором.

— Нет! — восклицает он страстно и берёт в ладони её лицо. — Слушай. Ты не мусор. Ты восхитительная, дерзкая, сильная, яростная. Никто не сравнится с тобой. Ты... Создатель, Рей... не твоя вина, что мать тебя бросила. Ты ничем не провинилась, ничем. Слышишь? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, услышь меня.

По её щеке сбегает слеза, её глаза кажутся юными и растерянными. 

— Тогда почему она ушла? — спрашивает она невозможно тихо.

Он гладит её щёки большими пальцами.

— Потому что была слабой и эгоистичной. Всё, что случилось, — не твоя вина и никак не отражает того, чего ты достойна на самом деле. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты понимаешь, какая ты особенная.

— Я... я знаю, что ты считаешь меня особенной.

Он предпочёл бы, чтоб она сама увидела то, что видит он, но, может быть, он требует слишком много. Он решает зайти с другой стороны.

— Ты понимаешь, что я люблю тебя?

— Да, — шепчет она.

— Я никогда прежде никого не любил, не хотел любить. Но ты взорвала мою жизнь, как сверхновая, ослепила меня своим сиянием. Ты особенная, неповторимая. Для меня.

Он гладит её по спине, утешая и успокаивая. Она вцепляется ему в грудь, как часто делает. Потом отстраняется с потемневшими глазами. Кайло не может определить, что они выражают.

— Ты правда меня любишь?

— Да, о Рей, да.

— Скажи мне это.

— Я люблю тебя.

Она вскидывается и страстно целует его, обвив руками шею. Этот поцелуй такой требовательный, словно она пытается высосать из него его любовь. Потом она отрывается от его губ, тяжело дыша.

— Ещё, — требует она.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Да, — шепчет она и набрасывается на его шею, оттянув вниз ворот туники. Она никогда не вела себя так, и, Создатель, ему это нравится. Её острые зубки впиваются в нежную кожу между шеей и плечом, и он стонет от того, как клубится желание внизу живота.

Она подталкивает его лечь на диван, задирает платье и садится на него верхом. Его затвердевший член натягивает брюки и утыкается ей между ног. Она такая жаркая, и Кайло умирает от желания узнать, каково будет чувствовать её вокруг себя.

— Скажи, — умоляет она и нарочно двигает бёдрами, трётся о его член так, что Кайло закатывает глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает он и толкается ей навстречу.

— Я люблю тебя. — Он хватает её бёдра своими большими руками.

— Я люблю тебя. — Он вжимает её в себя с каждым отчаянным толчком.

В её глазах голодный блеск, и у него перехватывает дыхание, когда она спускает платье до талии и предстаёт восхитительно открытой его взору. Её соски призывно розовеют; он садится и притягивает её к себе. Берёт в рот одну твёрдую бусинку, а другую перекатывает между пальцами. Она продолжает тереться о него, и он теряет рассудок от того, как неизъяснимо приятно чувствовать её.

Когда он присасывается к её груди, Рей вскрикивает и прижимается к его члену. Звёзды, она прекрасна. В голове туман желания. Он никогда не испытывал такого прежде — всех этих прикосновений, ласк, поцелуев. Всё только для Рей. Только с Рей. Ему нравится держать во рту её сосок, нравится, как он набухает. Так приятно слушать её стоны, когда он впивается в её плоть. Он принимается за другой сосок, решительно настроившись уделить её грудям равное внимание, и тут она тянет за его тунику и ворчит от досады.

— Снимай! — приказывает она.

Он отрывается от своего приятного занятия, быстро стягивает тунику и бросает на пол. Потом Рей снова вжимает его в диван, жарко целует и трётся грудью о его грудь. Это ошеломляющее чувство — ощущать её обнажённую кожу всем торсом, и всё его тело содрогается.

Внезапно он чувствует потребность сбавить темп. Это нужно пережить во всей полноте, впустить в себя, дать чувству поглотить себя. Кожа гудит от удовольствия там, где они соприкасаются, каждая клеточка дышит уютом. Идеальный союз утешения и сладострастия. Воплощение самой его любви к ней. Он чувствует, как сливается с ней. Он обнимает её, прижимает к себе как можно крепче и целует всё нежнее.

— Что? — шепчет она ему в ухо. 

— Просто нравится вот так валяться с тобой в обнимку. Ещё немного.

Она приподнимается и заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Всё в порядке?

Буйство страсти стихает. Кайло отвечает не сразу — нет, не в порядке... Он слишком переполнен любовью к ней, переполнен ощущениями. Глаза щиплет, и он ужасно смущён.

— Я просто так сильно люблю тебя, Рей, — на её имени голос пресекается.

Она приглаживает его волосы:

— И что-то ещё.

Он не в силах говорить, поэтому просто трясёт головой. Приходится сморгнуть слёзы. Создатель, да что с ним такое? Поток чувств слабеет, и он прерывисто вздыхает. Её ореховые глаза полны тревоги за него и тепла, и Кайло успокаивается и расслабляется.

— Я сам не свой. Когда я касаюсь тебя... никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного.... — Он не знает, как описать словами ощущение, которое возникает, когда она прижимается к нему, кожа к коже.

— Я понимаю. Не надо объяснять. Я всё понимаю.

Он нежно улыбается ей. Рей единственная, кто может понять всё, что у него внутри. Он убирает руку с её спины и ведёт пальцами по её щеке, а она ловит его руку, переворачивает и целует запястье, затем прокладывает дорожку вверх, по чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне предплечья. Вдруг останавливается и смотрит на него.

— Кайло, что это? — Её голос дрожит.

— Что видишь, — говорит он без выражения.

Она смотрит на него, словно пытается расшифровать сложный код. Потом садится. О, как больно больше не чувствовать её прикосновения. Она снова надевает платье, затем ложится рядом с ним. Его руки сами смыкаются вокруг неё и крепко обнимают.

— Ты сказал, что постараешься бросить. — Её глаза полны боли.

— И я старался. Я сделал это всего раз, — оправдывается он.

Она проводит пальцами вдоль затянувшихся ран. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

Он тяжело вздыхает и отводит глаза:

— Я уже говорил. Это помогает.

— Чему помогает, из-за чего ты так делаешь?

Кайло вспоминает: это из-за того, что он узнал, как она приходила к Вайлану; вспоминает всё, что наделал, когда безумие одержало верх. Это скользкая почва. Он не может рассказать Рей, что сделал с Кес, но и не хочет врать. Он надеется, что эти недомолвки и нарушенное обещание станут последними. Последним разом, когда он не был полностью искренним с Рей. Он вспоминает, как Хан Соло всегда состряпывал какие-то истории, по капле подтачивая доверие Леи Органы. Он не поступит так с Рей.

— Мне было трудно держаться в стороне от тебя, — признаёт он.

Лицо любимой искажает мука, и это отдаётся болью в его сердце.

— Это из-за меня? Я довела тебя до такого?

— Нет, я... я не это имел в виду. Я сам виноват, я вышел из себя.

— Но... когда мы вместе, ты не... ты производишь впечатление человека, который вполне способен держать себя в рамках.

Он убирает руку со спины и кладёт ладонь на щёку Рей. 

— С тобой... мне легче. С тобой я чувствую себя исцелённым.

— А когда меня нет рядом, что ты чувствуешь?

— Как будто меня разрывает на части. Ты нужна мне. Всегда. Ты нужна мне.

— Ох, Кайло... — Теперь её ладонь касается его лица.

Он отворачивается, ему внезапно делается стыдно за свою слабость.

— Когда ты начал резать себя? — спрашивает она и принимается гладить его по волосам.

Кайло не хочется об этом говорить, он упрямо молчит и смотрит в потолок, стараясь не замечать, как приятно, когда она утешает его.

— Пожалуйста, я хочу понять. Я беспокоюсь о тебе... больше, чем о ком-либо когда бы то ни было. Мне невыносимо, что тебе больно, что ты сам причиняешь себе боль. Пожалуйста, поделись со мной. — Она заглядывает ему в лицо с мольбой в глазах. О эти проклятые глаза...

Он собирается с духом, прежде чем погрузиться в прошлое, и наконец произносит:

— В Академии. Мне было одиннадцать.

Рей широко распахивает глаза, но больше ничем не показывает своего удивления.

— С чего всё началось?

— Я был зол... и расстроен. Я не хотел в скайуокеровскую маленькую школу. Но... после одного происшествия ма... Лея Органа решила, что отправить меня туда необходимо. Что у неё нет выбора. И, разумеется, Хану Соло не терпелось распрощаться со мной.

— Какого происшествия? — спрашивает Рей и поворачивает голову, так, что ему становится не видно выражения её лица.

Тело сковывает напряжение.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — отвечает он сухо.

Рей кладёт руку ему на сердце, и ощущение её ладони на обнажённой коже помогает обрести опору. Кайло делает несколько вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Она вскидывает голову и гладит пальцами его грудь.

— Ты говорил, что хочешь, чтобы мы делились друг с другом. Что хочешь узнать меня. А я хочу узнать тебя. Это оно и есть. Делиться тем, что тяжело и больно. Пожалуйста, расскажи.

И Кайло понимает, что расскажет. Когда-нибудь он расскажет ей всё, что она пожелает знать. Он прикрывает глаза и начинает.

— Я был с ма... — Он обрывает себя и сердито фыркает. — Я был с _сенатором Органой_ , а другой сенатор пристал к ней, пытался её поцеловать. Она вырывалась, пыталась оттолкнуть его...

Это ничтожество сказало, что если она раздвинула ноги перед заурядным воришкой, то кронпринц чего-то там её более чем устроит. Тогда Кайло слабо понимал, что это значит, он только понял, что это должно было задеть _её_. Он помнит, как внутри клубилась тьма — его гнев, его ненависть. Он потянулся к Силе с мыслью, что должен остановить этого человека. И сжал. Каким удовольствием было слушать задушенные звуки из горла того, кто причинил боль _этой женщине_. Надо было позволить ему... нет, он и сейчас не желает такого. Он ничего не стал бы менять, даже если б знал, во что это ему обойдётся.

— Я остановил его Силой, и оказалось, что так нельзя. На следующий же день меня отослали к дя... Скайуокеру.

Рей вздыхает и говорит: 

— Лея мне рассказывала.

— Не сомневаюсь, — саркастически отзывается он.

— Пожалуйста, не надо так. Нам нужна возможность говорить об этом, о твоей семье, обо всём. Если ты будешь ощетиниваться вот так каждый раз, ничего не получится. Лея много значит для меня. Она первый человек, который подарил мне дом.

— Я бы подарил тебе дом, — говорит он с нежностью.

— Я знаю. Но мы сейчас не об этом. Пожалуйста... будь учтивым в отношении своей матери.

— Она мне не...

— Нет, мать! Привыкни к тому, что я её так называю. Почти год я слушала истории про её сына, Бена. Пожалуйста. Мы ничего не добьёмся, если ты будешь срываться каждый раз, когда речь заходит о ней.

Пальцы слишком сильно стискивают её бедро, и Кайло заставляет себя расслабиться. А то останутся синяки. Он делает глубокий вдох. 

— Ладно. Что она сказала об этом?

Рей приподнимается и склоняется над ним, заглядывая в глаза.

— Она сказала, что, если б она не отослала тебя в Академию Люка, тебе бы предъявили обвинение в нападении. Тот сенатор собирался засадить тебя в тюрьму до восемнадцати лет. Чтобы избежать этого, она согласилась сама голосовать против нового законопроекта и уговорить остальных, а также отослать тебя. Он даже поставил условие, чтобы она не писала, не звонила и не навещала тебя первый год, чтобы ты "как следует выучил урок".

Кайо в ярости хлопает глазами. Почему _она_ ему не сказала? Он думал, _она_ просто бросила его. Если б только он знал. Нет, нельзя об этом думать. Невозможно.

Рей заправляет прядь волос ему за ухо. 

— Она не рассказывала тебе, потому что не хотела, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым. Надо думать, она долго трудилась над этим законопроектом, и ты помогал в её кампании. Она не хотела, чтоб ты знал, что она саботировала его затем, чтоб ты остался на свободе.

Закон о правах разумных. Он делал в школе доклад, ходил с ней на митинги. Одна из множества причин, по которым он так зол на неё. Она допустила провал законопроекта и больше не пыталась провести его снова. А теперь он узнал, что она сделала это, чтобы защитить его.

— Но... Она не предупредила, что не будет разговаривать со мной целый год. Мы были так близки, а потом вдруг — всё. Я думал, она ненавидит меня за то, что я сделал. 

Он вспоминает, как ждал писем от неё. Всем остальным детям звонили родители, даже присылали посылки. А ему — ничего. Когда она наконец связалась с ним, он привык к её молчанию и был слишком зол, чтобы писать в ответ. И только после того, как она навестила его, он начал с обидой отвечать на её сообщения.

— Нет... нет, Кайло. Она всегда любила тебя. Тот сенатор хотел помучить её. Он также потребовал, чтобы она не предупреждала тебя. Она собиралась тайком что-нибудь передать тебе, как-то объяснить, но потом посоветовалась с Люком. А тот считал, что перерыв пойдёт тебе на пользу. Его беспокоило, что ты слишком зависим от неё.

— Зависим? Вряд ли. Она была слишком занята, чтобы я мог от неё зависеть.

— Но.... до Академии ты не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме неё?

Его челюсти яростно сжимаются. Он не любит говорить об этом. Хочется оттолкнуть Рей, прекратить этот разговор. Но она утыкается носом ему в щёку и проводит пальцами по волосам, и его затопляет чувственное блаженство. Он находит её губы и целует, желая выбросить из головы всё, что она рассказала. Он целует её, целует снова и снова, пока не остаётся ничего, кроме Рей.

Потом она слегка отстраняется. Нет! Он не хочет туда, даже вместе с Рей. Но она крепко его обнимает, и ему не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как зарыться лицом в её волосы.

— Я знаю, тебе это трудно.

Он трётся о её шею, продолжая прятать лицо, и говорит:

— Да, я не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме неё. Но это не важно. Не важно. У неё никогда не было времени на меня, ни у кого из них. Со мной дружили только психопаты, которые добивались моего внимания из-за положения моих родителей. Но, уверяю тебя, она не проводила со мной столько времени, чтобы у меня успела развиться зависимость, — говорит он с горечью.

— Ради всего святого, твоя мать понимает, что ошибалась. Понимает, что пренебрегала тобой. Она рассказывала, как дала себе обещание восполнить это потом. Но потом так и не наступило. И могу сказать тебе: когда она говорила о тебе, её глаза были полны сожаления.

Он не хочет знать всего этого. Всю его жизнь определило то, что его родители не хотели иметь с ним ничего общего. Становится невыносимо, он начинает задыхаться, сердце колотится всё быстрее.

— Ладно, ладно. Не будем больше об этом.

Она кладёт голову ему на грудь, он прижимает её к себе. Они долго лежат неподвижно. Рей тёплая и уютная, и Кайло начинает чувствовать себя уверенней.

Рей сдвигается и смотрит на него.

— Значит, ты впервые... порезал себя, когда тебе было одиннадцать...

Кайло вздыхает. Он надеялся, что они закончили, но он же так и не объяснил ей.

— Да.

— Что тогда произошло?

— Я... Это было до того, как я познакомился с Орином.

— Орином?

— Демианом... Когда мы были маленькими, его звали Орин.

— А тебя — Бен.

— Да.

— И?

— Все остальные либо ждали, что я вот-вот проявлю чудеса владения Силой, либо думали, что я здесь только потому, что я племянник Скайуокера. Я не мог быть собой. Я никогда не хотел быть джедаем.

— А кем ты хотел быть?

— Я... Я хотел быть сенатором. Как... как моя мать.

— Ох, Кайло. — Её глаза наполняет печаль, и почему-то это злит его.

— Не надо меня жалеть! — выпаливает он.

— Ш-ш, нет, я не жалею. — Рей смотрит ему в глаза; его гнев уходит так же легко, как вспыхнул, и Кайло кивает. — Пожалуйста, продолжай.

— Это был четвёртый раз, когда в день доставки почты мне ничего не пришло от... родителей. Я был в Академии уже два месяца. Вайлан заметил это и повёл себя беспощадно. Он убедил меня, что родители гнушаются меня. Возможно, он всегда знал, знал, что я... как ты сказала? Подлый? Мерзкий?

Рей ахает, и не успевает он сообразить, что происходит, как её глаза впиваются в него.

— Нет, нет, я не должна была так говорить. Это было неправильно. В тебе столько всего, что я не могла даже вообразить. То, как ты прикасаешься ко мне, смотришь на меня. Как ты стараешься... Ты не подлый. Не мерзкий. — Она снова гладит его волосы.

Кайло пожимает плечами:

— Но я точно совершал подлые, мерзкие поступки. — Он ведёт пальцами вдоль её спины. — Я никогда не чувствовал себя уютно в своей шкуре, и мне было так больно. Однажды во время ужина я припрятал нож в рукаве и потом, когда был один... я придал боли форму.

Он вспоминает, как прятался в тот вечер в одной из комнат для медитации. Как долго смотрел на нож, а потом поднёс его к коже. Он ненавидел эту гладкую, без изъянов поверхность. В нём самом не было ничего настолько чистого и невинного, как эта полоса светлой кожи. Он хотел запятнать её, заклеймить, сделать такой же уродливой, как его душа. Уже тогда он знал, что в нём что-то неправильно. Все это чувствовали и держались от него подальше.

Он вонзил нож в руку и взрезал кожу. Полилась кровь, и боль показалась освобождением. Пока кровь сочилась из ран, было такое чувство, словно из него вытекает отрава. Агония внутри стихла.

— Контроль. Всё дело в контроле.

— Может быть. Я никогда особенно об этом не задумывался. 

А теперь, когда стал задумываться, он уверен, что тут скрыто намного больше, но он пока не готов поделиться этим.

— Все, кто был вокруг тебя, так часто причиняли тебе боль... но, по крайней мере, здесь ты решал сам, — говорит она и кивает своим мыслям.

Возможно это одна из причин, почему он так делает. Он просто знает, что это работает. Когда сломать что-то не помогало, кинжал помогал всегда. До того, как появилась Рей. От мучений, которые может доставить она, у него никакой защиты нет.

Рей прижимается к нему и нежно целует. Это лёгкий поцелуй, но долгий. Ласковый. Исцеляющий. Потом она прерывается и прижимается щекой к его щеке. Кайло крепче сжимает объятия, ему необходимо, чтоб она была поближе. Он чувствует шёлк её платья и тепло её тела. Создатель, как же она ему нужна.

Тут Рей приподнимает голову и ловит его взгляд. Словно хочет что-то сказать.

— Что, Рей?

Секунду она смотрит в пол, потом вновь поднимает глаза. В них тепло и щедрость, хочется провалиться в них и никогда не выныривать обратно.

Рей берёт его лицо в ладони.

— Если... если б не было Нити... думаю, я бы любила тебя.

В Кайло борются два противоположных чувства. Он хочет услышать, что она любит его, но она всё объясняет Нитью. И он молчит. Он готов пожелать, чтобы не было никакой Нити. Рей прячется за нею, использует как повод отрицать то, что — он знает — существует между ними. Кайло отводит взгляд, лицо делается пустым.

Её глаза тревожно распахиваются.

— Пожалуйста, я не хотела задеть тебя. Я... прости меня. Я просто имела в виду... я хотела сказать, как ты мне дорог, как много значишь для меня... Я не знаю, как ещё описать, что я к тебе чувствую. Но Нить... она всё запутывает.

— Тогда забудь об этом, Рей. Просто люби меня. Прошу тебя, люби меня.

Сила, как жалко он выглядит, но ему уже не важно.

Её глаза изучают его лицо, она схватывает поцелуй с его губ.

— Останься сегодня на ночь, — выдыхает она ему в рот.

Она правда просит его остаться? Он мечтал об этом, может быть даже больше, чем о соединении тел. Провести в обнимку всю ночь напролёт, с её разрешения, — что может быть прекрасней. Он отбрасывает замешательство от её недопризнания. Всё, чего он хочет, — обнимать её всю оставшуюся жизнь. Каждую ночь утопать в её энергии.

— Да, любимая, да.


	35. Глава 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактический Идиот и Галактическая Подружка проводят ночь в объятиях друг друга. Затем Галактическая Она-же-мать преподносит Галактическому Идиоту сюрприз, от которого он слова вымолвить не может. Но это ничего, потому что пал третий бастион!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пожалуйста, обратите внимание: в этой главе есть упоминание изнасилования. Никто ему не подвергается, никто ему не подвергался, но оно обсуждается в теории

Рей берёт его за руку и влечёт за собой в спальню. Ему не верится, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Он уже имел счастье дремать с ней в обнимку на диванчике в её гостиной, но сейчас всё иначе. Она приглашает его в свою постель.

Рей усаживает его на кровать, а сама подходит к стенному шкафу и достаёт оттуда батистовую ночную рубашку. И вдруг замирает. Кайло охватывает дурное предчувствие. Она что, передумала?

Повернувшись к нему, Рей долго созерцает свои носки, а потом, наконец вскинув голову, говорит:

— Я не подумала о пижаме для тебя. Может, сходишь, возьмёшь что-нибудь из своего?

— Нет, так сойдёт. — Он с радостью ляжет спать в штанах, а то вдруг волшебство рассеется, стоит ему ненадолго выйти.

— А, ладно... хорошо.

Избегая смотреть ему в глаза, она проскальзывает в ванную с ночной рубашкой в руке.

Он сидит, постукивая пятками об пол, и понять не может, откуда тревога. Он так этого желал, а теперь боится сделать шаг. Если после этого она снова от него отдалится...

Нет, он справится, соберёт себя в кучу, как всегда. К тому же она сказала, что больше не будет отгораживаться, а поводов не доверять ей она не давала. Он надеется, что всё делает правильно.

Кайло слышит шелест открывающейся двери ванной и резко разворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Рей. Та стоит в дверном проёме в ночной рубашке до пят. Тончайший хлопок чуть колеблется на ней, придавая Рей облик неземного создания. Она расчесала волосы и уже не выглядит растрёпанной. Напротив — нетронутой и чистой. Кайло наполняет чувство собственника. Она — его, она всегда будет только его. Рей стоит и смотрит в пол. Кайло подходит к ней и двумя пальцами приподнимает её голову за подбородок, чтобы она взглянула на него.

— Не надо волноваться.

— Я... я и не волнуюсь, — упрямо отвечает она.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, я уйду. Я не хочу тебя торопить.

Он с трудом выдавливает из себя эти слова. Он знает: их нужно сказать, но боится, что она и правда попросит его уйти.

Рей закатывает глаза и перехватывает его руку у своего лица.

— Я же сама предложила. — Её уверенность тает на глазах, выражение лица становится настороженным. — Я знаю, мы уже спали рядом, но...

— Сейчас всё по-другому. Я знаю. Я чувствую то же самое.

Он проводит рукой по её волосам. У неё на лице появляется чуть заметная усмешка, глаза лукаво сощуриваются.

— Ты так уже говорил.

— Что-что?

— На "Старкиллере". Ты так уже говорил. Я тогда ещё не поняла, что ты имеешь в виду.

— Ах, да. Это. — Он вспоминает, каким самоуверенным был тогда, как твёрдо знал, кому из них отведено какое место. И как она всё перевернула, как перехватила бразды, а его превратила в волочащегося следом просителя. — Я имел в виду... Мне кажется, Нить вилась уже тогда. Я чувствовал, что меня тянет к тебе, что между нами связь. Я... я надеялся, что ты чувствуешь то же самое, — печально говорит он.

— Я и чувствовала, — тихо говорит она, и ещё одна частичка пазла — их истории — встаёт на место. С того мига, как они впервые увидели друг друга, ни один из них не мог бы ничего изменить. Они — магниты, звёзды-близнецы, притянутые гравитацией друг друга. Она изо всех сил пыталась отрицать это, но он был прав: они с самого начала были предназначены друг другу. И вот наконец Рей признаёт это. Она проводит большим пальцем по его ладони; как дорого ему это её желание постоянно касаться его.

Но он искренне сказал ей, что не будет торопить.

— Хочешь — я уйду.

Рей стискивает пальцами его ладонь.

— Нет! — восклицает она. — Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

— Значит, останусь.

Кайло притягивает её руку к губам и легонько целует тыльную сторону её ладони, не отрывая от Рей глаз.

— Могу я воспользоваться твоей ванной? — спрашивает он.

Ему нужна минутка наедине с собой; он и сам не знает зачем.

— Конечно.

Он вытягивает шею, целует Рей в лоб и проскальзывает мимо.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Кайло смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале. На голове чёрт знает что. Он улыбается. Ей, похоже, ужасно нравится запускать пальцы в его волосы. Пусть не перестаёт. Оставленный ею шрам резко выделяется на бледном лице. Кайло уже перестал его замечать, но сейчас пытается взглянуть на себя её глазами. Выражение его лица меняется, уголки губ ползут вниз: он замечает все безобразные отметины на своём теле. Рей уже дважды видела его без рубашки и ничего не сказала, но вдруг ей всё это не нравится?

Он переводит взгляд на руки и замечает десятки тонких полосок, уродующих кожу. Вот уже двадцать лет, как он прибегает к ножу, так чего ж удивляться тому, сколько их. Он никогда не обращал внимания на рубцы — их никогда не лечили, если только он не заходил слишком далеко. Летопись прошлого на коже взывает к нему. Вот самые первые следы, уж побледнели со временем, поверх них — более свежие, резкие отметины.

У каждой полоски — своя причина, и у него возникает нездоровое искушение припомнить каждый миг отчаяния, каждую мучительную ночь. Он проводит пальцами по предплечью и замечает странный участок безупречно чистой кожи, где была рана, которую залечила Рей. И мысль о Рей гонит прошлое прочь: он вспоминает, как она примчалась к нему.

Что бы Рей ни говорила, как бы ни называла и ни объясняла свои чувства, он знает, что он ей небезразличен — и, возможно, очень глубоко небезразличен. Он прикрывает глаза и вспоминает, как молил её полюбить его. Каким же жалким он становится рядом с ней. Он встряхивается. Рей ждёт.

Он склоняется над раковиной, ополаскивает лицо водой и быстро вытирается. Бросает последний взгляд на себя: длинное лицо, тёмные глаза — и выходит к Рей.

Она уже в постели. Накрылась одеялом ниже пояса, сплела пальцы рук. Он садится на кровать лицом к ней и берёт её ладони в свои.

— Для волнения повода нет. Я обещаю.

— Я знаю. Я правда знаю. — Она проводит пальцами по его щеке, и он крепче вжимается в её ладонь. — Просто... когда мы вместе уснули той ночью, это вышло случайно. Я... я никогда сознательно не проводила ночь бок о бок с другим человеком.

— Я тоже. Но мне этого хочется. Хочу обнимать тебя всю ночь.

В её глазах проблёскивает надежда, и это вновь напоминает ему, как мало любви она знала. Он позаботится о том, чтобы Рей чувствовала — всеми фибрами своей души, — как бесконечно любима. Он наполнит её жизнь своим преданным служением так, что она и не вспомнит о Джакку.

Она забирает свою ладонь из его руки и чуть отталкивает, чтобы тот встал. Кайло повинуется, и Рей откидывает покрывала, приглашая его присоединиться к ней. Он делает глубокий вдох и залезает под одеяло, а Рей чуть сдвигается и ложится на бок.

Он смотрит на неё. Между ними расстояние в две ладони. Она строит милую мордашку и притягивает его к себе ближе, так что он чуть ли не касается её. Он смотрит ей в глаза, в них — открытость и доверие. Она кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, пробегает пальцами по руке вверх и вниз.

— Я рада, что ты со мной. Я... думала о таком... раньше. В ту ночь, когда пришла к тебе через Нить. Всю ночь я воображала, что ты обнимаешь меня.

— Я засыпаю с мечтой об этом вот уже почти год, — признаётся он.

После минутного колебания Кайло обвивает Рей своей рукой и, притянув, окунается в её свет. Он нежно её целует, стараясь поцелуем рассказать о своём обожании — не страсти. Слишком легко им сейчас забыться и зайти слишком далеко. 

В каком-то смысле такие объятия глубже любой близости. Две потерянные души, слишком привыкшие к одинокому существованию, доверяют друг другу оберегать свой сон. Осознание величия того, что она позвала его, обрушивается на Кайло, и он, прервав поцелуй, прислоняется к её лбу своим.

— Ты значишь... ты значишь для меня больше, чем возможно выразить. Ты знаешь это? Ты это понимаешь? — пылко спрашивает он, взяв её лицо в ладони.

— Я... я начинаю понимать.

— Хорошо... хорошо.

Они ещё долго лежат так: её лицо в его ладонях, их лбы соприкасаются. Она открывает Нить и позволяет их энергиям соединиться и омыть их. Он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не окунуться в её сознание и выяснить, что она на самом деле к нему испытывает, но решает не давить. Последнее время она охотней открывается течению Нити. Как ему кажется, это оттого, что он не злоупотреблял её доверием.

Он откидывается на спину, она устраивается рядом, положив голову ему на грудь. Он крепко прижимает её к себе, и они оба вздыхают, чувствуя, как вьётся вокруг них Нить.

Он Силой выключает в спальне свет. Она перекидывает свою ногу через его. Он целует её в макушку и шепчет:

— Люблю тебя. Спокойной ночи.

Она чуть сжимает пальцы у него на груди, и он чувствует её дыхание на коже:

— Спокойной ночи.

***

Кайло медленно ворочается и не сразу вспоминает, что он в постели Рей. Непроизвольно сжимает руки и улыбается ленивой улыбкой. За всю ночь они так и не шелохнулись. Она так и лежит у него на груди, её легкое дыхание щекочет кожу. Рей спит, и он рассеянно гладит её волосы.

Он смотрит в потолок и никак не может поверить, что получил такой подарок. О большем, нежели уснуть, держа её в своих объятиях, он и не мечтал. Проснуться с ней рядом. Ему так хочется, так нужно, так требуется, чтобы такой была вся его жизнь. Он уже прикинул, как объединить их покои. Рано о таком думать, конечно, но кажется, что этот шаг приятно близко.

Час, похоже, ранний, и Кайло вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть время. Как он и думал, Рей пока будить не стоит. Он откидывается назад, расслабленно радуясь близости с ней, и засыпает. Что может быть лучше.

***

Она чуть шевелится — он пробуждается от поверхностного сна и открывает глаза ровно в тот миг, когда она отрывает голову от его груди. Они смотрят друг на друга.

— Привет, — говорит он.

— Привет.

— Как спалось? — спрашивает он и проводит пальцами по её щеке.

— Давно так хорошо не спала.

В её глазах появляется отсутствующее выражение, словно ей что-то припомнилось, и он вспоминает, что увидел в её разуме в тот судьбоносный день. Ему всё ещё до жути стыдно за похищенные на "Старкиллере" воспоминания. Всё бы отдал, лишь бы вернуться на Такодану. Он погасил бы свой меч, отвёл все заряды, а потом, когда её бластер опустел бы, снял маску и просто заговорил с ней. Может быть, просто взял бы её за руку и побежал. Откуда-то в нём есть уверенность, что Нить возникла бы в любом случае. Но что толку грезить о том, что могло бы быть. Он только может загладить вину за всю боль, что причинил ей. Она смотрит на него выжидающе, и до него доходит, что надо бы что-то сказать.

— А я даже не знал, что сон может быть так сладок. Может, возьмём за обыкновение? — лёгким тоном произносит он.

Он изо всех сил старается не подать виду, как ему хочется, чтобы она сказала, что эта ночь хоть отчасти была так же важна для неё, как и для него.

На лице Рей расцветает широкая улыбка, и она отвечает:

— Возможно.

Затем она откатывается от него и, взяв стакан воды со столика у кровати, делает глоток. Без слов протягивает стакан Кайло, тот берёт и отпивает крупными глотками. А затем перегибается через неё, чтобы поставить стакан на место.

Не успевает он лечь обратно, а она уже ластится к нему. Кайло улыбается. Наверное, за то время, что они провели вместе, он улыбался чаще, чем за всю свою взрослую жизнь. Прошёл почти месяц с тех пор, как он нашёл её, и ему даже смешно вспоминать, как он рассчитывал оказаться в постели Рей уже через день-другой. Теперь, когда он лучше понимает, что Рей за человек, он видит, что понятия не имел, как непросто будет завоевать её сердце. Он благодарен за то, что она даёт ему возможность постараться.

Он хочет спросить, что она имела в виду вчера вечером, когда сказала, что вроде бы любит его. Но удерживается, вспомнив её вчерашнее замечание о Нити. Он отводит её волосы со лба и крепко прижимает Рей к себе. Опускает взгляд и вдруг испытывает сильное желание поцеловать её. Он перекатывается так, что Рей оказывается на спине, он сбоку от неё, а его лицо — над её лицом. Рей издаёт удивлённый возглас — Кайло гасит его ртом и целует её. Это медленный поцелуй, как раз для праздных утренних часов. Затем Кайло втягивает её нижнюю губу в рот, нежно посасывает, а потом проскальзывает языком ей в рот. Она довольно вздыхает, а он продолжает неспешно изучать её.

***

В офисе холодно и пусто. Он с трудом заставил себя вылезти из её постели. Провести ночь, держа её в объятиях, — сильнее впечатлений у него ещё не было. Никогда прежде он так долго и так сладко не спал; её аромат всё ещё наполняет его ноздри. Он специально не стал принимать душ, чтобы она продолжала окутывать его.

***

Прошло два дня, и он уже не знает что и думать. Каждый вечер Рей желает ему спокойной ночи. Последний раз она показалась ему какой-то грустной, но так и не позвала его снова к себе. А он не может разобраться: звать ему её на ужин или повременить. Она хотела перерывов между встречами, но не уточнила, насколько долгих. Ему бы просто понять, чего она от него ждёт!

С тех пор как он покинул её покои тем утром, он постоянно ведёт бой с воспоминаниями. Разум будто пытается переварить то, что Рей рассказала ему о _той женщине_. Он не хочет об этом думать, но будто не может остановиться. В голову лезут сомнения, а он не любит в себе сомневаться. Приходится оглядываться назад — он это ненавидит. Разумеется, даже если всё, что Рей рассказала, — правда, главное прегрешение Леи Органы никуда не денется: она скрывала от него дедушку.

Кайло старается сосредоточиться на ненависти, но она уплывает куда-то вбок. Уж лучше б он не знал, что Лея Органа пыталась его защитить. Это всё портит.

Дверь кабинета распахивается, входит Хакс.

— Верховный лидер.

— Ну что такое, — шипит Кайло.

Генерал смаргивает, но продолжает:

— Мы на орбите Эшары вот уже несколько дней. Расследование застопорилось, и, полагаю, пора двигаться дальше. Приближается совещание командования.

— Я не хочу улетать, пока мы не найдём Шар Фейн. Из-за них Рей чуть не погибла.

— Я всё понимаю, но дело ведут лучшие специалисты. Как только им что-нибудь станет известно, мы вернёмся, чтобы лично проследить за... наказанием, — жёстко говорит Хакс.

Кайло буравит его взглядом. Он не хочет улетать, пока не удостоверится, что та мразь, из-за которой Рей потеряла сознание, получит по заслугам. Но он не может не признать, что от него самого будет больше пользы где-нибудь ещё. Создатель, как же он иногда ненавидит быть Верховным лидером.

Есть и другой повод переключить своё внимание. Место, которое он наметил для дня рождения Рей, расположено ближе к нынешним позициям флота. Да, Хакс рассвирепеет, когда Кайло скажет ему, что собирается удалиться с "Добивающего" на два дня. Но какую бы плешь тот ему проел, если б для полёта от Эшары потребовалось взять не два дня, а все четыре.

— Договорились. Возвращайте нас к флоту.

Хакс округляет глаза.

— Серьёзно?

— Да, серьёзно. Вы разве не этого хотели? — раздражённо уточняет Кайло.

— Да, сэр! Через час уже будем в пути.

От такого генеральского рвения аж тошно.

— Превосходно, — без выражения произносит Кайло.

И он уже готов заорать, видя, что Хакс так и не уходит.

— Кое-что ещё.

— Ну как иначе.

— "Сектор 5" сумели взломать шифр одного из перехваченных сообщений с Иларии. Думаю, оно может... заинтересовать вас.

— Перешлите, — говорит он со скукой и унынием.

— Полагаю, оно достаточно важное.

— Тогда я, несомненно, отнесусь к нему со всем вниманием, — рявкает Кайло.

— Как скажете, Верховный лидер.

***

Сообщение висит у него в ящике ещё несколько часов, пока Кайло пребывает в грустной задумчивости. Наконец он открывает его: все равно заняться больше нечем. И у него перехватывает дыхание при виде _той женщины_.

Она вся в грязи, длинные пряди волос выбились из замысловатой причёски. Голова опущена, лицо скрыто в тени. Затем Лея Органа поднимает голову. Кайло видит у неё глубокую рану через весь лоб и с недовольством отмечает в себе искру тревоги. Он гонит прочь все воспоминания, которые пробуждает в нём её некогда любимое лицо. Лея сидит за каким-то столом, явно на борту корабля.

Она обращает глаза на записывающее устройство — они полнятся слезами и горечью поражения.

— Ну вот, случилось, — шепчет она. — Он до неё добрался. Наконец добрался. Она ведь говорила мне, что так и будет. Она заранее смирилась с этим. Я перепробовала всё, что только могла придумать, чтобы уберечь её, но стоило ему стать Верховным лидером... — Лея быстро вытирает глаза.

Кайло фыркает. Королева драмы! Можно подумать, он обидит Рей.

— Ах, Люк, она была в ужасе. Она так устала. Рей сопротивлялась Нити всем чем могла, но я знаю, что она не справлялась. Когда она давала слабину и впускала его... После этого она всегда приходила ко мне. Порой Рей не находила себе места, сгорала со стыда. Я пыталась убедить её, что её вины в том нет, но она не соглашалась. Иной раз она держалась тихо, задумчиво. Тогда мы и разговаривали о том, каким Бен был прежде. Она желала знать о нём всё. Не знаю, права ли я была, но я не отказывала ей в этом и рассказывала о его детстве. Сказать по правде, поговорить о сыне с кем-то, кто его не ненавидит, было таким утешением. — Она грустно улыбается.

О сыне. Отталкивающая усмешка искажает черты Кайло. Да, Рей объясняла, что не всё так просто было с его ссылкой к Люку, но женщина перед ним потеряла право называть его сыном.

Лея прерывисто набирает воздуха в грудь, её взгляд меняется, становится жёстче.

— Но что он за человек теперь, я не знаю. Давно не знаю. И вот он похитил её. Одному Создателю ведомо, что он творит с нею сейчас. А она бессильна его остановить. И об этом позаботился ты, братишка, — с презрением говорит она.

Кайло разрывают ярость: Лея Органа мнит, что он мог бы притронуться к Рей без её разрешения, — и желание согласиться: Скайуокер целиком и полностью подвёл Рей. Соглашаться с _этой женщиной_ неприятно.

— Подумай об этом. Хорошенько подумай. Она, беззащитная, в его лапах. Он гнался за ней через всю галактику и вот наконец заполучил. Ты знаешь, каким безжалостным он стал. Когда он настиг её, то, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг. Как одержимый. Он находил нас, где бы мы ни пытались укрыться. Наконец, мы были вынуждены... но это не для записи. Важно то, что он отыскал её и забрал. Прямо сейчас она с ним и, думаю, мы оба понимаем, он её похитил не для того, чтобы лясы точить. Только представь себе эту чудесную добрую девушку и что с ней может происходить прямо сейчас; что ей, возможно, приходится сейчас выменивать. А всему виной твоя трусость. Ты сделал так, что у неё нет возможности от него защититься.

Кайло наклоняется вперёд, в животе скручивается неприятное чувство. Она что, намекает, что он бы... она же не станет думать, что он бы... или станет?

Лея вздыхает и откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Мы много говорили о том, что может произойти, если... когда он схватит её. Она была готова предложить себя ему в обмен на наше спасение. И они отпустили нас, Люк... Она надеялась, что до этого не дойдёт, что она продержится сколько сможет. Но... о Создатель. Они нас отпустили. — Лея отводит взгляд от камеры.

Тошнота нарастает. Так и есть. Она думает, что он принял бы тело Рей в расплату. Он готов рассечь изображение Леи надвое, но та продолжает.

— Я хотя бы позаботилась о том, чтобы у неё был имплантат. Ей не придётся вынашивать его ребёнка. Не думаю, что он дошёл бы до такого, но я никогда и не думала, что он окажется способен на десятую долю того, что натворил с тех пор, как примкнул к Сноуку. Мы никогда не обсуждали вероятность того, что он принудит её, но она наверняка задумывалась...

О Создатель, нет... всё хуже, чем он думал. Она думает... она думает, он стал бы...

Лея садится прямее, взгляд становится стальным.

— Мы положим этому конец, и даже если он берёт её каждый день, я найду способ исцелить её. Эта девушка, к которой ты повернулся спиной... Она лучше всех нас, и я ей обещала.

Ему дурно, и Кайло срывает с головы шлем. Он бы никогда... никогда бы не посмел так обидеть Рей. Разве она этого не знает? Разве не понимает, почему он должен был найти Рей? Лее Органе было известно про Нить. И всё же она решила... Он не знает, сможет ли дальше смотреть, как этот ужас срывается с уст его собственной... с её уст, но ему надо знать, какие мучительные слова она ещё припасла.

— Пришла пора. Ты сбежал, предоставив мне собирать черепки. Я простила тебя: ты сам потерял многое. Ты отказался вернуться, даже после Хана. И я снова простила тебя, потому что ты мой брат. Но теперь пора, Люк. Подумай о свете, который она источает. А теперь подумай о том, на что готов пойти человек, убивший собственного отца. Только вообрази, ощути всю мерзость. Мне плевать, по какой причине ты держишься в стороне. Этому настал конец.

— Встречаемся в обычном месте через десять дней. Буду ждать тебя в течение суток. Если не прилетишь, ты мне больше не брат. Я не шучу. Ты последний джедай, и этим ты обязан галактике. Этим ты обязан мне. Этим ты обязан девушке, которую подвёл. Мы его сотворили, мы его и остановим.

Запись заканчивается, Кайло сидит — не шелохнётся. Лея Органа мнит, что он бы мог наброситься на Рей? Изна... он даже мысленно не может произнести это слово. Да как она смеет? Как смеет она считать его способным на такое!

Он отталкивается от стола и принимается расхаживать взад и вперёд. Рей тоже так думала? Полагала, что он может взять желаемое силком? Он вспоминает презрительный голос Рей, когда та сказала: "берёшь всё, что хочешь", и понимает: она и правда могла в это верить...

Она предложила себя, чтобы купить сопротивленцам свободу. И теперь Лея Органа считает, что её жизнь спасена ценой невинности Рей? В животе бурлит гадливость. Надо увидеться с Рей. Надо убедиться: она знает, что он никогда бы такого не сделал. Да он скорее потушит все солнца галактики, чем сделает такое.

Шлем лежит, забытый на столе.

***

Кайло стучит кулаком в дверь, весь в нетерпении увидеть Рей, и перестаёт лишь тогда, когда дверь начинает сдвигаться с места.

— Иду, иду. Что? — восклицает она, пока дверь отъезжает в сторону.

— Мне надо с тобой поговорить, — лихорадочно просит он.

Должно быть, у него совершенно дикие глаза — Рей сразу же принимает озабоченный вид.

— Кайло? Да, конечно. Заходи. — Она быстро отступает, приглашая его внутрь.

В одном из кресел сидит Кес, перед девушками разложены всевозможные сладости, и он явно оторвал их от просмотра голофильма.

— Я... я не хотел помешать, — говорит Кайло, пытаясь держать себя в руках и хотя бы с виду умерить волнение.

Она думает... она думает...

— У тебя явно что-то стряслось. Кес, давай отложим до завтра?

Кес взирает на него добрым взглядом, которым она прежде его не одаривала.

— Верховный лидер, — уважительно произносит она.

— Кес, — откликается он.

Он понимает, что надо держаться поприветливей, но ему надо срочно поговорить с Рей.

Кес выскальзывает из покоев Рей, и он наконец остаётся наедине с любимой.

Рей подходит к нему и касается пальцами его щеки:

— Что случилось?

— Случилось... сообщение. От... от той... Ле... от моей матери.

С чего вдруг ему взбрело назвать её так именно сейчас?

Рей тут же светлеет лицом.

— От Леи?

— Всё не... всё немного иначе. Мы перехватили сообщение к Скайуокеру. После Иларии.

Рей морщится.

— А. Понятно. Опять война.

— Да... нет. Я просто... — Он трёт ладонями лицо и не знает, как заговорить об этом, об этой гадости. — Она... после того как я тебя нашёл... в этом сообщении она сказала — она сказала, будто думает, что я бы... Звёзды, Рей... ты что, думала, что я буду тебя принуждать?

Её глаза становятся с блюдца. Рука взлетает ко рту.

— Она, похоже, думает, что я стал бы... обижать тебя. Сделал бы тебя... против твоей воли. Ты что, думала, что я бы стал? Что я бы мог? — выклянчивает он ответ, отчаянно надеясь, что она всё опровергнет.

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, любовь моя.

Рей опускает глаза, роняет руку. И молчит. Скребущее, невесть откуда взявшееся осознание рвёт, терзает сердце. И правда думает... думала... Не важно. Столько месяцев он любил её, тосковал по ней, а она думала...

— Значит, правда. Ты думала... ты думала, что я заставлю тебя с собой... — Его голос звучит пусто и надломленно.

Внезапно она отворачивается от него, встаёт к нему спиной и обхватывает себя руками. Он видит её пальчики у неё на талии.

— Рей, скажи. — Он должен услышать это из её собственных уст.

Она качает головой.

— Рей! — с отчаянием зовёт он.

Молчание. Рей стоит, как статуя, неподвижно.

— Рей! Отвечай! — ревёт он.

Она резко разворачивается, в её глазах пылает огонь.

— Я же не знала! — кричит она.

Как ножом под дых. Пошатнувшись, он осознаёт: она и правда так о нём думала.

— Значит... всё время, что ты убегала, ты считала...

— Ты никогда меня не слушал! Ты ясно дал понять, что считаешь меня своей. А мои желания тебя не волновали. Куча мужчин на Джакку говорили мне "моя" и обещали "взять" — прям как ты. С чего бы мне думать как-то иначе?

О Создатель, сейчас его стошнит.

— Так вот как ты обо мне думаешь, — горько замечает Кайло.

Она бросается к нему, но тут же встаёт как вкопанная.

— Нет! Теперь уже не думаю. Теперь я знаю, что ты никогда бы такого не сделал. Но тогда я тебя не знала.

— А когда _та женщина_ рассказала тебе россказней, ты и поверила.

— Прекрати звать её так!

— С чего бы? Она посчитала меня способным на такое. Из всего, что она мне сделала, эти фантазии, что я бы мог... что я бы стал...

Как она могла, как она могла, как она могла...

Колени подгибаются, и он оседает на диванчик Рей, обхватив голову руками. Его любимая, всё это время... думала, что он обидит её, возьмёт силком... изнасилует.

Вокруг плеч смыкаются руки — он вздрагивает и c рыком отшатывается:

— Не трогай меня! Считаешь меня способным на такое — так держись подальше!

Она убирает руки.

— Кайло, прошу тебя.

Наконец он переводит взгляд вбок — туда, где рядышком с ним примостилась она. Она сидит с упавшим, виноватым лицом, и он вдруг приходит в замешательство. Как она могла позволить прикасаться к себе с такими-то мыслями про него?

Рей уставилась на свои сжатые ладони. Она кажется такой маленькой, и, даже несмотря на взбудораженное состояние, ему хочется приголубить её. Но он подавляет этот порыв и не даёт обиде улетучиться.

Кайло делает несколько судорожных вздохов, чтобы не разрыдаться у её ног, и наконец вялым голосом спрашивает:

— Если ты думала такое... как ты... зачем ты потянулась в ту ночь ко мне через Нить? Почему тебя навещали мысли, о которых ты говорила?

Он бросает на неё короткий взгляд. Она по-прежнему сидит, опустив голову.

— Потому что не знала, — отвечает она так тихонько, что он её еле слышит. — Во мне рождались чувства, которых я не понимала. Я не знала, берутся ли они от Нити или рождаются во мне... Иногда казалось, я схожу с ума. Бывало, я поговорю с Леей, она расскажет мне о том, каким ты был, и мне... мне хотелось думать, что ты по-прежнему Бен.

Он вздрагивает от неприятного имени и отрывает взгляд от её поникшей фигурки.

— Что ж. Я — не он, — бросает он.

Она молчит так долго, что он снова переводит на неё взгляд. Она сидит застыв, с измученным видом, и ему вдруг хочется её обнять. С ней он чувствует себя ужасно беспомощным.

Повисает такое напряжённое молчание, что ему становится больно и уныло, словно она не на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а далеко-далеко. Наконец он решается прервать тишину.

— Рей?

— Сил нет. Я... что бы я сейчас ни сказала — всё будет не то, — шепчет она, подтягивает колени к груди и, обвив их руками, сжимается в комочек.

— О чём ты?

Она лишь крепче обхватывает колени руками.

Он протягивает к ней дрожащую руку и гладит по плечу. Вдруг до него доходит, что он всё ещё в перчатках, и Кайло быстро стаскивает их с рук. Потом подсаживается ближе и осторожно обнимает Рей рукой. Всё ещё сжавшись, она льнёт к нему.

— Прошу тебя, скажи, — просит он.

Рей медленно отрывает искажённое мукой лицо от колен.

— Потому что... я знаю: он ещё жив.

Кайло тут же отшатывается.

— Ты ошибаешься.

Немыслимо — её черты ещё больше искажаются болью.

— Нет, нисколько. Это он любит меня. Могло бы существо, которое ты создал, любить меня так, как любишь ты? Откуда ему вообще знать, как любить?

Кайло резко встаёт и разворачивается к ней лицом. Она ошибается. О, как она ошибается. Она просто твердит себе то, во что ей хочется верить. Он вырвал того мальчика из сердца и удавил его. Он мёртв. Кайло позаботился об этом, когда вонзил меч в самое сердце того, чем была для него когда-то семья.

Он нависает над ней, лицо к лицу.

— Мне плевать, насколько тебе хочется, чтобы он был здесь. Ты здесь со мной, — злобно бросает он. — Можешь предаваться своим миленьким фантазиям, сколько тебе вздумается. Это ничего не меняет. Я — Кайло Рен, и что бы ты ни сказала и ни сделала, всё будет как есть! — кричит он. Грудь вздымается от взметнувшихся эмоций.

И снова она прячет лицо в коленях, но он не даст ей укрыться от этого, укрыться от него.

— Я совершенно серьёзно, Рей. Если ты ждёшь его, если влюбляешься в него, то с прискорбием тебе сообщаю, радость моя: от него остались рожки да ножки.

Он хочет как следует рассердиться, но она выглядит такой беззащитной, что он отворачивается и встаёт как столб. Глаза б на неё не глядели. Она думала, что он способен обидеть её, а теперь вдобавок заявляет, что в упор его не видит. Голова сокрушённо падает на грудь, руки сжимаются в кулаки. Ох, Рей...

Тут он слышит сдавленный всхлип и быстро разворачивается. Прикрыв ладонью рот, она сотрясается от рыданий, по лицу текут слёзы. Он оказывается перед ней на коленях, не успев ни о чём подумать.

Вторая рука накрывает первую, Рей давится слезами.

— Рей! — встревоженно восклицает Кайло.

Она переводит затуманенный взгляд на него, и от сдавленных звуков, которые она издаёт, ему становится жутко.

— Радость моя, что такое? Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я не хотел, извини, — просит он.

Она лишь мотает головой. Он не может сообразить, что делать, и просто заключает её в объятия. Рей тут же льнёт к нему. Она плачет ему в плечо, а он кругами поглаживает ей спину. Что он наделал.

Наконец она успокаивается и лишь время от времени продолжает слегка всхлипывать. Она продолжает прижиматься к нему, а он по-прежнему не понимает, чего она от него ждёт. Он нежно отстраняется и, не выпуская её из объятий, заглядывает ей в лицо.

— Рей?

Она поднимает на него опухшие от слёз глаза и тут же отводит взгляд.

— Что такое?

— Просто... я нашла свой путь к тебе навстречу. И ты... Только, пожалуйста, не ори на меня, — слабым голосом говорит она.

Он зажмуривается и осознаёт, как жестоко повёл себя. Когда он открывает глаза, она уже смотрит в сторону и тихо произносит:

— Я думала... А ты... ты из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы отнять у меня всё; cделать вид, что ничего не было. Если подумать, я так сильно была напугана — тем, что могло меня ожидать, — я уже не могла с этим справиться.

— О чём ты? Я не пойму — "сделать вид, что ничего не было"?

— Ты правда не понимаешь?

Она смотрит на него с мольбой во взоре, но он никак не разберёт, о чём она толкует.

— Нет. Прошу тебя, объясни.

— Ты... ты стал меняться. Ты стал по-другому вести себя... помог тем людям. И со мной был таким нежным. И я подумала... я подумала, что ты вот-вот вернёшься. К свету. Ко мне. — Она прижимает руки к груди. — Ты вот-вот вернёшься... — шепчет она и, ссутулив плечи, смотрит в пол.

Невыразимая боль в её глазах тянет из него всю душу. Как она сказала это "вот-вот вернёшься" — будто во всей галактике нет ничего для неё важней... будто во всей галактике для неё нет ничего важней него. И это после того, как он кричал и кривлялся. Кайло понимает, что скажет, сделает всё что угодно, лишь бы унять эту боль. И он принимает решение. Он снова ей солжёт. Если ей нужно верить, что Бен Органа всё ещё жив в его сердце, да будет так.

— Я возвращаюсь, любовь моя, возвращаюсь.

Рей резко вскидывает голову, и их взгляды встречаются.

— Правда? — спрашивает она с такой мучительной надеждой, что у него сжимает горло.

— Я меняюсь — с этим не поспоришь. — Тут он хотя бы честен. Он действительно чувствует в себе подвижки.

Она обвивает его руками и крепко прижимает к себе.

— Я знала — я точно знала, едва ты привёз меня сюда, что ты никогда бы меня не обидел и уж точно никогда этого не желал. Я чувствовала себя глупой и жестокой оттого, что вообще могла о тебе такое подумать. Я знаю, ты никогда бы не сделал такого ни со мной, ни с кем другим. Пожалуйста, поверь.

— Я верю. — Как ей можно не верить? Она так искренне говорит.

— Хорошо, — говорит она и утыкается головой ему в плечо.

Она в его объятиях — как это правильно. Он зарывается лицом в её волосы.

— Прости меня, — говорит она и сильней льнёт к нему.

— Ты ничего не сделала. Это мне в пору извиняться. — Он отстраняется. — Прости, что я вышел из себя и повысил на тебя голос. А насчёт того... я понимаю, почему тебе могло такое прийти в голову. Твой опыт общения с мужчинами не назовёшь приятным. Прости, что напугал тебя. Я никогда не стремился... никогда не стремился к тому, чтобы ты меня боялась.

— Я знаю. Я поняла это, едва тут оказалась.

— Правда? Мне так тебя не хватало. Ты хоть понимаешь, как сильно мне тебя не хватало?

— Кажется, понимаю. Мне... мне тоже тебя не хватало.

И вот она страстно целует его, и ему остаётся лишь ответить. Её язык вжимается ему рот, и трудно представить себе более приятное слияние. Поцелуй длится и длится, но наконец Рей отстраняется и пристально всматривается ему в лицо.

— Почему ты не попросил о встрече?

— Что? Я думал... я ждал, когда ты.

Её губы растягиваются в смущённую улыбку.

— Ой. А я ждала, когда ты.

Как груз с плеч упал. Кайло начинает смеяться. Это странный, истеричный, с какой-то безуминкой смех.

Рей глядит на него с опаской, но он качает головой.

— Умереть не встать! Я ждал тебя, ты ждала меня, а при этом мы оба желали встречи. Создатель, Рей... надо наконец начать разговаривать. Всё время. Нам надо разговаривать.

— Да, ты прав. Давай больше без сюрпризов. Будем разговаривать.

— Да, — выдыхает он и снова её целует.

Он сгребает её и подхватывает на руки. Затем садится на диван, и Рей оказывается у него на коленях. Она так и не убрала руки с его шеи, а он крепко обнимает её за талию. Они слаженно дышат, по очереди вдох-выдох, наслаждаясь единением.

Наконец она шепчет ему в шею:

— До вечера ещё далеко, тебе не надо... заняться чем ты там бываешь занят?

— Нет. Хакс всё уладит. Моё место с тобой.

И они держат друг друга в объятиях, кажется, целую вечность.

***

Они не разнимали рук почти весь остаток дня. Стоило им отпустить друг друга, как они тут же старались воссоединиться. Наконец голод заставил их расплести объятия, хотя оба были этому не рады.

Кайло хотел было позвать дроидов, чтобы те убрали остатки импровизированного пикника с Кес, но в итоге сам помог Рей собрать бесконечное множество десертов. Она все губы себе искусала при виде того, сколько еды приходится выбрасывать, но наконец сдалась.

Ужин был незатейливым - любимое у Кайло альдераанское блюдо, а теперь Рей снова сидит у него на коленях. Он старается не задумываться, отчего ему вдруг вздумалось воспользоваться своим положением и заставить поваров приготовить нечто, чего не было в сегодняшнем меню.

Все его опасения улетучиваются при виде восторга Рей от пряной пасты с щедро нарезанным мясом и овощами. Создатель, как же он с нею счастлив. Иногда в голову приходит мысль просто взять и сбежать вместе с Рей в своё фамильное поместье на Набу. Но он знает: _та жен_... Лея... _она_ или Хакс быстро выследит их.

Он щекочет носом её щёку и крепче притягивает Рей к себе.

— Рей... — выдыхает он на её кожу.

Она отстраняется на самую малость, чтобы видеть его глаза.

— Останься?

— Хоть каждую ночь, если пожелаешь.

***

И снова он в её постели. На Рей возмутительно короткий пеньюар. Интересно, о чём она думала, когда его выбирала. Свою способность связно мыслить он утратил, когда Рей спустила с него штаны.

— Не может быть, чтобы тебе в них было удобно, — сказала она, подняв на Кайло взгляд.

Выпуклость, натянувшая последнюю преграду между ними, топорщилась будто в издёвку.

Он понимает, что надо просто обнять её и уснуть, но Рей как-то многозначительно глядит ему в глаза. Она медленно моргает, и его тянет к ней, и мысль о том, чтобы держать себя в руках уже покидает его.

Они оба лежат на боку лицом друг к другу — совсем как в ту первую ночь, когда она пригласила его к себе в постель. Но в этот раз пеньюар держится на её плечах на тонких, как паутинка, завязках, и Кайло явственно видит сквозь тонкую ткань налитые розовые соски.

Очень медленно Рей спускает одну из завязок и, о Сила, он видит её грудь. Тут же вскидывает взгляд и видит в глазах любимой только согласие и желание. Со стоном он опускается ниже и втягивает сосок в рот. Чудесно ощутить, как твердеет плоть, когда он засасывает её. Рей запускает пальцы ему в волосы и притягивает ещё ближе. Его язык кружит вокруг напряженного кончика, Рей быстро ахает и негромко стонет. Ещё одно движение языком — она сильней тянет его за волосы и выдыхает:

— Да, звёзды, да. Как хорошо.

Он улыбается, не отрываясь от её упоительной груди. Её так приятно касаться. Руками или ртом — всё равно. Ему просто хочется соединяться с ней любым возможным способом.

Не стоит этого делать — он знает, что не стоит, — но его рука, скользнув, пробирается под изящное кружево, прикрывающее ягодицы Рей. Он сжимает прелестную округлость и, со чпоком оторвавшись от её соска, прижимает Рей к своему до боли затвердевшему члену. Она охотно откликается и забрасывает ногу ему через бедро. То ли два слоя ткани её пеньюара настолько тонки, то ли он просто задрался, но Кайло уверен, что ощущает её складки, когда трётся о неё.

Тяжело дыша, он отстраняется. Он должен быть уверен, что всё в порядке. Она недовольно урчит — прямо урчит, пока он вглядывается в её лицо.

— Хватит, хватит уже думать. Позволь мне показать, насколько я тебе доверяю. — Она ловит его губы, и он теряет мысль.

Их бёдра бьются друг о друга, он стонет ей в рот. Как невероятно прекрасны такие движения. Они соприкасаются всей поверхностью тел, и он уже не мог бы наверняка сказать, где заканчивается он и начинается она. Кайло чувствует, как влага Рей просачивается через тонкое кружево и его собственное бельё. Пеньюар уже сбился у неё на поясе.

Глаза Кайло широко распахиваются, когда он чувствует, как Рей просунула свою ручку между их извивающихся тел и схватила его. Создатель, она гладит его по всей длине через ткань. Из горла Кайло вырывается сдавленный стон. То ли слишком, то ли мало — он и сам не разберёт.

Он чуть не вскрикивает, почувствовав, что Рей скользнула под резинку и взяла его член в руку. Тонкие пальцы сжимаются крепче, и она начинает двигать вверх и вниз. Её движениям не хватает смелости, сноровки, но одно лишь ощущение её прикосновений с лихвой воздаёт за неискушённость. О Сила, Сила, Сила, все мысли улетучились, остались только возгласы. Рей, прекрасная Рей. Едва туман рассеивается, он выдавливает из себя:

— Хватит!

Рей тут же убирает руку. Кайло открывает глаза и видит, что она хмурится.

— Я что-то не то сделала?

Тяжело дыша, он берёт её лицо в свои ладони и говорит:

— Нет, нет, любовь моя, нет. Я просто... Если ты хочешь этого, то я хочу... нет, мне надо сначала позаботиться о тебе.

— Ой, — смущённо произносит она.

Он заглядывает ей в глаза.

— Я без тебя не буду. Если ты хочешь, то сделаем это вместе. А нет — так ляжем спать, — твёрдо говорит он.

Она молчит, но её рука, которая только что перебирала его волосы, опускается ему на запястье. Она тянет его руку ниже, ниже, ниже и прижимает его пальцы под кружевом к своему средоточию. Он накрывает ладонью её холмик и чуть сдвигается так, что Рей оказывается на спине. Он пристально смотрит ей в глаза, раздвигая мягкие завитки.

Ничего подобного он раньше не испытывал. Ничего. Она такая горячая и скользкая. Он проводит пальцами вдоль больших губ, зачарованный невозможной мягкостью её кожи. Не сводя с Рей глаз, он находит её клитор, который уже затвердел от его ласк. Он начинает поглаживать ленивыми кругами, и Рей, ахнув, приоткрывает рот. Её глаза туманятся от наслаждения. Долгие часы он желал бы посвятить тому, чтобы отыскать всё, что может заставить её так вздыхать.

Кайло немного ускоряется, и Рей испускает легчайший вздох. Она широко распахивает глаза и, вцепившись ему в плечи, вонзает в них свои короткие ноготки.

— Тебе нравится, любовь моя? — выдыхает он ей на ухо.

— Да, н-не останавливайся.

— И не собираюсь. Пока не почувствую, как ты кончишь под моими пальцами.

— Да, пожалуйста, да.

Её бёдра начинают двигаться в инстинктивном ритме, будто ища что-то — а что, она и сама пока не понимает. И тогда он решает, что она готова. Его член подскакивает, когда он медленно проталкивает внутрь свой палец. Они оба издают стон, когда он проскальзывает вглубь. Звёзды, какая она тугая. Его длинный палец зажат со всех сторон.

Как он и надеялся, её преграды давно нет из-за подвижного образа жизни. Кайло ещё никогда не был с девственницей и не хотел бы причинять ей эту боль. Согнув палец, он находит ту самую точку и с удивлением отмечает, что она иная на ощупь. Шальная мысль, которой здесь не место, проплывает в голове: без перчаток всё совсем по-другому.

Он двигает пальцем туда-сюда, и Рей изгибается с гортанным стоном.

— К-кайло, — удаётся вымолвить ей.

— Рей... — откликается он.

— Создатель, о Создатель, да!

Он проводит носом по её щеке. Рей наконец достаточно расслабилась, чтобы он мог добавить второй палец и мягко её растянуть.

Она поскуливает, дыхание учащается. Рей роняет руки с его плеч на кровать, зажимает простынь в кулаках и, быстро дыша, запрокидывает голову. Кайло пользуется возможностью пощипать губами её тонкую шею. Его большой палец кругами ласкает клитор Рей, два других пальца толчками входят и выходят из её тугого влагалища. Кайло издаёт стон, представив, что её стенки держат его, встречают его. Забывшись, он трётся о её бедро. Руки Рей продолжают сминать простыни, её манящие глаза встречаются с его.

— Я... я... я... ох, Кайло, — всхлипывает она и глядит куда-то невидящим взглядом.

Какое блаженство. Он не знает звуков слаще этих. В голову приходит, что он мог бы кончить от одних её стонов. Под ним. Эта музыка его.

— Да, пожалуйста, Рей, милая, не молчи, — уговаривает он.

Она толкается навстречу его руке и между стонами, тяжело дыша, выдыхает его имя.

Вот, он почувствовал. Он никогда прежде не чувствовал этого трепета, первых подрагиваний женского оргазма. Отвратительно, что ему есть с чем сравнивать, ведь Рей бесподобна. Кайло сам резко дышит, член затвердел до боли. Он в жизни не видел ничего столь же возвышенного, как Рей, которая поддаётся наслаждению, которое он ей дарит. Она изумительна.

О Создатель, Рей. Он уже так близко — от одних её возгласов и ощущения её стенок вокруг своих пальцев. Он зарывается лицом в её волосы. Бедро Рей стало скользким от его сочащегося члена, даже через слой ткани между ними. Он снова переводит взгляд на Рей и сильней нажимает на ту замечательную точку, и, о Сила, крики Рей становятся всё громче. Ему это по душе.

Её стенки начинают стискиваться, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Всё гораздо мощней, чем ему представлялось. Что, если б она открыла Нить? Одна мысль о том, чтобы слиться с ней таким образом, подбрасывает его, и, присосавшись к её шее, он принимается толкаться о её крепкое тело.

Теперь Рей вся подрагивает, потерявшись в наслаждении. Он продолжает выводить большим пальцем круги вокруг клитора и поглубже проталкивать пальцы, стараясь попадать по той волшебной точке внутри.

Он чувствует её пальцы в своих волосах: она тянет его от себя, ищет его взгляд. Кайло никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то был настолько открыт и беззащитен. Рей смотрит на него огромными глазами, быстро дыша.

— Кайло!

— Да, я здесь, — выдыхает он ей в шею.

— Я сейчас... сейчас... сейчас...

— Я знаю, да, пожалуйста, давай. Отпускай. — Он отстраняется и заглядывает ей глубоко в глаза. — Кончи со мной, возлюбленная моя. Дай мне это ощутить, — просит он, не зная, сколько он ещё сможет продержаться.

И тогда она издаёт протяжный вой, и он чувствует спазмы вокруг своей руки, о, да, да, да. Она извивается и со всей силы толкается ему в руку. Ему остаётся только держать. Они не сводят друг с друга взгляда, и наконец она утихает.

Рей кладёт ему руку на щёку и крепко целует. Наверное, ей нужно перевести дух, но, к его изумлению, другая её рука ныряет ему под резинку и берёт его твёрдый член.

Она ласкает его в странном ритме, но это не важно, он уже совсем близко. Затем Рей приспосабливается и продолжает делать это уверенней. Да что удивляться — разумеется, у неё способности во всём. Рей ведёт руку вниз вдоль ствола, вверх — и Кайло воспаряет. Его оргазм изливается и изливается из него, ещё и ещё. Он откидывает голову назад и выкрикивает: "Рей!" — с последними каплями.

Весь дрожа, он притягивает её к себе; он её никогда не отпустит.

— Моя дорогая, моя любимая, — воркует он ей в макушку.

Рей крепко обнимает его. Он старается выровнять дыхание, но сердце колотится как бешеное, и он замечает, что Рей тоже едва переводит дух. Ему неохота выпускать её из объятий, но хочется заглянуть ей в лицо, и он чуть сдвигается. Милые ореховые глаза медленно моргают, и он не может понять, что за выражение у неё на лице.

— Рей?

— М-м?

— Ты как... всё в порядке?

Она томно улыбается и заправляет прядь волос ему за ухо.

— Более чем. Это было... я и не знала, что это так бывает.

— Да, и я не знал.

Это был во всех отношениях лучший оргазм в его жизни, и ни один другой с этим и близко не сравнится. Лучше же и представить нельзя?

— Неплохо для парочки девственников, — игриво замечает Рей, и его только-только успокоившееся сердце замирает.

Она думает... О, нет. О Сила, нет! Он тщетно пытается скрыть смятение.

— Кайло?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этой главе мы уходим на перерыв на неопределенное время. Впереди много фандомных событий: выход нового фильма, его обсасывание со всех сторон и Зимняя Фандомная Битва, в которой переводчики активно участвуют в команде Рейло, - на все это нужно время.
> 
> Не волнуйтесь, мы не бросаем перевод и обязательно доведем его до конца, когда настанут времена поспокойней. Не хочу ничего обещать, но прикидываю, что самое позднее мы вернемся в начале весны, а самое раннее - будем и зимой выкладывать время от времени, если заскучаем от безделья. Просто уже не регулярно, а от случая к случаю.
> 
> Мы вплотную подобрались к середине Thwarted (в нем 75 глав). Впереди у Кайло Рена еще много страданий, страстной любви, забавных и трогательных ситуаций. В следующей главе вы узнаете, сколько у Кайло было женщин и как он выкрутился (и выкрутился ли?) из очень неловкого положения.
> 
> В ожидании продолжения, читайте нашу команду на ЗФБ здесь: http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5563563 Выкладки начнутся в конце января.
> 
> Отмечайте лайками "Обломала", и вы не пропустите продолжение. Спасибо, что вы с нами.


	36. Глава 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Галактическому Идиоту предстоит самой неудобный разговор за всю историю: он пытается объяснить, отчего он такой стрёмный. Галактической Подружке удаётся его понять, но от чувства неуверенности избавиться трудно.

— Неплохо для парочки девственников, — игриво говорит она, и его только-только воспарившая душа замирает.

Она думает... о, нет. О Сила, нет! Он тщетно пытается скрыть растерянность.

— Кайло?

Он отводит глаза. Как ей об этом сказать?

— Кайло? — настойчиво и чуть встревоженно спрашивает Рей.

Он пытается выдержать её взгляд и не может.

— Рей... ты недопоняла.

Она отстраняется и опирается на локоть.

— Ты о чём? — настороженно спрашивает она.

Его рука всё ещё свободно обнимает её за талию.

Кайло чувствует, как его влага просачивается сквозь ткань, которой он прикрыт, и готов отдать всё — всё что угодно за возможность вернуть прошлое. Он словно обманом добился желаемого. Позволила бы она притронуться к себе, если б знала? О Сила, как он зол на себя. Ну ещё бы она не подумала... он же сказал ей, что никого, кроме неё, не целовал.

Какой же он был дурак! И он припоминает: как сказал ей, что в его постели никогда не было женщин, и что подарки были для неё одной, и что на других ему всегда было плевать. Всё это правда, но, даже если постараться, невозможно придумать более обманчивых слов.

Да, его прежний опыт с женщинами был... странным. Просто он не доверял никому из них настолько, чтобы позволить больше, чем было необходимо. И не хотел. Делал что угодно, лишь бы не привязываться, не сковывать себя. А теперь стремится — не в силах переключиться ни на что другое — в эти оковы на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он не хотел вводить её в заблуждение. Был неосторожен в словах — да, но совершенно логичный вывод, который она сделала, ему и в голову не приходил. А теперь Рей думает, что он подарил ей часть себя — так же, как она свой первый опыт подарила ему. Он чувствует себя грязным.

— Я о том, — он судорожно вздыхает и наконец смотрит ей в глаза, — о том, что не все здесь девственники.

Она отстраняется, и он с сожалением убирает руку. Он касался её так или иначе вот уже несколько часов, и ему сразу начинает её не хватать.

— Но... ты сказал, что никогда никого не целовал. Ты что, обманул? — Она не выглядит сердитой, лишь до боли юной и смущённой.

— Нет, я не обманывал. Ты в самом деле первая, кого я целовал. Ты единственная, кого я хочу целовать. — Его глаза молят поверить.

Её ладонь лежит рядом с его. Он пытается взять Рей за руку, но та быстро её убирает. Ему больно — и от боли этой не отмахнуться.

— Я не... я не понимаю. — Её голос дрожит.

Он отводит глаза от лица любимой.

— Для всего остального целоваться не обязательно. — Его щёки горят со стыда.

— Это я знаю! — перебивает она. — Я просто... зачем тебе это делать с кем-то, кого ты не хочешь целовать?

Он поднимает на неё взгляд — в её глазах озадаченность.

— Подобного, — осторожно начинает он и быстрым жестом указывает на неё и себя, — никогда не было.

— Значит, ты... уже. С другой женщиной.

— Я не хотел создавать у тебя обратное впечатление. Я не подумал. Но, клянусь, другие...

— Другие? Их было много? Насколько... насколько много? — спрашивает она с тревогой.

Ужасная ситуация разворачивается всё хуже, лицо Рей перекошено от боли. Проклятье, лучше бы она разозлилась. Вместо этого в её огромных глазах одно страдание.

— Я не... я честно не знаю.

Он не так уж часто развлекался; к тому же он взялся удовлетворять основную потребность лишь с тех пор, как примкнул к Сноуку. По его прикидке, их было с два или с три десятка. Кайло предпочитал не брать одну и ту же женщину дважды. Такие подробности только больше её ранят; но если она начнёт настаивать, он расскажет.

Рей лишь опускает глаза, и печальный маленький вздох срывается с её губ. Он ненавидел себя всю свою жизнь, но никогда так сильно, как теперь.

Дрожащими руками она кутается в пеньюар, и каждое её судорожное движение рвёт ему сердце. Затем она переворачивается на бок спиной к нему. Он отчаянно хочет упросить её вернуться.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не отворачивайся. Ты одна мне не безразлична. Я не прикасался ни к кому с тех пор, как впервые услышал о тебе. Клянусь.

Она пожимает плечами и ничего не говорит, а он не знает, надо ли попытаться объяснить ей, рассказать ей, как сильно он любит её, только её. Как никогда не прикасался ни к чьей коже, насколько с ней всё глубоко иначе. Но он боится сделать только хуже. Он садится на колени, чтобы лучше её видеть, с простынёй, обмотанной вокруг пояса.

После мучительно долгого перерыва он слышит негромкое бормотание. Её голос так тих, что он не может разобрать ни слова.

— Любимая, прости, я не расслышал.

Она чуть поворачивается, и он видит её лицо в профиль. Уж лучше бы не видел, она выглядит такой сникшей.

— Я сказала: не важно, у меня не было на тебя прав. Я просто... я думала, ты весь мой. — Последнее слово она произносит с горечью.

Он делает резкий вдох:

— Я твой! Рей, прошу тебя. Я никогда не был ничьим, только твоим. Радость моя, пожалуйста, повернись ко мне, прошу тебя, вернись. Нам надо об этом поговорить.

Она снова отворачивается и подтягивает колени к груди. Ему очень хочется унять её боль, но она дала понять, что не хочет, чтобы он к ней притрагивался.

— Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, — шепчет он, вцепившись в простыню, чтобы не тянуться к Рей.

Наконец она поворачивает голову и смотрит на него через плечо. Она на миг прикрывает веки и коротко кивает:

— Ты прав. Мы договаривались, что будем разговаривать.

Он не может припомнить, испытывал ли когда-нибудь большее облегчение, чем когда она снова поворачивается к нему. На лице её выражение некоторой грусти — вряд ли он когда-нибудь видел такое. Никакого гнева или злости, только уныние, от которого у него пустеет в душе.

Потом она закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает. Снова открывает их и становится чуть больше похожа на себя. В нём теплится надежда.

— Так, значит, я первый человек, которого ты поцеловал, но всё остальное ты уже делал? — спрашивает она с лёгким презрением в тоне.

— Не совсем, — осторожно отвечает он.

— И что это значит? — без выражения спрашивает она.

— Я никогда... никогда не снимал маску... и перчатки. Старался прикасаться к ним как можно меньше. — Когда он произносит это вслух, его слова звучат гораздо более странно, чем ему когда-либо думалось.

— Что? Так ты затаскивал их в пос...

— Не было никакой постели, — ровным тоном перебивает он.

Она округляет глаза и смаргивает.

— Так ты просто нагибал их — и всё? — На её лице написана гадливость, и его снова переполняет стыд.

— Как-то так.

Она издаёт громкий смешок. Кайло крайне озадачен.

— Рей? — опасливо спрашивает он.

— Ой, да просто я беспокоилась, как сказать тебе, что я уже кое с кем целовалась.

— Что-о? — ревёт он.

Она тут же садится в ту же позу, что и он.

— О, нет, ты же не станешь рассказывать мне, что ты вдул сам не знаешь скольким женщинам, а потом ревновать, оттого что я потискалась с одним-единственным _другим_. — Она тыкает в него пальцем.

— Что значит "потискалась"? — спрашивает он сквозь зубы.

"Добивающий" только-только двинулся в сторону флота, и Кайло легко может приказать взять курс на Джакку.

— Хочешь подробностей? — с недоверием спрашивает она.

— Да, — шипит он.

Ему надо понять, быстро или медленно умрёт этот человек.

— Ну, ничего такого будоражащего воображение, как образы, которые мне теперь не забыть, но был там один парень из Ниимы. Мы вместе собирали лом, а иногда укрывались в старых остовах и целовались. Пару раз он залезал мне под обмотки. Но он хотел большего, а я нет. Конец. Доволен?

Он пропускает шпильку мимо ушей.

— Как его звали? — спрашивает он с обманчивым спокойствием.

Руки сжимаются в кулаки, ногти вонзаются в ладони. Кто-то другой целовал эти сладкие губы, щупал её безупречные груди. Она должна была быть только его!

— Йорин.

Ну разумеется, Йорин Глант.

— А я был прям уверен, что ваши отношения с ним были невинны, — осклабляется он.

Надо было приказать его убить, для надёжности.

— Серьёзно? Ты будешь сейчас вести себя так, словно я совершила что-то дурное? Ты вообще не должен знать, кто он такой, но ты со своими голограммами... Тебе хотя бы не надо задаваться вопросом... — Но тут пылкое негодование уходит из её взгляда, и она вздрагивает. — Не надо задаваться вопросом... — Она умолкает и качает головой.

Ревность всё ещё бурлит в крови, но теперь от Рей волнами исходит тоска, и Кайло не может не встревожиться.

— Вопросом о чём? — коротко спрашивает он.

Она ссутуливает плечи и смотрит в сторону.

— То, что только что было между нами, — это так же не важно для тебя, как и они? Вот о чём, — шепчет она.

Йорин Глант внезапно меркнет в сравнении с такими мыслями Рей. Ощущения, которые он делил с ней, как ничто далеки от его представлений о маловажности.

— Нет! Рей, нет! — Он яростно мотает головой. — Прошу тебя, я... я никогда ни к кому не прикасался так, как к тебе. Я никогда не позволял им притрагиваться ко мне, как тебе. Вот почему меня всего захлестнуло, когда я впервые ощутил своей кожей твою. Звёзды, я и понятия не имел, что могу такое испытать, с тобой я чувствую... я не хотел такой доверительной близости, пока не появилась ты. Я не давал им увидеть своего лица! Как ты не понимаешь? — Он заставит её понять.

— Но... я... зачем они на такое соглашались? Представить себе не могу, чтобы кому-то этого хотелось, — говорит она пустым голосом.

— Некоторые женщины тянутся к власти. Уверяю тебя, они получили то, чего хотели.

Он помнит последнюю женщину. Он только что выполнил задание и зашёл в мрачноватую кантину на Корусанте в поисках разрядки. Женщина смело положила руку ему на грудь и посмотрела туда, где, как она полагала, скрывались за смотровым щитком его глаза. Ни слова не было произнесено между ними. Он просто взял её на задворках: убедился, что она готова, развернул и взял сзади, а она держалась за стену. Когда закончил, то просто оставил её переводить дух в закоулке.

Рей смотрит на свои руки и мнёт ими простыню на своих коленях. Она поднимает голову и чуть наклоняет её вбок.

— И это всё, что было? Просто... сделка? Как обмен на пайки?

Он кивает.

— Именно так.

Он получал оргазм, они — возможность хвастнуть, что поимели член Кайло Рена.

Её лицо искажает отвращение, но затем выражение становится несказанно грустным. Она протягивает руку и кладёт ему на щёку. Он не понимает, что происходит. Он только знает, что она снова к нему прикасается.

— Тебе было так одиноко, да?

Он этого не ожидал и не знает, что сказать.

Она нежно гладит его лицо.

— Я была окружена песками, и не с кем было поговорить. Ты был окружён людьми, и не знал, как это сделать.

Он отворачивает лицо, вдруг ощутив себя голым; ему это не нравится.

— Не надо. Останься со мной.

Он снова обращает взгляд к ней. И вот она совсем близко, и её руки обнимают его. Он тут же обнимает в ответ. Она вернулась, ах, она вернулась.

Она целует его в щёку и выдыхает на ухо:

— Я понимаю. Всё хорошо.

Он испускает прерывистый вздох. Она говорит, что всё будет хорошо. Он и не заметил, как бухало сердце у него в груди, пока оно не замедлило удары.

Она отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Я знаю, ты не хотел, чтобы я думала то, что подумала.

— Да... Да, честно не хотел.

— Я знаю. Это не важно.

Затем она ненадолго отводит взгляд в сторону. Её руки лежат у него на плечах, его — у неё на талии. Когда она снова переводит глаза на него, он видит в них беспокойство.

— Что такое? — молит он.

— Просто... ты же не стал бы... с другой женщиной — теперь?

— Что? — ахает он. — Нет, Создатель, нет! Зачем? Ты — всё, что я хочу, мне, кроме тебя, никто не нужен. Я люблю тебя. Обещаю: тебя, только тебя.

Она снова заключает его в свои объятия и рычит ему на ухо:

— Хорошо, а то я отлично дерусь посохом и люблю запрещённые приёмы.

Он издаёт изумлённый смешок и наконец расслабляется. Ему нравится ревнивая Рей. Он снова устраивается поудобней в её постели и нерешительно притягивает её поближе. Она льнёт к его боку.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — спрашивает он, толком не понимая, на каких правах он сейчас, но ужасно желая соединиться с ней.

— Ты можешь не спрашивать.

— Но ты в любую минуту можешь расхотеть меня видеть.

— Я знаю. А теперь умолкни и поцелуй меня.

Он берёт её лицо в ладони и исполняет приказание.

***

Он распахивает глаза и резко просыпается. И тут слышит: Рей постанывает во сне. Они оба лежат на боку, её спина к его груди, он крепко обнимает её, голова Рей покоится на его бицепсе.

Её руки сжимаются и разжимаются, и он вновь слышит мучительный стон.

— Рей? — с тревогой окликает он.

Она становится всё беспокойней. Он легонько трясёт Рей, но она всё никак не пробуждается. Кайло взмахивает рукой, и комнату наполняет слабое свечение. Он снова пытается разбудить Рей, трясёт на этот раз сильнее, и она, вздрогнув, просыпается с воплем: "Нет!" Она перекатывается на спину и смотрит на него.

— Любимая, что с тобой? — спрашивает он, вглядываясь в её испуганные, широко раскрытые глаза.

Она зажмуривается и мотает головой. Он сгребает её в охапку и успокаивает, гладя по спине.

— Что с тобой? — шепчет он ей в волосы; она вся вжимается в него. — Скажи мне, — просит он.

Она неровно вздыхает.

— Когда ты был в моём разуме, ты видел... ты видел тот день, когда они бросили меня на Джакку?

— Да, видел.

— Ну вот. Повторяется снова и снова. Тот день, когда она меня бросила. — Она потерянно заглядывает ему в глаза. — Я что, была такой нехорошей, что ей хотелось избавиться от меня? А была бы лучше — она бы оставила?

— Ах, моя дорогая... — Обычно ему не доставляет удовольствия мучить женщин, но теперь начинает казаться, что для Ланн Тренн он сделает исключение. — Ты же знаешь, что она бросила тебя из-за спайса. Как бы ужасно это ни звучало, но ты на это решение никак не повлияла. Это не твоя вина, ты ничем не могла бы изменить то, что с тобой произошло. Уверен, ты была чудесной маленькой девочкой.

— Раньше я думала, что будь я послушней, милей или красивей, они бы меня не бросили.

— Нет, нет, всё это не так.

Ах, любимая, какой удар нанесла ей жизнь.

Она пожимает плечами.

— Это не меняет того, что я думала так почти всю свою жизнь.

— Но это неправда, теперь ты это признаёшь?

— Я знаю, что здесь, — говорит она и прикасается ко лбу, — это неправда. Но здесь, — она кладёт руку на сердце, — ощущается правдой. Я была недостаточно хороша. Я никогда не буду достаточно хороша. А теперь меня мучает вопрос...

Он ждёт, пока она закончит. Но повисает молчание, и он подбадривает:

— Какой?

— Да нет, ничего. Это глупо. — Она снова уходит в себя.

— Прошу тебя, скажи.

Она долго глядит на него, а затем вздыхает.

— Я... ну, просто... что, если одна из них была... лучше. Более... искусной. И тогда ты пожалеешь, что ты не с...

Он касается пальцами её губ, вздрогнув от предположения, что мог бы предпочесть Рей кого-то ещё.

— Молчи. Нет. Я никогда не буду сравнивать тебя с другой. Нечего сравнивать. — Он поглаживает её нижнюю губу, а затем заправляет локон волос ей за ухо.

— Но я ничего не умею.

— Было похоже, будто я жалуюсь, когда закатывал глаза с твоим именем на устах?

Щёки её заливает очаровательный румянец.

— Нет...

— Немыслимо, чтобы я в том же свете рассматривал то, что между нами. Это просто невозможно. Те другие... мне никогда не было дела до того, кто они, мне было наплевать. Я знаю, это звучит бессердечно... так оно и было. Я так хотел. Но с тобой, радость моя, я переживаю все-все чувства. Я хочу, чтобы ты прикасалась ко мне, и хочу притрагиваться к тебе. Всё совсем по-другому. Понимаешь?

— Я... я правда не уверена. Наверное? Думаю... думаю, мне понадобится время. Надо привыкнуть к этому знанию. Это же не глупо?

— Нисколько. Однажды, уже скоро, ты поймёшь, насколько ты особенная. Я буду говорить тебе об этом всё время, каждый день, пока ты мне не поверишь.

Её губы трогает грустная улыбка.

— Это может и надоесть.

Он ухмыляется.

— Ну, значит, для тебя это будет поводом скорей поверить.

Кайло серьёзнеет и ловит её взгляд: нужно, чтобы она могла видеть, что он говорит искренне.

— Ты для меня не просто достаточно хороша. Я никогда тебя не покину, Рей. Я никогда тебя не брошу. Моим выбором всегда будешь ты.

— Я... — Её ореховые глаза тонут в непролитых слезах.

— Обещаю.

Она привлекает его к себе и кладёт голову ему на грудь.

— Спасибо, — шепчет она.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Не отрывая головы, она снова кивает, выводя пальцами на его коже случайный узор.

Он гладит её по волосам одной рукой и крепко обнимает другой. Её рука замирает, дыхание выравнивается, и он целует её в макушку. Она вздыхает и вскоре засыпает.

Ещё один взмах рукой, свет снова меркнет, но Кайло долго не может уснуть. Он тревожится, что его прошлое могло потрясти Рей больше, чем она показала. Ей снился кошмар о том, как её бросили, ей явно очень неуютно. Как вышло бы лучше: если бы он никогда не прикасался к другой женщине или если бы у него прежде были полноценные отношения? Кажется, особенно её поразила его отстранённость, ну, и неспособность вспомнить, сколько любовниц у него было.

Зато он хотя бы смог подарить ей один свой "первый раз" — в то время как она отдаст ему почти все свои. Удивительно, но мысль о Йорине Гланте не порождает в нём яростную ревность. Нет, ему просто грустно, что не его она поцеловала первым. Но если сравнить это с его собственным опытом, то и правда было бы ужасным лицемерием сердиться на неё за это. Наверное, это чувство: обманутое ожидание, что для них обоих это был первый поцелуй, — похоже на то, что, должно быть, испытывает она.

Как же заставить её понять, что она единственная? Что пережитое с нею для него внове? Он опять пытается оценить, не воспользовался ли он ею, согласилась ли бы она, если б знала, что он более опытен. Об этом тоже надо будет поговорить с ней.

Он долго лежит без сна.

***

Они пробудились час или около того назад и оба намеренно забыли про время, окунувшись в блаженное единение. Он лежит на спине, её голова покоится у него на груди, и они водят пальцами по коже друг друга. Он понимает, что должен снова заговорить с ней об открытиях прошлого вечера, но ему не хочется портить волшебную энергию, которую они вместе создают.

— Кайло...

— М-м-м?

— Как ты думаешь... можно мне посмотреть то сообщение от Леи? Я была бы рада увидеть её лицо, услышать голос.

Он тут же замирает. Мысль о том, что Рей услышит, что его мать думает о нём, невыносима. Его руки перестают путешествовать по её телу, и становится как-то холодней.

Она приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Пожалуйста?..

Он ненадолго прикрывает глаза и трёт переносицу.

— Рей... Я не готов к тому, чтобы ты услышала кое-что сказанное ею обо мне. Попозже — давай?

Она глядит задумчиво и чуть погодя кивает:

— Ладно. Попозже?

— Да, попозже.

Теперь, когда кокон спокойствия треснул, Кайло понимает, что надо ещё раз попытаться — помочь ей понять, по-настоящему понять, кто она для него на самом деле, что никто на свете никогда не мог бы занять её место.

— Раз уж мы стараемся разговаривать, а не замалчивать, я хотел бы обсудить с тобой кое-что.

Она смотрит на него с опаской и медленно говорит:

— Ладно...

Он садится повыше, откидывается спиной на подголовник. Она тоже устраивается поудобней, садится скрестив ноги, к нему лицом.

— Недопонимание, которое возникло вчера... было ли у тебя ощущение, что я воспользовался тобой, поскольку ты не знала всего? Ты бы всё равно позволила мне... ты бы захотела, чтобы я касался тебя, если б ты знала о моём прошлом?

Она ненадолго задумывается, а потом отвечает:

— Наверное. Я, если честно, не могу сказать наверняка. Но прошлая ночь была чудесной.

— Честно?

Ему было бы ужасно трудно оправиться, если б он и здесь сделал ей больно.

— Да, Кайло. — Она берёт его ладонь в свою. — То есть... было неприятно узнать про д-других. — Она мигает, а затем опускает взгляд на их сомкнутые руки. На её лице грустная улыбка. — Я правда думала, что... — Затем она вздыхает и качает головой. — Не важно.

— Ну как же не важно! Пожалуйста, скажи!

Она продолжает разглядывать их руки и наконец поднимает взгляд.

— Да я уже сказала вообще-то. Мне просто... мне нравилась мысль, что мы принадлежим только друг другу. Но, наверное, даже лучше, что один из нас знает, что делать. — Она пытается выдать это за шутку, но он слышит только... печаль.

Она и правда чувствует, будто лишилась чего-то, и он горячо сожалеет, что не сможет ей этого подарить. Или, в некотором роде, сможет?

Кайло забирает свою руку и встаёт. Затем он, взяв за бёдра, подтягивает Рей к краю кровати. Она удивлённо ахает, но не возражает. Он опускается перед ней на одно колено и берёт обе её ладони в свои. Смотрит в её прекрасные глаза. Её волосы чудесно взлохмачены ото сна, а её пеньюар чарующе тонок. Она сама прелесть.

— Рей, послушай. С одиннадцати лет я старался держать других на расстоянии. Бывало, кто-то подходил ко мне чуть ближе. Орин, Виток. Но даже с ними я соблюдал чёткие границы. Я никогда не искал близких отношений с женщинами. Я не хотел влюбляться. Сказать по правде, любовь меня пугала. Она погубила Ле... — Он вздыхает. — Она погубила мою мать, и прежде чем ты возразишь, знай, что Хан Соло порой покидал её, покидал нас на шесть месяцев подряд. Ей было больно. Я помню её слёзы.  
Поэтому я решил, что никогда не допущу, чтобы такое случилось со мной. Я не собирался влюбляться. Чтобы уж наверняка этого не случилось, я позаботился о том, чтобы всё связанное с сексом было как можно более обезличенным. Когда я сейчас об этом говорю, то понимаю, насколько не о том волновался, но я поступил вот так. В минуту, когда ты ворвалась в мою жизнь, ты стала всем, всем. Да, мне потребовалось время, чтоб осознать масштаб своего чувства, но я могу сказать: когда после этого ко мне снова подошла другая женщина, я пришёл в ужас и даже близко не подпустил её к себе. Я уже был твой.  
Ты всё изменила. Ты стёрла без следа весь мой блёклый, поверхностный опыт в тот миг, что я впервые узрел тебя. Я был влюблён, ещё даже не сознавая, что со мной. То, чего я гнушался, стало тем, чего желал. Я хочу разделить это всё с тобой. Ощущения, мысли, чувства. Когда я впервые поцеловал тебя, когда твои безупречные губы соприкоснулись с моими, — это стало моим самым приятным переживанием. А до того самым приятным был твой поцелуй в щёку. А до того — когда ты взяла меня за руку. Улавливаешь? Честно — когда я подхватил тебя на руки на Такодане, во мне всё перевернулось, и ни одна другая женщина не действовала на меня так.  
Но помимо этого, помимо телесного, важно то, что я чувствую от твоих прикосновений. Они как бальзам мне на душу. Каждой лаской своих рук, каждым поцелуем ты одариваешь, исцеляешь меня. Знаю: ты пока не разобралась в своих чувствах ко мне, но... твои касания дарят мне больше заботы, чем я познал за всю свою жизнь.  
Я твой, Рей. Весь целиком. На мне твоя отметина, и я безвозвратно в тебя влюблён.

Рей молча выслушала всё, что он имел сказать, и лишь раз всколыхнулась, когда он с неприязнью упомянул... свою мать. Теперь Рей сидит будто громом поражённая, не произнося ни слова, и у него всё внутри обрывается, когда он видит сбегающую по её щеке слезу.

В следующий миг Рей горячо целует его и тянет, тянет к себе. Он не сразу осознает перемену. Она целует его так страстно, что, наверное, она поняла. Он сгребает её в охапку и укладывается вместе с ней на кровать. Она лежит на спине, он нависает над ней и целует её с тем же пылом. Ему кажется, что она что-то хочет сказать ему своими поцелуями, а он не может разобрать.

Она откидывается назад, её глаза темны, и в них проглядывает нечто более глубокое, чем желание. Она берёт его лицо в ладони и всматривается в его глаза.

— Я твоя, Кайло. Я — твоя. Ты понимаешь?

Он замирает, тут же проникнувшись важностью её слов. Она постоянно, вновь и вновь отрицала это: с того самого раза, когда он впервые сказал ей, что она — его. Она сопротивлялась ему через световые годы, клялась, что не принадлежит ему. Но теперь...

Он опускается к её губам и целует её так неистово, что она впивается ногтями ему в спину. Она — его, она — его, она — его. Наконец-то она по-настоящему его.

Он отрывается и касается лбом её лба, тяжело дыша.

— Пожалуйста, скажи опять.

— Я твоя.

— Да, о Сила, да.

И он снова прижимается губами к её губам, и их языки переплетаются. Затем Нить открывается, и Рей наполняет его своим светом. Он ахает, не прерывая поцелуя, и весь отдаётся этому мгновению.

— Твоя, — говорит она через Нить, и он стонет.

Теперь уже она чуть отстраняется, заглядывает ему в глаза и громко произносит:

— Покажи мне, покажи мне опять, что ты мой, только мой.

— Ты хочешь...

— Как вчера. Касайся меня... — просит она.

Он спускает завязки её пеньюара и наклоняется к её шее.

— Я твой, всегда только твой, — обещает он, согревая её кожу.

***

На мостик он приходит очень поздно. 


End file.
